I guard the world
by Death7270
Summary: Before he had met her he knew nothing of love or the magical world or much of the muggle world for that matter. Before she had met him she had gone from one unsuccessful, unfulfilling lover to another in a constant search for acceptance and the seemingly impossible notion of true love. Fate brought them together. [V4.7] {Warnings: Lemon/Lime, NonCon, B-Mod, Erotica, AU:Non-Canon}
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Titles:<strong>

**(L) **- Chapter contains lime or adult scene.

**(X) **- Chapter contains lemon or sex scene.

**(V)** - Chapter contains gratuitous violence.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(Premise)<em>

Some things in life are truly fucked up. Their relationship was one of these things. Before he had met her he knew nothing of love or the magical world or much of the muggle world for that matter. Before she had met him she had gone from one unsuccessful, unfulfilling lover to another in a constant search for acceptance and the seemingly impossible notion of true love.

Fate or perhaps something else brought them together.

* * *

><p><em>(Somewhere in the not too distant future)<em>

Harry leaned forth out of the shadows and looked into the pensive-like pool set into the middle of the round stone table before him.

He looked up at the shadowy figure opposite him and smiled. The scares that crisscrossed his face pulling the gentle gesture into something truly hideous.

"You know my love, if we go through with this, things will change and not for the better..."

The shadowy figure he addressed leaned forward allowing the silvery glow from the pool to illuminate her bright pink hair. She nodded and stared with her one good eye silently conveying her acceptance. Her lips were sealed with stitches preventing her from replying otherwise.

"My life under the Dursley's care was criminal and vile, but what Dumbledore had in store for me at Hogwarts was downright demonic at the least."

Tonks nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"However I can accept all that, the end justified the means. And given the situation we were posed with at the time I would gladly go through it all again as perhaps you would as well?"

Tonks nodded her head in agreement once more.

"But this has nothing to do with that aspect. Voldemort will always be defeated no matter what we alter. He is always defeated!"

Tonks nodded her head again.

"But this, this is about our love. Thrice it has been denied us, once by the Dursley's, once by Dumbledore and once by our own hand. Each time for the greater good!"

Tonks stared forward at him a single tear welling up in her eye. The sadness and loss clearly evident.

"Dumbledore used this ritual to keep us apart for he knew in our love we would let the world burn about us. and... and sadly I must agree with what he did. he paused a moment raising his fist only to slam it hard against the table "But I cannot agree with how he did it! If we destroy this table and its pool we will cancel the changes he has affected on our current lives. The time line will be restored to how it should be, not how he wanted it to be."

Tonks stood taller, her gaze turning harder.

"But should we? Had I not come to this room I would have never found out I loved you. You are dead Tonks. You had a child to Lupin. Should we throw away all that is for all that should have been? Is that right if not correct?"

Tonks lowered her head and breathed out heavily though her nose. Walking gracefully around the table she wrapped her arms around Harry and pressed her closed lips against his. In that moment of contact, Harry felt her love for him. Without further ado he brought the sword of Gryffindor down on the table slicing it into two and destroying the ritual bowl.

As the world around them began to fade, Harry held onto Tonks tightly kissing her forehead one last time.

"See you on the flip side." He whispered as the world around faded away into the ether.

* * *

><p><em>(Summer, 1991)<em>

After her sixth year at Hogwarts, Tonks was home for the summer once again.

Like every year before; she stayed with her parents for the summer. However it was a nightmare most days living at home for those few short months of the year and she missed Hogwarts and her friends terribly.

Not because it was bad for her, but because she could see what her presence wrought upon her family.

Dad was a squib, a magical with no magical power. Her mum was a pure-blood with more magical power than anyone other than perhaps Dumbledore should have. And these two had lived together for close to eighteen years now.

Dad was a lawyer who specialised in muggle to magical cases. Blow up a taxi because you think it's a dragon that's eating people then he's your man.

Mum was an accountant who specialised in magical to muggle transactions. Got 5000 galleons you need converted to pound sterling she'd filter it around the world so as to not blow up the muggle economy from dumping so much gold into it and at a better exchange rate than Gringotts could offer too...

Secretly Tonks figured that their lives worked perfectly while she was at Hogwarts. Dad would mow the lawn while mum would cook. Dad would wash the outside windows while Mum would clean the inside. So on and so forth.

But when she was home the dynamic would change drastically. For instance this year her Dad wanted to teach her to drive a car while Mum wanted to tack her to Diagon Alley to show her the latest brooms. Another example would be when Dad would want to play a game of cricket down the park while Mum would want to play pass the quaffle.

It had been this way for the last six years and as usual, by the fourth week of summer it was unbearable. And thus Tonks decided to go out for a bit.

It was a toss-up as to whether she would go into muggle London or magical England. But nearly nine times out of ten it was muggle London. Over eight months of magical life a year was enough, a little muggle was always good.

Normally upon heading into London she would seek out her old friends and catch up. Possibly have a coffee or change her teen appearance and have a beer.

But on such a rare day; with the sun in the sky and not a cloud in sight she went to the zoo.

She patted the giraffe when it leaned down to nip at her bright grass green hair. To all those around her she looked like an early 20's, punk rock chick. Long lace up combat boots, denim skirt and a band T-shirt.

She liked the animals, totally different than what she encountered in the care of magical creatures class. Compared to a hippogriff, a lion is a sweet little kitten.

It was as she was passing the "Slytherin" mascot exhibit that she felt a presence.

Turing around she saw a big fat kid fall into a display and watched with further amazement as the glass reappeared. She noticed a young black haired boy look down at an escaping snake, smile and whisper something like a hiss.

It had to be accidental magic for the whole thing was so out of place. She walked over just as a long necked woman and a man the size of a hippopotamus rushed over. The hippo turned on the black haired boy and shouted "FREAK!" before he began wailing on him with his ham sized fists and his boots.

Tonks could not stand by any longer and rushed to the boy's side only for the boy to vanish as she wrapped her arms around him. She did not want to let go and so followed his apparition.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke on the kitchen of number four privet drive. It had happened again, same as when he had teleported onto the school roof. Only this time he felt warm and comfortable. It was then that he realised he was being held in someone's arms. It took a few more moments to realise that they were not trying to strangle him like his Aunt Petunia had tried when he was but five years old.<p>

Harry looked up at the strange girl that had seemingly fallen on top of him. She had her eyes half closed as if dazed but they snapped open when he moved. Her face filled with concern as she wrapped her arms more tightly around him, drawing him closer to her body.

"You are away from that man, you are safe now." She whispered to him as she slowly began to rock him back and forth in her arms.

To Harry it was the most relaxing and nicest feeling thing he had ever felt.

"That man will never hurt you again." She continued.

Harry froze and tensed.

"Shh, it's ok, everything will be fine. Are we at your home, are your parents' home."

Harry craned his neck toward the front door and began to shudder.

* * *

><p>Tonks gripped him tighter as he apparently began to go into shock from his ordeal, or so she believed.<p>

The forced tag-along apparition had taken it out of her. She could feel pain in the back of head where that fat fucks fist had struck just before she had drawn herself into the jump after him. She must have passed out; slightly concussed, for her knees felt heavy as if she had been in the same position for longer than a few moments.

It was then she noticed he was focused on something. She looked over to where he was staring and saw what he was looking at.

She gasped and felt the pit of her stomach drop.

Just next to the door was an alcove; within this alcove was a series of large family pictures.

Set dead centre was a huge family portrait of the boy that was in the snake exhibit, the horse lady and the fat bastard.

"Shit." She whispered.

"You've got to get out of here" The boy whimpered "If they find you here they will know you are like me and they will hurt you."

"No!" Tonks cried

"Please go. Please!" He begged.

"No, I could not live with myself knowing what was happening to you at the zoo would continue."

"Trust me" the boy said looking up at her with his luminescent green eyes "that beating was the least of my worries. If all my beating were going to be as tame as that I could die a happy man right now."

Tonks shivered. The boy spoke with such conviction and brutal honesty, it made her go cold just thinking of some the possible abuse he had already suffered. The degree of torture that had occurred to him to make him as such.

"Look, I'm not leaving you, you will come with me. Now!" She shouted and gathered him into her own side-along apparition back to her home.

But as the pulling feeling began she was snapped back and they were thrown across the room into the hall.

Tonks cursed, a barrier had been erected around the house. Undoubtedly so people could apparate in but not out.

She groaned and began to stand up when the boy pushed her hard against the wall, forcing her into a cupboard under the stairs.

As she fell, she saw over his shoulder; the front door begin to open...

* * *

><p>Harry landed next to the front door, whatever that woman had tried to do had thrown them into the hallway. He stood slowly and watched her struggle to her own feet. However as she did so he heard a car pull into the driveway. Noticing where she had landed he ran for her, tackling her into his cupboard.<p>

She did not call out, undoubtedly too shocked or still dazed from the fall.

Harry slammed the door to his cupboard shut just as Vernon slammed the door to the house open.

"I fucking knew you would be here... FREAK!" Vernon roared.

"I'm sorry uncle, I don't know what happened."

"Oh, fuck you know! You have embarrassed me for the last time BOY!" Vernon charged and grabbed Harry up by the neck "Trying to hide in your cupboard BOY. Well think again, me and Dudley are going to use my new belt sander." He began to drag Harry towards the garage. "Oh, Petunia darling, please bring the salt and vinegar..."

* * *

><p>Tonks watched the boy be dragged away by the hippo. The boy did not struggle. He just let himself be taken, like a limp rag-doll. A passing thought occurred to her that he did it so as to not provoke his uncle any further.<p>

She groaned inwardly.

The blow to the head had really rattled her and she watched with abject horror through the slits in the door as the other members of the family followed after the pair.

Tonks had not brought her wand with her, a stupid decision she now regretted, she tried apparating away to get help but felt the barrier again and stopped herself from trying to pass through it. She tried witch calling her mum only to feel the call also rebound off the barrier.

Whatever that barrier was it stopped ALL magic from leaving the residence.

It was then that she heard the screams begin. Blood curdling and horrific. They echoed in the house, chilling her nerves to new heights.

She did not stand a chance against them without magic as she was. She wanted to save him, she had promised him only minutes before that he would not be hurt ever again and here he was being tortured in the next room.

She reviewed what had happened that day. Her mind quickly replaying the scene at the zoo.

The boy had stood his ground and taken the beating. He only apperated away when... she had tried to protect him. He was used to the abuse so why run away if the beating would only be worse later.

Again in the kitchen he had begged her to leave. And in the hall he had hidden her in this cupboard when the car had shown up.

He was protecting her. He had been protecting HER.

Damn.

She set her jaw and began to change.

* * *

><p>Harry's back felt on fire.<p>

Vernon had stripped him of his clothes with a paring and was now running his brand new belt sander up and down his spine and over his shoulders.

The skin was quickly wearing down. Slower than a knife but faster than the rasp.

Dudley had pinned his legs, pieces of the snake exhibits foliage still clearly visible, embedded in his hair and shirt.

Petunia held his arms, or more correctly held the rope that held his arms.

He was strapped down on Vernon's garage work bench. Ropes around both wrists were wrapped painfully tight and drawn under the large table giving Vernon perfect access to sand his back, occasionally stopping to throw washing powder, bleach and caustic soda into the red raw wounds now forming on his back.

Harry begged for a miracle, begged all that woman had said would happen; would. But most of all begged that that woman... that beautiful caring woman would not have to suffer this for trying to save him.

It was then that the wall exploded.

* * *

><p>Tonks felt herself begin to grow.<p>

Her muscles began to double, triple, until they finally grew hard and strong. Her hair shortened and turned red like wild fire. Her teeth lengthened, her fingernails sharpened, her ears grew pointed. She poured her rage into the change and let it go wild. She had no form in mind. She just wanted to save that boy.

Her clothes ripped away and the room was becoming cramped around her. She pushed at the cupboard door and it splintered apart under her fist.

She moved out and ripped the stairs apart like tissue paper as she stood. She glanced in a mirror momentarily and snarled before she turned and ran, ran toward the screams and the maniacal laughter.

She saw more than felt the wall implode around her as he smashed in the door to the garage.

What she witnessed inside made her roar.

* * *

><p>"Demon!" Petunia shouted.<p>

Vernon turned as the beast/monster smacked him into the wall with a huge meaty fist.

Dudley fell backwards and ran only to be picked up and thrown into the washing machine on the wall.

Without his legs being held he pulled and ripped the ropes from Petunias hands just moments before the creature punched his aunt, sending the stick figured giraffe woman into the garage roller door.

Harry turned to look at his saviour.

His saviour looked down at him.

Harry smiled, not at all scared. What stood before him was a seven foot tall cross between a vaguely humanish gorilla and alligator, with claws for hands, razor sharp teeth jutting out of its mouth and pointed elf-like ears. It looked like a demon should, except without the usual stereotypical horns. It was pure white with blazing red hair flowing down its back like a lion's mane.

Harry knew right off that it was defiantly the woman. She had saved him again. How she had become this way he did not know but it was clearly her as this beast had the torn remains of her denim skirt around one ankle.

That realisation sparked another, if that was all that remained of the clothes she had been wearing then she was in fact naked.

Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Tonks smiled as he smiled up her.<p>

He was not scared of her at all in this form. Why? She had no idea.

She leaned down to untie his wrists when an unimaginable sensation of pain speared her back.

* * *

><p>A loud gunshot rang out and the monster toppled. Venom stood unsteadily holding a pump action shotgun.<p>

As the beast woman spun with the force of the impact, Harry noticed blood running down her back.

"Fucking freak magic is no match for good old English engineering. Say goodbye to you rabid dog BOY!" Vernon said as he pumped and drew a bead on the monsters head.

Harry dived as he pulled the trigger. Hot metal lashed across his face. But he did not care. He charged on and put all his effort into stopping his uncle killing the one person who had ever been nice to him.

So he pushed.

* * *

><p>Tonks awoke.<p>

Her body felt strange and heavy. Whatever had just hit her had really knocked her for a loop.

She tried to change back but her focus was off. Seeking her centre she tried again and felt everything return to normal.

Sitting up she looked for the boy. What she saw chilled her to the bone even more than the scene she had interrupted just minutes before.

He stood between her and the garage door. His body ridged and tense. Both hands were outstretched as if he had been pushing something away.

As she lifted herself to stand she slipped on a pool of blood at her feet. In fact everywhere she looked there was blood. On the floor, on the ceiling, on the walls and on herself.

She approached him and saw the remains of the boy's uncle. Everything from the waist up was gone. Whatever piece of accidental or intentional magic he had conducted had vaporised the top half of his uncle.

It was when she wrapped her arms around him that the true damage became known to her.

* * *

><p>Harry pushed.<p>

There was a resistance for a single moment but a blinding purple flash obscured his eyes.

He felt his uncles firm, flabby chest under his fingers seemingly melt away. The threads of the shirt that he wore simply come undone all at once.

The only thing he could liken that split second feeling to, was a dry biscuit crumbling to dust in his finger only for that same dust to blow away in a strong wind.

He froze as the purple glare faded and he saw what remained of his uncle. A bloody mess smeared across every surface of the garage.

Pain lanced once more across his jaw. A deep throbbing pain like no other he had ever felt.

It was then that he felt those caring arms wrap around him once more.

A small gasp and a whimper of pity whispered in his ear.

"I never asked you your name miss" He rasped, his mouth unable to fully form the words.

"Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks. And you." She replied, tears forming in her eyes, causing her voice to warble.

He turned his head to look her in the eye. "Harry, Harry Potter".

* * *

><p>Tonks froze.<p> 


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry saw the look of part abject horror and part awe enter into her gaze at him.<p>

He did not know from whence it came and he prayed that it was not from what he had done to his Uncle.

But after a few moments she leaned down and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

To Harry, the hug felt like a warm meal after being locked outside in the snow for two days. Only this felt so much better.

He wrapped his own arms around Tonks and hugged her back.

In doing so he realised something.

"Um Tonks, where are your clothes?"

* * *

><p>Tonks felt him hug her back.<p>

But after a moment he flinched and pulled away. In that moment she thought she had done something wrong. And when she was informed of her lack of apparel she knew what she had done wrong.

Having destroyed her clothes in the change she had charged essentially naked into the room. When she had turned back she had been preoccupied with the state Harry was in to notice her own sorry state.

Now he, having saved her and in the process had half his face essentially blown off was more worried that she was starkers than about the blood that was flowing freely down his face.

"I forget to pack my spare set before I went on a crusade of anti-child abuse." She giggled and stood striking a superhero pose; hands on hips, chest out.

Harry blushed... a surprising feat considering the blood loss.

"Well at least you will know better next time." He rasped and cringed at the pain to speak.

Tonks leaned down and put a finger on his upper lip.

"Quiet you, my turn now to save you." Looking around the room she picked up a towel from the laundry hamper and pressed it into his mouth.

Harry groaned at the pressure applied to the gaping wound.

For basic modesty sake she selected a bed-sheet and wrapped it around herself only to realise she too had a wound and it had, for some unbeknown reason, failed to heal when she had changed back to her usual self.

While it was not bleeding as bad as it would without her abilities, she did not have the focus not energy to seal it over.

* * *

><p>Harry saw the gunshot wound on Tonks shoulder.<p>

It pained him deeply that she had gotten hurt. But things could have been far worse had she not intervened at the zoo.

For all he knew uncle Vernon may have succeeded in killing him this time round.

As Tonks pressed a wash cloth against her shoulder to slow the bleeding Harry surveyed what remained of the garage.

They needed to get out of here and to a hospital. It was doubtful that the neighbours had reported the gunshots as the whole room was completely sound proof against his screams.

None of his screams had ever been heard. Vernon and Petunia had made sure of that long ago.

So he checked that Dudley was alive and that his Aunt was still breathing. Before he opened the garage door, and with Tonks support, limped out.

* * *

><p>Tonks winced at the late afternoon sun.<p>

The street was empty, not a soul stirred. Together they made it to the curb side where she felt the barrier fade away.

"Hold on." She directed, pulling him closer.

Using the last of her strength she side-along apparated them to St. Mungo's.

The magical hospital was busy, it always was, but when she apparated right into the middle of the emergency ward everything stopped.

Curse wounds were one thing but to arrive covered in blood, dripping blood and barely able to stand was another.

* * *

><p>Alarms sounded and Harry watched as eight nurses and doctors descended on them like a wave of white.<p>

He felt himself floating as these people waved little wooden sticks over him.

Tonks was to his right, floating about three feet off the ground, going through the same process as he.

Harry blacked out but awoke in what felt like moments later.

He was in a bed, a hospital one for sure.

Looking around he saw Tonks sleeping peacefully in a bed near him. It was a twin ward with only their beds within.

He felt his face but bandages had been wrapped around his jaw. Unknowing of the damage he resolved to just rest and wait for the doctors.

"You know Harry your kind of cute."

Harry's eyes snapped open and locked onto Tonks who smiled weakly at him.

"I have been informed that you and I will live, but the long term consequences of our injuries have yet to be explained."

Harry tried to speak, but this mouth would not open.

"Don't panic it's a binding spell to let your wound heal" Tonks stated "Just think what you want to say and I will know."

Harry thought that was stupid but after today anything was possible. He focused.

"Sceptic, your favourite colour is green."

Harry blinked astonished.

"No I am not reading your mind as such... more like reading what your mouth would say if it was capable of speaking."

Harry focused "What is going on?"

"I am not the best person or the most perceptive to tell you the whole story, but I gather certain aspects have been kept from you." Tonks paused "Harry, you are a wizard."

Harry blinked again.

"Yes as in magic and stuff... dragons too... no leprechauns don't really exist as you think of them, it was just a hoax by a bunch of drunk Irish wizards."

Harry giggled inwardly.

"Harry, this won't mean much right now but you are not just any wizard. You are the Boy-Who-Lived. A hero in our world."

Harry frowned.

"It will be explained later but suffice it to say. Not only did you save me today but you save me when you were a baby".

Harry was confused.

"Sleep, rest, let you strength return. The bandages will be taken off in a few hours."

* * *

><p>Tonks had watched Harry be carted off and had let the medi-witches attend to her. When they were done she was taken to a ward to recover.<p>

As sleep began to take her she saw Harry levitated onto the room's other bed. Concerned she had waved the medi-witch over. The lady reminded her of Madam Pomfrey and after expressing her concern over Harry's state of heath the witch had whispered that everything would be alright.

When she awoke hours later it was to Harry staring at her.

They spoke for short while before they had both fallen into deep slumbers once more.

Tonks was the first to wake after that. Her Mum was sitting beside her bed while her Dad paced at the foot of the bed.

"Sweetheart she's awake." Her mother had said moving closer.

Dad turned and rushed to give her a hug "We were so worried precious." He exclaimed wrapping her in a gentle but firm embrace.

"I'm sorry Dad, Mum, I..."

"We know dear" her mother comforted "an Auror took a partial pensive memory of the event while you slept."

"He was in so much pain." Tonks wept.

"Shh, enough of that. We are proud of what you did but also a bit shook up dear..."

"Why am I still in the hospital?" Tonks asked glancing at the bed over.

"Your wound has not healed" her dad answered "the boy's uncle was a unknown squib, so when he focused so much hate and anger in the attack it fused with bullets. Pure hate. Dark stuff."

"Your wound will leave a scar" her mother continued, "and while you can hide it with your abilities your natural form will forever be marked with it. The poor boy's face will never heal properly the healers have done their best for him. But he will be left with a new scar."

Tonks nodded, "So you know who he is then?".

"Everyone does, it already in the papers." Her mum exclaimed passing over the Daily Prophet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Boy-who-lives-again. By Rita Skeeter.<em>**

_A disturbance occurred this afternoon in Muggle Surrey._

_Harry Potter, aged twelve, the Boy-Who-Lived was attacked in his own home by Muggles bent on a murderous anti-magical rage. _

_Eye witnesses to the attack claim that the Boy-Who-Lived fended off seven assailants by first summoning a demon and then using his own spell craft. _

_It is not sure at this time, but several of those who could only look on as the brutal attack unfolded, also claim he did all his magecraft wandlessly._

_Harry Potter having suffered multiple gunshot wounds (modernised bow and arrow weapon Muggles use for violence) is said to be recovering well at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, but was unable make a statement at this time._

_It is currently the belief of the Aurors that the attack was in retaliation for Harry having earlier defended another magical from assault._

_The identity of this magical is being kept secret but sources from the ministry believe it to be a young woman in her late teens who had inadvertently stumbled upon the group of anti-magical muggle radicals._

_When Minister Fudge was ask if he was going to be pressing charges for under-age use of magic and demonic summoning, he replied._

_"The evidence is clear that Mister Potter was only defending himself and others from attack and that is not a crime. As for the summoning off a demon that has yet to be proven."_

_From all those here at the Daily Prophet we wish Harry a speedy recovery._

_Rita Skeeter signing off._

**_For more information on:_**

_Anti-magical Muggle radicals and witch hunters, see page 3._

_How to protect yourself from Muggle weapons, see page 4._

_*Special* The-Boy-Who-Live: What's he been doing for the past decade, see special insert in today's late edition._

* * *

><p>Tonks frowned, she hated that woman.<p>

Undoubtedly she had gotten hold of the partial pensive memory and then inferred the whole ordeal into this fantastic piece of crap.

Her Mum and Dad both agreed it made good reading but they knew the real truth.

After chatting for a while longer her parents returned home. For the rest of the day she just lay on her side watching HIM.

* * *

><p>Harry woke feeling rested.<p>

The feeling of an actual bed to sleep in was magnificent. Never in his entire life had he ever had such a thing as space to stretch out in.

It was as he was stretching that he realised he was not alone in bed.

Tonks was curled up beside him. Her arms around his shoulders, her leg over his. Being taller while in this position she inadvertently pulled his head into her chest.

Harry relaxed. He felt comforted, knowing that she would save him. Protect him.

Never had he known these feelings.

He pulled himself closer, like a cat snuggles closer to its master.

* * *

><p>Tonks woke to the feeling of movement.<p>

"You know Harry if you wanted to get into bed with me you only had to ask and I would have dropped my panties for you." She teased.

"I could say the same Tonks, but I'm not wearing any panties." He replied. His voice gritty and rough.

Tonks started and looked around. She was in HIS bed, how she had gotten there she had no idea. She attempted to extricate herself.

"Awe don't go" he whined "you make a wonderful pillow."

Tonks stopped and smiled.

* * *

><p>Harry did not know where he drew the courage to say that. It just felt right. But it felt even better when Tonks relaxed and encircled him with her arms once more.<p>

At peace together, he fell into a deep comfortable sleep.


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Four days in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.<p>

It felt like a life time, but as they were together the whole time it passed quite pleasantly.

The gunshot to Tonks shoulder had stopped bleeding once the slugs had been dug out of the wound. It would leave a scar but she was rarely ever in her natural normal self so it didn't really matter much.

Harry on the other hand had recovered quickly. For him it was simply the matter of sealing the wound and that had been accomplished within hours of his arrival.

He had lost most of his lower right jaw and part of his right ear. The darkness and corrupted energy of hate his uncle unconsciously imbued in the attack prevented any real healing being conducted and so a prosthetic had been fused to the remains of his jaw. The skin was stretched and fused together over this new section, his teeth re-affixed and aligned perfectly.

It was an ungodly mess. A strip of jagged flesh starting at his chin and ending at his right ear, the tip of which was completely missing.

He could speak, eat and drink as normal but when he tried to smile it would look like a snarl. In fact, with the luminous greens eyes, scared face and black hair he reminded Tonks of a rather young, far more evil looking, Snape.

The real reason he remained in St. Mungo's for so long was his malnourishment and other past injuries. The skin on his back was repaired but it was also a mass of criss-cross scars. Multiple broken bones had been left to fuse wrong naturally. Under an intensive regime of potions his body had begun to rebuild itself. The scars would remain but the underlying damage would be, for all intents and purposes… fixed.

Tonks watched the change intently. He shot up several inches. His skin turned from a sickly pale white to a more toned and muscled beige. His hair grew out and his face lost the gaunt hollowed effect it had had before he started the nutrient potions.

After the fourth day they were both better.

* * *

><p>They had become very close in the past few days with nothing to do but heal they had spoken a lot about their lives. Tonks filled him in on the magical community while he recounted his life with the Dursley's. He explained what would happen to him, of the chores and the beatings. He told her he wanted to speak of the things that had happened to him, not because he was upset or depressed at it for it had all happened in the past.<p>

No, he wished to tell her because he had never been able to tell anyone anything.

It had been one of the rules Vernon had enforced with repeated violence. And now he could break them as much as he wanted.

Tonks had grown sick when he recounted the rules to her and how the rules had been explained to him.

**· _1: You are not human, you are a FREAK._**

**· _2: You will not speak unless spoken to, **_or you will be punished_**._**

**· _3: You will not speak to anyone about anything that goes on in this house, or you will be punished._**

**· _4: You will do as you are told, or you will be punished._**

**· _5: You will be punished if you do anything I do not like._**

Harry had recounted various incidents, like when he had to go to school but had been forced to fail his subjects. One time when he had gotten a higher score on a test than Dudley he had both his arms broken with a hammer. The only reason he had gotten a higher score was Dudley had skipped school that day and had never taken the test.

Tonks listened patiently and asked few questions. When he was finally finished he exclaimed that he felt drained but oh so much better.

Tonks had then introduced him to magic and explained that she was a metamorphic. A magical that could change its form at will.

He had laughed at the pig snouts and the rainbow hair. But when she asked if he had any requests. He simply replied "What do you look like without the changes?"

Tonks had been taken aback, no one ever asked that, they always asked for famous celebrities or funny colours. Boys would always try to get her to grow her bust and her boyfriends would eventually ask her to change into the ideal girl for them.

It was fun changing things but it grew depressing when they did not like the way she wanted to look.

"Well I guess, considering you've seen me in the nude I can show you me as me."

Tonks let her body relax fully. Like a rubber band her features flexed back to normal. New forms took effort to hold but her usual pink haired self had been used so much it was ingrained into her core like a second skin.

But as she dropped the façade the tiniest bit of pressure was relieved causing Tonks to sigh.

* * *

><p>To Harry, Tonks barely changed. Her skin lightened and the make-up effects she used disappeared entirely. Her chest grew noticeably as did her hair. Her face remained heart shaped but more angular while her height grew a few inches. The most noticeable change was her hair colour went from bright pink to a deep bluish black.<p>

"You look beautiful Tonks" he stammered "Why on earth do you hide who you are. You're gorgeous."

Tonks blushed deeply, causing the vast coating of freckles to stand out.

"Why thank you Harry" she had giggled, looking down and rubbing her foot into the floor "But you may be too young to understand my reasoning."

"Hit me." he smiled and jumped when she punched him in the arm.

Sitting, Tonks began. "My aunt is a mass murdering psychopath and I'm a dead ringer for her. Also I find my boobs are just too big. That aside who likes freckles?"

"I do!" he replied and blushed himself.

"If you were older, that bed would be rocking harder than a Martini shaker."

Harry cocked his head to one side in confusion "Pardon Tonks?"

Tonks smiled "Never mind Harry, has anyone ever said your mature for your age?"

"My English teacher, Miss Harrow."

"Well she was right. Anyway I like my bright, compact form better than this pure-blood wet dream."

"As long as you are happy, then be as however you wish. Don't change on my account."

"That bed would definitely be broken after I was done with you" she had thought to herself and changed back to normal form with just an added dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

* * *

><p>It had been decided by Tonks' parents that Harry could stay with them for as long as he wanted to.<p>

The trip to the Tonks' family home was short. Harry sat in the back of the two door hatchback with Tonks, aimlessly watching inner city London turn back into suburbia.

Tonks herself said nothing but casually stroked his now shoulder length hair, it looked good on him and felt soft and sleek under her fingertips. He had yet to decide if it would stay but for the meantime he wore it in a ponytail.

The muggle police had come to see them earlier; all were muggleborn wizards that acted as a special liaison between non-magical England and the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Tonks and her Dad, Ted Tonks, had sat with him as it was explained what was going to happen.

Uncle Vernon was dead, for all intents and "muggle" purposes he was killed in self-defence with his own shotgun. Aunt Petunia was in a stable condition after suffering major breaks to her pelvis and a ruptured spleen. She would walk again and had been charged with multiple counts of child abuse, child endangerment and attempted murder.

She had agreed to give custody of Harry without question over to the magical community in exchange for some minor magical healing as she was a squib and a reduced muggle sentence from life without parole to thirty-six years with the opportunity for parole after twenty-five years.

The muggleborn police officers swore she would be serving her full term.

Dudley had suffered no lasting injury, his flab having protected him for injury like a permanent pillow around his body. The worst he had suffered was a concussion and a sprained wrist.

Being a minor of only twelve years himself he was undergoing psychiatric assessment but preliminary reports indicated mental conditioning from his father had warped his personality. He would receive therapy and if it was deemed that he acted under his own will, regardless of the conditioning, he was going to serve three to five years in muggle juvenile detention.

Harry simply nodded at regular intervals, he was in shock. The tormentors of his life would never harm him again; he was free of their control and torture. Since the legal age of majority in the magical world was twelve he was given the choice to stay with the Tonks' or move into a boarding home for orphan juniors wizards.

Having no knowledge of the magical society he opted to stay with the Tonks'.

This ran through both their minds as they pulled into the drive of the three story terrace house the Tonks' called home.

* * *

><p>The house was big compared to privet drive. The first floor had the garage, kitchen, a common bathroom and lounge.<p>

The second, had the master bedroom with en-suite a family room and office for Tonks father and a study for Tonks mother.

The third floor was divided between Tonks room, a guest room, a second common bathroom and a small library for the families more magical items.

Harry was awe struck once more when he was told the guest bedroom was all his.

Tonks watched him wander around the room, looking at the items that lay within.

Wondering if he would be safe now that he was away from those monsters. And also now having brought him to live with her she wondered if she would see him as a little brother or as the mature young man he projected.

It worried her that he had aged so much mentally. He had, in essence, never had a childhood.


	4. Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>At breakfast next morning; two owls arrived. One for Tonks and one for Harry.<p>

It was their Hogwarts letters for the coming year.

Having never had an 'Owl Post' before Andromeda, Tonks' mother, showed him how to untie the note from the owl's leg safely.

Harry opened the missive and read the two pages of green inked parchment.

* * *

><p><em><span>First page<span>_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster:_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

><p><em><span>Second page<span>_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

><p>Tonks informed him she would take him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies after breakfast.<p>

Harry could not wait to finish the morning meal and together they apparated to the central alley point.

Harry was amazed at what was going on around him. This was all new to him and the people around him were all so different.

He himself was wearing a set of black robes, some of Ted's that Andromeda had shrunk to fit him until he could buy his own personal wardrobe.

"We have to go to the bank." Tonks said "The Potter's should have left you a few bob and the bank is the most likely place."

They made the short walk to Gringotts, waited in line for a teller and then waited for the teller to speak with them. A process that Tonks had informed was a show of dominance goblins usually did towards magical's of all class and age.

Harry had never seen a goblin before; of course he had never seen a goblin before.

Tonks smiled at him and pushed him forward. He approached and bowed slightly before smiling. Considering the scar, the smile drew his lips into a toothy snarl.

The goblin sneered back and nodded his head, unused to such courtesy from wizards.

"How may I assist you today young mage?" the goblin enquired.

"I was told that my family may have accounts here and as such I may have money. My name is Harry Potter."

"The goblin nation has heard of your exploits if you are he and not some impostor seeking the Potters fortune."

"To the best of my knowledge I am Harry Potter," Harry shrugged "but just call me Harry."

"In that case a drop of blood on this piece of parchment will show what accounts you have access and ownership too."

A leaf of paper descended from the air and landed in Harry's hands. Before a small knife could be handed over Harry bit his finger and ran a line of blood down the page.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Harry James Potter<em>**

_Lord of the Great and Most Noble 'House of Potter'_  
><em>Regent of house Peverell, Black and Evans<em>

_Duke (Hereditary Title) at age _

_Account Status:_

_Passive_

_Vaults:_

_7: Potter Family – Sealed till of age_

_13: Black Family – Sealed till of age_

_687: Potter Trust – Open_

_711: Black – Sealed till of age_

_998: Lost – Locked_

_Total holdings:_

_Excessive._

* * *

><p>The goblin read over the information shown.<p>

"Hmm your accounts are on hold as they have been passively looked after since your parents passing. However as per their direction they are frozen till your seventeenth birthday, but you do have access to a trust vault."

The goblin looked up "Your keys have been summoned. There are a few things that need to be discussed in private, please follow me to a conference room."

Harry nodded and followed the aged creature. Tonks walked by his side and pointed out various patrons until they left the common banking area.

"In here", the goblin directed pushing open two mammoth sized doors "I must leave you now, good day."

Harry smiled and bowed slightly once more.

Tonks had no idea of what was going on, but when another goblin walked in carrying a stack of papers she figured it would be long and boring.

"Ah, Lord Potter, pleasure to finally meet you." The creature said sitting at the small four seater table that had just appeared in the room.

"Lord?" Harry frowned.

"Ah yes. As you are the head of your house you are a Lord. Age does not matter."

Harry smiled "Just call me Harry, sir."

"OK, Harry then I must insist you call me Ragnok"

"Very well Ragnok, this is my friend Tonks, I am staying with her family until I go to Hogwarts."

"Welcome, to business and gold then, for one is the same as the other." Ragnok announced clapping his hands together with glee "The reopening of your accounts presents no problem. At the time of your parents demise… sorry, you have been informed of their passing?" Harry nodded and Ragnok continued "My belated condolences. The entire account was liquidated into gold, all contacts ceased. The Potters did not have many businesses as such and mostly controlled properties in various locations that they rented out to other families. But any businesses were assigned a goblin manger to facilitate their running until the accounts were reopened and the properties over the last twelve years have been paying rent and those rents have gone up as per the market reviews. If any properties lost their tenants they were re-leased at standard market rates."

Harry had no idea what it all meant "I am twelve years old and not an accountant, bottom line please."

Ragnok smiled or sneered it was hard for Harry to tell, "The bottom line is while your accounts have been sealed your family has still made an incredible amount of money and interest on them."

"So I'm rich, what's the issue?"

"The issue is not the money, that's yours less our administration fees of course; the issue is you're the Lord of Potter House and that you're the only Potter left."

Tonks gasped realising what the goblin was saying.

"Under wizard laws created eons ago, should a family in its entirety be defeated, wiped out, killed off etc. and so forth. To the victor go the spoils. Since you are the LAST Potter and everyone knows this then you present an enticing target. They kill you, they keep what they kill."

Harry groaned, foreseeing more pain in his future.

"What can be done about it?" He asked.

"Legally speaking in this day and age they would have committed a crime of murder but would still get everything that's left after any will. However if you were challenged by another lord to an honour duel or to a wizards duel it would not be a crime if they kill you. That said you can refuse a wizards duel without shame or suffering consequence, but if you are challenged on your honour and forfeit it's the same as a loss. They would get everything, not even a will could stop it."

"But what can I do to stop this situation?"

"In essence, nothing." The goblin stated leaning back in his chair "You could go on the rampage and kill every Dumbledore, since there is only two left, and their properties, assets, everything is yours. Same would go for if you killed off the Weasley's, but why you would do a stupid thing like that I have no idea. The only thing you can do is make it difficult. The Dumbledore's are very powerful wizards and the Weasley's are very poor and have many, many, MANY children. You could take a wife or multiple wives, have children, the more Potters the more people that have to die before that gold is theirs. Only thing is legally you need to be seventeen before you can marry. Sure you could have some bastard children but a determined adversary would only need to hunt them down in their cribs."

"This is so fucked up!" Harry shouted.

"Sure is" Tonks comforted, patting him on the shoulder.

Ragnok grinned "You make an excellent target as you are young and even if you had children they would not be able to defend themselves for many years. You must survive until you are seventeen. Then it's only a matter of getting a few wives, on paper at least. As it is; you're exposed and a tempting target."

Harry looked glumly at Tonks and she smiled. It did not help.

"How can they come after me. I'm twelve. TWELVE!" Harry demanded.

Ragnok continued "We the Goblin Nation and Gringotts would hate to lose your accounts, so much gold and business. We would be willing to provide bodyguards and expert warding for your properties free of charge for a decade."

"In exchange for what?" Harry queried sensing a catch.

"Guaranteed accounts with Gringotts for fifty years and an increase of two percent on our fees across board."

Tonks patted his shoulder and frowned. Harry knew he should not rush into anything but nodded in thanks for looking after his interests.

"Ragnok I am sorry, but I will require time to thinks of this. Please have a copy of all my dealings sent to my dwelling post haste."

"It will be done, good day." The goblin bowed.

* * *

><p>As they left the conference room a goblin met them with a box containing a vault key.<p>

Needing money they were escorted to his trust vault, the roller-coaster ride to the vault was fun. The Goblin commented that many of the muggle raised mages enjoyed the ride far better than the pure-bloods.

They arrived at the only vault he had access to until he was seventeen. Once opened: It was amazing to behold the large piles of precious metal.

Tonks had explained wizard currency and Harry had two large bags of gold coin shrunk in his pocket. And the first stop after the bank was for robes.

Harry purchased the basics and then some. Tonks insisted she would take him muggle shopping in a day or two.

That settled they headed to Ollivander's Wand shop where a sign stated "Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

Tonks chuckled as she pushed him in the door.

The shop was empty; Harry looked around for an attendant while Tonks sat in an armchair by the wall.

Harry went to ring the bell only for it to scuttle away on spiders legs. Unnerved, he was even more unnerved when a short man dropped from the ceiling.

"Ah Mister Potter, or should I say Lord Potter"

"Harry, just Harry."

"Well, Just-Harry, what wand will want you today?"

Tonks could only cackle as wand after wand was tried. When she had come to get her, Oak and Unicorn... very strong, she had destroyed most of the shop.

Harry looked to be getting agitated with the fellow.

Harry turned and ripped the tape measure that was currently measuring his left nostril.

"Enough!" He shouted holding up his arms only for two wands to fly into them.

"Spoil sport" Ollivander called jumping down from the already repairing stacks. "I see you found the twin of the one that gave you that scar on your head, holly and phoenix feather. But what's this, another?"

Tonks drew closer and the wand maker snatch the white coloured stick from Harry's hand.

"Curious, more curious than the holly, I knew that one was destined for you but this is interesting."

Harry and Tonks watched the man pace twilling the wand in his fingers.

"White unicorn bone with basilisk heart string. Eleven inches very, very powerful. An odd combination. Pure light with pure dark. I bound this wand with a gold snitch handle for extra speed. Very powerful good for all types of magic."

"How much for both?"

"Dual wands, not much of a pair. Use the holly as back up and this as your master. The holly will protect you from HIM. One hundred and eight galleons."

Harry paid and pocketed the wands before he and Tonks left the wand maker to his ramblings.

* * *

><p>After collecting both sets of school supplies which they sent home via portkey Harry and Tonks went to the ice creamery.<p>

When Tonks said it was her treat and asked what flavour he wanted Harry replied that he had never had ice cream.

"What do you mean you've never partaken of the cold heavenly goodness that is ice cream?" She shouted.

Harry cocked his head and answered very matter-of-factly "Well the Dursley's never let me eat anything that could be considered a waste on me. That's if they even let me eat mind you."

Tonks could have punched herself when she was reminded of what he had gone through.

"Well Harry it's time to fix that."

She ordered a double scoop of strawberry for herself and whispered to proprietor, Florean Fortescue, regarding Harry's dire situation.

They sat at a table outside while they waited for their treats to arrive.

Harry commented on how different everything was.

Tonks noted in return that he seemed to be handling himself well compared to other muggleborn's on their first trip to Diagon Alley.

When their ice creams arrived Harry almost fainted. Tonks had a simple cone with two pink balls squashed on top. But Harry had been given a bowl the size of a roasting tray. What looked like a scoop of every flavour on offer had been neatly placed within.

"Don't worry about it melting Fortescue ice cream doesn't and if you cannot finish it all, which I doubt without some serious brain freeze, you can take it home for later. It shrinks into a coffee cup."

"Whoa, what first?"

"Go with vanilla and work back. It's the best introduction." She stated with a wink and a smile.

Harry giggled and tucked into the most amazing thing he had ever tasted.

Vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, the list went on. He was up to butterscotch caramel when his mind began to burn.

"OH the pain!" He groaned clutching his temple.

"That my dear Harry is brain freeze."

To Harry... it was well worth it.


	5. Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Only a third of the way through he gave up and Tonks showed him how to shrink the dish by tapping it with his wand.<p>

Tonks then went on to explain the difference between passive magic and underage magic.

"Until you are of age, which is seventeen, you are not allowed to perform any active magic and are required to hold an apparition licence for long distance travel."

"Why?" Harry asked cocking his head to one side.

"Mostly to keep magic a secret, no offence but children have a tendency go wild and the laws help enforce it. They can track magic that is done by underage wizards through their wands but if you're in a warded house or a high magical area or a permissible zone like Hogwarts they cannot. That being said the real reason they don't let children use magic is so they learn to do simple tasks with their own hands and not rely on magic for every aspect of their life."

Harry smiled "So what's this passive stuff."

Tonks pointed at the now cup of ice cream "Florean has imbued the plate to shrink by etching a rune and filling it with a small amount of his magic. You're not casting a spell but simply taping your residual wand magic against the plate triggering his magic to shrink it. I would say there would only be enough magic to shrink it about five times, enough for the average person to eat all of that."

"Unless you are a greedy guts like me and you will finish it in two go's." Harry chuckled.

Tonks punched him in the shoulder "Yeah well, passive magic is any magic that is not yours that you activate. Like self-charming locks and the wizards wireless etc."

"So can they detect wandless magic, that stuff I do?"

"That's sorta like accidental magic. But I've noticed you've been doing that allot. In a controlled form they cannot really locate you without the wands trace."

"Cool."

* * *

><p>While walking back to the apparition point they encountered a group standing in their way.<p>

"The Boy-Who-Lives, better hurry before the Aurors get here." One man said to the others before drawing his wand.

"Harry duck!" Tonks shouted pushing him to the ground as a cutting curse passed over his head.

Harry had no idea what was going on, all he knew was Tonks was in trouble for saving him again. He saw her crouched behind a barrel waving her wand, sending spell after spell towards the attackers.

Harry counted five, three men and two women. Each between thirty to forty years, of grubby build and no doubt evil intent.

They had fanned out; undoubtedly this attack had some planning involved. He saw Tonks barely escape a blasting hex hitting her.

He had had enough.

Standing, he drew his white wand wishing hard that he knew what to do. He waved it at the attackers but nothing happened. After his fourth try he grew desperate. They were targeting Tonks the obvious threat compared to him.

He wished they would fall down. Harry waved and watched as the feet came out from all the attackers.

Tonks nailed two with a stunner but the three remaining were back on their feet fast and one of which set about waking his companions.

Tonks made a dive for Harry. Sliding across the cobble stones to his cover behind a low wall.

"Damn we need to get out of here now" she exclaimed.

"Apparate?"

"We can't they've set up a barrier. Let's make a break for..."

A spell hit Tonks in the shoulder sending her flying into a wall behind.

Harry screamed. His anger flared.

He watched as they all laughed and began to walk towards him. Confident he was no threat.

Harry roared and charged.

One, a man, slung a cutter at him. Harry dodged. He flung his wand out and the same curse cleaved his attacker in two.

The remaining attackers panicked momentarily at the loss of their companion but began going back on the offensive. Two of them jumped behind the barrel Tonks had been using prior for her own cover.

Harry wished it would catch fire. He waved towards them and cast what looked like a flame-thrower from the tip of his wand. The area they were hiding exploded in a ball of blue flame. They screamed for but a moment before the fire consumed them both rendering them into ashes.

Harry ducked and rolled. The remaining two were backing away. Not exactly retreating, they kept casting in a mad dash to finish him off. Harry waved at one and watched in fascination as what he willed came true. His target was lifted off his feet by a massive gust of wind and thrown into the sky. Harry watched him land head first and screaming into the cobbled alley.

The scream cut off suddenly with a sickening wet splat.

That left one, a woman, she was trying apparate away but her own barrier appeared to be preventing it. Seeing him standing there she cast a spell of the vivid green light. Harry moved, jumping sideways throwing all his will into crushing her.

She screamed as all the air was forced out of her lungs and her body appeared to implode on itself with a sickening crunch.

Harry rose from the ground, panting hard. He rushed to Tonks' side praying she would still be alive.

"Tonks, Tonks! Speak to me, don't leave me... please be alright!"

She groaned "Since you asked me so nicely."

Harry beamed and shouted for joy "You OK?"

Tonks groaned and rolled her eyes at him "Do I look OK I was hit with a bludgeoning hex, broke a few ribs and conked my head. Will be fine, will be even better after a bath and a butter beer. You can join me if you like, for a butter beer that is." She smirked as he went adorably red.

"What can't I have a bath too?" He chided forcing the desperate concern for her out of his own voice as much as possible.

"When you're older, maybe. Mum would kill me and Dad would kill you."

* * *

><p>She stood and cringed.<p>

"Where are they?" She asked swivelling her head to look around.

Harry supported her right side "Gone kinda, I made a mess again."

Tonks looked at what remained and whistled. Mentally noting never to get on his bad side. If he was this powerful untrained then seven years of Hogwarts would make him scary.

"Overkill much?" she mock admonished

"I thought they had killed you… I… I got angry." He sniffed, tears forming in his eyes.

Tonks looked at him and smiled. Wrapping him in a firm hug.

* * *

><p>The Aurors arrived shortly. Took statements and memories. When it noted that the green curse had been the ultimate unforgivable Tonks had visibly shuddered.<p>

"What's wrong." he enquired.

"What? Besides the obvious, that was the Avada Kedavra Curse"

"Abracadabra?" he repeated in confusion.

"No the Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. The curse you already survived and I frankly don't think you will survive it again."

Harry pondered that while another Auror came to speak with them.

"I am Madam Bones head of the department of magical law enforcement. First off I would like to complement you on your spell work. I see that the daily prophet has some facts true in it after all. Secondly, don't do it again, killing should be a last resort. You may have wanted to send a clear message to others foolish enough to try but it was not necessary. I don't think that after this display anyone will trifle with you for some time to come. Good day."

The Auror walked off, leaving Tonks and Harry gob-smacked.

* * *

><p>Andromeda and Ted were both hysterical by the time they got home. The daily prophet had already run the story in a special extra edition.<p>

Ted waved the newspaper at them, speechless.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Duelling in Diagon Alley by Rita Skeeta<em>**

_After spending a relaxing day in Diagon Alley, Lord Harry Potter and friend was set upon by five would-be thieves._

_The entire Potter family fortune is estimated at over five trillion galleons. _

_Since Harry is the last Potter, many dark persons and even some good members of our magical community have considered him an easy target._

_That is a wrong assumption. Harry not only defeated his attackers but decimated them. Thought he was under fire from unforgivable he resoundingly ended the lives of those who though him but a mere child._

_Harry has yet to comment on his training but it is believed to have been long and intensive. Several master duellers have noted that he was an excellent pupil. Skilled in arcane craft, elemental forces, runes and evocation._

_In his fight he gave his attackers fair warning by casting an area effect jelly leg jinx. An incredible feat that knocked all five on their asses in one go._

_However after failing to heed his warning Harry resolutely thrashed them with one spell each._

_This makes a clear warning not to muck with the Potters._

_Rita Skeeter signing off._

* * *

><p>"Well at least it's more accurate this time, only there is more bullshit" Tonks commented, folding the paper and placed it on the table.<p>

"Well it was all in a day's work" Harry said leaning back into the couch with a broad smirk.

"What's next for the great and powerful Lord Harry Potter" Tonks queried with sarcasm ruffling his hair.

"How about a bath?"


	6. Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was resting on his bed casually reading 'A Hogwarts A History' when his room exploded.<p>

A flaming bird had appeared at the end of his bed.

Harry screamed and jumped off the bed in response to the sudden appearance.

Hearing the commotion the entire Tonks family charged into the room wands drawn. Mrs Tonks saw the fire bird first.

"Harry, Harry it's OK it's a Phoenix, a fire bird of good magic."

Harry slowly crawled out from under his bed. Tonks giggled at the sight. The first time she had encounter a Phoenix flashing into her room she had done the exact same thing. Thought she would never tell him that even under pain of torture.

"Sorry" he said and nodded at the Phoenix.

A message was in the magnificent creature's talon and it lifted it towards Harry giving a soft but beautiful trill.

Harry walked over and took the letter.

"Thank you" he said and the Phoenix trilled again before flashing away.

"What's it say" Ted asked.

* * *

><p><em>Lord Harry James Potter. <em>Regent of house Peverell, Black and Evans<em>_

_We, the Order of Light Council, hereby request your presence this evening at 7 o'clock, to discuss the status of House Potter. Should you refuse this summons or fail to reply to our invitation the status of house Potter will be considered dark._

_Yours truly. _

_Lord Prewett_

_This letter will act as a portkey, have all attending hold this letter and say "travel forth"._

* * *

><p>"Oh my" Andromeda whispered, surprised.<p>

"What is this" Harry asked.

"Well…" Andromeda began "this will be a bit in-depth but it's necessary to explain the whole process."

"Please do." Harry nodded, sitting with Tonks on the edge of his bed.

Andromeda drew herself up and began to speak "As you already know the magical community is made up of family houses. The old original houses descended from Merlin and such are considered nobility while the lesser or newer house are considered common. The Blacks to which I was originally a member of was considered quite old and of Noble lineage. To increase a common house's standing in this day and age, many attempt to make contracts and alliances with Noble houses and the Noble house then becomes regent or overlord of the lesser houses. But since the beginning there really has only been two sides in the whole matter. The light sided houses, who wish to promote life, protect the Muggles and save the day. And the dark families that generally wish to control the Muggles and use dark magic for personal gain.

"So essentially good vs. evil?" He asked.

"It is a lot more complicated than that as you can still be a good person who uses dark magic and you can be a bad person who uses light magic."

"So what's this council of light order?"

"Order of Light Council, it's a para-governing body separate to the Ministry. There is also an Order of Dark Council but no one knows who they are. The Order of Light Council essentially represent the light families, they make sure the ideals of light are protected. But really they have turned into a bunch of money grubbing bureaucrats after the last war. Of late they have been intimidating the older light families into paying large sums of money to keep their light status."

"What's so important about the status?"

"Light families only deal with light families. If you are neutral your just as worst off as a dark family. That said a dark family like the Blacks would deal with anyone they could get away with."

"So what's this about the House of Potter being considered dark?"

Ted stepped forward and took the floor "I may be able to answer that, it's a bluff that will fail, like everyone else in the magical community they believe you were raised in secret as a magical prodigy and not as a Muggle. And while you are a magical prodigy you have no concept of magic as we know it."

Harry nodded and let him continue.

"They intend to bluff you as regent of house Black, a known dark house; they will want you to change their status from dark to light for some exorbitant amount as penance for all the generations of dark magic the Blacks have perpetuated. If you don't, house Potter will lose its status as light. What they fail to realise is you probably don't care and as the goblins stated you don't have any contacts with anyone. So you have nothing to lose by refusing their demands."

Harry had to stop him "Say that again in a way a twelve year old can understand"

"OK, they think you know how the magical community works. But you don't, your family has been on vacation for over a decade, you have no friends aside from us in the magical community."

"And this means what?"

Tonks patted him on the shoulder "Let me try Dad. Answer this Harry. If a group random strangers asked you to give them all that gold from that vault we went to simply because they said your family were bad people, not because they had done anything illegal but because they made friends with group of generally bad people who no longer exist would you pay up?"

"Hell no!" He shouted slamming his hand on the bedside table.

Ted smiled at his daughter "Well most families would pay. That's why their bluff is going to fail. Assuming I am right in my assumption about what this meeting is about."

Harry looked around those assembled in his room "Would you mind coming with me. All of you?"

"Sure Harry" The Tonks' replied in unison.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Tonks."<p>

"Andromeda, call me Andromeda or Andy, Harry. What can I help you with?"

"Did Tonks tell you about our meeting at Gringotts?"

"A little, I was more concerned with the attack."

"Well we met a goblin who warned me about the last lord rule."

"That was nice of him, looking out for your gold. Most old families are moving away from Gringotts. I bet the Potters make up a quarter of their coffers."

"Well I was offered their protection and assistance of their most expert warders for a decade."

Andromeda frowned "In exchange for?"

"Commitment of fifty years and a two percent increase in fees."

"That is a total rip-off, I hope you didn't agree."

"No I knew better than to rush into things, I've ordered my entire portfolio sent over, could you look it over. I will pay you for your services"

Andromeda smiled "I'd love to, no fee needed"

"Thanks Andromeda." Harry beamed.

"Say did you happen to get that shysters name?"

"Ragnok"

Andromeda nearly fainted "The Goblin King!"


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>When the appropriate time came, Harry was dressed regally in his new formal robes. The Potters crest displayed proudly on the mantle of his cape.<br>Andromeda, having come from a pure-blood family herself had put the entire ensemble together. She stated that the Potters had always been firm, dignified but compassionate in their dealings with others. The way he was dressed was to emphasize those aspects.

She had gone on to explain that it was expected that children of Nobel houses begin their training at six so as to be able to assume their role of head of house at eleven if need be. And while the majority of the training revolved around etiquette the remainder entailed making common sense decisions.

Andromeda was pleased that Harry could make such decisions. They would work on etiquette latter. For today he would simply have to listen and potentially decline or accept a choice offered.

So together, each holding a corner each of the page, Harry said the words.

"Travel forth!"

* * *

><p>It was another new experience for Harry. More rough than side-along apparating.<p>

They appeared in a hall filled with brightly coloured tapestries.

"This is the antechamber containing all the light houses crests." Andromeda commented. "That over there is the Longbottoms, the Potters have always been close friends with them. That one is for house Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. And that is for house Weasley a poor but very light aligned house almost to the point of fanatics, but I'm told their youngest at Hogwarts currently are rascals."

Tonks giggled at the last statement.

They walked toward the doors at the end of the room, Andromeda pointing out other banner crests or such along the way.

When they finally reached the end of the hall a gong sounded and the great wooden doors opened allowing them entry.

"Greetings Lord Potter and welcome to the Order of Light Council, I am Lord Prewett."

The room was quite spacious. Several people sat on high backed chairs around a large ornate table. Four smaller chairs sat opposite them and Lord Prewett signalled them to sit.

"This council is made up of eight members but our eighth member has not been present for some time. To my left in turn Lord Mordent, Lady Winters and Lord Vass to my right Lady Umbridge, Lord Falcon and Lord Tur…"

Lord Prewett was cut off mid-stride as the doors to council room suddenly slammed open revealing an imposing figure. It was a man, tall wearing a haggard brown long coat. Limping forward, Harry noted that the man had a peg leg.

"Ah, Baron Moody" Lord Prewett said standing up "A pleasure to have you join us today, your absence from this council has been a long one."

"Aye…" he replied in a heavy accent as he sat at a chair to one side of the table "I have not set my foot in this hall for nine years, not since you lot allowed the Malfoy's to be declared a neutral house and allowed that pure-blood Lucius free reign of the ministry and the Ministers ear. Aye, I have not set my foot here until today, when the Phoenix delivered me word that the 'House of Potter' would need to stand to question its ties with the dark."

"Very well" Lord Prewett stated and turned to Harry "It has come to the attention of this council that House Potter is regent of House Black a known dark family of the worst kind."

"That is correct, I am regent of house Black." Harry replied levelling his gaze at Lord Prewett.

"Until recently we were unable to resolve the status issue as Lord Black is in Azkaban and you yourself were unplottable. Now that you are before us we can rectify this matter. Is that agreeable Lord Potter?"

Harry did not like the way he was talking, it unnerved him in a way Aunt Petunia had always done "I agree to nothing Lord Prewett until I hear the terms."

Baron Moody scoffed and Lord Prewett glared at him for a moment before turning back to Harry.

"House Potter has been with the light since its founding. By aligning itself with House Black, accepting to protect the Blacks, House Potter has tainted itself. A taint that is so dark and evil that it not just blemishes but corrupts."

"And what do you propose that I should do about it?" Harry queried in an even tone.

"Make the 'House of Black' one with the light. Recompense and remuneration for its past deeds. Purge it of its wicked ways and have the Blacks be free."

Harry turned to Ted and winked. "How much do you want?"

"3 billion galleons should cover it." Under-secretary Umbridge piped.

"Oh is that all, I figured you wanted me to sever ties and cut them loose, if it's only money that's another thing altogether"

Lord Prewett smiled "I knew you would understand".

"Oh I understand 3 billion pffft… is that all…" Harry said waving a hand dismissively "in that case... no fucking deal." Harry slammed his hand down on the table.

Silence reigned supreme until Barron Moody began to laugh.

Lord Prewett stood "How dare you, the Blacks were a no good bunch of murders and killers, everyone of their blood are filth. And should be purged from society!"

Andromeda made to rise but Harry stood first.

"HOW! DARE! YOU!" Harry roared, shocking the man back into his seat "Lord Prewett, not only do you insult me for my grandmother was a Black but you insult my companions here, Andromeda Tonks née black, and her daughter née black. How dare I hold an alliance with a family whose sole remaining member is locked up in Azkaban. The Blacks no longer exist in our society sir."

"Filth, utter filth" the under-secretary shouted.

"Enough!" Baron Moody shouted "Lord Prewett, what action do you and the council intend to follow as Lord Potter is clearly unwilling to agree to your offer and I choose to abstain."

Lord Prewett nodded to Baron Moody before turning to the other council members. All nodded agreeing to whatever had been discussed previously.

"It is majority decision that the 'House of Potter' be stripped of its light status and declared a dark family forbidden from holding office and from dealing with other light families governed by this council. Should it fail to pay recompense for House Blacks past. Lord Potter, do you agree?"

"Fuck off you greedy bastards!" Harry hissed sitting back into his chair.

"We take that as no, so be it."

A flash of bright light above table revealed the Potter banner. A fire engulfed the material.

Harry watched the flames roar to life, but was amazed moments later when they disappeared leaving the banner uncharred nor damaged in any way."

"Gotch ya!" Baron Moody said with a snarl "Been waiting for ten years for you to screw up. I have had to watch you arseholes force light family after light family to give over every sickle they had to maintain their status. Not one would force your bluff but I knew if anyone would, it would be the Potters."

"What's going on?" Lord Falcon shouted.

"You took an oath... each one of you took an oath not to abuse your power, but by knowingly forcing a family away because they have done no wrong, broke it."

Harry and company watched as one by one the council except Baron Moody clawed at their skin as if it were on fire.

"Now be-gone with you!" Baron Moody shouted drawing a staff and waving it.

A gust of wind seemed to pick the stricken council members up and hurled them out the door screaming in pain and indignation, slamming it behind the last.

Harry smirked "What happened to them?" he asked.

Baron Moody stood and walked towards the group.

"Their own magic is burning them, it will do so for about month or so. Then the curse will dissipate taking the wards and runes ingrained in their skin as members of the Order. Leaving them severely magically drained for a while."

"Cool" Harry and Tonks both said at once.

"Say Harry…" Tonks started "how did you know all about me and mum were descended from the Blacks and about your grandma too?"

"I had a chat with your mum earlier today about families, money and goblin kings."

"Shame about cousin Sirius. He was awesome."

"He's my godfather."

Tonks eyes went wide "Whoa really?"

Baron Moody stepped forward "Aye, a good man. If I was ordered to hunt him I would resign my commission with the Aurors. I know he would never have betrayed your mum an dad. Killing Pettigrew on the other hand, that is possible, never liked that man reminded me of a rat."

"I intend to launch an investigation before Hogwarts. Andromeda informs me he never had a trial and if he is guilty I want it proven."

"Aye, good words my Lord" The Baron commented.

"Please just call me Harry"

"Aye, I am Baron Alastor Moody, executive Chief Auror and master trainer at the Auror academy. But most call me Mad-Eye or just Moody."

"Why's that?"

Moody leaned down and smiled. The long coat collar had kept his face party obscured in shadow but up close Harry could see the moving eye patch and flinched for a moment when it spun around completely.

"Wicked!" Harry grinned, drawing his own scars into a evil snarl.

"Aye, lost it in the war. Never found it afterwards so had to settle for my granddads." Moody chuckled.

"Now what?" Andromeda interjected.

"Now I do this." Moody stooped, kneeling stiffly before Harry " I Lord Moody of the 'House of Moody' do hereby pledge my House to House Potter, so mote it be."

Harry saw a flash of white light then a feeling of warmth pass into him.

"My Lord, you are now regent of House Moody. A family of one."

Harry was speechless.

When he was finally able to form words he asked "Um' am I supposed to accept this or something?"

Andromeda smiled. "It was a one sided pledge that asked for nothing in return."

"I really need to learn what all the titles mean."

"Allow me." Moody stood "In the magical community there is seven distinct levels of peerage. But essentially three groups. The highest is the great and most ancient houses. Formed from Merlin's offspring. Those of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Purvell etc. These houses heads' hold the title duke. Potters are a direct descendant of Purvell and as such you will hold the title Duke Potter, Lord of the 'House of Potter'. So on, so forth."

"OK but why am I simply addressed as Lord Potter?"

"You cannot hold court until seventeen but can be a head of house from birth if need be. Any Noble family head is considered a lord or lady."

"OK, continue."

"The next rank is earl and is attributed to all great and noble houses. Potters, Longbottom's, Dumbledore's, Black's etc. These houses came into existence at the founding of magical England just before the Muggle dark ages."

Harry nodded.

"Count, Marquis or Baron denotes the head of just noble houses. Those founded at the beginning of the Muggle renaissance. Counts belong to counties, Marquis to border lands and Barons to family of warrior mages as mine was. Marquis de Malfoy, Countess Bones, Baron Weasley."

Harry nodded again.

"The next there are common houses, non-noble house older than 700 years are given the title high house. House less than 700 but more than 200 are called middle house of and those under 200 but have at least three generations are called low house of. The heads of these common houses are addressed as Sir or Madame. The final tier is for any family not older than three generations. Most fail before two generation due to remarriage into other more nobler houses. These have no title and are not considered a house of anything. Lots of muggleborns fall into this."

"So what's a Regent?"

"Lord from one house that governs another house. That house may still have a Lord but is under governorship by another. For instance my title now reads. Baron Moody, of House Moody vassal to House Potter."

* * *

><p>Harry had a lot to think about and walked over to sit at the table once more.<p>

"Many wonderful and truly amazing things have occurred to me in the space of a week." Tonks walked over and stood behind him placing her hands comfortingly on his shoulders. Harry looked up and her and smiled. "But many on the most terrifying situations of my life have also happened in that time too. I killed my Uncle, a man that had tormented me my entire life. I was shot in the face. My cousin and Aunt are heading to jail. I found out about magic. Met a goblin then unknowingly met the goblin king, who tried to rip me off. Had ice cream for the first time in my life then killed five people. Now I show up before a council who was supposed to be the good guys and turns out they too wanted my money. Will it ever end?"

"Doubt that." Moody said, lifting his staff in salute.

"Somehow it felt safer when I was just getting my head kicked in daily."

"Yeah," Tonks whispered in his ear, "but then you wouldn't have met me."


	8. Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So about the Order of Light Council?" Andromeda asked turning to Moody.<p>

"Don't ask me, he is my Lord and as such he is now the sole member of the Order of Light Council."

Andromeda turned back to Harry "So what's next for the council?"

"Have not the foggiest, what should I do?"

"Well you can select new members but you have yet to meet any other Noble Lords."

"Aye, I would recommend you keep this quite, the previous board members will keep it all hush hush as they will want to save face as long as possible."

"Then what should I do?"

"Aye, I think it best to just let it run as it is. Make some friends and as time goes on maybe repeal the money sucking laws those bastards voted in. At current the light families are un-unified and going to rot to pieces if things don't change. It's time to bring them back into the TRUE light."

Harry stood.

"Let us begin then".

* * *

><p>It was a rushed few weeks leading up to the departure for Hogwarts. Moody had moved into the Tonks family room on the second floor.<p>

Every morning Andromeda would wake Tonks and Tonks would wake Harry.

Breakfast would be eaten upon which time Mad-Eye would make an appearance.

Harry and Tonks would then be whisked away for training.

"Aye keep ya ass down girly!"

A fifth area affect stinging jinx exploded over Tonks' head showering her in what felt like a rain of daggers.

"Fuck you old man!" Tonks screamed rolling on the ground in convulsive pain.

A nasty looking yellow cloud passed over her head and exploded near her tormentor.

"You OK Tonks?" Harry shouted crouching beside her, another ball of yellow cloud forming in his hands.

"I'm fine now, stinging stopped"

"Good let's move" he said, throwing the cloud in the general direction Moody had been standing moments prior. Harry bent down and scooped her onto his shoulder.

"That's new," she commented allowing Harry to lift her up "what's it do?"

Harry huffed under her weight.

"It's an acid rain cloud. Moves like a fog bank out from where it lands and dissolves anything in its path. Got the idea from that movie the other night. Mustard gas?"

Tonks chuckled "Sounds painful, but he did say to try and kill him and all those stunners never worked."

"Speak for yourself; I nailed his coat with that gravity ball."

"Yeah, HIS coat not him and stop making spells up as you go along it's not fair."

Harry pinched her side causing Tonks to jump off his shoulder.

"It's a miracle you can walk, I've cured you"

Tonks pouted. She had liked the feel of him holding her.

"Show off!" she hissed.

A cutting curse passed between them and they both dived to side.

Harry aimed at the forested section the spell came from and wished it would go away.

"Tonks, make cover!"

A brilliant flash of crimson lightning erupted from Harry's white wand. It forked out. Lashing across the trees before him. It was blinding but he swore he saw everything the spell touched turn to dust.

"Hey Moody! You OK." Tonks shouted surveying the clearing that had just been freshly formed.

When no response was forthcoming Harry began to panic.

"You don't think I actually got him do you?"

Tonks just looked at the smoking piles of ash.

"Maybe..." she said.

At they began to inch closer each felt a hand grip their shoulders.

"It's highly doubtful that a sling blaster lightning curse will kill me." Moody hissed.

"So that has a name, cool." Harry whooped relived.

"And it's incredibly dark magic, like that caustic shield wall. Never seen someone use it for offensive attacks but it made me drop my head for a second. The second one provided excellent cover for your escape until I sliced at you with the cutter."

"Pfft" Tonks sighed, "what else did we do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, it's just you did nothing right. Half measures. If you have the power, flatten the whole area not just one pocket of trees. Use a flechette stunner to pummel the area if you cannot track a moving target. Improvise."

"So call it a day?" Harry wished hopefully.

"Not until you show me that blue spell."

"Which one?"

"The one you did after the gravity hex on my coat."

Harry spotted a tall tree in the distance and focused.

He waved his wand in a circle around his head and flung it like a fisherman casting his lure.

A huge line of blue extended from the tip, wrapped around the base of the tree. Harry pulled and the tree up rooted and came flying back towards them. At the last moment Harry raised the tip of his wand and the tree shattered into a million shards of flying wood.

A small shield popped into existence in front of them stopping the debris.

"Aye, the 'flan tale reel whip' is truly impressive to behold." Moody commented" it can be used to capture a fleeing person or slice them in two. If you ever learn to cast it from both hands at once it can act as the perfect defense offence combo. Like razor wire from your fingers. It will never miss what you aim for. If you want it to cut it cuts, if you need it to bind it binds. Some say it can deflect an unforgivable. Not sure about the last part but it is a powerful spell. And also incredibly dark."

"The dark seem to come easier." Harry shrugged.

"I know, but did you know the healing aura spell can be used to stop a person from breathing" Moody said, sitting on the remains of a log.

"How?" Tonks queried sitting also.

"When I started my Auror training one of my first assignments was to track down and arrest a St. Mungo's healer for theft. The senior I was with took me to her house, being a witch of little power and no history of violence it was to be an easy first collar. I knocked on her door, announced our intentions, and then kicked it in. She jumped out the second story window, broke her ankle it looked, healed it with a bone snapper and kept running, my senior tried to stun her but she used a heart shock to counter the effect. Like a muggle defibrillator restarts the heart. She was escaping so senior apparated into her path. She punches him with a healing aura and he goes down. Chased after her but she apparated away once out of our barrier that we had set up on arrival."

Moody paused letting the story sink in.

"Later I found out that an overcharged healing aura will over stimulate the healing, a punch to the arm will cause the arm to harden, as ALL dead tissue rejuvenates, essentially paralyzing the arm. A hit to the lungs blocks the airways. Senior died."

"You ever catch her?"

"Never needed, she used so much energy escaping she splinched herself into a wall.

She is serving life in Azkaban."

"Why she do it?" Tonks queried.

"Money, she needed a lot of galleons to pay off gambling debts. Best healer I ever met." Moody smiled crookedly "Moral of the story is, dark or light a spell is just a spell. Intent creates the good or evil. Use an unforgivable to stop a killer bear eating a child is fine in my book. Save a suicidal teen jumping a bridge with the impero is OK. Torture a Death Eater for information with crucio is logical."

Tonks and Harry sidled away quickly.

* * *

><p>After Moody training Andromeda taught Harry proper etiquette for a pureblood.<p>

Similar to what was said before; he learned how to act. He was to be a Duke and as such people should respect his station.

Harry was receptive to the instruction. Having certain traits already ingrained in him by the Dursley's helped somewhat.

Except now he was the one being served.

"Eating, drinking and table manners are important in a social setting but at Hogwarts it's generally ignored and those who do continue to abide by them are considered snobbish."

Harry nodded, picking up his empty chalice and sipping at it lightly.

"Remember to hold your cup with as least amount of contact. Servants have touched your chalice, you do not need to touch their taint. Bullshit I know, but proper etiquette. Try again."

Harry did so picking up the chalice again.

"As you can see a proper pure-blood meal can consist of upwards of nine courses. Generally eleven but at most seventeen. However the Merlin anniversary banquet has twenty three and is eaten over a period of two days."

Harry gulped but continued to carve an imaginary steak with the proper combination of fork, knife, and knife.

"As I stated before, most courses are not served at the table. You would start with light refreshments and canapés etc. in the parlour, move for an entrée or two then a soup dish, something to clean the palette etc. and so on. The Summer Solstice Ball is a meal of nearly nine hours plus dancing etc."

"So if Hogwarts does not bother why learn this now?" Harry asked.

"Because all the other future nobility have. A common trick to learn if someone is a pure-blood or from a proper noble family is to talk about meals. If you cannot answer the questions you fail and as such must not come from the more noble line of a family. When I went to school there were four cousins from the Loran family two in Ravenclaw and two in Gryffindor. All acted as if they were going to be the next Lord Loran. My sister invited them to an afternoon tea party and discovered that three had no real idea how to present themselves. As such she sold that information to another group of Slytherin whores who targeted the poor boy and bent him to their will eventually marrying him. Had they not had my sister's help they would have had to seduce or extort each one of the cousins till they found the right one, but in doing so risk wasting time."

Harry felt revolted but nodded.

* * *

><p>By the end of each day Harry was exhausted physically, emotionally and magically.<p>

"It's not all bad. Mum made me go through all the pure-blood routines when I was younger."

Harry leaned back and let Tonks rub his shoulders.

"Yeah, but they are trying to compress six years of education into less than a month. I may be a fast learner but I'm almost at my limit."

Tonks giggled and let her finger run down the side of his face.

"What you need is a hobby. Something to take your mind off things when times get stressful."

Harry turned and looked up into her lavender eyes "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could read a book or something. Lots of kids your age play Quidditch in the magical world or play computers in the muggle."

"I think I'd prefer something constructive. I've never had a hobby before, the Dursley's kept me busy."

A pained expression crossed Tonks' face momentarily, holding back tears she massaged the tension from his upper arms.

"How... how about what you do?" He piped.

Tonks froze "I think you're a bit too young for that Harry."

"Why?" He frowned turning to look at her again.

Tonks blushed, his face so innocent.

"Well when I get all stressed or pent up I release the tension through…" Tonks sought for a word "physical means."

"Oh, like exercise and things." Harry supplied.

"And things yeah." Tonks answered turning an even brighter shade of crimson.


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the month before Hogwarts he had been trained intensively. Ted taught him aspects of magical law while Andromeda had continued to teach pure-blood protocol. Moody instructed on how to defend himself both magically and in the muggle style.<p>

Once the goblins had forwarded all his account information as he had requested on his first visit to Gringotts. Harry had Andromeda go over them with a fine tooth comb. Just under a week before heading off to Hogwarts he went back to Gringotts and was immediately given an audience with King Ragnok, where he began a daring dance of bluff and misdirection, well prepared from many hours of Andromeda and Ted's tutoring.

"In three days I go to Hogwarts. You have until then to decide if you want to keep my business and thus gold. I want a half a percent drop in fees across board. Access to goblin protection physical, magical and other for the next ten years for me and my friends and I want a goblin armourer."

Ragnok looked off put and amazed at the audacity of the mage before him "In exchange for what?"

Harry smiled, knowingly pulling the scar along his jaw into a sneer "Absolutely nothing."

Ragnok stood slamming his palms onto the desk he had been seated behind "Outrageous! Without a guarantee that you would hold your accounts how dare you ask for what you demand."

Harry chuckled and turned, making as if to leave.

"Wait, one hundred years!" Ragnok shouted after him.

Harry kept walking "I expect all my vaults transferred to the dwarf diamond mine bank in Zurick by the end of the week."

Ragnok, jumped down from his seat and chased after Harry.

"Sixty years?"

Harry left the conference room and walked out into the main atrium.

"Fifty years and a full one percent discount across board"

Harry kept walking.

"OK, thirty years and three percent."

Harry stopped spun on his heel causing the goblin king to nearly run into his leg.

"Twenty-Five years, three percent discount across the board with a waiver on all contract acceptance agreements."

Ragnok paused but when Harry turned and begun to walk out the door he shouted "DEAL!"

Harry smiled then whispered the words "So mote it be."

Without another though he walked out of the bank with a backhanded wave to the gob-smacked goblin king.

* * *

><p>On returning to the Tonks' Harry was intercepted by Andromeda.<p>

"How'd you go Harry?"

"Three percent at twenty-five" Harry said, shrugging of his robe.

"Well considering the size of the Potter family fortune you just saved about nine million galleons in fees alone each year."

"And contract acceptance waived."

Andromeda's eyes bulged "Double your savings then."

He leaned over and gave her a friendly hug.

"Thank you," he said "thank you for everything you have done."

Andromeda was taken aback "You welcome Harry".

* * *

><p>Come the first of September, Harry stepped onto the station from the fireplace without incident.<p>

He had started to get used to the magical oddities going on around him. A big reddish purple train was on the lower end of the scale of things he had experienced in recent weeks.

Tonks appeared at his side and skidded, face first, across the ground a few feet.

Floo travel had been an experience. The first time he attempted travelling from the Tonks' to Diagon Alley he had ended up in Knockturn Alley by mistake. Flying across the floor and crashing into an old cabinet. The shop owner had been most annoyed but Harry brought the cabinet and witch called Tonks to pick him up.

'Witch Calling' had been another neat little trick that Andromeda had taught him, passive magic that sent a burst of his magical core containing a encoded message to the magical core of another person. When it reached them the message would sound like the senders voice whispering in the receiver's ear.

Nearly twenty attempts at using the Floo Network and he finally managed to arrive perfectly composed as if he had just stepped between a door-frame. Harry could only laugh that Tonks, who had been using the Floo Network for most her life, could still not arrive safely while he had mastered in in an afternoon of jumping back and forth from Diagon Alley.

Reaching down he assisted her back to her feet and brushed the soot stains from her robes.

He had decided to wear his new robes. The money he had spent on them was astronomical. But as the Lord of not one but three great and noble houses he was expected to be prepared.

The robes, to the untrained eye, simply looked like a modest ornate set of black with silver trim.

What they were actually were, was five layers of composite black dragon hide. Interlaced with black nundu fibres.

It had been Moody's idea.

A simple long sleeve shirt would be worn. Then a tunic of sorts would be placed over it. This tunic was crafted from the finest basilisk hide money could buy. It would stop nearly all physical attacks but would absorb most spells cast at it, short of an unforgivable. Harry would wear a matching pair of muggle style pants with a Portkey charmed belt for fast escapes. Then came his dragon hide/nundu robes. Cut to school fashion the silver trim the only defect that would disappear once his house was selected. Becoming the house colours.

Tonks had also insisted he wear a wand holster on each wrist, she did herself for faster draw but with the right runes they would make handy vambraces (forearm guards). Harry had gone to a dwarf that had carved strength, shield and power runes into the soft leather. For a short period he could lift twice as normal and his punch could shatter concrete if need be. But in a pinch tapping the shield rune would erect a barrier around his body for a short period or focus a small shield on his arm.

Elven boots finished off the ensemble, speed runes were carved into the black dryad leather. He would be able to run slightly fast and jump higher than normal.

It was an impressive kit that Moody fawned over, stating that if every Auror had one no one would fuck with the ministry ever again. To Harry it was comfortable clothing, some of the first he had ever owned that fit and not Dudley's hand me downs or caste off's.

Tonks smiled sheepishly and handed him a small package.

"Moody gave me this as I was stepping in the fire."

Harry unwrapped the item and smiled. It was something he and Moody had discussed one night a week prior. He winked at Tonks before slipping it on.

It was an assassins half Balaclava ski mask. It went from his neck to the bridge of his nose obscuring his mouth and scar. But it was not just decorative. It was made from the finest white nundu fur and would stop anything. It was magiced to change into a full face mask and hood to protect his head. But it would, when needed serve as a disguise and blur his face into a miasma, however its key feature was it never had to come off. It felt like skin. He could drink, eat straight through it. It would filter almost any poison or potion from his food or from the air. It was the perfect passive tool.

The entire look was modest, sophisticated and overtly intimidating rolled all into one. Tucking the mask down it melded into the collar of his robes.

"No point in giving everything away" He said to Tonks.

Tonks rolled her eyes and stepped out of the Floo alcove, Harry followed her towards the train.

The idea was simple. Get to school use his reputation, however miscued it was, to intimidate the dark families into not trying anything while at the same time rebuild the light families to their former glory.

"Simple, I think not."


	10. Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>They found a compartment towards the end. Tonks, who had just barely missed out on being the head girl of her house did not need to sit up front and would catch up with her friends later; sat with Harry.<p>

"I was never a Prefect, but Head Girl had been a real possibility, However my Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities." Tonks informed Harry.

"Like what?" Harry probed.

"Like the ability to behave myself."

Harry laughed and nodded clearly imagining the antics Tonks could get up to just on her own. He dared not even attempt to comprehend what it would be like with her in a position of responsibility or, heaven forbid, authority.

The compartment was more spacious on the inside than what was possible when looking at the train itself, they left the compartment's door open lest someone else seek a seat.

Harry sat at the window looking forward while Tonks kicked up her feet and laid sideways on the chair opposite. She wore a simple black robe but Harry knew she was wearing her 'Weird Sisters' band T-shirt underneath.

Harry had yet to get used to the idea of listening to music for the pleasure of it but Tonks had taken him aside a few times and shown him her entire collection of wizarding and muggle music. It took up an entire wall of her room. With sections of the ceiling and all the remaining wall space covered in muggle and magical band posters.

The train pulled out of the station and Harry moved so when he leaned back he could look down the corridor of the train.

"You know Tonks I think we are going to be having company very shortly."

Tonks looked up "What makes you say that?"

Harry pointed at the two boys approaching their compartment.

"Oh, a Weasley and a Malfoy, this is going to be interesting." She commented laying back down.

The door to the compartment was pulled open and the two boys Harry had seen coming up the corridor barged in.

"Why you blood traitor bastard Weasley!" The blonde boy shouted punching the other vibrantly red-headed boy in the chest.

"Screw you Malfoy." The red head replied sending a wide hay-maker back at the blonde.

Harry let the unexpected scuffle go on for a moment and when he observed that Tonks was not going to intercede he focused a shield between the two.

"WILL YOU TWO EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE DISRUPTING THE PEACE AND SERENITY OF THIS COMPARTMENT!." Harry bellowed, throwing the two boys backwards.

The blonde recovered first "I was told that Harry Potter was on the train. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry turned and looked directly at the boy, revealing his face fully; Draco cringed at the sight.

"And what makes you think... HE... would want to talk to... YOU?" Harry hissed, deliberately acting sinister.

Malfoy cringed again, backing away.

"Some wizarding families are much better than others. Proper people don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help there."

Harry cocked his head sideways "I think I can tell... and I believe that LORD Potter will be able to tell who the wrong sort is."

Undeterred Draco pushed on "I'd be careful if I were you. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as his parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff you become as such…"

"Hello cousin." Tonks piped.

Draco turned and noticed Tonks for the first time. Her hair had lengthened and turned black revealing her ancestry clearly.

"Riff-raff." Harry stated tightly, his anger brewing "Get out before I paint the walls of this train with your blood."

Draco ran.

The red headed boy had watched the display with interest. "Your him, your Harry Potter."

Harry turned and glared. causing the red head to cringe.

Two identical boys appeared behind him and clamped a hand on his shoulder each.

"Don't mind our little ronnikins…" The first stated

"…He can be a right annoying prat at times." The other finished.

Harry lightened and genuinely smiled at the antics of the two.

"Hello Gred, Feorge!" Tonks smiled, nodding to each, her hair turning back to her short cropped pink.

"Our lady." Both mock bowed as formally as was possible while holding the similarly red headed youth. Harry would have to enquire later why.

"Well we will get this blighter of a brother out of your way. The train is on its way…"

"…and we have many many pranks to pull before it arrives."

"Chao." Both said and pulled their younger brother out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Well that was an experience, I gather Draco has always been like that?" Harry enquired closing the compartment door.<p>

Tonks nodded "Never had much to do with the Malfoys, but he has his father's personality. A Death Eater in the making."

Harry sat down and looked at the toad sitting beside him on the chair. He did not know when or how it had gotten there but it seemed to look at him with its beady dark eyes.

It croaked and Harry jumped off the seat causing Tonks to begin laughing all over.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Tonks leaned over and pulled it open admitting two first years.<p>

"I was wondering, have you seen a toad by any chance. Neville here has… misplaced one."

Tonks smiled at the bushy headed brunette and pointed at Harry.

Harry was sitting on the chair opposite once more and pointed to the seat next to him.

The toad croaked once more.

"Trevor!" The other student shouted running over and picking up the toad "How do you manage to escape each and every time?"

"He's got a notice me not charm cast on him." Harry stated "Until you are deliberately looking for him or encounter him head on you forget all about him. Powerful spell too. Tonks here explained it once I pointed out a toad was on the seat beside me." Harry glared at Tonks "Though it was a right old laugh, me jumping at my own seat."

Tonks chuckled and punched him in the shoulder affectionately.

The girls smiled "I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you…?"

"Harry Potter" Harry grinned and then pointed "and this is Tonks."

"Wow, I've read so much about you, you're the Boy-Who…"

Harry threw up his hand and inadvertently silenced her.

"Sorry" he said, undoing the spell "but I'm just Harry, my reputation precedes beyond me far too much and I don't like it."

The boy, Neville, nodded.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom. My Gran has great respect for the Potter family."

Harry smiled Andromeda had informed him to keep an eye out for the Longbottom's "So, need a compartment, your welcome to share ours."

"We'd love to." The newcomers declared in unison.

* * *

><p>They passed the time playing a game called exploding snap. Tonks explained the rules, it was like normal snap but the cards would spontaneously explode mid-game.<p>

Neville was amazingly good at the game and during a break Tonks whispered that he may be hustling them.

When the food cart came around Harry brought everyone a selection of treats.

"Oi, Harry try one of these jelly beans." Tonks offered.

Neville looked up and grabbed his hand before he could take the proffered sweat. "Careful Harry those are Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and when they say every flavour they mean EVERY flavour. I once got a onion flavoured one once."

Harry eyed the bag in Tonks' hand and selected a bean at random, red. Sucking on the end the sweat taste of raspberry flooded his mouth.

"Raspberry." He announced.

Tonks looked disappointed "Try again."

Harry selected another one, green this time and popped it into his mouth "Raspberry again."

Tonks frowned "Try another but eat only half."

Harry did so with a smile, a black aniseed looking bean "Raspberry."

Tonks put out her hand. "Hand it over."

Harry did so and Tonks placed it in her mouth, a moment later she cringed and began to spit and wipe at her mouth.

"Arh, yuk, chimney soot. What's going on?" She shouted.

Harry laughed and pulled down the nundu face mask which had magiced to look like his normal face.

"CHEAT!" Tonks screamed and dived for him rapping her hand around his head and forcing a handful of the beans into his mouth.

Harry retched as the wide variety of flavours cascaded over his tongue.

He looked up, tears filling his eye from what tasted like hot peppers on his lips. "Raspberry."

Tonks smiled and handed him a chocolate frog.

* * *

><p>After recovering from his first encounter with wizarding candy Harry rejoined the conversation.<p>

"What house are you in Tonks?" Neville enquired.

"I'm a Hufflepuff." Tonks said proudly, sticking out her chest.

"I don't know which house I'm going to be in." Neville announced "I hope to be in Griffindoor like my mom and da. But being in Hufflepuff wound be ok."

"Hogwarts a history doesn't say how the sorting works." Hermione said "Is it a test?"

Tonks smiled broadly which Harry interpreted as mischievous "A test of sorts."

"I hope I'm good enough I'd really like to be Gryffindor, Albus Dumbledore and nearly every other great witch or wizard of the century was in that house."

"Why are you so set on following in other peoples footsteps Hermione?" Harry posed "Your smart, intelligent and logical. That sounds nothing like Gryffindor qualities. Sure allot of great people have come out of Gryffindor but being a Gryffindor doesn't make you a great person."

Hermoine though for a second. "I guess your right. According to Hogwarts a History, Ravenclaw house would be more suitable for me personality wise."

"How about you Harry?" Neville enquired "What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't really care, I will just let the sorting occur and see where I end up."

"Sounds like a good plan" Neville noted.

* * *

><p>As the train approached the school Neville and Hermione left to get ready. Since Harry and Tonks had already dressed they didn't need to change and so they sat in the relative comfort of each other to watch the scenery change from lush green meadows to more rugged Scottish highland country side.<p>

"Looks like we are here. See ya at dinner" Tonks announced before leaving just as the train pulled into the station.

Harry smiled, watching her go then walked over to where a giant of a man bellowed for all first years to come and follow him.


	11. Eleven --Updated--

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The boat ride had been interesting. Harry had enjoyed seeing the school in all its glory. But as the ride drew on he got bored with the entire theatrics of the thing. The giant squid, the ethereal glow, the mist across the water. All of it was designed to instill an unnatural sense of wonder in the first years.<p>

Harry figured come morning the battlements and stone walls would be as lifeless and foreboding as any other castle in the world.

Arriving outside the main doors they had been greeted by the vice-headmistress. To Harry she seemed very fake, as if she was not all that used to walking upright, her manners and movements were very graceful, cat-like even.

These analytical observations were thanks to Moody's hellish training. "Judge the book by how it sits on the shelf not how it looks or reads." He mentally repeated.

"Welcome first year students." Professor McGonagall began "in a moment you will be taken into the great hall and sorted into your houses. It would be best that you make yourselves presentable." She said the last while looking at the ruffled robes of a boy Harry had overhead called Seamus Finnigan.

Harry casually surveyed his peers, noting that Hermione was reciting some long list of spells. Neville sat over in the corner staring at Trevor and Malfoy had been joined by two larger Dudley type boys. The red head, Ron, was glaring holes into the back of Draco's head.

When the time came they entered into the great hall and were greeted by a hat on a stool that Professor McGonagall had set out.

* * *

><p>The hat spoke "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me." And continued to sing for several minutes. A lively tune that Harry and everyone else in the hall clapped to once ended.<p>

"When I call your name come forth and place the sorting hat atop your head."

The process seemed simple and as advertised. A first year would be called and the hat lowered onto their head upon which the hat would call out a house name. The sorting progressed quickly for some and slower for others.

Neville seemed to argue with the hat for a while before it stated he was to be in Gryffindor.

Hermione was announced to be in Ravenclaw.

Draco barely touched the hat before it announced Slytherin.

"Harry Potter!" The crowd went quiet as Harry approached the stool. He noted that everyone was watching him intently. He sat and the hat was placed on his head.

"Difficult…" A voice said in his mind, similar to how he heard in the hospital.

Without speaking he focused "How so?"

"Ah, adaptable too I see and not at all frightened. You would do well in either Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Place me where I should be." Harry stated.

"Hmm, many want you to go into Gryffindor but while I can see that you are brave you do so out of loyalty to those you trust. And while you are smart and cunning you are a hard worker who learns from doing things yourself and not from books."

Harry frowned "You can see my memories?"

"Yes but fear not, I will not tell anything. I cannot. But that still leaves where you should go... No not should, that is the wrong. Where you NEED to go."

"Then put me where I NEED to be." Harry advised.

"That posses a most difficult question. You would excell in any house. Learn much in Ravenclaw. Gain much in Slytherin. Experience much in Grifindoor. Hmm. Loyal and hard working. Needed most you are in…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hall was silent. Even the Hufflepuff table did not make a sound until a pink haired seventh year shot up out of her seat and screamed.

"WE GOT HARRY-FUCKING-POTTER! YEEHAW!"

That broke the stunned silence and the hall went wild, none wilder than his new house table. He took off the hat and placed it on the stool. Bowled and said his thanks before walking over to the table to sit next to Tonks.

"That was a bit intense" Tonks commented "three times as longer than that Neville boy. Did you ask to be with me?"

Harry looked her in the eye "No. I asked to be placed where I was needed not where I should be put. It wanted me to go into Gryffindor or Slytherin."

Tonks coughed "That would have been a sight. Dark Lords defeater on path to becoming the next dark lord."

Harry sniggered at the idea. And watched as Ron Weasley was sorted into Griffindoor.

* * *

><p>The sorting finished, it was the headmasters turn to speak.<p>

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

And that was that.

Dinner magically appeared before Harry, a banquet of assorted meats and other deliecious goodies. He smiled as he heaped a large selection of roasted meats onto his plate.

Pumpkin juice was rather refreshing and Tonks introduced him to a number of magical cuisines. A separate dessert banquet appeared and Harry watched on in slight amusement and slight horror as Tonks morphed her mouth so as to be able to eat a dozen fudge centered donuts in one go.

"I am lucky that I can eat as much as I wish and never ever lose my wonderful sexy figure."

Harry scoffed at the idea and watched as she gulped down a tureen of custard.

"Of course I need large amounts of energy, magical and otherwise to keep up the changes. That's why I stick to only one or two forms when I'm home or else I would have eaten everything including the kitchen sink."

She swallowed two dozen Danish pastries and chased up those with a plate of pancakes smothered in maple syrup.

"But when I'm at Hogwarts I can do all the shifts I want because we get three square meals a day, all you can eat."

Harry just sat back, eating a small bowl of port wine jelly and ice cream, watching Tonks devour a section of the laden table until it was devoid of anything bar the crockery and silverware.

Tonks leaned back and belched the entire alphabet in one go.

"And that Harry is how you tell the tank is full."

Harry surveyed her form, those who were not used to being in close proximity would think nothing had changed. There was no visible bulge to her stomach nor any real change to her outward appearance.

But for Harry who had spent nearly five weeks in very close proximity, he could tell.

She had grown a half inch if not more. Her body was bigger. Like a thick layer of skin had been added over the existing one. And while her muggle clothes were designed to change with her. The school robes she wore over the top had become ever so slightly tight around her body.

Most noticeably across her bust. Harry blushed.

"Cheat" He whispered "I can see how you hid it. I bet you rearranged your internal structure to quickly break all the food down into base components that dispersed it all into super compressed fats and muscle around your body."

Tonks nodded "Yup, how you know that sort of stuff."

"I may have been forced to fail in school but I still studied. Heath science. Carbohydrates, Proteins and Fats."

Tonks nodded again "On the dot. Oh look profiteer rolls."

Harry cringed.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations! I'm prefect Gabriel Truman, and I'm delighted to welcome you to HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE."<p>

After dinner everyone returned to the dorm rooms. Harry followed the prefects through the twists and turns and moving dead ends until they reached an underground storage area filled with barrels.

That was when Gabriel had appeared.

"This is our entrance to enter unlike the other houses who use passwords or logic riddles. Just tap this sequence on the barrels here. And hey presto."

The large barrel in the middle of the room opened revealing a hidden access way.

"Welcome young Puffs to the 'Hufflepuff Basement'. It is round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it always feels sunny, and its circular windows have a view of rippling grass and dandelions. There is a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hang from the ceiling or sit on the windowsills. Our Head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, is Head of Herbology, and she brings the most interesting specimens (some of which dance and talk) to decorate our room – one reason why Hufflepuffs are often very good at Herbology. Our overstuffed sofas and chairs are upholstered in yellow and black, and our dormitories are reached through round doors in the walls of the common room. Copper lamps cast a warm light over our four-posters, all of which are covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hang on the walls, should you have cold feet."

Harry was in awe of the 'Common Room' and of Gabriel's tour.

A portly woman with a jolly expression stepped forward and patted Gabriel on his shoulder.

"I am Professor Pomona Sprout. I am your head of house. Welcome new Puffs."

There was a round of applause from the assembled students.

"Students belonging to this house are known to be hard-working, friendly, loyal, honest and rather impartial. It may be that due to our values, Hufflepuffs are not as competitive as the other houses, except in Quidditch perhaps, or we are more modest about our accomplishments. "

There had been a giggle at the Quidditch remark.

"I expect great things from you all. Work hard, but enjoy your work. My office and ear is always open. Now off to bed." She paused and turned to the group of seventh years "Oh and Tonks, dear, dear Tonks. NO PRANKS IN THE COMMON ROOM THIS YEAR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**You may wonder what the, "Judge the book by how it sits on the shelf not how it looks or reads", comment is about as usually it is "Don't judge a book by it's cover". **

**Remember we are in a magical world where the Care of Magical Creatures textbook can eat you, the books in the Restricted Section are chained to the bookshelves and the Tomes in the Black Library at ****Grimmauld Place exude and drip black magic.**

**Moody being Moody is paranoid as all heck so it means "don't even pick it up and read it, just watch how it sits on the shelf and you will know all that there is to know about it".**

**Thanks for reading.**

**- Death7270**


	12. Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The months that followed were incredible. Harry enjoyed his classes and got on well with the other students even with his hyped up history thanks to the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter.<p>

The curriculum was simple to understand. Like in most muggle high schools the first year was all about being introduced to magic. Gryffindor and Slytherin had most of their classes together. Why place the two rivals together in the same room no one could understand but that left Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to be together and that worked out just fine.

Harry would sit with Hermione and together they aced anything set before them. The one biggest difficulty for Harry had been using a wand. Tonks had advised, and as had her parents, that he should keep all wandless magic to a bare minimum.

It was rather annoying in charms when he would forget and simply will the spell into existence. He did note that he had far better and more powerful control of the spells when using a wand but it felt unnatural when he cast.

Hermione would often get peeved that he could learn the spell faster than her but took satisfaction that she had better wand skills than him.

Only two classes really gave him food for thought. Potions with Professor Snape and Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) with Professor Quirrell.

* * *

><p>Defence Against the Dark Arts was headache inducing on an order that not even the History of Magic could fathom. Every class was draining on Harry. A constant burning pain in his forehead where his scar was present would last from beginning to end.<p>

He suspected the Professor, a meek sort of man who smelt funny and wore a turban, was the cause. Harry eventually resorted to taking a small pain potion before each class which caused the sharp sensation to become a dull ache and as such allow him to get on with his studies.

But nevertheless Harry kept his eye on the man teaching the class. Even in a crowd a person can still be targeted. Just means there are more witnesses. But Harry figured there was something else at play regarding Professor Quirrell.

* * *

><p>Potions was interesting, Harry though. An average muggle could do potions and perhaps even be better than a pure-blood. It was the most level playing field in Hogwarts. It took skill and determination but it was rewarding on many levels.<p>

Professor Snape was also extremely good if somewhat theatrical.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Harry watched him glide into the room and smiled, he would have to learn that trick for it was amazingly cool. Snape took the roll but like many other teachers stopped at his name, but unlike those other teachers Harry sensed antagonism behind his comments.

"A hero in our midst."

Harry stood up and smiled "Not a hero sir, just a survivor."

"Commendable… tell me what will I get if I add powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up but Harry replied with casual ease "They make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the 'Draught of Living Death'."

"Good, five points to Hufflepuff. Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

Hermione raised her hand again abiet more slowly, Harry winked at her before replying, "A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons."

"Excellent another five points to Hufflepuff. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Hermione's hand remained down this time and Harry smiled openly, "They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite."

"Perfect ten points to Hufflepuff." He looked around the room "And why isn't anybody writing this down."

Snape looked Harry in the eye as a mad dash for ink and parchment erupted in the classroom at which point Harry sensed a presence in his mind.

Focusing, Harry grinned inwardly "Sir, if you want to read my mind I must warn you about what you are going to see. I sense I cannot stop you, not yet, but I can sense you in my head thanks to a lot of practice in St. Mungo's over the summer."

Snape nodded and Harry felt memory after memory being brought to the surface until his entire life flashed before his eyes. It was not painful, not any more, to experience what had happened it was his past.

Harry focused back along the connection until he saw himself sitting in his chair. It was then he realized that he was seeing though Snape's own eyes.

The connection severed and Harry watched as Snape seemingly stumbled slightly.

"Potter, you will remain after class."

* * *

><p>"So what did he say" Tonks asked later that night.<p>

"He was horrified that my life was as it was. Supposedly Dumbledore is my magical guardian and Snape was under the impression that I was leading a life of luxury on par with what the Daily Prophet has been sprouting for the past few weeks."

Tonks leaned back across his lap in the armchair they were sitting in and ruffled his hair.

"So what else he say?"

"If I am to read between the lines, he says he was friends with my mother and knew Aunt Petunia as kids. She was a bad seed then. But my dad kind of pushed things a bit as kids and well that's how Snape became Snape."

"You know Snape is, or was, a Death Eater?"

"No" Harry hadn't figured that one "I think he is just acting out. I think he's really conflicted about something. I could sense it when he looked over my memories."

"You may be a natural Legilimens and I'm guessing he is too."

"What's that?"

"Actual mind reading, different from what we did in St. Mungo's."

"How do I stop it?" Harry asked concerned.

"Well your in luck only a few ever learn Legilimency (the mind art itself), but it's enough. I've been studying Occlumency, a method to protect your mind from others, a side effect of the training helps your knowledge retention too."

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure Harry but it will cost you…" Tonks thought for a moment "Four butterbeers a week for the rest of the year."

"One a week." Harry countered.

"Cheeky, three then"

"One and a box of assorted flavoured chocolate frogs a week."

"You've talked with Mum haven't you."

"She said you need to cut back on the butterbeers if not the food."

"Fine deal, but I want payment up front. You know where your going to get the butterbeers from?"

"Of course I know how the black market of Hogwarts works."


	13. Thirteen (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Halloween was shaping up to be an interesting event.<p>

Tonks had told him that the feast would be awesome and that generally something surprising occurred unexpectedly each year.

Watching the progress of the decorations going up over the week before gave the impression to Harry that the evening would be something huge. Having never celebrated the Hallows' Eve it would be the first special day of the calendar he would get to experience.

Classes were still on but every class had the same festive running theme. In transfiguration they learned to turn watermelons into pumpkins. Not an easy feat to perform. And Harry was beginning to understand the difference of conjuring from transformation.

Transfiguring an inanimate object was easy so long as you can visualize the intended goal. A match to a needle or such. But turning a mouse into an apple applied the additional factor of the mouse's will to remain a mouse and thus more personal will from the caster was required to turn the mouse into an apple. Of course turning a loaf of bread into a cat required less will but much more power as you had to create the will of the cat to remain a cat and not return to a loaf of bread.

It became increasingly apparent to Harry it was easier for him to just conjure an apple or cat than transform it from another form. While most conjuring would not last. Permanency could be achieved by using large amounts of magical energy and for Harry that seemed to be no issue at all.

However professor McGonagall did not see it that way and made sure he did it the right way. So turning a watermelon to a pumpkin was annoyingly hard because the watermelon would keep on wanting to return to a watermelon.

Charms was all about decorations. Creating spider webs and making pieces of paper and string to act like spiders.

Hermoine was annoyed when Harry managed to turn a bed sheet into a fake ghost. She fought back by making large heavy chains tinkle and jingle in a very creepy manner.

It was fun and interesting. Something he hoped would continue for the rest of the day at least.

* * *

><p>Tonks had adapted to her new living situation.<p>

After all Harry had gone through it had felt right that he should stay with them. He had experienced so little in his life. Knew nothing of his heritage or who he was. When he had saved her on their visit to Diagon Alley she had really started to feel for him in a way that was closer than it should be for people of their varying ages.

She just couldn't explain it.

Her entire Muggle school life she had been shunned because she was different, but she liked how she was and did not care what the other school kids thought of her. Of course in those days she had only just started to learn to morph, hair colour and a few make up effects but it was enough. She became a complete extrovert and rebellious, to her teachers more so than her parents.

When her Hogwarts letter came she was over the moon. She would finally be able to be herself all the time and not have to pretend to be a muggle who happened to dye her hair often.

The sorting into Hufflepuff was welcome as she never felt she fit anywhere in particular. Mum had been a Gryffindor as had been uncle Sirius but she never felt the drive to be any of the specific traits that made a Gryffindor, a Gryffindor.

And so the first few months were relatively good. She didn't make any friends but like Mum had always taught her; she learnt the lay of the land.

Puberty came early, her first menses arrived just after Halloween. Along with it came a boost to her morphic powers. She could now do partial body changes and over the months leading up to the Christmas break she secretly learned how to alter her entire body. A skill she refined over the break to the point she could do imitation.

Her ancestry had begun to show more clearly, and rather too rapidly, she began to look like a younger version of her Aunt. Desperate to be anything but like her Aunt she made the decision to be someone else. Completely. So first day back from break she became Tonks. Bright, bubbly, pink haired and sassy.

It was a sensation, the other girls were envious and the boys were interested.

As other girls began to go into puberty she upped her game, becoming more and more noticeable. Larger bust, taller and more brightly coloured.

Second year went by in a blur of pranks as her rebellious streak bloomed hot and hard. She began to imitate others and would literally steal a kiss from guys she liked, acting as their girlfriends (or boyfriends as the case may be).

That however did not go over too well when she was found out. Retribution was downright mean at times. Items were stolen, spiteful pranks were played. She took them with the grace deserved having been caught out.

Third year was the beginning of her sexual awakening. She met a boy, Charles Weasley, Charlie to his friends, fourth year, a Gryffindor and their Quidditch team seeker. He was considered the best since the legendary James Potter and was amazing to watch.

She had had crushed on him hard since the end of the second year and when she finally managed the nerve to talk with him he spoke back. It was amazing and shocking all at once, so much so her hair turned as red as his.

That seemed to get his attention, at first he had thought it a joke but when she had explained that she was a metamorphic he had been amazed.

She did a few of her favourite tricks, one in particular that always got her fellow Puffs laughing was when she changed her nose to a pig's snout. Charlie though it was a lark and his honest boisterous laugh had put her instantly at ease.

They met often after that, in the library or the great hall. Charlie was doing care of magical creatures and he simply loved handling the beasts and animals that they got to see in class. His goal was to become a dragon handler once out of Hogwarts.

His passionate speech about the future drove her to do the best in her classes. Moving up from mediocre to exceptional. Of course when she was not in class she was still her rebellious self.

Charlie told her how she reminded him of his two younger brothers. Twin precocious monsters that drove the family mad with their pranks.

They went out on the first Hogsmeade Village trip. Having been allowed to go since third year Charlie gave her the tour of the best spots. Later they shared a butterbear and explored Zonko's Joke Shop together.

The day ended with a kiss, a wonderful glorious kiss that she had earned herself and not stolen.

Things went well and she invited him over a few times during the summer before her fourth year. One of those times was incredibly special, a truly pivotal moment in her life.

* * *

><p>Mum and Dad had gone out shopping; an arduous chore that occurred on a fortnightly basis. Dad would follow Mum into Diagon and purchase all the potion and magical ingredients they would need to replace the houses larder. Then Dad would drag Mum into a muggle supermarket for grocery shopping. The whole ordeal took over four hours because of the many disagreements and arguments over what was considered the right way of doing things.<p>

So in their absence she had witch called Charlie and he had floo'ed right over with a case of chilled butterbeers.

Heading up to her room they sat and chatted while listening to Wired Sisters on the wizarding wireless.

It felt like a dream; one moment they were laughing the next they were kissing in a fever of heated need.

All she knew was she wanted him and that he wanted her. She stripped off her top and let him peel away her bra. She treated him by increasing her bust on request and let him pull off her skirt and panties.

Standing naked before him she had spun around and changed her body as he directed, it was fun, she was making him happy and if he was happy she was too.

He kissed her and pawed at her breasts with his rough hands. He kissed between the generous cleavage she had created for him. Licking and sucking her nipples until they stood out hard and proud.

When he undressed she admired his muscled, Quidditch toned body. He stood before her in just his boxers, a prominent bulge straining against the inside.

She wanted him, wanted him desperately. Needed, was the optimum word.

He had her kneel and strip the last vestment from him. He sprung out no longer confined.

She panicked for an instant unsure to what to do. This was her first time. The first time she had seen a man fully. Even when she mimicked she never changed more than what could been seen clothes on. Now she was afraid.

Charlie knelt and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She let him guide her to the bed and gave her another butterbeer to sip while he professed they could stop if she wanted too.

But as she sat there watching him she could not help but stare at his hardness. It looked glorious. She wanted it, needed it. Putting her drink down she lay atop her bed and spread herself wide for him.

Charlie had smiled and moved over her, kneeling between her legs he pressed his fingers into her folds, spreading her wider. He smiled again and began to ease himself into her.

* * *

><p>At first all she felt was pressure, but when he reached her barrier he whispered his love for her and pushed hard.<p>

Pain. Pain like nothing else in her life crashed across her as he took her virginity.

Tonks had felt so conflicted then. She wanted needed him but the pain was tremendous her hair cycled through colours.

Charlie whispered that it was ok, that everything was ok. All the time thrusting in and out of her.

After a while he requested that she be tighter for him even thought the pain increased all she wanted was to feel his fullness inside her.

Hours passed, time blurred. She knew Charlie had finished twice within her by the time they were done.

He dressed and left with a promise to see here at Hogwarts.

Tonks had just laid there in a daze. Sore but happy she had made him happy.

Hearing her parents return she got up, looked in the mirror and reverted to her normal self. She dressed quickly and remade the bed.

The sheets were bloody but she would pass it off as an early menses accident should anyone ask.

She went downstairs and pinched a pain potion from the larder. Dinner went fine and she retired early to inspect the damage done. Being a metamorph had some advantages and with the help of a hand mirror she forced healed all the little nicks, cuts and tears to her privates.

All of a sudden for no reason she felt sad.


	14. Fourteen (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>A revelation occurred on the Hogwarts express.<p>

Charlie had made prefect that year. So she had sought out Charlie in the prefects carriage up the front of the Hogwarts Express only to find him hanging off another girl.

She watched as he kissed the Ravenclaw Prefect in the same year as him. It was not until she confronted him after the sorting of that years firsties, that she realised that the girl he had made her, albeit willingly, change into for his pleasure had been nigh identical of the girl he had been with on the train earlier that day.

Angry and confused she shouted and raved at him until he slapped her.

It was a shock but not as much as what he told her soon after.

"Tonks, your cool but not that cool. You may act sassy and talk cute but your uptight. Nearly a whole year I wasted on you and even then it took two doses of love potion to get you to spread you legs for me. Here I was thinking your playing hard to get but you were a fucking virgin. Christ. Worst lay ever. Metamorphic may be cool but… fuck. Its over."

Charlie walked off.

She had been devastated and a short while later she found herself atop the astronomy tower ready to jump when a voice behind her had said to come down.

William 'Bill' Weasley, Charlie's older brother had heard from someone who had witnessed the break up. He apologised and swore he would make his brother pay.

That struck a nerve with Tonks. Why should someone else make Charlie pay for what he had done. Drugged and used to get a feel what his next conquest would be like to sleep with.

No if anyone was going to make Charlie pay it would be her.

Feeling immediately better about herself she hopped down from the battlements and kissed Bill on the check.

With reflexes only a metamorph could ever have she reached down and grabbed Bill by the crotch hard, hearing Bill groan in discomfort.

"Never use a girl like your brother did or I will rip yours off too." She winked and let go. Walking back to her room with a sway to her hips and spring to her walk.

She never saw Bill again, but the new Tonks was on a mission to show Charlie what he was missing out on. One partner after another be it boy/girl. Anyone that interested her was hers.

Sex became her, if a guy took an interest she would date them and generally bed them but if they asked her to be someone she wasn't they were dumped.

The rumour that spread that she had done the entire Slytherin Quidditch team was not far off. And by the end of her fourth year she had experienced many highs but many more lows.

Over that summer she went out to Muggle clubs and bars, she tried new things and experienced everything she could.

Her class work did not suffer, she would not allow it. Her goal had been set on becoming an Auror so people like Charlie would be punished and other women would not have to suffer as she had.

Fifth year introduced her to Charlie's younger twin brothers. Little demons that nearly rivalled her in school pranks. Seeing a opportunity, she took them under her wing and together they caused havoc. They were both geniuses in the art of mischief.

The year flew by what with studying for OWLs and such. She noted that Charlie would look her way but her plan was not yet ready for him.

With her scores and peer recommendation she would have made prefect that year if Sprout had no put her foot down against the idea. Tonks had to agree. She was not a person that should be responsible for others. It just was not her nature.

* * *

><p>It was in her sixth year, a week before the end of the year at the final banquet that she struck back at Charlie.<p>

With just a little bit of help from his brothers. She used all her experience, the skills she had learned outside the classroom and in dozens of bedrooms, empty classrooms and assorted broom closets of Hogwarts to entice him to her.

She made herself his perfect woman. The woman of his wants and desires. SHE was a mesmerizing blend of every single girl she had seen him with. A concoction of a running theme she had noted with him.

Big tits, tight ass, long flowing red hair and a come-hither personality that would make men and some women drool. It was a look that brought many to her but today it was targeted only at him.

The twins were made to nudge and push at the right moments leading up towards the banquet. And when HE came to HER she knew her plan had worked.

For the first time in nearly three years they spoke. He gave her several apologies and a deep profession of love and admiration. She let it wash over her and acted the ditzy school girl that he wanted her to be.

When he invited her back to his room, as prefect and Quidditch captain of Gryfindoor, she went willingly hanging off his every word like it was the word of god. His bedroom was private and nestled in the upper floors of the tower. No one would disturb them.

She let him have his way with her, showed him how good she had become. She realised his skills and appendage were quite lacking compared to some who she had been with. And it took all her will not to be revolted at what she was doing with this fiend.

Once he was spent it was time for her revenge. Changing, she made herself stronger but more importantly not what he wanted her to be. She returned to the way she had been when she first met him in third year.

"What are you doing" he asked as he turned him over and began to ride him.

"Taking my own pleasure." She had commented and smiled.

One ability metamorphic's have is a stamina that is physically fuelled and mentally controlled. With training it can be harnessed.

Time passed and once he was utterly spent, unable to continue she used a potion to bring him unnaturally to full mast. Designed to enable sex she used it to keep him hard. He began to struggle under her but she held him down and away from his wand.

She had thought of simply raping him as a guy but that was useless too her. He had never forced her as such, he had just taken his pleasure from her. This way she was herself as she had been and always wanted to be (just a little bit stronger).

She rode him making herself tighter and dryer. The friction burned but felt wonderful as he shouted and thrashed underneath her.

When he began to beg her to stop, she didn't, she was not ready. Every twinge, every sign of pain and discomfort was bringing her closer. She drove harder, moved faster. Letting the friction burn and stimulate her in a perverse but strangely satisfying way.

His screams brought her over the edge. An ecstasy exploded from the point of union and travelled throughout her body. Years of stress and guilt left her in an instant.

It had been cruel, dark but oh so gratifying. She knew he would never speak of it for to do so would shame him forever. Easing off him slowly, she drew the separation out as long as possible.

He was chaffed, skin cracked and reddened. He was still hard and would be for some time until the potion wore off. Her toes tingled from the aftershocks.

She noted the bruises and marks up and down his body where she had held him from moving. A large hand print where she had slapped him in the face as he had done to her.

Taking another look at his hardened length she leaned down to lick and suck the heated skin before biting down and sawing her teeth against the flesh.

Releasing him she whispered "Never again Charlie" in his ear before leaving just as the dawn sun began to break the new day.

* * *

><p>The rest of the year went by in a funk. Sex lost its lustre, but she still sought its comfort during the week. The fullness and closeness it brought was soothing.<p>

She ended the year without must ado and had gone home in a funk. Her grades had also suffered in that final week.

Then she met Harry, he had truly saved her. He asked nothing of her but to be herself.

He trusted her, made her feel special and the centre of attention not because she was someone else but because she was herself. When she had returned for her seventh year she had vowed to protect him to be there for him when he needed her.

But more often than not HE had been there for HER. When the guys (and to a degree girls) she had been with had come looking for the sexually voracious Tonks they all knew and enjoyed only to find out she wasn't putting out, they grew annoyed. Even in Hufflepuff the house of loyalty and understanding they attempted to pressure her into their beds.

Harry had interceded multiple times and comforted her when particularly nasty things had been produced. She began to realize that the self she had created in pursuit of Charlie had been a vile thing, a creature more so than a woman.

He stood up for her. Protected her. Made her out to be something important. Was she?

Tonks smiled sadly and looked at the time, noting that the Halloween feast would be starting soon. Looking in the mirror as she dressed she saw tears had streamed down her face.


	15. Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry saw Tonks as she walked into the common room from the girl's dorm and waved her over to where he was standing.<p>

The Hufflepuff dorms were divided into two areas the boy's side and the girl's side.

Each individual Puff got a separate bedroom, with the dorms radiating out from the common room in two wide but interwoven spirals built into the ground below the kitchen but well above the dungeons that the snakes dwelled in. It was always warm like Gabriel had said at the start of the year, as the heat from the giant ovens above radiated down.

First years were closer to the common room but seventh years were towards the far end of the spirals. The individual rooms themselves each contained a four-poster bed and had space for a work desk, wardrobe as well as a small bookcase. Light filtered in through small windows and everlasting candles were housed in three tier hangers, ready for when the light became too dim to see by.

Harry had just come from his room when he had seen her. She looked upset and he hoped no one had been picking on her again. The past was the past, move onwards and upwards. Striving ever forward.

When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his head and gave him a crushing hug.

"Ready for the feast, I peaked in earlier and noted they were making triple-choc éclairs."

Harry extricated himself and blushed when he came face to bosom once again.

"Awe can't handle the girls can ya Harry." She commented learning over and letting her robe part to give a better view of her sizable cleavage.

"You enjoy embarrassing me don't you?" Harry sighed rubbing his jaw.

"Only in private..." She grinned "Your too bad ass to do so otherwise."

Harry coughed and stood tall. "Then I best get you to the great hall where there is the most public available to save me from your wit."

* * *

><p>They walked the short distance to the great hall. Harry had begun to get used to the moving staircases and fake floors. The fake doors on the other hand were still giving him a run for his money but he was getting used to them slowly.<p>

They sat at the house table and waited for the night's banquet to begin.

Dumbledore made a short speech then released a swarm of bats from his wand that circled and screeched overhead before exploding into a shower of lemon drops and other wrapped sweats.

The enchanted ceiling that had enthralled him the first time he had seen it and still did was deceivingly ominous. Having seen the clear sky outside Harry figured it had decided to join in the festivities too.

"So what had you so upset before?" He asked tonks as she idly ate a pumpkin pie.

She looked up, her eyes immeasurably sad. The lavender tint evident but without the usual glow that accompanied.

"I was reminiscing on my time at Hogwarts and how things had turned out."

Ever perceptive Harry pushed for details. Tonks declined at first but eventually relented somewhat.

"I believe you're too young to hear what I have to say."

"Tonks, I have killed six people since we meet." He dead panned giving her an all knowing look. "You're a really bad influence."

Tonks giggled but gave up. "I'm the school slut, do you understand what I mean?"

Harry nodded, he understood the concept.

"Well before all this began I was picked on at my muggle school because I was different. When I came to Hogwarts I thought it would be a change, that people would be more accepting, but instead they used me because I was different. I met a guy that I really, really liked. He used a love potion on me and had his way with me only to dump me for what he considered was a more mature girl. I wanted to die so bad, but then I realised I wanted revenge more than my own death. So I set about proving I was better, proving I could be the best. I learnt to be what he had wanted me to be and when he came back to me grovelling I let him experience what I had become and then I did the exact same thing he did to me." Tonks paused, gathering herself, "I felt better but hollow inside. Like my purpose was gone, I had no idea who I was and so I just went with the motions of what I was used too after that. Then I met you and my life changed. I feel again. I feel happy but I regret all I have done. It was wrong on so many levels."

Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she began to cry. Her sobs were muffled by his collar.

"Harry, I think I will go freshen up before people start to gawk any more than they already have."

Harry looked her in the eye and noted some of their glow had returned. "Will you be alright on your own?"

"Sure" she said rubbing the tears from her eyes "I'm a big girl now, second floor bathroom is not far."

When she had left Harry sagged into the seat, what was he supposed to do, or what could possibly say or do that would help. He sat back, all thoughts of food lost to him.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes (a quarter of an hour) after Tonks had left there was a commotion at the entrance to the hall. Professor Quirrell ran in calling that a troll had entered the dungeons. He promptly collapsed in the middle of the hall.<p>

Dumbledore ordered for quiet and for all students to return to their dorms.

Fearing something had or might happen to Tonks he alerted Gabriel.

"And where do you think you're going to go now Mister Potter?" Gabriel asked, sending a witch call to their head of house.

"Well I intend to make sure that my one true and closest friend is alright. But if things go to pot I may be adding a troll to my kill list."

Harry ran out the hall, leaving a shocked Gabriel to organise the rest of the puffs.

* * *

><p>Harry dashed up the two flights of stairs dodging students and teachers. He'd reached the second floor corridor just as a huge bulk shoved its way inside the bathroom he was looking for.<p>

He heard Tonks scream and the sound of spell fire. An earth rumbling roar followers as he dived into the room.

Moody's voice shouted in his head "Silver Sickles Damage Werewolves".

An mnemonic for "Survey, Study, Destroy, Win."

He surveyed the room quickly most of the stalls had been destroyed leaving little cover for him or Tonks to use. Tonks was trapped in the corner firing bombarda hexes and cutting curses at the approaching troll.

He studied the troll next. It was enraged, a blessing and curse. The more angrier it got the dumber it became. But the angrier it was the more stronger it became too. He saw numerous cuts and breeding wounds where Tonks or someone else had cast cutters against it.

It was time to destroy.

Judging the distance he drew his white wand and cast a powerful stunner.

It had no effect but it did draw the beast's attention to him. Cursing, he charged slinging a double bone breaker at its legs. Both spells bounced off the creatures hide.

He though quickly and remembered that trolls were immune to many spells. Except contact spells spells that caused damage effects directly, unlike charms or enchantments.

Harry barely dodged a swing of the troll's mighty club. Diving he felt bits of tile embed in his shoulder and he'd realised he was not wearing his special robes but casual clothes for the feast. Doubly cursing he dodged another swing and sided up to Tonks.

She nursed what looked to be a broken arm and a badly twisted leg.

"You OK to move?"

"Not really. Fuck got me good Harry. I cannot focus."

Harry turned and faced the troll down. He threw an acid cloud at its face and watched as it clawed at the melting skin, dropping its club.

Sizing the opportunity he cast a whip spell, wrapping the blue tendril around the troll's body. Then forcing a powerful surge of energy into the spell he tugged and sliced into the troll's hard flesh exposing its insides.

Finaly Harry threw a gravity ball into the troll, aiming for the gapping wound at it's stomach.

The troll went quite as Harry released all his magics. It stumbled back but began to move, still lumbering forward trying to reach him and Tonks. It roared one final time before its body erupted into a plume of blood and fleshy bits as the gravity change literally ripped its body apart from the inside out.

Harry erected a shield around them that shrugged off most of the sudden deluge of gore.

He turned to Tonks as the blood rain ceased and the remaining pieces slumped to the broken tiled floor.

"So I have an answer. Or at least some advice since you never actually asked a question. The past is the past. Move on and be who you want to be. Love and trust those you care for. Experience life but don't go seeking the terrible out. Let it come to you in the light of day and face it head on. Save others as you save yourself and only look back to learn from your mistakes. That's how I have been living since I met you Tonks. My life with the Dursley's is over. I was hurt. Badly. Sure I have regrets, but I have learned from them so I don't have as many in the future."

He smiled and collapsed on the bathroom floor.


	16. Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry woke in the sterile clean smelling bed that only ever seemed to exist in hospitals. Turning he looked out the window at the Quidditch stadium. Affirming that he was still at Hogwarts which meant he had wound up in the infirmary.<p>

An elderly matron walked over, she looked similar to a nurse he had seen at St. Mungos over the summer.

"Would you perhaps be related to Elizabeth Pomfrey at St. Mungo's?" He asked.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Yes she is my younger sister."

Harry smiled and looked over at the other bed where he noted Tonks was sleeping soundly.

"What's the damage?"

Madame Pomfrey drew herself up and began casting diagnostic spells.

"Well Mister Potter you have been put through the grinder more than once, Liz sent me you records and there is nothing more I can do that they couldn't, for your long term injuries that is."

Harry shrugged and picked at the scar along his mouth.

"Your latest escapades were easily fixed, a few cuts and embedded detritus. Your key issue was acute magical exhaustion. You have been in bed for a full day, while I wish to keep you in for observation overnight you are free to go back to the dorms anytime you wish."

"What of my friend?"

"Normally patient confidentiality would prevent me from answering however Miss Tonks approved you as her emergency contact when she came in yesterday. She did not wish her parents informed. I assume you wish her access to your files as well?"

Harry nodded "So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Madame Pomfrey replied, "She suffered a broken arm and a torn achilles tendon with multiple cracked ribs and a concussion. Because of her nature I am unable to simply heal her and without clear conscious effort she cannot repair herself. I reset all the breaks in her ribs and have given her a sedative so that in the morning she wakes well rested. I expect she will just reform her body and walk out."

Harry felt relieved. He had seen her heal some nasty training injuries but seeing her asleep in a hospital bed was disconcerting. Only due to the nature of the injuries she had sustained protecting him over, had she required to stay in St. Mungo's.

"No evil intent this time round?"

"No new scars for either of you. A troll is just a beast, even if it had a magical core (which it doesn't) its attack was fueled by anger and rage not dedicated hate (evil)."

"We keep what we kill." Harry sighed "I will stay until she wakes."

"Good night then Mister Potter, a sleeping draught and a pain potion is on your table should you require."

Harry watched the matron depart to her office before turning over to gaze at Tonks. Her chest rising and falling with each breath. Silently hoping for the best he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tonks woke and cringed. The pain from her cracked and fractured ribs evident. She focused allowing the bones to knit together perfectly.<p>

Her whole body ached but use of a pain potion would cloud her mind making the whole process take longer.

The leg was next and she nearly screamed as she stretched the tendon back to where it should have been and linked the strands of muscle together. She saw

Harry had appeared at her side clutching her good hand in his. His expression was grim but she knew he knew what was going on.

She smiled and continued onto her broken arm.

Closing her eyes, she studied the fracture and noted where the breaks had occurred, three in total. She was so in tune with her body she could detect the individual stands of muscle that had been shredded from the fracture.

It was more painful than when she normally broke or regrew bones to change her height or shape because the body had naturally begun the healing process.

That process and inflammation would normally be held at bay during a morphic change. She would still feel the pain but not the accompanying effects of the body.

This would hurt.

She decided to start all over again with the entire bone instead of repairing the existing three fractures. She dissolved the bone pieces into her body and recreated the bone. She then had to partially break the connecting bones so as to slip the new bone back into the joint. Relocating it back in its proper place.

Attempting to recreate the entire structure in one go, once before after falling off her broom, had fused the bones together. This method was slower but safer.

Tonks sighed in relief and patted Harry on the shoulder with the healed arm. He smiled and looked visibly relieved.

All that was left was the skin damage and bruising, a quick once over and she morphed her entire body back to its usual Tonks shape.

Pain free she swung up onto the side of the bed and stood. Not a sign that anything had occurred evident.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

Tonks stretched letting him hear all the pops and creaks of her body sound out.

Her stomach growled "Meh hungry!"

Harry sighed and produced a butterbeerr from his pocket.

"Well, it's nearly lunch, time to refill your tank in case we go up against giants or dragons later today."

Tonks punched him in the shoulder affectionately "The way things have been going. Don't even joke about that shit."

* * *

><p>Harry watched (as did the rest of the table, most of the teachers and practically every student in the great hall) as Tonks consumed, no devoured seven huge bowls of spaghetti, five pitchers of apple cider, a dozen egg omelettes and the biggest bowl of ice-cream he had ever seen, specially prepared in the kitchen for her, it was the seize of a small bathtub.<p>

She polished it all off with an entire box of chocolate frogs that one of the Puffs had given as a get well soon present/gift.

Tonks leaned back and belched loudly drawing a stern look from Professor McGonagall and a laugh from most of those who had been watching her eat.

Harry had to giggle when she asked if he had a spare toothpick as she may have eaten hers.

"So feeling even better than before?" Harry queried, pushing his half-finished lemon tart aside.

Tonks groaned and deliberately inflated her stomach. "Totally" she sighed giving another mock groan.

Harry handed her a toothpick and leaned back to watch her clean her perfectly clean teeth.

It was the little things she did that made it so abnormal. Metamorphism of her calibre did not need to do most things he or any normal human required.  
>Over the summer Andromeda had taken him aside to explain what metamorphs were.<p>

* * *

><p>"They are special, and true metamorphics like Tonks are exceedingly rare."<p>

Andromeda paused searching for the right words "Most can only change the basics like eye and hair colour or skin tone. Few have the ability to change specific attributes like high or facial features."

"And Tonks?" Harry asked genuinely interested.

"Tonks can change her entire body's structuring. She can remake or remodel her body inside and out to be whatever she wants it to be. As such things like breathing through her mouth are not necessary; she could choose to absorb oxygen from the air via her skin directly into her blood."

"Amazing."

Andromeda nodded "Tonks also processes food down to its basic properties and so there is very little waste of any type thus, and she will hate me for saying it, there is no need to go to the toilet. But with this power comes risks. If she does not focus correctly she could puncture her own lung or crush her heart."

Harry watched Andromeda turn and look out the window.

"One of my pet peeves is if she did not filter the small amount of alcohol from those butterbeers she is fond of correctly the alcohol could build up and make her exceptionally drunk and throw off her morphs."

Andromeda had gone on to explained many of her concerns and asked him to limit her contact with such beverages.

* * *

><p>Harry knew that if Tonks wanted, she could drink an entire barrel of fire whisky and convert the booze into pure sugars before it even reached her stomach much less her brain or blood stream. But if she did not set her body up to do so in the first place it would be her undoing<p>

So things like cleaning her teeth or even exercise was not necessary. She could just morph. He smiled as she flashed her pearly whites back at him.

* * *

><p>Tonks looked at him gazing at her and then up at the wall.<p>

"We will talk later about, um, things. Don't you have broom practice Harry?"

Harry looked at the time and noted he was running late. Jumping up he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before running out the hall.

Tonks sat there, toothpick half out of her mouth, too shocked to move.


	17. Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Broom practice was something Harry had been looking forward too and something Hermione had been dreading all year to date.<p>

Gryffindor and Slytherin had gone through Madam Hooch's course at the start of the year.

Harry had heard that Draco Malfoy had stolen Neville's remember-all, a gift from his grandmother, after Neville had had an accident needing him to be taken to the infirmary.

Draco had gone toe to toe with Ron Weasley in the air above the Whomping Willow. Both boys had tried to tackle each other midair only to fall into the tree.

The tree apparently had not been happy and both boys had walked away the worse for wear with month long detentions. Neville had recovered his remember-all a week later when Trevor was found atop it in the main quad, an area on the far side of the castle from both the Gryffindor tower and the Quidditch stadium where broom practice occurred.

* * *

><p>"Up"<p>

The broom snapped into his outstretched hand instantly.

Harry turned and watched as Hermione's broom simply rolled away from her.

It was all about will power and had nothing to do with magic at all. You WILL the broom into your hand, you WILL the broom to move, words and body motions were just the beginning.

Next came the "mounting" of the broom.

This for Harry felt easy and natural. He could feel the cushioning spell that he was sitting on. Hermione on the other hand could not understand that and gripped it like it was just an inert wooden stick.

Within minutes Harry and about a quarter of the class were airborne.

Overall, it felt incredible.

The wind in his face, his feet off the ground. Madam Hooch let those who seemed to have gotten the hang of it free reign to do as they pleased and Harry shot off into the sky.

Tonks had said his Dad had been gifted as a Quidditch seeker.

He soared and spun and dived for over an hour. When Madame Hooch whistled they all returned and Harry jumped off at the last minute landing perfectly beside her.

"You should try out for the Quidditch team of you house next year." She told him as he handed the school broom back.

Harry smiled and agreed politely that he would look into it. While flying was exhilarating the idea of Quidditch paled compared to learning a new spell or dueling with Moody.

* * *

><p>Tonks had a free period after lunch and so she had gone up to the Owlery to send a letter to her parents explaining that everything was fine, not to worry and leave her be.<p>

She had not seen the paper but guessed the Daily Prophet would run a 'Harry vs Troll' story once they got wind of it unless they already had, in which case she needed to do as much damage control as possible.

As she walked up to the tower she contemplated the kiss Harry had given her in the great hall.

It was not unwelcome but it was totally unexpected. She was also unsure of its meaning. Was he being overly friendly or did he feel something more towards her than she had previously believed.

It was confusing and every little girly though she may have had, had this been her first year flashed through her head over and over until she was going in circles culminating in the hope that all she had though was not a dream.

Foe the first time in a very long while; she blushed.

Reaching the Owlery she attached the letter, that she hoped would explain everything, to a school owl and sent it on its way.

Walking back she contemplated her feelings for Harry. Her default category of 'sexual' did not quite fit and the idea of a sisterly bond was something that didn't suite the situation considering Harry's past.

The idea that it was a maternal motherly bond totally creeped her out, but of all the options it was the more credible possibility compared to the idea of a sisterly connection.

She sighed. Walking back towards the dorm she found Harry racing out of the kitchen a huge basket slung over his shoulder.

"Why couldn't you just be a bit older and we can get it over and done with." She said quietly to herself, seeing him bounding up the steps.

"Why do you want me to be older?" He asked having heard her comment. He stopped and turned back.

"Never you mind" Tonks hissed, turning away to use a sizable amount of her morphic power to bring the embarrassed look on her face under control.

Turning back she smiled "Wotcher, Harry?"

Harry returned her greeting with a nod.

"Industrious little bastards they are." He commented with a point towards the kitchen "Let's eat outside tonight, I've got all your favourites."

Tonks perked up. Where food and her favourites were concerned she was in heaven.

"Strawberry moose?" She probed, cocking her head to the side.

Harry nodded

"Apple cobbler with honey soaked raisins and marshmallow whipped cream?"

Harry's face went into a wide grin. To any other it would have been the most terrifying expression they may have ever encountered.

"What about ..."

Harry put a finger to her lips. "Yes I have got triple-choc eclairs and a plate of cold cuts for myself, not to mention a tub of frozen lemon and lime sherbet plus many, many items I'm not even going to hint at."

Tonks jumped for joy before she followed Harry out the main entrance.

* * *

><p>Later that day as they sat watching the sun set over the lake an owl swooped down and deposited a letter in Harry's lap before flying off.<p>

It was addressed to both of them:

_Please come to the headmaster's office, third gargoyle on the right off the fourth floor, first thing after dinner.  
>The password is "Cotton Candy".<br>Thank you,  
>Albus Dumbleore<br>Headmaster  
><em>

Harry shrugged and set the letter aside. Dinner would be over shortly and they could head right over.

* * *

><p>Arriving in the office they took note that their head of house, Professor Sprout, and a blue robed man they had never seen before, were also in attendance.<p>

"Ah, Harry, Nymphadora welcome." The aged headmaster greeted as they walked into the room.

Tonks bristled at the use of her name, but Sprout gave her a warning glare not to make an issue of it.

"This here is Auror Shacklebolt from the department of law enforcement. He would like your account of the recent troll incident."

Harry and Tonks both nodded.

"Now, I have received multiple complaints and statements of the events leading up to the incident itself but I would like your account of the matter. Please have a seat and we can get started."

Auror Shacklebolt walked forward and began the interview. Having gone through several similar procedures in recent weeks, Harry and Tonks were well versed in its protocol.

"Lord Potter, as lord of your house you are considered of age to give consent to this interview. Miss Tonks as you are of age you may choose to consent or refuse on your own volition. Do both of you agree?"

"So mote it be" they said in reply

Harry smiled and took the proffered seat and over the next hour and a half he recounted everything he could remember.

A pensive memory was extracted from both of them and Harry was issued with a summary waiver for use of dark magic in self-defence.

* * *

><p>After Auror Shacklebolt had left Harry requested a moment with the headmaster. Professor Sprout departed when he stated he would not require her assistance. Tonks remained and sat on the side of his chair, her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"I hear you are my magical guardian."

If the headmaster looked shocked he didn't look it.

"Yes I am you magical guardian, responsible for your governance in the magical world or was until you accepted the Lordship of House Potter. Your everyday guardian was Petunia Dursley until it was passed on to the Tonks'. That will expire when you turn seventeen and come of age."

"Why did you not intercede in my early childhood? You must have known of the abuse."

"You had no family, your godfather was in Azkaban and you were a celebrity. I believed the Dursley's were the correct people for you to be with. Blood wards had been drawn up and as Lily's sister, Petunia, would link you to the blood wards and hide your location and provide protection."

Harry scowled "Love… that magic only works with great love. It hid them alright but also hid the truth. Hated me with every fibre of their being. Ten years of abuse, did you not check on me?"

Dumbledore pointed to several silver items on the shelf behind him.

"The first one told me if the blood wards were active and working. It stopped the moment you severed your ties with Petunia. The next one is a health gauge, as long as you are in no mortal peril, it functions. It does not tell me if you are unwell and up until that day, while yes you were in peril, you were in no threat to your mortal life."

Harry stood "No, but I was tortured to within an inch of it."

Dumbledore continued unfazed "The last one is a magical gauge, similar to the trace, if any magic is used near you or in the area it would alert me. I picked up your apparition into the barrier and was on my way to you when I lost all connection. The house became unplotable. It was not until after you had departed the barrier that I was able to get inside. By then the Aurors had taken over and had everything in hand. I had no reason to interfere after that."

"Did you not think I would want to know all this?" Harry glowered

"Perhaps, but I knew you would be here and you would seek me out as you have done now."

"Thank you for your support headmaster." Harry took Tonks by the hand and strode over to the door turning at the last minute to flick a gravity orb at the three silver trinkets.

Dumbledore watched as at first all three were crushed together into a tiny ball of silver metal before they exploded into fine silver dust.


	18. Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the year went by without too much incident.<p>

The Daily Prophet had an injunction filed against it by the Hogwarts 'Board of Directors' preventing it from writing anything pertaining to the troll attack, under the grounds that it was an ongoing investigation on how the troll had gotten into Hogwarts in the first place.

Harry was happy and Tonks was feeling better. Her parents had written back, concerned but understanding. With the Aurors concluding the attack had not been targeted against him specifically. Why the troll was in Hogwarts or how it got inside was unknown, what was known however was it had had help. No trolls, especially of the variety it had been, was known to be in the area.

As the winter holidays came around, Harry and Tonks prepared to return home.

The train ride was also uneventful for them personally but Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy had made a fuss. Both had become embittered rivals since the first day of Hogwarts.

Ron now had a core group of 'Anti-Slytherin' supporters in Gryffindor and Draco had added to his personal snake gang. The two rival gangs clashed frequently in the school, mostly in the dungeons but occasionally in the halls or on the school field.

Neville had kept Harry in the know and was keeping out of the mess but when every other first year boy in the Gryffindor dorm was backing Ron it was hard to keep away from the peer pressure.

Harry had patted Neville on the back and announced he was doing a wonderful job sticking up for himself and should not be afraid to say 'NO!' to Ron and the others.

Neville had smiled at that and said he would see Harry in the New Year.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Kings Cross Harry was greeted by three rather human looking goblins.<p>

Helga, Sanhedrin and Block were half-goblins, or Orcs. Goblin/Human crossed. Orcs acted as goblin guards in the muggle world where full goblin guards would be too obvious. They were to be his personal bodyguard perceivably for the rest of his natural life.

They escorted him and Tonks to the station's fire place and together floo'd back to the Tonks'.

Changes, drastic in nature, had occurred to the residence much to Ted's annoyance. Harry had offered to move out but the Tonks' had refused to hear of it and insisted he stay.

Externally and to all muggles the house looked normal. Any muggle visiting would only see and experience the house as it had been.

But what was actually there was a fortress.

Three lays of magical defence had been added as well as improved physical defences.

A magical perimeter ward alerted the household to any intrusion, then a ward barrier prevented any unauthorised magical entry via portkey or apparition and because it was a goblin ward it even prevent house elves from sneaking in.

The final stage was an even stronger heavy barrier that defended against magic and physical objects.

The house itself had been expanded magically. What had once been a three story terrace now had an additional sub-basement that acted as a barracks for the goblin guards that defended the site and two more floors added on top of the third.

The fourth floor as it was now called acted as a duelling arena and training room. It also had a room specifically for Moody when he stayed.

The fifth floor was an improved storage area, expanded significantly; it had enough space to house whatever needed to go inside. At the moment it was being used as an armoury by Moody.

* * *

><p>"We are at your service to command Lord Potter" Block, the more senior of the three stated.<p>

"Call me Harry, or last least in private do so."

"Very well... Harry. You have a garrison of twenty goblin guards. Cadets but still experienced in combating magical enemies. We are your personal guard as you require."

"Very well I have no intention of leaving the wards at this moment. Please go about your business as needed."

They bowed and disappeared with a small pop.

"I have great respect for orcs more than goblins" Ted stated.

"Why's that?"

"They hold very low standing in goblin society and next to none under British wizarding law."

Harry cocked his head. "How come?"

"Goblins despise humans, Orcs are part human. Goblin/human relationships are hard to maintain with the current laws, the offspring of those unions generally cannot find work with either cultures. However the goblin kings of past found a use for them; a way to turn a profit."

"Mercenaries."

Ted nodded "They are loyal to the goblin king like no other. Trained all their lives to protect the humans that treat them like dirt and use them like flesh shields when required. But they still soldier on."

Harry thought on that for a while before nodding secretly to himself, an idea forming.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was all about catching up on the events since they had last seen each other.<p>

School was going well for both of them and even with the added attempts and distractions they were holding good grades. Tonks especially considering it was a NEWT year.

Andromeda informed Harry that Moody would be in the next day to see how he was going. Ted told Tonks that a number of rude howlers had arrived and were waiting in her room under a small boulder.

Harry went to ask what a howler was but Andromeda returned from the kitchen with cake and cream whereupon all conversation was put on hold and forgotten as Tonks restrained herself from eating the entire table.

* * *

><p>The winter break would only be a short reprieve from school life. Enough time to relax but not enough time to sort out his affairs completely.<p>

Aside from providing protection for Harry, at Andromeda's suggestion, he had hired a core group of goblin investment specialists. They had taken half of his trust vault, the only money he currently had access to, and were investing in everything that would turn a quick profit. The ultimate goal was to rebuild the light families by giving back all the money the old Order of Light Council had taken.

Even in the short amount of time the operation had been underway the returns were impressive but even so it would take close to two years before they had enough to cover the deficits.

The other project being run was in the hands of Moody. Using about two thirds of the remaining gold in the trust vault Moody had been building an armoury.

War was inevitable at some point in the future. Since Voldemort's fall the ministry had effectively disbanded the British Battlemage division, only a standing force of thirty reservists stationed in Ireland remained of the four thousand strong corps at the height of the wizarding war.

The ministry relied primarily on the Auror corps to maintain peace, what had once been a purely defence from dark arts troop, was now a detective and investigation division of the department of magical law enforcement. With regular policing activity being performed by the magic patrol.

No one knew what the Unspeakables were up to in the department of mysteries but the hit wizard operatives were running around tidying up loose ends, or so Moody put it.

This meant that magical Britain was vulnerable from all manner of internal and external forces. Just because the age of imperial conflicts had ended didn't mean a situation would not arise. Nor because the last dark lord was gone did not mean another would not take his place.

Ever the paranoid Moody had come to Harry with his plans, Harry had agreed to fund an armoury. Enough battle robes, armour and potions to outfit the entire Auror division plus enough uniforms to re-enlist the defunct Battlemages.

In Harry's mind, even if the Aurors didn't ever get to use the armoury once he had a family of his own he would have all the equipment to protect them.


	19. Nineteen (L)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Business and gold attended to Harry relaxed in the bath that was now joined to his room.<p>

The water was warm and the steam that rose was scented with oils and bath salts, a heady mix that we making him just a touch light headed.

The serenity of the moment was broken as unnaturally loud voices began screaming in the room next door.

Moments later Tonks came running into the room followed by multiple red envelopes flapping around her head, each envelope was cursing/cussing and calling her all manner of vile and cruel names.

Tonks dived for the bath and Harry threw up a shield around the tub. Instantly the envelopes crashed into the spectral barrier and exploded in a shower of red confetti.

Tonks looked up and noted Harry's luminous green eyes staring right back at her.

She had landed fully clothed atop him in the water and, in the desperate nature of the event, had wrapped her arms around his torso.

She bolted upright letting go of his body.

"What the fuck were those things!" He shouted looking around for more.

Tonks blushed and tried not to look down. While the steam and sudsy water provided some modesty for him the idea that she would know where she was straddling his legs would be too much.

"Those... were howlers."

Harry drew back and pulled himself out of the water. Tonks turned away but still inadvertently caught a glimpse of him; whole. She felt a towel collide with her head and looked back to see him seated on the toilet.

She licked her lips.

She couldn't help but admire his toned body but thankfully he had draped another towel around him.

"Get those wet clothes off and dry yourself." He demanded, pulling another towel over to dry his long hair.

It was automatic; Tonks just reacted on instinct with her reply "Don't you like girls wet for you?"

Harry cocked his head sideways still drying his flowing locks "Pardon Tonks?"

Tonks half blushed and half looked at him in worry. "Do you like girls?"

"I have no problem with girls." He replied frowning.

"No I mean do you LIKE girls, women, come on you cannot be that sheltered I've seen you blush."

"Ah…" Harry noted, flicking his hair back into a ponytail "Let's see, I have seen you fully naked on two occasions. You have flaunted your body suggestively at me ever since. I've had to endure your ribbing for nearly as long as I've known you. Not something you should be doing to a twelve year old now is it Tonks."

She blushed, turning a deeper shade of red than she had ever become naturally before.

"I've had to put up with the criticism from most of the house who think I am your boy toy, sugar daddy or lover."

Tonks mouth was agape with shock "I didn't know that."

Harry smiled evilly "I made sure you didn't find out. But needless to say while I understand what you are asking I have never experienced love or lust. I see you kneeling in a bath of water and think you need to change or you will catch a cold. Had I been the one to walk in on you bathing then I may be the one blushing as red, if not redder than a tomato." He sniggered.

Tonks smiled and ripped off her top revealing her uncovered chest.

Harry gasped even for all his words she noticed that Harry moved uncomfortably on the toilet crossing his legs.

When she stood, she stretched herself forcing her heavy and slightly larger than normal chest out towards him. He turned his head away when she winked but his eyes snapped back to her as she began pulling down her muggle-style pants.

She made sure to accentuate the motion, sliding the wet denim down her legs slowly. She wore a stylish pair of knickers, bright red in colour and lace in nature, but wrapped the towel around herself before pulling them down and off nearly tripping herself up as she stepped out of the water.

While she was accepting that Harry was, way different than any other teenager in this or similar situation, fully exposing herself deliberately in that way to a minor was just plain wrong. Even to her.

* * *

><p>Harry sat there and watched her begin to towel herself dry.<p>

She was in her normal pink haired self. 'Compact and very tight inside and out' as she had described it. He watched her undress from her wet clothes. Even for all the truth of his previous statement the way she had gone about doing so had made him blush and become extremely hard underneath the towel.

"So what's a howler" Harry probed beginning to comb his long hair.

Tonks walked over to the mirror and healed the small cut on her forehead from where she tripped and hit the bath's edge.

He noted the blemish on her shoulder. from the hate fuelled gunshot wound, peaking through her change, he went to say something when she turned and her unsupported cleavage swayed heavily towards him.

"It wizarding hate mail. Write a message and imbue it with hate or anger and when it arrives it goes off like you saw. Leave a howler too long and the effect worsens. I got six from guys that were annoyed I wasn't..." she paused "putting out any more."

"Stuff them; you're better than that now."

Tonks smiled and leaned forward to ruffle his hair, causing him to have to start combing all over again.

* * *

><p>Christmas; it was another thing Harry had never experienced before.<p>

Tonks had taken Harry into muggle London to buy presents. Helga accompanied them and chatted excitedly with Tonks on fashion and other things.

Naturally Tonks insisted he buy lunch since she had spent all her savings on presents.

They ate at a small pizzeria run by a muggleborn Tonks knew. Helga who had never partaken of the heavenly goodness that was pizza was given the opportunity to choose the toppings.

"So what do the guys think of Moody?" Harry enquired biting into a slice of Hawaiian. "Guys being the goblin guards and the other Orcs."

Helga rolled her eyes and dropped her head onto the table "He's worse than the trainers in Orchelm. At least they let you breath. Mister Moody method of 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' has the guards on edge more than they would if on high alert. I'd hate to see what he would be like if there was a high alert situation."

Harry laughed and tried a piece of pepperoni

"Well at least you can run away whenever you like, he's got me dodging bombardas for four hours a day and then tortures me with the Cruciatus Curse until I cannot stand. That shit hurts."

Tonks sighed "Of course it hurts it's THE Cruciatus!"

Harry shook his head "Nah, the bombarda are nastier, ever been flung sideways into a metal fence it hurts after the sixth time. I'm used too the Cruciatus. It just feels like hit knives being stabbed into every bit of my skin' been there done the real thing."

Tonks did not see any sign of pain as he spoke of the past, it was said so matter-of-factly too.

"You're as mad as Moody to let him do that to you." Tonks admonished finishing her double supreme with extra cheese.

"Yeah but I got him back, he may have anti-summoning charms on his body but his leg is still made of wood."

"What-ya do?" Helga asked finishing the meat lovers.

"Well I been practising the vanishing charm. So here I was staring him down so I cast a broad spectrum vanish, targeted at all wood in the room."

"Did it work" Tonk was on the edge of her seat.

"Yep, took the leg clean off. Was fine up until he nailed me with a bombarda maxima, shot out the window of the training room. Fell four floors into the roses below."

Helga and Tonks both broke into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>Christmas day was bedlam. First Tonks had woken her parents by jumping on their bed screaming for them to wake up then she repeated the process in Harry's room.<p>

Half asleep he let Tonks drag him down to the family room where they had erected the tree days prior. Moody was standing in the corner and Harry could sense, of not see, the orcish guards were close by.

Ted came down next bounding across the room to sit by the tree with his daughter while Andromeda, the last to arrive, slumped into the couch next to Harry.

Tonks and her father divided the gifts into piles. Some gifts were addressed to the orcs. Moody grumbled when a small pile was pushed in front of him. Harry had made sure to cast a strong anti-transparency charm so he could not peak at the gift he had got him.

"Yay pressies, dig in!" Tonks shouted like a child on their first Christmas. Before tearing into her own pile of gifts.

Both Tonks and Harry went through their Hogwarts friends gifts first. Notable was a book on wand waving from Hermione and a selection of seeds from Neville. The Tonks' had given both Harry and their daughter communication diaries keyed to each other.

Tonks had given him a Firestone amulet, it was designed to help with the focusing of mind arts but looked amazing on its own. Harry had given her a new boom, a nimbus 2001 (the latest model). Her old one having been shattered in an accident some time ago. Tonks had never had enough galleons to replace it and he figured she would enjoy it.

When she unwrapped it, it enlarged automatically.

Tonks was so surprised her mouth fell open, she turned and gave him a bone crushing hug. Kissing him repeatedly on the cheek for added value. Harry blushed and the older Tonks' both laughed raucously.

It was then that they heard the small explosion that was Moody unwrapping his gift from both Tonks and Harry.

* * *

><p>They had, in mock humour brought an adjustable peg leg; Moody had dozens of wooden ones and had gone through thousands from wear and tear over the years needing to replace the darned thing weekly almost.<p>

This one was made from Goblin silverware. Practically indestructible it would form to suit the user's needs.

He was amazed so amazed that he opened his second gift without looking, inside had been a rigged deck of exploding snap cards. Tonks' idea. It blew up in his hand, sending the wizard arse over end.

Harry winked at Tonks before they both yelled "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Moody just snorted and nodded to the pair in thanks.


	20. Twenty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>After the New Year celebrations it was back to Hogwarts for second semester.<p>

Classes flew by in a frenzy of preparation.

Harry noted that Tonks was mired under a mountain of NEWT class work. Her goal of joining the Auror program was a very demanding one.

She required NEWT's in five of the schools most challenging subjects. Tonks was focusing on Potions, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Harry and Tonks both knew she would ace transfiguration, she had received outstanding results since day one at Hogwarts due primarily to the fact she was a walking talking transfigurator. She had also got consecutive good grades in DADA, Charms and Herbology.

But Snape's NEWT level potion class, which had become elitist in nature since the previous potions master left, was her major concern. Tonks, who believed she was keeping up with the course work, was hedging her bets with other classes.

Astronomy which was a core subject at Hogwarts was not her best class. She had taken to studying the star charts rigorously ever since coming back from winter break. She had also opted to continue her Ghoul Studies and Care of Magical Creatures electives.

Harry, who was several years off from such pressure, was still quite busy. Most of his teachers were pushing him and Hermione to excel. Potions was especially difficult. Snape was an excellent teacher.

He was bias; those that he deemed had little aptitude were scorned by him and delegated entire rolls of homework to study. But Harry knew that those that took the initiative to follow his direction would improve, if they slacked off their opportunities to improve would be withdrawn until effectively they were forced out of the class altogether.

Snape had favorites, like Harry and Hermione (plus his Slytherins in general) that he prodded to excellence and by the middle of the second semester those few were already working on second and third year potions.

However, Harry having had extensively sought Tonks for help with the more complex nature of potion making itself. Discovered that while Snape would show bias towards Slytherin's in his OWL level classes there were very few Slytherin's in his NEWT level classes as he sough excellence not allegiance.

Secretly he came to believe that Snape's reverenced for Slytherin was all show.

* * *

><p>Looking back, strange things had been happening all year.<p>

Aside from the troll, Hagrid the gamekeeper of the Hogwarts grounds had reported attacks on unicorns in the forbidden forest.

Other mysterious occurrences had also taken place around the castle itself. Reports of a three headed dog on the third floor corridor was of interest. Supposedly off limits and forbidden, Harry nevertheless had ventured to find out if it was true.

It was.

After a simple unlocking spell he had found the three headed beast sitting atop a trap door. Obviously guarding something, Harry decided not to press his luck.

As he was leaving a familiar pain began and he saw Professor Quirrell approach.

Hiding behind a gargoyle he heard Quirrell talking to himself. Something about a stone and many traps. Unable to hear any more o what was said, Harry snuck away back to the dorm.

He had never liked the man and the pain he suffered whenever around him was reminiscent of someone attacking his mind like Snape had done in the first potions class, only different. Morse insistent but without the power Snape had wielded against him.

Tonks had taught him to enfold his memories and guard his thoughts. He even now wore the amulet she had given him.

Whatever Quirrell wanted, that beast was protecting.

* * *

><p>"What do you think is going on?"<p>

In a rare moment when both of them had their school work completed, Harry had taken Tonks aside and told her what he had seen in the third floor corridor.

Seated in a plush common room armchair, in front of a well banked fire, Tonks had leisurely draped herself across his lap and was resting against his shoulder.

"Hmm, well he is an extremely good dark arts teacher. We've had a new one each year but of the seven I've encountered he is the most impressive in both power and skill. I know he stutters but you may notice when he really gets into a lecture the stutter almost entirely disappears."

Harry nodded; he had thought something similar himself. "But what of the dog?"

"Fluffy, it's one of the guardians of Hogwarts. Hagrid, you haven't really met him have you?"

"No, not since the sorting."

"Well he acts as the on again off again care of magical creatures teacher. Professor Silvanus Kettleburn has a habit of injuring himself. But while Professor Kettleburn will be the one to get too close to a dragon. Hagrid's the kind of person to go over and hug it. So each time Hagrid took over a class he would bring in these rare and highly dangerous creatures."

Harry giggled.

"No joke, seriously he brought in a Manticore in my fourth year. ON A LEASH!"

Harry had no idea what a Manticore was and just looked at her.

"Never mind then." She said subdued "Anyway, Fluffy is a Cerberus, he got him as a pup off a Greek guy he once met at the Leaky Cauldron. He was only a little bigger than you then so he would be about full height/size now. Very docile to the point of sleep when you play him some music. Last I heard Fluffy was acting as watchdog for the underground caverns. Rooting out gnomes and other pests."

"Then why have him guard a door."

"They are incredibly strong, and a natural at guarding things."

"I wonder why Quirrell, a teacher, respected and honoured as one of the best duellists about would be trying to get at something. A stone?"

"I have no idea Harry, but it sounds like an adventure in the making." Tonks giggled and leaned in closer to him.

She could hear his heartbeat. And feel it match her own. Strong and steady. She kissed his cheek and relaxed completely as he turned bright red once again.

"You know it's a good thing everyone is in their rooms right now." Harry commented wrapping his arm around her hip pulling her closer "What would they think if they saw you like you are right now."

Tonks looked up thoughtful for a minute before responding.

"They would think that you are the luckiest guy in Hogwarts, then all the girls who aren't scared off by your looks or scary personality would be jealous and might try to break us up."

Harry smiled "Break US up. Are we together?"

"I meant from their perspective it would…" Tonks tried to cover only to have Harry press his lips against her cheek.

"Well I like the together part. Maybe we should go to bed?"

Tonks let all permutations of the last statement flood her mind before selecting an appropriate response.

"Rushing into bed even before the first date. Tsk Tsk." she admonished wiggling her bottom .

Harry blushed "I meant it's getting late and we should go to OUR own beds."

"I know silly" She commented standing, silently adding "maybe one day when your older."


	21. Twenty-One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The plan was simple as all good plans should be.<p>

It was announced a few days before the end of the school year that the headmaster, Dumbledore, was going to be away from the school for a full day. They both figured it would be the only time Quirrell would have to make a move, so they would too.

They left the hall after the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had departed the teachers table mid dinner. They followed him to the third floor corridor and watched him enchant a harp to play a soft melody.

Tonks nodded to Harry, who grinned in reply.

Watching him unlock the door and slip inside they waited a quarter of an hour before following.

* * *

><p>Fluffy was dead to the world. All three heads snoring. Harry hefted the muggle music box. Not knowing how long the harp Quirrell had left behind would continue to play Harry had enchanted the music box to play as long as Tonks or he was present. It would not do to give away their presence if Quirrell returned. So as soon as they were into the trap door it would stop.<p>

Harry slid it beneath a pile of debris in one corner. Its sweet melody beginning a moment later.

Tonks levitated Fluffy's paw off the trap door just as the harp stopped playing.

Fluffy stirred but rolled off the door. Still lulled to sleep by the other source of music.

Tonks smiled and elbowed Harry, nodding towards the music box.

Quickly they opened the trap door and looked down into darkness. Going with his gut Harry dived feet first followed by Tonks.

* * *

><p>They landed softly on a spongy material.<p>

Harry made to move when Tonks grabbed his arm.

"Stop, it's Devils-Snare. Sprout harvested a whole heap end of last year so this is where it ended up."

"What should we do?" He asked feeling himself slowly sink.

"Nothing let it take you but if you cannot breathe after a few minutes burn it, it hates heat and light."

Tonks dropped down and Harry sunk moments later falling through to a stone floor. Harry watched the vines return to the ceiling.

"I bet you twenty galleons that each one of the professors has laid a trap." he said to Tonks, brushing a twig or two out of his hair.

"No deal, because I bet you're right. Do you hear flapping?"

Harry could hear it, like tiny wings beating. Walking over to the only door he opened it to a room of flying keys.

"Flitwick, got to be flitwick "

Tonks walked over to the door across the room and tried to open it.

When multiple high level unlocking spells failed she turned back to Harry.

"Want to blast it?"

Harry looked at the door. "There's a shield rune above the lintel. Bet it's tapped into the Hogwarts magical field. I think even with our combined power we wouldn't stand a chance at beating the old girl."

Tonks looked up at the keys she pointed to a stand containing brooms. "So wanna play the game. I cannot see which one we need so there is no point summoning them all."

Harry gazed upwards "Half the keys look like muggle ones, that door is old, of the rest most look like they could fit but I think they are too small, do you see a big old style key?"

Tonks nodded and waved her wand, "Anco key, nope nothing happened. It's the one in the far right corner, broken wing."

"On it" Harry shouted and grabbed a broom shooting into the air.

The keys which had been flapping leisurely suddenly sped up, but Harry had his eye locked on the one key. Rolling he grabbed it. He defended rapidly as the remaining keys followed.

Once at ground height he stopped and cast a barrier around himself and shielded Tonks. The keys passed right through him, all were an illusion.

Passing the key to Tonks he watched as she unlocked the door to the next room.

* * *

><p>"Enlarged wizards chess!" Tonks exclaimed "COOL!"<p>

"Only an idiot would play across, McGonagall would not do that, it all just enlargement."

"So the trap is not meant to stop you only slow you down, so you're going to do what you would normally do if you don't want to play a game of wizards' chest."

"Yep, exactly" Harry admitted drawing both wands.

"So are we going to just knock over our king?"

Harry looked at her with mock concern "Tonks, where's the fun in that."

"Oh goody" Tonks yipped drawing her wand, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ladies first" Harry said bowing.

* * *

><p>Tonks cast a bombarda maxima at the black pawn opposite shattering it into a million pieces.<p>

Harry noted the piece did not reappear or reform just like a normal set would not. He slung a whip out and cleaved the blue tendril through four black pawns. Using his other hand he sent a wide cutter towards the white pieces slicing off the knight's head and bishops cowl.

They took turns inflicting as much devastation on the board until only the two kings remained.

Tonks walked over and levitated their king off the board into the pieces bins.

"You win!" Harry shouted at the remaining king who bowed only to be blown up by Tonks.

They quickly walked across the board to the other door noticing that the pieces had already begun to reform behind them.

* * *

><p>The stench was awful.<p>

Inside was two trolls, larger than the one from the bathroom.

Both had been knocked out, large sections of their bodies looked bruised. Harry quickly made it across the room into the next chamber.

Flames sprang to life in front of the door they had entered and the door on the other side of the room. A table had been laid about with an assortment of potions. Seven in a row.

Tonks read the piece of parchment.

* * *

><p><em>Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,<em>

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third as you see clearly, all are different size_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

* * *

><p>Tonks worked her way through the puzzle. Selecting a small bottle and handing it to Harry.<p>

"Trust me... Snape made this easy." She stated.

Taking the small ampoule Harry sipped first followed by Tonks and together they stepped into the fire and walked into the room beyond.


	22. Twenty-Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was instantly assailed by the familiar pain against his forehead.<p>

Never had the pressure been so strong before. It felt like his scar was burning. He clawed at his skin, trying to tear off the scar to end the pain he was experiencing. Only stopping when his hand came away with a trace of blood.

Tonks quickly guided him to an alcove along the wall.

Focusing on the amulet around his neck he steeled himself and looked into the room.

No door bar the one they had entered from was evident. The room itself was circular. On a small raised dais in the middle of the chamber stood a mirror. Quirrell was standing before it shouting at himself.

"Where is the stone. I can see myself holding it in triumph but I cannot figure out how I get to it. How do I get the stone... master?"

A second voice seeming spoke to the room, cold and malevolent.

"This is Dumbledore's doing. He put this trap here for me specifically."

Harry felt Tonks shiver beside him even though the room was quite warm.

"I sense a presence nearby." the cold voice stated.

Harry pressed forward, stood and charged at Quirrel casting a stunner.

Quirrell turned and shielded expertly, rolling the spell around his body before redirecting it back at Harry.

Unable to dodge or shield at such close proximity, Harry felt his own spell impact with his shoulder. He toppled; the spell was only quarter strength but it took his legs out from under him and made his hands numb. Moody would kill him when he found out, that was if Quirrell didn't beat him to that.

"Ah Mister Potter. Tsk tsk, late out tonight. Master what will I do with him?"

The second voice responded "Turn and let me see him."

Quirrell turned and untapped his turban. Beneath the oily cloth appeared a second face.

"My name boy, is Lord Voldemort."

Harry heard a muffled gasp behind him.

"Well your unexpected" Harry admitted "bit of a game changer this is."

Voldemort laughed, a dry sour sound filled with dread.

"Do you even know what I seek here?"

Harry nodded, "I didn't until thirty seconds ago. You're looking for the Philosophers Stone right."

Voldemort sneered and laughed again.

"Smart boy, explain."

Harry bowed his head focusing; the pain was far worse this close.

"The attack on Gringotts before the start of the year. I heard from an Auror friend that the vault had been Nicolas Flamel's. Dumbledore is Flamel's friend, disciple even, they worked on the uses of dragons blood. If something is not even safe at Gringotts it could only be safer here at Hogwarts. "

"Continue"

"Attacks on unicorns in the forest, it made no sense until I saw you. You need the healing blood, cursed as it may be (since it was stolen and not freely given), to hold your bond. You would die or separate without it."

"And how do you come to the link between me and the stone?"

"Logically, you need a permanent source of immortality; Dumbledore is guarding something from a Gringotts vault Flamel owned. What does Flamel have that you need? The Philosophers Stone."

"Very good, I see why you are accredited such praise by your teachers."

Harry scoffed.

"What's so funny boy!" Voldemort demanded.

"Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance.

* * *

><p>The stunning spell faded, Harry rolled as Tonks cast a blasting jinx at the possessed abomination Harry had begun to think of as Quirrellmort.<p>

The possessed dodged and stood quickly, firing concussion jinxes at Tonks' previous location. Harry whipped up a side shield with one hand and flung an acid cloud at Quirrellmort with his other.

Tonks dove towards Harry and flung a Reductor Curse into the haze of yellow. Harry caught her and together they ran for the door.

Harry knew he stood no chance against a duellist of Quirrell's calibre, add in Voldemort, the greatest dark lord ever, and it was suicide.

The first spell return proved that all too easily. Luck and Voldemort's ego had saved him.

Flame surrounded them as Quirrellmort glided out of the acid cloud unscathed .

"Impressive display Mister Potter and to you Miss Tonks." Quirrell stated, completely without a stutter "Had this been your NEWT examination I would award you outstanding."

"Do you really think so professor" Tonks replied cocking her head "considering the situation I would think troll would be more EVESTO!"

A spear of twisting purple magic shot from the tip of Tonk's wand at the enemy.

Quirrell, who was facing them, glared and cupped his hand around the spell twirling it like a baton before throwing right back at Tonks. Harry could only watch in horror as it connected with her head throwing Tonks across the room into the wall.

"The Petrification Spear. Well cast and expertly formed. Hit any part of a person with that and their entire body turns to stone. There is no reversal Mister Potter, she is essentially dead. It will spread out from point of contact. Once the spell reaches her heart, well you get the idea."

Quirrellmort grabbed Harry by the back of his robe and carried him to the mirror.

"Look and tell me what you see boy." Voldemort demanded.

Harry turned away but Quirrell turned his head towards the glass.

* * *

><p>Harry saw at first him and Tonks holding hands, kissing, his body was healed and he looked older somewhat. Then the scene changed to how he was now. Quirrellmort holding him at the mirror.<p>

He saw his hand move to his pocket, pull out a reddish stone before putting it back inside. Suddenly Harry felt a small weight in his pocket.

"Well Mister Potter?" Quirrell enquired, tugging on his head.

Harry smiled "I see me and Tonks holding hands and kissing."

The pain in his scar increased "He lies!" Voldemort hissed, "It's in his pocket, take it and kill him NOW!"

"Yes Master" Quirrell replied reaching for Harry.

Harry palmed the stone and ran, pulling free of his robe.

Quirrell cursed but Harry dived for Tonks intending to apparate away.

Heat… burning, blistering, naked heat surged against his back. He wrapped himself around Tonks shielding her from the force of fire.

He turned and stuck out his arm forcing a shield into place. But the flame issuing from Quirrellmort's wand only blazed hotter. Flames whipping around him.

His shield faulted and Harry screamed as the flames tore at his back.

His protective vest began to shred and the fire ate into his back as he covered Tonks still form with his body forcing all his magic into shielding from the fire.

As the flames grew hotter his screams was broken by another. Harry glance over his back to see fire consume Quirrellmort.

Harry struck as the flames rescinded, sending all of his own remaining power into a whip. He arched the blue tendril at Quirrellmort cleaving into the possessed man from shoulder to hip.

"I don't like to be called BOY" Harry shouted pulling the whip back tearing the body into two.

As the pain finally took him Harry saw a shadow lift from Quirrellmort into the ceiling above.


	23. Twenty-Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Light caused Harry to awaken.<p>

He shot up out of the bed and landed in a crouched position ready to pounce on his opponent. After a moment he realised he was back in the infirmary.

"MISTER POTTER, STOP!"

Harry turned a prism of energy in his hand ready to take down any aggressor, he paused and snuffed the spell when he noticed Madam Pomfrey watching him.

"Sorry, where's Tonks?" Harry asked panting, distress obvious.

Poppy nodded "She is recovering, this way."

Harry followed the elderly matron into a room off the nurses office. Tonks was in a bed.

"TONKS!" Harry shouted, rushing over to her side.

"She is in a potion induced coma. Her body is fighting the spell and so far it has not spread further than her ocular socket but the spell is designed to work. It has no reversal. I am amazed she has survived so long, if I was able I would remove the section of contaminated flesh but due to Miss Tonks nature and the position of the contamination… time will be the one to tell."

Harry watched her shoulders slump, like him, there was nothing she or her could do to help.

* * *

><p>After spending some time at Tonks' side Harry returned to the main ward.<p>

Pain had begun to radiate from his shoulders. Poppy appeared and offered him a pain potion.

"You suffered third degree burns to most of your back, whatever shield you used protected the flames from going down to your muscles or bones but it was touch and go resealing your skin. Curse damage prevented most of the healing being done and took the of the quick heal options off the table."

"Great more scars. How long will the pain last?"

"A day or two till until the anti-inflammation potions kick in. After that your natural healing will seal the burns. Potions will prevent any degradation or infection."

"I think I need to rest. Please wake me if there are any changes in Tonks."

"Very well Mister Potter."

"Harry, please just call me Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry woke to the sound of coughing. Rolling over he saw the headmaster.<p>

"Ah, your awake. Do forgive the intrusion I was snacking on some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and came across powdered sawdust."

Harry sneered "Nice security system you've got."

"Yes, it was very imaginative." Dumbledore replied off-handedly.

"It was designed for me wasn't it?"

"To a degree, I had an idea that Quirrell was linked to the dark lord. Quirrell travelled to Albania and after his return requested the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. I knew him before, he had changed. Wanted more power, needed more. He began research into immortality. A subject he came to see me about frequently. I inferred he was using my acquaintance with my mentor to gain access to his research."

"You leaked the stone's whereabouts to Quirrell."

"As bait. I removed the stone from the vault and placed it into the mirror. Voldemort discovered the whereabouts but knew I would know when anyone went near it due to the wards on Hogwarts itself allowing me to know where everyone is."

Harry nodded. "He tried to distract you with the troll."

"I believe so. I had no need to hide the location of the stone. Each one of the senior teachers was given the task of creating a trap, a key to the chamber of the stone. He knew where it was and how it was protected. So when I left the grounds and was out of touch with the wards he made his move."

"Why me, you knew I would be attracted to him. We are connected somehow, do tell."

"I will not tell you." Dumbledore said smoothly.

"Very well headmaster but I will find out. Was your aim to use me as a trap in itself. The mirror would delay him and allow me to catch up after facing a series of challenges to test my skills. Then confront him. Then you show up and save the day."

"Perceptive and correct."

"The mirror. Shows nothing. An illusion?"

"No exactly" The aged wizard announced "Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Harry smiled "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…"

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts."

"Interesting. An intuitive trap. You rigged it so a person looking for the stone would only see what they wanted. A person who was not seeking it or did not want the stone… hmm."

"Precisely." Dumbledore grinned "Lemon drop?"

"Headmaster..." Harry said tensely brushing away the proffered bowl of yellow sweets, "I would leave now. I'm in a troll killing sort of mood."

* * *

><p>The night passed and morning came.<p>

Harry stayed at Tonks side and was woken to a gentle caress to his face.

"Wotcha sleepy head."

"TONKS!" Harry shouted "Oh my god your awake."

"Nasty hangover. But yep. Mouldyshorts gave you a beating."

"Consumed by his own magic, the connection to Quirrell was tentative at best. Unicorn blood kept the body alive but Voldemort was living off Quirrell's magic. He burnt up when he exhausted Quirrell's reserves. The possession broke and Voldemort's shade or spirit left."

"Whoa, ok. Greatest dark lord of all time still alive. Bummer."

Harry smiled then frowned "Change."

"Pardon" Tonks said

"Change back to normal now!"

Tonks bowed her head and sighed. Her face morphed and her natural long black hair formed.

Harry gasped "Oh Tonks"

"Harry, I know…" She started to turn away only to have Harry cup her chin and force her to look at him.

"What happened, how are you alive?"

* * *

><p>Tonks looked up.<p>

Her right eye was gone. The area around it was pitted with grey specks of hard rock like skin.

She looked into his tear laden eyes and began to recount the events "When the spell struck I tried to separate the areas as it petrified, it was only a matter time before it would spread. The more it grew the more area I had to protect. I had to focus. I shut down and just poured all my effort into the defence. I felt the heat. I heard your screams..."

Tonks sobbed and Harry wrapped his arms around her pressing his chin into the nape of her neck.

"Harry, I thought you were dead. If I had not of felt you hold me tighter I was just going to let go and die with you."

"Shit Tonks, don't, don't ever do that." He let go and looked at her "I could not… I just could not deal with that, with you just giving up like that. For me."

"Then you've got to live too Harry." Leaning over to kiss his forehead.

Harry blushed and smiled "Oh that's not an issue, been doing that for nearly thirteen years not going to stop any time soon."

Tonks chuckled and let him hold her again.

* * *

><p>They stayed in the infirmary for another day.<p>

When they returned to their house common room every Puff was waiting.

Harry was congratulated and Tonks was wished all the best, what an amazing year. Being the evening of the end of year feast the merriments were put on hold and all the Puffs descended to the great hall for dinner.

Tonks sat with Harry towards the head of the table. The side furthest away from the teachers were mostly seventh years sat.

Dinner was a lavish feast of a wide assortment of roasted meats, a suckling boar was presented on each table. Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup but even with the points gained from that victory Ravenclaw were the House cup winners this year.

Gryffindor had performed poorly both academically and sports wise. And while Hufflepuff had put up an excellent defence in Quidditch they too had not earned many points in classes. However many had hopes on third year Cedric Diggory, who would become Hufflepuff seeker next year.

After announcements and presentation of the House Cup to the Ravenclaw Head Girl and Boy. Dumbledore called for silence.

"As you may be aware two of our student body were involved in an incident of grave concern. Because of their actions an evil so vile, so heinous was prevented from returning." He paused and scanned the room "I leave you with these words. Be mindful of your actions and your inactions. For standing by when you have the power to effect change for the better is by far worse than failing in your attempt."

* * *

><p>Once Tonks was finished gorging herself on treacle tarts and sticky date puddings, they returned to the basement. Half end of year celebration and half well-wishing for Tonks and Harry's safe return. Gabriel had outdone himself; sneaking in butterbeers and borderline illegal goods most of the teachers frowned upon.<p>

They partied into the night and went to bed just before dawn.

Harry felt a weight on his bed and looked over as Tonks crawled onto the blanket beside him.

"You know Harry, I'm going to miss you while you're here."

"I will miss you too Tonks but we will have all of summer and then winter holidays."

"But I don't want to give you up." She whined, a drunken slur to her words.

"Tough it up cupcake. And filter that booze before you do something you may regret."

Tonks giggled "Mum's got you trained. Still protecting me from myself."

"Someone has to." Harry grinned and pulled the blanket over her. "Sleep my dear."

"Night Harry."

"Night Tonks."


	24. Twenty-Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The return to Kings Cross was relatively uneventful once again, aside from Ron and Draco attempting to kill each other that is.<p>

The two rivals occupied compartments across from one another and every time the prefects left the carriage a vicious barrage of spell fire from one side of the corridor to the other would erupt.

Harry watched lazily from a compartment at the end of the carriage with little interest until he saw Neville coming up the hallway. Quickly he cast a shielding charm on both doorways, powerful enough to reflect the spells cast against them, Harry saw the flashes and slight pull on his shields as stinging jinxes rebounded against their casters. He watched Neville cringe as Ron and Draco screamed.

"Thanks Harry, I did not want to have to dodge what they have been hurling at each other."

"No problem Neville, do you need a compartment?" Harry enquired "Please join us if you do."

"Thanks. Hello Tonks."

"Hi Nev, guess this will be the last time you will be seeing me for a while anyway."

"I heard about the incident from the Twins."

"I hope you don't mind but I need to relax my morph."

"Sure, they also told me... about that." Neville said turning away.

Tonks nodded and cupped her eye. Harry watched as the scar tissue reappeared under her fingertips.

It took effort to maintain the façade compared to maintaining her usual form as the eye was gone. Tonks could morph another eye over the top, that would function just as well as the original, however it took much more effort to do so. She wasn't exactly back to her natural form. The heart shaped face of her "Bubble-gum Pink" usual appearance was still evident only now the damage was evident also.

Harry passed her a simple eye patch to cover the opaque socket.

"Until I get home I'm not letting on I lost the eye." She sighed "It would just leave a bad impression on people. So I'm faking it. But god it takes effort, will get easier over time but I'm going to be wearing an eye patch until then."

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and patted her on the side.

"So Nev what you going to do over summer?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I'm going to go to the Amazonian rainforest. Gran said I could collect plant samples for my new greenhouse. It was a reward for my good studies."

"Wow cool." Tonks perked up "You going to sightsee as well?"

"Maybe" Neville replied shuffling his feet "I'm nervous as I am going by myself. "

"You'll be fine." Harry bolstered and Neville looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, I survived this year. Guess a trip to the world's most dangerous jungle won't be too bad."

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

><p>Harry and Tonks returned under guard to the Tonks' "Bastion" as it had been nicknamed.<p>

"Welcome home, missed you both." Helga said "Moody is driving us crazy with preparations for your return but we missed you."

"Well it's good to be back." Tonks said, girding herself for the confrontation with her parents.

"Yes dearest, welcome back."

"Hello mother." Tonks smiled.

"Don't hello mother me..." Andy demanded, spinning her daughter to look at her head on "show me this instant!"

Tonks deflated and let the morph drop once more.

"Oh… darling." Andy rushed forward and hugged her daughter, tears already streaming down her face. "Are you OK? OK?"

"I'm physically fine, just a bit put out, Harry on the other hand…"

Andy turned but Harry put up his arms. "Whoa, no hugging still a bit tender."

"Aye, I can see that." Moody stated coming around the corner.

"What can we do for you today Moody, it's a bit hectic at the moment. If you need Harry…"

"Nay, I come to see Nymphodora here."

Vexed, Tonks shouted "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" then added under hear breath "Stupid bloody name."

"I think it's adorable" Andy said pinching her daughter's cheek.

"You would. " Tonks mumbled as she slipped on her eye patch.

The group moved into the family room and sat in the comfort of the lounge. Ted sat next to his daughter, distress at his daughters injury evident compared to his normal jovial manner.

"Well I have come from an interesting meeting with the director of Hit Wizard operations. They, the Hit Wizards, wish to offer you a position as a Hit Wizard."

Tonks gasped.

"Aye, it seems they intercepted a copy of the pensive memory you handed over to the Aurors of the encounter with Quirrell. "

Harry held up his hand, "I'm sorry, what's a Hit Wizard?"

"Aye," Moody nodded "haven't covered them yet. Basically they are like Aurors however they are into the whole cloak and dagger stuff, they hunt down Dark Arts users and either arrest them, or as is most common, kill them."

"And they want ME?" Tonks squeaked.

"Yes, they've had a look at your NEWT results and at your application to join the Aurors."

"But I haven't even seen my NEWT results."

"Perks of a Hit Wizard." Moody smiled "Never liked them myself. But they serve a purpose in the Ministry. Aside from better pay and a few nice perks. Your three or four year ministry apprenticeship with the Aurors, will be only six to eighteen months with the Hit Wizards."

"Why the difference?" Andy enquired.

"The Auror Academy trains everybody in mass. They teach you to be an Auror. If you fail the Auror program you usually end up in the Magic Patrol that's what happens with ninety percent of applicants. Hit Wizards on the other hand are handpicked. They are confident you know how to do the job before you start. Taking on a dark lord and surviving pretty much qualifies anyone. Oh and you've been guaranteed a post with the Aurors too, no academy, direct entry."

"Wow" Tonks said "I've got a lot of options."

"A lot more than you may think. I know that by the end of the week you will have offers from Gringotts as a liaison guard and several foreign ministries will be head hunting you."

Harry smiled "So what's it going to be? I know there is no point on sleeping on it. Your gut is telling you what to do. So?"

Tonks smiled and looked at her parents.

"I never dreamed I'd get into the Aurors let alone the Hit Wizards. What an opportunity." Tonks looked at Harry next and smiled "Moody, tell the Hit Wizards I can start on the second of September."

Moody looked at her with his calculating eyes and nodded.

* * *

><p>Dinner was lively; Harry and Tonks recounted the events of the year since Christmas. With a harrowing recount of the encounter with Quirrellmort.<p>

In return, Harry was filled in on the accumulation of weapons and wealth. So far it was going to plan.

Harry intended to get his major projects started specifically the rebuilding of the Order of Light Council over the summer.

However training with Moody resumed next morning.

"In Hogwarts forth year you would learn the basic composition to spell usage. Until then you simply learn how to perform spells. I think that is impractical as you gain some bad habits."

Moody moved to a chalk board.

"There are seven main types of magic…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Transfiguration: alteration of the object's form or appearance<em>**

**_Charm: alteration of the objects inherent qualities i.e. its behaviour and capabilities._**

**_Jinx: minor dark magic; spells whose effects are irritating but amusing, almost playful and of minor inconvenience to the target._**

**_Hex: consistently affects the object in a negative manner; has a connotation of dark magic, more so than a jinx. Major inconvenience to the target._**

**_Curse: the worst kind of dark magic, intended to affect the target in a strongly negative manner._**

**_Counter-spell: inhibition of the effect of another spell._**

**_Healing Magic: improves the condition of the living object._**

* * *

><p>"However there are also five key aspects or elements as some may call them…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NEUTRAL<strong>

**FIRE/AIR**

**EARTH/WATER**

**ARCANE**

**RITUAL**

* * *

><p>"Magic is balance but not in the same sense as is first apparent."<p>

Harry nodded.

"For example, the LUMOS spell can be created a multitude of different ways. The incantation LUMOS is only used to focus the magic into a spell but how that spell is actually formed is based upon the caster."

Moody drew his staff.

"I can create the spell using raw magic to create a light. We call this Neutral magic. Or I could create a heatless flame at the tip of my wand by summoning a flame but cancelling all the heat and only have the light aspect of the flame produce the same effect. We call this method, Fire/Air."

Moody illustrated the principle by doing it in both methods.

"Another example. The water spell AGUAMENTI. I could create it using Neutral raw magic. Or I could simply use Earth/Water power to summon actual water. Or I could use Fire/Air magic to draw the moisture from the air around me to create the same effect."

He once again illustrated the points creating three identical puddles of water.

"Essentially until you get in touch with your magic as a caster you will not realise what method you are actually using. That's why they teach you to cast before you understand. It is more effective but less direct."

Moody paused "Any questions?"

"What type of user am I?"

Moody looked at him hard. "I'm not sure, you have a massive magical reserve. Everybody uses Neutral magic to balance but most wizards and witches are Fire/Air users at heart. It's mostly a learned response as in everyday life we use more Fire/Air spells to complete tasks than Earth/Water."

"So you don't start off as a specific type."

"Yes and no. People have a natural affinity for a specific type of magic, but if you're casting without conscious selection our magic will go with what is easier. Ergo Fire/Air."

Harry frowned "So why are you not sure about me?"

"Wandless magic is not naturally elemental. But you don't use any implements or tools to be a ritual user. Push come to shove I'd say you are an Arcane mage."

"Which is?"

"Rare. On average out of every thousand or so magicals. around two thirds will will be Fire/Air, A third will be Earth/Water and a very small percentage will be the rest. Neutral being everyone. Arcane users form spells via imagination and natural core pathways. Tonks as a metamorphic is most assuredly an Arcane user as well."

Harry paused to think on what was said, "Is it really all that important?"

"Short term no. A spell is a spell, but in a fight it can give you an edge. Certain spells can be cast easier. A Fire/Air going head to head with an Earth/Water will be at a disadvantage. Arcane users are more flexible. While Neutral magic is often too focused and is wasted generally because of the need to turn raw magic into controlled power."

"What of Ritual users."

"Separate all together. Ritual magic takes every aspect of a spell and focuses the spell via a ritual. A muggle could perform Ritual magic given the chance and the right tools. In a fight it's hard to use unless pre-prepared. But given time Ritual magic will obliterate everything in its path."

"So what type are you?"

"Not telling." Moody smiled.


	25. Twenty-Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lord Potter, on my honour and on yours. I challenge you to a duel!"<p>

* * *

><p>Everything had been going along fine.<p>

A week after returning Harry had taken Tonks to get fitted for a special selection of robes.

Madam Malkin owner of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions had been so kind as to perform a private fitting just for them. He was after all, her biggest and best client of late.

While at it, he had a complete set of replacements crafted for the robes he had lost to Quirrellmorts flame spell.

Hit Wizards wore three specific types of robes. Cut to a similar design of the Aurors Blue robes, Hit Wizards wore official Red robes. Also similar to the Aurors brown trench coats, Hit Wizards wore long flowing grey great coats, heavy and made from coarse wool the coats provided excellent protection from the elements and provided a stable platform to enchant protection runes into the fabric.

The final set of robes was field fatigues, based on effective Battle Mage design they were meant to be worn underneath the great coat and could be customised to personal preference.

Due to Tonk's morphic nature Harry had discussed with Madam Malkin if it was possible to weave several layers of manticore hide and dragon scale into the fabric. It looked like the standard issue fatigues but would shift and adapt to whatever form she took and still provide excellent protection from physical and magical attacks.

"I have never contemplated such a design," Madam Mankin had noted to Harry "but I'm sure I can pull it off and if I can pull it off they will be the most adaptable robes I have ever had a hand in creating."

Orcish guards in tow they stopped by Gringotts to sign several contracts Andy had set up.

After that they stopped by Flourish and Blotts Bookseller to collect Harry's required reading for next year. Out of all the books he was required to obtain, what unnerved him was the required reading for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Done for the day the group returned to the Alley's central apparition point only to be stopped by Lord Prewett.

* * *

><p>"Lord Potter, on my honour and on yours. I challenge you to a duel!" Lord Prewett demanded.<p>

Harry schooled his features into an impassive snarl. One that didn't convey the annoyance and fear he was feeling, he was unsure if he could go toe to toe with an actual mage. His battle at the end of the school year had been a matter of luck and endurance. He would need to bluff.

"What honour Lord Prewett you have none?"

"As Lord of the Prewett family I challenge YOU as Lord of the House of Potter. I have the right. You fucking bastard child."

The orcs made to move but Harry waved them away. It was all for show. Harry knew they knew not to interfere. Andy had schooled him for this eventuality. He could not refuse, it would be the same as defeat but he could cause the challenger to back down before the duel started it would be as if the challenge was never issued.

However even with the show of intimidation, it didn't work and Harry moved to another method on the fly.

"You would attack a pubescent child such as myself?" Harry whimpered deliberately "Where is the honour in that my lord."

He saw the determination waiver in Lord Prewett's eyes but Prewett looked at him directly, whatever he saw hardened his resolve once more.

"You are evil incarnate. SO MOTE IT BE!" Lord Prewett shouted flinging a wide cutter at Harry's head.

Harry raised his wrist and activated the shield rune absorbing the spell into his vambrace.

Tonks and the orcs moved to the side as Aurors, undoubtedly called by the local shop keepers, made a protective circle and barrier around the central square.

"So mote it be." Harry cursed and charged. Dropping low to slide under Prewett's next cutter.

Harry came in close drawing his wand, aiming to end this duel quick and fast.

* * *

><p>Prewett disappeared and Harry was blasted sideways by a wall of water sweeping across the alley way. Turning Harry saw his opponent throw a spear of ice towards him. Harry moved sideways only for the spear to explode next to him into a thousand frozen shards.<p>

The sting of tiny needles impacting his face reminded him to lift his balaclava and as the material fitted over his face Harry wrapped his robes around him and aimed at Prewett's location.

Prewett's form waivered and fell into a pool of water as the area around the figure was compressed in a gravity field.

Harry cursed as another wave of water slammed him sideways; Prewett was using water clones, illusions to trick him. Without looking Harry flung two wide blue whips at the location the wave had emanated from, slicing the water clone to pieces.

It was strange, a sense of euphoria had come over him. With each spell he cast the more... in the zone, he felt. He could do this... hell he had to do this or he was dead. But the fear, the nervousness that had caused his hands to shake beneath his robes while trying to bluff his way out of this was long gone.

"Prewett!" Harry yelled "Stop hiding you bastard!"

"Hardly." A voice whispered in his ear.

Harry turned only to be thrown back as a pillar of ice exploded next to him. Spikes of ice impacted on his robe, striking with force but not penetrating the special cloth.

"Fuck" Harry swore, Moody's recent teachings coming to the fore.

Harry spun and threw orbs of amber light in every direction. Moody called them Finders, the spell was designed to hunt and mark invisible targets but as Harry looked around he noted all the orbs had struck nothing but air.

"Air..." Harry noted

Harry looked up and saw the water vapour in the air forming a cloud just above the alley. Harry looked for the source of water and noted the giant fountain next to the apparition point.

Focusing Harry apparated over the fountain and threw two clouds of acid downwards before kicking backwards. Harry flipped and stared at the water as the acid met its surface. Glaring intently as more spears of ice pelted his clothes, he saw the water bubble and hiss. Then as the acid swept further across the fountain be saw the cloud part.

"Gotcha" Harry hiss to himself.

Aiming, he hurled two rivulets of magenta at that location and the world went white.

* * *

><p>Tonks watched the display from the side feeling helpless as Harry was buffeted from side to side by the surges of water seemingly rising from the cobblestone surface of the alley.<p>

When Harry moved towards the fountain she relaxed knowing he had a plan. What was unexpected was the spells he used.

She watched the purple streams make contact with the fountain. Instantly the ground erupted and ripped apart in a blinding flash of light. It looked like the fountain had been pulled apart and shattered all at once.

As the glare rescinded Tonks saw a scene of bloodshed and horror as Harry leaned down and grabbed what remained of Prewett's torn and battered body.

"Honour avenged!" Harry shouted as the life drained from his opponent.

* * *

><p>REND, it was an interesting spell that Moody had explained to him. It was a cross between a counter-spell and a vanishing charm. It targeted the structure of an object and broke down all magical aspects of that structure while vanishing all non-magical aspects.<p>

Prewett had reformed his body into the water of the fountain allowing him perfect access to a source of unlimited spell material for his type of magic. He had then saturated the alley with water droplets to act as a conduit that would allow him to create perfect water clones as an illusion and to provide a full 360 degree attack advantage against Harry.

It worked up until Harry realised the clones were not casting the tidal wave attacks. The fountain was the only source of water in Diagon Alley. The acid cloud would not harm him in his water form but it would show his location because the sticky cloud would flow around the immaterial part of Prewett's water form.

The REND evocation was the perfect choice. It targeted the bond between Prewett and the water. Forcing him to change back while at the same time vanish the magic infused water.

Not all of Prewett's form returned. What remained was most of his torso section torn asunder.

* * *

><p>Harry walked over to Tonks and sagged.<p>

"That took a lot out of me." He sighed, sitting down on the gutter.

Tonks looked at him with concern "That's what you get when you cast things wandlessly one after another. The combinations you used were not natural."

"So you say... wand user." He grinned tiredly, gripping his hands.

"Home now! Block grab his arm." Tonks shouted.

They apparated back to the Bastion training room. Veta, a goblin healer newly attached to the household, ran over and began prepping him for Magic Shock. The after effect of using too much magic too quickly.

Harry could feel his fingertips burning as the magical circuits that followed his nervous system began to shut down from lack of free flowing magic. If it was not arrested soon his magical core would atrophy and shut down. In all likelihood, killing him.

Potion after potion was forced down his throat. But a burning cold was spreading up his arms. Magical stabilizers and blood replenishes were just a few of the concoctions he was made to consume.

Moody came and went, returning an hour later with a preliminary report from the Magic Patrol. Lord Prewett was confirmed dead.

Harry could not care in the least as warmth finally began to return to his hands.

Tonks sat by watching him, unlike simple magical exhaustion; magical shock was intensive and hard to treat. He was lucky this time. A wand would normally explode before such a situation arose and only through using multiple wands would there ever be a risk of it even starting. The wand acting like a magical fuse. Without a wand, Harry had no way of negating the surge of out-flowing magic.

"You just have to be different don't you." She hissed in his ear. Kissing his forehead once more.

"You know I think I am going to punch you in the arm once I can feel my own arm."

Tonks leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips causing him to blush.

"We are going to have to discuss US once this is all over." He posed laying down on the cot, feeling sleep take him.


	26. Twenty-Six (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tonks, I like you."<p>

Tonks lifted her head from his shoulder. "I like you too Harry."

* * *

><p>After he had fallen to sleep on the hospital cot, they had transferred him back to his own bed.<p>

Veta had advised he was going to be perfectly fine and would be back to full health in a few days time, but Tonks had still chosen to stay with him, first in a chair beside his bed but as time wore on she had curled into his side atop his blanket.

* * *

><p>"No Tonks, I like you... as a man loves a woman."<p>

It was delivered so straight, so serious, not a hint of humor nor a tremor of nervousness was apparent in his voice.

"Harry your too young…" She sighed turning away from him.

Harry grabbed Tonks by the neck and pulled her as close as he could, their noses just barely touching. His luminous green eyes boring into her soul.

"Not everything is about sex Tonks."

"But Harry I'm five and half years older than you, it's not right." She paused and sagged "You have your life to lead, your in Hogwarts for heaven's sake."

"Age means nothing to me Tonks." Harry advised letting her go "I was made to mature quickly with the Dursleys. I didn't get to have a childhood, then why would I want to start one now. It would just be a step back."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I've been too personal, it was wrong of me." She began to roll off the bed when a force field prevented her from leaving.

"We are discussing this now. I know I'm not all here, my life is not normal. It never has been. Something's I should have experienced... I haven't. Other aspects have been warped and tainted. I am not a good person."

"You are Harry, you are good. You are the greatest person in the world that I know."

"To you?" Harry sighed and scratched his head sitting up "Half the wizarding world wish to kill me because I'm the damn Boy-Who-Lived and the other half want me dead because I'm the last Potter, a rich purse ripe for the taking. I have but a handful of friends in this world I call my life."

"Give it time." Tonks smiled, cupping his chin to brush away the tears streaming down his scarred face.

"Tonks, I like you. I feel for you and I know you feel for me."

Tonks cringed away from the honesty he was expressing.

"It's not right, your Harry FUCKING Potter."

"No Tonks" He lamented "I'm just Harry, a twelve year old boy going on thirteen who happens to like a gorgeous girl."

Tonks blushed.

"Tonks, why do I find you in my bed every other day. Why do you cling off me and kiss me and do all those things you would never do even to your best friend?"

Tonks paused and thought and racked her brain "It just feels right." Then she turned away and wailed "But it's wrong Harry. I shouldn't. I'm unclean. I'm bad. I'M THE ONE WHO IS TAINTED!"

Harry grabbed her in his arm and rocked her back and forth as she began to cry heavily into his shoulder.

"You're not tainted. I like…" He paused "I love you Tonks. You're special to me. I want to protect you, and help you, and love you for as long as I can. Please...please let me."

Tonks lifted her head to look into his eyes only to feel his mouth pressed firmly against her lips.

* * *

><p>She melted into the kiss, pressing into him in heated need.<p>

She wanted him, wanted to take him, make him feel her desire for him. To bring him pleasure and love. A love he had been denied his entire life.

She wanted HIM.

Wrapping her arms around him she pushed her body against his. Her hand pulling at the buttons on her top. Only to stop when she felt his strong scared fingers on hers.

"It's not about sex Tonks it's about the connection." He whispered in her ear.

Tonks felt a wave of guilt wash over her. What had she just about done to an innocent boy. A sexy powerful boy, matured by years of abuse. But innocent nonetheless.

"Sorry" She pleaded "my default mode in situations like this is fuck, fuck and fuck some more."

"Don't apologize. I know why, I know your story. Your innocence was taken from you. I wish I could give it back."

"I used every single day of my time at Hogwarts before meeting you planning my revenge. I feel hollow Harry. This year has been the most fun I've had at Hogwarts. You fill a part that I though could only be filled with satiating my lusts over and over again. "

What he said next was without mirth or comedy "Would you feel better if I just let you have your wicked way with me?"

Tonks paused and really though on the question knowing fully well he would let her do as she pleased with him. The majority of her body wanted to accept his honest offer. But deep down in a part she had not accessed for a long time she knew the truth.

"No, the guilt... guilt that I would be no better than Charlie would eat me up until I destroyed myself and became a monster."

He smiled, "And that's why I made you pause. Lust can be sated anywhere and anytime. I'm at that age." He blushed. "But love, it's new to me. I desire a connection but not in that way just yet."

Tonks made to leave, rolling off the bed and gathering her robes around her.

* * *

><p>The thoughts that ran wildly through his head were impetuous, daring and desirable.<p>

He wanted her, needed her. And deep down he could sense the same of her for him.

He knew he was not ready, hell he could barely feel his own toes but he knew she needed him. His body moved on instinct, bringing her back to the bed and moving between her legs.

Feeling was returning to his limbs but her doubted he would be able to leave the bed or even walk.

But he didn't need his legs as he parted her robes easily and with a slightly painful flick of his fingers her panties dissolved into nothingness.

Nym groaned as the cold air of the room made contact with her heated core.

He paused, the bravado he exhibited faltering. He had seen her naked twice before this night but this… this was different.

Nym grabbed his hand with both of hers and forced his palm against her as she bucked upwards.

Harry felt the heated wetness across his fingers.

Nym ground into his hand and let go of his wrist once he began to move and explore on his own.

Harry let his fingers glide over her until he found her entrance. Memories of primary school sex ed flashed across his mind.

He scooped his fingers, pressing them into her slick wet canal, causing her to moan out loud in pleasure.

Harry smiled, remembering the diagram the teacher had illustrated upon in class. Nothing as erotic as the real thing he now held beneath his fingers but the cross section illustrated the basics.

"Harry, Harry right there!"

Harry flexed his fingers, three altogether. He added more pressure and rubbed harder with his palm against the nodule above her entrance. He felt into the length of the very slick passage as he moved deeper.

"FUCK!" Tonks screamed.

Harry felt her tighten around his fingers, crushingly so. She screamed and Harry backed away shocked that he had caused her pain.

Tonks grabbed his hand, noting the sheen of her juices that coated his fingers. She drew him to her and pressed his hand against herself once more.

"But…?" He started.

Tonks grinned and panted heavily "You… Made… Me… Cum!"

Harry looked at her, unconvinced that he had not hurt her considering her response.

"I'm fine. More than just fine. You gave me a finger-FUCKTASTIC- orgasm."

Harry felt relief wash over him. Tonks nodded and kissed him.

He caressed her cheek with one hand while re-buttoning her blouse with the other.

"Don't you...?" She began looking at him.

"Want to have my wicked way with you?" He grinned.

"Uh-huh."

"No, this wasn't about sex. IT was about the connection. I love you."

* * *

><p>"Can I please sleep-sleep with you tonight?"<p>

"And why should I let you?" Mock challenge evident in his tone as he wiped his hand upon the blanket.

"Because you smell of power and darkness. A scent I enjoy." She relented "But mostly I feel safe with you, and right now my legs feel like fucking jelly."

"Very well… Nym." He grinned.

Tonks didn't growl and only cocked her head in confusion "Nym?"

"It was that or Dora. But I like Nym better." He smirked "What not going to bite my head off."

"No, I like how that sounds coming from you."

"Well Nym. My love. Let us rest."

Nym crawled under the blanket. She kicked off her boots and unwrapped her robes, removing them too. She curled up next to his body wearing only a sports bra, her panties long gone.

Half asleep already, Nym felt his arms hold her waist as he snuggled into her warmth.

The last thoughts on her mind were of how sexy he looked, face pressed innocently almost guilelessly into her ample bosom.


	27. Twenty-Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Although the pain had receded completely, recovery was still slow.<p>

Magic Shock inflamed the magical conduits of the body causing further usage to flux.

It was likened to a water tap connected to a rainwater tank. A little trickle of magic would only draw so much but if you needed more magic you open the tap more. Open it too much and you draw more than you need from the reservoir. After that it takes time for the tap to be closed and as such even the simplest magic would draw and drain more than normal.

On the positive side, active combat training with Moody was put on hold.

"Aye, that was a fine display of power and pyrotechnics but you were sloppy, I have thirty Auror pensive perspectives for you to review and I can tell you now that I clearly see your attacks before you even make them."

"So how do I improve?" Harry queried sitting up straighter in the wheelchair Veta had made him use so as to not strain his legs too much.

"Drill, drill, drill and drill some more. In the Auror academy we teach to hide casting, it's easier for you as you mostly don't use a wand so incantations and wand waving don't give away your intent. Your issue is the physical aspect of showing your hands. You point, you indicate direction."

"So it would be better if I had my hands tied behind my back?"

"Aye, we will try that. Wand magic is adapted in stages. Incant/Wave – Silent/Wave – Silent/Point and finally wandless motionless casting. You are at the stage where you don't need a wand but are still in the habit of pointing."

"Staff magic? You use a staff as a wand to bypass the whole process."

"Aye, you are learning. You will, with training simply need to look at your target, form the spell in your mind and let it project from your body."

"A human staff."

Moody grinned.

* * *

><p>"My name is Rita Skeeter, I wish to interview Lord Potter."<p>

Nym glared daggers at the woman.

* * *

><p>Just before lunch the outer perimeter alarm had sounded. Half the goblin guards deployed as procedure dictated. When the inner barrier was touched all battle stations sounded. The Tonks' were portkeyed directly to a Gringotts holding room, away from any danger.<p>

Harry was escorted to the training level and a barrier was erected around his person as the three orcs fanned out from him, guarding all points of entry to the room. Meanwhile the remaining goblin guards reinforced positions around the first and second floors.

Moody approached the main door where the barrier had been triggered.

If a muggle had approached the house the inner barrier would have not triggered a magical alarm. They were not expecting anyone magically and had they done so a specific apparition point was allocated in the second floor family room.

Whoever was standing on the other side was both magical and unknown to them.

Nym moved to Moody's side and opened the door.

"My name is Rita Skeeter, I wish to interview Lord Potter."

Moody scanned the woman looking for any sign of glamour or charms. She appeared to be the real thing but that only made the situation worse. A fake reporter was one thing. A REAL one, especially Rita Skeeter, would be a nightmare to deal with.

Nym masked her face and forced a polite smile.

"I'm sorry, but Lord Potter is not taking any interviews at this time. If you would like to make an appointment with the Goblin Nation embassy, who is handling Lord Potter's personal administrative services, I am sure they will get back to you within three to eight weeks."

Nym closed the door firmly but politely in the disgusting woman's face.

Moody turned to her "Aye, I think you are going to be great at handling PR for the Hit Wizards. I was lost for words."

Nym smiled genuinely "Mum taught me how to deal with situations that are her."

* * *

><p>The next day owl after owl arrived with requests for interviews or exclusives.<p>

Harry who had made himself a dual citizen of magical Britain and the Goblin Nation (a ploy devised by Ted to maximise his socio-political options) had organised all correspondence to go directly to the Goblin Nation embassy.

How the owls were getting to the Bastion was troubling Moody to no end.

"Aye, did that blasted woman push anything through the door when we opened it?"

Nym looked at the entrance way for the umpteenth time "Not that I could see."

"Then she must have magiced the air itself."

"How is that possible. She would have needed to have the spell ready and waiting long before you opened the door." Andromeda pointed.

Moody nodded "Aye, I saw nothing but the air may have already been enchanted. The goblins saw her open her handbag to pull out a quill I bet it was already seeded."

"What does this mean then?" Harry asked, wiggling out of the wheelchair and onto the sofa besides Nym.

Moody looked up and walked over a vase cupping his hand over the top before lifting it off again.

"Think of a magical dye, invisible to all but her. She knows she cannot plot you or this place but she can plot the dye itself. The owls may be addressed to you but they are seeking the dye not the place."

Ted looked fidgety "What can we do to rectify this matter, sue her?"

"Well I guess we can change the air but I bet she enchanted it to hide or embed in inanimate fabrics etc. so I will get to work excising all low level magic, it will be time consuming but it will work. I've already set up a non-invasive barrier in every doorway to stop it happening again."

* * *

><p>When he was able to walk unaided, Harry made his way with Nym, Ted and the orcs to the Daily Prophet head office in Diagon Alley.<p>

It was to be a surprise visit but Harry suspected they would be waiting ready for him, to make it just a touch harder Harry arrived with his mask raised.

Walking past the reception the little band made its way directly to the chief editor's office. Secretaries and security officers appeared before them but parted as the Orcs strode forward, glaring menacingly at anyone who made a move to stop their transit.

Harry walked into the office of the editor-in-chief and sat down in the chair opposite the desk. A portly man, sweating and panting heavily charged into the room.

"Barnabas Cuffe I presume." Harry posed idly checking his finger nails.

"Yes and who may you be sir!" The editor shouted sitting at his desk.

"I figured you would have known by now. My assumption was wrong." Harry pulled down the mask revealing his scarred face "Lord Harry James Potter."

Barnabas rallied "Oh Lord Potter, I am deeply sorry we were not expecting you."

"Mister Cuffe the gentleman behind me is Ted Tonks my Solicitor, to my left is my personal Hit Wizard bodyguard. The orcs outside are just for show. Ted would you please explain to Mister Cuffe why we are here."

"Certainly Sir" Ted mock fawned to Harry, then turned towards the editor, clicking open the muggle style briefcase and handing over a stack of papers "As of five minutes ago Lord Potter is majority owner of this newspaper. You will desist with any editorials or themes outlined within those documents. Summarily, no investigations into the Potter Family or its associates. The anti-goblin rhetoric will desist and all pro-pureblood articles will be neutralised."

"And if I refuse under the grounds of freedom of speech and professional integrity."

Harry smiled and leaned forward "Then I will fire you as chief editor. Agents of mine are currently serving similar orders to the four other leading news agencies I now own controlling interest in. You will not find any work with anyone."

Ted nodded and smiled "What my client is suggesting is subject to clause nineteen of your contract while yes you do have creative control, all directives issued by the board must be adhered. Failure to comply will result in your services ending and all monies, incentives and pension ending as well."

"To make it even simpler than that…" Harry sneered "I'm your boss, do as I say."

Barnabas paled and sat heavily into his chair.

"Very well, is there anything else you require of the Daily Prophet?"

Harry smirked "Is Rita in?"

* * *

><p>"Well this is a pleasure Harry."<p>

"That's Lord Potter, Miss Skeeter." Harry smiled, drawing the scar at far as he could.

Unnerved momentarily, Harry watched her expression return to its normal schooled appearance.

"Then let's get started then..." She said selecting a quill from the rack on her desk.

Harry winked at Nym "Lets."


	28. Twenty-Eight (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer holidays flew by in a flurry of activity.<p>

Harry had wanted to spend more intimate time with Nym but settled for her curling up at his side each night once her parents had gone to bed.

Moody had stepped up Harry's training regime. Moody was confident he could handle what was being thrown at him. By the time his birthday arrived he had begun lessons in ritual rune magic.

"So Harry what would you like to do for your birthday this year. Last year was a bit of a cuffuddle so I want to make things special."

"What like your eighteenth?" He noted "I was carrying you back from Hogsmeade via the Honeydukes secret passage behind the one-eyed witch statue."

"Well I did want to have a good time." Nym giggled.

"Ah ha, I bet Rosmerta was happy you trashed her best room."

"Hey don't blame me; the twins were with me the whole time."

Harry just looked at her "I rest my case."

"Fine mister all grown up, what do you want to do for your birthday."

Harry put down the rune knife he was etching with and though about the matter.

"I want to see a movie. A real cinema movie. Never been to one."

Nym looked at him and squealed "OHHH that is SOOO going to happen."

"Hey, hey just an idea."

"No no IT IS THE BEST IDEA. Going to the movies the first time is like loosing your cherry… don't use me as an example in that regard, dear god no. But like every first time it's special and memorable so we want to make it memorable and not cheesy."

"It's not going to turn into one of your 'never partaken of the heavenly goodness that is' situations is it."

Nym nodded and Harry paled.

"I have survived ice-cream, pizza, clothes shopping (just barely) and Sunday mornings. What else can there be to experience?"

"Popcorn, cotton candy, choc-tops and frozen softdrink." Nym smiled.

"Popcorn? No never mind."

"The thirty first is a Friday. Oh, oh yes. Friday night matinee at the 'Crooked Reel' it's a muggleborn place that's off grid, a place where magicals can go and experience muggle moving pictures."

Nym jumped up and ran over to the sideboard pulling a pamphlet from the stack beside the phone.

She screamed and jumped up and down "This cannot be more perfect. A triple feature."

She passed the piece of paper to Harry who read the titles.

"What is STAR WARS?"

* * *

><p>Nym had called ahead and organised everything with Tony, the propitiator of the Crooked Reel. Harry would be getting the best seats in the house. Moody scooped the location out the day prior and organised the goblin guards to be stationed around the site under invisibility cloaks.<p>

The orcs would be joining them inside the cinema theatre itself. Stationed at about two rows above and to the side of where Nym and Harry would be seated.

This made Nym doubly happy, a scary thing to behold, as now the orcs would get to partake in the heavenly goodness that was STAR WARS.

No one had explained what it was other than that it was good.

The movie would begin around five and continue well into the night. So on the morning of his birthday, a day Harry had intended to sleep in, only to be thrown out of his bed by Nym jumping on it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" She shouted.

Harry crawled up from the edge of the bed and dropped his head in defeat.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a mountain of pancakes coated in maple syrup, fresh fruit, butter and ice-cream (chocolate topping optional).<p>

Once that was finished, a feat that Nym had no problem assisting with, it was off to muggle London for some shopping.

Nym made him purchase a number of 'normal' teenager clothes. Four sets of which he was required to model for her, to which she commented that he had a "Nice arse."

She emphasized this by making sure to watch him change in the cubicle.

"I think a birthday treat is in order." Nym whispered kneeling down before him.

"Nym" Harry hissed "What the hell are you doing?"

"This" Nym winked pulling his boxers down.

Harry felt her grasp him with one hand while forcing him back against the wall of the cubicle with the other.

"Hmm very nice, and your still growing too."

* * *

><p>Nym licked her lips and watched him hump into her palm. She leaned forward and traced the tip of his rapidly hardening length with her tongue.<p>

He tasted of salt and sweet watermelon, a flavour of shampoo or body wash he most likely used.

She took him into her mouth and felt him buck uncontrollably.

She quite literally removed her teeth and sucked. Softly at first but harder and deeper as things heated up.

She could hear Harry groan and begin to pant above her. When he tried to push her away she pushed him more firmly against the wall and took him deeper.

A proper deep-throated blowjob ensued as she turned her gag reflex off, a benefit of being a metamorph, hell she could have made her mouth into an actual vagina had she desired.

But right now she wanted to return the favour of the week prior.

"Fuck Nym." Harry groaned grabbing the back of her head and grinding into her.

She smiled around his cock and let her tongue lengthen to wrap firmly around him.

"Shit" He moaned.

He bucked and came in her mouth. His taste salty but not totally unpleasant.

She let him go and swallowed, cleaning her lips with her tongue.

"Happy Birthday Harry." She grinned.

"Uh-ha" Harry hummed, smiling at her with a goofy grin.

* * *

><p>After that ORDEAL Nym shouted lunch at a muggle café.<p>

Harry had a small Caesar salad with an ice tea while Nym consumed a seafood basket for two.

"You know we never got much fish at Hogwarts. It was always a hearty broth in the winter or a kipper in the mornings every other month. Never a braised cod or a slice or smoked salmon. Heaven forbade sushi."

"That is something I have eaten." Harry commented "Aunt Petunia wanted me to prepare it for guests. I'm quite good at cooking compared to you."

Nym glared.

"Anyway, she had me read all these cooking books and watch these Asian cooking shows on television for a week before the event. I did, followed all the instructions to the letter. It wasn't too hard as Uncle Vernon always made me gut and fillet the fish he caught when he went fishing."

"How'd it turn out?" Nym asked as she swallowed an oyster.

"Perfect. It even tasted like it was descried. Only thing was that three of the guests were allergic to fish and while the rest commented on how lovely they had been made nobody ate them opting for the more 'normal' fare I had also prepared." Harry sighed "When Dudley turned his nose up at them, Petunia was so sure it was all my fault that nobody wanted to eat them that she forced me to eat every last one, then handed me over to Uncle Vernon for wasting expensive fish."

"Bad?" Nym piqued finishing one of two prawn cocktails.

"Whenever money was concerned; exceptionally so. They used the seaweed slicer on the balls of my feet and the palms of my hands."

Nym pushed away her food unable to continue her meal with those images coursing through her head.

* * *

><p>After lunch it was time to return home and prepare.<p>

Harry dressed muggle-style and wore his vest under a simple t-shirt.

Nym wore a summer dress, a look Harry had never seen before especially as she wore her hair out and black. It was elegant but simple. Her bedazzled eye patch only added to the look.

"Ready?" She asked the assembled. All the orcs were in ordinary muggle clothes. The Tonks' were also in attendance as was Moody off to one side in a simple muggle business suite.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Harry exclaimed as they reappeared several hours later "That has to be the single most incredible normal teenage experience to date!"<p>

Nym smiled and noted the Orcs were similarly chattering away to one another.

"I jumped out of my seat when the Deathstar blew up." He continued "And he was Lukes father. That, that was unreal. I mean he's LORD VADER for Christ sake."

Nym just basked in the enthusiasm he was projecting. Something so simple, so muggle and age related that he had never experienced. If she could make him this happy every day of the week she would try.

"So you think old mouldyshorts is as evil as THE SITH LORD." She appraised.

"Lord Vader would totally rip him a new one if he had one to rip at the moment."

Everyone chuckled and head to their beds.

* * *

><p>Harry heard a knock on his door as he prepared to go to bed.<p>

"Enter."

Nym appeared in the doorway.

"So it was the best birthday ever?" She asked.

"It was the only birthday ever." He replied without hesitation "But it was fun because you were with me. And everyone else."

Nym giggled and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Only four more weeks until you head back to Hogwarts and I go off to hunt bad guys."

"I know" He said sitting down next to her "I will miss you terribly."

She paused, then said hesitantly "Do you think this… between us…"

"Will work?" Harry finished.

Nym nodded, her long flowing hair swaying across her face

"Only time will tell. Your mum realizes something is going on between us and Moody said he didn't care. Life is too short."

She leaned down and wrapped her long arms around his shoulders.

"All said and done Harry. Please be safe this year."


	29. Twenty-Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>An interview with a monster by Rita Skeeter<em>**

_Earlier this summer Lord Harry James Potter in a feat of business subjugation took control of nearly all major news agencies in wizarding Britain._

_He stormed the Daily Prophet head office in Diagon Alley along with several dozen goblin guards and demanded of me, this reporter, to write a friendly article, abridging heavily the events of his Honour Duel with Lord Prewett that resulted in Lord Prewett's death._

_This reporter refused to do so and will now reveal what truly occurred._

_Lord Prewett considered a paragon of light in our community challenged Lord Potter to a duel on the grounds that Lord Potter was becoming the next Dark Lord._

_Events that occurred in the Hogwarts previous school year have been prevented from being released until now; show that not only did Lord Potter kill a troll singlehanded on Halloween night. He also consorted with He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named disembodied spirit as it possessed Professor Quirinus Quirrell at the time Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_When negotiations supposedly broke down between him and the former Dark Lord, Lord Potter destroyed the possessed and sent the Dark Lord's spirit back to whence it came._

_It is unsure, to this reporter, if Lord Potter did or did not summon He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the first place._

_That aside. Lord Harry James Potter, a scared and disfigured boy is well on his way to becoming the next Dark Lord with frequent indiscriminate killings on the streets of Diagon Alley performed under the guise of self-defence._

_This reporter says that Lord Potter is a danger looming. Heaven help us all._

* * *

><p>"The FUCK" Nym shouted as Harry crossed the platform to the Hogwarts Express.<p>

"We gave her the option to continue to work for the Daily Prophet but she turned down the offer." He declared "She used the information from the interview and her other sources to create that article. The only thing that had prevented her from writing was the injunction on the Hogwarts stuff that ended when the Aurors closed the case yesterday."

"So she is working for 'The Holy Hierophant' it's not even a daily newspaper but a weekly tabloid."

"An yet your Dad tells me that its circulation quadrupled the day after she joined the team and doubled that total when she became editor. It went from a eight page news rag on how religion and temple services were effecting every day wizarding life to a twenty four page hard hitting news weekly, I hear there are plans to put out a daily four page evening edition entitled 'Moral Character'."

"Did you try buying it?" Nym asked looking at the orcs over her shoulder.

"I did, even offered twice as much as it was worth when I brought the Daily Prophet. I now own, 'Which Broomstick?', 'Witch Weekly', 'Transfiguration Today', 'Challenges in Charming' and 'The Practical Potioneer'. Only 'The Quibbler', 'The Holy Hierophant' and 'Aspects of Muggle Magic' refused all my offers."

"You went to buy 'The Quibbler'?"

Harry looked at her and frowned "It was on the LIST."

Nym giggled "Never mind."

"Anyway Ted looked into it and Rita's father owned that paper until his death during the war. Rita has been running it as a memorial to his memory but now it's a perfect platform to build a resistance paper to the one's I control. At the moment it's coverage is only about a tenth of the Daily Prophets circulation but it's growing."

"What you going to do about it?"

"I got Barnabas working on it. He knows Rita and is a master of the new game. Says it's been a while since he had a real challenge."

"Well here we are..." Nym declared as they reached the train "all the best on your second year. I start work today."

"All the best Nym." Harry smiled and kissed Nym on the cheek, hopping on the tips of his toes to reach.

* * *

><p>Harry found a compartment in the middle of the Express, he saw the first years load into the rear of the train and noted some familiar faces.<p>

Everyone gave him a wide berth and many who saw him coming moved out of his way.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said walking into the compartment and sitting opposite him.

"Thank you for your gift, the subscription to National Geographic will be most fun."

"I though you would like it."

"The first issue arrived in August and the fact that the pictures of the tigers didn't move scared my wizarding associates more than they would, if they could move."

Hermione smiled.

"Is this compartment… Oh hi Harry, Hermione."

Harry turned to see Neville standing with a young red-headed girl.

"Mind if we join you?" He continued "This is Ginny Weasley, Ron has entrusted me with her safe care."

Harry smiled and watched the girl flinch. "No please come on in. Welcome to the Hogwarts express Ginny." Harry offered his hand.

Ginny stepped forward and looked at the proffered limb like it would bite. Harry smiled as nicely as he could and let his hand drop.

"So how was the amazon?" He asked Neville.

Hermione perked up "You went to the amazon!"

"Yeah" Neville shied, scratching the back of his head "Found a number of interesting specimens. My greenhouse is amazing and Gran has hired two gardeners to tend to the plants while I'm away."

"Cool what…" Harry began but was interrupted by the compartment door slamming open.

"Where is that Griff bastard Ron Weasley?" Draco demanded.

"What do you want with Ron?" Ginny asked.

Draco turned to snarl at the girl but paused when he saw her "Um... who may you be miss?"

"Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister." She declared proudly.

Darco paused "There is no way someone as beautiful as you could be related to that git." Draco blushed red realising what he had said. "Um… bye." He departed.

Harry nudged Neville beside him and spoke conspiratorially whilst Ginny flushed red herself.

"That t'was quite interesting... hey Nev."

Neville nodded.

* * *

><p>Nym apparated to the outskirts of the Ministry compound. She wore her new red robes and walked into the building Moody had shown her days prior.<p>

A similar red robed woman sat at a desk in the foyer.

"How may I be of assistance Miss Tonks?" The woman asked.

Nonplussed Nym continued on "I am here to see Alastor Gumboil."

"He is expecting you. To the right... room 9-1-9." The lady smiled returned to the papers on her desk.

Nym followed her direction and entered a corridor all rooms started with the number nine and 919 was only halfway down the corridor. Knocking she heard a voice admit her.

"Ah Miss Tonks, I am Alastor Gumboil, Chief Hit Wizard and Station Commander for the greater London area."

Nym smiled and shook Alastor's proffered hand.

"Good, good, you've got your robes, I see some nice charm work has been performed, a bit of goblin work if I'm not mistaken... excellent. I see old Mad-Eye has been rubbing off on you."

Nym sniggered "Actually it was at Lord Potters insistence."

"Ah, would the necklace you are wearing be of his own crafting?" The Hit Wizard inquired.

Nym touched the silver choker, set with a large luminescent emerald. It had been her eighteenth birthday present from him. It had an aura of his magical essence embedded into the stone and that aura had recently become stronger. She had not asked what enchantments if any he had applied to the jewellery, but it was deeply comforting to feel his presence with her always.

"Yeah, he gave it to me for my birthday."

Alastor smiled "Interesting, locking charm, anti-summoning, owner-only removal and a few things I cannot identify. I have a gift for you too."

Nym watched as he drew out a piece of cloth and handed it to her "Consider this a perk of being a Hit Wizard."

It was an eye patch. She let her façade fall and slipped the patch over her eye.

"Whoa." She commented.

"Not as powerful as Mad-Eye's but I wear contacts with similar but lesser powerful runes than what you have there. It's an 'Aura Insight' it will allow you to see magical essence while at the same time acting as an eye without the need for you to morph. Now look at me."

Tonks looked up and saw a reddish tinge around his body with numerous other colours at various points.

"There are three modes. Detect, Identify and Catalogue. Runes above your ear on the strap will activate each mode. Detect will show you something is magical, perfect for finding hidden or shrouded objects or persons. Identify will allow you to see the spell make up. If you know the spell, have cast it in the past you will see the incantation above the aura. Good for working counter spells and charms. The Catalogue feature will store spell signatures and auras of people. Just look at them and let the patch store their signature then when you need to figure out who cast a spell you can compare with previous stored auras to that of the spell signature. A small dossier and recorded picture will pop up. We have loaded our entire catalogue already and as you add to yours, our catalogue also improves."

"Wicked." Nym commented before turning the spell off.

"Now would you like a corridor or window room?"

"Pardon?" Nym frowned.

"Your reserved bed at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries? As a Hit Wizard you receive a reserved bed in case anything should happen. So would you like a corridor or window room. Some of your colleagues are funny about those sort of things but the rose gardens are so nice to watch when they go into bloom."

"Ah, window then." Nym relented.

"Now that that is done, here is your badge, a set of anti-mage cuffs (goblin made) and a towel. Oh and a broomstick key, do you have your own? You can borrow one from the lockers down the hall any time you want."

"I have a broom..." Nym frowned once again "Wait a towel?"

"Oh yes indeed. A towel is the most important item a Hit Wizard can carry."


	30. Thirty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The sorting ceremony went off without a hitch, the sorting hat itself sung a different tune compared to last year, while merry it had a hint of foreboding and Harry wondered if the hat had some divination ability.<p>

The one thing that was memorable had been the trip to the castle. Instead of the boats like the first years took, all other grades (years) went via carriages.

These carriages were drawn by Thestrals. Gigantic winged horses that looked like they were rotting away just standing there.

Harry had seen them near the forbidden forest the year prior and had enquired what they were only to be told that no one could see what he was pointing at. Nym however explained that Thestrals were invisible to anyone who had not witnessed death. She had seen them since her fourth year after watching her grandfather pass away.

Harry never expected them to be used in this manner and felt it would have been an interesting sight, seeing the carriages pulled by invisible horses.

* * *

><p>The year began without incident; Snape's first class was full of derogatory comments on how displeased he was with some students efforts on their summer homework.<p>

He informed them that failure in his class this year would mean expungement in the next. Harry knew that if Snape could make this class as unbearable as possible many students would elect in their third year not to continue with potions. Snape himself would not be able to forbid entry until fifth year.

However what really got to Harry was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin (Third Class), was an imbecile.

His first lesson was an ego fuelled mantra on how great he was.

He then unleashed a cage full of Cornish Pixies that proceeded to destroy the classroom (again, Harry had heard from Neville that the Professor had done the same thing in the Slytherin/Gryffindor DADA). As Gilderoy ran for cover, Harry and Hermione had a gut full of the debacle and cast IMPEDIMENTA jinxes to freeze the pixies in flight.

Most of the school was quite taken with his celebrity status but Harry figured there was something hidden behind the charm.

His books read like an elaborate fictional adventure compared to the autobiographical nature they were supposed to be.

* * *

><p>By the time Halloween had come Nym had gone over all the basics.<p>

She had been assigned a senior supervisor, a man named Arnold "Arnie" Peasegood who worked with the Obliviators predominantly. Running around making sure the secret of magic was maintained while at the same time eliminating the reason the secret had become known.

The tasks of the Hit Wizards were more specific in nature than the Aurors or the Magical Patrol.

Once her training, on the job as it was, was completed she would be on her own and could do as she pleased in between specific assignments from Alastor.

Aurors worked in teams of two or three and would investigate crimes while the Magic Patrol would police in teams of five or more.

Hit Wizards would only team up when required; members were meant to liaise with other Department of Magical Law Enforcement groups; Obliviators, Magical Artifacts etc. And seek out leads. Once a lead proved promising they were to insinuate themselves and investigate the situation. Arrest and detain as required.

Nym was doing well. Her ability to mimic and get in close to a number of suspects had yielded good results and she had personally arrested two witches who had poisoned their husbands in a plot for money.

She was totally pissed at Arnie and the rest of the Hit Wizard corp when they asked if she was still carrying her towel.

When she produced the towel for all the see they had begun to laugh rancorously. It was explained that it was a hazing rite that she had essentially failed.

Arnie explained "Why do you need to CARRY a towel when you can CONJURE one if needed. It is a nice towel, you must be attached so now your going to have to carry it until the next addition to the Hit Wizard corp."

Nym fumed and blushed with embarrassment placing the towel quickly back into her enlarged pouch. It was a nice towel, blood red, soft as anything, monogrammed with her Name, Serial Number and a big "HW". She had even used it to dry her hair after getting soaked whilst out in Muggle London in view of muggles.

When she had originally asked Arnie what the purpose the towel served and he had given her a hundred or so ACTUAL uses of a towel, and after that tirade of possible uses it seemed so logical to have the towel with her.

That pissed her off the most; as Alastor explained her latest assignment.

* * *

><p>All hallows eve was to be a busy day as ritual magic was at its most powerful.<p>

Information had been acquired that indicated that a number of known dark magic supporters would be gathering. Alastor wanted her to replace a witch they had secretly taken into custody and replace her at the ceremony, slash, event.

Nym had spent the entire day prepping using Veritaserum (truth serum potion) to ask questions of the detainee.

As the night approached she sent a letter to Harry informing him that she would be out of touch for some time and he should not to worry. They had been corresponding every other day and she knew if she suddenly cut off their journal entries he would grow concerned.

He wished her the best and said he hoped to see her at Christmas. Not knowing when it may be over she made no promises.

Leaving the office she donned the guise of Delores Umbridge.

* * *

><p>Harry watched the feast unfold without incident.<p>

He was a little miffed that he would not be hearing from Nym for some time.

The twins had been pestering him to send their notes and ideas on to her and while he had been resentful of their company he soon understood why Nym liked them so much.

They were proud that Ginny their little sister had made Gryffindor but were concerned about the amount of time she was spending with Draco, not as much as Ron was but enough that an unusually high number of bad things had occurred to the blonde Slytherin second year.

Draco had made seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team after his father had purchased new brooms. Harry had been annoyed at such blatant bribery but refused to do the same for his houses team knowing that while it was an advantage the types of brooms used by the Hufflepuff and other houses were specifically chosen for their positions.

Nimbus 2001 may be fast but unless every player was a seeker, speed would make the tasks of the other positions difficult. Harry would be surprised if by the second game all the players had gone back to their old and trusted brooms.

Heading back to the dorms Harry heard a voice hiss by him. "Kill… kill… master wants me to kill…"

Turning a corner he was confronted by a scene of blood.

* * *

><p><em>"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE".<em>

The caretakers cat Mrs Norris was petrified. It was later revealed that the blood was from chickens slaughtered.

Harry didn't believe it a simple prank and made sure to check with the twins who denied any involvement.

Whatever was going on, he hoped it had nothing to do with him.

* * *

><p>The meeting had not gone as Nym had expected.<p>

Instead of a gathering of dark witches and wizards it had been most of the previous members of the Order of Light Council plus some other interested parties discussing how to kill Lord Potter… Harry.

Delores hadn't know the specifics and had simply received an invite from concerned persons.

Nym had sat back and let everyone speak, many ideas were proposed including sending assassins to Hogwarts but such things were shot down as too public.

Of concern was reports that an attack had already occurred that night at Hogwarts.

With the meeting over she made her way back to the office, she had to warn Harry and the others as soon as possible.

As she entered the floo network she felt a hand pull her sideways into another room.

"Hello, Delores or should I say Nymphadora."


	31. Thirty-One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry though the idea of duelling classes would be fun.<p>

Especially if Flitwick were to conduct them; Flitwick being a retired duelling champion and all, but when he saw Lockhart's name at the bottom of the notice he cringed.

Duelling was quite different from the sparing street fighting style Moody taught. It had rules and should he ever be challenged to a formal honour duel it would be handy to know.

Dreading the class he went to the great hall with nearly every other Hogwarts student of his year.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works."

Harry cringed again.

"Now we were going to have a little demonstration between myself and your potions master however it has been decided that the two best duellers among your peers should... duke it out instead. Mister malfoy you are the top dueller out of my Slytherin and Gryffindor DA-DA class and Lord Potter you are the best out of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw DA-DA class. Please come to the platform." Gilroy directed.

Snape moved forward and hissed in Harry's ear "May I remind you Lord Potter that this fight is NOT to the death and you may only use ONE wand."

Harry smiled politely and nodded.

Draco may be an annoying git but he had a bit of training behind him, undoubtedly at his father's insistence and/or expense.

Snape explained the basics while Lockhart watched on. They then took their places, walked and saluted.

Gilroy waved; signalling the start.

Harry waited until Draco made the first move.

Draco flicked his wrist and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS".

Harry watched the disarming spell head right for him twisting so it passed right by him, Harry flicked his wand towards Draco "OBTUSE".

A wave of kinetic energy slammed into Draco throwing him off his feet. It was the lesser cousin of the bombarda spell. All the effect of the bombarda with none of the damage associated.

Draco rose dizzily and cast wildly. A snake landed between them. It looked at Harry but turned towards a boy in the crowd that had been watching close to the platform.

When Harry saw the snake head towards the boy he reached out and shouted to "Stop!" it looked at him then the boy, obviously the spell Draco used had little focus. Draco collapsed, falling off the platform.

The snake remained and moved once more towards the boy. Harry summoned the snake to his hand and caught it in his grasp. "Leave him be" Harry said to the serpent before letting it return to the ground where it dissolved to nothing.

There was a gasp from the assembled students.

"Harry," Hermione began "I didn't know you could talk to snakes."

Harry simply frowned.

* * *

><p>Parseltongue, considered a dark art that only those of Salazar Slytherin's bloodline could perform.<p>

However while that tacit fact might be untrue as many dark wizards over the eons had been known to speak with serpents and not all of them had been of the founders line.

The fact her could speak a language used by dark lords of old, coupled with the articles Rita Skeeter had released and she was still writing about him being the next dark lord; fuelled a change in the student body.

Gone was the dark brooding teenager of Hufflepuff and replaced in their minds was the heir of Slytherin. When the same boy he had saved from Draco's snake turned up petrified a week before winter break all eyes turned to him.

Questions were asked, and information that a similar opening of the Chamber of Secrets had occurred previously fifty years prior, that had resulted in a student's death.

Harry wished he could talk to Nym but his entries in the communication diary remained unanswered. Owls to the Bastion returned nothing of any consequence. The Tonks' had heard nothing from their daughter either. Moody noted that this was not uncommon for Hit Wizards sometimes going months or years without a word. Harry hoped it was the prior.

Arriving at Kings Cross he was greeted warmly by the orc guards before being escorted to the bastion.

Moody was waiting for him with a grim expression (more grim than usual).

"This just arrived for you." He said handing a sealed letter to him.

It was unopened but since Moody could see through most objects Harry knew it was not good news.

* * *

><p><em>Lord Potter, we the Order of Dark Council have taken your friend and confidant Nymphadora Tonks hostage.<em>

_Unless you swear an unbreakable vow to not harm us and surrender your title, properties and all assets to us she will die most horribly._

_Involve the department of law enforcement in any way and she dies._

_Please find included proof that we do indeed have her._

_Insincerely ._

_Order of Dark Council._

* * *

><p>Harry crumpled the page in his hand crushing the paper until it spontaneously turned to ash.<p>

"Moody, summon my advisors, hire all the orcs you can from the goblins. Have them start searching. If they don't want the Department of Magical Law Enforcement they can deal with me personally. I want all information on her last assignment; How did they get her? and why are we the first to know?" Moody stood there a moment too long for Harry "GET TO IT NOW!"

"Yes my lord." Moody bowed and apparated away.

Harry looked down at the eye patch that had been wrapping in the letter.

"God damn it Nym." he hissed through clenched teeth "I won't loose you."

* * *

><p>Within the hour over sixty orcs had begun sweeping the London area. Alastor and Arnie, Nym's supervisors had been secretly contacted; they had already been looking for her the past month when she has failed to check in. Having expected her to have run deep using her abilities they would now step up the investigation.<p>

Seated in the Bastions training room Harry poured over the information handed to him.

"Bring me a scrying crystal and a bowl of water." He demanded.

Moody looked at him. "Divination is not going to be of any help."

Harry glared at his trusted mentor. "Constant vigilance. Plans within plans. Do not question, get me a fucking scrying crystal and a bowl of water."

Andy left the room and returned with the items.

Harry focused on the pendulum and swirled it over a map of magical London.

"This is not going to help us Harry, unless she is dead you won't find her spirit."

"I'm not looking for hers I'm looking for my uncles." There was a collective gasp "The choker I gave her for her birthday is made from the bullets and metal dug out of her back, I got it off the nurse as a memento and then crafted a soul stone with the only soul hanging around that being my uncle. The necklace is cursed, only she or I can touch it without being burnt by my uncles hate for both of us. It's the perfect gift and punishment for my uncle's abuse. The more he hates the more power the necklace has and since we have both been hurt by that hate and survived it I get to keep what I kill. I'm making a soul stone from Prewett next."

Moody and the assembled looked shocked.

"Aye, that's powerful dark magic what you're doing, who taught you?"

"I have no idea, it just came to me in a dream, a little bit of research and... presto."

The crystal landed on knock turn alley.

"Block and Sanhedrin, have the orcs tear Knockturn Alley apart. I don't care how many buildings fall, find her. They won't dare kill her just yet. I will join you within the hour."

Both orcs saluted and vanished.

Moody looked at Harry with concern "What makes you so sure, your gambling with her life."

"No Moody, I gambling with mine, if Nym dies I will use every resource I have at my disposal to hunt them down. They know this, they want an unbreakable vow from me so I don't. They won't kill her."

Moody bowed "What next my lord?"

Harry grinned evilly, "Lunch at Fortescue's ice creamery, you look like a boysenberry person."


	32. Thirty-Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry sat and watched the exodus from Knockturn. Aurors had descended but were not interfering most likely under orders or advice from Alastor and Mad-Eye.<p>

Harry sat calmly licking an orange and vanilla swirl cone, belaying the anger, rage and concern he truly felt.

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was directly across from one of the Knockturn/Diagon Alley entrances. He could hear the sound of breaking wood and glass, and see plumes of smoke rise in the distance. Occasionally a heavily armed and armoured orc would rush over and relay how the search was progressing.

So far a number of criminal activities had been discovered. Several persons of interest to the Aurors had been handed over. But Nyms whereabouts were still unknown. The ambient magic of the area prevent him from scrying her exact location.

And so Harry would wait.

Moody on the other hand was a bundle of nervous energy and had consumed several boysenberry ice creams. He was an up and adam kind of person.

He had wanted to lead the search but because of his connection with the ministry (being their head Auror) it would not do for him to break the law so openly.

And so he too would wait.

* * *

><p>It was just after noon when a report came in that a group of nine witches and wizards were holed up in a house about the middle of the alley. When the orcs made to search the house they had been rebuffed quite harshly but one of the orcs had seen a woman being held in a cage.<p>

Harry moved quickly. The orcs had surrounded the location by the time he arrived. Focusing he could just sense the necklace inside.

"To the Council of Dark Order or those using its name I issue this vow, should any harm befall Nymphadora Tonks I will not rest until each and every member/person of the group is hunted down. On my life and magic I say this. So mote it be."

The vow left the tip of his wand and wrapped around his neck like a ribbon, it glowed brightly for a moment before fading into his skin.

"We'll Lord Potter, we met again. I see you brought friends."

Lord Falcon walked out from the doorway. His wand raised, behind him floated Nym, chained and bound, she looked a mess.

Harry restrained himself from ripping the mans spine out. He focused on his emotions and refused to let them take control of him in this situation.

"We have come too far to bluff. So the deal stands, no harm will ever come to her or at least no more harm. Hand over everything."

"No" Harry announced.

"Then she will die" Lord Falcon sneered.

"And so will you and all your conspirators."

"Alas we reach an impasse, for you cannot kill me without hurting her and I cannot hurt her or you will kill me."

"Are you a gambling man Lord Falcon?"

"It depends on the wager." He replied curtly.

"My orcs inform me you have seven other persons in that house, are they all after my gold?"

"I see no reason to deny it, only two are the other five are hired mercs."

"Then each of you could challenge me to an honour duel eight chances to beat me. I will accept one after another. If you win you could walk away scot-free with all my gold. The matter of kidnapping would be easily sorted out with bribes etc."

Lord Falcon pondered the offer "I witnessed your duel with Lord Prewett, your skills level the risk, I know I could not win in a fair fight with you."

"Then let's make it an unfair fight. All eight at once verses myself. No holds barred."

Moody approached quickly "You have no idea who you're up against."

"Interesting," Lord Falcon declared "I will consult my associates."

Harry watched him back away taking Nym with him.

Moody grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him roughly. "How do you expect to win this, you have no idea the risk your tahking."

Harry turned to Moody and sighed "She's all I've got Moody, I lose her and I lose all the reasons I go on."

"Then why not let the orcs storm the building." He hissed "Because they have a damn side better chance of getting her out alive than you have at facing down eight opponents at once."

"Because I won't entrust her life to anyone but me. It may seem selfish but if I win or loose I will make sure she goes free."

* * *

><p>Lord Falcon reappeared followed by Lady Winters and Lord Turlock. Five very serious looking men stood behind them.<p>

"I Lord Harry James Potter hereby agree to fight those gathered before me in honoured combat so long as they swear no harm shall befall Nymphadora Tonks from this moment onwards."

"So mote it be" they chorused.

Lord falcon waved his wand and Nym was levitated over beside Moody.

Moody looked up, "She's unconscious Harry, that's all I can tell you at this time."

Harry nodded and turned back to his adversaries.

"First thing, are you lot the actual order of dark council? Under truth."

"No we are not, but our allegiance now lies with them."

"Very well." Harry took his stance and waited.

Somewhere in the back of his mind the absurdity that seven adults were about to face off and potentially kill him, a thirteen year old boy... was noted.

The alley was narrow, both sides were rows of cheap low cost houses or businesses where a shop was built below a family home upstairs.

Harry stood at one end of the alley while his opponents positioned themselves at the other.

While the first part of Knockturn was bendy but this section provided no real cover to hide or shield behind. The orcs and Aurors had taken points of overwatch atop the buildings either side.

Harry listened to Moody's last minute advice.

"You've got two options, rush their position as soon as possible and blast as many of them as you can using some heavy area effect spells."

Harry let his mind review the idea but chose against it, where his adversaries were already standing precluded the possibility of his best wide area effect spells from striking more than three at any time, he would undoubtedly only get off two spells before the seventh would take him out.

Harry shook his head,

"Aye, then the only option left is to weather their initial attacks and retaliate as they regroup for a second salvo." Moody shrugged "Falcon is an air mage whilst Turlock is an earth type, I never knew what Lady Winters could do but those five goons are most likely locals hired on the cheap. They probably only have a Hogwarts education if that, so think school bully tactics. That's all the advice I can give you."

Harry nodded and watched moody back away behind the barrier.

"Mister Potter when you're ready." Lord Falcon called saluting with his wand.

It was then that it hit him, just like in the great hall after Halloween.

Harry smiled and saluted back drawing his second wand.

'No rules here, but the lay of the land is the same.' He thought.


	33. Thirty-Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The thugs charged four on one side and one on the other. As they closed on his position two crossed from one side of the alley to join their lone companion on the other.<p>

It was a Quidditch move he had seen the chasers and beaters pull and as all five drew level the two thugs on his right cast bludgeoning hexs while the three on his left hurled stunners.

In Quidditch it was meant to throw of off the keepers as they dodged the beaters bludgers the chasers wold score a hit directly in the goal where the keeper had been protecting. Here it was meant to force Harry to dodge into the path of the stunners.

Harry stood his ground and weathered the bludgeoning hexs on his shield, the stunners past right by him.

Put off the three thug 'chasers' ran right past him while the thug 'beaters' tried to tackle him.

Harry dropped and twisted his wrist, summoning a whirlwind directly from the ground at the thug beaters.

As the two men were thrown off their feet into the sky Harry parried a fireball and launched a wide arc of cutter at the three men that had inadvertently grouped together in confusion.

Caught out with no place to doge one of the men pushed his companion into the path of the spell using him as a human shield while casting a bone breaker over the man's shoulder.

Harry dodged and watched the cutter slice into the man's unprotected stomach. Killing instantly.

Harry levelled his wand at the thug who had cast the bone breaker, aimed for his heart and shot a reductor. It struck with a sickening crunch blowing the man's spine out the back of his body along with most of his upper torso's organs as well.

That only left the last of the three chasers, Harry watched as panic set in.

The thug screamed the tip of his wand flaring green.

"Don't do it" Harry hissed. The man jumped lifting his wand.

Harry pushed. An invisible wall of pressure slammed into the thug. In that instant his body was compressed like a human soda can.

Pain lanced Harry's shoulder turning him.

Lord Falcon and Lord Turlock had advanced while Lady Winters attended the two thugs who had been caught in the whirlwind. One was obviously dead his head smashed in from colliding with a wall, the other looked worse for wear but was standing shakily.

A brick flew at his head and bounced off his shield.

He saw the cobblestone walkway crack apart and hundreds of stone shades began hurling themselves at him.

Harry manages to shield his face as the majority bounced harmlessly but painfully off his long robes.

Turlock roared and larger stones and sharper spikes crashed into him.

Falcon went to flank him but Harry saw it and cast out an acid cloud that narrowly missed the enemy Lord.

A stunner arched across his back, twisting him as his vest absorbed the spell's effect.

Lady Winters was standing back with the last remaining thug hurling targeted spells at his shield.

Harry was draining fast.

Turning he flung a series of fire balls that sent Turlock running for cover.

Falcon cast a blasting curse at Harry's feet knocking him off balance.

Harry watched as Falcon raised his wand above his head and flicked it down towards him. A plume of lightning descended from the clear blue sky striking Harry's shield and shattering it with the force of the spell.

Harry rallied and hit Falcon with a gravity ball ripping Falcon's wand arm clean off.

As the barrage of rocks renewed Harry charged at Turlock taking several spikes to the chest but got in close enough to touch the earth user.

The magenta REND spell carved through Turlock's clothes and spread across his chest eventually rupturing his skin in a shower of blood and gore as the magical pathways under the skin were torn asunder.

Harry slumped to the ground as the pain lanced up his own fingers.

Lord Falcon stumbled into view and Harry lobbed a final fatal reverse-gravity ball at his person separating all remaining extremities including, but not limited to, Falcons head.

Harry curled up as the pain and magical shock burnt along his entire body.

"Time to die Lord Potter" Lady Winters declared pointing her wand at his head.

Harry struggled to look at her "not.. if ..I...can...help...it."

Lady Winter laughed, twirling her wand.

A viridian wave of light shot out in all directions from Harry's curled up form.

Winters laugh turned into a scream as her flesh literally peeled off her bones. Harry rose to watch her body deteriorate into a pile of bloody rags and bits.

Utterly spent, Harry collapsed.

* * *

><p>Pain caused him to wake and curl into a foetal position once again.<p>

Harry screamed as sections of his skin seemed to want separate from his own body.

"My god he's still alive, quickly take him to St. Mungo's!"

It was Veta's voice. Strong hands seemed to lift him up into the air.

"Where is the last one, must kill..." he moaned drawing his wand.

"Winters killed him before heading over to you, guess she didn't want to share."

Harry relaxed and closed his eyes. Feeling the cold heat of the floo network.

His vision wavered to darkness once again but his own screams snapped him awake as he was placed onto a gurney.

"Easy Harry, you are going to be OK, if you can survive that fight you will survive this. Hold on a little bit longer."

All went black, time seemed to stop or pause at least.

When it started again Harry found himself sitting up in a hospital bed. A potion tube was running into his arm.

He felt light headed and yet heavy all at once.

"Welcome to the land of the living Lord Potter." It was Elisabeth Pomfrey, a nurse he had come to know quite well the year before.

"Damage" he croaked, his throat dry.

Elizabeth leaned forward to give him a drink, holding the glass of water to his lips so he could sip.

"Four broken ribs, many minor cuts, a concussion or three we are unsure about the exact number. Severed right pinkie finger, reattached. Extreme magical exhaustion and shock. You've been asleep for three days it's Christmas eve."

"Where's Nym... Tonks where is Nymphadora Tonks?" He pleaded desperately

"Right here you big lug" Nym stepped into view.

Harry smiled, she looked like he had seen her last aside from the fact her hair was a duller shade of pink than she usually sported, a clear indication she had been stressing out.

"Are you OK… OK?"

Nym smiled, but her eyes said the truth.

"Physically fit and ready for action, the rest we can chat about later. You however don't have much longer to live I am going to kill you once you're feeling better." She punched him in the arm "How do you think I would feel if you had died?"

Elizabeth smiled "I will leave you two alone."

Nym and Harry watched the mediwitch depart.

Harry twisted to look at the woman he cared most for in the world.

"What happened?"

Nym sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Part trap part bad luck. I had infiltrated a meeting of like minded individuals that wished your death. Lord Falcon had rigged the floo network to detect magical signatures. He worked in the Magical Transportation Department. He nabbed me as I was running off to warn you and the rest of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They put me under a stasis charm, interrogated me every other week. They knew they could not do anything until you got back from Hogwarts. Last thing I know before waking up here was that Falcon planned to hostage my life for your wealth. Turns out he and a number of the old council are broke. Not a sickle to their name, they had been sponging off the other light families by blackmailing them, that was until you showed up and kicked them out."

Harry could sense she wasn't telling him everything but he knew she would in time.

"Well I think your hero deserves a kiss." He said cheekily.

Nym smirked and ran her hand down his chest "I think you deserve more than that, but I don't thing think you or that bed are quite up to it just yet."

Harry groaned rolling his eyes at the innuendo she had used. Nym smiled and leaned down to give him a soft tender kiss against his dry lips.


	34. Thirty-Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Christmas was a subdued event this year. Harry was released into Veta's care the afternoon he had woken up. Meaning he would be home for Christmas Eve.<p>

Movement had begun to return to his body by dinner. Veta expected he would be OK to use a wheelchair by morning and projected that he would be up and walking come New Year's.

* * *

><p>Nym shook him awake gently Christmas morning. She had spent the night curled up against his side once again.<p>

"Well will I levitate you down or will you hop in the wheelchair yourself."

Harry smiled and swung his limp legs over the edge of the bed and moved into the seat.

It was different from the muggle style chair he had used before. Made from dwarf iron it was extremely heavy and awkward to manoeuvre however with a touch of magic the wheels disappeared and the entire contraption floated as light as a feather.

It had been a gift from the orcish mercenaries he had hired. Nearly all had come to pay their condolences for creating a situation that had caused the damage. Harry had waved them off insisting that the whole thing had been unavoidable. But in return they had insisted he accept their token gift and Harry expected he would require it again in the future.

Chasing Nym down the stairs, he somersaulted over the railing and beat her to the family room where Ted was already bouncing up and down on the spare living room couch, much to the appalled look of Andy and the mirth of the orc guards.

"No fair Mister Potter," Nym said punching his shoulder softly "you cheated!"

"Oh and jumping off the banister, deliberately breaking your ankles and regrowing them just so you could get to the Easter feast quicker wasn't?" Harry retorted. Reminding her of what he had seen earlier that year.

"What was that?" Andy perked snapping fully awake in her chair.

"Never mind Mum" Nym replied glaring daggers at Harry as her smirked.

* * *

><p>Gift giving was fierce and unrelenting. A number of school friends had sent the usual chocolates and simple treats. Hermione had sent a quill set made from real ivory. Neville had given him a cutting from one of his amazon plants. Supposedly the equivalent of devils snare just less poisonous and will grow in the light.<p>

Harry had organised two large barrels of fire whisky for the goblin guards and had selected a few bottles of orc brandy as treats for Block, Helga and Sanhedrin.

Moody was given a silver flask to replace his old battered potion cup. He took it with admiration. Nym had chipped in for it too.

"And for you Nym, I have something special"

Nym turned to look at him with blatant joy. "Oh, oh, what is it?"

Harry smiled as her adorable face glazed over with the idea of a special present.

"Here" he handed her an envelope.

Nym took it and carefully pulled out the strip of parchment inside. She read the slip and Harry saw her eye widen and eventually bulge.

"VIP, backstage access to Weird Sisters. Oh my god. Tickets have been sold out for months." Naturally she screamed.

"Perks of owning all the newspapers in Britain. I cannot go myself as I will be at Hogwarts and also it's an over eighteen event, but I hope you'll have fun."

Nym swung around and hugged him, Harry groaned as she forgot his situation and crunched his still healing ribs.

"Sorry" she apologised.

"No..problem.." Harry panted catching his breath.

"Here's your gift." She said handing him a small box "I had an idea over summer so when I woke up and you were still recovering I went and got it."

Harry took the small box and opened it carefully revealing two rings.

"Those are ritual rings you wear them, one on each middle finger and force a tiny amount of power into each hand, then yo can draw your ritual in the air with your hands. It's a faster form of ritual magic and air rune crafting. Considering what you are being faced with you should get plenty of use from them."

Harry slipped them on his fingers and felt the rings resize perfectly.

"Thank you" he smiled, kissing her on the cheek

* * *

><p>Later that day Harry went to Nym while she was alone in the library.<p>

"So going to tell me the truth." He smiled thinly "That was the lamest display of exuberance I have ever seen. You were happy with the tickets just not that happy. What's up?"

Nym visibly sagged; her pink hair turning dull and brown, her face paled and she began to cry.

Harry was instantly at her side wrapping his arms around her and pulling her semi-limp body into his lap.

"They tried to rape me Harry… they tried to break me over and over again. And I think they succeeded."

Harry's rage built.

"Lord Falcon and Lord Turlock figured I knew more than I would tell so they used potions and charms to make me supple."

"They are all dead my love."

"They... I... I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Shh, Shh it's OK."

"I morphed myself into such hideous forms to get them to stop, they tried to violate me regardless of what I did but, but they eventually used a very strong potion to force me to their will, I blacked out, I have no idea what happened, I just woke up sore and bruised. Harry, I think."

"Stop." Harry demanded.

Nym stilled.

"Do you believe I will love you less? Do you think I care?" He asked honestly.

"Yes I..." she began but Harry slapped her hard across the face.

"Nymphadora Tonks. I would still love you even if you looked like Trelawney and had Argus Filches body to boot."

Nym sat there in silence, face tilted down and away, shame darkening her hair further eventually turning it to a murky black.

Harry lifted her chin and kissed her gently and affectionately.

"I love you as you wish to be and will love you regardless of what happens or what has happened in the past."

Nym sobbed deeply one last time before taking a deep steadying breath, her hair returning to it's natural shade.

"I guess my honor has been restored; Turlock, Falcon and the others are all dead. Thanks to you my knight in shining armour."

Harry flicked her nose causing her to giggle.

"Perk up cupcake your colour's showing."


	35. Thirty-Five (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>For New Year's Harry had procured the best room of a local inn not too far from the Modesty Rabnott Snidget Reservation in Somerset.<p>

It was a magical establishment staffed by an elderly lady and four house elves. Harry had heard that for a few extra galleons, it catered to those individuals that did not wish to be disturbed or known.

Harry had guided her upstairs where a lavish meal of her favourites had been prepared and laid out upon a table in their room.

He led her over to the bed and proceeded to undress her. Once naked with only his own body and the roaring fire to keep them warm he began to caress and explore her body fully.

"Change back to YOU." He had demanded.

Nym was momentarily frightened or was it shyness, of which it was she was unsure.

Looking at him now as he sat on the end of the bed she noted he had defiantly grown more. He was nearly her own usual height and the constant training he did with Moody or on his own at Hogwarts had buffed him out quite a bit. He had a Quidditch player's physic and his long raven black hair was now down to his waist line when let out.

She had watched him from the bed the other night and had noted the new and old scars that crisscrossed his skin, the shredded skin of his jaw was by far the most evident of them all but the burns and punctures along his back told more terrifying stories.

She had asked why he did not wear a glamour or such. His reply had been simple and honest.

"Why hide who I am."

That had hit her hard. Her very nature was the ability to hide.

Reflecting on those words and his current demand she realised how used she had become to the changes she had made to herself. She no longer felt the strain of covering the blemishes she had hated as a child and how she had forgotten she had been covering them up.

The beauty mark above her right breast the small discolouration on her left hip. The dozens of freckles she had removed because she had been teased at school for having them. She let them all show.

"My god you're incredible..." He had praised "So real."

Nym looked down and saw his hardness strengthen and grow to full mast.

They had kissed after that and if felt correct using her own lips to taste his. He cupped the back of her neck and crushed his mouth to hers. Sloppy, wet but so natural and unforced.

He ran his fingers through her own long raven coloured hair and noted how it felt natural and silky. Not as course or rough as her pink or varyingly coloured editions.

He looked at her, his expression intense and powerful. Without words it said "I WANT YOU" in capital letters.

Nym gasped and felt the burning lust for him grow hotter within her.

She looked at him, actually looked at him for who he was. He was a man trapped in a boy's body. Unbridled power waiting to be unleashed lay within him. She had no doubt he could do anything he wanted. If he set his mind to it he could remake the world.

He smiled genuinely and raised his hand to stroke her chin. It caused her to shiver with anticipation.

* * *

><p>"As you know I've never done this before." he purred into her ear as he moved atop her.<p>

Nym groaned as she felt his maleness drag across her thigh. In her natural form she was several inches taller than usual.

As he was positioned between her legs his head rested perfectly between her breasts.

"Not a problem," she smiled, reaching down between them to guide him to her.

She felt him twitch under her fingers. Once the thick mushroom headed tip was in her entrance she wrapped her long legs around his waist and drew him in.

"Ready to pop our cherries" Nym asked.

"Pardon" he frowned in reply, holding himself still.

Nym sighed "I never ever actually hads sex in my natural self, not with Charlie nor anyone."

"But?" he began.

"Semantics lover boy, I'm fully intact and ready to be busted open by that nice thick cock of yours that I bet will fill me nicely."

Harry looked at her.

She licked her lips "So ready to pop our cherries. Nice and slow."

Harry leaned down and kissed her, sliding his length into her wetness.

When he stopped at her barrier unsure what to do Nym grabbed him by his hips and pulled him to her spearing him deep inside.

She felt the pain but used just a little bit of focus to heal the small amount of damage.

* * *

><p>Harry had seen her face cringe and tear up as she forced him into her.<p>

Disconcerted he withdrew.

"Oh no you don't" she panted locking him to her with her strong limber legs "you getting to the best part where you fuck me... so have at it or do I have to flip you and ride you into the mattress myself for your first time."

Harry felt her legs nudge him into action. He rolled his hips feeling her tighten around him

"That's it good boy." She moaned heatedly.

Harry repeated the roll and began to get used to the motion.

It felt good, it felt really good. So moist, so wet, hot. He liked this feeling. He liked it a lot.

"Harry, harder." Nym moaned "Fuck me, fuck this pussy that you've made yours. It only for you, fill it. Come on baby. Come on!"

Harry wanted more, wanted to feel more. Nym's legs had gone slack around him and he lifted one either side to his shoulders thus lifting Nym's bottom fully off the bed allowing him to spear himself downwards into her core fully.

"AIIEEEEEE" Nym scream, her passage tightened crushingly almost painfully as she shivered and shuddered.

Harry stopped moving "Nym are you…"

Nym lifted her head and kissed his lips before flopping back onto the bed.

"Do it again, do it again, fuck, please do that again." Nym rambled.

Harry moved, feeling that feeling he felt in the cubicle and whenever he masturbated himself, grow. Only this was much more intense.

He began driving himself into her. Withdrawing to the tip before slamming back inside this goddess.

* * *

><p>Nym looked at him, the sweat that covered his body dripped onto hers.<p>

His face expressed a mix of lust and dire concentration. She was feeling this fuck and probably wouldst change a thing so she could keep on feeling it for the rest of the week.

He was doing so well for his first time and thought his rhythm was off and some of his thrusts were painfully jagged he was doing his best for her.

His eyes locked onto her with fierce intensity.

She cupped her breasts and squeezed them hard.

"Come for me, do it" she coaxed "Those big heavy balls of yours are not for show. Fill me!"

Nym watched him grunt and groan. His thrusts became erratic but she felt his hot seed coat her insides thickly.

Letting him relax, she dropped her legs from his shoulders and felt him go limp inside her.

"That was fun." He grinned tiredly up at her.

"Indeed" Nym sighed caressing his ruffled hair.

* * *

><p>"Things are not going to ever be the same between us." Harry commented.<p>

Nym waved her wand above her belly reinforcing the anti-conception charm. Even with the ability to turn of her reproductive system it was best to make sure.

"I guess so, Mum won't be happy and Dad will try and kill you."

"Do we tell them?" He enquired slipping another chocolate coated strawberry between her lips.

Nym swallowed putting down her wand, "No yet..."

"So how you feeling?" He asked sliding the bowl of assorted sweet treats towards her.

"Honestly I feel a bit guilty that we did it, that we fucked like rabbits and I enjoyed it."

"And?" His concern evident.

"Not sure, I'm still tingly and wet for you. Ask me in the morning."

Harry grinned cheekily "Is that before or after wakeup sex?"


	36. Thirty-Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Christmas holiday break ended and Harry reluctantly left Nym to return to Hogwarts.<p>

The days prior to the return had been both a pleasure and a pain, he had recovered well from his second bout of magical shock but had gained a few more scars most disconcerting of them all was the thin red line around his right pinkie where it had been severed completely then reattached.

The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones, had requested he make an appearance before her before his return to Hogwarts.

Several hundred complaints had been made against him, and her office, regarding what the papers called the "Knockturn Knockdown".

Not wishing to make a scene at the ministry. They met in the alley itself.

* * *

><p>"So not only do you rescue the damsel and defeat the bad guys, you also decrease the criminal activity of this accursed alley. I've never seen it so quite."<p>

Madame Bones was being overly sarcastic but Harry had to admit it was empty compared to the bustling hive of, generally airing on the side of grey, activity it normally was.

"Just doing my civic duty ma'am." Harry grinned tipping an imaginary hat.

"And netting a small profit too, over two thousand galleons from Lady Winters and Lord Falcons estates."

"You keep what you kill; I have already donated half to the Aurors pension plan and invested the rest in beautifying this cesspit of an alley."

"Which brings me to the matter of Lord Turlock's estate; he had no family so this lovely building before us, that they used as a hideout mind, is now your property. I would love to have a look inside just to make sure all is safe."

"You would wouldn't you" Harry thought but smiled politely instead, "Sadly I must refuse your kind offer, Lord Turlock had been running a successful animal emporium for a number of years until he fell on hard times and sold all his stock."

Madam bones smiled "So the rumour he ran a black market, exotic and endangered species ring, out of the basement was totally untrue?"

Harry nodded "Absolutely false!"

* * *

><p>Harry had been one of the first to inspect the location Nym had been held.<p>

It had been sealed, off limits, by the Hit Wizards following the fight and so no one had searched it until New Year's Eve.

Moody as well as Arnie from the Hit Wizards proceeded to gather evidence while Harry looked in the room full of cages that had at one time housed creatures of varying sizes.

All were empty now.

Harry had refused to let Nym accompany him back to where she had been imprisoned and going off scattered pensive memories she had provided, he located the exact cage she had been housed in.

Reinforced dwarf iron made it practically indestructible. A containment rune pentagram surrounded the outside. Even if she had managed to break free of the stasis charm she would have been unable to leave the confines assuming she could morph between the cages bars.

Harry was revolted, it had barely enough room to stand up in and only enough space to curl up on the small pile of rags that were, evidently, her bedding.

It reminded him of his cupboard under the stairs at four privet drive.

Harry shuddered not for his sake but for what Nym had endured.

Walking out the room he heard a small voice whisper.

"You are not one of the guards."

Harry turned and drew his wand, but when he looked around he saw no one.

"Did you hear me?"

Harry swung around and came face to face (as much as possible) with a luminously red snake, its serpentine body coiled on a shelf near the door, head raised watching him.

"Another snake." Harry sighed slipping his wand back into its holster.

"You can speak the language of my ancestors?" The snake hissed.

Harry nodded "I guess I do."

"I have been here a long time, they put me in a cage but forgot to lock the door and I left and have hidden in these walls since. I cannot leave this place because of the enchantments."

Harry moved cautiously towards the side, watching as the snakes head tracked his movements.

"What are you?"

"Extremely dangerous" the snake seemed to whimper, Harry assumed it was a laugh, "my birthing mother named me Jasper, the plaque on my cage said I am an Australian Red Tree snake."

Harry cocked his head and noted the snake copied him. "You can read?"

"I have been here a long time, I learn, I understand. You are not the guards."

"Do you mean the men who were here before me, they are dead."

"Did you kill them all, you must have been hungry?"

"Pardon, no I, what?"

"Why else would you kill but to eat? The rats and mice that dwell here are rather tasty."

Harry was bugging out he was having a conversation with a snake.

"No I killed them to save the woman from the cage."

"You killed to protect your mate. I miss my mate; she is long dead now without me to protect her."

"Nym is not my mate, not yet anyway."

"Many of the guards tried to mate with her but she would not let them, they were unworthy, they brought no gifts. When I found my mate I brought her as whole rabbit. A feast. She was most pleased with my gift."

Harry couldn't be live he was getting dating advice... from a snake.

"Did you kill the guards to prove you are worthy of her?"

Harry shrugged "I guess so?"

"Was she pleased with your gift? Will she be your mate now?"

"I hope so soon."

Jasper bowed.

"I like you, free me from this place and I will serve you for as long as I live, you are worthy and honourable to your mate."

* * *

><p>Looking back at it all now why Harry had trusted the serpent even so much as putting out his unprotected hand to let the creature wrap around his wrist, he had no idea why, it just seemed right.<p>

Jasper rode on his lap all the way to Hogwarts.

Nym had been quite smitten with Jasper when he had brought him back to the Bastion.

A bit of research had revealed the red tree snake like its green cousin was rather docile. However unlike its green cousin the red tree snake was also highly magical, rare and sough after for its extremely potent venom for potions. Its skin was also used to make amulets of invisibility, Jasper himself could become invisible at will, an ability that had saved him more than once while hiding from Lord Turlock and his men.

Walking into the main entrance hall Harry felt Jasper move.

"Master" Jasper hissed "I sense an old one here..."

Harry lifted his hand and jasper peaked out of his robe's sleeve.

"An old one?" Harry whispered back.

"Yes, ancient ancestor, I taste her among these halls, she is old, terribly old."

"Could she be the monster from the chamber?"

Jasper's lounge flicked out tasting the air more closely.

"I have no idea master, her scent is everywhere. She would have to be large or very well-travelled to leave a scent as strong as I can taste."

"Jasper could you do me a favour and find her, there's a large rat in it for you."

"You speak my language." Jasper hissed uncurling from Harry's wrist and sliding invisibly to the ground.

* * *

><p>Nym returned to the Hit Wizard office the day after Harry had returned to Hogwarts.<p>

She had been given leave until Easter but couldn't bring herself to have such luxury, especially when all her injuries were emotional, something Harry had made bearable while he was around but without him she had begun to feel lost once more.

Arnie suggested she stay away from field work for a while, but Alastor said it was her choice if she wished to jump right back in the thick of things.

Nym looked over her desk; being the current rookie of the corps she was passed all the grind work. The most common type being inter-departmental requests.

Other departments would constantly request assistance with various parts of their own operations. Most notably being the Obliviators especially when a muggle that had learnt too much got away from them.

Obliviators had only seventy-two hours after contact to find and fix the breach.

Ninety-nine times out of a hundred cases went off without a hitch, but there was always those that managed to get away. Going to ground or vanishing without a trace enough to track.

So people like Arnie from the hit wizards would be asked to assist in the hunt. But there was only that seventy-two hour window allotted to obliviate the subject after that even the strongest memory charms would have no guarantee of sticking as the memory would have gone from the Muggles short term consciousness to being engraved on their long term mental platforms.

In those cases a special group of ministry workers would approach the person explain the whole magical/muggle society, offer them counselling for the ordeal and revelation. Then threaten them into not revealing the secret or else...

Four such requests were already expired on her desk another one would expire in ten hours.

Tonks smiled and figured she'd be able to find the guy.

Walking out the office she slipped into her muggle attire and began the hunt.

* * *

><p>Tonks tracked the man to a seedy bar in west end.<p>

He had seen a group of Aurors take down a harpy but before the Aurors could nab him he had run off into a crowd. Tonks had noted that he had been carrying several betting slips in his top pocket and while the obliviators had found his home and workplace neither of the two locations had any sign of him. Aurors were currently staking those spots out but after seeing a harpy, Tonks expected he'd want a stiff drink and the only location in the area that was close to his home that had gambling facilities was this particular bar.

Walking in, Nym smiled and ordered a beer.

She scoped out the patrons in the bar before walking into the back room. A bank of televisions was displaying a dozen or so different sporting shows.

Nym moved from one table to another looking for all intents and purposes like she was scrounging for a betting slip.

Stopping near the furthest corner she noticed a rather bedraggled person. Curled up with a heavy coat pulled around his body.

Nym let her eye patch scan his signature.

"Gotcha" she whispered to herself.

Tapping her wand three times she subtlety cast an anti-muggle barrier between her and the bar area no one would see or hear them.

Bending down she patted him on the shoulder.

"Rough night?"

He stared up at her "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Flying monsters wand waving wizards?"

He started for her, Nym ducked bringing her knee up into his groin.

"Sorry..." she apologised "needed to make doubly sure."

Pulling his file from her pocket she noted she had plenty of time left, folding the file in half she placed it on his stomach. Instantly portkeying the man to the Obliviators office.

"Guess that's a job well done then."


	37. Thirty-Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was growing more and more annoyed with how people were looking at him.<p>

Rita's article after the Knockturn incident had portrayed him as amassing an army of orc warriors bent on total domination of both muggle and magical Britain.

It had set many of the Hufflepuff students against him but Harry didn't care. If they were such idiots to believe what that bitch said he had no time for them.

Of course the Holy Hierophant articles only added fuel to the Gryffindor and Slytherin anti-Potter sentiment.

Barnabas had sent word that the Daily Prophet was doing its best to curb the public's point of view but did not wish to make a public stand against the Holy Hierophant at the moment. Nearly a full quarter of the magical population were now subscribed to Rita's tabloid.

However most of that quarter was also subscribed to other newspapers treating Rita's weekly as a bit a spice, and papers like the Daily Prophet, as broadsheets of hard hitting news. To openly stand against her would give Rita all the reason she needed to turn the Holy Hierophant into a proper news publication.

Harry was copping thanks to Nym's letters and diary entries.

Then it went all to pot when Hermione had been petrified returning from the library.

It was whispered in Ravenclaw that she had been secretly researching the attacks and that her petrification was to cover up what she had found about Harry. The fact that Hermione was his friend was overlooked in favour that she was his rival in classes.

Harry snapped when Draco spurred the anti-muggleborn crap. Even if everyone so far was a muggleborn the idea that every muggleborn student should leave Hogwarts was ridiculous.

Jasper had failed to find any leads. He had checked over the locations of the attacks and found only the same scent. He had heard whispers behind the walls but no clues as to what the ancient one was or even if it was involved in the matter. Harry had given him a rabbit for all the effort put in.

It was a month before school end when Dumbledore announced the school would her closing early. Parents had grown concerned about the attacks and while no one had died as yet no one was willing to risk it. Especially when a ghost and another student turned up petrified also.

Then to add insult to injury Rita had to have her say.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Evil from within, by Rita Skeeter.<em>**

_Yes it's finally been, everything you've heard in whispers and dark corners is true._

_Hogwarts has an evil lurking inside it._

_Over five innocent children have been harmed._

_And all fingers point to Lord Potter…._

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't read any more of it and returned to the great hall only to find "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever..." scrawled across the entrance way.<p>

It was time to take matters into his own hands. If they wanted a monster then they were going to get a fucking monster.

* * *

><p><em>Moody,<em>

_I know the Hogwarts board of directors has blocked all attempts by the Aurors to investigate the occurrences at Hogwarts._

_I __also know that Dumbledore is pushing them to do so (or is seriously dragging his heels)._

_I don't know why he would but I'm going to make waves._

_I think it's a snake, a basilisk, something old and very powerful._

_Every attempt to bring roosters into the castle has seen the animals killed by morning._

_Add in the fact that both Jasper and I are hearing whispers behind the walls is very suggestive._

_Jasper cannot confirm if it's a basilisk as he's never met one. But I'm sure of it and I think Hermione was on to it too._

_Have the orcs deployed to Hogsmeade, prepare them to raid the castle if needed but I expect they will be of little use in this matter._

_If things go to pot they will be needed to assist in the evacuation of the castle._

_I begin in five hours._

_Wish me the best._

_Harry,_

* * *

><p>After sending off the letter he returned to the common room. Several professors were already doing a head count of the students and in a short while only a girl from Ravenclaw came up missing.<p>

Her name was Luna Lovegood.

That triggered something in Harry. He remembered Ginny and Neville introducing her to him sometime at the start of the year. Weird girl but not weird in the wrong sense but weird in the greater sense of being interesting.

He had seen her wandering about talking to herself, carrying a diary of sorts.

Hermione had also told him that the other girls would tease and steal her clothes and call her 'Loony Lovegood' because of her antics.

"Where have I seen you go?" Harry thought to himself as he walked the first floor corridor.

"Ah Lord Potter" Harry looked up to see Lockhart smile at him.

Harry grinned "Off to hunt the monster from the chamber, that was a bold declaration you made to everybody in the Great Hall. Even for you."

"Ah, no matter, I was ah doing a little research on Miss Lovegoods usual whereabouts and it lead me here."

"As it did for me. But I cannot remember why." Harry's foot sunk into a puddle of water causing him to look down and back up at the door the water had came from "Ah that's where."

Harry had seen her several times go into the first floor girls bathroom. No one else used it as a ghost girl colloquially known as Maoning Myrtle haunted the room.

"After you professor" Harry bowed waving open the door "better you die first than me."

* * *

><p>The room was trashed; the stalls looked as if they had been ripped apart, the mirrors were broken and all the sinks bar one had been torn from the wall.<p>

The ghost of Myrtle floated above the mess.

"Mrytle what happened" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, oh Harry it was awful I saw it again the glowing eyes that I died to."

"A basilisk, you were the girl that died when the chamber opened before."

"Yes, thank goodness you came. I didn't know what I was going to do."

Lockhart stood in the corner surveying the damage "Harry, how do you know this ghost?"

Harry having completely forgotten that Lockhart was even there turned "I met Myrtle last year, she's a really good person, knows a lot of what goes on around the castle."

"And he" Myrtle nudged Harry her tears ebbing "is a good person, who listens."

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked the ghost.

"I came back and found it like this, so I went to fetch Filch to fix it but then I saw the eyes or sort of they were not looking at me. But at the basin, it opened up like a tunnel and the creature, like a huge snake followed this girl, a Ravenclaw like me. Descend into the basin which closed afterwards."

"A secret passage!" Lockhart exclaimed.

Harry turned towards the remaining basin and began looking for a leaver or switch. On one of the taps he noted a snake sigil.

"Open" Harry hissed.

The wall parted and the basin sank into the ground revealing the tunnel.

"Well after you" Harry waved to Lockhart once again.

"Ah, I went last time." He replied.

"Oh, so you want ME a thirteen year old second year student to knowingly jump into a tunnel where a basilisk is certainly waiting."

"Well, I wouldn't mind."

"Ok" Harry grinned and jumped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Nym was in a panic, the Magic Patrol and Aurors were being deployed along with Hit Wizards to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.<p>

Apparently a girl had gone missing or had been kidnapped.

Then Moody had received Harry's letter requesting the orcs be deployed with the possibility that it might be a basilisk on the loose.

After that Nym couldn't sit still.

The orcs were readied and sent off in three teams of twenty each commanded by Harry's personal orc guards.

The Aurors were unnerved that Lord Potter had brought his mercenary army to the party but the Magical Patrol visibly relaxed at seeing the extra numbers.

"So..." Moody commented "we wait."

Nym nodded.

* * *

><p>Harry landed in a pile of bones, moving out of the way as Lockhart landed beside him.<p>

Harry was wondering how the coward of the man was keeping it together so well considering a swarm of pixies sent him running.

A bottle fell out of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers robe and clattered onto the ground.

"Bottled Glory" Harry commented "You use courage potions. Tsk Tsk."

Gilderoy rounded on him drawing his wand and pressing it against Harry exposed neck "Cards on the table. I know you know I'm not on the level."

"Not too hard, a touch of research, a bit of gold and watching you for a whole year reveals stuff like that. You are a hopeless wizard but extremely intelligent. Let me guess, memory charms are your speciality."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff. Yes I am as you say. I never strove to learn unless it profited me."

"That's why you're a glory seeking coward only interested in fame and fortune."

If Lockhart was hurt by the statement he didn't show it.

"I don't intend to risk my life for this cause." He said sharply.

"No you intend or at least intended to kill me claim my title and assets and go on your merry way saying I was the next dark lord. Oh and the chamber was all my doing. Shame you couldn't save the girl. Killed by me with intense magic, no remains and since no one knows of the basalisk aside you and I and a few people outside then it simply ran away."

"Got it in one, could not have said it better."

"You fail to understand one thing professor." Harry chided.

"What's that?"

"I can speak to snakes too. NOW!" Harry hissed.

Jasper lashed out and bit hard into Lockhart's exposed wrist causing him to drop his wand.

"As Defence Against the Dark Arts professor you should already know that the Australian Red Tree snake is the most venomous serpent on the planet bar perhaps the corrosive fluid of a basilisk, no known antidote. Good bye."

Lockhart dropped to the ground.

His face and exposed skin a mass of black spider web-like veins. Harry watched as the man that had stolen his fame from much more worthy people around the world expelled his last breath.


	38. Thirty-Eight --Updated--

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Having dealt with Lockhart, Harry began searching the tunnel.<p>

A large ornate doorway was easily opened with a hissed command.

On the other side was a large chamber and Luna standing in the middle hissing to a massive snake.

"Ah Lord Potter... welcome."

The voice was not Luna's but another, more masculine but still eerily familiar.

"You're not Voldemort are you? Look if you're going to do this stuff on a yearly basis can we please just duke it out mano-a-mano…"

Luna chuckled "In a sense I am the one you speak of."

Drawing a wand Luna wrote the words

_'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE'_

Then with a flick of the wand the words rearrange into.

_'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'_

"I am a section of myself's past, one that was locked away in this diary that this dear one found or was perhaps given, I know not. But her life force feeds me. I grow stronger and will soon be real once again." Luna walked over to the basilisk and hissed. "Now let me finish the work I apparently already started and failed to complete."

* * *

><p>Harry glared at the basilisk.<p>

Luna laughed as Tom Riddles spirit began to appear behind her.

"It's a good thing those who are a natural parseltongue are immune to the basilisk's stare. You'd be dead five times over by now."

Harry rounded on the girl but the basilisk moved quickly coiling protectively around its master.

Riddle smirked his form growing firm and visibly stronger.

"I had great aspirations of myself but to find out that I was killed twice by you really doesn't sit too well with me."

Luna sagged to the floor.

"Release her Riddle." Harry demanded.

"I think not, in a few minutes I will be whole again, and then I will just walk out of here."

Harry had one chance. He apparated directly to Luna, the cavern was low enough the Hogwarts wards had no effect.

He dived grabbing the diary from Luna's limp grip.

Riddle swung at him, reaching for him but all Harry could feel as his intangible hand touched his, was a wave of cold damp air passing across his skin.

Harry tossed a reductor curse at Riddles semi-tangible body with no effect.

"Get him!" Riddle shouted at the basilisk in the snake's language.

Harry back flipped, dodging the snakes tail as it lashed out like a whip.

Focusing Harry levitated himself into the air. Trying to get as much distance away from Luna as possible.

Without the diary as a conduit Riddles form was fading.

Rising faster and faster into the sir he saw riddle reach for Luna only to see his arms pass through the girl's body.

It would only be a few more moments before it was all over.

* * *

><p>Alas, it appeared it was not meant to be.<p>

Harry watched the basilisk curl itself into a tight spring and launch itself directly at him. Unable to move out of the way in time, Harry shielded with both vambraces but the shield shattered as the giant serpent's maw wrapped around his leg, its long corrosively poisonous fangs piecing his thigh.

Harry was pulled down and slammed directly into the ground beside Luna.

The pain burnt at him from his leg up. The basilisk released him letting the blood flow from the yapping wound.

Riddle smiled down at him. "I wonder if the poison or blood loss will kill you first."

Harry giggled as the world faded around him.

"What's so funny, watching your pathetic life flash before your eyes."

"Nope,"

"Then spit it out before you forever hold your peace."

"Gotcha" Harry wheezed, holding up the diary.

Clean through the centre was a gaping hole where the basilisks other fang had punctured.

Harry watched in glee as the ink began to pour out of the diary. As more in drained the faster Riddle's form faded.

"NO! This cannot be!" the spirit screamed as his form finally ceased to be.

"Piss off you wanker." Harry hissed lying down on the craven floor.

To his side he already saw the colour in Luna's skin begin to return.

Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>Darkness is what Harry woke to.<p>

He felt no pain and so rolled off his side and sat up on the edge of the bed.

His robes and underclothes were gone, replaced with a simple hospital gown.

He was at the bastion, the familiar smell of Nym clearly evident even in the pitch-like darkness of the room. He stood and collapsed as his left leg came out from under him.

"Oh my god. Veta! Harry is awake."

It was Nym shouting, bright searing light came on blinding him."

Veta's soothing voice directed others to help him back onto the bed.

Hands from all directions instantly reached out to pick him up and place him among the sheets of the bed he had just fallen from.

"What happened?" he cracked, his voice hard and sore.

"Much has my lord" Vegas soft words were accompanied by a pat on the shoulder.

"How long have I been out."

The glare reseeded and Harry could see Veta's face looking down at him.

"Close to five weeks. They found you on the main entrance hall steps."

"Is that why I feel so rested and pain free?"

"Your wounds are healed." Veta looked up at Nym who simply nodded sadly."Lord there is no easy way to put this, the basilisk poison severed your leg from the thigh down. We… we had… we were required to amputate the remainder. You're only alive thanks to an infusion of phoenix tears and freely given unicorn blood."

Harry paused and let the information sink in.

He had been attached to his leg...

Harry though about the last statement and laughed.

Nym smiled and kissed his forehead. Her tears falling against his skin.

Harry pulled himself up and looked down. His left leg from just above the knee was gone. A sock had been pulled over the stump but he was not quite that ready to look underneath.

"What's my options?" He enquired pulling the sheet over him. "Do I get a choice of timber, and can I get flames painted on the side. Flames make things go faster you know."

Nym giggled and sobbed at the same time ruffling his hair.

"Well we could do that I guess" Veta remarked quite perplexed at how well he was taking the whole thing "or we could perform a silvered limb transfiguration."

"What's that?"

"We transfigure a limb onto your remaining thigh. It will function like your own leg maybe even better. You would need to re-transfigure it as you got older but the need of a prostheses would be gone. The spell is fuelled from residual magic so once cast its nigh permanent."

"It's also silver." Nym said lifting her arm, having morphed it to resemble what Veta was talking about.

Harry gazed with wonder as from her shoulder down was a metallic silver looking appendage that moved and functioned naturally. "Wicked, when can we get it done."

"Next week, you still have basilisk venom in your blood so until we sort that out no potions or spells will work as well as normal but as you are now alert we can begin the process of flushing the venom from your system."

Harry nodded and laid back.

* * *

><p>Everyone who had come, left the room. Aside from Nym who had curled into his right side.<p>

Harry clicked his fingers turning off the lights.

"You know what Nym." Harry mused.

"What love?"

"A little higher and to the right and our physical relationship would have come to an end."

He sniggered as she pushed him in the arm gently.

"Prat!" She admonished.

"Love you too Nym."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews, have updated the arm conversation to take on board what 'T51b Moridin' suggested. Enjoy!<strong>

**- Death7270**


	39. Thirty-Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So after Riddle's spirit was destroyed you convinced the basilisk to carry me and Luna to the castle entrance."<p>

Harry watched as his leg began to reform, Professor McGonagall had agreed to perform the transfiguration herself.

To take his mind off the way the silver puddle was growing into a new leg he had decided to catch up with Jasper (who was feeling lonely having no one to talk to for over a month).

"And what of the basilisk now?"

Jasper, who was curled in a coil on his stomach, lifted his head "The ancient one is free in the great forest that surrounds the castle. Like for its first master, it will guard the grounds. She informed me she is indebted to you. The shadow boy came to her many seasons ago and cast a binding spell on her bending her will to his."

"Excellent." Harry grinned.

"Mister Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed looking up from her wand "Will you please stop talking to that snake while I am doing this, it is very disconcerting for me."

Harry winked at Jasper and let the snake slither away to hunt.

He smiled innocently at the transfiguration teacher.

The leg began to mould into shape. With a final wave of her wand the process was complete.

"It will function as normal; you will feel what it feels and so forth. But it is like real silver it will not bleed and any damage will remain until re-transfigured."

"Wonderful." Harry jumped out as bed and tested his new leg. It was holding him up as the other but felt weird, running his finger along the calf it felt so unlike skin, more like solid porcelain, completely hairless.

"Who do I make the bill out too? Deputy Headmistress."

She laughed and waved him off.

"The pleasure was all mine."

Harry chuckled and ran off to find Nym.

* * *

><p>It felt both peculiar and interesting at the same time.<p>

He could feel what the leg felt, and see the leg itself, but ultimately he couldn't feel the leg.

It was like a void of air was attached to his calf. The feeling of his muggle style pants and shoes tantalisingly uncomfortable on this new silver limb.

He jumped pushing off with the leg and soared nearly two meters into the air landing perfectly several meters along the hall.

"Wow, I'm spring heeled jack."

"Wotcha Harry I'd say" Nym commented having walked in mid-flight "I gather that's the new appendage."

Harry pulled his trouser leg up to his knee revealing the silver skin.

"I heard they used to use gold in fillings but that thing there is ridiculous" she winked walking over to get a closer look.

"Feels weird." He commented tapping the foot.

"I would bet, it weigh much?"

"That's the thing it may look like silver but it weighs nothing. I'd be happier if it did." He pointed, tapping the leg "When I stand on it I sense the weight of my body applying pressure to it but when I hold it straight out all I can sense is the weight of my pants and shoe dangling in the air."

Nym ran her hand along the calf. "Whoa that feels so odd."

"You're telling me."

"I can see your magical aura extends into like it does on your other leg..." indicating her eye patch "but when I scan you it just shows up as a blank space surrounded by the light of your aura. No blood, bone etc. Just thin air."

Harry nodded rolling his trouser leg back down "Feels like that."

"So once again your birthday is coming up." Changing the subject.

"Yes yes and I'm sorry I missed yours."

Nym grinned wickedly "Weird Sisters totally made up for it. They were so awesome I got all their autographs and Donaghan Tremlett the bass player totally hit on me."

Harry sighed as Nym went into girly-girl mode.

"Then Myron went and dedicated 'Do the Hippogriff' to me."

"And I bet the earnings I sent you also helped." Harry smirked.

Nym spun and hugged him hard, lifting him off the ground and kissing him deeply.

"Diamonds ARE a girl's best friend after all." She put him down and pinched his cheek "You are going to go far my boy. At nearly fourteen you already have mastered the secret way of Present-Fu. Sort of like Kung-Fu only of gift giving."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen "How about you surprise me this year."

"Nope" she grinned "we made the deal I get your sweet sixteen and you have to sort out ideas for the two in between."

"I already know what you hope to do on my sixteenth but will there be enough of me left at the rate I'm going." Waving at the leg.

"Considering what I just saw your leg do I had been thinking just now… and wondered if the bite had actually been just a bit higher and to the right as you suggested the other night, what a reattached appendage in that area would do to little old me."

Harry stifled a shudder and flicked Nym in the nose as she bent down to poke her tongue out at him.

"Fine never been to a circus, saw an ad for one once on the telly."

"Oh I never have been myself." Perking up once again.

"So you have never partaken in the heavenly goodness that is watching clowns and animals and acrobats..."

"No, guess we will partake together."

They both laughed and went out to enjoy the day.

* * *

><p>Training with Moody took on a whole new edge after the basilisk incident.<p>

He had sought out a few friends in the department of magical animal control to loan out a few of their more dangerous acquisitions.

Chimeras and mindless rage beasts. Creatures from the pit or imagination.

Harry was explained how to effectively confront them before being made to do so.

The creatures were not harmed, the goal of the training was to disable not kill or maim.

Nym joined them but her involvement usually derailed into her hurling rather large and extremely painful balls of static electricity or such at his head.

"Well it's my only opportunity I get to teach you to dodge better!" She shouted, throwing a ball of superheated plasma at his head "Maybe next time you won't go all GRYFFINDOR and get yourself killed!"

* * *

><p>Having survived training (and his girlfriend) it was time for more training of a different sort.<p>

Pure-blood etiquette classes had resumed with Andy and Harry had learned the finer points of polite conversation.

Persuasive speaking, bending the audience to a specific point of view without actually declaring your own intentions.

Ted also explained how the Wizengamot, wizarding Britain's high court of law, worked. When Harry turned seventeen (generally once you complete your OWL's in fifth year your at the right age) he would be able to vote, at the moment the seats were in trust to the chairperson aka Dumbledore.

But he would get full control once he came of age.

"What does being a Duke actually mean?" Harry asked looking at the Potter family tree.

"It's an older title than most and rarely employed. Only two can truly hold claim to it. The Potters as a descendant of Pervell Family and the Gaunts descendant of Salazar Slytherin. The Smith family claim to be direct descendants of Helga Hufflepuff but have failed to provide proof or submit to a blood test and as such use the title in title only."

"But what does it mean?" Harry pushed.

"Nothing, it implies that the person is the closest to magical royalty. Older families hold more seats in the Wizengamot, titles like duke, duchess hold sway that way."

"So Neville is the next Earl of Longbottom?"

"Yes, when he too turns seventeen he will come into control of his family. His Grandmother is not a Longbottom as she married into the family. She acts as regent until Neville comes of age."

"Then why do I not have a regent over me until I too come of age?"

Ted looked at him "Your godfather is in prison, your magical guardian is Dumbledore who has essentially released you to your own devices. Your a special case but it's not an uncommon situation. Many children have become lords of their houses at earlier ages than yourself it's just usually they have other family members to take over and guide them."

"Why can I not take control of things now? Why am I so hamstrung because of this of age crap?"

"You cannot legally marry until you are at least seventeen, you cannot access your vaults until of age either. Most likely your parents didn't expect this to happen, both dead at the same time, their allies and friends similarly. Had you gone into the custody of your godfather or another family you would be in a completely different situation than you are now. They would have defended you, protected you under their own name. As it is your stuck."

Harry nodded "What do I learn next?"

Over the course of the summer it was lesson after lesson, an assortment of tutors, everything and anything Hogwarts could not or would not teach, he was taught.


	40. Forty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Summer went along as well as could be expected, then news reached them of an escape from Azkaban.<p>

"Why did he do a daft thing like that, two years and he would have been out." Ted commented.

"Two years is a long time in Azkaban especially in the high security section."

"But I've been lobbying for years to get his trial underway." Ted demanded.

"Ted, he doesn't know that, he has no contact with anyone aside from members of the Ministry."

Harry watched them argue over Andy's cousin and his godfather Sirius Black. Harry was indifferent to the matter, if Black was responsible he would kill him himself given the chance but if he wasn't that meant the real culprit was potentially still out there.

"So" Nym said conspiratorially nudging him in the ribs "You think cousin Sirius will hunt you down and kill you?"

"No." he replied and the table went quiet.

"Aye, what makes you so sure, I'm fifty-fifty on him at the moment, and he was arrested for killing Peter Pettigrew not for killing your mum and dad."

Andy slammed her hand onto the table "I knew him, dark, brooding but not evil. A killer… perhaps. Servant of the Dark Lord, I think not."

Harry pushed his empty plate away and looked around the room "Only a handful in the history of Azkaban have ever successfully escaped the prison, and only with obvious help. The all-points bulletin report Nym got and you did Moody said there was no sign of forced entry or exit, he just got up and left the island. How? No idea, but I back it in he could have done it anytime he wished. Why now? Me? No that's stupid, he would have known it was easier while I was with the Dursley's. He was mum and dad's friend, I wasn't under a fidelis. Just a plain old notice me not anti-magic barrier. He knew the Dursley's and/or the people I most likely have been with. He could have hunted me down long ago."

Everybody pondered Harry's words.

Ted spoke first "Then what has changed in the last few weeks that would make him want to get out?"

"Nothing, nothing I can think of?" Andy noted and the rest expressed similar.

"Exactly" Harry exclaimed "nothing WE noticed but what say he did somehow find something out. The minister of magic recently saw him and gave him a newspaper. Barnabas is looking it over, went back and checked with the reporter that went with the minister that day; the picture on the front cover of today's prophet was taken that day also. The reporter said Black was calm and civil until he saw the paper."

"How do you know all this, not even the Aurors know about that. Fuck." Moody demanded standing up.

"Barnabas wanted permission to go with the 'maybe he will challenge Lord Potter and finish his masters work spiel'. I said yes, gives us a chance to hunt him ourselves while all eyes are on me."

Nym giggled "The Holy Hierophant has stated that they expect him to join up with you as a trusted lieutenant."

Harry smiled "It would make finding him so much easier if that was so."

"Aye, what you want me and the orcs to do?" Moody asked.

"Set up a safe house, off the grid, make it secure as either a prison or a castle. If we snatch him before the Aurors we stick him there shove a bottle if Veritaserum down his throat and find out the truth once and for all."

* * *

><p>Breakfast over Harry took Nym out into muggle London.<p>

Helga joined them as usual but stayed some distance away to give the couple some privacy.

"I was wondering Nym, am I a good person?"

Nym looked at the young man beside her. He was not a boy. Probably never had been.

"Why the sudden interest?" She queried.

"Oh, no real reason. I was thinking of running away, Jasper says his homeland is rather nice this time of year."

Nym stopped. "Why would…?"

Harry continued walking on forcing her to follow or be left behind "Oh, again no reason. I have money, I have fame, lots of power, why do I even care what happens to everybody else."

"Does that everybody else include me?"

"Don't take this wrong but for the aforementioned question. It can if you like, but I would like it if you ran away with me... if the time came that is."

Nym pondered what he was saying and watched as he walked casually beside her, his face slack, an expression of disinterest present.

"Well, if you did happen to want to leave and run off I would come with you. But as for you being a good person. I believe you are."

Harry stopped and looked at her with his Avada Kedavra green eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you've been there for me and I've seen you be there for others like Myrtle the ghost in the first floor girls lavatory and Neville when they picked on him and Luna, my god, you lost a leg saving her."

"Did you know the latest opinion poll posed to the readers of the Daily Prophet showed that over two-thirds of the entire wizarding population want me locked up, they think I'm a dark lord in the making. Wouldn't you believe such after I sent the orcs to Hogsmeade, that action certainly scared a few."

"It's just bias…" Nym attempted to comfort.

"Oh no it isn't I made sure of it, Barnabas made sure. Of the remaining third; half want to worship me and half just don't give a damn either way."

"Well you were already famous and had multiple fan clubs."

"Now I have a cult following of dark magic users."

"At least they won't be a threat."

"To me perhaps but what about when they decide others need to convert or die."

"Then you will simply go over and spank them."

Harry giggled at the image "Oh that would go over REAL good."

"Don't worry too much, if things get to tough we can piss off to Brazil or something. I know you could easily pass your OWL equivalency tests."

"I may do just that. I can always just do my NEWT's direct. A Hogwarts education is good on paper but I don't need it. Don't you know…?" he asked perking up with a smile.

Nym looked at him "Don't I know what?"

Harry grinned causing a passing couple to cross the road out of their path.

"I'm Lord-Harry-FUCKING-Potter!"

* * *

><p>The circus had been spectacular, muggle in nature, as no magical circuses toured in Britain. It had all manner of entertaining displays.<p>

Many from the Bastion attended, but security was more lax compared to the cinema last year.

Nym liked watching the lady riding two horses at once and Harry exclaimed that the flying trapeze had impressed him most.

It was also another chance to have popcorn and try things like sugar sweets, popping candy and maple roasted peanuts.

Return to the Bastion was filed with the busy banter of everybody exclaiming their best points. Was it the clowns, the dancing dogs etc. and so forth and so on.

About halfway to the apparition point Harry sensed a presence, turning he saw a big black dog watching him. As Harry looked closer the dog turned and trotted away.


	41. Forty-One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait, your coming with me!" Harry exclaimed.<p>

"Wotcha, don't you want me hanging around any more" Nym said, making tears fall from her smiling, mirth filed eyes.

"Stop that!" he ordered turning slightly away from the spectacle "No, I meant why?"

"Three reasons. Number one, I wanted to. Number two, it is supposed to be a Hit Wizard liaison post while they hunt for cousin Sirius. I will be stationed in Hogsmeade."

"God help them." Harry joked and received a punch to the shoulder.

"Finally reason number three, the ministry want to spy on you so you don't actually turn out to be a dark lord in the making and that Sirius is not looking to be your trusted lieutenant."

"Let me guess, because you're a metamorphic they think you can get in close."

"That's what the ministry thinks, but Arnie and Alastor haven't told them of our... intimate relationship."

"Why not?"

"Because they trust you, but also want to keep an eye on you too. For other reasons."

"Those being?"

"Oh, like when a dark lords dispossessed spirits show up to kill you etc. There is an office pool going on at the moment. My money is on you facing a werewolf but most of the guys think that's too mundane and have placed bets on you facing down a dragon, manticore or nundu this year."

"Thanks, your support is touching. A FLAMING WEREWOLF!"

"You want in on the action?" Nym winked.

"Put me down for a peaceful uneventful yet."

"Arnie says at this point that's an impossibility but has it as fifteen hundred to one (1500:1). A separate book has also started up among the Aurors, most think you will meet up with Sirius, it's fifty-fifty on whether you're dark and he wants you as his master."

"Let's hope not…"

* * *

><p>Jasper curled up on his lap in the sunshine streaming in from the window of the Hogwarts Express as it chugged along the countryside. Across from him sat Neville and Luna.<p>

She had recovered well and had given him her thanks multiple times since the journey had begun.

Neville had met up with her while visiting his parents in the St. Mungo's long term ward. Luna had been wandering confused, more so than normal, and he had guided her back to her room and sat with her for a while chatting.

They had seen each other daily since then.

Harry was also filled in on all the gossip he had missed. Ginny was supposedly being courted by Draco much to the annoyance of her brother, and Draco's rival, Ron Weasley.

Ginny had put her foot down for Ron to keep out of her personal life. Ron had so far kept quiet since.

The Weasley's themselves had gone on a trip to Egypt over summer having won some money on a competition run by the Daily Prophet.

Hermione popped her head in and announced she was better too, the mandrake potion had snapped her out of the petrification, all the others that had been affected were good too and nearly-headless nick had unfrozen.

She was PLEASED that her research had been right and that it WAS a basilisk.

* * *

><p>After the lolly cart arrived they all shared in a small candy feast. However shortly after that the train stopped rather suddenly.<p>

Harry looked out the window and noted several persons in blue Auror robes board the train.

A few seconds later a sense of foreboding and unimaginable fear washed over him but the sensation was only momentary. The compartment door opened and revealed a large floating shrouded figure.

Harry watched the others back away but Harry only smiled and nodded at the creature.

"Ah, so you're a Dementor"

Harry though he saw the creature nod in reply.

"Off with you then, go pester Draco and Ron further down."

The creature floated swiftly away down the carriage and into the next.

As the cold cleared from the air, and bars of chocolate frogs were passed around, he watched the Auror he remembered as Shacklebolt pass by along with a small contingent of other Aurors plus one red robed witch with bright pink hair that waved as she walked by.

The train resumed soon after and they arrived at Hogsmeade station on schedule.

* * *

><p>Nym cringed when she saw the Dementors descend from the clouds.<p>

Eleven in total had been summoned from Azkaban. Eight would patrol the boundary of the Hogwarts grounds as Dumbledore refused to let them enter.

Two would patrol Hogsmeade itself and the last one had been assigned to the group of Aurors she had been attached to.

Lead by senior Auror Shacklebolt the Aurors had tentatively searched the forbidden forest then had performed a full house to house search of Hogsmeade and the surrounding estates.

Nothing had come up.

When the Express was seen chugging along the horizon it was decided among the Aurors to stop the Hogwarts Express and have the Dementor search for Black under the possibility he had stowed away.

She had seen Harry and waved but that was all she had seen.

Sirius had either gone to ground already or simply was not here.

* * *

><p>The minister was not happy that Black had not been located.<p>

Nym endued a thorough tongue lashing and watched as fifty more Aurors apparated into Hogsmeade adding to the twenty already scattered about. Watch Eyes were placed over every doorway in Hogsmeade. It was a blatant invasion of privacy but no one wanted 'The Sirius Black' wandering about.

Now that the search and detection preparations had been completed her job became two fold.

With her reputation of having faced down the dark lord and surviving the 'Knockturn Knockdown' incident she was well respected among the Department of Magical Law Enforcement ranks.

The Ministry knew of her connection with Harry but not the relationship they shared. That's why after the security set-up was finished she was given command of a squad of five Battle Mages to act as a first response team should her cousin (another fact the ministry did not know) showed up.

But that was not the sole purpose of why Battle Mages had been deployed. The Ministry believed that if Lord Potter became a liability they were to take him out and that is why Alastor had made sure she was assigned to the Hogwarts search. As the only Hit Wizard in the area she would be assigned the kill squad. It had taken an entire squad of Hit Wizards to take down Black last time.

The ministry was hedging that the Battle Mages whose sole training, whilst not anti-dark magi, was purely anti-personnel, and hopefully their skills would be an effective match for anyone.

Nym was not going to let that happen. The Battle Mages were under her command and while none had seen active combat in some time. Each was hardened from a lifetime of training and similar duties as the one they may be called on to perform.

However more importantly for Nym they would not break ranks and would only follow her orders.

"Harry..." she sighed "please don't go doing anything dangerous this year."


	42. Forty-Two (L)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The wall exploded as flaming shards of heated twisted metal were flung through the air.<p>

"MISTER LONGBOTTOM, WHY YOU PERSIST TO BE IN MY CLASS I WILL HAVE NO IDEA!"

Harry watched as the Gryffindor/Slytherin third year potions class filed out of the room. He watched as Professor Snape repaired the wall and put the class room back in order.

The cauldrons emptied and reset for the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class.

"If just ONE! cauldron explodes in this class I will personally oversee your detention for the next week."

* * *

><p>The school year had started off with a bang, but he later learned it had been because Draco had thrown a catalysing ingredient into Neville's cauldron.<p>

Like all Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers Professor Lupin was a bit strange, but in a good way however.

His classes were fun and exciting, each lesson proved to be more enjoyable than the last. However his classes only ran for three weeks of the month. The remaining week was devoted to what Professor Lupin called experimental self-study.

The purpose of that week was to learn a new spell from the library or other sources and display it in a show and tell style class first week back.

However he also gave the option, if you were not the wand waving type, to seek out something interesting in the castle; things like a hidden passage, a forgotten colony of gnomes or an infestation of Nargles.

Luna, Harry was informed, had gone off to hunt an elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack, while she was sure they were native to Sweden she expressed the possibility that the high magical radiance of Hogwarts may permit them habitat.

Harry truly wished her the best of luck in her search.

* * *

><p>Nym had only been able to see Harry twice since the sorting.<p>

Once while out on patrol near the great lake and the other when he had headed off to Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class.

Neither times was she able to talk to him and doubted he had even seen her but when she received a later from him the eve of Halloween she smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nym<em>

_STOP TRYING TO PERVE ON YOUR UNDERAGE BOYFRIEND!_

_If you would like to enjoy my company please attend the Halloween Feast under the pretence of chaperoning the festivities. I am sure they will let you in. Just act like Mad-Eye and muscle your way inside. Once in simply sit at your old house table._

_Expecting you there._

_Harry,_

* * *

><p>That gave her a giggle but she conked herself on the forehead for not thinking of it herself.<p>

She alerted the Battle Mages and secretly told them of what she was intending and advised them to join her too.

Over the weeks she had become rather used to their company and had confided in them and them in her. They weren't the killers or warriors of justice they were made out to be by the ministry. None of them had even used their staves in a fight.

Their entire demeanour was ingrained training and while they would potentially have a go at Black they doubted their ability to fight a child. It relieved them no end when Nym had spoken of their relationship.

All five though it was a great idea to gatecrash the party. Dressing up in their finest official robes they set off. The Aurors didn't look once at them as they passed into the Hogwarts grounds and Filch backed away at their approach.

After that a simple notice-me-not spell on their persons, they moved into the hall.

Nym noticed that Harry saw her coming, it was uncanny these days. His preternaturally green eyes followed her the moment she entered the great hall even with the notice-me-not.

She could never sneak up on him and she wondered if he had placed a trace on her person somehow.

The Battle Mages dispersed into the crowd of students, three going to Gryffindor and two to Hufflepuff. It would be a chance to eat real food compared to the field rations and half-baked pub meals they had been issued or obtained in Hogsmeade. Too expensive to eat daily at the restaurants in Estates and too difficult to cook in the small camp they had been housed since the start of the school year.

Nym sided up to Harry and winked.

* * *

><p>"You know Nym, some people would think you have been starved."<p>

Nym rolled her eyes at him as she gobbled down her second serve of jelly and fourth serving of spiced custard cream.

"Ministry will only supply field rations which is meat and three veg, a piece of fruit, pint of pumpkin juice and a hard bread roll all laced with nutrient potion."

"You would think in the age of magic that you could get all the food you wanted." He commented and turned away as she unlocked her jaw to swallow the whole tureen of eggnog "Your worse than Ron when you eat."

Nym burped deliberately and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Well food still costs money, they have to feed nearly seventy people out there and house them too and the Ministry won't use house elves."

"Oh well, guess I will be sending care packages then."

Nym turned and hugged him "Oh please, oh yes, oh please god yes."

Harry chuckled which drew looks from those around him. With the notice-me-not charm activated only he could see and hear Nym. Like with Trevor, only when you came in contact with her was she noticed and then only momentarily, after which she was forgotten once again.

Nym leaned closer to Harry and brought him into her spell's field.

Reaching down she rubbed her palm against his pant leg all the while gobbling jelly donuts.

Harry groaned and glared at her as she pulled him out of the confines of his robes.

Smiling slyly she morphed her hand slightly for a perfect fit.

"Nym!" He hissed.

"Toughen up cupcake." She replied swallowing a frosted finger bun whole.

* * *

><p>The feast ended with a scream, one that was not Harry's<p>

Nym and the Battle Mages jumped up and ran. The quickest way being down the middle of the house tables.

Everybody in the great hall were surprised when the notice-me-not spells were dropped.

Harry followed moments later as did the teachers and most of the student body. Up the Gryffindor Tower to their main entrance.

"It was him, I remember him. It was Sirius Black!" The Fat Lady, keeper of the Gryffindor entranceway. Her painting was slashed and cut to ribbons and she spoke from a neighbouring painting while cowering behind some cover that barely hid her bulk.

"Fuck!" Harry whispered.


	43. Forty-Three (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>All Hogwarts students were made to sleep in the great hall that night while the castle was searched top to bottom, but nothing was found. Security trolls were brought in to guard the entrance ways of each of the houses and the Fat-Lady's painting was sent for repair.<p>

Sir Cadogan, a rather rambunctious painting was made the temporary guardian of Gryffindor much to the displeasure of the Gryffindor's themselves.

The attack on Gryffindor gave Harry a lot to think about.

Why Gryffindor? Why when no one was in the tower?

This confirmed that Black was not after him. But what was he after?

Pieces were slotting into place and when the first hogsmeade weekend came around Harry wanted to find answers.

* * *

><p>"Moody, what do you think is Black's game?"<p>

Moody looked around the Hogs Head before answering Harry's question.

"Aye, I have no idea. But of the two hundred and thirty-one Aurors in the service one hundred and sixty are now stationed in and around Hogwarts. The ministry is in an uproar it is the biggest man hunt ever. The Magical Patrol is working double time to pick up the slack of the Aurors."

"Nym, what about your end?" Harry asked taking the butter beer out of her hand.

"All twenty of the Battle Mage reservists are under my command. We got kudos for being first on site even though the only reason we beat the Aurors was because we were ONSITE. They are all pretty much the same and are settling in fine. I've got them on rotating shifts patrolling the forbidden forest and the caverns underneath the castle where the Aurors won't tread, so far we've blown up a few trees. Everyone's a bit on edge."

"Aye, your thoughts Harry?" Moody asked.

"He's after the Weasley's I think."

"What?" Nym exclaimed.

"It's the only link between the newspaper and Gryffindor Tower I can see. Front page 'Weasley's win trip to Egypt' all the Weasley's are Gryffindor no other article in the newspaper has even the remotest relationship to Gryffindor."

"So that then means it has something to do with Percy, the Twins, Ron or Ginny." Nym noted taking the butter beer back from Harry.

Harry winked at her, snapping his fingers, vanishing the bottle before it reached her lips.

"Prat." She hissed.

"Not necessarily" Harry added.

"What... that you're a prat?" Nym asked with a toothy smile.

"No, not necessarily does it have to do with the Weasley's themselves. It could be something they don't even know, they may have acquired something in Egypt, it could be inadvertent or even mistaken identity."

"Aye, I will have some Aurors look into it surreptitiously." Moody stated standing and walking out.

Harry snapped his fingers again and the butterbeer reappeared.

"Don't tell your mum." He grinned.

* * *

><p>As the Christmas holiday approached no new leads became apparent.<p>

The Weasley's had not brought anything back with them nor had they taken anything to Egypt that had not returned with them.

Harry even chatted with the twins regarding their adventure to the dark continent. They had expressed their interest in the pyramid's traps and talked about their brother Bill's work for Gringotts as a curse breaker but nothing else had been of interest.

That said, his chat had not been unfruitful, the Twins had bestowed upon him a secret map of Hogwarts, it showed where everybody was and had been thoroughly used by them since they had stolen it from Filch's confiscated items bin.

It was a gift from one mischief maker to another and was called the 'Marauders Map'.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet Bastion of safety and security."<p>

Nym prodded him in the ribs with her elbow "You only say that because it's only when you're here that you can take off the vest and other paraphernalia."

"True, luckily I'm not Mad-Eye, he still has his dragonhide on when he sleeps."

* * *

><p>It was good to be away from Hogwarts, an air of fear and nervousness permeated the castle even though Harry was not feeling that way himself, it was however oppressive to be around.<p>

Rita had been quite on the matter but come the New Year he suspected he would have to deal with the Halloween fallout.

As a treat, he took Nym out to Mister Fu-od's All-You-Can-Eat Chinese Buffet. A magical establishment that had popped up in the refurbished Knockturn Alley.

Harry was a silent partner in the establishment having been approached by Mister Fu-od via the Goblin Embassy.

"Ah my Lord welcome, I have the best table in the house reserved for you." And in a lesser tone "It has been warded and a cloaking charm has been placed between you and the rest of the restaurant."

Harry pulled out Nyms chair and eased her down with a soft kiss.

Contrary to the title Mister Fu-od's All-You-Can-Eat Chinese Buffet was not a buffet nor was it specifically Chinese. Patrons would pay a sizable sum then order whatever they wished from the extensive menu. The order, like at Hogwarts would appear on the table before the patron (or patrons) and with a clever use of space enlargement charms the table would expand as needed without interfering on the room's actual size. Harry could already see at least twenty Hogwarts sized tables in the space that would normally only house half of one.

"Harry you order for me ok. You know what I like."

Harry smiled and waved the proprietor over.

"Are you ready to order my Lord." Fu-od asked taking a order book from the pouch in his apron.

"We will have the entire dessert menu along with an extra helping of ice-cream followed by the Chinese platter for seven. Oh, and can I have a single serve of wanton soup for myself and a pitcher of pumpkin cider for the table."

"Will that be all today?" The proprietor queried.

"Yes thank you." Harry replied.

Fu-od tore off the order and threw it onto the table, the table then magically expanded with all the platters and items requested.

"Enjoy!" Fu-od announced bowing deeply.

Nym's eyes bulged as she looked over the selection of scrumptious looking items.

"How much does it normally cost to eat here?"

"Fifty Galleons, it's a bit on the high side but that's per table not per person."

"We are SOOO coming here again."

* * *

><p>Harry sat back and watched her taste everything. It was an interesting sight when she was not trying to creep him out. Nym had a sweet tooth but she knew good food when she ate it.<p>

They chatted long into the night and cleared most of the table away.

The conversation pertained mostly to them with occasional thoughts on recent events.

"Mum has commented that we are VERY close."

"If only she knew you like using me for a pillow." Harry smiled "Apparating into my room after everybody has gone to bed. Tsk Tsk."

"But you're so warm and smell nice to boot." Nym whined.

Harry looked mock-affronted at her statement "I SMELL?"

"Ah ha, of treacle tart, broomstick handle as in like the polish I use on my nimbus, you also smell of fresh blood and burnt air like the smell you get after a lightning spell has been cast. Pure. Powerful. Magic."

"Hmm" Harry hummed "I smell that polish on you too so it must be rubbing off on me, but I swear I also smell milk and honey with a hint of marzipan."

"Prat." Nym hissed.

"Pervert." Harry winked back.

* * *

><p>They walked to the Leaky Cauldron and up to the room they had selected before dinner.<p>

It was shabby and small but the things they would get up to in it could not even be contemplated at the Bastion. What with Nym's parents in the house.

He kissed her brutally. Forcing her against the wall and pulling her robes aside.

"Hmm a bit pent up." Nym commented "Never did get to the best part of the meal on Halloween."

Harry ripped her panties off with a sharp pull and threw the torn remnants to the floor.

Nym groaned at the suddenness he had taken.

"You know I realised a few things after last time." He panted into her ear lifting her leg around his hips and pushing her against the wall.

Nym felt him line himself up with her entrance and groaned.

"What... FUCK!" She shouted as he eased into her "Might that be?"

"You've stopped covering up, your hair and face may alter and your overall body may be more compact." He began to push "But you don't hide all those things you used to keep to yourself."

He thumbed her hip tracing the blemish in her skin. An imperfection she had always hated and had hidden most of her life.

Nym groaned and spasmed as he took her whole weight. "I don't care any more. Just the hair, the face and tits, just so I can be a bit different from Aunty."

Harry let her legs down and withdrew causing her to groan at the loss.

"You know what I like when we are together." He said stripping his robes. His cock jutted out, her slick juices adding a sheen to the skin.

Nym nodded and reverted to her completely natural form. Stripping her own clothes she walked to the bed. She pushed him down and straddled his hips.

"Is this better." She groaned penetrating herself on his hardness one more.

"Very, to both questions asked."

Nym moved, rolling and gyrating her hips, drawing him in and out quickly and harshly over and over again.

"Hmm, you've grown a bit since last time." She commented "Now it's my turn to fuck you into the mattress."

Harry bucked and thrashed beneath her. Nym leaned down and kissed his lips before trailing her tongue down to suck and nip at his own nipples.

He groaned in wanton need for her.

"Enjoying... my attentions." She hissed feeling her need drive her harder into him.

Harry grabbed her shoulders and used his silver leg to kick off and roll them over forcing her down under him.

"Yeah" he hissed and drove as deeply as he could, Nym arched her back and felt him cum deep inside her forcing her over the edge as he held her in his strong arms and speared into her.

* * *

><p>"That felt awesome." Nym sighed some time later.<p>

Harry grinned and sucked on her breast.

"You keep doing that and they will become lopsided" she admonished.

"Well you SMELL very nice and TASTE even better."

"That's because I can produce milk at will."

"Cute, anything else you want to produce."

"Maybe in a few years, but I guess I can show you a few tricks I've picked up." Nym grinned evilly.


	44. Forty-Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

**NOTE: This is a rapid fire filler chapter. I wanted to skip as much as I could in as little time as I could, you'll soon find out why.**

* * *

><p>Christmas was another fun day and after their big night out (which had ended with them returning to the Bastion very late) it was Harry who woke Nym.<p>

He didn't really want to, she looked so cute snuggled into his shoulder, but he just could not resist getting back at her for the last few Christmas wake up calls. His chosen method was pulling the sheets back and throwing a bucket of ice water onto her.

"You fucking… I'm going to kill you!" Nym screamed chasing after him as he ran down the stairs. The enchanted water evaporating off her person as she ran.

Harry jumped the guardrail and dropped from the third floor and landing perfectly on his left foot, his limb absorbing the kinetic energy allowing him to push off without injury.

He turned to see Nym land behind him, undoubtedly shattering her ankles again. She stood and began chasing him into the lounge where Ted and Andy, plus the rest of the Bastion household had been waiting.

Harry spun, grabbed her wrist and threw her in a single fluid motion onto the couch while simultaneously handing her her a present from him.

The anger diffused instantly from her face at the thought of "PREZZIES!"

"Merry Christmas Nym. Go on open it." Harry said sitting beside her.

Nym undid the ribbon on the box and peeled the wrapping away.

"What did you…" Looked at the box of various pieces of metal quizzically.

"Well me and the rest thought, maybe not your Mum so much, but your Dad made up for that; that you may need something to get around the muggle world. So together we all pitched in a brought you this."

Harry punched the box out of her hand sending the shards flying across the room. Mid-flight they began to reform until a full sized motorcycle landed in the hall.

"Your shitting me." Nym swore.

"Nymphadora, language!" Andy admonished.

Too enthused to care about her name being used, she rushed over and knelt before the bike.

"A Vincent Black Shadow there are less than seventeen hundred of these babies ever made."

"That's not exactly true." Ted commented.

Nym turned to her father.

"In 1955 when the manufacturer stopped production the two Muggleborn wizards that assisted in hand crafting these beauties continued production in a little known shop of Diagon Alley, they created ten. All the style and sophistication of the muggle equivalents with all the function that it would require to survive in the magical community."

"As in?" Nym asked.

"Oh I don't know." Ted hummed "Flight, invisibility, magical induced turbo speed, balancing charm. Of the ten made before the deaths of the artisans in the war. Seven were destroyed by anti-muggle pure-bloods one is on display in Museum of Magical Invention and History, one was confiscated and is impounded in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts after it was cursed to continue going until it's rider died and this one…"

"Was purchased by us from a collector." Harry ended.

"It's nigh indestructible, your mother didn't approve but after some additional safety enchantments by the goblins, it's all yours sweetheart."

Nym gave a round of hugs before jumping on. With a single kick is purred to life (or roared to life, depending on if you're not an enthusiast).

* * *

><p>As the weeks passed and March loomed nothing more of Sirius Black was noted. A few supposed sighting in the hills around Hogsmeade, but no hard evidence.<p>

Harry on the other hand had figured out how Hermione was attending two or three classes at once.

"You'll burn out my dear..." Harry commented as she left potions.

"Where were you?" She asked

"I was or at least for you will be in your ancient rune class berating you for using a time turner to have a sixteen hour school day."

"Fudge!" She exclaimed.

"Run along we will chat soon enough."

It was a stupid thing to do, you may not age faster physically but the mental stress on the body would eventually tear her apart. Even with constant nutrient potions and sleeping draughts that much subjective time differential was not natural.

Most time turners were used by people to complete one off tasks in the shortest amount of time possible. Whoever had approved her use like she was doing should have been strung up. Harry could see the effects clearly, the continuity issues she suffered between her current self, future self and past selves.

No she needed a break, a real break.

* * *

><p>"You don't like Professor Lupin very much do you?"<p>

Snape looked up from the small cauldron on his desk.

"He was a friend of your fathers."

Harry smirked pulling out a vial from his pocket "Honest truth or your rare potion ingredients dry up."

"Fine..." Snape snapped whisking the via of Jaspers venom into the multiple layers of his own robe "It was because of him that my friendship with your mother was strained."

"Hmm" Harry muttered slicing an eagle feather "You knew about Hermione and her extra classes."

"Of course, I had to know when and which one I was speaking with, damn annoying."

"Who authorised it?"

"Special permission from the headmaster via McGonagall."

"Interesting." Harry noted passing the sliced feather to Neville who had finished dicing the yew leaves.

The classroom was empty bar the three of them, working in tandem to craft several major brews that would have made Hermione drool.

Neville was an excellent potioneer better than Harry (and maybe even better than Hermione), with his combined skills as an ace herbologist and years of in-home practice had turned him into what he was, a savant of potions.

"Mister Longbottom, you need to focus more on your acids, too low a pH and it is just as bad as burning it."

"I understand, but if you could stop Draco from destroying my work I would have more opportunities to prove I can get the work done correctly without having to redo."

Snape looked up "This is not a redo, a cure for boils is a redo, a pepper up potion is a redo. What you are creating before you is the Drink of Despair. A single sniff of the completed formula will have the inhaler clawing at his skin as it burns along the nerve endings. A single sip will cause the consumer unimaginable pain, excruciating. I can attest that it is more painful than even the Cruciatus Curse and while this is bad form to mention this... your parents got off lucky compared to what is being brewed here."

Harry watched for Neville's reaction but none came.

"And consume the potion as it was intended?" Neville enquired.

"A living death, pain, constant pain until the antidote is administered. Also unlike the Cruciatus it will not damage the brain... you only wish it would." Snape sneered "I have known two men subjected to a year under it's influence unable to do anything but writhe in agony. Force fed nutrient potions and healing balms as no sedative could override the concoction. Both men, once released, committed suicide, better to die than to live remembering that experience."

"Then why the heck are we brewing it?" Neville posed.

"Because we can, because it is the most advanced potion I feel you can achieve at this time. It is all the skill of the Polyjuice Potion all the cunning of the Veritaserum and all the reserve and patience of producing Liquid Luck combined into a single afternoon. That is why we are brewing it."

"And how will we test it?" Harry asked.

"I have four ampoules of effective antidote. If you have crafted the potion correctly you will feel it's full effect if you fail it will taste vile but perfectly safe."

"That's good to know." Both students chorused.

* * *

><p>"You did WHAT!" Nym shouted.<p>

They had met up after hours out near the great lake. Nym had been riding hell for leather at top speed around the roughly circular body of water when he flagged her down for a chat.

"Made the Potion of Despair."

"That is serious dark shit."

"You're telling me. How come all the good potions take weeks to brew but the dark ones can be made in a matter of hours."

"No idea."

"Well we did it. Three perfect batches."

"Oh my god. You didn't…" Nym asked shaking his shoulders.

"Oh yeah hurt like fucking hell."

"What did you do with the stuff afterwards?"

"Currently reducing it down to make the antidote between the three of us we are sure to make about forty or so ampoules. However Snape let us pocket a few of the real stuff."

"And your intention?"

"We will need to test each ampoule of antidote, afterwards, who knows it may just come in handy."


	45. Forty-Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>It happened on the night of the full moon.<p>

Harry had been watching the Marauders Map when the name Peter Pettigrew flashed across the Gryffindor boys third year dorm.

A quick check of the school ledger showed that no students were similarly named. It was a long shot, but not impossible.

Scanning the map he noted that Snape was patrolling the dungeon, Dumbledore was in his office and Lupin was hiding under his desk. He had been doing that every month and Harry had not wanted to prove Nym right with the office pool.

It was then that Sirius Blacks name appeared in Hogsmeade, moving fast under the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack to the Whomping Willow.

On his feet, Harry witch called Nym with the details and moved out of the Hufflepuff Basement to intercept.

He noted Lupin was on the move, heading straight out of the castle at top speed towards the Whomping Willow but Sirius Black seemingly passed right by him entering the castle.

Harry moved, twenty names converged on Nym and began moving at a running speed towards the castle before fanning out.

Harry was at the base corridor to the Gryffindor Tower when a giant black dog jumped over him. Harry spun and watched the name Sirius Black move away from him.

"An Animagus." Harry thumped his head for not thinking of it, while running to catch up, using the speed runes in his Elven boots and the power of his silvered leg to keep pace.

It was a mad dash up the tower staircase reaching the final corridor before the entrance Harry saw the fluid change from dog to man. Black went charging, a long wand drawn, the security troll was thrown side ways, crashing into the wall.

Sir Cadogan drew his sword and took a stance.

"STOP FIEND!" The painting shouted.

Harry saw a cyan glow to Black's wand as Sir Cadogan swung his sword back and down.

A shock wave resounded down the corridor as DEFODIO, the Gouging Spell collided, with whatever magic Sir Cadogan had mustered to protect the entrance.

Harry watched as Sir Cadogan's sword sliced the spell evenly it two causing the digging spell to gouge the stone from either side of the painting. As the stone fell away the entire entrance collapsed causing Sir Cadogan's painting to fall forward and be crushed under the rubble.

Harry looked left as she saw Sir Cadogan struggle into another painting and mount his fat pony, while all the time screaming.

"ALERT! ALERT! STOP THAT SCALLYWAG!"

Harry move forward quickly as Black disappeared into the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>Nym ran at full step up the entrance way to the castle.<p>

Behind her ran the Battle Mages. As they entered the castle they fanned out some going to pre-assigned locations to begin warding and placing snares.

A quick witch call to Mad-Eye had the Aurors being placed into concentric rings around the castle. The Dementors were outside the grounds but already more were streaming in, a cloud of black in the distance could attest to that.

Nym made the run with the five original Battle Mages up to the Gryffindor Tower. The sight of the entrance way torn open was startling.

Running inside she found Harry running down the male dorm stairs.

* * *

><p>Harry moved. Up the stairs and into the third year male dorm.<p>

"Stop!" He demanded as Sirius lunged for a bed.

The boys in the dorm too prettified to move.

"I've got him, I've finally got him!" Black shouted reaching for Ron.

"AHHH!" Ron screamed.

Black lashed out but instead of grabbing Ron he pulled Ron's pet rat from the red-headed boys robe.

"I've got him, I've finally got him!" Black repeated.

"Another Animagus." Harry hissed remembering the rat on Ron's shoulder in the picture taken in Egypt.

"Yes, my rat, my little pudgy friend. Mr Wormtail."

Harry swung, his hand coming up fast and snatching the rat out of Black's.

Black turned and flicked his wand, a cloud of mist appeared in the room obscuring all sight. Harry lifted his mask but as he did he felt sharp teeth clamp over his hand ripping the rat from his grasp.

Harry moved out of the dorm and down the stairs, seeing Nym and her first responders charging towards him.

"Get down!" He shouted and flicked his hand towards the entrance.

Black in his Animagus form, hidden just behind the downed wall jumped as the Bombarda slammed into the spot he had just been crouched.

Harry cursed and watched as the Battle Mages levelled their Staves at the retreating dog. Area effect stunners and body binding spells flew down the hall but each missed their mark.

"Nym, he has got him, the only proof of his innocence and he has got him."

"OK!" Nym turned "You five get to the Quidditch pitch and lock down Hogsmeade. I'm with Harry."

* * *

><p>They ran, Harry watched on the Marauders Map where Black bypassed the other Battle Mages warded areas and zones. He was out of the castle headed straight for the Whomping Willow. Right in the path of Remus Lupin.<p>

"I hope I'm wrong, but if I'm not you've won the office pool."

"Pardon?" Nym queried, cocking her head as they quickly moved down the Hogwarts entrance way into the brisk cloudy night.

"Let's hope not."

* * *

><p>There was a flash of stunners being thrown in the distance.<p>

"Padfoot STOP!" Remus shouted blocking the entrance to the secret passage.

"Out of my way Moony." Sirius replied "I have him, I have Wormtail."

Lupin stopped and went slack. "Impossible."

"He cut and ran like he always did."

"You killed him!" Lupin screamed "I saw the finger, I smelt his blood."

"It was a ruse. I thought I had gotten him but I missed. Thirteen years I thought I had him. Lived in my guilt for letting it happen to Lily and James. But when I saw him, I knew. I spent a week reviewing my memories of that day. How he called out my name, how he drew his own wand, how it faced the wrong direction. I never looked, never checked. He did it. He lived." Black threw the rat at Lupin "And he's here!"

"Wormtail!" Lupin growled, holding the struggling rodent up by it's tail.

"That is enough!" Harry demanded

"Harry, this is the man who killed your parents." Lupin exclaimed.

"Harry…" Black turned "Oh Harry, I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't realise it was you in the tower."

"Never mind, hand the rat over to me and surrender yourself to Nym here. I will see that you are released and justice is served."

"How can you say that." Black demanded "How can you stand there and say justice will be served? HE KILLED LILY, HE MURDERED JAMES!"

"Then it is my decision what to do with him, not yours. Surrender or be killed, not by me but by the Dementors that are waiting at the other end of the tunnel. Dementors ordered to kiss you the moment they catch you."

Black dropped to his knees. "Please forgive me, I trusted him we all did, I could have been the secret keeper but I was weak. Please, please forgive me."

"No, not until I have him in my hand."

Lupin looked at the rat in his grasp one last time before handing him over.

"I forgive you..." Harry said softly "I forgive you both."

* * *

><p>The change was quick.<p>

The clouds parted and the area was bathed in silvery moon light.

Lupin fell to the ground and screamed as his bones reshaped.

Harry pressed his hands around the rat and forced a tiny bit of magic into the ritual rings on each hand.

He formed a cage out of light and threw it up into the sky, away to safety lest something unfortunate happen. Harry rounded on the werewolf as Sirius crash tackled him in his Animagus form.

"Move Sirius!" Harry yelled and hurled a silver containment ward over the downed beast.

It did not hold and Harry watched the silver strands break against the wolf's skin, burning slightly.

Nym rolled out of the way of a wide reaching sweep of claws. Gaining her feet she drew a stave and let loose a rapid fire succession of stunners directly into the beast's chest.

"Where did you get that from?" Harry asked, nodded towards the Battle Mage weapon.

"Won it in a wiz-poker game the other day." Firing at Lupin again forcing the wolf back into Sirius's range.

"Wicked!" Harry smiled and hurled a mini-whirlwind that caused Lupin to hunker down and claw into the ground.

"Try again now!" She shouted.

Harry tapped into his core power and added as much strength into the silver containment ward he could muster. Like a fishing net, Harry scattered the silvery weaved light over Lupin.

Caged, the web began to weave around the beast however Lupin howled and using his last remaining moment of freedom, charged at Harry, taking the ward with him.

"Out of the way!" Nym shouted pushing Harry sprawling to the ground.

* * *

><p>Nym saw the werewolf lunge at Harry in a desperate attempt to free itself.<p>

She shouted and pushed Harry out of the way only to feel the werewolf sink its teeth into her thigh before it collapsed succumbing to the containment ward.

"Nym! Fuck you've been bitten." Harry yelled.

Nym looked down at the gaping hole in her right inner thigh.

It was bleeding profusely but her body was already sealing the wound.

She focused and could feel her body heat as the lycanthrope virus spread about her blood. Her immune system reacted quickly tackling the foreign invaders and forcing it out. She dared not consume the virus lest there be a residue and so she could do nothing but separate her good cells from her contaminated cells and shunt those bad ones away.

The force of effort, reverted her to her natural form and she watched Harry pull energy bars from his robe and break pieces off and place them in her mouth for her to eat.

After a few minutes Nym rechecked her entire structure for any remaining contaminate, finding none she spat out the silvery globule that was the lycanthrope virus watching it shine on the grass beside her before it dissolved away.

"Your hair has gone white." Harry stated

In her natural form she had long black hair. Grabbing a clump she noted that it had turned the colour of the silver moonlight.


	46. Forty-Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

**NOTE: Gets a bit technical but it was never explained how the Wizengamot really works, I've based it on a sort of Australian/British hybrid Court system with an oligarchy mash up. Please note I intend to use the **Wizengamot in the future a fair bit.****

* * *

><p>"So I have a new hairdo. What of it?"<p>

Harry smiled and looked as Madam Pomfrey fussed over Nym in the bed beside him.

Peter the Rat hovered in his cage above another bed where three of the Battle Mages stood guard.

Remus had calmed after Snape had shoved a pint of Wolfsbane Potion down his gullet. The wolf had gone in spirit but remained in body. Remus now sat on the edge of a bed, both paws over his head. The full moon would have to pass before effective communication could occur.

Sirius on the other hand was feeling better than he had in years.

Whilst still under guard, Madam Pomfrey had given him several nutrient and other bolstering potions to counteract the malnutrition and long term Dementor exposure. It was a short term measure as it would required many weeks, maybe even months, of dedicated therapy to return him to full and proper health.

Harry was no worse for wear and was only staying while Nym was being checked out.

It would be a whole new board game come tomorrow. Harry had ordered Dumbledore to assemble an evidence hearing with the Supreme Wizengamot.

If enough evidence was supplied to proceed with a trial for either the Peter or Sirius then it would be held at the same time.

All he could do was wait and stop Nym from murdering Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>The Wizengamot was not as Harry had expected.<p>

The location was in the deepest and most secure level of the Ministry of Magic.

Ted had explained a number of things regarding the Wizengamot and how Magical Law worked. Magical Law was a bit weird compared to the muggle legal systems of the world.

First and foremost there was no local district or state systems of government. Everything was handled by the Ministry in a top down method.

The Wizengamot was the governing legal body of Wizarding Britain made up of 1728 seats. However since this method of government had been established in the time of Merlin where seats were allocated by heraldry back in the day, things had compressed significantly.

Over the eons, since the time of Merlin, as one family joined another those seats remained but the number of Mages present as part of the Wizengamot decreased at the moment there was only 58 members each with a varying number of seats most held more than ten but some like Harry technically held over one hundred and fifty. Thus Harry would hold over one twelfth of voting power once he came of age.

But such voting power only concerned the Full Wizengamot the highest level of wizarding law where LAW was created or amended or removed altogether.

As Ted had explained there were six different Wizengamot court levels.

The lowest was the Magistrate Tribunal Wizengamot.

Held by a single member selected at random out of thirteen Wizengamot Tribunal Members that had been voted in to their post by the Full Wizengamot. These members wore plum coloured robes of office.

The person presiding at this Wizengamot acted as a basic judiciary for non-criminal matters such as property disputes, family matters and other mundane legal issues.

The next level was the Lower Wizengamot.

Held by three members selected at random out of the same thirteen Wizengamot Tribunal Members.

Those presiding at this level dealt with basic criminal cases and more complex non-criminal matters. If you performed under-age magic you may be tried before this court and fined, no terms of imprisonment can be sentenced at this level. Search warrants and orders of summons could be requested from this Wizengamot by the Magical Patrol, Aurors and etc.

The next level after the Lower Wizengamot was the Upper Wizengamot.

Held by seven members selected at random out of those same thirteen Wizengamot Tribunal members.

These seven dealt with most criminal cases and any other non-criminal matters that the Lower Wizengamot could not resolve previously. If you broke the statue of secrecy you would be tried before this court. Orders of arrest had to be processed via this Wizengamot level.

After that there comes the High Wizengamot commonly referred to as the Aurors Court as it dealt with REAL criminal cases.

The head of the Depart of Magical Law Enforcement would act as crown prosecutor at this Wizengamot.

Held by all thirteen Wizengamot Tribunal Members.

Cases where death was the result of the accused actions would be called before this court. There is no appeal process higher unless the actions were committed by a lord or lady of a house or where a capital sentence was to be imposed.

In which case the Supreme Wizengamot commonly referred to as the Lords Court is convened.

Presided over by the Chief Warlock and eighteen members of the Wizengamot (predominately those with the most seats) that are not the Wizengamot Tribunal Members (although they would sit in to give reasoning of why they imposed the previous sentence) will judge all capital case appeals, cases of national treason or war crimes etc. These members dress in orange robes. With the chief warlock (Dumbledore) dressing in noble magenta robes.

The decision of this Wizengamot is final and carried out immediately.

The only level remaining was the actual Full Wizengamot, all members decide law on a vote of seats. Remaining members dress in formal black Wizengamot robes. The Minister of Magic is elected from these members by this Wizengamot.

* * *

><p>Harry intended to have all issues resolved before the Supreme Wizengamot<p>

There was no point in going through the High Wizengamot as Sirius had never been tried in the first place.

Harry had acquired Ted to act as Solicitor for Sirius and in turn Ted had hired two Barristers, one a Goblin from the Goblin Nations and a human who would act as defence interrogator.

The Wizengamot chamber was full; the Full Wizengamot was in attendance and sat in the fore around the podium (even though only the Supreme Wizengamot would be holding council). The Viewing gallery contained mostly Ministry personnel and press (Rita sat in the corner; her quick quill out and ready).

Harry and the Bastion house hold were seated in the shrouded defence's seating area.

He saw Sirius escorted in by the Battle Mages with Nym walking proudly in front wearing her formal red Hit Wizard robes.

Sirius was seated and chained in the chair attached to the middle of the room.

Since it was the Battle Mages that had acquired Sirius as prisoner they had managed to keep Sirius away from the Aurors and Magical Patrol. This meant that no one could interrogate him until this moment.

Madame Bones entered the chamber and the Defence Barristers step forward with Ted standing at their side.

"Lord Sirius Black, you have been brought before us to answer for numerous crimes, Madam Bones the charges please." Dumbledore directed.

Madame Bones drew a length of parchment and began to read.

"On the 31st of October 1981 you did knowingly murder Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. After knowing betraying the location of Lily and James Potter to the Dark Lord…"

"OBJECTION!" The Goblin Barrister shouted "There is no precedent in Magical Law that informing the location of a person or persons to another person or persons is a crime even if the accused knew that harm would come to the betrayed. The charge cannot be inferred as treason as the period known as the 'Wizarding War' was neither a civil war between two parties nor a national war as the Dark Lord was/is a citizen of magical Britain."

Dumbledore nodded "Objection noted. Madam bones the charge of betraying the location of Lily and James Potter, however heinous in nature is not a crime and will be stricken. So mote it be. Please continue."

Madame Bones nodded to the Goblin before continuing "On the 1st of November 1981 Sirius Black resisted arrest and attempted to flee…"

"OBJECTION!" The Goblin shouted again "At no time was an order of arrest approved by the Upper Wizengamot."

Dumbledore turned to Madame Bones "Is this correct?"

"The Aurors witnessed the crime take place and under Section Twenty Four of the criminal code a person can be taken into custody if a crime is witnessed by the arresting officer."

"Objection overruled."

"CROSS" The Goblin announced. "My client was not defending himself against Aurors but by Hit Wizards sent out after the crime had occurred. They had no warrant and no Auror that had witnessed the alleged murder of Peter Pettigrew was present when my client was taken into custody."

Dumbledore turned to Madame Bones "Is this correct?"

"It is but only because a process warrant could not be called as the Upper Wizengamot was unable to be convened in time, a warrant of arrest was obtained in due course."

"But Hit Wizards acting on whose order were sent to apprehend Sirius Black without an Arrest warrant?"

"That is correct in fact not term an arrest warrant was obtained after the fact. The initial order had been given by the then Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

Dumbledore turned and consulted with several members of the Wizengamot. "The charge of resisting arrest has been declared invalid as no arrest order had been issued and no witnessing Auror was in pursuit of the accused."

Madame Bones cringed and turned away to speak with several blue robed individuals behind her.

Turning back she squared her shoulders. "In July of 1993, Sirius Black escaped…"

"OBJECTION!" The Goblin growled "If the initial arrest was invalid and no trial was conducted, the fact that my client escaped illegal imprisonment is inconsequential and further arrest orders should also be invalid as all were made out for his escape from Azkaban. Thus if his imprisonment was illegal then all arrest orders are, in point of fact, illegal also."

Madame Bones sagged.

Dumbledore once more turned to the Wizengamot and spoke.

"That objection is sustained; all further charges are rendered spent. The only charge that can be presented is the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. So mote it be. Lord Sirius Black how do you plead."

Sirius looked up "Not guilty Chief Warlock."

There was a mummer through the gallery.

Madame Bones moved forward "We the prosecution present the pensive memories of five Aurors and over thirty Muggles as evidence to the contrary."

"That will not be necessary" The human integrator stated "We the defence present Peter Pettigrew as evidence."

* * *

><p>It went smoothly after that.<p>

The caged rate was brought into the chamber; the defence Interrogator Barrister reversed the Animagus transformation revealing a squat mouse like man.

Dirty and grimy from years in his rat form Harry was disgusted.

He was interrogated with Veritaserum, the human the defence Interrogator Barrister used questions that could not be cheated with mind tricks or avoidances.

It was revealed that Peter had been the real secret keeper of Lily and James Potter, having betrayed them to the dark lord, Peter had gone to run but had been found by Sirius, cornered and unable to escape he cut off his own finger and used a Maximus Explosivo Curse to hide his Animagus transformation.

He had been hiding ever since.

* * *

><p>"Lord Black" Dumbledore announced "You have been found not guilty of all charges, we apologise for your wrongful imprisonment. You are free to go."<p>

* * *

><p>The trial of Peter Pettigrew was swift.<p>

The last and final revelation was that he had betrayed Harry's parents for a large amount of galleons that he had never received due to the Dark Lords demise. He wore the dark mark and while not fully proud with his allegiance he was content that he had made the right choice for him.

"Your sentence is life imprisonment in a maximum security cell of Azkaban. So mote it be."

* * *

><p>"Well, what's next?" Ted asked Sirius<p>

Sirius looked at him "As in?"

"Will we sue the Ministry for damages? Go after them for all they have inflicted on you."

"You can if you wish, but I doubt you will get anywhere fast."

"Illegal imprisonment, deliberate Dementor exposure, pain and suffering?" Ted posed.

Harry smiled "I think Sirius is suggesting that the Ministry will draw it out for as long as possible so as to not have to part with a single sickle or knut."


	47. Forty-Seven (L)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>After the trial had been conducted and Sirius was able to leave. Harry took him to the Bastion.<p>

It was a touching reunion between him and his cousin Andromeda.

Sitting down for dinner that night the conversation moved to where he would be staying now that he was no longer on the run.

"I'm sure that the Black Manor house has fallen into disrepair but at least I will have a place my own."

Harry looked at his godfather "The Blacks have a manor house?"

Sirius nodded "It's still under a Fidelius Charm and I myself am the lone secret keeper."

"I had thought that seemed odd I remember the place but not the location." Andy noted. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Harry may have commandeered most of our home but the rest is open to you."

Harry sniggered "I did offer to buy it, I thought you would prefer living in your own place instead of moving with me to another."

* * *

><p>The paperwork Nym was made to fill out was astronomical. Quick quills could do only so much and the Sirius Black manhunt had meant she had to send copies of documents to all departments involved.<p>

There were liaison forms with a detailed summary for her dealings with the Auror and Magical Patrol. She had to file, in triplicate, her actions for the Battle Mages. She had an after actions report for Alastor and a summary for Arnie. She then had to fill out a questionnaire about where possible breeches of the statute of secrecy may have happened.

She needed to authorise remuneration of personal expenses of any subordinates that were applying for such; mostly wear and tear claims on Battle Mage field kits etc. then came the long line of complaints and requests for information that needed to be answered.

It took Nym four days after the trial finished, to finish.

"Arnie said I did well but Alastor complained that just because he was the local Hit Wizard in charge did not mean I could direct all questions from the press to him."

Harry snorted.

They had come to Fo-ud's buffet to celebrate a job well done. All the Battle Mages were in attendance and would be returning to Ireland later that day.

Harry greeted them all diplomatic-like and conspiratorially invited each to join his little private security force should they not wish to renew their commissions next year. Battle Mages worked under contract as reservists.

* * *

><p>With dinner over, everyone parted ways and Harry walked back to the Diagon Alley apparition point with Nym. Together they returned to the Bastion.<p>

Going to bed Harry laid down and waited for Nym to appear.

She laid down behind his shoulders and drew him close to her.

"So I got a week's leave what ya want to do?"

Harry reviewed his itinerary "The Goblin Nation is taking care of business (and gold) with your Mum, I had wanted to catch up with Sirius but he is recovering in St. Mungo's for at least a month. No visitors. Did Moody tell you he is taking about eighty Aurors on a training exercise?"

Nym nodded "Yeah, he was totally pissed off at how poorly they acted while in the field. Six weeks of Moody and those eighty will have either quit or will be so good no criminal will dare face them down."

"That means training is off for a while. And your Dad doesn't need me for the remunerative case on Sirius's behalf."

"Want to go to France?" Nym asked

"Why France?" Harry replied.

"Well, I know for a fact that you brought up most of the VIP tickets to the Quidditch World Cup later this summer."

Harry rolled over and looked at her "And how do you figure that?"

"A friend in the Department of Magical Games and Sports noted to me that a large purchase was made via the Goblin Nation embassy in London."

"And how does this link to me?"

Nym smiled and ruffled his hair "Firstly, goblins hate Quidditch. The whole concept is stupid to them, flying around on broomsticks throwing balls into hoops and Quidditch teams make no profit, they are not even a good tax dodge."

Harry smiled.

"Secondly, you're the only person part of the London Goblin Nation Embassy, where the tickets were brought, that would purchase such a thing, sure it could have been a human working there but VIP Gold Class in such a large quantity... would need some serious galleons."

Harry leaned in a kissed "My cleaver Nymphadora, the detective. You got me."

"So who you taking?" She grinned.

"Well most are for prizes in the charity raffle I've organised for the papers to run. Some are to grease the palms of certain individuals and the rest, well..." He looked at her and winked "Are for you, me, your parents, Sirius and the rest, kind of a birthday treat for myself."

"Oh my god you are awesome."

Harry smirked "I know."

Nym punched him before giving him a bone crushing hug.

"I so wanted to go last time it was held in Britain but I never had the money for even a first row ticket and I didn't want to ask Dad or Mum to pay for me."

"I was informed as such." He commented "They really wanted to take you but Ted said they had just started up his second practice and your Mum was trying to get into the Chinese market. So I thought it was a good idea and got everyone tickets."

"Perks of having a rich boyfriend."

"The twins inform me I am you sugar daddy and should be using you daily for my personal enjoyment." He dead-panned.

Nym smiled "Go right ahead!" She announced rolling over and pulling her bra and panties off in a single fluid motion.

Harry went bright red, "Clothes on, clothes on now! Your mum and dad could walk in any moment."

Nym rolled over and pushed his head into her larger than normal bosom while rubbing herself against his thigh.

"I put a sticking charm on the door. It won't open."

"Nym BEHAVE!" He demanded.

"But I so enjoy embarrassing Big-Bad-Harry-Potter." She hummed in a singsong voice "You are so cute when bright red."

Harry struggled out of her grip and fell off the bed. Nym began to laugh as he struggled to both get off the ground and hide the tenting in his boxers from her.

Harry glared at her as she idly cupped her enlarged chest and accentuated massaging her breasts.

"Fine Miss Nympho-Dora" he announced dropping his hands from his crotch and standing before her "two can play this game."

He flicked his fingers at her and she shot out of the bed and onto the roof.

"That is the Magnetic Attractor spell. It's like the sticking spell except instead of locking a surface of the object to another surface, the object can still move in the spot just not very far away."

Nym rolled over and glared down at him.

"Harry James Potter put me down now."

Harry climbed back into bed and dimmed the lights with a twirl of his finger.

"Good night Nympho-Dora."

"Prat" she shouted "wait till..." but Harry clicked his fingers.

"And that is why god invented silencing spells."

* * *

><p>He awoke to peace and quiet.<p>

He looked up to see Nym sound asleep and still quite nude, curled up snugly on the ceiling above the bed. In the night he had tweaked the room temperature with a heating charm so she would not freeze or catch a chill.

The one best thing about the Magnetic Attractor was it didn't feel like you were upside down, all forces of gravity etc. moved towards the point you were linked too. You could be stuck to a wall and think everybody else was wrong and not you.

Stepping out of the bed he snapped his fingers releasing the binding.

"Mother... fuck!" Nym screamed as she fell, bouncing off the mattress and up into Harry's waiting arms.

"Good morning!" he declared only to have Nym head butt him squarely in the nose.

He dropped her back onto the bed.

"If you ever, EVER! do that to me again I will…"

Harry flicked his fingers and she shot back up onto the ceiling once more.

"You'll do what?" He asked "Spank me? I may enjoy that."

Nym rolled and sat cross legged on the ceiling looking at him with dagger laden eyes.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She hissed her hair turning flame auburn red.

"Ok" Harry replied snapping his fingers.

Nym dropped like a ton of bricks and fell into his out stretched arms.

"Now let me try this again. Good morning my dear."

Nym smiled sickly sweet "Good morning prat."

"Love you too. Why does me buying Quidditch tickets mean we should go to France?"

Nym looked at him for a moment with a frown then realisation entered her eyes and she stuck her nose up at him.

"I don't think I want to take you to France now."

"So you don't want to spend a quiet moment in the Jardin de Tuileries and enjoy an éclair from a patisserie or a glass of Beaujolais in a romantic bistro, or take the day to tour of the Arc de Triomphe, Versailles and the Louvre. Then in the evening savour world-class dining at the hundreds of restaurants in the city."

Tonks looked at him with her mouth open "You read my mind!"

Harry smirked and kissed her softly before letting her stand, but not before sliding his hand between her legs and across her damp folds causing her to moan. "Nothing so crass, I've seen the pamphlets you try to hide from me. There is still a whole stack under the sofa."

Nym tried to look innocent "Well I thought that since you most likely will get stuck here we should go some place not here and the nicest place I REALLY want to go and…"

"Eat at?" Harry posed sarcastically.

She looked at him with a pout "And spend time with you is Paris."

"Clothes on." Harry said in a stern voice causing Nym to sag.

"I only thought…" Nym said.

"I said clothes on…" Harry continued and then smiled "After you're dressed we will go tell the others we are off to Paris for the week."

Nym jumped for joy.


	48. Forty-Eight (L)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nym thoroughly enjoyed Paris. It was a whirlwind experience that was over far too fast.<p>

Harry had acquired a passport from the Goblin Nation as the Ministry were reluctant to let him leave the country, then using a long-range Portkey approved by Nym's contact in the Ministry, they had portkeyed to Paris directly.

Nym had packed her bike and together they travelled the length and breadth of both the muggle city and the magical under-city on their first day in Paris.

Harry had organised to stay at 'Saint James Paris' and for Nym it was luxury she had never experienced in her life.

A two bedroom apartment with king sized beds, each with a private bathroom spa (however they never slept apart). The main lounge area had a spectacular view of the city that looked incredible in the evening with the setting sun.

If felt like a perpetual sexual afterglow as Harry, having arranged their travel itinerary guided her from one attraction to another. They dined in five star platinum class restaurants and sampled all of the local delicacies.

They toured the catacombs, visited the gardens and then the grand palace.

* * *

><p>Whilst enjoying gelato on the Seine Nym commented to Harry "I think that you are my sugar daddy, I'd never be able to afford half… no, not even a tenth of the things we've already done in two days."<p>

Harry waved it away. "Nym, I have spent most of my life in squalor. I have learnt to appreciate worth more than most."

"Sugar daddy to a T" nudging him in the ribs.

"Well" he said smugly "if that's the case we can go clothes shopping and you can model some of the latest Parisian fashions."

"Deal!"

Nym shouted causing Harry to choke on his gelato not expecting her to be so agreeable.

Looking at him once again as he sat on the park bench, seeing him blush and cleanup the gelato he had spilt she wondered if this was right. Her being with him. She was older and… tainted. His love was pure. Was it right to be with HIM.

He turned to her instantly as if sensing something, his eyes locked onto hers, his gaze piercing into her soul. She knew he was reading her surface thoughts. She had taught him how to do it.

"If you start thinking like that I will slap you again and not in the nice way that I did last night."

Nym nodded and finished her cone.

"Why do you beat yourself up so much?" He continued "I. LOVE. YOU."

"I know, I know. It's just... I love you too. I'd hate for anything to come between us."

"Why would it?" He asked finishing his gelato "The only thing that could disrupt our love is of our own doing."

"Thats why I love you so much." She sighed kissing him and tasting their combined flavours.

* * *

><p>Compared to magical Britain, magical France was more libertarian. Other magical races worked side by side and while inter species conflict did occur it had none of the connotations that back home had.<p>

One big thing they had both wanted to was see the museums and galleries.

In Britain there were only two magical museums.

The first and more world renown 'Museum of Magic' dedicated to the entire history of magic and considered the foremost repository in the world on 'the art that was magic itself', even more extensive than the rebuilt library of Alexander in Egypt.

And the other museum of sorts being the 'National War Archive'.

A catalogue of every occurrence of the Dark Lord Grindelwald and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

In France however there were many hundred different museums of magic.

The one that Nym enjoyed most had been the 'National Gallery of Magical Art' located at the Louvre, an entire wing of the most famous works by magical artists.

Harry enjoyed the Alchemy Exhibition at the 'Paris Gallery of Inventive Mages.'

Afterwards they visited the Eiffel Tower and had enjoyed warm chocolate croissants on the viewing deck as the sun set on the city below.

In all they spent seven wonderful carefree days in the city.

* * *

><p>"I was spoilt rotten." Nym commented to Helga, Veta and her mother, "He took me to the French patisserie that makes real chocolate frogs, it was like walking into heaven. The taste is so much better than what's in the wrapped ones."<p>

Helga drooled "Oh, I so wish we had been permitted to come."

"Sorry again but in France we have no threats so the French Ministry wouldn't let us bring armed guards with us and... " Nym grinned "with no offence meant, it would have spoilt the mood having you guys hanging around."

"And what mood was that dear?" Her mother asked in that all knowing way that had driven Nym crazy as a child.

"Um…" Nym hummed "I brought gifts."

* * *

><p>Harry tossed and tumbled in his bed late in the night remembering the very heated week of nights he and Nym had spent while in Paris together.<p>

She had made it her mission to drive him crazy.

As they were in another country... alone... together. She didn't feel the need to tone down her actions as her mother nor anyone else would see them.

He had worn mostly summer suits the entire trip. Free of the archaic robes Britain mages considered fashionable he had worn the muggle styled robes the French preferred.

Nym had dressed or more correctly had worn very form fitting clothes that left nothing to the imagination especially after she had added to her figure, upping it from uncomfortably desirable to walking wet dream.

She kissed and teased, but made him always make the first move.

During a very heated kissing moment after watching a French skin flick he had pushed her against the wall of an alleyway and had cupped his hand between her legs rubbing his palm against her clothed crotch.

Moments later she began to do the same to him resulting in a very sticky situation for them both in public.

After that heavy petting became rather common between them.

However their return to the Bastion prevented them from progressing further.


	49. Forty-Nine (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The lead up to the Quidditch world cup was murder.<p>

Mad-Eye returned after his two month long boot camp with the Aurors. Of the eighty Aurors that had left with him ten had resigned in the first week while a further twenty three did so by the end taking up positions with the Magical Patrol or other departments of the Ministry.

Of the forty-seven remaining Mad-Eye was confident they could do their job PROPERLY now.

Sirius had recovered well, intense potion therapy and magical healing had brought him back to a natural level of health. The gaunt, sunken hollows of his face were gone but he still retained a slightly haggard look that would go away over time as he got back into shape.

"We are almost ready to proceed with the inquest." Ted noted at the dinner after Sirius's return to the Bastion "Vauxhaull, the goblin barrister that was at your evidential hearing has agreed to support the case."

"And pray tell…" Sirius asked "what is your goal?"

"Two things really and neither are of any concern to you directly." Ted smiled.

"And they are?" Sirius asked leaning forward.

"We intend to make you Harry's actually magical guardian, as his Godfather you would have been his regent and guardian but because of your imprisonment he was not put into care of a magical family and so no regent was appointed and Dumbledore 'for the greater good' of Harry appointed himself his magical guardian by a majority vote of the Wizengamot."

Sirius eye's bulged, "Ok I can see how that is more important than getting a few million galleons for myself."

"As magical guardian" Ted continued "you could unfreeze Harry's accounts and let him have access to his vaults before he needs to come of age. We are talking trillions of galleons, thousands of magical artefacts and treasures, not to mention dozens of his families most important magical heirlooms. Dumbledore has refused to allow us to do so. We've been fighting in the Upper Wizengamot for over a year to get access, but if we win this case with you they have no grounds to stop us and not even Dumbledore could stop it."

"Fuck me." Sirius swore causing Andromeda to stare across at him.

Harry grinned "Now tell him about the second reason."

Ted smiled "Oh that's less grandiose but no less important."

"Go on then." Sirius prodded.

"At the moment there are over thirty other prisoners in Azkaban being held without trial like you were. Not as high security but still being kept from the world."

"Who the hell are they?" Sirius demanded standing.

Ted shrugged "No idea, found out about them while researching into your case. We hope to garner their identities and arrange trials for them. If they are criminals they should be tried and judged if they are innocent they have no reason being there."

"Damn straight!" Sirius shouted, slamming his fist down.

* * *

><p>"When will we be leaving?"<p>

Nym had been a bundle of nervous energy the entire week leading up to the big event.

"All Ministry employees get automatic leave if they have tickets." She said for the umpteenth time "Their closing the ministry administration departments for the week."

Harry grabbed her and pushed her into the chair.

"My hyper little chipmunk. For FUCK sake calm down. We leave in a few minutes."

They would be staying in a campsite not far from the ground

The camp grounds were run by muggles and a full team of obliviators were working round the clock to keep the proprietor and his family oblivious to the true nature of their clients.

Special portkeys and transfer locations had been organised by the Ministry to transfer the attendees to the site. And over one hundred thousand people would be going.

It had been Ted who had come up with the idea of using a caravan with an expansion charm. Looking at it from the outside was very disconcerting for Harry who realised that he lived in an expansion charm at the Bastion, but here when over thirty individuals would be staying in the space of the caravan, it really hit home.

The inside was rather luxurious with forty seven bedrooms with bathrooms attached, galley kitchen and dining area plus three spare rooms for storage, potion making and laundry.

Ted drove to the portkey point, with Harry in the passenger seat and Moody in the rear. Everyone else had loaded inside the van attached. A ministry official appeared and threw a sock at the car. When it touched the bonnet it triggered the portkey to the camp ground.

Ted drove up to the entrance paid the site fee and drove inside.

* * *

><p>It was bedlam, row upon row of mismatched mismanaged tents, motor homes and assorted other unidentifiable structures.<p>

Being a VIP ticket holder had two very positive advantages, one being their site was located away from the rest and two it was in a security cordoned zone patrolled by private security.

The goblin guards would hopefully not be needed and would happily stay in the van for the duration but Block, Sanhedrin and Helga would join them in the VIP stand.

* * *

><p>Harry got out of the car as Ted pulled on the hand break.<p>

He had been sitting up front rather guiltily as Nym had become rather over exuberant and he needed a break.

Once the car stopped however she came bounding out of the van only to begin anew.

"So cool!" She said swinging him around.

"Don't make me stun you…" Harry warned "again."

"Spoil sport" Nym teased putting him down.

"The game starts in four hours can you hold off till then?"

Nym looked at him "Doubt it."

She sported green hair in support of Ireland. Harry had yet to decide who he was going to root for as on a purely skill related level, Hungary's seeker he had heard, if not seen, was truly impressive.

"Want to get a bite to eat, there's a pub not far into town?"

Nym looked at him again "But there are restaurants and pubs all around the camp grounds?"

Harry grinned and leaned forward to whisper in her ear "Yeah, but none of those have rooms for rent."

Nym shivered feeling her panties dampen instantly.

* * *

><p>Helga and Sanhedrin accompanied them.<p>

Nym and Harry had explained their relationship to their orc guards months ago so as to be able to get a bit more freedom while still maintaining some suitable measure of security.

Nym had posed to Harry previously that she believed Helga was intimate with one or both of the male orcs.

Hiring two rooms, side by side, it was at least evident that Helga was intimate with Sanhedrin, the grunts and groans of their guards clearly heard through the paper thin walls.

* * *

><p>Harry had worn a simple muggle style T-shirt and pants into town while Nym had placed some glamour on the vibrant green robes she had intended to wear at the match.<p>

"You know you can have any woman you want in the world and it would still be me right?"

Harry looked up at her as she cycled through various celebrities and notable persons of interest.

Nym sauntered over to him wearing the guise of a green Orion slave girl from Star Trek "It doesn't even have to be of this world."

Harry grinned and cupped her over-the-top chest, "That is a very cheesy pick-up line."

Nym grinned, "I can be anyone, ANYTHING that you want. I can even be a guy or both sexes at once."

Harry lowered his hand to stroke her wetness and watched as a sizable penis formed under his touch before it disappeared and was replaced by nothing, a flat section of skin with no gender specified whatsoever.

"I realise we haven't experimented much and I know you love me for being me but I enjoy a good change."

Harry looked at her, his green eyes locking onto hers "Then what do you think is sexy, what is your little wet dream form?"

Nym looked at him and sucked her lip for a moment before turning away.

He watched from behind her as she grew a full head and a half taller than him. Her skin went from its usual pale white to a more overall suntanned colour. Her muscles bulked slightly and he saw the long auburn hair she had been wearing retract and turn blonde and crew cut.

Nym turned and displayed her new form to him.

"I've always liked girls with a bit of muscle on them but a lot of guys..." She started but faded off.

"Say it" Harry asked "only speak the truth to me."

Nym nodded "A lot of guys I have been with are intimidated by stuff like this."

To Harry, her voice was deeper, much more masculine.

Her face was square set with sky blue eyes and sharp pouty lips that matched the overall frame. He noted a small scar just above her left eye and the slight sign of a broken nose. The realism of the form was immense.

Only dedicated attention to detail could smooth out a change like this. Had she met this person in the street he would never have guessed it was Nym.

An eight pack abs with heavy reasonably large fit and firm looking breasts adorned the form.

Her arms and legs rippled with muscle as she flexed in various body-building poses.

A full dark blonde thatch of hair complemented her pubic area that was already leaking fluid down her tree trunk thighs.

"Incredible" he commented stepping forward "anyone you know."

Nym smiled showing off sharp pearly white teeth "Nope one hundred percent all my own. Well with just a bit of inspiration from the Russian wrestling team."

Harry ran his hand along her hip and felt the muscles tremble under his touch.

"You need a scar here" he indicated with the tips of his finger across where her appendix would be.

It appeared, well healed but a significant blemish across the smooth toned skin.

Nym flexed her arms again "See getting into the fun of this already."

Harry grabbed her hands and felt the strength in her grip.

"Boxer?" He asked to which Nym nodded "Broken knuckles, calloused hands, possibly a wrist trauma in the past."

Nym looked at her hands and added in the little details he suggested.

"I never thought of the body being hurt... just the face."

Harry sucked on her nipple before looking up between the valley of her chest "Can I fuck you now? Or more correctly... can you fuck ME now?"

Nym grinned and picked him easily up in her arms. Carrying him bridal style to the bed; Harry waved a silencing charm over the room drowning out the passionate lovemaking in the next and hopefully the passionate lovemaking that was about to occur in this one.

* * *

><p>Nym smiled greedily as she placed her love upon the bed. Harry was as hard as stone and leaking pre-cum generously onto her hand; she tasted him, sucking her fingers and groaning at his salty flavour.<p>

She placed a pillow under his hips as she was now longer legged than usual.

She had never done this; this form, this way.

She guided him inside her especially tight and extremely well lubricated vagina as she straddled his hips.

"Fuck that feels good." she grunted.

Harry bucked but Nym held him in place beneath her.

"Down boy, momma's got this one."

She began to roll her hips, thrusting down onto him. It took all her effort not to just ride him until his hips broke.

"I don't know if it the muscles or the position" she groaned to him "but it feels awesome to have you, The-Boy-Who-Lived held down between these thighs."

Harry surged up into her with a moan of his own only to be pushed back down by one of Nym's meaty and rough hands.

"Your killing me!" he hissed.

Nym laughed, getting into it "You only wish you could get off that lightly."

Nym bucked her hips down drawing him as deep as she could before pulling up to repeat the process.

* * *

><p>This was new, this was interesting and it was utterly amazing.<p>

In the grand scheme of things it was still wrong to be having such a relationship with a minor. However compared to their usual love making where it was a mix of her prodding and Harry totally dominating her completely and utterly.

This was different.

He was trusting her. Letting her do as she wanted with him. He could have waved his hand, snapped his fingers and she would have been thrown across the room or worse, torn to pieces under his will.

For him to give up so much control to her, in such a way, it was truly amazing

* * *

><p>"Cum for me baby!"<p>

Harry came. It was the only thing he could do. It was the only this she had allowed him to do.

Every time he was close her muscles had clamped down and squeezed him. Every time he had tried to go over the edge she had held him still and pistoned her cunt up and down on him, at her pace not his.

Then she had let him cum.

He felt his seed, thick and hot get squeezed out of his cock as she rode him to her own wet and sticky completion.

* * *

><p>"Fuck that was hot" Nym announced lifting off him and letting their combined juices pour out onto his stomach and abdomen below.<p>

She noted the pool of sweat that had appeared beneath them, mostly hers, the sheen across her body only added to its look of power.

Harry groaned feeling the abuse his pelvis had taken.

"Toughen up cupcake, you've just been fucked by a real woman." she emphasised her point by thrusting her hips towards him only to inadvertently spray his face with their combined cum.

Nym dropped beside him and began rubbing the mess off his face.

"Sorry, sorry!" she apologised.

Harry laughed uncontrollably for a moment before he deliberately licked his lips, "Mmm, we taste good together."

This set Nym off who changed back to the form she had been wearing when they arrived.

"Prat" she admonished once again.

* * *

><p>After a long shower it was half an hour to game time.<p>

More than slightly sore from their romp, they were greeted in the bar below by the orcs.

Returning to the camp grounds, they collected the others and went into the forest beyond to take their seats.


	50. Fifty (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was an experience.<p>

The hundred thousand crowd and the match itself (and what came before and after).

Never a dull moment.

Harry had to admit that while Hungary had a top notch seeker, overall, Ireland was a far better team.

That didn't stop him from rooting for Krum specifically.

Their seats offered the best view in the house. All the action was clear and easily seen. Edge of your seat stuff that had Nym jumping and roaring at each goal.

When Ireland won the crowd was deafening.

* * *

><p>"Harry, fuck me now. I really need to be fucked now to finish this awesome moment."<p>

Nym groaned and humped his leg as they waited to return to the camp. They had waited behind in the stands with the orcs while the rest went ahead. It was too much of a risk for him to walk among the crowd as it exited the stadium all at once.

He had seen the Weasley's, they having received tickets from the ministry as a work bonus (Arthur Wesley being the head of the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts). The twins had supposedly won a bet with the announcer and were off to collect their winnings.

With most of the stand free and clear, Nym had become rather randy.

"Has anyone told you that you have sex on the brain?"

Nym looked at him pleadingly. "Pretty please." She begged.

Harry looked at her and then at the orcs.

Groaning he scooted sideways and brought Nym onto his lap. Harry felt her do all the work after that, using some very clever morphology she peeled open his zipper and extracted his cock. A very slight notice-me-not spell fell into place as Harry felt his manhood form fitted into Nym's core.

He was still sore from before but needed have worried as he felt Nyms muscles undulate around him. All the feeling of thrusting without the actually motion of it.

It was time for a little layback.

"Block's watching us right now." he hissed into her ear.

Nym looked up and saw the orc looking their way.

Nym gasped and Harry felt her shudder as an orgasm started to build within her.

"You know he can see us." He prodded again and felt the trembling resume "Your a naughty girl. I wonder if he can smell the scent of your sex as strongly as I can right now."

Nym groaned and actually lifted up a bit.

"What would your mother say, she was sitting right beside us here. Want me to move one over and we can FUCK in HER seat."

Harry felt the undulating become erratic and gasped but hid his own groaning from her.

"Hmm, your just a wet kinky bitch sometimes..." He noted, flexing into her just a touch "I guess you better just COME FOR ME NOW!"

Nym screamed and Harry snapped a silencing charm into place as she thrashed and bucked hard on his lap. It took all his strength to hold her in place as her grasp on him went from one extreme to another.

Her hair a flurry or bright and vivid colours that had nothing to do with the Quidditch match.

* * *

><p>"Thanks" she sighed stopping the motions.<p>

She made to get up but Harry pulled her back down to him.

"Oh no you don't, I'm all hard and if you think you can get away with using me like this your wrong."

"Kinky" she hummed "what do you have in mind?"

Harry whispered into her ear and afterwards felt her shake as she came again.

"You... you want to do that... here."

"Yes" Harry replied his voice deep and husky.

Nym came one last time before sagging into his body.

He felt her tuck him carefully back into his pants and zip him up.

She stood quickly and walked over to the exit from the stand, Helga following after her.

A quick cleaning charm and Harry followed with the remainder of the orcs in tow.

"Block whatever happens next know I'm perfectly safe and will met you at the van in no more than an hour.

"But?" Block began but nodded his acceptance when Harry winked at him.

* * *

><p>As they walked down the stairs from the VIP section they saw Helga running back up towards them.<p>

"They got her as we left the tower!" She shouted.

The pit in Harry's stomach plummeted as Block and Sanhedrin moved into a defensive circle around him.

Helga moved forward and grabbed Harry.

It was a fluid motion and totally unexpected, Helga grabbed him and activated the short range portkey she had around her neck.

Harry tried to dodge but she pulled him completely into her strong grip and kicked Block sideways out of the way as the portkey pulled the two of them away.

They reappeared in the woods outside the stadium.

Harry slumped to the ground.

"Fuck Helga what's going on!"

Helga looked down at him and drew her short sword.

"Simple... Orcs can claim the bounty on your head just as well as any other magical." She winked at him drawing back her arm to swing only for Harry to begin laughing.

"You know that you almost had me but sadly orcs cannot wink my dear."

"GOD damn it!" Helga shouted reverting back into Nym.

"Very nicely played, let me guess, something along the lines of… I'm going to have my way with you first before I cut off your pretty little head off." He chuckled.

"It's a good thing your necklace prevents me from being turned into a crispy critter by your combat spells."

Harry cringed "I was so shocked by the situation I forgot to defend myself anyway. I never expected you to use my gift as such, it was meant so I didn't get you in the crossfire, not as a role-play safety device."

"Don't tell Moody or you will be dealing with surprises like this over and over again until your as paranoid, if not more so, than he already is."

"What you do with Helga?" he asked.

Nym pointed to her head indicating for him to read her thoughts,

* * *

><p>Nym moved quickly down the stand with Helga running to catch up.<p>

"Oi, slow down" Helga shouted to which Nym turned and grabbed the orc.

"Mmm a few years ago and I would have devoured you whole and left you a trembling mess on these stairs." Nym drew in close to the orc and cupped her chin and ran her fingers down the orcs firm and toned body to press into her orcish womanhood "You would be more fucked than you ever could imagine with Block or Sanhedrin or both together at once. I could do that, I did do that and much much more."

"Tonks!" Helga groaned.

"But nobody could ever do that to me, some would come close and I got off on them repeatedly but no one could ever make ME beg, make ME a pile of jelly legs, make me FEEL FUCKED!" Nym let go and watched the orc slump sideways into the wall. "Except HIM. And it's not the sex that does it."

Nym wiped her hand on Helga's cloak before changing into an exact replica of the orc mimicking the clothes and other items with a heavy duty transfiguration.

Nym leaned down and smiled "Hmmm, we are off to have some fun, just the two of us. Don't worry, Harry will be perfectly safe. And we will see you guys in an hour at the van."

* * *

><p>"Ok." He hummed.<p>

Nym knelt down and straddled his waist still wearing Helga's clothes.

"So now that your role-play fantasy has been spoiled what next?" She asked bobbing on his already abused hips.

"I only said it would be fun to have sex in a totally new way than I'm used to."

"Ah-ha" Nym nodded grinding into him.

"Well if you're going to be like that." Harry pushed Nym off him and stood.

Nym looked up at him from the forest floor and pouted. "Big meanie."

Harry flicked his fingers and Nym flew into the thick trunk of the tree her legs and arms tired back by invisible bonds. He splayed his hands and the transfigured clothes dissolved into nothingness.

"I could just leave you there for anyone to claim."

"Any you would let just anyone use this body." Nym replied thrusting towards him.

"Your right" He noted and flicked his wrist flipping her face first towards the tree and moving her further down "they can use that tight ass of yours."

"It's very hard to threaten a metamorphic dear boyfriend" She hissed morphing her genitals away as she had shown earlier. "I can make myself anyway I want."

Harry walked up to her and slapped her ass, "No you won't."

"Whys that?" She quieted

"Because I said so." He grinned "Because I can threaten to leave you if you don't do what I say."

"Not much of a threat. You're hard, you want some."

"I could always find the real Helga and impress upon her the abilities you announced as you finger fucked her to completion."

"You wouldn't?" Nym trembled

He shrugged, "I'm told by so many that I will need to take multiple wives to rebuild the House Potter name, why not get used to getting my dick wet in other cunts than yours."

"Bastard!"

"Change back now my dear"

Nym morphed.

"Good girl. Didn't expect the truth to hurt so much did you?"

"Not really, no." She sighed.

* * *

><p>After Harry left Nym rethought the experimentation speech she had made earlier to him. That was until she heard someone approach in the distance.<p>

Whoever it was came from the opposite direction that Harry had headed.

She heard a gasp of surprise then a small laugh before the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Harry had made her swear an oath not to move or morph. He would be back in a half hour between then and there it was up to fate or luck to decide if she got off without her ass being torn open.

She didn't mind anal but this was a bit different to what she was used to and the idea of being fucked by strangers was a thing of the past for her.

She felt a hand trace the sign drawn onto her skin that said "ASS ONLY" and hoped that the pervert disobeyed as her vagina was spiked and ready in inflict pain (Harry's only concession).

A finger prodded her softly, pushing her open a little before being removed. A mumbled incantation and she felt the sensation of a Water Oil spell filling her and lost all hope as whoever knew a lubricating spell and used it would not be likely to lose their nerve and run off.

She felt two fingers stretch her and then a third. It was tentative but still forceful in nature.

The person retracted their fingers and with a grunt she felt a thicker hardness push against her sphincter. A sudden thrust pieced her deeply and she felt the cock bulge into her unrelenting.

Bigger than Harry, thicker than him too.

Nym moaned in pain and not a little bit of anguish.

Hands grasped her shoulders and she tried to turn around but a notice-me-not behind prevented her from seeing her assailant, all she could she was his hands, large and strong they gripped her firmly as he thrust into her over and over.

The man let go of her shoulders and grabbed her hips to plunge harder and harder into her until she felt him convulsion and quake, thick hot seed spurted deep into her rectum.

She began to cry and sob as she felt her abused ass begin to go numb. After a moment he pulled out and let her drop limply in her bonds. Nym craned her neck to look over her shoulder.

With her tear filled face she began to laugh.

"You had me up until you grabbed my shoulders. Did you forget your pinkie ring?"

The man snapped his fingers and all the spells in the area faded away, the invisible ties let go and Nym fell completely to the forest floor.

Harry stood there the aura of a mild enlargement or growth charm evident as it receded returning him to his normal height and bulk.

Harry looked at his pinkie, the one which had been severed completely in the 'Knockturn Knockdown' incident. It had been reattached but a thin red line was clearly evident.

"It's all a learning experience." He shrugged waving his hand to cause her clothes to reappear. "I release you from your oath. So mote it be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comment:<strong>_

_**YES WE ARE AT FIFTY CHAPTERS!**_

_**-Death7270**_


	51. Fifty-One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Returning to the VIP camp area, Harry and Nym were both accosted by the Security Patrol.<p>

After flashing their tickets and answering a few questions of their whereabouts they moved into the camp. The sound of celebration was clear and present. Sneaking around back they found the Orcs waiting in the shadows.

Harry noticed Helga blushed deep red as Nym waved suggestively towards her.

Block and Sanhedrin crossed towards them and bowed. "Even though it was not real we failed to protect you, had this been something real you may have been harmed or even killed."

Harry nodded "I understand some new things myself. We will work on it in in private and in no way shape or form mention it to Moody."

They went to the caravan and found everyone around the table still recounting their views of the Match and past glories.

Even the goblin guard looked on, sharing their own views, however negative, on the subject.

"That was truly spectacular!" Sirius announced clapping Harry on the back "I remember the 1966 world cup that my father took me to. It was the first big event I had ever attended and old Royster took the Australian team to victory."

"I mean sure you want the British National team to win" Andy started up "but unlike Ted's muggle football or cricket, with Quidditch you can barrack for any national team you like."

Ted flicked his wife's ear.

* * *

><p>The room suddenly shook as something occurred outside.<p>

The goblins who had been seated at the table jumped up, their armour appearing around their bodies.

Everyone piled outside as sounds of explosions reverberated around the camp ground.

"Holy shit!" Nym shouted pointing over at the unsecured area.

Balls of fire and heated smoke rose into the nights sky. Moody was already in the process of witch calling the Ministry.

Harry focused magic into his ritual rings and waved the incantation he wanted before stepping into the glowing net of runes. As he appeared on the other side he felt the clothes he had been wearing replaced with his personal combat robes.

It was a heavier set than his usual school robes or the ones he wore in public. These robes had full plates of protective material instead of fibres woven into other fabrics.

It was made by several royal goblin armours and much to their annoyance and perceived disrespect the completed goblin set was taken to a series of dwarf artificers to finish.

It was highly mobile while being exceptionally strong. With enhanced personal defence runes and enchantments.

"Ready for anything. However will we get involved?" He asked Moody.

"Aye, not sure... it could be fans getting out of hand in which case the Security Patrol will sort it out."

A moment later a spell shot up in the distance, eerily green in form as it spread out into a cloud.

"Morsmordre." Sirius hissed.

Harry looked closer and realised it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

"Aye." Moody continued "It could also be a bunch of Death Eaters in which case we should assist."

* * *

><p>The Security Patrol was drawing back.<p>

Since the ministry was essentially closed and over half of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had actually been attending the event it was taking time for the Ministry forces to regroup and form an effective defence.

Moody however was pushing forward with the goblins.

It was tentatively posed that Harry and the orcs plus Nym and Sirius would deploy to the muggle residence and secure the non-magical's safety. Moody was unsure if these were or weren't real Death Eaters but the Obliviators assigned to the muggles round the clock would be no match for actual Death Eaters.

That said the more significant commotion and activity was occurring at the the other end of the camp, Moody would come in with the twenty goblins from the stadium side and work down the camp grounds from that direction.

As for Andy and Ted, they would hopefully be able to rally the security Patrol to defend the VIP section.

With promises of safety they moved off into the night.

* * *

><p>It was very easy to identify who was on whose side.<p>

The supposed Death Eaters were wearing black robes and masks, while the off-duty Aurors were the ones fighting those in the black robes with crudely conjured or transfigured sections of blue on their person.

A multitude of anti-apparition and anti-portkey barriers set up to prevent people sneaking into the stadium not only prevented those attending from fleeing but also prevent people from apparating into positions to counter the attack.

Harry's group had to walk/run from the VIP area to the caretakers cottage and while doing so saw the wave of black clash with the mass of blue. The fighting was intense; explosions ripped tents apart while fires of a varying myriad of colours burned in the distance.

As they approached the cottage near the main entrance they saw a flume of fire consume the structure. Three figures ran from the building, their muggle style clothes on fire. A black robed figure appeared from behind them amid the flames and swung a wand issuing a luminescent green spell that struck the fleeing figures, dropping them to the ground.

"Safety off!" Harry snarled to the orcs as they drew their weapons.

* * *

><p>There were five black robed and skeleton masked individuals walking from the aflame caretakers cottage towards the VIP section along the path that Harry was currently standing.<p>

Harry made to step forward but as he did so Helga held him back, her palm placed across his chest.

Block and Sanhedrin moved and Helga joined them on the flank to the left.

As the Death Eaters approached they did not see the orcs until the very last moment.

Block swung a broad axe striking hard and deep into the neck of the second death eater while Sanhedrin brought his own axe down and into the back of the first.

Harry had never seen the orcs actually fight. The flowing motion and the tactics they employed to kill were remarkably different than those they used to spar with. They had let half the death eaters walk past before striking. Helga moved from the left, her short sword snapped out and took the furthest Death Eater's head clean off.

The remaining two appeared to panic, one summoning a barrier while the other sent a burst of cutting curses towards Helga's location striking the body of their beheaded companion.

That was when Harry noticed something odd, decidedly incorrect. As the barrier fell around the two Death Eaters, cutting them off from further physical attack one cast his wand at the three downed forms.

Harry moved, throwing a shield over Nym/Sirius and another over Helga. The three downed bodies flew into the air and exploded before he could cast a third shield over Block and Sanhedrin.

Harry watched as the area in front of him was bathed in a crimson flash.

* * *

><p>Nym screamed as the world went red.<p>

She saw Harry disappear into the cloud of light. The shield around her and Sirius waned but fluxed back to life. However in that moment she felt the heat and power of the explosion that was swirling around them.

"Harry!" She screamed and made to run but Sirius grabbed her before she broke into the torrent of deadly energy.

"Tonks look!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>The blast wave had hit him like a sledgehammer to the gut. It was intense but the armour he wore mitigated the majority of the actual damage, the kinetic energy from the explosion on the other hand could only be deflected so much.<p>

Harry had staggered as he tried to brace against the impact, any fall or loss of balance would disrupt his control on the two shield spells he was pouring his energy into.

It had been a trap and the fact that no blood had fallen when the cutters had cleaved the fallen Death Eater in twain had given it away.

Moody had told him of the trick.

Similar to Inferi but far less robust was something attuned to a Meat Doll, a collection of bones or other fresh meats made into the shape of a scarecrow and animated to walk and move very human like usually with a levitation incantation or more effectively with a levitation ritual. The flowing black robes and the skeleton mask helped hide the ruse. They did not last very long and would fall apart in a matter of hours but for purposes of intimidation and numbers, like they were being used at this moment, made them a perfect little army.

But moving was about as much as they could do and a reasonably powerful witch or wizard could control upwards of five or six at once. They could however be used to as walking bomb with the Corpus Explosivo spell. A terribly powerful transfiguration that converted the dead lifeless mass of meat into an energy charged explosion.

* * *

><p>The flash rescinded and Harry surveyed the damage. His shields had held and his armour had protected him but it was clear that Block and Sanhedrin had been caught directly in the discharge.<p>

Harry brought both wands to bear on the Death Eater barrier and began launching plasma and static bolts at the shield.

He let his mind go blank and reviewed what he had witnessed.

IT had not been a panicked response, it had been calculated, the attack had been calculated, and the defence had been planned. This was not simply a few good-old-boys out for some jollies, this was an all-out planned attack and if that was so…

Harry looked around and saw the dark shapes moving towards him.

"Sirius on the right!" Harry shouted.

Sirius turned just as a group of lumbering figures came over a small rise.

"Fuck me" He hissed and began sending cutters into the mass.

* * *

><p>Nym moved to Harry's side, relived no end when he was still standing.<p>

She added her own bombarda and blasting hexes to Harry's assault on the barrier.

It was working, the barrier began to decline quickly.

Harry watched Helga charge from the side and throw a goblin elemental prism at the barrier. A magical contraption of highly compressed elemental energies that when broken would release the energies in a concentrated magical explosion.

When it strikes a barrier however instead of a physical explosion it discharges into the barrier overloading it.

Harry hurled a gravity wave as the barrier shattered.

Both death eaters jumped and in a plume of darkness rose into the sky.

"What the hell!" He heard Nym shout throwing cutters into the sky at the retreating patches of black.

The mass of black robed figures still standing after Sirius's onslaught suddenly fell limp to the ground unquestionably more Meat Dolls.

"Remind me to ask Snape about all this." Harry commented "Unsupported flight?"

* * *

><p>Helga dropped to her knees and cried before the two burnt outlines of her compatriots and lovers. Nym knelt and placed a comforting hand on the orc swordswoman's shoulder.<p>

Large explosions in the distance caused Harry to look to the dawning sky where he saw several more plumes of darkness rise up and head off towards the horizon.

The heavy sound of footsteps moving towards them caused Harry and Sirius to turn, their wands at the ready.

Four goblin guards came into view, battered and bloodied, Moody's group must not have fared any easier.

"Report" Harry ordered.

The goblins saluted and one stepped forward.

"We encountered a group of nineteen dark robed individuals burning the camp. Baron Moody noted that most were not actively participating and deduced they were Meat Dolls. We engaged and disabled four out of six wand wavers at cost."

"At cost?" Harry asked.

"Three dead, two wounded. We attempted to engage the remaining two but one escaped while the other engaged Baron Moody. We proceeded to target smaller groups along side the Aurors but had little success in that endeavour as they retreated into the crowds before flying away."

"Moody?"

"Injured but stable. The individual was believed to be Lord Malfoy who escaped after triggering the Meat Dolls in the area. "

"Total cost?"

Another goblin guard stepped forward "Seven dead, eight wounded, five of which may not make it. We were unprepared for magical combat on this order of magnitude."

"Very well. please organise the recovery of the their remains and have them returned to the goblin nation as soon as possible. Please also note that we lost Block and Sanhedrin."

The goblins saluted and returned the way they had come.


	52. Fifty-Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was pissed.<p>

Not only had the Death Eaters gotten away he had lost Block, Sanhedrin and by the end of the day eleven of the goblin guards.

Moody was out of commission, as was a lot of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

What had they got to show for all that loss and pain?

"Fuck all!" Harry shouted turning to the training dummy, his hand opening out then closing into a tightly clenched fist.

The dummy folded in on itself instantly before rolling inside out only to then be crushed down into a ball of metal the size of a pea.

Harry looked down at his hand as his fingertips burned in the familiar painful way.

He willed the magical shock to abate and within seconds his hand and the underlying pathways were back to normal.

"You really should stop doing that you're at your limit." Nym crossed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt the tension, the feeling of rage boiling just under the surface. She squeezed softly pulling him into her embrace.

He resisted momentarily but she felt him sag into her arms completely spent; emotionally and magically. She guided him to his wheelchair.

"Just because you figured a way to force your magical conduits to heal does not mean you will not run out of magic to power them." She chided "If that happens you die, period."

Harry looked up at her "Four hundred and fifty eight dead and another thousand or so injured. Not to forget an entire muggle family wiped out, they had no idea what was going on and no way to defend themselves."

Nym nodded sadly patting his leg.

"It was all planned, but the fucks up top of the ministry waved the whole thing off as a nasty Quidditch riot that got out of hand. FUCK!"

Nym stepped back as energy surged in arcs of lightning up and down his body.

Harry saw the look on her face. He stopped and dropped his gaze.

"Sorry my love..." he apologised.

"You are the most powerful wizard I know." Nym noted leaning down to enwrap him once again "Dangerously so, to yourself more so than others."

"Your point?" He queried looking up.

"What was the latest opinion poll review sent by Barnabas?"

Harry waved his hand and a sheet of parchment flew from a table across the room.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Lord Harry Potter 'A Summary''<strong>_

_Of 2886 persons asked the initial question "Do you know of Lord Harry Potter?"_

2810 (97.37%) replied YES

76 (2.63) replied NO

0 (0%) replied UNSURE

_Thus polled from 2810 persons_

Demographic:

1048 (37.3%) Pureblood

1283 (45.66%) Halfblood

395 (14.06%) Muggleborn

84 (2.99%) refused to answer

Of which:

2219 (78.97%) Female

591 (21.03%) Male

Averaged figures for your convenience have been used for this summary:

_In recent weeks Lord Potter has been noted repeatedly in many news articles. Are you concerned about what is being factually reported of him?_

18% VERY CONCERNED

48% CONCERNED

30% UNSURE/INDIFFERENT

4% UNCONCERNED

_Personally. What alignment do you believe Lord Potter is?_

8% LIGHT

27% GREY

59% DARK

6% UNSURE

_Personally. What do you think Lord Potter is?_

2% GOOD

12% NEUTRAL

67% EVIL

19% UNSURE

_Personally. Do you feel the Ministry is dealing appropriately with Lord Potter?_

51% YES

46% NO

3% UNSURE/INDIFFERENT

_Personally. Do you believe that the Ministry should investigate Lord Potter's dealings with the Goblin Nation?_

65% YES

9% NO

26% UNSURE/INDIFFERENT

_Personally. Do you believe Lord Potter is a threat to the safety of the Magical Community by amassing an army of orc warriors even thought this is not a crime?_

25% YES

22% NO

43% UNSURE/INDIFFERENT

_Although no evidence has been formally presented. Do you believe Lord Potter is a Dark Lord in the making?_

44% YES

21% NO

35% UNSURE/INDIFFERENT

NOT SUMMARIZED

_Overall. Do you personally approve of Lord Harry Potter's actions?_

APPROVE: 852 (30.23%)

DISAPPROVE: 909 (32.25%)

INDIFFERENT: 293 (10.39%)

UNSURE: 756 (26.82%)

* * *

><p>"Well we could always go with Moody's plan B." Nym remarked after rereading the document.<p>

Harry grinned. "That would make a bit of an uproar but at least it may get things back on track."

"The Quidditch World Cup attack had nothing to do with us..." She paused and smiled "Well you, but once the real facts get leaked it would be best if we had the support of numbers."

Harry nodded and stood "I will get on to it."

* * *

><p>The first order of business had nothing to do with gold.<p>

"I want an army, a proper army prepared for anything."

Ragnok paused finding the words "I understand that the guards sent to your service were lacking but if the papers get wind of the Goblin Nation supporting you with troops then..."

Harry stood, slamming both fists into the granite table splintering the area under his hands.

"I don't give a flying shit about my public image or what those bastards say. Either replenish my household guard with warriors or I will go and find mercenaries someplace else."

"Fine…" Ragnok said thinly "I will give you fifty goblin warriors, full armour and weapons, the six remaining goblin guards will be sent to Lord Blacks residence where ever that is and I will personally select the orcs to for your personal guard."

Harry bowed and left the room.

* * *

><p>As Harry walked from the main conference room and through the grand and ornate lobby of Gringotts, past the tellers and impatiently waiting patrons he noted the looks and stares from the witches and wizards.<p>

He had grown accustomed to the looks he received at Hogwarts a mix of awe and respect but here he could only feel fear and contempt.

Helga appeared at his side as he exited the bank. The oppressiveness he felt inside left him instantly until he looked at Helga's apparel. She wore Sanhedrin gauntlets and Blocks pauldron in honour of their memory and of their loss.

It had taken Nym most the day after the event to comfort the orc and bring her out of the spiralling depression she had fallen into the moment the fight had ended that fateful day.

Harry had not asked how Nym had accomplished it, nor would he, but she came to his bed afterwards she smelled of wet earth and mulled wine. Two scents that Harry had only ever smelt after an exhausting Moody inspired training session with Helga.

"Fifty warriors?" he noted drawing his gaze from her back to the alley below.

"I don't believe that will be enough even if the warriors are a whole magnitude better trained and armed than the guards were." She replied.

"It will not go down well with the goblins but I have dwarf engineers and elven archers on the way from the Swiss Alps and the Black Forest respectively. Moody already had the Donjon prepared so once everyone arrives we will make the move into our new quarters."

"More will be needed." She repeated.

"More will come in time." He sighed before apparating away.

* * *

><p>Moody's Plan B was simple. "If it all goes to pot why not just give them what they want".<p>

Set into the middle of nowhere in a magical community known simply as Forgers Folly. Moody had, under Harry's direction, constructed from scratch a new manor house for House Potter.

It was a battle keep based on a concentric castle design that had been shaped into a ritual pentagram to boost the defensive magical barriers.

It had a moat that encircled an outer boundary founded with five high stone gatehouses and ten low stone towers provided the primary defensive line. The towers were being outfitted with Dwarf made ballista and magical cannon.

Within that outer defence was to two ring walls, a high outer-inner wall set with five massive towers and a lower inner-inner wall ringed with spires for the magical amplification and projection of the defensive barrier.

The keep being heavily protected at the heart of the compound was imposingly protected on its lonesome. Eight sided with even higher towers and a central spire.

It nearly rival Azkaban in height but where Azkaban was design to hold things inside this keep was designed to do both.

The entire complex overall was massive and in its entirety had taken over two whole years to complete, with house elves and golems as the primary workers.

Two interconnected and expandable barracks, a full armoury and magazine. With quarters for servants and over a hundred guest rooms ready for use. Infirmary, library and potion workshops. A well-stocked blacksmith and a full larder, granary and warehouse.

The actual living quarters were in the top section of the keep.

It was unknown how many levels were actually present at any one time as they were added and subtracted as they were required.

It was christened Donjon Potter (or Potters Keep), Donjon for short, and was nigh self-sufficient; the property being bordered by fields and orchards that had been planted and maintained since the year prior.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the central great hall and cringed. He looked, or as Andy had taught him, he SURVEYED the room with a genuine sneer.<p>

It was essentially a throne room at the centre of the lowest level. Highly secure and always guarded with Goblin warriors lining the walls. It was gaudily decorated with banners and tapestries.

At one end was a door that was big enough for a giant to easily walk through without stooping. Whilst at the other end set on a platform that was several feet higher than the rest of the room was a large ornately desecrated chair.

Twas upon this he now sat.

The whole thing was a ruse, meant for entertaining guests and intimidating enemies.

A less similar room, built more like a muggle conference area slash office, was about halfway up the central spire and would be the actual meeting room.

It had panoramic views of the estate and felt friendly with soft leather chairs and a grand but in no way intimating desk and conference table where he could sit and communicate with his associates as needed.

Hopefully anyone who managed to infiltrate the Donjon would go to the wrong area and be killed long before he had to deal with them personally.


	53. Fifty-Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was only a week before he returned to Hogwarts.<p>

After the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup Harry made sure that every single moment was dedicated to securing those he cared for.

A witch call crossed his mind as he was looking out from the Donjon spire. It was quite relaxing viewing the world from that location. Apparating to the infirmary he found Moody up and awake being tended to by Veta.

"Aye, I was attacked specifically with intent for capture, it was Malfoy I know it was, his wand and the way he cast at me." The old Auror stated.

"For capture?" Harry queried drawing a seat next to the bed.

They had moved him from St. Mungo's to the Donjon's infirmary and placed him under care there with Veta.

"Aye, group of them skeleton masked assholes worked in tandem to take me out, would have worked had the goblins not diverted their attention."

"But why? What was their goal?" Harry queried

"I have been offered the post as defence professor this year at Hogwarts. Lupin quit after parents found out he was a werewolf."

"You're thinking they were going to replace you with polyjuice or the like?" Nym posed appearing beside Harry.

"Aye, it was a capture not kill attack. Stunners and binders only. Took a cutter to the wrist when I pulled out my backup wand, then when they went on the retreat they triggered the Meat Dolls."

Harry nodded "They would need fresh hair or such to keep up the charade."

"But why go to the effort?" Nym asked "Even under the juice the headmaster would know their real identity same as he knew it was me even when I looked like another student in my fifth year."

"True." Harry agreed "but masking wards or identity amulets could be used to bypass that and being Moody it would seem normal as Moody already uses masking wards that's why he had to apparate into the back garden of the Bastion like the rest of the guests."

The matter was discussed but without further information the conversation was put on hold for now.

* * *

><p>After spending so much time with Nym over the summer the return to Hogwarts was rather mellowing.<p>

He spoke with Neville and Luna, discussed the incident at the Quidditch World Cup mostly what he had done and he had witnessed.

They finally resorted to gossip concerning Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.

"I heard Molly Weasley is against the idea of Ginny dating Draco." Luna informed the group.

Hermione looked up from sketching Jasper for her final care of magical creature's assignment of the summer.

Much to Harry's relief she had given up half her classes and the time turner but had still wanted to finish all the set summer homework anyway.

"But why, I mean they are both so cute together you should have seen them last year."

Harry smiled "Molly is, or was a Prewett, a very light oriented family, Draco's father was and I be live still is a Death Eater. To have them get together formally as both are purebloods would mean her family was no longer pure of light thus she would be forced to denounce and maybe even renounce her daughter."

Hermione sniffed "That's barbaric."

"That's a pure-blood's life, it's rare for any pure-blood to not already have a marriage contract established" Neville pointed out.

"Mummy didn't believe in them and daddy couldn't stand the idea of signing me over to another person." Luna added.

Harry nodded, several marriage proposals had been sent to the Goblin Nation with offers but each had been politely declined on his behalf.

"I gather because the Weasley's are a poor family that no one had accepted any or made any proposals as any dowry for Ginny would be minimal."

Neville winked at him "You could probably nab her yourself"

Harry looked at him and said very pointedly "No she is not my type and I dislike all but three of her brothers and…" He deliberately shivered "I am also scared of her mother."

There were giggles all round.

* * *

><p>While the others had gone to change Harry took the opportunity to speak with Jasper privately.<p>

"Jasper?" Harry hissed

The snake uncurled from around his wrist and looked at him from his sleeve "Yes master?"

"Do you think it will be a quiet year this year?"

"As it is you I think not." The snaked snickered in his disturbing manner.

"I didn't think so either."

* * *

><p>Nym reread the orders that had been placed on her table before getting up and walking into Alastor office.<p>

"So I'm going back to Hogwarts?"

Alastor looked at her and smiled.

"You could have sounded a bit more happy about the whole thing, I would have thought spending as much time with Harry as possible would have been top of your list of things most desirable."

"It's just every year something terrible has happened at Hogwarts."

"Your no longer a rookie, you're a full-fledged Hit Wizard and the higher ups liked how you handled the Sirius Black debacle. They recognise Lord Potter is not a threat at this time but he is quite threatening in general. They want eyes on him at all times."

"If I don't take the case who will get it?" Tonks asked.

Alastor nodded "It would normally be odd to have a Hit Wizard especially one with so few years of experience take control of a Department of Magical Law enforcement outpost. We are more into solo work after all so the post would revert to Senior Auror Shacklebolt."

Nym sucked her bottom lip before sighing "Fine I'll take it."

"Good, the Magical Patrol watch house at Hogsmeade has thirty two officers eight on at any one shift. Four overlapping eight hour shifts; morning, afternoon, night and graveyard. They look after Hogsmeade and the surrounding estates. They patrol the far side of the forbidden forest all the way around Hogwarts itself and are responsible for most of the northern section of railway."

Nym whistled "That's a lot."

Alastor smiled "For all that area it's not really much work; a few bar fights,the occasional theft. It used to have triple that number but now days it's mostly about making sure that the school is protected. Extra patrols on Hogsmeade weekends to curb any vandalism you will have an Auror patrol pop in on those days three man team. Two will walk up and down the street looking menacing while the third will guard the entrance to the estates. Population fifty seven and they get an Auror to stop school kids walking on the grass."

Nym giggled remembering the times she had morphed to sneak by the Auror at the gate so she could pinch candy apples or sherbet lemons straight off the tree of one of the rich pure-bloods had growing in their front yard.

"So I understand WHAT my role is, but what is my role at the watch house?"

"You will be 'Watch Commander', it's not a liaison post but a FULL command you will be doing exactly what Shacklebolt had been doing during the Sirius Black manhunt. You will run the Department of Magical Law enforcement outpost, it is your responsibility, run it as you see fit."

"Won't the Magic Patrol be annoyed I'm in charge."

"Not really, most are rookies fresh out of the academy the shift sergeants who actually look after the place may be second year veterans but they are used to having regular changes in command. Just give an order and they will follow it or make it happen in the best way they can. "

"Why so many new commanders?" Nym quired picking up on something left unsaid.

"Two reasons, it's a boring post with very little real chance of progressing up the ranks, most as I said are rookies but some are veterans that have gotten on the bad side of their former commanders."

"And the other reason?" Nym prodded.

Alastor sighed "The job is as cursed as the Defence Against the Dark Arts post of Hogwarts, just a lot less lethal. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the war came to the gate of Hogwarts one night but was rebuked by Dumbledore, unable to invade Hogwarts he went to Hogsmeade where out of all those present the Watch Commander was the only one to stand before the Dark Lord. In a fit of rage He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tortured the Commander to death and had his body used for target practice by the Death Eaters. The commander was awarded the order of merlin first class post-humorously, for a 'Heroic Confrontation' his sacrifice saved the lives of all present."

"My god" Nym gasped "Who was it?"

Alastor looked at her "Baron Alastor Moody's father... Ever since the post has been held for short and long periods of time the key reason most leave is a guilty conscious for personal reasons or actual crimes. It is said only a pious, virtuous and moral person can hold the post."

"Well I'm fucked" Nym thought to herself leaving the office.


	54. Fifty-Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The sorting had gone well and the introduction of Moody as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor went off without a hitch. He garnered many looks and whispers from the body of students.<p>

Then Dumbledore had stood up to speak after that.

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete."

Cheers and excited shouts rattled across the great hall.

"Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive in the next week or so, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a ten thousand galleon personal prize."

There was a noticeable increase in chatter around the room. The headmaster held up his hands for silence.

"However the heads of the participating schools, myself included, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion."

* * *

><p>Harry felt rather relieved that there could be no possible way for him to be drawn into the Tourament and focused on his classes.<p>

Moody's Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were run similarly to his training sessions back at the bastion. Just with less the mortal peril and pain.

"Aye, let's dispel a few myths. Can anybody tell me what the unforgivable curses are?"

Hermione shot her hand up to answer but Moody selected another student.

"The Imperius, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra Curse also known as the killing curse."

Moody nodded "Aye, ten points to Ravenclaw. Why are they unforgivable?"

A boy from Hufflepuff stood "Because they are evil dark magic."

Moody looked at him "Wrong, five points away."

The class almost as one broke out in shouts of derision. Moody turned to the class room. Harry smiled and winked at Moody.

"Avada Kedavra " he hissed and a swirling green beam of light launched from his stave and dropped a fly out of the air. Everyone gasped.

"Contrary to popular belief it is not illegal to use these spells. The Imperius was designed as a an effective means to subdue and control magic resistive beasts like dragons or kelpie as it bypasses the creatures hide. Up until twenty years ago it was being taught in sixth year, Care of Magical Creatures."

The class, aside from Harry, sat in frozen stone silence. He had heard this speech before.

"The Cruciatus was created by a Chinese mage eons ago as a way of debriding wheat and rice when cast against the grains it will agitate and shuck the stalks also works well as a corn deseedment."

Another layer of silence was added to the room.

"The killing curse is what it says on the bottle. Created in Rome from a more powerful version it was used primarily as a humane method of ending the lives of cattle before they were slaughtered."

Moody smiled

"It is only a crime and a serious crime at that, to use those spells against another intelligent creature or being and today we are going to learn to cast them."

* * *

><p>"So you missed out on being Defence Against the Dark Arts professor again this year." Harry beleaguered.<p>

"Shove it." Snape snapped.

"What was this potion called again?" Neville enquired.

Snape sighed dramatically "Mister Moxum's Opportunistic Initiative and Radically Difficult Two Minute Noodle Soup, made in thirty seconds."

"Why does it take four hours to make then?" Harry grinned causing Snape to fluster

"This is a technical potion exercise, a master level one. Mister Moxum was the greatest portion mater to ever redefine potion making. He believed that it was skills one could use in every day cooking that would enhance potioneering."

"Got to admit it takes skill to turn mouldy bat wings, green mountain goat tongue and fish tears into chicken noodle soup." Harry prodded causing Neville to laugh.

Snape rolled his eyes "Impossible, you cretins the four hundred and seventy three ingredients, prepared and brewed following the six thousand intricate steps all come together to create the wholly unmagical, perfectly edible and delicious chicken noodle soup."

"But I don't even like chicken noodle soup." Neville whined.

Harry grinned "Not to worry Nev next week we will give Madam Greengrass's ten thousand step guide of turning dessert sand into drinkable water, a go."

* * *

><p>"Oh that is some damn fine soup." Neville commented pushing aside the small cauldron.<p>

Snape smiled pushing his own aside.

"So," Harry coughed wiping his mouth "I back it in something awful will occur to me and it will have to do with this Triwizard thing."

"Undoubtedly..." Snape sneered waving his wand and sending the remains of their nights work back to where they belonged.

Neville pulled out a selection of fruits from his pocket while Harry placed a pitcher of pumpkin cider on the table from his own.

Snape drew several glasses from his table and with deft hand peeled and squared the selection of appetising items.

It had become a sort of ritual of theirs, after their late night potion session to sit back and converse.

"I bet Ron twenty sickles that you will be fighting off a dragon." Neville noted "he says it has to be a Nundu this time around."

Snape sipped his cider before speaking "While I consider myself above such trivial matter the heads of house have a wager going along similar lines."

"Oh do tell." Harry chortled sliding a small cube of meat to Jasper who had slithered out of his sleeve and onto the table.

Snape smiled his deliberately smug grin he used during class " Filius thinks you will be attacked by a mass of harpies, utterly ridiculous. Pormona thinks something large like a troll or giant will show up and try to crush you. Minerva is of the opinion that a hydra will miraculously appear out of the great lake."

Harry winced "And may we ask have you deemed worthy to waste galleons on?"

The potions professor straightened himself. "A Sphinx."

Neville snorted cider out his nose and began coughing furiously.

* * *

><p>"But we are nowhere near Egypt." Nym wrote in the diary.<p>

She waited a moment for his reply to appear.

"I know right, all the others wagered on things likely to occur but he bet on a long shot and to bring a Sphinx to Hogwarts would take deliberate planning."

Nym nodded to herself "Yeah, you don't exactly walk down a corridor and find yourself in Egypt."

She paused again and saw his long fluid script appear. "He knows something I back it in..." Space "So how was your day?"

Nym sighed and began writing about her new post.

* * *

><p>"The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Halloween night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun!"<p>

Once the two other schools had arrived in mid-October and had assimilated well into the routines of Hogwarts (albeit with great showmanship). The announcement of the Goblet of Fire occurred.

It had been an exciting few weeks of watching who was brave enough to at least put their name into the goblet.

Many a means of bypassing the age ward had been employed.

Age potions being the most common. But since the ward read subjective age and not the physical age they failed spectacularly.

You couldn't ask another to put your name in as it would simply turn to ash and you could not use a spell to levitate your name across the barrier.

In fact the closest anybody came to cheating had been a first year Slytherin girl, who by using a long metal pole with a tapered spike at the end where she had attached her piece of parchment to.

She had simply walked into the great hall mid dinner on the eve of Halloween, in full view of everyone and entered her name by means of reaching over the age restriction line by means of the pole.

A round of applause had erupted and she was awarded twenty points by professor McGonagall when the Goblet had taken the piece of paper without turning it to ash.

However a moment later the Goblet had flared and a single leaf of paper floated out of it and into Dumbledore's hand.

"My dear it reads, congratulations on entering your name however while cunning and ingenious in nature, qualities needed to be a champion. You are too young. Better luck next time."

The girl had curtsied and walked out the hall without a further word.

Harry would keep an eye on that one.


	55. Fifty-Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>For the Halloween banquet Nym had persuaded whoever to allow her and a number of the magical patrol to join in the festivities under the pretence that other members of the public and press were in attendance and some manner of security should be observed.<p>

Harry noted Barnabas and Rita sitting in a corner along with other reporter's and dignitaries from the visiting schools.

The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were all in full attendance seated at lower end of Ravenclaw and Slytherin house tables correspondingly.

Harry hadn't had much to do with them. He had been rather amazed when one of the Durmstrang turned out to Victor Krum.

Harry had spoken to him once in the library the week prior when the older boy had been looking for the evocation spell section. Hermione had been with Harry at the time and Harry had directed the question to her, as he himself, had no idea where every book was kept unlike she did.

Harry figured, and he said as much to Nym, that the Hungarian was multi-layered.

* * *

><p>As dinner progressed Nym chatted with him while scoffing down plate after plate of marshmallow pies and strawberry teacakes.<p>

"The work is rather dull" She commented "We have had a few drunks and a few petty thefts and shop lifters. The duty sergeants say that the work will pick up when the Hogsmeade weekends start."

"Have you settled in ok?" He queried sipping on a cup of herbal tea,

"So-so, I've got all the stuff I need but I still have to move all the things I want."

* * *

><p>"Let us begin." Dumbledore announced.<p>

The room dimmed and the Goblet flared high and released its first name.

"For Beauxbatons. Miss Fleur Delacour!"

A rather beautiful blonde stood and walked to the front of the hall.

Harry had seen her once or twice and each time she had a number of boys vying for her attention. Considering she looked like a supermodel it was understandable but Harry had also seen Blaise Zabini, a known homosexually inclined Slytherin among that number, leading Harry to believe there was more to it than just outstanding good looks.

Another name flew out from the goblet and fluttered down into the headmaster's hand "For Durmstrang, Victor Krum."

The Hungarian seeker stood to a rowdy cheer. He neither looked impressed or depressed at the announcement.

"And finally, for Hogwarts." A drumroll from the twins resounded from the Gryffindor table. "Thank you, Cedric Diggory!"

Harry was relieved. Cedric was a great guy. Smart and very skilled on and off the Quidditch pitch. he had been an inspiration to most of the second years of Hufflepuff teaching them how to handle a broom properly. He would undoubtedly make head boy next year.

Silence fell as another scrap of parchment rose out of the flame.

Dumbledore snatched it out of the air. Harry watched the headmaster read the parchment a half doze times be he looked at Harry.

"Fuck" Harry hissed causing Nym to look up from her meal.

"For Hogwarts… again… Harry Potter."

The room went into an uproar.

The headmaster and mistress of the visiting schools were on their feet and arguing with Dumbledore.

"I REFUSE!" Harry declared standing on his seat.

All eyes turned to him.

"I did not put my name it that Goblet, I made no contract with its magic therefore I refuse to accept it."

While everyone was discussing the matter Moody came to his side.

"So this was their ploy." Harry whispered.

"Aye, looks to be." Moody nodded.

"What you going to do?" Nym asked.

"I cannot do it, it would be too much of a risk. I would be a sitting target."

"Aye, but It would give us a chance to catch them in the act as they make a move on you."

Harry looked at Moody "Triwizard, Triwizard means three not four; it would totally fuck the comp."

"Not necessarily..." a voice said from behind them.

Cedric stood looking nervous.

"I didn't really want to enter, but I did because it was expected." The normally calm and stoic boy shuffled his feet "Look I am totally happy for you to be Hogwarts champion. You're a Puff too so it all good. I know you get a bad rep but I think whatever the challenges are you could win this for us; for Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Nym then back at Cedric "Cedric, what have you bet on for me to face this year?"

"A dragon."

Harry sighed "OK it's a deal."

* * *

><p>Things went smoothly.<p>

Cedric stood and announced his withdrawal the note in Dumbledore's hand containing his name instantly turned to ash.

Harry stood and gathering all the lofty abrasiveness he could muster and walked to the room where everyone else was waiting.

Victor nodded to him as he walked in. When the door closed it was Fleur who spoke first.

"I don't not know how you did it but I will not be shamed but beating a little boy."

Harry grew angry and moved fast. Drawing his wand in one hand and pinning her against the wall with his other.

Being about the same height he leaned in close and hissed into her ear.

"To think I sensed something in you that did not have anything to do with your Veela charm."

Fleur tried to rally but Harry pressed his fingers into her throat hard. "Not such a little boy now am I?"

He let go and she took a deep steadying breath, her face was flushed and Harry noted the look in her eyes changed from rage to something else. He turned away but not before her tongue flicked out to lick her lips.

* * *

><p>"Well we have our three" Ludo Bagman stated eyeing Harry cautiously.<p>

Nym had wormed her way into the room when the press came in.

Most of the international papers rushed to Victor while the Parisian Gazette and such moved to Fleur.

Barnabas looked at him for a moment and Harry shrugged then thumbed towards the other champions. Barnabas nodded and signalled the four British reporters to follow, they could get his statement any time.

That just left Rita to deal with.

"Ah Lord Potter, how do you think your participation will affect the tournament?"

Harry grinned and enjoyed watching her step back. He moved in close to her and deliberately sniffed the air.

"What no how do you do or how's life been treating you?" Harry asked caustically.

Rita shuffled sideways out of his immediate reach.

"Answer the question."

"Hmm, how about we have a polite off the record chat about those future dark lord articles?"

Rita smiled politely "OK"

"So mote it be!" He jeered.

"Bastard!" she hissed as her hand burnt, the invisible quill she had hidden under a notice me not charm burst into flames, falling to the ground.

"I said off the record."

"You and I both know you're a killer."

Harry grinned and twirled his wand in one hand "Of course I am but does that make me evil?"

"No" She replied thinly "but it sells papers. Your sadistic, controlling and will have the entire Wizengamot under your control come next summer."

Harry sighed "Interesting that, I will have more power, money and respect than old Voldemort ever had and I didn't need to start a war."

"What will you do with that power?"

"Repeal all those fucking stupid pure-blood laws and anti-muggle bullshit. Malfoy has his hands on Fudge but once I get the Wizengamot I can change all that."

Rita looked at him "I'm not scared of you!"

Harry reached out and placed his finger against her chest just above her heart. He felt her shake and tremble under the gentle touch.

"Of course you are scared of me…" He remarked offhandedly, removing his hand "You know I would have no qualms shredding every single piece of skin off your body if it means reaching my end goal."

Rita quivered again going pale, "You wouldn't?"

Harry grinned and took hold of the hand that she had burnt.

"So far my end goals have not required me to do so, but if it did I would slaughter every single person in wizarding or muggle Britain and deep down you know this. Dumbledore talks of for the greater good, I think along the lines of for what is best be done. Impero the person to prevent them committing suicide and all that."

He let go of her hand and walked away.

Rita let go of a breath she had been holding. Lifting her hand she looked at the freshly healed skin.


	56. Fifty-Six (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The lead up to the first task was intense.<p>

Quidditch was cancelled much to everyone's disappointment.

The pitch commandeered and turned into an enclosure of sorts and whilst no one was supposed to know what was going on it was exceptionally hard to hide three large dragons from the Romanian dragon reserve.

Moody had begun a late night training session program that was specifically designed for anti-dragon combat. It was not exactly cheating as not even Moody knew how the dragons would be used in the task even if they were going to be used and were not just a ruse to throw everyone off.

Harry was made to dodge fire balls head on with nothing more than a flame shield while trying to focus attacks at the mock dragon's weak points.

It was not an easy task and he was struck repeatedly with real superheated flame.

Moody never pulled any punches and worked him hard until he could do the entire routine with both hands tied behind his back. Literally.

Veta would be secretly summoned with the use of a Donjon house elf to heal any serious injuries.

His vest was no match for real dragon fire and to use his combat robes would give too much away. He was limited to what he had on hand or could summon to the pitch.

* * *

><p>Thankfully the competitions rules were simple:<p>

_Each Champion is bound by a magical contract to see the Tournament through to the end._

_Each Tournament consists of three tasks differing from year to year._

_Champions receive marks from a panel of judges on each task._

_Each Champion is to stand alone, and receive no help from friends or teachers._

_The Yule Ball is held on Christmas Eve, and the champions lead the host school in dancing._

* * *

><p>The Hogsmeade weekend the week before the first task was a welcomed relief for Harry and a chance to catch up with Nym.<p>

She had been given a cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and the surrounding estates. A small one bedroom, bathroom with kitchen, that she could go home to at the end of the day. It had been warded by goblins and Helga was staying with her from time to time.

As Harry walked up the lane he noted Nym's bike parked out front a sure sign she was home.

"You know I can sense you hiding" he said as his hand shot out and grabbed her outstretched writst as she tried to tap his shoulder.

"Bugger!" She cussed letting the invisibility charm drop.

Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed her before letting her guide him inside.

"So lover boy, what's up besides..." Nym gripped him firmly in her hand through his robes causing him to jump.

"Not much, as you know I got selected for one of the world's most dangerous competitions, threatened a reporter with being skinned alive." He paused and sardonically counted the items on his fingers "The usual I guess."

"Pfft…" Nym waved him off "A slow week then."

Harry chuckled and encircled her from behind grabbing onto her heavy breasts and kneading them roughly through her own robes.

Nym stuck her bottom back and felt his stiffness push back against her.

"Somebody has been a bit pent up." She hummed grinding her hips back causing him to groan.

"And you haven't?" Harry hissed opening her robes and letting them drop to the floor.

"I have Helga to keep me company." Nym replied, turning to untie his robes.

Harry stood back and removed his vestments "And how's that going?"

Nym drew close unhooking her bra and pulling the strings on her panties. "Invigorating."

Harry rolled his eyes and dropped his boxers "Truth be told that night you came to my bed smelling so strongly of her I had believed you had comforted her… intimately."

"Hmmm, orcs aren't like that, they prefer to ease their rage and angst productively not with sympathy."

"By trying to rip things apart or slice them into tiny bite size pieces."

Nym smiled before leading him to her bed.

"Not that I would be too opposed to your previous idea." Nym continued" I like Helga, she's a very good friend and an excellent companion. I think you would enjoy her and would find her both mentally and physically stimulating."

She gripped him with both hands and licked his large mushroom shaped tip.

"However..." he groaned "I sense a however coming"

"But I don't want to share this just yet." She ended before swallowing him whole.

* * *

><p>The sex was slow and satisfying for both involved.<p>

The single bed provided little room to move about and neither wanted to turn their focus on each other to transfigure it into something bigger.

At first Nym had teased him repeatedly by morphing into Helga but once he had enough he had pushed her face down on the bed and taken her from behind.

Nym had screamed as orgasm after glorious orgasm had rippled through her body.

She placed a pillow under her hips when her legs were unable to hold her any longer. She reverted to her natural form and Harry buried his face in the soft silver locks of her hair.

His pace was slow. Painstaking slow but continuous and unyielding in its strength. Never stopping never wavering.

He ploughed deeply and brought her over the edge multiple times.

Feeling his own orgasm near, he paused.

"Did you know there is a Veela at Hogwarts.?"

Nym craned her neck to look at him but gave up too tired and morphed the joint to mimic an owl's. Harry startled when her head came a full 180 degrees.

"Yeah" She panted the sweat still trickling down her body "heard that causing a bit of a disruption in the ranks."

"The allure" Harry noted drawing out of her wet confines "that is too disconcerting turn over."

Nym poked out her tongue before morphing the rest of her body back to front.

"Better." She mocked.

He rolled his eyes and pinched her puffed up nipples as punishment causing her to writhe and squirm.

"Anyway," He continued letting go "every time I see her she's all nice but when I say no or don't seem to follow her guidance she gets all stroppy with me."

"Wait you can refuse a Veela?" Nym stated he eye widening in surprise.

"I think she may only be part of one, but I guess I can yeah. I don't feel overly attracted to her."

Nym whistled "Wow, guess it has to do with all the Occlumency training I doubt she has met very few people your age that is shielded as much as you have worked to create."

"Maybe, either way I pity her."

He sighed before pushing back into Nyms heated depths. It was Nym's turn to let out a deep guttural moan.

"Your growing up way too fast." She observed, gasping slightly as he moved deeper "Your already my height or thereabouts."

Harry lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and began to thrust in earnest this time.

"Fuck your... too good... to me." He shouted

Nym rolled her hips and felt him cum. He pulled out and his cock bobbed above her unloading two more streams of his hot seed onto her taunt stomach.

Nym looked at him and beamed; with sweat rolling off his body his hair wetted against his forehead he looked just perfect.

"Hmm, sex god too. I kind of feel awed that you find me sexier than a walking wet dream slash the most sought after sex object, commonly called a Veela."

Harry growled and slapped her raised butt cheek causing her to squeak loudly.

"You are too good to me." He smiled genuinely.

She lifted her leg down and pulled him to her.

"Well you are my boyfriend."

* * *

><p>They simply laid in each other's arms enjoying each other company for most of the day.<p>

"Have you had a look at your copy of the marauders map recently?" He asked, brushing his fingers along the faint blemish on her hip.

"Yeah good thing Sirius was able to duplicate the thing, your dad and his mates... alas, even Pettigrew, were impressive wizards for their day."

Harry looked into her eye and spoke the question he wanted "Did you see him?"

Nym patted his head and ruffled his own long hair "Yeah I saw him."

"I had thought about challenging him but could not come up with a reason that the public could accept without explaining us."

Nym pinched his ear, "Don't even think about it."

He frowned and looked up into her face "But I want to."

"As you like to say, what was done is done. I've had my revenge there is no need."

"Only a desire." He bemoaned.

Nym looked at him looked at in his green eyes. "Is this The-Boy-Who-Lived, Lord Potter or MY Harry talking?"

"I'd like to think all three are one and the same but you boyfriend wants to act the Gryffindor and satiate his lust to avenge his loves honour."

Nym looked at him again and saw the darkness in his gaze. "Fine, do as you please but be the Slytherin you could have become."

Harry smirked, leaning down to suckle on her nipple. Nym gasped as he bit softly into her flesh drawing blood, he sucked for a moment tasting her before his lips moved to her and he spoke in Parseltongue against hers, causing her to shiver.

"I think I can do that."


	57. Fifty-Seven (V)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

**WARNING: VERY STRONG SCENES OF VIOLENCE, ABUSE AND TORTURE.**

_This chapter can be skipped with no real detriment to story or plot._

_However should this be well received there is a less mild version of this chapter that I could incorporate later on._

**WARNING: VERY STRONG SCENES OF VIOLENCE, ABUSE AND TORTURE.**

* * *

><p>On the eve of the first task all the champions were secluded away to tents set up on the Quidditch pitch supposedly so as to prevent any of the final preparations becoming known to them.<p>

Unable to do much Harry decided to enact his plan.

Checking the Marauders Map he waited for his quarry to pass by.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be Charlie Weasley?"

The tall red headed man walking by the tent turned.

"Yes I'm he." He stepped closer to get a better view of who he was speaking with "Wait your Lord Potter, my little brother Ron has told me all about you."

Harry chuckled "Then I won't need to introduce myself and we can get right down to business."

Harry waved his hand and picked Charlie up, drawing him into the tent.

"Wait, what's going on, if you want information on the task I will let you know now I'm sworn to an unbreakable oath of secrecy."

Harry smiled, emphasizing his appearance as he stuck the red head between two tent poles. Hanging by invisible bonds, suspended a few feet in the air.

"No, this concerns a mutual friend of ours that your selfish actions hurt..." Harry cringed slightly clenching his hands in restrained rage "You screwed up her life in ways you could barely imagine."

When Harry stepped even closer, Charlie drew back as far as he could in his bonds.

"I know no one of the sort." Charlie denounced, struggling harder.

Harry sneered "I'm talking about Tonks."

The struggling stopped "She's had her revenge on me, fucking sicko psycho... bitch!"

Charlie spat and Harry brought his fist hard against the redheads jaw.

"Look who's talking. I've done some research on you since you ran off out of the country. A number of unexplained rapes and sexual assaults on muggles in the village not far from the reserve."

"Your point!" Charlie snapped spitting up a wad of fresh blood.

Harry sneered and flicked his long hair out of his face.

"The only thing that linked these sick attacks was that there was no evidence of any break in nor any forensic evidence after the fact and only vague memories of a tall red headed man attacking them."

"Could have been anyone." Charlie scoffed.

"It's Romania land of brunettes and hazel eyed people, how many flame coloured redheaded caucasians could there be?"

"Circumstantial at best."

Harry held up a bottle of Veritaserum "Would you like to repeat that under this?"

Charlie just stared.

"You see Charlie I don't care about the truth, I know all I need to."

"Anything I may or may not have done occurred outside the ministry's authority. You've got nothing."

Harry opened his hand stretching the invisible bonds holding his captive further apart.

Charlie groaned as his body was pulled to its limit.

Harry hissed "I could kill you, make you disappear, it would be preferable for all."

"Why... don't... you."

Harry let go and Charlie sagged back into his original position.

"Because I want you to suffer. Really suffer."

Harry crushed the Veritaserum in his palm and wiped the remaining fragments on Chairlies robes.

"Swear an unbreakable vowel to never partake any form of sexual contact that is not spawned from true love between you and your partner, that means no rape, no more one night stands."

"Or what?"

Harry licked his lips "Or you can whether the effects of this potion." Harry announced levitating a small potion vial off the table beside him.

"Piss off." Charlie hissed.

"Your choice," Harry flicked his fingers once again forcing Charlie's mouth painfully open before emptying the ampule down his throat.

"You have about two minutes till the full effects take hold."

Charlie coughed and tied to spit "What the fuck was that?"

"A pain potion, but in the opposite sense of what you're thinking."

"What…" Charlie groaned "What's happening?"

Harry watched as Charlies lower extremities began to twitch.

"Stage one, your outer extremities will begin to tingle and a burning sensation will start to work it's way up your limbs."

Charlie writhed; his hands opening and closing rapidly.

"Stage two, sharp electric shocks will traverse seemingly from your elbows to your knees, a building of heat as if your joints are alll aflame will then start.

Charlie cramped up, his body arching as far backwards as it possibly could.

"Stage three, a combined sensation of chilling cold and boiling water will travel inwards and follow up your spine into the back of your head radiating outwards along your ribs."

"Please…" Charlie begged.

"Not to worry, but stage four is more of the same. Stage five on the other hand…"

Charlie screamed. Ear splittingly loud. It echoed off the tents walls. Harry had thankfully already cast the silencing ward.

"As I was saying." Harry grinned, "Stage five is the beginning of a what can only be suggested as a mix of flesh peeling and electrified termites crawling slowly up and into your body."

"What…" Charlie moaned through clashed teeth "what do you want?"

"But we haven't gotten to my personal favourite yet. Stage six."

Charlie bucked and trembled.

"Can you feel it, as all of stage one to five is multiplied well beyond what the cruciatus could ever produce."

"What do you want?" Charlie begged in between fluxes.

"Only one stage left. The last stage stage seven. It will be a few minutes till the potion reaches every part of you to unleash stage seven so let me give you a heads up. I know what you are going through what you are feeling. I subjected myself to this several times just for the hell of it but unlike you I had the antidote on hand."

Chalie arched his back as the pain flashed across his body.

"What is going to happen next will be horrendous; every single nerve ending will be turned on and cranked up to eleven. Then something attune to a pin will be poked repeatedly into every single point of your body while at the same time your bones will be crushed and minced and put back together for it all to begin again a moment later. There will be no rest as lava is pumped into your blood stream and your muscles are intermittently pulsed with lightning. A constant incessant ringing in your ears will go from soft to foghorn level over and over again."

Charlie screamed.

"That's it, let it all out." Harry chuckled "because in a moment all that I have described will occur and not stop until someone is kind enough to give you an antidote to the Potion of Despair, or perhaps just kill you to put you out of your misery."

Harry patted the side of Charlies face where he had punched him.

"Your body will never be damaged and your mind will never dull. You will feel this way forever, locked in this moment of truly unexplainable pain."

Harry lifted his hand and let the bonds untether his quarry. Charlie stood for a moment teetering before falling and convulsing in evident suffering on the floor.

"However if you agree, wholeheartedly to the conditions of the unbreakable vow I will give you the antidote."

Charlie looked up as Harry waved an ampule.

"SO MOTE IT BE!"

Harry grinned in victory as the ribbons of the vowel wrapped around Charlie's neck.

"Good boy." Harry said tipping the ampule between Charlie's lips.

The effect was almost instantaneous as the pain stopped.

Charlie stood, brushed himself off, and without even a glare walked out of the tent. Not looking back once.

Harry turned to the chair behind him and smiled.

Nym let the invisibility charm dissipate; she slow clapped as Harry took a mock bow.

"My boyfriend… the psychopath."

Harry leaned in close and nibbled her ear "You love me and you know it."


	58. Fifty-Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The first task was set to begin before lunch.<p>

After all the training Moody had put him through it was rather anticlimactic, at least to Harry, when Ludo Bagman gathered all the champions together and told them the first task was to snatch a golden egg from a dragons nest while the dragon stood guard.

They would take turns depending on which dragon they selected from a bag.

Fleur selected a Common Welsh Green and would go first. Victor drew out a Chinese Fireball and would go second and so that left Harry who took the last totem from the bag which was a Hungarian Horntail, widely considered the most dangerous of all known dragons.

Ludo stated they had intended to use a Swedish Short Snout but it went out of brooding season.

* * *

><p>As Fleur departed to the pitch Harry was left with Victor.<p>

"I hope you don't think me an annoying fan boy but I enjoyed your display of skill at the Quidditch world cup."

Victor looked up and smiled "I would never think that of you, but thank you. I too saw your display of skill after the match."

Harry cocked his head not understanding if it was a misunderstanding as Vivtor's English was rather atrocious.

Victor continued "I was in the air above, fighting off a group of broomless riders that came after me. I managed to barely get away when I saw you defend against a massive explosion."

Harry nodded sadly. "I lost good friends that day."

"As did I, my friend Jordan was cut down as he defended me."

"My condolences."

"And mine to you."

They spoke for some time, discussing various topics. One of the more interesting ones just before Victor went out onto the field was regarding Hermione (or as Victor pronounced it Hermy-own-ninny).

"She is… truly inte-resting person." Victor noted "Smart, vilful(wilful) and has little… if any inte-rest in Quidditch."

Harry smiled "Then ask her to the Yule Ball. I saw you brought no girls from your school so give it a go before some dunderhead asks her."

Victor drew back "Vot, no, no, I could not, she is… too… perfect."

"All the more reason." Harry commented.

"I must think, I have never had issue… as girls come, how you say, crawling out the woodwork for the… Quidditch seeker."

"I have a similar issue, however I have found someone who loves me for ME."

Victor stood as his name was called "Then you are very lucky… my new friend."

* * *

><p>It was a shorter wait than for Fleur to finish.<p>

Harry could hear the cheers; feel the grimace as the crowded oohed and arrhed.

After a thunderous round of applause apparently signalling the end of Victor's turn Harry heard his name called.

Walking out of the tent he was treated with applause. The roar was even more deafening as he strode out onto the field.

The Quidditch stands had been lowered to near ground level forming a tight ring of spectators. He stood at one end, and where the other goals had been was now a small hillock upon where the dragon now rested watching him. It roared attempting to take flight but was held back by heavily warded chains.

Harry spotted Cedric in the stand and waved indicating he like many had won their bet.

Ludo Batman rose from the judges box raised his wand and shouted "BEGIN!". Firing off a Sonorous Charm.

This had, Harry assumed, the desired effect of enraging the dragon, he was meant to get past.

* * *

><p>As the cannon shot reverberated around the stadium Harry stayed perfectly still and did not move an inch. When the noise final stopped and the dragon settled Harry began his advance.<p>

Harry approached slowly, moving forward directly.

Like many magical beasts dragons had some level of intelligence above instinct.

You could reason on some level with a dragon. If you made no threatening gestures or portrayed no intent you could walk right up to a dragon and it would not attack, there had been numerous stories of young children being sheltered by dragons.

However this was all counteracted in this instance by using its natural instinct to defend its nest and brood.

Harry continued to walk towards the other end.

The pitch had been radically altered and had multiple areas where rocky outcroppings had been raised into the earth. Harry steered clear of these defensive sites and still walked casually but cautiously towards the nest.

Two-thirds of the way across the dragon took keen notice of him. Its eyes locking onto his movements.

Harry paused both arms raised at his side's palms out and open.

When the dragon made no move Harry edged forwards.

It was at the moment that he was less than fifty metres away from the nest that the dragon lowered its head and hissed a clear warning to stay away.

Harry bowed his head and stepped forward slower. The crowd around the stadium were stone silent. Not a peep had been uttered as he reached the ten meter mark. But he had pushed the envelope as far as he could.

The dragon reared and roared, Harry dived flicking both wands out of his wrist holsters.

He cast a barrier to shield the first torrent of flame. Watching the area around him broil under the heat.

Parrying a tail whip as it shattered the protective charm.

Coming in close as he could under its neck as it reared to strike with its razor sharp claws. Harry cast the one spell he knew would work.

* * *

><p>"Impero!"<p>

The crowd around screamed and shouted as he used the 'Unforgivable'.

It took a moment where his will fought that of the dragons. He forced more of his magic into creating the link and felt the beast relent.

"Move away!" he ordered.

The dragon hesitated but with a small burst of additional magic it uncoiled from the nest and moved back.

Harry walked forward and took the golden egg from the collection.

"Return!" he commanded and the dragon moved back onto the nest.

"Relax and sleep." Was his final directions to which the dragon lowered its head and appeared to fall to sleep instantly.

Harry let the spell dissipate and walked over to the judge's stand.

* * *

><p>The crowd went wild as most applauded his victory.<p>

"I object, he used an unforgivable curse." It was Igor Karkaroff headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute.

Ludo Batman turned to Moody who was suddenly standing near the judge's podium.

"Professor Moody as a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has Lord Potter committed any crime?"

Moody looked at Harry with an appraising eye.

"Aside from such a poorly executed offensive no, casting the Imperious against a dragon is not a crime."

Ludo smiled and turned back to Karkaroff "There you have it, shall we give the vote now?"

Harry waited patiently until the score was announced. Five judges, aside from Dumbledore there was; Madam Maxime of Beauxbatons, Professor Karkaroff for Durmstrang , Ludo Bagman as Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Bartemius Crouch as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The final score was: 40<em>**

_Ludo - 10_

_Maxime - 8_

_Dumbledore - 9_

_Karkaroff - 4_

_Crouch - 9_

* * *

><p>As he headed back up to the castle Cedric and Neville came to his side to congratulate him.<p>

"Impressive work there Harry." Neville exclaimed.

"Very well done Lord Potter." Cedric commented

"It's Harry, just call me Harry. How did the others fare?"

Neville snorted a laugh "That Beauxbatons girl had attempted to charm her dragon into a trance. It took a while to do, but the dragon snored, and the resulting flame set her robes alight. And Krum transfigured a boulder into a dog, which diverted the attention of the dragon long enough to let him steal the egg."

Cedric nodded "You're tied with Krum but Miss Delacour only got thirty-eight points for taking so long."

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was another banquet.<p>

The press who had been in attendance at the task were invited to interview the champions once again, to get their take on how the contest went.

This time Harry had to field questions from a number of international news agencies. Harry had been schooled by Barnabas on who to talk to and how to answer. The pure-blood training Andy had given him helped significantly as well.

Most queried what he wished to do in the future while others targeted his personal life. Both topics were glossed over by him as both would cause a stir.

He simply stated that he aspired to make the world a better place (by controlling the Wizengamot) and was not currently looking for a girlfriend (as he secretly already had one).

Rita didn't interview him this time round but he saw her listening from the sideline.

* * *

><p>A celebration was held in the Puff dormitory later on.<p>

Nym had wormed her way in along with two other Hufflepuff alumni from the Magic Patrol she worked with.

"You were AWESOME!" She shouted going hyper in front of everyone.

Thankfully Professor Sprout, the Hufflepuff Head of House, had retired early so as she put it, "So the Puffs can have their fun."

"I saw you from the stands" Nym remarked "Moody, or you, never told me what you were going to do. My heart was palpitating every minute you walked up to that Horntail."

"Neither of us knew what the task would be."

"Well you did it!" Nym exclaimed quickly hugging him and letting him go before someone saw.

They chatted late into the night and she commented on (or more precisely critiqued) his performance before parting ways in the morning.


	59. Fifty-Nine (L)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Winter break was cancelled due to the preparations for the Yule Ball.<p>

Dance classes were organised by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. However Harry was taken aside specifically and explained his roll on the event night.

"As champion of the host school you will be expected to lead the first dance and then start the second. After that you may do as you please. You will also have to open the ceremonial dinner with a speech."

Professor McGonagall then explained the finer details.

"Have you got a date for the ball?"

He shook his head.

"Well hurry up I dare say you will have a pick of the litter. Fourth years and up will be permitted to attend but third years may attend only if accompanying an older student."

Harry nodded.

"Do you have formal dress robes?"

Harry nodded "As directed on my book list I have formal dress robes. Rather nice ones too."

McGonagall dipped her head in agreement "Good good, one less thing to fret about." She paused "Now can you dance?"

Harry chuckled "I was given pensive education memories. I have been practicing."

"A sound idea, well I will excuse you from dance class, just make sure you find a partner as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Truth be told he'd had been inundated with requests and proposals, many of which were laced with love potions. Two of the Beauxbatons girls had even invited him to accompany them both.<p>

He had declined politely.

Nym had known there was no way she could attend as his companion and advised he see if Hermione would join him.

"I'm sorry Harry," she had replied, blushing brightly "but I already have a date for the Yule Ball."

He was happy for her. Whoever had caught her was a very lucky person.

It was as he was walking back to his dorm that he was accosted by the Slytherin princess.

"Oh hello Daphne how is Astoria settling in, she was extremely clever to submit her name in the goblet although I doubt she would have enjoyed it."

They had grown to know each other since during their mid-third year after Daphne had fallen out with most of the other Slytherin due to her preferences. As a pure-blood and one that was in Slytherin house, homosexual relationships were considered taboo.

Primarily as it prevented a family line from continuing but also because it was seen as just not the normal thing by most in the ultra-conservative wizarding community.

That said, Blaise Zabini was very open about his personal nature considering he was a Slytherin and the last of his family line.

It was a whispered rumour that apparently a deal had been struck between him and his mother, as his father had vanished during the war, that he would sire an heir and could do what he liked afterwards.

Daphne on the other hand had kept her choices secret until a late night romp with her long term partner Tracy Davies had been discovered and exposed by the Slytherin Bitch Queen Pansy Parkinson.

Harry had interceded when a group of boys began pressuring her for sexual favours in exchange for not telling her father. Harry essentially beat the crap out of them then made them make a magical oath not to tell anyone about what had happened.

Harry and Daphne had been good friends ever since.

"She is fine, thank you for asking."

Daphne Greengrass was the Slytherin princess for a reason. She embodied all that was considered Slytherin.

She was cunning, smart and in her own way manipulative and sneaky. She was also stunningly beautiful with long blonde hair, blues eyes, an overall pale complexion but her body was all curves. While she did maintain a coldly aloft superior personality; that had credited her with the nick name 'ice queen' on more than one occasion. It was all a façade, Harry had seen her deeply passionate, fun loving girlish side that Tracy always managed to bring out in less public moments.

Harry smiled sensing something more than just chit chat ahead "How can I be of service to you today?"

Never one lost for words Daphne blushed "Um, if you are not too busy... may I speak with you in private?"

Harry nodded and they went into an empty classroom locking and silencing the door behind them.

She turned and her façade sagged "My father is contemplating a marriage offer with the Nott's, as you know only a few know the truth and Nott isn't one and even if he did he would still use me for his own pleasure."

Harry frowned growing angry at the indecency of it "What can I do for you?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked looking in his eyes "If my father thinks you are interested in me he may back off on any marriage contracts. Astoria is already promised to Draco but dad has been holding off on mine as he knows I take after my mother."

Harry sighed, "Look I'm not the best of people myself."

"I know I am asking a lot but please." She begged.

"And what of Tracy?"

"It was her idea to come to you."

"Why would your father even think you would interest me?" Harry looked at her "No offence, but public option believes I have a personal harem at my disposal already..." He paused "Which I don't by the way."

Daphne stood, tears in her eyes. "I have nothing of any monetary value you could not easily buy yourself. All I have to give you is something no other man has ever had."

She unfastened her robes letting them drop silkily to the floor. She stood before him completely nude.

Harry was shocked into inaction. Here was one of the most proud, dominate and restrained persons he knew, and she was submitting herself to him like a house elf for his inspection.

She drew back and laid on a table behind her, spreading her legs and herself for his full view.

"Take me, use me as a man uses a woman, this is all I can offer you, my Lord Potter."

* * *

><p>Harry growled but not in lust or want. He growled in anger that he lived in a society were these things happened.<p>

He flicked his wrist and her clothes translocated back upon her. She rose suddenly and looked at him glaring down at her.

"If you ever do that again, submit yourself as if you have no worth I will beat you like I did those boys that had tried to make you do the same for them."

"But..." Daphne sobbed.

"You have worth, worth as a unique person, as a friend, as a lover. If your trying to get away from people controlling your life why the fuck submit to what you're not, if that is the case go submit to Nott and have him pleasure himself at your expense."

"I apologise for disturbing you with my problems." More tears forming at her eyes, Daphne made to leave.

Harry waved his hand levitating her back onto the table she had vacated previously.

"Now where the hell are you going to run off to Miss Slytherin Ice Queen. Crying does not suite you."

She sniffed "Why, you've made your intentions clear."

"My dear, I have only made your intentions clear." He smiled "Mine are rather different."

"Then what do you want, what can I give."

"I want nothing from you but I will take everything. I'm greedy, I want you and I want Tracy. I'm going to let you in on a little secret and just maybe we can sort something out that is mutually beneficial."

* * *

><p>Nym looked at the flowing ball gown.<p>

"How very Slytherin of you." she commented.

Harry appraised her as she dressed. "I've never asked but how do you get the mimicry so perfect?"

"Well I've got a good eye…" she giggled "For detail and can make a reasonably good facsimile of the person just by looking but for a perfect change all I need to do is touch them once and I copy their entire aura."

Nym smiled and let her hair shape into a formal coif, a style Daphne had chosen for her to wear.

"As you can see I'm an exact physical copy on the outside and I can attest we are identical inside too. I could have just worn her like a skin suit over my normal form as that takes a lot less effort to hold over long periods, unlike a full change, but then the little things like the way she can hold her fingers and how she can sit as straight as she can wouldn't work."

Nym lifted her ankle.

"See the cut, must have twisted and broken the ankle either from a high fall or something similar. The bone punctured the skin, I can sense the slight pain it gives off, the bone was never fused correctly and that is why she walks so stiffly."

Nym patted the dress down and twirled.

"Looking good love." Harry chuckled.

Nym ran her hand down her chest and hefted her bosom into place.

"Your Slyth girl is quite chesty for her age."

"Why thank you Tonks." Daphne said walking into the room.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as the two identical women stood side by side.

Even if he had not known who the real one was, it would have been easy for anyone who casually knew Daphne, that Nym was not her.

Daphne stood tall and walked with a very graceful stride. Nym on the other hand tended to slouch and while she did move gracefully it was the walk of someone much taller and swifter. It was attune to comparing a ballet dancer to a boxer.

Nym looked Daphne up and down one last time before she tapped her nose and spun once more. When she turned back, gone was Nym as Daphne and there stood an actual identical copy of Daphne.

Daphne shook her head and Nym copied the movement perfectly.

"I have been practising, but when you're doing mimicry as exact as this, a lot of your muscle memory traits, the way you smile, blink your eyes etc. will come through automatically."

"Test run time." Harry noted and witch called Tracy to come into the room.

Nym sniffed and looked down her nose at Daphne as Tracy walked in.

"And what do you think of this poor excuse for a pure-blood?"

Nym waked leisurely around Daphne picking and prodding at Daphne's less than formal robes.

"She looks like a cat has vomited up a hairball." Nym appraised "tsk tsk."

Daphne placed her hands on her hips "Look who's talking you hussy my mother would be ashamed to call you her daughter."

Daphne spun and walked across the room to stand by Harry.

Harry turned to Tracy and asked, "So which is the real one?"

Tracy looked dumbfounded "I have not got the foggiest?"

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot of hard work and effort to get this far.<p>

After the initial conversation Harry had invited Daphne and Tracy to join him on the last Hogsmeade weekend before the holidays. Together they went to Nym's little cottage and explained the entire situation from the beginning.

Nym was receptive to the idea and sympathetic to the overall situation.

It was decided that Harry would begin darting Daphne in public from that day onwards.

The cover story was he had asked Daphne to be his partner to the Yule Ball. And that their relationship had grown ever since.

They would hang out with each other, be seen more and more often together in places like the library, all the simple boyfriend girlfriend stuff most took for granted needed to be fabricated and effectively displayed to all around them.

Nym would get to know Daphne, mimicking her traits and other non-physical aspects.

All had gone well, better than expected actually, the torrent of personal invites he had been receiving on a daily basis since the first task dwindle to a trickle. Daphne, after informing her parents of the development, was told that the marriage contract to Nott was put on hold for now.

Nym also had been able to benefit. She could sneak into Hogwarts and spend time as Daphne with Harry while the real Daphne could spend time with Tracy in private.

But after all that, after all the late night training sessions and hours of being seen hand in hand it came down to what Tracy thought on the eve of the Yule Ball.

* * *

><p>"I honestly cannot say which is which witch?" Tracy affirmed "But I may have an unorthodox method."<p>

Tracy walked over to Nym and kissed her, Harry watched Nym take control of the kiss pushing Tracy back and pushing Tracy slightly up against the wall. After a moment Tracy withdrew and giggled girlishly before moving to the real Daphne.

Only this time Daphne sunk into Tracy's embrace and seemed to hold perfectly to Tracy's body.

"That's my girl" Tracy announced stroking Daphne's cheek affectionately before turning to Harry "Daphne is a closet submissive as well as a lesbian." She winked at Nym and licked her lips "But only I know that and now you do to."

Daphne smiled and blushed a little redder.

Tracy wrapped her arm around her shoulder "You're good to go Harry and even have our permission to fuck Daphne's clone there. Isn't that right Daphne Harry can fuck that tight twat of yours can't he?"

Daphne who was being coerced by soft petting by Tracy nodded.

"Good girl." Tracy smirked kissing Daphne again before turning back to Harry and Nym "You'd better be going, we will keep out of sight and... busy till after breakfast."

The last bit was purred and Harry swore he saw Daphne go weak at the knees.


	60. Sixty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Yule Ball was the pinnacle event of this year's social calendar.<p>

Aside from students and faculty as well as members of the school board, there was several dozen dignitaries from around the world and the British Ministry were in attendance also. As such, security was being provided by the Ministries special service branch. Thus allowing Nym to be free for the evening.

The long house tables had been replaced with smaller six, ten and fourteen seat round tables that gave the room a close nit feel and allowed people to mix freely without the house stereotypes. That being said, most still sat in their little groups of house friends.

Harry and Nym were the first of the champion group to arrive in the alternative entrance antechamber to the great hall. Harry kept having to admonish her for pulling very out of character faces. He would be looking around only to turn back to (what he christened) Daph-Nym bitting her nails or picking her nose.

Fleur arrived next, she was accompanied by a Ravenclaw boy Harry did not know beyond seeing him around the castle but remembered he had something to do with Quidditch.

"Lord Potter this is Rodger Davies as you no doubt know he is Hogwarts Ravenclaw Quidditch captain."

Harry shook hands with Rodger and smiled, an action that caused the older boy to step back slightly.

"Miss Delacour this is Daphne Greengrass of Hogwarts Slytherin."

Daph-Nym stepped forward slightly and acknowledged Fleur and Rodgers presence with a curt nod and a short thin smile.

It was then that Victor arrived with his partner.

Harry clapped and watched Hermione blush as she descended the stairs hand in hand with the Bulgarian seeker.

Harry greeted them and introduced Daph-Nym who repeated the cold shoulder tactic before walking away to stand by the large fire in the room.

"A bit of a cold fish Harry, you could have done better." Hermione whispered conspiratorially.

Harry leaned down sideways, being a full head or so taller and whispered his reply "But all the best girls I know in the castle were already taken."

Hermione blushed and excused herself taking Fleur to stand by, and hopefully talk with, Daph-Nym.

"Vell you look like you are holding up vell." Victor commented to Rodger "I take potion, same as in Quidditch to subdue allure of our Vee-la mascots, whilst I am around that voman." Indicating Fleur.

Rodger nodded "Our partnership was more of a necessity than a meeting of two lovers."

Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry Lord Potter…" Rodger began but was stalled by Harry raising his hand.

"Call me Harry, at least in this company. I have had enough of titles."

Rodger nodded and indicated the same "Harry, I am one eighth Veela my great grandmother was a Veela. the Veela Allure is quite powerful even for a part Veela like myself I feel an unnatural attraction to her but most men would be uncontrollably head over heels attracted to her if they spent even the shortest length of time in her present."

Victor nodded "Even with the potion I can sense a need to be with her. You A'rry are quite… should I say, settled around her."

Harry smiled and looked towards where Daph-Nym stood chatting with the other girls "That's because I'm already infatuated with another."

Rodger laughed and Victor slapped him harshly on the back.

"Either case…" Rodger continued "Fleur sensed my heritage and enquired if I was available to accompany her. She had been unable to find a suitable companion for this event and sending for a companion from home would present similar difficulty."

Harry nodded and turned to Victor.

"And I see you took my advice and asked Hermione out." Harry noted to Victor.

Victor blushed ever so slightly "Yes, she was most… receptive. I was very concerned she vould say… against."

* * *

><p>After a while Ludo Bagman entered the antechamber and waved for them to gather.<p>

Setting them up in a line. Harry first with Daph-Nym, followed by victor and Hermione and ending with Fleur and Rodger, they walked into the great hall.

"Champion Lord Harry James Potter of Hogwarts and his partner Miss Daphne Greengrass of Hogwarts."

They descended a set of stairs that had been used to create a magnificent entrance way into the great hall. The roof was a clear starry night overhead with a large full moon.

Harry expected that he made a striking appearance. He wore a formal dress robe of sable black cut with a deep blood red claret and trimmed with silver. It was a modified muggle style and the cape he wore had the Potter Family crest emblazoned on its' pauldron.

Daphne-Nym wore a flowing purple dress slashed with maroon highlights. It accentuated her sizable cleavage without looking provocative beyond the pure-blood bravura. Add into the hair style and the blonde hair itself, it made her look powerful and commanding… a perfect match up for Harry's intimidating appearance in general.

"Champion Victor Krum of Durmstrang and Miss Hermione Granger of Hogwarts."

Harry turned and watched the couple descend the stair way.

Victor wore a traditional red dress robe of his homeland cut with fur. It suited him well. Hermione looked nothing like the Hermione Harry knew from class. Her hair for one was curled and plaited not its usual mess of bushiness. She wore a modest pink dress that flounced out in several layers towards the bottom. But the biggest change Harry had witnessed was that she wore makeup.

"Champion Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons and Mister Rodger Davis of Hogwarts."

Fleur descended the stair way and the room went silent. Every male eye turned to gawk at her and every female's eye turned to glare. She wore a sheer silver sting dress that gave off an ethereal quality to her already ethereal beauty. Harry had to admit that she did look great. Rodger wore a simple set of black white tuxedo dress robes that most of the men in the room wore. He walked a half step behind her and Harry saw the amount of effort he used to NOT look at Fleur as every time he did he stumbled slightly as he walked.

As soon as Fleur alighted off the bottom step the spell was broken in the room giving credence to the possibility she could control the allures ability somewhat.

* * *

><p>The order for the Yule Ball was Dinner, Dancing, Dessert, Dancing, End.<p>

The champions and their partners were seated at a formal head half-moon table. Each place setting had a menu, five various formal foods could be selected directly but it came down to beef, lamb, chicken, fish and vegetable/salad (for those inclined).

Taking his wand Harry tapped an item from each line and placed the menu back onto the silver plate before him. Instantly it faded and a modestly sized bowl of butternut pumpkin soup appeared.

Harry looked to his left and noticed that Daph-Nym had selected a Greek style entrée salad with feta and olives.

The meal progressed quickly interspaced with polite conversation.

Harry noted the great effort Hermione took to get Victor to pronounce her name correctly. A losing battle to be sure.

Once Harry finished with his soup the bowl disappeared.

When everyone else had eaten their first course the main arrived. Harry had selected the braised chicken with fennel and garlic. He looked to his left once again and noted that Daph- Nym had chosen the rack of lamb.

Looking around the table it was interesting to observe the choices especially with regards to Victor and Hermione. Rodger was slicing into the lamb while Fleur picked sparingly at her Asian style salad. But Victor was causally eating a small sliver of fish while Hermione carved into a 600gram beef steak.

* * *

><p>When the main section of dinner ceased the level of conversation increased.<p>

The light orchestral music that had been playing throughout the meal increased preparing for the first waltz that the champions would have to dance and that Harry as champion of the host school would have to lead.

At the appropriate time Ludo signalled and the Champions rose with their partners and made their way to the dance floor.

Pensive memory engrams were a funny thing and only worked for those who had a basic working understanding of the mental arts.

You cannot just take the knowledge from one person and put it directly in your head as your mind would knowingly reject those memories as not yours. But you could hold those in your mind like a book able to be referenced at any time and by repeating the actions of those memories like a complex potion or dancing you could blend your memories with those of the person you have borrowed.

Learning to dance this way was like having a numbered foot print guide in your head. As you got more and more used to doing the steps the other memory faded till it was discarded completely and replaced, or more correctly phrased, until it was asserted with your own.

This meant that weeks, months or years of real practice could be compressed into a few days of concentrated training.

Harry had acquired the engrams of a dance instructor and had practiced solidly for two whole weeks creating muscle memory. He may not be perfect but he was a lot better than he was beforehand.

Harry clasped Daph-Nym's right hand in his left while placing his right at her shoulder blade. This was made easier as Daphne was shorter than Harry somewhat.

The music began and Harry let all the training take over.

He smiled and stepped forward as Daph-Nym stepped back.

"I just realised something." He commented while proceeding through the dance "I never ever asked if you could dance."

Daph-Nym smiled and Harry saw the barest of a Nym like grin cross her lips.

"I'm a pure-blood, it was expected." She stated to which Harry focused reading the real meaning from her surface thoughts as "My Mum made me learn this shit."

"Well you dance very well."

Daph-Nym snorted "Why of course..." = "Mum made SURE I knew how to dance these silly old folks dances!"

* * *

><p>Harry twirls and spun and moved with a grace he only ever seemed to use in combat training.<p>

He watched Fleur and Rodger fly around the room, that ethereal elegance covering the occasional misstep on Rodgers behalf due to the less than subtle Veela allure Fleur extruded.

Victor and Hermione however were almost the opposite. Victor's martial purpose made his movements fast but very stocky. In truth it looked like a clockwork performance with each turn fast and each straight step short and precise.

But Harry observed the big sincerely genuine smile plastered across Hermione's face.

After the first dance there was applause and the second dance occurred where the rest of the congregation joined in.

He saw Neville resplendent in brown robes decorated with the house Longbottom crest, his partner Luna Lovegood wore a shocking yellow dress that suited her perfectly.

Draco was dressed to the nines in silver and green with Ginny Weasley similarly matched,

Ron was not far from the couple in a fairly older style of dress robes his partner appeared to be one of the Patil twins.

The other one looked attached to Seamus Finnigan.

The first series of dances ended and Harry guided Daph-Nym back to the table for refreshments and a choice of Profiteroles and Pavlova for dessert, both were served to the table.

Daph-Nym picked at the Pavlova and sighed despondently as if this was the greatest injustice in her life.

Then Dumbledore made a speech to all assembled "You are all very strong, brave, fearless and most importantly you are all hard workers... so tonight I will like for you all to take a break, relax and have fun. Forget about all your problems and enjoy this night because you are all very young and you deserve it."

He stepped down and the band stand behind him rotated revealing another group. Harry felt Daph-Nym tense beside him.

"Hello Hogwarts, it's a pleasure to be here this evening are you ready to 'Do The Hippogriff'?"

It was electrifying as the entire crowd screamed all as one as the Weird Sisters struck the first note.

Harry leaned sideways and whispered "I'm sure Daphne would forgive you if you acted all fan girl with her."

Daph-Nym nodded and stood taking Harry back to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>100k+ Words and 60 Chapters!<strong>

**Review & Comment.**

**-Death7270**


	61. Sixty-One (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>When the Yule Ball drew to a formal end at the twelfth strike of midnight the majority of guests departed.<p>

Harry bid goodnight to the other champions and then guided Daph-Nym to the antechamber they had entered from.

"Well that was a lovely evening, may I have the pleasure of guiding you back to your dormitory."

Daph-Nym looked at him momentarily before replying "Most certainly Lord Potter."

Taking her hand they departed toward the dungeons but as they came to the one-eyed witch they fluidly entered secret entrance.

Moving leisurely down the passageway Harry began commenting on the night.

"Well that was interesting. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Daph-Nym snorted "It was an acceptable night but the company was nothing but riff-raff."

"You can drop the act Nym." Harry sighed opening the rear basement door of Honeydukes.

"What act my Lord Potter are you referring to? And who is this Nym you speak of?"

They moved quickly down the back lanes to the cottage, a fresh layer of powdered snow clung to their clothes and made walking treacherous. Every few strides Harry waved his hand behind him concealing their foot prints.

"Your seriously going to go through with this are you?" He enquired looking at her.

Daph-Nym opened the cottage door and walked inside. A flick of her wand divested them the snow and another flick cleaned and dried their clothes.

She held up her thumb and pinkie finger indicating what she was about to say was out of character "She said it was OK, and I clearly intend to take advantage of such permissions or blessings now and into the future. That all aside she may not be intact but she has never been stretched and I bet the impressive qualities of your endowment will be the perfect tool to spoil her for women." Daph-Nym smiled vexatiously "And although she will not feel it I want her left sore in all the right places."

She lowered her hand and her expression switched back to what it was when they walked in.

"Of course I intend to reward your services for such a delightful evening Lord Potter."

Daph-Nym took his hand and guided him over to the bedroom. It had expanded since last time and the single bed had been replaced with a more ornate four poster.

Daph-Nym moved to the trunk at the bottom of the bed and took off her shoes.

She undid her dress and let it pool at her feet. She wore nothing underneath, standing there naked she looked identical to what he remembered seeing in the classroom before this yule winter break, however this Daphne was not the scared, shivering girl but the denominate powerful woman he knew in public.

"Lord Potter I do be live you are overdressed!" Daph-Nym announced.

Harry undid his clock and laid it on the chair near the door; shucking his boots, he then removed the clasps that held his formal dress robes in place. The rest of his garments soon followed and he walked towards Daph-Nym.

"My lord, the rumours of you excellence do not do you justice."

Harry could not help but snigger, "I must say Miss Greengrass that the rumours of your excellence do."

He pushed her to their bed, kissing her while pulling the pins holding her hair in place out. He felt the blonde strands cascade down his arm as he moved to suckle at her right breast.

"You beast!" She groaned arching into him and feeling his manhood press against her stomach.

Harry moved lower and rubbed his nose into her navel causing Daph-Nym to giggle.

Harry reached his final destination and admired the view.

* * *

><p>She was trimmed, her golden blonde hair made a perfect semi-circle above her mons.<p>

Placing a hand either side he spread her pink folds as she had done similarly for him. She looked different to the other forms Nym had used. Undoubtedly because this form was not based off Nym but was a genuine precise copy of Daphne.

She looked smaller compared what he was used to and he wondered if he would even be able to fit inside her. But as he was thinking this her wetness was increasing before his eyes and Harry could not help but taste her.

Lapping his tongue across her core. Savouring the new tastes. Like nutmeg and cinnamon with a hint of the perfume Tracy wore. It filled his nose and fluttered along his tastebuds.

"My lord, please that is dirty!" Daph-Nym moaned aloud.

Harry latched his lips to her clit and sucked hard, hearing her scream.

* * *

><p>Nym was in blissful paradise.<p>

He was being so forceful so demanding with Daphne like he knew deep down she would enjoy this.

Daphne's body had felt so virginal so pure when she had morphed into it the first time she wondered if she and Tracy had been doing more than just rubbing and kissing.

But then she had backtracked the girls' life, reading the aura for when things had healed, when certain changes had occurred.

And she realised this was Daphne stretched, this was Daphne after years of finger fucking and vibra-wands.

Nym sighed and groaned as the sensations washed over her body, washed of this body.

And now Harry was going to take this body beyond that, well beyond.

* * *

><p>Harry eased off Daph-Nym and shuffled up to look at the heated, flustered and panting face of the woman in the bed.<p>

"Had enough?" He asked running his hand across her lower lips.

Daph-Nym looked up with the superior look Daphne was renowned for.

"I was born ready my Lord." She hissed.

Harry grinned and used his fingers to feel her depth.

One finger went easily but the second met some pressure from her tight inner walls.

Daph-Nym groaned as a third finger really began to stretch her wide.

"Too much." Harry asked slowly withdrawing.

Daph-Nym nodded "Yes, more slowly please."

Harry repeated one, two, and then three fingers slowly working from entrancway to her centre.

He moulded his hand to brush his palm across her clit with each stroke. Causing her to buck upwards but more importantly to relax her inner muscles to allow him more access.

"Fuck your tight."

Daph-Nym could only groan incomprehensibly.

* * *

><p>Nym was starting to wonder if staying in full physical character was such a good idea. She had cum a dozen or so times thanks to his tongue and after the initial fingering it felt like one long drawn out orgasm was washing through her body.<p>

But she was scared slightly and she would bet the real Daphne would be too after seeing the erect length and thickness of Harry which was currently bobbing in mid-air above her thighs.

She wondered if she should just widen herself a few mills but stopped herself as she felt Harry find Daphne's g-spot.

* * *

><p>She came long, strong and hard.<p>

Harry could only watch in shock and awe as the expulsion of fluid splashed against his chest.

"Y-y-yo-ou?" He stammered

"I didn't know either!" Daph-Nym retorted pantingly, completely out of character using Nym's own voice.

Convulsing on the bed Daph-Nym bucked and thrashed as the orgasm continued to rend her body.

Harry easily slid his slick fingers into her and added a fourth barely.

"Ready" he asked using the juices he collected to slicken his hardness.

She nodded and spread her knees as far apart as she could.

* * *

><p>The tip felt big.<p>

It spread her nearly as much as the three fingers first had. As he pushed in deeper she could noticeably tell where she had never been stretched liked this before.

Harry butted up against her inner depth, looking between their union she noticed some length still to come.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned and wanted to cum then and there.<p>

She felt so tight around him like a fist was grasped about him hard.

He moved in short strokes easing back and forth but deeper and deeper till he ran out of space to enter.

It felt awesome and scary.

Her could see the slightly pained look Daph-Nym wore.

"Want to stop?" he asked concerned.

Daph-Nym held up her thumb and pinkie once again.

"Not until you cum at least once while I'm in this form."

She reverted back to Daphne.

"Why on earth would I let you stop now my Lord Potter?"

Harry moved, thrusting slowly in and out, a little more going in each time.

He kissed and nipped at her breasts and used his hand to stroke her clit.

He felt her shudder and moan around him and noted the heated flow of juices around his balls.

Then he finally reached his full length inside, hip to hip, it was like a gong sounded in his head.

His body said cum and he did, holding onto her with all his strength as he pumped all he could inside.

Daph-Nym came explosively once more as he pulled out and Harry copped a mouthful.

It was erotic and amazing as Daph-Nym convulsed on the bed once again, his seed and her essence gushing out of her abused pussy.

Harry slumped beside her. Spent and exhausted.

* * *

><p>Nym woke several hours later with a full bladder and a desire to empty it for a change instead of reabsorbing.<p>

She slid out of bed and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she noted she was still in Daphne's form.

Bruises covered the very fair skin, especially around her shoulders where Harry had held her down and at her wrists where he had grabbed her. Her vagina looked red and swollen.

But letting the unsubdued feelings wash over her it was the soreness of a good fuck and the comforting pain of a fuck really well done.

She voided and went back into the bedroom, changing back to natural.

Harry watched her from the bed.

"You know you don't have to be perfect" he stated.

Nym nodded "Maybe not next time but this one was special."

Harry nodded and lifted the sheet for her to rejoin him in bed.

She sidled into the bed and let him wrap his arms around her.

"I love these moments of ours," she stated "this moment of cuddling or spooning."

Harry sniffed her silver hair and revelled in her scent.

"Yep!" he sighed moving his hips against hers.

Nym giggled feeling his morning wood.

"If I wasn't so comfortable I'd blow you." she hummed.

Harry groaned and ground his cock against her smooth ass.

"Hmm…" Nym sighed "didn't you get off enough with miss tight cunt?"

Harry sucked on her neck baring his teeth against her shoulder.

"You realise that Hermione will have even bigger tits than Daphne, she may be a bookworm but she will be called dairy cow soon enough."

"If you are trying to entice me into fucking one of my best friends..." he advised "its working."

Nym felt his cock strengthen and reach full mast. She rolled over and changed.

* * *

><p>Harry looked at Hermione looking back at him.<p>

He smiled and whipped the covered back causing Nym-ione to squawk.

"I am a total pervert." He noted gazing on the nude form beside him.

"I'm not one hundred precenting this as she is still a virgin and I'm not going through with that again!" Nym-ione leered "For a while at least."

Harry observed that Nym had copied Hermione as she had been the night prior, the hair and makeup identical to that as it was meant to look.

Underneath was apparently identical too. Harry saw that his friend kept a full untrimmed bush. Her breasts were large and heavy. And the overall form was very womanly with a bit of puppy fat here and there smoothing the curves.

"Harry, while I can approve of a good analysis I need cock" Nym-ione monologued.

Harry smiled and moved. Grabbing her hips and rolling so she was atop of him.

Nym-ione looked down at him "Typical you expect me to do all the work I already help with your homework."

Harry rubbed his cock along her mons causing her to groan.

"I… um… guess I can let you off... just this once." Nym-ione sighed blushing red.

Nym-ione slid back and let Harry's erection spring up wards. Slowly almost tentatively she wrapped both hands around the length.

Harry looked as she rested his dick along her abdomen he could see the tip ran past her belly button.

"Um Harry, you wouldn't have a condom would you?"

Harry frowned "Um no, I don't think..."

"God Harry, I don't want to get pregnant."

"Then use a contraceptive spell."

Nym-ione frowned "But I don't know any?"

Harry looked at her with mock concern and sarcastically replied "YOU don't know any? You don't know a spell?"

"It's not in the text" she noted sitting up straighter "We have a special class in fifth year for this sort of stuff."

"Guess you're going to have to just suck me off."

Nym-ione held up her hand in the signal "Wait you're not going to fuck me?"

Harry smirked evil "You played it that way and as such Hermonie would never have sex without protection and I neither know the contraceptives charm nor have a condom."

Nym-ione cursed "Prat!" and let her hand fall.

"Well I guess that cannot hurt." Nym-ione smiled and shuffled even further down the bed and leaned down.

Harry watched the heavy sway of Nym-ione's breasts as she licked the tip of his erection softly and began to suck gently against the skin before...

"Arhhh! Christ you bit me!"

"I'm sorry Harry I never done this before." Nym-ione blushed innocently.


	62. Sixty-Two (L)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nym and Harry returned to Hogwarts around lunch. Her excuse, if even asked, for being in the castle was to see Moody.<p>

"We are going to have to play with Hermione again sometime it's so easy to play the fumbling school girl with her as she's so innocent and has a super-hot body in the making." Nym prattled on bouncing along the passageway "Cannot wait for when she finishes maturing."

Harry looked at her and glared "I still cannot believe you bit me."

Nym turned and poked her tongue out at him "Hey you're the one who pushed the full-on-truth button."

"You're the one who brought up the condom, how could I resist having her suck me off."

"Maybe you should seduce her and have your way with her" Nym piqued "You have my full blessing, besides she will be much more easier to fuck than Daphne."

"What ever happened to not wanting to share me?" Harry countered.

"Yet. I said yet. Last night's little role play opened my mind to the possibilities" Nym answered "I know I've got your heart, you can share your dick and trust me she is ready for cock I could feel it. Undoubtedly she was a little bit horny when I patted her hand last night."

"You can sense that?"

Nym nodded "Yeah, I take a snapshot of their entire physical aura so if they are horny at the time it carries over as it's a chemical response in the body that I can sub-sense."

"Wow."

"Better yet, and I'm letting you in on a little secret here." Nym winked "I don't have to morph to read the aura."

"So that means…" Harry frowned and glared.

"Yep, I can tell if someone or even you are horny just from a touch. Also good for finding virgins." Nym laughed rancorously.

"Then how did you not know Daphne was a, um… I don't know the word for it."

"Squirter, gusher, fucking fire-hydrant, water cannon?" Nym put forth in a complete deadpan expression.

"Yes." Harry blushed.

"I don't read the entire aura unless I want to. I would have known if I had followed every aspect of her biological structure. I usually look for specific indicators. Squirting was not one of them." She grinned again "Now it is."

* * *

><p>They made it to the great hall and Harry walked over to the Hufflepuff table as Nym went to speak with Moody at the teachers.<p>

He waved at Daphne at the Slytherin table and witch called Tracy to let her know he wanted to see them after lunch.

Nym returned and sat at an empty section of the Hufflepuff table before inhuming a portion of the lunchtime meal. Harry raised a subtle notice-me-not ward and sat beside her.

"So what did he say?" Harry asked selecting a Caesar salad.

"Well..." Nym replied with her mouth full but finished chewing before continuing "he was annoyed you left the castle but was ok with it as you were… with me."

"Ah ha and the other bit?"

"He has arranged a home pass for you. I have leave until after new year's as the special services branch have taken over as many of the dignitaries are staying in Hogsmeade until the New Year."

"Good, we will see Daphne and Tracy after lunch and I can floo back to the Donjon this afternoon for an actual Christmas dinner."

"Fuck!" Nym cursed "I totally forgot it was Christmas today."

Harry giggled and passed a small box to her.

"Merry Christmas Nym."

Nym dropped her cutlery and grabbed the gift ripping the ribbon off the box to open it as soon as she could.

"Oh my!"

Inside were two studs. One was emerald green and the other was violet.

"You know what they are." Harry asked knowing it was a rhetorical question.

Nym nodded "Dream Earrings. I gather the green one is mine and the violet one is for you."

"Yes."

"You made this yourself didn't you?"

"Took quite a while but I did. I thought about saving them for your birthday but I've got a more interesting idea for that."

Nym took the stud and placed in left ear while Harry took the other and placed it in his right underneath the missing section of skin.

He closed his eyes and focused.

"Whoa!" Nym exclaimed "I can feel you."

Harry grinned as the connection formed and he could see himself sitting in the seat with his eyes closed.

"Open your damn eyes" She hissed "All I got is black."

Harry did so and made sure to look at Nym who waved. A moment later he felt the connection drop away.

"Cool. Wickedly cool." She commented.

"Aside from being able to see, hear and to some degree smell what is happening to the other person. We will be able to feel too." He announced "You will also be able to sense feelings and over time as we get better with the mind arts we should be able to enter the dream realm togther at long range."

"Yeah, a friend of mine spent a fortune buying a set so she could keep in touch with her husband when he went to Atlantis. Witch calling, owl post and all that won't work underwater or in those high magic fields. But these can, also meant they could have a little mental rough and tumble every now and then."

Nym hugged him again more kissing him deeply in the process.

Harry turned bright red and increased the notice-me-not as several heads turned to look at their location.

A slight overpowering pulse of the barrier caused anyone who had seen the display of affection to instantly forget.

"You are going to get us in trouble, you more so than me." He hissed leaning in to continue the kiss.

"Got to live one the edge." She replied.

Harry stopped and focused on how she was feeling and what she wanted, before moving his lips to her earlobe. Bitting down hard he heard her groaned deeply.

"Hmm" He whispered "I think I have out done myself with this present. But I am sure my birthday gift will be more impressive."

"Merlin help me!"

* * *

><p>"So how was your night?" Harry asked the two Slytherin girls.<p>

Tracy wrapped her hand around Daphne shoulderm kissing the blonde "It was so good to get away for an entire night."

Daphne blushed deeply and nodded her accent to the statement.

"And how was your night Harry" Tracy asked moving close to him "And I don't mean the Yule Ball."

She leaned in close and sniffed at Harry's neck line

"Hmm, yeah my girl here is quite pungent, especially when she gets off like you undeniably found out."

Harry blushed almost as red as Daphne was but Nym came to the rescue.

"Hmmm she was very tight. WAS being the optimum word." Nym slinked over and patted Harry's crotch. "Care to find out what real cock feels like you have my blessing or…" Nym changed, morphing into Harry "You can both find out together. I promise to be gentle."

Harry swatted Nym on the shoulder before coughing for attention.

"I'm heading home for New Years. The second task will occur soon and assuming I am alive afterwards there will be the minor champion's ball. Care to attend, both of you that is as my partners."

Tracy looked at him "Wait you want both of us, won't it cause a stir?"

"No" Harry grinned "because come February I intend to offer both your families marriage offers, which I will assume will be accepted, on the proviso of course that we will be married when we are all seventeen."

"You want to marry us?" Daphne exclaimed.

"In a sense, on paper at least. The wizarding world will never acknowledge your relationship and so the next best thing I can do for you is make you my wives and let you do as you please."

Tracy frowned "But what of you and Nym?"

"Age of consent is sixteen by the end of next year we will be publicly together." Nym answered.

"Of course this does not come without a catch." Harry added "As you and everyone else in the wizarding world probably knows by now I am the last Potter, the goblins have back tracked my lineage and could not find any living relations nor bastard children."

Harry paused and swept his arm in the air forming a glowing chart of names.

"It seems that the Potters have either had one or two male offspring for the last eight generations at least and have either had families that marry into it and so no spreading of the genetic code. This means I'm it, like the Dumbledore's, like the Longbottoms like the Blacks. I'm it."

Harry eased onto the bench and waved the glowing family tree away.

"There have already been attacks on my person, challenges for my wealth, Nym here was kidnapped. I have to live until seventeen when I can marry and spread the Potter name. I could have children and pass the blood line along but they would be sitting ducks and I will not do that to them. If you accept my offer the moment you are officially married to me you will be a target."

"We can handle ourselves." Daphne sincerely noted the superior pure-blood tone gone replaced with her true self.

"And you Tracy, do you want to be looking over your shoulder for the next decade or so until people just give up."

"As long as I'm with my girl I will be fine." Tracy replied leaning over to kiss Daphne on the cheek sending the blonde into another tomato red blush.

"Then it's settled." Nym finished.

Harry smiled, slapping his knee he stood "I will get the Goblin Nation working on the formalities. See you in a weeks' time."


	63. Sixty-Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>After packing a few items into Harry's trunk he re-joined Nym in the main entrance hall where Moody stood waiting.<p>

"Aye, here be your pass." He said handing a roll of parchment to Harry.

Harry and Nym wished him all the best for the new year before walking to Nym's cottage to collect her essentials.

They had then flooed from Nym's cottage.

As soon as they returned to the Donjon, Harry penned a letter to Ragnok with his intentions regarding Daphne and Tracy.

* * *

><p>Walking down from the owlry Harry encountered Scythe the new orc assigned to protect him since Block and Sanhedrin's passing.<p>

He had been selected from King Ragnok's personal guard. Not much was said regarding his appointment but Harry knew that Helga while respectful was also deeply afraid of Scythe.

A word or two with the goblins and a passive scan of Helga's thoughts lead Harry to believe that Scythe was a killer and not a warrior. The distinction comparable to a fight between a lion and a tiger.

A warrior does their duty for their master while a killer does it for themselves.

Harry had noticed that Scythes tactics were very solo orientated in the few training sessions he had had with him before departing for Hogwarts.

Scythe never talked unless spoken to, he spoke only as much as was needed and never was further than arms reach of any weapon.

Physically Scythe was nearly seven foot tall, broad and muscular but with a swiftness incongruous with his size.

"Scythe." Harry nodded

Scythe rose to full attention and bowed.

"How are the defences?"

"On schedule." The orc replied.

"Have you settled in OK here?"

"Yes."

Harry gave up and let the orc pass.

* * *

><p>Nym walked into the family room and was greeted by her father.<p>

"Love, how has things been treating you. Your mother and I hardly see hide nor hair of you these days?"

Nym smiled and sat on the couch beside him.

"Well I have been busy; you would not believe how many snot nosed rich kids think they are above the law in the Hogsmeade estates."

Ted smiled and ruffled her currently short cropped pink hair.

"Are you staying away from the booze. Your mum will interrogate you later." He asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"The way you talk makes me out to be a closet alcoholic!" she pouted.

Ted drew straight in his seat "One single slip up, one moment of mental irregularity and your done, gone."

"You sound like mum." Nym groaned "Please don't."

"I remember that summer when you came home from partying with those lads down the street. You were in that horrible blue haired punk rock form that I could never decide if I should belt you for using or send you for counselling."

"Yeah, 'miss-slutty-slut-high-heels' mum called it."

"That would be it. You grew your legs longer and reshaped your entire spine so as to fit in that ridiculous dress."

"Corset." Nym murmured and bowed her head.

"Whatever... you were drunk; pissed as a parrot. You slumped down right on the couch beside me and began to revert…"

"Yeah, yeah" Nym waved him off.

"REVERT back to normal only you forgot to expand your rib cage and punctured both your lungs."

"FUCK!" Nym shouted "OK I remember!"

Ted looked at his daughter "You were dying right next to me. You body turning blue and I could do nothing. You hadn't mastered the skin breather then and your mother was panicking. No healing magic works on you so I picked you up in my arms ran you to my workshop and…"

"Cut me open with your craft knife and then used those rusty pliers you just never could oil properly to shear through my ribs giving me enough time to heal my lungs and revert properly."

Ted grabbed his daughter's hand "Don't ever do that to me or anyone again."

Nym stood, kissed her father on the cheek before walking out of the room to find Harry.

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Harry relaxed in the warm water letting the bubbles wash over him in waves.<p>

"There are many perks to being me." He announced smiling.

Nym moved out of the hallway and dived into the water coming up beside him.

"Money, power, fame."She listed off on one sud covered hand "Murderous rival, bad press, Voldemort."

"Yeah, but I get an Olympic pool sized bath to relax in!"

Nym snorted and coughed as the bubbles went down her nose.

"You look a bit haunted. "Harry asked "What's up?"

"Family issues. You figure out the egg?" She asked after regaining her breath.

"It's the human things that get me, I know you don't have to breath so what just happened was either an act or you forgot you could absorb oxygen through your skin."

Nym rolled her eyes "Did you figure the egg out?"

Harry held it up and smiled "So was it an act. Or real. I know you have been practicing, it's very disquieting when your heart suddenly stops beating while we are in bed."

"I forgot OK, I reverted to normal, dad was saying some stuff that got to me."

Harry laughed and began to open the egg, Nym put her hands over her ears but stopped when the screeching sound became a soft voice.

* * *

><p><em>Come seek us where our voices sound,<em>

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

* * *

><p>"I worked it out the other day and cast a bubble head charm around the egg, Merfolk."<p>

"Wait you used your wand, what of the trace you're still underage."

"Remember the wand weigh before the first task, old Ollivander took the trace off my wands in exchange for some of Jasper's venom for etching, Jasper has come in amazingly useful."

Nym winked "Don't let him hear you say it or he will want rabbits daily."

"True but it would be worth it."

"And how are you going to retrieve what was taken?"

"I guess it will be underwater."

"Hell if I know and I'm not helping you do some sort of human transfig." She grinned.

"Bubble head charm would be the obvious choice and if it was up to Neville he would suggest gillyweed. But both are very much mundane ways I want to excite and be a..."

"Show off" Nym finished.

Harry just leaned back and smiled once more.

* * *

><p>Christmas dinner was a simple affair this year. Many of the usual attendees were off doing other things so it was really only Harry and all the Tonks' this year.<p>

"Where is Sirius?" Nym asked.

"He is gallivanting around Amsterdam with Remus." Andy replied "They intend to have a refreshing new year."

"Huzzah!" Nym exclaimed.

"So how are the tasks going I have two hundred galleons on you winning this thing." Andy exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure that was a wise bet." Harry replied "Victor Krum is an excellent champion and while I may have some advantages he is by far, a more experienced wizard in general for this sort of competition."

"Pfft." Andy said "At thirty to one I will keep my bet."

"Fleur seems an interesting girl." Ted noted finishing his pudding.

"A Veela and a bitch" Harry retorted "Not that I have anything against Veela. But she is the only one I've met."

"A bitch to just you or to everyone in general?" Andy queried.

"Most people."

Nym giggled "Harry is just sore that his new girlfriend is a tad frigid and Fleur is a walking wet dream."

Andy leaned forward all ears. "Oh do tell, daughter mine."

"From my observations I believe that Fleur is interested in him but is used to being so aloof from everyone that she cannot see him as he is."

Harry dropped his head onto the table.

Andy smiled "Interesting and this Greengrass girl?"

"As most of the papers have already commented she's a slyth and quite pretty. Personally I don't see what he sees in her." Nym winked at Harry "She is so cold and calculating all the time. She just has to be in control and always gets what she wants."

Ted laughed "Harry, it sounds like you're dating a monster."

Harry lifted his head and smiled "Tonks here only knows her from afar she is quite kind and caring. She has been instructed rigorously in the pure-blood ways from nigh birth and has been prepared to be some other pure-bloods wife."

Andy nodded "She is a different person in private you say?"

"Oh she is very different in private." Harry winked back at Nym.

Andy cocked her head, her thinking pose. "The Greengrass have two daughters. Their line is rich but will die out once their daughters take husbands."

"Astoria, Daphne's younger sister is to be wed to Draco Malfoy." Harry remarked "It is a long standing arrangement."

"Then Daphne will take over as Lady Greengrass in the future I expect her father has been holding off making any contracts for her marriage for that matter."

"The Nott's were at the head of a short-list." Harry added "My relationship has stalled any plans. I am an eligible bachelor you know."

Andy looked at Harry with a seemingly knowing gaze.

"Has it. Not that it is any of my business but as an elder house it would be both a boon and burden for the Greengrass family should you take her as your wife or even as a consort."

"How so?"

"You are a Duke, the Greengrass family is barely a noble house. Marrying the Malfoys would be a perfect symmetry. But marrying into the Potters would give you complete control of their family once the crest of their family passed to Daphne. Sure her parents would receive a kings bounty of galleons for their daughter but all the influence and power their family has accumulated would be lost to the Potters."

Harry sighed, "Another one of these confusing, my father before him and his father before him situations."

"True, but look at it this way." Ted posed "You lose nothing but gold and gain very little in return by marrying her. And they gain everything and lose everything marrying you."

* * *

><p>Harry reclined in his chair once the meal was finished and Nym's parents began talking between themselves.<p>

Pushing his plate away he focused on Nym via their mental connection "I wonder if gold will be enough?"

Nym shrugged and replied, her voice drifting across his mind "Only time will tell."


	64. Sixty-Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The return to Hogwarts was quick and simple.<p>

Nym went back to Hogsmeade and Harry to class.

"The gossip around is saying your trying to hook two Slytherins and not just the one." Neville smirked.

"And what… Mister Longbottom is wrong with Slytherin?" Snape hissed holding up a ladle and pointing it at the Gryffindor.

Harry smirked "Now you've done it." he murmured so only Neville could hear.

Neville smiled uneasily before replying to the potions master "Nothing that's just how the rumour is."

Shape frowned.

"You know of Daphne and Tracy's real nature don't you" Harry asked Snape.

"Yes." The answer was short.

"And Daphne's family situation too?"

"Again yes, I know all that goes on in my House."

"Then you know why I'm doing it"

Snape bowed his head slightly.

"Do you have issue with..." Harry sought for the correct phase "their sort."

"No, contrary to popular belief I am not a pure-blood hardliner, I'm not even a pure-blood. Daphne and Tracy may do as they please, I encourage personal choice but I also understand why it is so very frowned upon, especially by those of my House."

Snape looked at Neville as if daring the boy to say something.

Neville just shrugged and stirred his pewter cauldron.

They continued to work on their potions but as the end drew near Harry took the opportunity to ask the question that he really wanted to.

Harry smiled "How does the dark mark work?"

Shape flicked his hand out sealing the door and triggering a whole series of privacy wards.

"What would you like to know?" Snape said tensely.

"How it is cast and can it be cast on anyone?" Harry queried "but more importantly what is it?"

Snape put the cauldrons away, setting aside the potions they had been working with to cool, before sitting down.

"Morsmordre, is soul magic. It is a creation of the dark lord himself and while most believe it to be blood magic it is, I assure you, a form of soul magic."

Neville raised his hand before asking, "Why so specific?"

"Soul magic only works if both parties want it to work on a deeply inner level. Whereas with blood magic you can bend or break a persons will to conform and accept the magic. This means no one can be forced or Imperiod to take the dark mark."

"So all those suspected death eaters that claimed they were under the control of others were lying?" Harry posed.

"In a sense." Snape noted "Once they accepted the mark they were being controlled by HIM."

"What does it do?"

"It's everything all in one. Its communication, control and punishment all entwined with guaranteed loyalty."

Snape paused and lifted his sleeve revealing a dark circular blemish on his arm "It's dormant now but will return when he has his body back. I can feel it. The mark places just a sliver of our own soul in his. This gives him access to our magical cores to draw power or communicate with us as needed. It gives direct access to our minds and to our weaknesses. He can feed off us liked a leech or maybe a sick vampire. It guarantees our loyalty to him. He senses what we want, any distrust and he can use this to punish us. Any disloyalty and he can kill us with a thought."

"Why would you or anyone want to give so much to him?" Neville exclaimed.

Snape sighed.

"Some actually love him. They think he is beautiful, his ideas are correct and his actions just. Even physically some loved him. Others wanted what he could give, money, power. Malfoy is a good example of that while Bellatrix Lestrange is a good example of the former."

Neville sneered

"Then there are those that enjoy killing like Fenrir, yet Fenrir Greyback never took the mark as he was a werewolf and the dark lord was against all but the pure. Then there is the small group of followers that were honour bound to join him and take the mark. Those who swore allegiance and alignment. I made a deal with Dumbledore to spy on. My honour to Dumbledore shielded my mind partly from the dark lord's control."

"Can the mark be undone?"

"Only by him or by destroying your own magical core. I saw a few do that after realizing what they had done. They became squibs but were hunted down and killed for running away."

"What else does the mark do?"

"What else does it need to do?"

"Dream?" Neville posed.

Snape paused "It does add a certain taint, you feel better when using dark magic and you do feel better when your close to HIM."

Harry sat back "Thought-provoking, can other dark mark holders communicate with each other?"

"Only the inner circle to which I was part could impart similar aspects the master could to lesser death eaters."

"Is the mark in the sky the same?"

"That was an intimidation tactic but used the same spell form. It would, when cast, provide those with the actual dark mark a target to be apparated to. Any inner circle member could cast that spell."

"Anything else?"

* * *

><p>Nym looked through the transparent wall at the two boys in the interrogation room beyond.<p>

"You sure they have never been in trouble before?" She asked the duty sergeant that had brought them in.

"Mister Mulgrave and Mister Redtree are both starting Hogwarts next year; they live in the estates and have, to my knowledge and record, never caused trouble. I believe this is an isolated incident."

Nym nodded

"Troll or demon?"

The sergeant smiled before replying "Troll would be more appropriate."

Nym grinned and walked around to the interrogation room door.

She braced herself and triggered the change. Her form grew about two foot and bulked out. A sizable stoop formed as her back curved over and her face widened.

She nodded and the sergeant opened the door to the integration room. "The commander is here to see you boys."

Nym burst into the room and brought her enlarged fists down on the table crushing the metal frame into the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" She roared hunching menacingly over the two boys.

"We didn't mean to do it I swear." The boy on the left; Mulgrave replied drawing back.

"The wall just caught fire; the muggle fire-working stuff we got off my cousin just exploded righ in front of us." The other boy added.

"Nothing like Filibuster's!" Mulgrave continued "The muggle fire-workings just blew up when we set the box on fire."

Nym leaned down and snorted, her enlarged nostrils sending a long plume of steam in the boys faces "WHY DID YOU NOT COME AND EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED?"

"We were SO scared!" Redtree exclaimed "The whole alley way was on fire by then and we could not stop the others shooting off after the tails were on fire so we ran and then we saw the patrol come running up the street and when they could not stop the box burning with finite we knew…"

"Mum was going to kill us." Mulgrave finished.

Nym drew back, rising to her fullest high. "IN THE FUTURE IF YOU ARE UNSURE ABOUT SOMETHING MUGGLE. ASK."

"We will!" They chorused.

Leaning down one last time she got in as close as she could "IF I EVER SEE YOU IN MY WATCH HOUSE AGAIN... I WILL EAT YOU!"

Nym left the room and changed back, sending the duty sergeant back in to escort the boys home.

They had wanted to do a fireworks display for new year's but had been unable to buy any Filibuster's from Zonko's joke shop as they were both too young, so they had brought a box of muggle fireworks of their muggleborn cousin and had set them off in the alley down behind the tea shop.

The fireworks simply exploded and set the wall of the tea shop aflame. Since they were not magical any finite ending spells did not stop the fireworks going off and it was too late for water.

It had taken the magic patrol two days to track down the boys and reprimand them for their actions.

* * *

><p>"Job well done." She hummed to herself as she returned to her office.<p>

Her job was simple and very straight forward. The supposed curse for now at least had not affected her.

She spent most of her time reprimanding the multitude of kids that terrorized the Hogsmeade community or the plethora of drunks that terrorized themselves mostly.

So far she had only had to deal with three serious crimes in the estates, two thefts and one aggravated assault.

The duty sergeants as Alastor had told her ran most of the show and her only real responsibility was to make sure they did do all her work for her. Strange as is sounded, she was simply a figure-head and that was her job.

Either way the juvenile crime rate had decreased rapidly once it got around that the Hogsmeade watch commander was a troll or demon.

Harry found it funny every time she brought the subject up. But the duty sergeants seemed to respect her and came to her as needed.

So she relaxed in her office, awaiting her next victim/offender.


	65. Sixty-Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning of the second task was rather chilly.<p>

Harry stood with the other champions aboard the Durmstrang ship anchored just off the edge of the great lake.

Never one to be left out, the giant squid waved at the assembled spectators with its long tentacles.

Ludo stepped towards the podium and raised his arms stirring the assembled crowd into a grand cheer before turning back to the champions.

"If you have not prepared using the hints contained within your golden egg then so be it. This is a simple retrieval contest. Located at the bottom of this lake is an underwater village fiercely protected by its inhabitants. At the centre are your stolen items, you have less than one hour to retrieve them."

He looked at each champion.

"Lord Potter, Mister Krum, as you are both tied points wise from the first task; you will both start first followed by Miss Delacour two minutes later. Are you all ready?"

The champions nodded.

"Then let us begin."

* * *

><p>Ludo raised his wand and the cannon shot fired.<p>

Harry guessed he now understood why Krum had gone with the fish at the yule ball as he began to transform into a shark. Either a transfiguration or an Animagus in the making, Krum's entire head changed as he dived.

Harry waited and when two minutes passed Fleur cast a bubblehead charm and dived also.

Everyone just looked at him standing there.

"You can go at any time Lord Potter." Ludo prompted

Harry winked and walked down the gang way to where the shore boat was tethered. He stepped onto the water and felt the surface bob under his foot for a moment before it became solid.

He walked out onto the lake. The surface of the water freezing under his feet creating a stable place to stand and move upon.

He cast the point me spell and linked it to the only thing he could think that would be taken from him.

He followed the wands movements until it pointed down and then dove head first.

* * *

><p>Nym watched him dive.<p>

She had seen him cast the 'Frogman Spell' as he walked out.

It sealed his airways and oxygenated his blood in the same method she used to breathe through her skin only it drew the oxygen from water instead of the air.

The boots he wore would act like lead weights drawing him to the bottom of the lake

After that it was up to him alone.

* * *

><p>Harry walked across the lakebed following the point me spell.<p>

As he had descended he had seen Krum in the distance searching and Fleur being chased off by or herded back to the surface by Merfolk.

Whoever had set this up must have made a deal with the Merfolk as they were normally very placid beings.

He kept trudging along the lakebed pushing the long flowing kelp away as if it were a light forest.

He saw Krum pass over head several times before he himself came to a large clearing.

It was several dozen feet below the surface and the light reached strong and clear here. A small village of corals and sea stone rose out of the sandy, pebble strewn lake bed.

He half walked, half swam along what looked to be a main avenue.

He saw a raised platform in the middle of the village and made towards it.

Three figures were tied up against pillars.

Harry moved closer and would have smiled if his mouth were not seamed over.

The three were bound with kelp plaited into rope. Seemingly unconscious with bubble head charms in effect.

He saw Hermione, Daphne and a little blonde girl he did not know.

Each had a sign looped over their heads indicating which champion they belonged too.

Hermione was Krum's prize. And the blonde Fleur's. Daphne had his name attached to her. Seeing how Nym was up top she had to be the real Daphne or a very good simulacrum, either way his point me spell had found her. Krum appeared at his side and snatched Hermione from the pillar, ripping the kelp rope with his razor sharp teeth. Harry smiled and waved to which Krum waved a webbed like hand back before ascending.

Harry drew his knife and cut Daphne's bonds. Turning to leave he saw several of the Merfolk approach their silvery green bodies matching the water perfectly.

Preparing for a fight he moved sideways but the Merfolk did not follow. Harry watched the Merfolk move towards the still bound blonde.

Harry paused watching their actions when one Merman drew his arm back, trident in hand. Harry cast a shield spell deflecting the strike.

Whatever was going on was not right. The Merfolk began attacking the shield with abandon, clawing and striking it repeatedly, trying to get at the girl.

More came from the coral houses and encircled the podium-platform.

Harry was forced to fend off multiple attackers at once, set shield after shield around the girl, till they started to go after him. Lashing out with claws and other weapons.

Harry drew up more advanced barriers but there was too many attacking now from all sides and above. He looked up and saw the aquamarine mass of Merfolk swirling around him and the two prizes. He needed to get out of the water but how.

He looked, sensed the pressure of the water and the drain on his magical reserve.

An idea formed and he began to wave his arms, spinning in the water.

* * *

><p>Nym watched on with barely concealed nervousness, the second task was not exactly a spectator event.<p>

After every one of the champions had descended into the water Ludo Bagman had explained the task fully, about how the Merfolk were acting as sentinels and were harrying the champions.

Not long later Fleur had returned empty handed and had complained that the Mermen had attacked her. She informed the judges that Veela and Merfolk did not get on at all and were enemies.

Ludo had looked rather worried after that and had informed Fleur that her younger sister Gabriel had been her quarry.

Fleur had flipped out and panicked. However when she went to dive back into the water a group of Merfolk surfaced tridents at the ready.

Dumbledore and Madam Maxime calmed her and reassured her that everything would be fine that her sister would be safe.

It was then that Krum had surfaced with Hermione in his arms. The crowd had clapped and cheered as he turned back to normal. Hermione slowly coming out of stasis.

Nym waited and watched the water.

She figured Harry would be back shortly, he had said he had no intention of striving to be the first back. That honour could go to the others.

But suddenly, out of the blue, a lightning bolt hit the middle of the lake.

She started forward but was held back by Moody as the water began to churn. Overhead the clouds twisted and spun growing dark, the wind picked up quickly blowing most right off their feet.

This was high magic, powerful.

She saw a column of whirling cloud touch down on the lake where the lightning had struck, a maelstrom soon formed after it. The churning water spinning and being drawn into the growing maelstrom like a bath being emptied.

It was getting colder too and Nym could only watch as the vortex widened.

* * *

><p>Harry spun. Forcing the water to spin with him. He forced magic into the movement making the water conform to his desires.<p>

He made it cool, chunks of ice fashioned quickly and knocked the Merfolk back. As the water continued to speed up, more ice was created.

Looking up he saw the pillar of water twisting from the surface like the plug pulled from a bath.

A moment later he was inside a pocket of air and he could see the sky above as the water opened.

He forced more magic making the water freeze now that he stood in a vortex at the eye of a cyclone, separated from the Mermen and other gathered Merfolk by a wall of flash frozen ice. He walked over to Daphne and the blonde girl.

Forcing as much magic into the area he jumped taking them with him. The water being held back by his magic crashed forward. One moment he was at the bottom of the lake bed the next he was floating on an ice berg on its surface.

The wind slowed and the sky returned to normal.

Harry collapsed unable to breath out of the water. He cast the finite spell; removing the Frogman Spell allowing him to take huge gulps of the brisk fresh air.

* * *

><p>It took him several minutes to comprehend where he was. Being under the lake for so long had altered his perceptions. His skin felt cold and the blood within moved sluggishly.<p>

He sat atop the iceberg with the two prizes as it bobbed up and down on the water.

Once feeling had returned to his fingers he levitated the iceberg towards the shore.

Fleur came and took the young girl away. Daphne, after she had awoken from the enchantments placed upon her, had sat with him for a while but left as a chill began to creep into her bones.

Nym soon came over and gave him a support to lean on, they made their way to the Durmstrang ship where Harry explained what he had seen and what he had done.

Dumbledore then spoke with several Merfolk that appeared at the edge of the lake.

"It appears that we have inadvertently reawakened an old feud. Veela and Merfolk, I did not realise, they don't mix in the slightest."

Harry rolled his eyes before turning away.


	66. Sixty-Six (L)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{ ### } - Mental Conversation.<em>

* * *

><p>The Champions Ball was a little different from the Yule Ball.<p>

It had been explained that the Champions Ball was not a social gathering but a celebration of each school's Champion's accomplishments.

In past tri-wizard events sometimes one or more of the champions had already perished. So far that eventuality had not occurred.

It was less formal and would be open to all ages.

However, once again the Champions would be required to perform the first dance and begin the second.

* * *

><p>Harry dressed in his formal black robes only this time without the cloak.<p>

Nym was on duty and would act as an official chaperone so no hanky panky could be pulled this time round.

Several of the other Puffs dropped by to wish him the best, some were not attending the nights festivities and many were off on a date with their girlfriends etc..

Harry left the Hufflepuff basement and entered the antechamber at exactly two minutes to seven.

A moment later he was joined by Hermione and Victor.

Hermione had gone with a more subtle blue dress that contrasted perfectly with the less ornate red robes of Victor. Harry was once again amazed at how a little makeup and a different hairstyle altered her appearance completely.

Harry noted she wore the emerald friendship pendant he had given to her for her last birthday.

"Vhat are you thinking?" Victor asked him.

"Not much, just wondering if Fleur will be dressing up or down?" He replied.

Hermione looked at him "Oh really Harry, that is so, so..."

"Distasteful?" He finished.

Hermione just looked at him but was silenced from responding as the antechamber door opened and the person in question entered.

Fleur was accompanied by Gabrielle. Both wore matching sheer white flowing dresses. Side by side they looked the spitting image of each other. Fleur nodded at Harry while Gabrielle walked over and curtsied.

"Lord Potter I would like to thank you again for saving me."

"Your thanks is undue, I did what I felt was right." He replied bowing slightly.

Victor smiled at Fleur before tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Vhat of your partner this evening?"

"They will be here shortly."

"They?" Hermione and Fleur both piped.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Tracy entered the antechamber together.<p>

Harry smiled and walked over to them, receiving a chaste kiss on each of his cheeks.

Tracy had a boyish quality to herself and stood taller by half a head to Daphne. She wore a shimmering burnt orange dress, muggle style compared to the dark green cocktail like dress Daphne had chosen for the night.

With Tracy on his left and Daphne on his right he returned to the assembled and introduced Tracy to the other champions.

Ludo entered from the great hall just as the introductions finished.

He eyed Harry and his choice of company.

Signalling them to form a line Harry once again lead followed by Victor and then Fleur.

* * *

><p>Nym watched Harry descend the stairway.<p>

The announcement of two companions was met with cheers and wolf whistles especially from the twins.

She herself, wore her formal hit wizard dress robes.

A form of dress she only learnt existed when they arrived via owl post the day before from Alastor.

The robes were unisex but appeared to be styled from the days when only male wizards worked the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Black trousers (with a red stripe down the leg), combined with a hit wizard red doublet. Finished with a long dark red dress cloak embroidered with the Hit Wizard corps crest of office on the pauldron. Her battle staff was shrunk and hooked to her belt like a baton.

A lanyard of twisted gold and red spaced with Silver indicated her rank as a Junior Hit Wizard while a crown and triple chevron with a silhouetted crest of Hogwarts underneath, indicated her active post as Commander of the Magical Patrol of Hogsmeade.

She had kowtowed to not having pink hair and had her now naturally silver hair braided down one shoulder.

All in all she was quite happy with how it looked and pleased that she did not have to find a girly-girl dress. Even if it would have given Harry some eye candy to gawk at.

However seeing Harry and with the girls, Nym felt a touch of jealousy, but still applauded their arrival.

* * *

><p>The first dance was Daphne's.<p>

Dinner had been a small buffet of assorted foods that had progressed quickly to the first dance.

Harry was amazed at how easy it was to lead; Nym had fought for control more than once at the Yule Ball.

He spun and wove and moved with the soft and beautiful music.

Once the first dance ended and the second began Harry changed partners to Tracy.

Her personality showed strongly in the way she moved with the music. Harry teased her constantly as others moved to join them on the dance floor.

He watched Nym watching him across the room and could feel her emotions at not being the one currently in his arms.

He felt similar pangs of jealous anger as other students and faculty asked her to dance, but also felt relief, tiny as it was, when she kindly declined their offers and invitations.

At the start of the fifth song having danced with Tracy and Daphne twice each, he let them rest at the table and made his way to Nym.

"Why commander you have not danced once this evening." He exclaimed bowing.

Nym looked at him "My Lord Potter, I am simply here to chaperone this event not partake in it."

He grinned, "But such a lady as yourself must be feeling left out."

"Do you not have enough company for tonight my lord?" Nym reproached.

"Alas my two companions are at rest. Care to see if you are up to the challenge… commander?"

Nym smirked and stood, accepting his hand. Much to the aghast looks of those who had attempted to gain her as a dance partner.

The sixth dance was a vibrant song, and began as they entered the open floor.

Harry once again fought for control to lead, a minor scuffle that ended with Nym stomping on his foot in annoyance.

They moved in time with the music unlike her imitation of Daphne he danced with Nym. Her steps were quick and graceful, her movements flowed with the music and his.

Those that had been dancing nearby moved back to watch as Harry and Nym twisted and spun.

To Harry nothing mattered but the smile on her lips.

As the music reached its crescendo Harry felt her grind subtlety against him. She twisted and rolled pulling close to his body as the music ceased.

He leaned forward to kiss but Nym drew away with a wave of her hand. Heated and panting Harry looked around the ring of applauding on lookers.

Nym smiled and bowed "Thank you for the dance my lord."

Harry bowed in return "The pleasure was mine commander"

* * *

><p>As he walked away he felt a tug on his mental connection, opening himself up he felt Nym enter his mind.<p>

{Your pure evil.} She mumbled.

He sat at his chair and turned so he could see her standing to one side just out the corner of his eye.

{I try,} he replied {I'm very trying as you know.}

{Fine, we are going to have a little game.} He could feel the smirk at the end of those words.

{A game?}

{Yeah, it's do as I say or else.}

{Or else what?}

He watched Nym draw her wand and jab it at her left hand, instantly a searing sensation of pain coursed through his own palm.

{Fuck!} He mentally shouted.

{Unlike you I can turn off my pain receptors but while we are connected that pain sensation transfers to you. If you don't do as I say I will aim at my crotch with a super powered stinging hex.}

{That's rather diabolical and you say I'm evil.} He murmured.

{Meh, now stand up and go over to Fleur.}

He stood and walked over to the Beauxbatons Champion.

{Ask her to dance… no, order her to dance with you.}

"Fleur, you will dance with me." His tone was authoritative and direct.

Fleur looked up at him as if gauging his intent but stood taking his hand.

{Good} Nym poked.

"Your being rather forceful Lord Potter." Fleur noted.

{Ask her what she thinks about the other boys in the room.}

"Tell me Fleur, what is your opinion of the other boys in this room?"

Fleur looked at him again, "They are all little boys, they have no real worth."

Knowing Nym's next direction he asked "And what about me?"

"You... You are powerful and strong. Nothing at all like them."

They reached the centre of the dance floor, Harry took her hand in his and began to move in time with the music.

{Tell her you know she does not mean magically or emotionally powerful.}

Harry leaned in close to Fleur before whispering in her ear "I know you are not talking about my magical or emotional strength."

He felt Fleur tense in his arms. "That would be correct... My Lord."

{Ask her if she wishes to come to your bed?}

Harry groaned internally {No!}

{Do it or else.}

{No} He quickly looked at Nym and saw her wand point downwards. {Fine!}

{Good boy.}

{I will have my revenge.}

{Yeah but this is so worth it.}

Harry smiled "Tell me Fleur, do you want to come to my bed?"

Fleur's step faltered momentarily, she gazed into his eyes before purring "Oui, that would indeed be most desirable."

{Then take off your panties and give them to me... say it}

"Are you wet for me Fleur?" He hissed.

"Oui!" She groaned.

"Do you want me that badly." He murmured while pressing his hip into hers for a grinding turn.

"Oui god yes."

"Then give me your panties right her and now."

Fleur turned and stared.

"Do it." He said firmly.

He watched as her resolve dissolved. "Yes my lord."

She swept her hand back as the music slowed, moving as close to him as possible her hand moved into her dress momentarily. He felt more than saw her push something into his pocket.

"Very good, you are a very good girl. I am pleased with you." He muttered watching her expression lighten "You will go now."

The dance finished.

"Yes master." She curtsied and moved away.

{You're a natural Dom.}

{Doesn't work too well with you.}

{That's because we are both dominates.} The connection severed.

Walking back to the table he kept his eyes on Nym, many would not notice but he saw the subtle signs that she was flushed and rather heated under the collar. Her lavender eyes tracked his and she winked at him.

* * *

><p>Desert was served, followed then by speeches.<p>

Mister Crouch commented on how the Tri-Wizard Tournament was unifying international relations.

Ludo then went onto speak about the great sportsmanship occurring during the competition so far.

Dumbledore declined to make a full speech and simply stated how much he enjoyed the display of skill. Similar comments and observations were made by the other judges.

The dancing resumed but the event was essentially over. Daphne and Tracy retired and Fleur and her sister soon followed.

Victor and Hermione returned to the dance floor and Harry joined the twins for a butterbeer after Katie and Angelina retired also.

All in all, it was a good night.

* * *

><p>Harry returned to his room just after midnight.<p>

He pulled off his formal robes and placed them onto his trunk. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket he withdrew a tightly scrunched wade of white lace.

Holding them up he was suddenly amazed and wondered how she had done that without tearing them. The material was very soft and even sheerer than her dress had been. Bringing them to his nose he smelt the tell-tale odour of sex.

An odour he was quite familiar with. Suddenly he felt hands run along his shoulders easing the tiredness from them.

"I wonder if you are the devil incarnate?" He murmured undressing the rest of the way before easing himself under the cool crisp fresh sheets of his bed.

Nym snuggled in behind and pressed herself against him; laying her head against his.

"The devil would let you off lightly."

"Oh and what did I do to deserve your wrath?"

Nym wrapped her long arms around him and squeezed. "Making me practically wet my knickers on the dance floor."

"You were actually wearing some today?"

"Prat!" She admonished "That dance felt like liquid sex through the connection."

Harry smiled to himself "We were in sync a fair bit."

"You were forcing your emotions on me via the Dream earrings?"

"Forcing... no" he replied "opening myself to you... yeah."

"Horny and tired." She murmured biting his earlobe.

Harry closed his eyes "Let's just rest like this. For now anyway."

"Hmm god yes."


	67. Sixty-Seven (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nym woke totally relaxed and comfortable.<p>

At some point during the night Harry had rolled over to face her.

"Morning love." he grinned leaning in to kiss her lips.

Nym practically groaned as he pressed his morning glory against her hip.

He felt so hard and heavy.

It was rare these days that they got the opportunity to wake up together in the same bed.

Most of their encounters of late involved one or the other sneaking back to their lodgings in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p>"You know you are growing up into a damn fine piece of man meat."<p>

Harry bucked against her as she softly cupped his balls and felt his length lay across her forearm. He groaned as she squeezed him gently.

"Why thank you my dear." He panted "You are a fine piece of work yourself."

Nym rolled on top of him pushing his shoulders into the feather down pillows.

He did not resist and completely surrendered to her will when she slid down his body and took his full thick length into her mouth.

Releasing him she began to pump his erection with her fist.

"I got a chance to meet a whole host of potential bedfellows."

Harry groaned.

"Got to shake hands with quite a few. Lots of child bearing hips in your year."

Harry almost came but was stopped with another firmer squeeze.

"Not going to waste this load on a hand job." She grinned.

Harry whimpered as she drew back up his body and positioned herself above him.

"Just so you realise, I am torturing you because I know you know I was jealous."

Harry lifted his head "And yet you want to bring others to my bed."

"To share!" She exclaimed lowering herself and conforming to his shape and size once more.

Harry bucked underneath her but was held in place with her legs and thighs placed either side of his own.

"Really?" He strained to say.

"Yeah." Nym purred back "I really want to share or have you do my bidding onto others. I think Hermonie may be lost but maybe we can double date."

"No, your mine." He hissed.

"True but we can experiment; you may develop a taste for guys."

Harry's expression went thoughtful for a moment before he replied, "Well Blaise Zabini is kind of cute."

Nym pinched his side causing him to bark "You're just saying that to annoy me."

"Yeah." He smiled and relaxed.

"Still nothing will be able to happen until Hermonie loses her cherry and we are officially a couple."

"You really want her don't you."

"Yeah!" Nym shouted pausing atop him.

"That was a statement I made, not a question."

"I can just tell she's the type to just cut loose in the bed. All those years of repressed urges. Late night study sessions that developed into fingering fantasies."

"Ah… are you going to move." Harry groaned, rolling his eyes.

Nym rolled her hip eliciting a groan from each of them.

"I think I'm jealous, not of you being with others but that you can be with them openly."

Harry bucked into each of her hip rolls.

"I sensed as much. I feel your desire but also sense you guilt and shame at hiding this... hiding us."

"Fuck yeah. I'm not the type. My friends have even asked more than once."

"Only... a few... more... months ." Harry panted.

Nym bucked hard and let her orgasm wash over her. She felt him strengthen and flex in her depths. He rolled her onto her back and thrust down hard shooting everything he could deep inside her womb.

He slumped against her shoulder but lifted off after a moment to recover his breath.

The warmth of his seed felt good and she waited a few minutes before absorbing the material.

"It's sort of scary but if you had just cum in any receptive woman with that load I can guarantee they would have conceived."

"Thanks for the update on my virility."

"You're welcome my sexy sperm machine."

* * *

><p>Nym mimicked one of the boys remaining in dorm before leaving.<p>

They parted ways along the corridor; Harry went to the great hall while Nym returned to Hogsmeade.

He ate little, but was pleased to receive owl post from Ragnok. Negotiations had begun with Daphne and Tracy's families.

It would undoubtedly take many meetings between all parties concerned before an agreement would be struck but the mere fact that the girls families were interested enough to start negations spoke highly of their interest in such a partnership.

He hoped all went well in the long run. If not specifically for him, but for the girls.

* * *

><p>It was Easter and no classes would be held until after break had finished. The final task was to be performed near the end of the school year so as to not interference with the final exams (OWL's &amp; NEWTS) of the older students or the grading tests of the younger years.<p>

Harry had kept up with the course work easy enough but his practical components had begun to fall behind.

Nym's birthday was coming up and his big present, the one he had saved from Christmas was burning a hole in his pocket. He really just wanted to give it to her but it would spoil the surprise.

He had been working on the project since Nym had been captured and now that it was finished he really just wanted to give it to her so as she would be safe but it just seemed too special to just hand over.

It was an ethereal armour crafted from the souls of the five thugs that had tormented her. Similar to his runic summoned combat armour this armour could be formed into existence around the wearer at the wearer's will. Due to Nym's morphic nature at any one time she could be any one size or shape, therefore physical or even modular armour could be the wrong size even with auto sizing enchantments.

However ethereal armour adapts to the user as needed and can even adapt over the top of any armour the user is already wearing. It was like a semi-physical shield coated the user.

And with it being blended together from several souls it was a powerful structure that would take a very heavy beating to defeat.

He had been experimenting with several pieces of soul magic of late, the affinity to manipulate such magic's came easy to him for some reason.

His first piece of soul crafting magic had been when he had created the chocker for Nym out of Uncle Vernon's spirit essence. Since then he had toyed with the spirit essences of Lord Pewett, Lord Falcon, Lady Winters and Lord Turlock creating several items only to destroy them and recreate them all over again. Each time he gained new insight into manipulating their powers.

Over time he had come up with the idea to use the five thugs natural bond with one another to create the armour for Nym.

* * *

><p>Putting aside the soul gems that made the foundation of the armour Harry lent back and gave a deep sigh.<p>

Why did he bother coming to Hogwarts to get an education? Just looking at the completed gift would have given him an outstanding NEWT in all his classes.

He could simply walk into the Ministry of Magic and sit the NEWT exams and potentially pass with flying colours.

So why continue with coming to Hogwarts each year only to be dragged into one problem or another?

It was a question that vexed him almost endlessly.

Was it because he wanted to live life as a teenager, learn new things that may not be taught anywhere else? Was it so he could interact with people his own age, an opportunity to see his friends? Or was it simply a combination of all the above?

He sighed deeply. Either way he would wait time after his OWL's before he made a choice to stay or leave Hpgwarts. Hopefully not too much would happen between now and then.

But if it did, he would be ready for it and he would make sure Nym was too.

Picking up the soul gems once again he added another layer of wards and ritual rune etchings.

As Moody liked to say, "Better to be overdone and overkill than anything else."


	68. Sixty-Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>For months Harry and all the other students had watched Hagrid and Professor Sprout at work on the school Quidditch pitch growing hedges out of the ground much to Madam Hooch's disgust at the destruction of the field for the second time that year.<p>

Eventually it became clear that the hedges were forming a labyrinth like maze. Harry like the other champions became sketching the maze only to find that it would change daily into other patterns and Harry gave up trying to find a pattern after the first week.

Eventually the hedges had grown to gigantic proportions. By the day of the final task it clearly was a living maze and moved periodically into more and more complicated forms right before your eyes.

He had prepared as best he could packing dozens of quick potions into his shoulder bag.

Moody was sure the maze would be dangerous, and whilst not breaking the rules of the tournament. Moody had commented that many magical beasts had been brought in to act as challenges and sentinels.

What sorts of beasts there were he could not say as he was under oath.

Having completed both previous tasks quickly Victor would get to go first followed by Harry fifteen minutes later. Having failed the second task regardless of the circumstances surrounding it Fleur would have to wait a full half an hour after Harry to enter.

Considering the size and various pathways combined with the challenges within it may not be much of a disadvantage.

* * *

><p>Nym looked on worriedly.<p>

Harry had devoted three whole days to brewing the potions and preparing himself.

She knew it had nothing to do with winning, but for those who had desired he enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This would be their last chance to strike.

She had tried comforting him through their dream connection but his thoughts were a jumble of anger and frustration. Her soft words of encouragement nothing compared to the raging tidal wave of emotion he was feeling, but she persevered and late in the night before the day of the third task, as they both rested in their beds Nym found a quite spot amid his inner storm.

"You need to rest Harry."

Harry sensed her essence in his mind and slipped into the mind-scape they shared.

"I have felt you prodding at me all day, how did you find this place?"

Nym appeared wearing a sheer robe of black satin.

"I followed your emotions back to the source and found this place to one side; this is your inner Zen garden isn't it?"

"You used my own trick against me."

"You didn't need to shut me out. I know now you are not worried for yourself but are concerned if something does happen you will lose me."

Harry imagined a sun bed and laid down upon it after it formed. "Sort of selfish I guess."

Nym smiled again "I think it's romantic that your so worked up about hurting me you are hurting me."

Harry scoffed and rolled over.

Nym leaned down and pressed her mental body against his.

In the dream scape anything was possible but it only worked if both parties believed it to be so.

Nym felt him tense at her caress but after a moment the tension eased.

"Want me to pop over to you and you can work out your PHYSICAL needs?"

Harry rolled over and encircled her in his arms.

"No just stay with me here."

"Alright" She replied drawing close.

* * *

><p>The day of the final task was electrifying.<p>

Standing before the imposing entrance to the hedge maze Harry and the other champions waited as the judges and spectators gathered around them.

Once most of the lowered Quidditch stands were full Mister Ludo Bagman stepped forward.

"As you may have clearly noticed, the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament involves this elaborate maze." Ludo paused for effect "Multiple pathways lead to the centre. The first champion there will win the cup."

Ludo then waved Mister Crouch over to brief the champions on the rules.

"However it will not be as easy as you may think for this is no ordinary maze. There are traps and challenges strewn throughout. As Mister Bagman announced there are multiple ways to reach the centre; for instance you could choose to bypass all challenges and find your own way to the middle or you could complete the challenges and receive hints or access to short cuts. The choice is yours. It should take five challenges to find the middle but some challenges are harder than others. The harder the challenge the greater the reward or boon provided."

Ludo raised his hands "Mister Krum a quarter hour head start, should you get lost or stuck use a signal flare spell. One of the many marshals will come to you and provide limited assistance. They will also direct you back to the start should you desire to start all over."

Mister Crouch nodded "Let us begin!"

* * *

><p>Harry watched Victor enter the maze.<p>

He waited nervously and when his time came he went in the opposite direction Victor had chosen. The hedges were tall and dark, looking up he could barely see the night sky. Within two minutes he had encountered four dead ends.

Back tracking he came to a fork in the path, a sign post advised "low difficulty" to the left and "high difficulty" to the right.

Feeling lucky he chose the right. Walking briskly along the path he encountered a glowing golden mist floating a few feet above the ground in the middle of the path. At first he had been unsure of what the mist was but once he took his first step into it he knew he had encountered the dreaded "Limbo Mist".

When stepping into it, the mist appeared to reverse the effects of gravity. Harry felt like he was hanging upside down from the ground. Remembering his training he kept a cool head and walked through the mist, reaching the other side the effects were reversed upon exiting the mist.

It had been unnerving, had he not known what the mist was he may have been stuck for a very long time walking in upside down circles.

Harry moved on striking more dead ends but eventually came to another fork in the path. This time a sign post advised "no difficulty" to the right and "high difficulty" to the left.

While pondering the choice Fleur appeared at his side, she paused to look at him before heading down the path to the right.

Not wishing to follow after her he took the only choice left to him. The left.

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the path ahead, seated in the middle was the last creature he had ever expected to meet in Magical Britain.<p>

"Well I guess Snape wins his bet." He commented to himself.

It had the body of an over-large lion; great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft of fur. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached.

"Greetings Champion" The Sphinx said with a purr.

"And to you too." Harry replied.

"Go back now and risk no harm, or answer my question and go forward unharmed should you solve it. Alas if you fail to answer my riddle correctly I may just devour you."

Harry eyed the creature carefully, Sphinx were powerful creatures. Intelligent but very aggressive.

"Can I listen to your question before I decide my option?" He asked.

The Sphinx nodded then spoke in a sing song voice…

_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard,_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

Harry smiled. The riddle was cunning. But he figured he had the answer for it. The clue in the first two lines refers to a spy, the next clue indicates the letter 'd', and the last clue means '-er'. String them together, and the answer is 'spyder' or…

"Spider." Harry said aloud.

The Sphinx bowed deeply and stood aside letting him pass.

Harry bowed curtly and walked forward.


	69. Sixty-Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Turing a corner, Harry collided with Victor.<p>

Picking himself off the ground Harry was about to berate the Bulgarian teen when he noticed something was off about his fellow champion.

Victor did not look like he even noticed Harry was in front of him. His eyes looked empty and slightly glazed.

"Victor…" Harry began only to have fist stick his face.

Harry dodged a second powerful looking blow and moved back.

Spell fire from the hedge to his left caught him off guard, stunners and binding jinxes narrowly missed him.

Erecting shields around his person he watched as Fleur appeared from the direction the spells had come, a similarly blank and glazed look upon her pale face.

"What are you doing?" Harry shouted.

Victor rounded on him, drawing his wand and unleashing a fire ball.

Harry felt the spell collide with his shields, draining a fair portion of his protection. Fleur then began casting incendiary spells also, draining more from his guard.

Unsure as to if this was some strange team up to take him out of the competition or something far more sinister. Harry dared not call for the Marshals lest they come into harm's way.

Readying himself, he let the last of the shielding shatter as he threw dual body binding hexes at his attackers. Fleur was too slow but Victor, with his Quidditch seeker reflexes moved out of the way.

Harry charged, hurling more containment spells, while Victor shot back cutters and fireballs. It was maddening, why was it happening in the first place. Then it hit him, the blank empty stare the glazed slack featured appearance. The Imperius Curse.

Seeing a dual pathway up ahead, Harry forced Victor under a barrage of magic towards one path, Harry then ran down the other only to come face to face with a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

* * *

><p>It had be a contribution from Hagrid, as the grounds keeper and current care for magical creatures professor had been breeding a whole mass of the extremely dangerous creatures all year.<p>

Harry had only covered the basics of fighting one of these monsters as he had never had access to a live one. Now he wished he had had a previous opportunity.

At ten foot long, it resembled a giant scorpion with stingers curled over its back. The shiny armour it was covered with would deflect most spells, and it would use its blasts to propel itself at a foe.

Its single undefended spot was its armour-less underside and Harry had no idea how he was going to pull that one off.

The Skrewt shuffled around a moment longer before it must have sensed his presence; it reared and gave a slight roar-like squeak. A small fiery explosion later and the creature was upon him fast. Harry dropped and rolled under its claws but was unable to strike its underbelly.

He came up on the other side of the creature, narrowly missing its stinger. Putting everything he could muster, he cast a freezing spell directly under the creature's legs.

Blast-Ended Skrewt snap froze in its tracks. It gave a small squeak of indignation before it stopped moving altogether as the ice encircled it's body completely.

Harry felt the tingling in his finger. He had used a lot of magic so far even with a wand he felt the drain and the burn of over use. Not wanting to dawdle and with Victor still out there he carried on.

* * *

><p>The maze was maddening.<p>

He had come to seven dead ends and back tracked to find five more.

No path seemed to remain the same once it had been crossed.

Eventually he came to another dual pathway.

Right was "High Difficulty" and left read "No Challenge".

Not wishing to muck around anymore than he could he choose the path to the right and regretted it instantly.

After fighting a Blast-Ended Skrewt, what more could have been thrown at him.

There in the middle of the path stood Fleur, behind her lay the smouldering remains of some sort of giant spider. Undoubtedly an Acromantula.

She must have been released by Victor or her controller.

"Fleur fight the control." Harry hissed.

She did not blink and just raised her arm, wand at the ready.

"Fleur I order you to fight the control." Harry commanded.

Fleur made to wave her wand but paused wand tip glowing fiery red. Harry could see emotion re-enter her eyes as she looked at him, but only for a moment.

"Good girl Fleur," Harry hissed "fight whoever is controlling you!"

Struggle was evident in her form. Her wand hand wavered.

"Drop your wand Fleur..."Harry ordered "I command it!"

Fleur dropped her wand and Harry seized the moment to place her in a full body-bind once again.

"I will return for you soon." He said softly before walking on.

* * *

><p>The cup rested on a marble pillar in the middle of the maze. Amazingly the four high difficulty routes had taken him directly to the core of the maze.<p>

It had also taken him directly into Victor's path.

Harry weaved and dodged incoming cutters as he made his way towards the cup.

Victor was unrelenting in his assault and Harry gave up trying to defend and instead used the power to return the attacks.

The attacks stopped suddenly and Harry looked up.

Victor stood there, wand drawn, a sinister inky black orb of magic dripping from his wand tip.

"I would not use that Victor, whoever is controlling you will destroy you, snap out of it!"

Victor looked undeterred as his wand was drawn back.

"VICTOR! Think of Hermione god damn it." Harry shouted.

A twitch in Victors face showed Harry that the Bulgarian was fighting the control.

{Nym!} Harry called in his mind sensing his beloved lock onto his connection {In a moment there is going to be a huge explosion. Run!}

Harry moved before a reply could be felt.

Slipping his wands away he moved magic into his rings and drew a circle in the air before him.

He watched as Victor struggled to point his wand. One hand seemed to be fighting the other.

"A'rry, leave me." The boy croaked, straining to speak. Effort clearly visible.

"Not quite yet buddy." Harry replied, swirling his hands into a ritual pose. "On the count of three, relax and let the possessor take over. Trust me."

Victor groaned but nodded.

Harry finished his circle and bowed, "1…2…3!"

Victor let go of his wand arm and the inky black orb of magic was pointed at Harry.

Instantly the spell left the wand tip, soaring through the air fast and straight.

Harry focused and stood; both hands forward.

"Trigger!" Harry called and the ritual runes he had drawn flashed into existence before him.

The inky spell collided with the circle and disappeared in a blinding flash of white.

* * *

><p>Harry watched the glare dissipate only for it to reappear high above the hedge maze. The shock wave blew him and victor off their feet and uprooted most of the hedge nearby.<p>

Similar to the cutting curse the Diffindo spell (or Severing Charm) rips, tears, shreds, or otherwise physically damages the target.

Force enough magic into the spell and focus it at an area and you create a massive explosion that will sever all that was caught within it. At such close proximity the spell would have caught both of them in its monstrous wake.

What Harry had managed to pull off was a translocation ritual. Absorbing the spell at ground level and having it reappear several hundred feet above. The shockwave had still been felt even at such a great distance and he hoped that no spectators had been caught.

Looking around he noted Victor struggling to get back up. Magical exhaustion from such a powerful spell had drained the boy and he was only moving due to the Imperius Curses influence.

Harry quickly cast a full body-bind to prevent him from harming himself further.

Nigh exhausted and completely pissed off at the world, he walked over and picked up the Tri-Wizard Cup only to feel the tell-tale sucking sensation of a portkey.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed.


	70. Seventy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nym felt the sudden interruption in their dream-linked connection.<p>

She had been stationed above the entrance to the maze on her broom, acting as one of the third task's marshals.

Her nimbus 2001 allowed her an ease to fly around the field and survey the happenings of the crowd.

After Harry's brief but critical warning. She had witch called Moody to pass on the message. Most of the marshals surrounding the Quidditch pitch had already sensed a powerful magic building at the heart of the hedge maze.

The transparent viewing spells that they had been using to watch the champions had begun to falter the deeper the champions had progressed. The overhead display set up so the spectators could watch what went on inside had failed shortly after Harry's encounter with the Sphinx.

With no time to evacuate the spectators, she could only watch and add her magic to a barrier the marshals had begun to erect around the field.

It was not long until a humongous severing charm shot out of a translocation portal several metres above the hedge rows at the middle of the labyrinth. The resulting explosion decimated most of the nearby central section, sending up a mass of dirt and smoke.

It was then that she had felt the loss of the connection.

Turning she flew quickly to the epicentre of the blast. Alighting next to where the cup had been placed for the champions to find.

"HARRY!" She called "HARRY!"

Nym began to search the rubble; she found Victor bound by magic not far from the pillar and Fleur bound similarly a ways down one of the paths leading to the cup.

By then other marshals had arrived and had begun searching also.

Nym returned to the skies and circle the area looking for any sign of Harry.

Closing her eyes she focussed hard. Struggling to find the strand of his life force that linked them. Desperately hoping he had not been killed by the terrific severing blast.

Normally the strand was right in front of her mental face. Like a thick golden rope that she could pull on to get his attention or follow to enter his mind-scape. It was seemingly gone from view and only by searching to her very core did she find the barest of golden strands.

Wherever he was, he was alive but that place must be very far away and shielded. The strand was weak and almost faltering. Tugging gently felt no response from the other end. Slowly she began to reel in the strand forming a ball of material she could thread together to recreate the connection.

It took time, time she feared she did not have but eventually she could sense a connection.

{Harry?} She whispered to herself {Harry please respond… speak to me damn it!}

No reply came.

Pulling on the rope she had fashioned she attempted to invade his mind-scape so that she could at least feel what was happing on the other end.

Brick by brick, strand by strand she willed herself into his mind.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes she saw through his. A graveyard, bleak and desolate.<p>

She could feel that he was unmoving, but more interestingly he was unblinking. It was impossible to not blink and she began to sense an unnatural stiffness in her arms, a sure sign that he was under a stasis or body-bind spell.

Trying to breach such a spell from her side was not possible, but if she could add her will to his she might be able to help HIM break free of whatever curse he was under.

Focusing more will into the link she tried to take control of Harry's body, a feat she had never even contemplated before, let alone attempt.

She noticed movement out the corner of her/his eye. Dark figures appeared to be coming towards him.

Panic at Harry's safety spurned her on and she put everything she could into turning her/Harry's head. Miraculously her actions caused whatever spell he was under to fracture and she turned her/his head in the direction of those approaching and thus saw the pale figure rise from a black cauldron.

"My god…" She murmured to no one in particular "the DARK LORD rises…"

* * *

><p>The portkey had deposited him several metres above the ground. He fell hard against stone and damp earth.<p>

"So this must have been their back up endgame." He thought to himself. He had no idea where he was, a portkey that was powerful enough to breach the Hogwarts wards without permission could have transported him anywhere in the world.

He could feel the loss of his connection with Nym, only concerted concentration would allow him to re-establish the link. A luxury he potentially did not have right now.

Drawing his wand he tried to apparate away. His body collided with a barrier sending him sprawling to the ground once again. Struggling to his feet he tried witch calling anyone but that too failed as all his messages just rebounded off the invisible field of magic that surrounded him.

"Silver Sickles Damage Werewolves!" flashed into his mind.

Looking around he surveyed the landscape. He was in a graveyard of sort. Not a common cemetery but an older family plot that had several large tombs or crypts.

A tombstone near his feet was so old that the writing had disappeared entirely from its face.

There was no sign of life in the dead grounds that surrounded him.

He could not see anything but by stretching out his magical senses he noted a source of power not far from his current location. Either friend or foe he walked cautiously towards what he had detected.

A fog had begun to grow around his feet; turning around a corner he could just see a faint glow in the distance.

Even more cautiously he made his approach.

Suddenly agonizing pain impacted his scar.

"Quickly!" a raspy voices shouted "He is over there get him!"

Harry thumbed his ritual rings summoning his armour as two black robed wizards charged. Flicking his wand from its holster he fired off two bolts of lightning in quick succession only for the approaching wizards to dodge.

One jumped high; inhumanly so and landed atop him crushing him into the soft damp earth while the other drew his wand and move in from the side.

Harry struggled as claws scrapped at his chest. The wand wizard moved over him pointing down at his neck.

"Desist now!" the voice spoke in his ear, "One wrong move and your actually dead my boy."

Harry let go of his wand as the wizard pushed his wand hard against his neck.

The other stopped clawing at the rune armour and stood. The rebounding legs of a werewolf clearly visible under the robe.

Harry was forced to stand and walk towards a clearing where a small fire heated a large black cauldron.

Another black robed wizard stood over the cauldron stirring and adding a number of ingredients Harry could not readily identify.

"Sit down!" The wand wizard directed with a sharp prod to the neck.

Harry dropped against a tombstone and leant back. Black snake like ropes began to form around him from the earth.

The wand wizard leaned down and pulled a small vial from his robe. Taking a knife, he cut a jaggered slice along the underside of Harry's left forearm where the plates of the runic armour joined. Using the vial he collected a portion of blood.

Standing Harry watched the wound on his arm stop bleeding by itself. It did not heal but no more blood flowed from the cut.

The wand wizard walked over to the figure at the cauldron and handed over the vial of blood.

"We can begin the ritual!" The cauldron wizard announced.

Harry watched as the werewolf walked over and picked up a bundle and carried it carefully to the cauldron. Harry watched as a pale weak almost house elf sized and shaped man was lowering into the potion.

A sudden unnatural stiffness overtook him, Looking forward he noted that the wand wizard was weaving a stasis charm over him.

Soon he could only hear what was going on around him as his body began to go into the rigour of stasis.

The cauldron wizard chanted:

_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son._

_Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master._

_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe._

Harry felt the darkness of stasis begin to take him focusing he tried to overpower the will of the spell with his own but the magical exhaustion from the ordeals of the third task had left him drained and unable to put up a fight.

It was then that he felt it, a glimmer of gold in the darkness.

A familiar touch caressed his mind… Nym. It was Nym attempting to open a connection. He attempted to respond but the stasis had sapped his ability to do so.

He watched as she mentally climbed into his mind and body. It felt odd, like he was a statue or a suit of armour, watching someone walk by and be unable to move or talk.

He felt her link with him and look through his eyes. He could feel her will adding to his depleted powers.

Sight returned to him, he was still unable to move but soon he could see, feel and hear again.

Nym must have seen the figures approaching for he felt her attempt to will him to look in their direction.

Unbeknownst to her, her actions to turn his head broke the stasis and his senses returned full.

His read snapped to the left and he saw a pale figure emerge from the cauldron. A tall pale man.

"My god…" Nym's voice murmured in his mind "the DARK LORD rises…"


	71. Seventy-One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Harry Potter." The pale distorted figure approached "I see you have broken the stasis enchantment that Lucius had bestowed upon you."<p>

Harry just glared.

"You probably don't remember me, for the last time I had a REAL body was the night I attempted to kill you as a baby. During our recent encounter in the depths of Hogwarts I was at a disadvantage having to sustain myself off a lesser mage, but I assure you I am back, fighting fit and ready to finish the job."

"Well don't keep me waiting..." Harry growled "if you intend to kill me, just kill me."

"Oh my dear boy, I intend to keep you waiting, waiting a very long time indeed. For you see you are the only person who is able to kill me and I am the only person who can kill you. Or so it is prophesied."

"A prophesy… great more good news care to tell me it."

The reborn Voldemort shook his head "Sadly I knew only the first part of it when I came to kill you as a babe, it was not until I had my trusted follower bring me to the Department of Mysteries's, Hall of Prophesy, deep in the Ministry of Magic that I learnt of the full tale."

Voldemort held up what looked like a snow-globe:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

* * *

><p>"From just the first part I learnt that the one who would be my undoing would be male, born in the closing days of July of 1980, the year that the prophecy was made. That the parents of the chosen one would have defied me three times and lived to tell about it."<p>

"To my knowledge there were two boys born at that time with families that had thrice defied you." Harry commented.

"The Longbottoms..." Voldemort sneered "A choice, but one I did not have access to. I was left with you. Pettigrew gave up the secret and I found your family and my near destruction."

"So you intend to keep me locked up some place in the hopes of the prophecy protecting you. I doubt it."

"Prophesies are strong magic, but I do not give over to the credence that it would fully protect me from death. I have another plan for that my dear boy. No, I'm just hedging my bets either way."

"So why have me killed in the maze?"

"Alas my minion was a little over zealous in his approach, but spending so long in the confines of Azkaban tends to do that to a man."

"So there was someone in Hogwarts. The attack on Mad-Eye…"

Voldemort nodded, "Had been Plan A, but we found someone else, a better choice in the long run."

"How did you pull this off, how did you manage to do all this after you returned to your spirit form."

The Dark Lord sighed "Luck mostly; the resurrection of my former self during the opening of the chamber of secrets permitted me some of my powers. I summoned those of my loyal followers who would be of use and went from there. It has taken luck and determination to make it this far. But all has paid off as you can see."

"As is has for me." Harry groaned, struggling against the black ropes that bound him.

"A stasis charm is one thing, but in your magically depleted state you... my boy have no change of escaping my clutches again."

Voldemort turned and walked over to the wand wizard... Lucius Malfoy; grabbing his arm the Dark Lord lifted his robe revealing his mark upon the shoulder. Pressing a wand against the mark caused Lucius to scream.

Harry watched as dozens of black robed figures appeared around the graveyard. Some apparated while some appeared to fly from the sky unaided.

"You see my army still exits. They come when I call." Voldemort laughed aloud.

* * *

><p>{Nym?} Harry mentally asked.<p>

{Yes Harry.} The sound of her voice was so comforting, knowing while far away she was so near.

{Did you witness all of that?}

{Yes, you are in deep shit lover…}

{No different than usual… okay way different from usual but still on par with the norm.}

He could sense Nym rolling her eyes {So you going to break out of those restraints, go on a killing spree and end it there and then?}

{Wish I could, but I have no more fuel in the magic tank.) He sighed (My hands are burning and I feel so very much tired.}

(I cannot sense where you are. Do you have an idea?}

{None, it must be important. Perhaps even where Voldemort's father was buried considering his bone was needed for the resurrection ritual.}

{Riddle, wasn't his name Riddle, the boy from the chamber?}

{Yes but I fear it will be too late.}

A figure moved out of the shadows to his left.

{Nym someone is coming.}

A knife slid under the ropes. Harry looked up and only saw the mask of a death eater.

"Have you come to take me away?"

"Yes" The voice hissed "but not in the sense you may think."

"Snape?" Harry realised.

"We must hurry, the master has summoned all his minions, grab the cup and reverse the portkey to escape."

"What of you?" Concern for the potion master building "He will destroy you for this."

"Yes he will, but it was I who told him the prophesy in the first place, so it is I who should suffer for all that happened after."

The words were full of sorrow and Harry reached out a hand to comfort the man.

"My actions led to the death of my friend and I will atone." Snape stood and pulled Harry to his feet. "Now run!"

Harry moved fast, picking up his wand as he ran back the way he had come. He saw the cup on the ground and dove. Green spell fire narrowly missed his head as he activated the return spell.

{NYM!}

* * *

><p>Nym felt the surge of magic just as she heard his call.<p>

Harry reappeared above the remains of the hedge maze and began to fall.

Dashing forth upon her broom she caught him mid-air by the ankle and slowed his decent to the ground. Moody rushed forward with Madam Pomfrey in tow.

"Clear away!" The medi-witch ordered.

Nym knelt at his side, looking on with great concern as Harry was attended to.

"Alastor, get him to the infirmary right this instant!" was Madam Pomfrey's next command.

Moody nodded and began to levitate Harry off the Quidditch pitch toward the castle at a quick run. Nym followed close behind as a crowd had begun to form in their wake.

Once they had made the medical ward, Madam Pomfrey began to perform more complex diagnostic spells.

"He is extremely magically drained; I'm amazed he is even alive. He has lost a lot of blood from a wound on his left arm and has several contusions all over in general." She paused and grabbed a row of potions "He has been through the thick of something terrible, but if he has lived this long he will undoubtedly survive my healing."

Nym relaxed a little. The room had already begun to fill with the more senior of professors. Dumbledore stood in one corner speaking quietly with professor McGonagall.

The door burst open and Ludo Bagman and Mister Crouch Sr. entered the room.

"Is he going to be fine?" Ludo asked drawing near.

Madam Pomfrey cringed at the interruption "He will as long as I'm left in peace to tend to him.

"That is very unfortunate." Ludo hissed, drawing his wand, a green spell already forming on the tip.

Faster than Nym could draw her wand, the door to the infirmary slammed open revealing a black robed man.

"LUDO!" the man called flinging a reductor at Ludo's back. One moment Ludo stood over Harry ready to cast a killing spell the next he was gone in a fine pink mist of blood.

All wands in the room drew onto the figure in the doorway.

Dumbledore stepped forward just as the figure collapsed forward, a torrent of blood falling from the left sleeve of the robe.

Lifting the hood revealed Severus Snape.


	72. Seventy-Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry woke to bright lights and the sound of whispered conversation.<p>

He could not move but wherever he was he was warm and pain free a marked difference to when he last had his eyes open.

Closing his eyes against the glare he tried to sense who was around him and locked onto the most familiar in the room.

"Nym, you are there aren't you?" He croaked; his voice dry and harsh.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake." It was good to hear her voice.

"Is everything ok, I feel weightless while at the same time heavy. I'm not able to move. It's so bright."

He felt the lights dim and the ambient noise stop. Opening his eyes slowly the first thing he say was Nym looking down at him her hair a dull brown.

"What's got you so worried?" He asked.

"You've been in a coma for over a week." She replied.

"That's not anything too new for me?"

Nym shook her head, "Madam Pomfrey and Veta have been working round the clock to stabilize you. Every time they think they have got you on the mend you seem to take a turn for the worst."

"The cause? And why can I not move."

"Well you're currently submerged in a potion tub containing a mix of phoenix tears, freely given unicorn blood and some basilisk venom of all things."

"That bad?" He queried.

"Yeah. Apparent you had a ritual performed on you and it drained a lot of your magic even after you had used do much in the third task that your magical core became unstable. Blood replenishes and comfort cares could not help."

"Can I get up now." It was a statement more than a question.

Harry felt arms encircle his body as he was lifted out and onto a soft mattress.

He saw Moody, Helga and even Scythe out the corner of his eye.

"Now please stay still Mister Potter as we remove the body-bind." It was Madam Pomfrey voice.

One moment he felt stiff as a board the next he could move.

Rising up slowly with the help of Nym he was surprised to see how many people where watching on.

"So what did I miss?" He asked the assembled crowd.

"Aye, there be some good news, some bad news and aye I say some really bad news." Moody noted.

"Good, bad then ugly."

"Well you won the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"OK?" Harry paused "Please keep the cup as far away from me as possible."

"The bad news is that Ludo Bagman attempted to kill you while you were unconscious, he was killed by Snape moments before he could cast a killing spell at you."

"I was told there was a mole for Voldemort here at Hogwarts. And I guess the really bad news is Voldemort has risen."

"Aye, I figured you knew the Dark Lord had returned. My other news is Snape was tortured and nearly killed for setting you free."

Harry looked around at the other beds and noticed another person at rest a few wards down.

"Is he ok?" Harry posed, fearing the worst.

Madam Pomfrey walked over "He is in worst shape than you were, he may not ever regain consciousness again."

"We are not sure about what happened, he showed signs of Cruciatus exposure." Dumbledore interjected "As he has yet to return to us. But he has lost his left arm undoubtedly he somehow severed his connection with the dark lord once and for all for his dark mark is no longer present."

"I was told that only death or destroying your magical core will free you of the mark."

"Perhaps, but his core is still intact, it is just the man himself that is lost."

Harry got off the bed gingerly. All eyes upon him as he walked over to the still form of the potions professor.

He placed his left hand upon the man's forehead, and incidentally noticed the new jiggered scar he had acquired along his forearm.

Without knowing why or how, he forced a little bit of magic into his palm and let it flow from him into Snape.

Drawing back he watched as Snape's eyes began to flicker under his closed eyelids, a moment longer and his eyes snapped open.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Snape roared glaring at Harry.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over performing a diagnostic spell.

"I have no idea what he did but your awake." The medi-witch declared looking at Harry.

Harry put up his hands defensively and shook his head "Don't look at me, I have no idea what I did either I just happened."

Snape lifted himself up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What he did was send a surge into my magical core and forced my conscious back to the surface. It was utterly terrifying being pulled from my body. I thought I was dying for a moment."

Snape stood shakily and stepped forward wrapping Harry in a one armed hug.

"Thank-you, thank-you."

Harry hugged him back "No, thank you for freeing me."

* * *

><p>With everyone cleared by Madam Pomfrey and Veta the assembled went to the great hall.<p>

All the student had returned home for the end of school year the day prior and only the teachers and those waiting for Harry to revive had remained on the grounds.

Neville, Luna and the twins, along with Daphne and Tracy were already seated at a large round table in the middle of the room. The long house tables had been pushed to the sides.

When everyone had passed on their best wishes and had been seated, all eyes then turned to Snape.

"So what happened Severus" Dumbledore enquired.

"I was searching the Maze for Harry like the rest of us when I felt my mark summon me. For nearly fourteen years it has been silent. But I knew then the worst. Without delay I made it to the churchyard at Little Hangleton. That's the place where this all occurred by the way."

Snape paused and looked directly at Harry.

"The Dark Lord had already been regenerated into something so vile and snakelike; his body has been warped by the dark magic. Amycus Carrow had brewed a potion with the help of Lucius and Fenir. I saw Harry tired up under a gravestone being taunted by the Dark Lord. When the Dark Lord went to speak with his followers to berate and punish them for not coming to find him sooner I went and freed Harry."

Sanpe paused again and looked at Dumbledore.

"Apparently, Alecto Carrow had smuggled the Dark Lord into the Department of Mysteries, Hall of Prophesies to steal the Prophesy."

Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Anyway after I freed Harry I knew the Dark Lord would have sensed my treachery. I got Harry away via the portkey but was pulled back by my mark. HE went on to torture me for a short while, it felt like an age in HIS hands. I saw a knife in the ground, a ritual blade, the one that may have been used to carve your arm Harry. I used it to slice my own arm free and sever the dark mark from my core. With the last of my strength I apparated away and returned here to Hogwarts just as Ludo was going to kill Harry."

"Aye, but how did you know of the mole?"

Snape sighed "When I arrived at the churchyard at Little Hangleton, I took stock of who was there, the Dark Lord spoke of a loyal minion at Hogwarts. All of the Death Eater not in Azkaban were in attendance. So that left either a new unknown death eater or an old death eater that was supposed to be in Azkaban or dead. The way HE talked spoke of an old faithful servant. And the only Death Eater not in Azkaban at this moment is Bartemius Crouch Jr. A person that was supposed to have died in Azkaban years ago."

"He did not die…" Said a voice from the doors of the great hall.

Harry turned to see Mister Crouch Sr. enter the room.

"I loved my son, but my ailing wife loved him more, one day using polyjuice she changed places with him in his cell. She died and was buried in his place. While I hid my son at my home. He one greatest wish had been to see the Quidditch World Cup and for his good behaviour I sent him with our house elf under an invisibility cloak to the Event last summer. He subsequently escaped and summoned several of this fellow death eaters to cause the riots. That is all I knew of him till now."

The man turned and left the room, leaving a stunned silence.

* * *

><p>Harry turned back to Snape.<p>

"But how did you know it was Ludo being impersonated?"

Snape sneered "Well beside the fact that he was standing over your inert form in the infirmary ready to cast the killing cures… Only two people could exert control over the tri-wizard tournament. Ludo Bagman and Crouch Sr. But of the two only Ludo was at the Quidditch World Cup. He was the announcer. Crouch Sr. was out of the country at the time setting things up with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. Everything started at the Quidditch World Cup. Add into the fact that those two Gryffindor troublemakers have been pestering Ludo the whole year…"

Fred and George stood up "Yeah, we made a bet with him at the Quidditch cup, we won and he never paid. Refused to acknowledge us. Said he had no idea what we were talking about."

Snape waived them away "Ludo said something odd to me he told me that if there's something he hated more than any other, it's a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on their master when he needed them most."

Harry smiled "But basically it was the fact he was standing over me with a wand right?"

"That is correct Mister Potter, 5 points."


	73. Seventy-Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>After a mostly quiet lunch everyone parted ways.<p>

Harry led Nym, Daphne and Tracy out to the great lake.

It felt odd not having his protective robes on while walking the grounds. It was both liberating and unnerving at the same time. However Dumbledore had assured him that a protective barrier had been erected around Hogwarts perimeter in readiness for the summer break.

Sitting down underneath an old willow tree on the lake shore he felt a cool summer breeze begin to blow.

"So who won the House Cup this year?"

Daphne smiled as she answered "Well without the Quidditch Cup this year it was all up to academics and detentions. Ravenclaw naturally won."

Harry threw back his head and laughed "Guess Hermonie was pleased."

"I think she was more worried about you…" Nym commented, brushing a strand of his long hair out of his face "She came to visit you for an hour each day until Dumbledore sent her home with the rest? She would have stayed by her muggle parents insisted she come home."

Harry nodded sadly, making a mental note to send her a letter later explaining all that had happened and that he was alright.

His next question regarded the negations between the girls families. Tracy answered first.

"Dad has agreed to all the terms, he never expected someone would ever be interested in me, let alone The-Great-Harry-Potter." Tracy added the last bit with finger quotes.

Daphne sighed "My father however is resolved to see what the Dark Lord wants. The Greengrass family has stuck firmly within the grey for generations but with how our line has dwindled and the marriage contract for Astoria to the Malfoys already set. He believes it may be more profitable to side with the Dark."

Harry nodded taking it all in, "Has any word of Voldemort's return been made public?"

Shaking her head, Nym answered the question, "Barnabas refused to print anything until he saw you. No one could really confirm the story and not even the Holy Hierophant made a comment of strange happenings of the third task."

"We need to get the story out there…" Harry said "regardless of the sensational nature it must be told. Dumbledore won't force the issue and the ministry will dig in its heels to the bitter end. No one will want to acknowledge the bastards return, but word must get out."

"That's all well and good Harry" Daphne replied "but what proof can you offer? Even with a memory and an official statement the populace will just go on with their lives until Voldemort come knocking on their doors."

Harry looked out towards the lake as the giant squid picked up one of the Hogwarts boats that had come free of its mooring, pushing gently back to shore.

"I'm not sure…" Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes "What happened to Fleur and Victor?"

Nym moved closer, "Understandably a bit shook up; Fleur more so than Victor. A few cuts and bruises, nothing a night in the infirmary didn't set right. Victor was concerned with your recovery. They both returned home with the rest yesterday."

"Pity" Harry shrugged, "I had wanted to say goodbye."

"Well Fleur left you a letter and Hermione will be seeing Victor over the summer, they plan to go skiing in the Swiss Alps."

"Quite scandalous that." Tracy winked, nudging Daphne with her elbow, causing the blonde girl to blush deeply.

Nym grinned mischievously, "It looks like you've missed your chance with her Harry."

It was Harry's turn to blush; knowing full well the implications of Nym's comment.

Daphne looked at Nym, "I guess your relationship is out of the bag. The way you fawned over him in the infirmary, not to mention the mid-air catch you made in front of everyone on the Quidditch pitch."

Nym sniffed, straightening her back. "I was just doing my job saving the Boy-Who-Lived." Her eyes sharpened towards Tracy "And NO ONE will blab about the infirmary."

Harry looked up, "Why? What happened in the infirmary?"

Tracy giggled "Miss love slave there was found curled up beside you in bed two nights running."

Harry looked at Nym, "Well that's not too bad."

Tracy giggled again, "Starkers!"

* * *

><p>As Harry walked back to the castle, having left the girls to their own devices, he saw the twins heading towards the gate to hogsmead.<p>

"You two heading home?"

"Well we are going…" Fred began.

"…to stop by Zonko's first." George finished.

"Well speaking of Zonko's, I figure since Ludo never repaid his debt and…"

"And we seriously doubt he EVER will." George added.

"A lost cause indeed." Fred noted.

Harry handed George a pouch.

"What's this?" George asked opening the bag carefully.

"My winnings from the tournament. There yours."

George looked at his brother. "I'm sure I speak for Fred when I say we cannot accept this."

Harry waved the bag away. "Hate to say it, as it make me sound a snob, but ten thousand galleons is pocket change to me."

"But…" Both said in unison but were stalled by Harry raising his hand.

"Look at it this way. You've always wanted to open your own joke shop. So consider this money a loan for life. Build your dream."

Fred turned to George, "We still couldn't… could we?"

George grinned, "I think we could Fred."

Harry smiled and clapped his hands, "It's settled then, so mote it be."

Harry turned and walked away, leaving the two older boys silent for the first time in their lives.

* * *

><p>Harry met Neville in the entrance way. Both gave a knowing nod before they made their way down into the dungeons.<p>

Coming to the potion classroom door they knocked.

"Enter!" Came a terse reply from within.

Harry pushed open the door and looked around the room.

Cauldrons and potion ingredients lay strewn across the floor. Piles of shattered vials were scattered about the room.

Snape turned to them and growled "Have you come to see how I'm doing?"

Harry bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Snape held up a knife and pointed around the room. "Waving a wand needs only one hand. Proper chopping and slicing of potion ingredients requires two."

Snape moved to his desk at the front of the room still swinging the knife back and forth.

"Some potions need to be stirred precisely as ingredients are added. Self-string ladles or spoons don't quite cut it. That's why they are banned in my classroom."

Neville moved forward, "I'm sure there have been other potion masters in the same situation."

Snape nodded "Gregor the One Ladle. Born with only one arm and no legs. He spent his entire life learning the simmering arts. I have spent my entire brewing life using both hands. It may take me years to relearn everything I already know."

"What about a silvered limb?" Harry posed, tapping his leg "It works for me."

Snape rolled up his sleeve. The arm; missing from the left bicep onwards.

"The ritual knife cut deep." Snape noted "It severed my arm down to my magical core. Such transfigurations will never work as my core no longer flows along that path."

"So you intend to do what?" Harry asked "Give up your life's work?"

"GIVE UP!" Snape roared, hurling the knife across the room, "What choice do I have but to learn a lifetime of skills from scratch. Magic only gets you so far. Potion making is an ART! A skill refined over a life time! A skill I know we will need to face the Dark Lord soon."

An interesting though entered Harry's mind. "Then all we need to do is get you a new arm."

* * *

><p>Harry picked a small red coloured stone from his robe and handed it to Snape.<p>

Walking around the potion professor, Harry placed both hands on Snape's shoulders.

"I hope this works." Harry whispered in Snape's ear, "Like most things I do this is the first time I've tried this."

Harry focused and sensed Snape's aura. A huge section to one side was missing. Focusing on that missing section he began to form the idea of an arm.

It was not perfect, it didn't have to be. He hoped so anyway.

* * *

><p>Neville watched on as the small red gem in Snape's hand began to pulse with energy.<p>

It appeared to slowly melt into a red droplet upon Snape's palm. After a while the droplet began to move. Slowly, at first it spread out, but then it began to flow up Snape's arm. Twisting around the flesh leaving lines of runic writing in the skin.

Snape did not move; his eyes locked onto the growing runes now forming on his skin.

He felt a sensation of power course along his flesh moving from his right palm across his body and culminating at the stump at his left.

Searing pain began to apex at his left shoulder. He could feel Harry's hands trace down his body.

Unable to resist no knowing, he looked to his left and gasped.

Where the stump had been was now a glowing red mass of energy. Harry's hand was moving along this energy, pushing and prodding it into shape.

* * *

><p>Harry sagged slightly, feeling the strain of his work get to him.<p>

He stepped back and admired his handiwork.

Snape turned to him as the glowing dissipated revealing a new left arm.

"How can this be?" Snape stuttered.

Harry smiled softly "It's not exactly what you may think it is."

Snape flexed his fingers. "It's a new limb?"

"But not yours, you can thank Lord Prewett, I used the energy from his spirit to make a soul gem months ago. Essentially taking his magical core and separating (ripping) his conscious from it then using the magical core to make a purely magical equivalent of a philosopher's stone. A source of pure magical energy I can carry around with me and use whenever I need it."

"That… that sort of magic is unheard of?" Snape commented.

"No it's just never been refined as much as I have made it. A person's magical core replenishes over time, a soul gem is just a magical core on its own. A magical core also strengthens as it is used, so does a soul gem. I've made a set of armour for Nym out of five compatible soul gems."

"But what is this?" Snape asked lifting his reformed left arm once more.

Harry smiled again "I sensed the damage to your aura. I essentially took the core of the soul gem and affixed it to yours repairing the damage, destroying the soul gem in the process. After that I just willed your core to transfigure a limb the same way Nym morphs her body by altering her core. Don't worry about it reverting to nothing, it is part of you now and forever. Don't lose this one OK."

"How did you come up with all this?" Snape asked "Such a thing is amazing."

"Strangely enough it was ice-cream." Harry grinned, "Years ago Nym showed me how Florian Fortescue made a plate shrink to store ice-cream using a passive rune. One night I was playing around with the magical essences of those I had faced and killed. It was all new to me and I was growing annoyed at having these seemingly ghost-like spirits haunt me constantly, their feelings of hate were oppressive. That night I discovered I could separate the mortal conscious yet still retain the magical core. All that was left was to let the mortal conscious pass over like a normal ghost will do once it's magical core is depleted, the core acting as an anchor to our plane of existence. You keep what you kill after all."

"And the rest?" Neville enquired, still shocked.

Harry shrugged "Just came up with it just now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: As you can see we are firmly leaving canon from now on. There is no real way to follow the books after all that has been written in these last few chapters and whilst events from the later books may appear I can assure you they are only to add to this story.<strong>

**I do hope you enjoy this story. I enjoy writing this story and hope to keep a steady pace of chapters into the future.**

**All I ask in return is that you please review. I like reviews as they let me know if I should keep writing or not.**

**- Death7270**


	74. Seventy-Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry felt a feeling of utter relief wash over him as he stepped out the Donjon fireplace.<p>

Nym had returned, after packing her essentials, to escort him to the central hogsmeade floo fireplace.

As her posting had drawn to a close she had been given the entire summer off by Alastor. She may be reassigned to the hogsmeade watch or she could receive a new posting altogether. Either way she would get the chance to spend the summer with Harry.

Harry stepped sharply to the left of the fireplace allowing Nym an unobstructed landing as she tumbled arcoss the floor.

"Fucking damn floo network!" She cursed, rolling to look up at Harry "It's only because my centre of gravity is off because of the changes I make."

"The change back to natural before you use the floo." Harry advised as he helped her back to her feet.

It was as he was brushing the collection of soot from her clothes that Jasper made his appearance, slithering out of one of the specially made holes in the wall that allowed him to quickly travel the length and breadth of the Donjon.

"Master…" he hissed, "you hath returned."

Harry knelt, putting out his hand so the red tree snake could curl about his wrist.

"How goes the hunt?" Harry asked in pastletounge.

Jasper bobbed his head "Better than at Hogwarts. Many field mice have I eaten here."

Harry stroked Jasper behind the eyes feeling the snake tense and vibrate as if purring.

Nym just looked at the two of them "If you two are done, I would like to get some heavy petting myself."

* * *

><p>Moving from the main entrance where the fireplace had deposited them. They walked up the tower towards the upper section where the living quarters resided.<p>

Harry having been away the entire year got the chance to admire the changes that had occurred.

Most of the inner structure had been completed when he had left for Hogwarts in September, but none of the decorating had even been suggested.

Now tapestries and ornaments lined the halls and corridors they passed. Most were clearly new pieces but some were older from the Black ancestral family vault, courtesy of Sirius.

Harry had yet to gain access to the Potter's vaults and the heirlooms within.

Rounding a corner, they nearly bumped into Remus.

"Harry!" The ex-professor exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Harry grinned "Moony, it's been too long."

"I was just on my way down to greet you at the entrance but alas you've beat me up. What do you think of the place now?"

"It looks great. Your doing?"

"Mostly…" Remus nodded "I've not had much to do besides keep Sirius out of trouble. He keeps trying to burn down Black Manor."

Nym leaned forward and gave Remus a kiss on the cheek "You've moved in with him haven't you?"

"It's like the days back in school all over. We're old friends and I have company on the full moon."

Remus looked guiltily at Nym.

Nym simply smiled and punched him in the arm good naturedly "Never you mind that, I haven't turned once, its fine."

Remus nodded.

"What of Sirius?" Harry enquired.

"Well if you keep walking, I'll keep talking."

They moved on, passing the fake throne-esk room with its silent guards standing at attention.

Remus began "The case is being stalled from up on high."

Harry frowned "How so?"

"Well the ministry admits that Sirius was imprisoned wrongfully and illegally held without cause or investigation. This was established in the Supreme Wizengamot at the Pettigrew trial. However before approval for him to become your proper guardian can be officiated, that actual actions that went into preventing him being your guardian must be over turned."

"Those being."

"Sirius went to Azkaban and according to your parents' wishes should he be unavailable, your care falls to the Longbottoms, as they were unsuitable due to the curse damage in fell to Dumbledore. It was specifically requested that you never go to your aunt but as Dumble dore was your legal guardian he overruled that and placed you in their care." Remus sighed "Currently Dumbledore is your legal magical guardian and as you are not of age is also your Wizengamot representative. What we need to do is pose that because Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned the position as your guardian is rightfully his and should be returned. The supreme Wizengamot agreed with that but an injunction by Dumbledore stated that this case was unprecedented and should be shown before the Full Wizengamot."

"It's a delay. He holds my seats so long as I'm under seventeen and Sirius is not my magical guardian."

"We have to now wait for the sitting of the next Full Wizengamot in January, at which point Dumbledore will be forced to abstain due to conflict and the other members will vote on the matter. Currently there is three Upper Wizengamot cases dealing with the reparations for Sirius imprisonment, the inquest into the other secret prisoners of Azkaban and the civil guardianship of the Black Estates."

Harry shrugged "Looks Like I will be waiting till I'm seventeen before I can do what I need to do."

"Hopefully it won't be too late." Nym noted.

* * *

><p>Reaching the living area, they were greeted in turn by Helga, Nym's parents and Sirius.<p>

Sirius was looking much better than when Harry had first seen him.

"Well I think you two have some explaining to do." Andy declared holding up a copy of the Holy Hierophant. "You remember that exposé she did when you attended the Champions' Ball, this is part two."

Harry sighed and took the proffered newspaper.

_**Scandalous Exploits P2. by Rita Skeeter**_

_What an amazing year we have been having and I for one have been shocked by what I have seen happening in our countries greatest school of magic._

_Lord Harry James Potter made a splash on the social scene last Easter by bring not one but two partners to the event._

_One, Miss Daphne Greengrass, his "supposed" long term girlfriend and Yule Ball partner._

_And Miss Tracy Davies, friend to Miss Daphne Greengrass._

_It has now been revealed that just before the Quidditch World Cup, Lord Potter went to Paris and consorted with an older woman. Seen together at several Parisian landmarks. Lord Potter, just a few days short of his fifteenth birthday was seen upon the balcony of the hotel; "Saint James Paris", completely nude and holding an equally nude woman in his arms._

_And what I say is not idle speculation or rumour. Pictured in our article bellow is one of several photographs of him liaising with said woman. Does she look familiar?_

_It is this reporter's professional opinion that the woman he was seen in Paris with is none other than Hit Wizard Nymphadora Tonks, Currently Magical Patrol Watch Commander of the Hogsmeade region._

_A woman he was also seen dancing with at the Champions' Ball._

_How can we let such moral injustice occur in our society. _

_Rita Skeeter signing off._

* * *

><p>The remainder of the page was filled with moving wizard pictures of Nym and his time in Paris, the more sensational parts blotted out. A full quarter of the page was filled with a portrait shot of Nym wearing her formal Hit Wizard dress robes, most likely acquired at the Champions' Ball. Underneath in bold text was the word "PAEDOPHILE".<p>

"Care to explain?" Andy prompted.

Ted held up his hand to stall his wife "We both have known something has been happening between you two for quite a while. More than once we have seen you sneak about at night…"

Andy picked up the conversation "Care to explain how you were so careless to let this get out?"

* * *

><p>A meeting was quickly set up with Nym's boss Alastor Gumboil and Barnabas Cuffe of the Daily Prophet.<p>

"The edition you're looking at is the advanced copy sent to the ministry for proofing, I intercepted it and had it sent over. All going well it will be sent for printing and dispatched late tomorrow." Barnabas noted.

"If this gets out Tonks your career is over, not that you're breaking the law." Alastor stated "Age of consent is Fifteen in France take a month is tolerance and I've checked with the French liaison officer and you as consenting persons fit the bill even if Harry was just shy of his fifteenth birthday."

Nym sulked "So why will my career suffer?"

"Sadly, anything that draws negative attention to a ministry officer tends to lead to such. An investigation will occur regardless, where there is smoke theirs fire, they will knowingly suspect you of breaking the consenting age law of Britain but unless there is physical evidence here in Britain they will not have the evidence to compel a Veritaserum warrant for questioning."

Harry looked to the Daily Prophet's editor, "What can we do Barnabas?"

"Grin and bear it." The man shook his head, "I gather eventually you two will want to officially announce your relationship?" Harry and Nym both nodded "Then all I can suggest is you announce it tonight and we print the article in all the major news. Rita will run her article and it will look like she is trying to smear your good name. We don't have to send an advanced copy of our newspaper to the ministry as all our printing editors are ministry approved."

"What you think Mister Gumboil?"

"It will cause a stir in the ministry and I doubt they will ever trust you again together, as for the past two years they have been under the impression you are just acquaintances and not even friends. Either way your career is besmudged, however what of your negotiations with the Greengrass and Davies families?"

Harry thumped his brow "Davies is in regardless and I was so sure the Greengrass's were going to take the bait but with this shit happening I could lose them."

Barnabas nodded "We will run the articles as a central piece in the early and morning editions, you need to visit the Greengrass tonight and win their favour."

Harry smiled, "Guess I will just have to make Daphne's dad an offer he can't refuse…"


	75. Seventy-Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nym returned to placate her mother while Harry sent word to Daphne that he would be making a surprise visit to see her father later on.<p>

He then went to his study. It was a new addition that had not been finished before he left for the school year.

The room had a comfortable set of chairs and a writing desk connected to an automated letter tube that would dispatch missives directly to the Donjon owlery for delivery.

He sat at the desk and first penned a letter to Hermione, explaining he was back to good health, would be ok and that he would see her in the new school year if not earlier.

That out of the way he wrote a formal request to see Ragnok, the goblin king, at his soonest availability. No sooner than he had sent the message than there was a knock at the door.

Helga entered and bowed showing Ragnok into the room.

"I received your letter and was straight over, how can I be of assistance Harry?"

Harry smiled and waved for Ragnok to sit in one of the room's comfy sofa chairs.

"The walls must have ears for you to be here that fast." Harry commented looking towards Helga who smiled nervously.

"In a way, all your goblin mail is delivered directly to my office."

Harry nodded his head with a grin "Lets just leave well enough alone, tell me what you know of the Greengrass family."

"Not much more than what I told you last winter." Ragnok said curtly "The Greengrass family barely date back to renaissance. They have been traders and have run import export companies for generations. They are considered to be part of the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight'. That is the twenty-eight British families that were still truly pure-blood by the 1930s."

"What of the current generation?" Harry enquired.

"There is only three Greengrass's left. Count Greengrass and his two daughters, Countess Greengrass died giving bith to Astoria, the youngest."

Harry cricked his neck and leaned back "What of the count himself?"

"I have had few dealing with him directly. It was said that when he was younger he was a vain and greedy man. Financially, when the family fell to him he spent more than a decade investing in the business and eventually doubled the family coffers. Older and wiser he took a wife and raised a family. But when his wife died so did his ambition, he has no male heir and no intension of seeking to do so. Instead he has devoted himself to amassing power."

"Power?" Harry frowned "Not wealth?"

"Yes, he has all the galleons he could ever want to live a life of luxury for him and his children, he wants power to brand the greengrass name into history. He sold his youngest daughters hand to the Malfoys so he could have influence over the ministry. He intended to secure his eldest to the Nott family but that was halted when you put forth your offer."

"Why the Nott's?"

Ragnok grumbled "Like the Malfoys the Notts hold a great deal of influence in the ministry. But where the Malfoys target the office of the Minister of Magic the Notts control the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Harry nodded "And it Count Greengrass, being the head of an import/export group could use that influence…"

"To send the Greengrass family international." Ragnok finished.

"But would I not be a better person to gain influence over, what with my seats on the Wizengamot?" Harry posed to the goblin.

"In the long run perhaps, but Greengrass already has ties with the Malfoys and with the apparent rise of the dark lord it may serve him better to be tied with the dark than with you. Count Greengrass is a good man who only wishes for his family to survive whatever war is brewing and if that means serving the dark then I'm sure he is prepared to do so."

Harry mulled over the goblin kings words until a sudden realisation struck.

"I think I can make an offer he cannot refuse."

* * *

><p>At a little past seven in the evening.<p>

Harry, dressed in his finest robes departed the Donjon with Nym and Scythe in tow. Nym was dressed in her official Hit Wizard dress robes while Scythe looked every bit as menacing as Scythe generally looked.

Together the three looked quite impressive.

They arrived just outside the entrance to Greengrass Manor, a plantation estate in the south of Sussex. As they walked to the manor house they passed several lavish displays of wealth, namely a giant fountain with the Greengrass name and motto inscribed in gold.

Once at the main doors Harry nodded to Nym who knocked loudly against the solid oak doors with her battle stave.

A small house elf popped into existence and looked at them carefully before enquiring if they had an appointment.

Nym leaned down and glared at the creature. "Tell your master that Lord Harry James Potter is here and if he even THINKS of sending us away I will blast down this door."

The house elf visibly shook as it bowed and popped away,

Nym turned back to Harry and shrugged.

{Best I could do on short notice.}

Harry just nodded curtly but inwardly smiled.

A few minutes passed before the doors opened and they were escorted to a sitting room off the main hall.

Harry strode towards the couch and sat. Not even bothering to rise as the doors at the other end of the room slammed open.

"How dare you come to MY house and threaten ME!" A man bellowed as he walked towards them.

"Sit down Count Greengrass." Harry directed curtly.

"Why you insolent brat…" His retort was cut off by Scythe drawing a long nasty looking dagger and placing it against the enraged man's throat.

Harry looked up at the man, "I said SIT DOWN!"

Scythe gently pushed the man into a chair opposite Harry before sheathing the blade.

Count Greengrass glared daggers at Harry, "If you think you can come here and force me into giving you my daughter, you have another thing coming. I would gladly sign her over to the DARK LORD himself before I would kowtow to your impudence."

Harry took his time before replying, "I will make this very simple Count Greengrass, you will accept the offer I now give you or I will simply take what I want from you and don't think I cannot. I will simply challenge you to a duel and crush you with a flick of my wrist. You are after all one of the last Greengrass's as I am the last Potter."

Count Greengrass visibly gulped.

"You, Count Greengrass are an intelligent man; you have built an empire of business the likes of which your forefathers never envisioned. However you family line will be nowhere to be found one generation hence. I offer you this, I offer you me and with me come influence and power the likes you have wanted all your life."

"What use is your name, you hold no sway with anyone but the goblins, a festering pack of gold misering animals."

Harry sensed Scythe tense beside him. "I would be careful what I say around my companion. But what you say is true. I have only gold and no influence in the areas you desire. My Wizengamot seats how been sequestered till I'm of age. What can I offer you of REAL worth to you here and now."

"Speak plainly!" Count Greengrass shouted.

"I can offer you a seat on the Order of Light Council."

Harry watched the man's eyes widen ever so slightly

"All the power and influence over every light family in wizarding Britain and better yet I do not care if you have dealing with the Dark."

"Surely you jest, the Order of Light Council have been a bunch of puritans for eons."

"Let's just say it's under new management."

Nym drew out a piece of parchment and laid it on the table.

Harry leaned forward and proffered a blood quill "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

><p>"So he signed?" Sirius asked<p>

"He took it hook, line and sinker. I must admit he will be an asset on the council."

"But why all the theatrics?" Remus queried "Why not just lead with the offer?"

"Because of the dominance of it all, I needed a powerful bargaining position that I did not hold. He could have refused. Now he believes I'm the devil incarnate who he just sold his daughter to."

"But when the story comes out tomorrow?" Sirius noted.

"He won't care, by now Daphne will have informed him of the entire scam we played upon him. He may be angry but I figure with a man as such as he I will have earned his respect as well as ire. Plus he still gets to keep his winning only now he knows the game he was playing."


	76. Seventy-Six (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry felt incredibly tired.<p>

The meeting, the announcement and everything else had turned the first day of holidays into a nightmare. But now it was over and he could finally relax.

Nym guided him to his new room, an apartment style penthouse on the uppermost visible floor of the Donjon.

With the secret out to all those residing under the Donjon's roof Nym was free to do as she pleased.

And she was pleasing to do a lot.

Harry just looked at her as she stripped him of his clothes.

She just smiled, "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

Harry nodded "Amen to that sister."

"Well I'm in no mood to sleep and judging by how hard you are right now you're in no mood to sleep either. 

Nym prodded him towards the king sized bed in the middle of the bedroom. She stripped off her robes and let them drop to the ground. All the while admiring Harry's muscles and toned body. Several new cuts and grazes had been added since she had last seen him undressed.

"You know if you keep getting into trouble I will have nothing left to fuck come next year."

Harry just ginned at the statement, hoping to all that was good that they never have to find out. He turned and watched as Nym reverted to her natural, beautiful self.

"Aren't you a bit overdressed for this party?" He noted admiring her form.

She still work her bra and panties; soft velvety black lace that hid little from his gaze. They had been sized for her shorter, more compact form and now her bra was straining to hold back her increased bust.

Nym breathed in forcing her chest outwards ever so slightly. Harry saw the material stretch momentary before it tore setting her cleavage free. It was incredibly sexy.

"Better?" she asked dropping her quickly dampening panties.

Harry just sat on the edge of the bed admiring her beauty in all its natural glory.

"Shocked speechless love, I've got a cure for that."

Nym sashayed forward and dropped to her knees before him. Pushing him back she watched his already hard cock rise to full and heavy strength.

"My grandma, what big balls you have." Nym said coyly as she hefted their weight in her palm.

Harry groaned at her touch "The better to feed you seed with."

Nym grinned wrapping her fist around the base of his shaft, eliciting another groan from Harry, "My grandma, what a thick cock you have."

She began to pump up and down, milking precum from his tip.

Harry could only moan incomprehensibly.

"My grandma, what a tasty cock you have."

Nym drew him into her mouth and sucked hard and deep, savouring his taste as if it was a long forgotten treat.

After what felt like hours she drew her lips off him and stood up over him.

"This is the part where little red riding hood devours the wolf."

Nym ever so slowly lowered her heated core down upon his rod. Her juices were flowing freely without any help from her gifts. He felt strong between her legs and as she rode him into the bed she could feel him strengthen even more.

Just as she felt like he was about to spill all his pent up seed into her she felt him roll her onto her back. Now over her he pushed hard and deep stroking his cock along her inner tunnel with each movement.

"I think this is where harry after weeks of being only able to dream fuck you in his imagination gets to unload all his built up pressure inside the woman he loves."

Nym licked her lips and wrapped her legs around his waist affording him a much deeper penetration.

Harry yelled her name as he bucked hard and deep within her, mashing his hips against hers as his cum spilled within her.

* * *

><p>"My goddness Harry, that felt great."<p>

Harry stood and admired her laying on the bed. Her silver hair was mussed and tangled with the bed covers. Her legs were spread wide and a copious amount of his essence flowed freely from her.

"If anyone came in right now and saw me like this they'd think I'd been gang raped and boy do I feel it in all the right places."

Harry bushed her thigh with his hand. "Turn over."

Nym looked at him as he stroked his length back to life. "Why?"

"I said so." He growled.

Nym rolled and stuck her but in the air. She turned her head and watched as he pulled her legs off the bed forcing her face into the blankets.

A moment later she felt him push against her tight rosebud of a sphincter. She relaxed to allow him to enter. He felt so big. The feeling of fullness making her shudder in excitement.

He gripped the back of her shoulders and began to thrust into her.

Shallow thrusts at first, growing deeper and harder.

"God you so tight like this." He hissed.

"I'm a metamorph I can be as tight as you or I want."

He groaned as she began to flex her muscles,

"You like that Harry, you like butt fucking your Nympho-dora."

Harry plunged into her as much as possible.

Nym snaked a hand to her clit, felling their mixed juices flow slickly down her thickly to the floor.

"Spank me Harry" Nym called, "hit me, rape my arse if you want… just make me feel it!"

Harry sighed and Nym felt a tentative slap against her right buttocks. Growing bolder Harry rained down slap after slap until her bottom was bright red.

Nym convulsed as her orgasm peaked, the vibrations trigger harry's own lust filled need and he withdrew spilling his second load of seed across Nym bottom and back.

"Hmm" Nym purred "that was good, I love a little rough and tumble every now and then."

* * *

><p>Harry dropped to the bed spent for the second time and tired.<p>

Nym slinked up the bed and stretched.

"I feel sticky all over" She hissed at him "Boy you can shoot that stuff."

Harry grinned lazily.

Wiping her back with a cloth she morphed all that had been spent inside away. Curling next to him she felt his erection against her hip.

"You're hard again?" She mock whimpered "What are they feeding you at Hogwarts."

She felt him hump lazily against her. Snuggling closer she soon felt him relax.

"Night my love." She crooned.

"Night Nym."


	77. Seventy-Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Potter off the market.<strong>_

_Yes that's right readers. Lord Potter is to marry._

_It was a surprise spectacle last night that left diners at "Mister Fu-od's All-You-Can-Eat Chinese Buffet" shocked and utterly gobsmacked as Lord Harry James Potter proposed to Hit Wizard Nymphadora Tonks née Black._

_Rumour has been circulating for some time that Lord Potter would be popping the question to a lucky lady soon, however it was an absolute surprise to this reporter and to those who bore witness as to his choice._

_Now my dear readers, don't go off and search the tabloids for second hand gossip regarding to couple. For exclusive to the "Daily Prophet", over the next week or so we will be printing an in-depth exposé on how they met, how they both fell in love and what the big day will entail._

_So stay tuned._

_Fiona Bauer_

_Entertainment News Reporter_

* * *

><p>The article itself was a shock.<p>

Nearly the entire front page of the Daily Prophet had a giant moving pictograph of Harry kneeling before Nym proposing the night before.

The article headline was in bold flashing red and gold text, but the actual article was no more than a footnote next to the picture. A small text box at the bottom of the page had a "Subscribe Now" offer.

Harry passed the newspaper to Nym and selected another from a large pile in the middle of the kitchen bench. All were written similarly, will bold enticing headlines that compelled the reader have a look and left them wanting more.

Even the Quibbler had a quarter page dedicated to the announcement; however it focused on how Wrackspurts were allegedly affecting the young couple, drawing them together.

Harry made a mental note to ask Luna Lovegood what a Wrackspurt was.

The only newspaper that did not have the announcement was the Holy Hierophant which had put out an early edition proclamation, a single page notice, that readers should be ready for the late edition as the Holy Hierophant will be printing a sensational scandal.

_"Sure to impress and cause a stir."_

_-Rita Skeeter_

The notice did not mention names, and judging by the simple lettering and general roughness of the print quality it must have been released quickly, right after the Daily Prophet had gone on sale.

* * *

><p>Nym put down the last of the articles.<p>

"How did the Quibbler go to print so fast with its story if the Holy Hierophant had to wait for Ministry approval?"

Harry laughed, "I asked the same thing of Barnabas when he drop this lot off for us. He said that the Ministry got so fed up with having to proof Mister Lovegood's ramblings they've issued him with an exemption."

Nym smiled and thumbed to a random page in the Quibbler, cringing as she tried to decipher the meaning of some of the things she quickly noted.

"Yeah," she sighed pushing the paper away "let's just hope the Holy Hierophant never gets to the point it can run without Ministry oversight."

Harry nodded "Barnabas also said that with all the low subscription offers the big newspapers are putting out with today's editions. Rita may just end up losing her readers. The Holy Hierophant is just too expensive for what it offers, it's good for a weekly rag but she is trying to run daily editions in competition with the well-established big boys I now own. The paper is full of tabloid news and columns no one really can be bother reading on a daily basis. It has little advertising or useful business or sports sections. So the paper is printed purely on what subscribers pay for it and it is selling at the same cost of the Daily Prophet."

Nym shocker her head, "That sounds so unsustainable in the consumer market."

"I know, isn't that great. Her only options are to sell a cheaper daily paper or rein in the cost and go back to a weekly printing." Harry grinned evilly "Either way, she runs at a loss and I win in the long run."

* * *

><p>The night prior had been intense.<p>

After speaking with Daphne's father, Nym had suggested they go to Fu-od's to make the big announcement.

They had made a quick stop back at the Donjon to change into more social and fashionable attire before heading to the now refurbished Knockturn Alley.

It had certainly changed since Nym's kidnapping and imprisonment.

The cobblestone walkway gleamed, gone was the dirty grime and foul smelling effluent run-off from assorted stores.

People could walk safely day or night in security that was comparable if not better than that of Diagon Alley.

They passed Turlock's Animal Emporium, Harry felt Nym's grip tense in his hand.

He had kept the building and had had it refurbished to how it once had been in its functional heyday. He had even kept the name as it was synonymous with good quality and fair prices. It was a good business and the reports from the goblins indicted it was a profitable one.

However, every time he had passed with Nym, she had tensed uncontrollably and drew closer.

He gave a slight reassuring squeeze and sped up his step, reaching "Mister Fu-od's All-You-Can-Eat Chinese Buffet" soon afterwards.

Mister Fu-od greeted the couple at the door and welcomed them to his best table.

* * *

><p>After a small meal, in front of over a hundred patrons. Harry got down on one knee and proposed.<p>

"Nym, my love, literally before I met you I did not know what love even was. Before I met you, I never realized how empty my life was. But when I met you, I knew I'd met my match. It was only a matter of time until we arrived at this moment. You deserve the very best, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end. Will you let me be the one?" Harry paused "Nym, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

While the event had not been a surprise. The ring and the elegancy of the moment knocked her for a loop. She felt his love burn into her soul. His eyes, bright green radiated an emotion so pure it hurt.

She reached out and took the proffered ring, "Of course my one true love."

The stunned silence broke as the assembled applauded.

Harry stood and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply. Feeling her vibrate in ecstatic bliss of the love she felt.

* * *

><p>Now looking at her across the table. The ring he had crafted from a part of his own soul now adorned her finger.<p>

He felt truly happy.


	78. Seventy-Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The release of the Holy Hierophant's article was anti-climactic.<p>

Most readers dismissed the article as an attempt to capitalise on the engagement, many of these reader cancelled their subscriptions. Others took the article at face value and accepted that Harry and Nym had been caught being intimate. Which only strengthened their opinion of the couple being in love.

However a very small portion understood what the article really meant. That Harry an under-age wizard had been intimate with an older woman, an act that was illegal and immoral in the British wizarding community.

A summons for Nym to appear before a review tribunal committee arrived. Detailing a concern for moral/ethical impropriety and a conflict of interest towards Harry. The tribunal was to be held a week hence and until a resolution to the matter was reached, Nym was to be on administrative leave.

Ted had begun preparing for the case.

All that aside things had been put back on track. Moody had restarted the training program with Harry, cramming as much as he could into the summer ahead. Moody had also chosen to forgo his post as Professor at Hogwarts. Whatever the Dark Lord had planned he would undoubtedly need to prepare.

* * *

><p>Training now consisted of more muggle-styles of fighting as well as advanced combat spell development.<p>

"Aye, muggles may not have magic…" Moody explained "but they do have quite a few things that equal or even rival it in the fields of war."

Harry dodged a ripping jinx "How so?"

"Aye, well they have weapons, called guns, that can fire an arrow like projective faster and more accurate than most cutting or piecing curses. Most magic folk underestimate muggles and their weapons. I once saw in the last war a group of death eaters attack a family muggle family out in the countryside. Five death eaters went into the house none came out. The muggles had sensed the intruders' arrival and had been waiting. Before any of the death eaters could raise a shield or fire a stunner, they had been gunned down in the hall."

Harry raised a hand, halting Moody from casting another spell at him. "You are going to teach me how to use a gun aren't you?"

"Aye, it will come in handy I imagine, easy to conceal and more easier to use than a bow. I carried one for a time after the last war, but whilst it is a good weapon it has its limitations in our world. Once a person has a full shield, one that will stop not just magic but physical contact, then a gun is relatively useless. But if you want to surprise a foe who has disarmed you of your wand, they many just overlook a piece of metal strapped to your hip or leg."

Harry nodded, resuming a fighting pose.

Moody had finally managed to rid him of his tells. He could now, if need be, stand perfectly still and cast a spell directly without pointing or using his wands. The spell would form from his body's aura and head towards the desired location or target.

However using a wand was still easier and far less draining than silent, motionless casting.

His spell repertoire had increased dramatically, finding multiple uses for the same spell enhanced his options. Spell creation had become his speciality in combat. And while most of the spells he came up with on the spur had already been devised by others, there were a few Moody nor anyone else could identify.

"Whoa!" Nym shouted dropping to the ground and letting the silvery-red florescent orbs sail over her head. They whizzed by and fanned out; splitting and multiplying the further they went before contacting with the rear wall of the training yard, exploding in a shower of sparks that decimated several meters of the embankment beyond.

"Aye, got no idea what that one was." Moody commented picking Nym up off the ground.

Harry walked over from the casting platform at the other end of the field, "You need to be careful when walking onto the range. However your necklace would have negated my spell."

Nym shook herself free of the soil and indicated her eye patch, "It looked like a thousand thousand fire fly's heading straight for me. Each holding a stick of dynamite!"

Harry laughed, "I had first envisioned a fireball that would grow as it moved towards a target, absorbing the oxygen from the air, but then I realised it would become so big after just a feet it would probably consume the caster, namely me. So it figured if the ball split in half every time it reached a certain point in size it could scatter and disperse over a wide area."

Moody nodded "Aye, that would be an impressive trick, but why did it explode at the end?"

Harry shrugged "Guess it must have become a fuel air bomb, more oxygen was sucked in than could be burnt to sustain the fire and when it hit it just went… boom!"

Nym just looked at Harry, "Anything else you have come up with today?"

Harry flicked his hand upwards sending a balloon of vibrant magenta light into the air above. Everyone watched it sore into the sky. When it looked to reach several hundred feet it exploded sending out a radius of magenta streaks.

Harry ginned "Wait for it."

Nym looked closely as the streaks began to fall, twisting and spinning, spiralling downwards towards the ground.

A small barrier flickered int existence above them as the spirals collided with the training field.

Whole sections of the ground were ripped from the earth and flung into the sky, shattering and breaking apart.

After a full minute the disturbance ceased and Harry let the barrier above them dissolve. Evey square inch of the field, except that which they were standing on had been turned into piles of upturned dirt.

Nym leaned down and picked up a handful of the soil, it felt powdery to her touch and fell apart when she attempted to form a ball with the material.

"That's the rend spell; multiplied and made into an area effect curse?" She asked.

Moody just sniffed and began transfiguring the training field back to a usable state.

Harry walked over to Nym "Yeah, takes a lot out of me, but if I was ever caught in a place where I have no options I could level the area and everything within. No one to be used in a city or built up place."

Nym looked at him once again. Through the dream connection he could sense her awe and fear.

"I'm not going to go on a mass murdering bender… any time soon."

Nym nodded and leaned forward to give him a hug.

* * *

><p>The rest of the training day was with Andy, he had finally mastered all her etiquette instructions she had given him and had begun work on the more exhaustive world of banking.<p>

Balancing a check book was an easy first step and whilst he had a good grasp on how the goblin banking system worked he had little knowledge of the muggle treasury system.

He learnt that Galleons, Sickles and Knuts were not actually made of gold, silver, and bronze respectively. But of a metal-like magical material goblins had created to represent them.

That was the real reason that gold galleons were worthless in the muggle economy, the moment a muggle attempts to smelt the wizarding currency it would dissolve into worthless rock ore. But taken at face weight value of gold and the muggle currency would collapse.

Andy had been trading wizarding currency for years, getting the best price for her clients she could.

There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon.

Harry was taught how the muggle/magical conversion worked. How muggle currency was used to buy actual gold that was then traded with the goblins for galleons and vice versa.

It was interesting and important, but all Harry could think of as the lesion carried forward was how Nym had felt on the training field after his spell demonstration.


	79. Seventy-Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry arranged a meeting between all parts of the now considerable House Potter Empire and Household.<p>

As he stood at the end of the conference table looking out towards the sunset he realised that in just a few short years he had gone from the poor defenceless boy under the stairs to the owner and operator of a massive organisation.

He turned and looked at those assembled.

Andy and Ragnok sat together, a small army of goblin clerks ringed them ready to provide whatever information they may require.

Ted and the goblin barrister Vauxhaull sat on the opposite of the table. Barnabas and three other chief editors sat a bit further along.

Sirius and Remus, sat at the end of the table. Another small gathering, this time of House elves, ringed them

Moody stood in the far corner of the room. With Helga and Scythe standing just behind him.

Nym was the last to enter the room and moved to the head of the conference table to sit next to Harry.

Harry sighed and sat, it was time to take stock of his entire collection of assets.

* * *

><p>"In just a few short weeks I will be sixteen years of age. A year from that date and I will be taking control of all the seats on the Wizengamot that House Potter rightfully owns, I will gain access to all the House Potter Vaults and finally I will in possession of everything that generations of my family have strived to build for me…" Harry paused, "However between now and then I will be at my most venerable."<p>

There was a murmur around the room as nods and looks passed between the assembled. Harry raised his hands for silence.

"Dumbledore refuses to play ball and hand back his post as my magical guardian. Without the affirmation of Sirius as my magical guardian there is no legal way for me to gain access to the inheritance that is coming to me come my seventeenth birthday. That said we have come far in a few short years. Using only the galleons in my trust vault we have tripled, nay quadrupled that fortune while amassing a war chest of arms and building this fine structure we lovingly call the Donjon. As such it is only right that I reward your commitment to me and mine."

There was another murmur of conversation.

"Andromeda Tonks, Andy, with the power invested in me as regent of House Black and with the full blessing of Lord Sirius Black, effective upon my sixteenth birthday, I reinstate you and subsequently your daughter into House Black. So mote it be."

There was a round of applause as Andy gave her thanks.

Harry smiled, "But wait there's more. Additionally, I bestow the title of Chief Bursar of the Potter Family Estate and with it comes a sizable stipend. I thank you for your years of support and hope you continue to support me and mine into the future. So mote it be."

Another round of applause ensued.

"To Remus Lupin. Although I have not known you as long as my father. I thank you. Should you care, I appoint you Chief Steward of my household."

Remus rose sharply and declared "I am not worthy of such a post!"

Harry waved him back to his seat "Nonsense, you have already organised the Donjon in my absence. This is just a formal appointment. Accept."

Remus bowed his head and nodded.

Harry smiled, "Good, so mote it be."

* * *

><p>"Edward Tonks, Ted, you have been of invaluable service to me and as such I appoint you to the post of Consigliere of House Potter and the Potter Family Estate. A stipend is also attached to this post. Enjoy. So mote it be."<p>

"Baron Alastor Moody, Mad-Eye, although you will undoubtedly refuse at first, I appoint thee Captain of the Potter Guard. This appointment will not take effect until the resignation you submitted with the Auror corps is finalised. So mote it be."

"King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation, even though you tried to rip me off and cheat me of my monies. I thank you for your assistance, and bless that the partnership we have developed only grows stronger."

"As do I Lord Potter, as do I." Ragnok stated, bowing in his seat.

"While I cannot bestow a tittle upon you. I do herby enshrine twenty-two million galleons to the orc liberation and equality reserve. This bequest is to be enacted the moment my family vault is accessible. So mote it be."

Ragnok bowed again, "May your coffers overflow with gold and the blood of your enemies."

"Finally, to my godfather, Lord Sirius Black, Moony, you have been a true support to both my father and myself. I hereby declare you executor to my entire estate. I also make you my secret keeper. Both posts you would have held if not for Dumbledores meddling and interference. So mote it be."

* * *

><p>"Now that that is over we must discuss our intentions." Harry began after the final round of cheers and backslapping ended, "Moody, how goes the armoury?"<p>

Moody moved to the head of the table and withdrew a folder from his long coat.

"Aye, we have over seventeen hundred reinforced battle robes. Madam Malkin's of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, has assured me the original order of three thousand robes will be completed by years end. Considering each robe needs to be hand stitched due to the interweave of fibres it is a steady process if not expedient." Moody paused, drawing another folder from his coat, "Aye, the bigger issue we face is combat weaponry. We have already acquired from the ministry every single battle mage stave they would sell us. That was only nine hundred or so. The original battle mage division was four thousand strong; the ministry has kept six hundred. The rest were either destroyed in the post war reclamation, sold on the black market or kept by their wielders at the time of disbandment."

Harry sighed, "What are you inteneding to do about that?"

Moody nodded, "Aye, we tried sourcing new staves but neither Ollivander nor Mykew Gregorovitch would fashion so many at once, as they both refuse to do mass production on the scale and quality we have requested. However Jimmy Kiddell of Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands jumped at the offer. He may be considered inferior to Ollivander but Jimmy's family was the one who made the battle mage staves in the first place. A booking of three thousand in three lots of a thousand has been made. He assures me that the staves will be of equal quality to the nine hundred ministry issue with one minor change. Each stave will be enchanted to its allocated wielder; no other wielder will be able to use it."

Harry clapped his hands and smiled, "Good, excellent work and what of the other items?"

"Aye, we have ordered about twenty thousand destructo wands and stun spell batons from the regular channels. And double that of inescapable rope."

* * *

><p>Andy stood next and recited how the finance acquisitions were going.<p>

"All investments are on track, we have developed a rapid gold transfer deal with Spanish miners and the Alps Dwarves. It really comes down to how many diamonds and bullions bars we can transfer. It's a steady income."

"The goblin nation has provided House Potter with a six million galleon line of credit." Ragnok noted, "the galleons stored in your family vault are in excess of seventeen billion gold galleons. If you were to gained access to them today you would be the third richest human in magical Britain and the nineteenth richest in the world."

Harry frowned, "Who would have more than seventeen billion galleons in Britain?"

Ragnok sneered, "I'm sorry, client confidentiality prevents me from disclosing such information."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors<strong>** Note:**

**I realised that after the first few reviews of this chapter that my use of large numbers was wrong.**

**The long and short scales are two of several large-number naming systems for integer powers of ten, that use the same words with different meanings. **

**To make this simple: what Australians like me call a TRILLION (10^12)**** is different to what BRITISH call a TRILLION (10^18)****.**

**Therefore I have lessened the amounts to a more reasonable and realistic integers.**

**The approx. average of the top 10 richest people in the world is $55.6 billion (USD).**

**At $7.35 ****(USD) ****per Galleon. MY Harry is well off once he comes of age..**

**-Death7270 **


	80. Eighty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Auror Tribunal began rather solemnly.<p>

It was explained by Moody that this Tribunal was a preliminary hearing performed by the internal aspects of the Auror Office before a recommendation for a more formal case is presented to the actual Wizengamot.

Madam Bones, who was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was chairperson of the convened Tribunal. Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Office, was second chair and would act as chief interrogator. The third person of the tribunal was Undersecretary to the Minister, Dolores Umbridge.

Nym's legal team had only had very short warning that the Undersecretary would be part of the upcoming proceedings.

As no proof of her involvement could be established to support the charge of conspiracy to kill Harry and/or kidnap Nym. She had been released with her memories modified to remove all aspects of the then Hit Wizard investigation of years prior.

The position of third chair of any such tribunal usually fell to a senior member of the Investigation Department which was a subdivision of the Auror Office. Or if a member of the Investigation Department was not required a clerical representative was procured from the Wizengamot Administration Services department.

However Nym suspected that Dolores had regained her memories of the very personal interrogation as bad blood between the Undersecretary's office and the Hit Wizards had been brewing for a number of months now.

* * *

><p>The crowd that had gathered to watch the Tribunal assembled either side of a hall off the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Auror Office.<p>

A small platform was raised in the middle of the room. A desk where Nym and her legal representatives would be seated was at one end and the ornate and decorated chairs of the tribunal members opposite. A small collection of officials and court stenographers were placed either side.

Nym entered the room with her father and the goblin barrister Vauxhall in tow.

Everybody stood in unison as the Tribunal members entered the hall and took their places. Harry eyed the Undersecretary warily, a soft growl forming in this throat.

Madam Bones waved for all to be seated before nodding at the Auror Office head.

Mister Rufus Scrimgeour rose and addressed the room, "All here know now that this Tribunal has been convened to access all information and the merit of any evidence to support the alleged charges of underage sexual misconduct, statutory rape of a minor and the lesser charge of indecent exposure by Hit Wizard Nymphadora Tonks."

The crowd murmured and some shouts rang out from onlookers.

Mister Scrimgeour raised his arms signalling silence, "Should merit be found to these charges, this Tribunal will recommend that the accused be arrested to await trial by the Wizengamot. So mote it be."

Madam Bones rose and looked at the assembled, "Let it also be known to those assembled here to purely to watch this preceding that whilst gratuitous evidence has been made public, of sexual congress between the accused and what is considered a minor under British law has occurred in France this summer past. French laws permit such conduct and British laws regarding this matter do not extend to its subjects whilst outside Ministry borders. Let us begin."

Mister Scrimgeour waved his wand and the hall became preternaturally dim, shining a light onto the middle of the raised platform.

"Executive Chief Auror Alastor Moody, present yourself to this Tribunal!" Madam Bones called, her voice clear and strong.

Moody walked into the light and bowed curtly.

"Chief Auror Moody, you were tasked with the initial investigation of these charges, what was your outcome."

Moody bowed again before making his reply "Aye, as I have had close dealings with both the alleged and the alleged victim I abstained from taking an investigatory part of this case. As per regulations the directive I was given was passed to the next available Auror in rank Chief Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Madam Bones nodded back at Moody who left the platform "Chief Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, present yourself to this Tribunal!"

Harry watched as Shacklebolt took the stage.

"I was tasked with this investigation." Shacklebolt declared "I along with the Special Investigation team looked into the matter. We traced back several years of both Hit Wizard Tonks and the minor in question's movements and could not find any evidence of misconduct. After an incident during the summer of 1991, the minor began to live with the accused's family. They went to Hogwarts, they appear to be friends and nothing more. However taking into account the proof of sexual congress in France it is clear they have a relationship of some description. Even more evidenced by a public engagement between the minor and…"

"Madam Bones!" Undersecretary Umbridge interrupted "As it is a matter of public record who the minor in question is. Can we please dispense with this fruitless attempt at securing the minor's privacy."

Mister Scrimgeour turned to Madam Bones "I must object, even if the minor in question is public knowledge we have a responsibility under the Victims Privacy and Confidentiality Act to keep their name out of the record. This is not a Wizengamot trial but a public Auror Evidence Tribunal."

Madam Bones glanced at where Harry was seated, "In this case I do believe we are beyond the point where privacy can be maintained in the true sense of what the Victims Privacy and Confidentiality Act entails. I hereby permit the entry of the minors name to the record. Unless an objection from the defense is noted at this time."

Vauxhall stood "We have no objections."

Madam Bones turned back to Shacklebolt "Chief Auror please continue."

Shacklebolt nodded, "As I was saying, an announcement was made regarding an engagement between Lord Harry James Potter, the minor in question and Hit Wizard Tonks. While evidence exists that a relationship has been in existence for an extended period there currently exists no evidence, to my knowledge and subsequent investigation, of any impropriety."

"So in summary, you believe that there is no case to be made here?" Mister Scrimgeour queried.

"That is correct…" Shacklebolt nodded once more, "my only possible recommendation is the use of Veritaserum Potion. However we have no grounds to compel such a thing from the alleged offender."

Harry watched Shacklebolt return to his seat as the tribunal members began speaking between themselves.

An eerie silence blanketed the hall, broken only by Vaxhall standing and clearing his throat.

"My client accepts the recommendation."

An outbreak of whispers quickly spread about the hall as all eyes turned to Nym.

Madam Bones held up her hands for silence, "Hit Wizard Tonks, do you freely choose to accept the use of Veritaserum Potion. Such an action would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt to your innocence."

Nym stood and saluted, "Yes Ma'am!"

"Chief Auror Shacklebolt…" Madam Bones commanded "please now administer a single vial Veritaserum Potion."

Harry watched Shacklebolt retrieve an ampule from an ornate box positioned at the front on the room. It glowed in his palm momentarily indicating the brew was correct and legal.

Nym moved forward into the circle of light and opened her mouth.

Without a moment of hesitation Shacklebolt emptied the vial between Nym's lips.

Harry crossed his fingers; it was up to Nym now.


	81. Eighty-One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nym sensed the potion begin to spread throughout her mouth. The foreign material had no taste or odour yet had the consistency of buttermilk upon her tongue.<p>

Quickly separating her mouth from the rest of her body she began to break the potion down into its base components and then separate them individually thus rending the entire serum inert.

The whole process took only two minutes, the same amount of time required to wait before questioning began.

* * *

><p>Mister Scrimgeour came forward to begin the interrogation.<p>

"What is your full name?" He asked first.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"What is the key ingredient of the Veritaserum Potion?"

"Jobberknoll feathers."

"How do you know this?"

"As part of my Hogwarts potion class, we were informed of the ingredients and method to brew the Veritaserum Potion."

"Did you ever have illegal sexual liaisons within British magical territories?"

Harry smiled as he watched Vauxhall's hand clamp over Nym's mouth preventing her from answering the question.

"Objection!" The Goblin announced "The question is too broad. My client has been sexually active since well before her legal coming of age. To answer that question, worded in that way and with that context. It would be a most resounding yes."

"Objection sustained." Madam Bones announced "Interrogator... rephrase your question."

Mister Scrimgeour nodded his accent and turned back to Nym "Hit Wizard Tonks, have you had sexual congress with Lord Harry James Potter within the British Magical Territories before his coming of legal age of Britain?"

"No!" Nym answered

Harry watched as the Undersecretary moved forward and whispered something to Scrimgeour, who in turn nodded.

Turning back to Nym, "Please extrapolate your answer." Mister Scrimgeour insisted.

"I have only had sexual congress with him in France before the time that he would be of legal age within the British Magical Territories."

"Hit Wizard Tonks, do you know where the British Magical Territories extend?"

"Yes!" Nym replied.

"Please detail those areas for the record."

"All areas of the Muggle United Kingdom and the Muggle Commonwealth of Nations, commonly known as the Commonwealth, formerly the British Commonwealth. This does not include Magical Australia which is while a member of the Muggle Commonwealth of Nations is not a member of the British Magical Territories. However Magical Hong Kong, India and several Antarctic territories are included in my record as British Magical Territories."

"And have you had sexual congress with Lord Harry James Potter within these areas before his coming of legal age?"

"No I have not."

* * *

><p>Harry watched on as the Undersecretary continued to prod Scrimgeour, making the integrator rephrase or query context and methodology.<p>

Soon the Undersecretary was so agitated she began asking questions herself.

Each time Nym answered in the clear.

Madam Bones stood "I see no reason in continuing this interrogation. Hit Wizard Tonks has admitted under oath and Veritaserum that she has not committed the crime we have been convened to investigate. Administer the antidote."

Shacklbolt moved forward and poured a measure of the anti-potion between Nym's lips. After a few moments Nym's rigid glazed look reverted to her normal form.

"I object!" Undersecretary Umbridge shouted "She MUST be using her metamorphic abilities to cheat this inquest."

Vauxhall stood immediately.

"May I remind the Tribunal that whilst a metamorphic can alter their external appearance they physically cannot adjust their internal make up."

It was a blatant lie considering Nym was not really a metamorphic but something much more attune to morphic change. Closer to a Doppelgänger. But what Vauxhall had posed was the text book response. As far as the British Ministry of Magic was concerned Nym was just an exceptionally talented metamorphic witch.

Undersecretary Umbridge glared at the goblin "I say we use a different method."

Madam Bones looked at the undersecretary with evident contempt. "And what method would you recommend Madam Undersecretary?"

"A Legilimens would do perfectly." The Undersecretary replied "Have a Legilimens use Legilimency to read her mind and find the truth from the source. Then if need be have the Legilimens put under Veritaserum."

"Objection!" Vauxhall shouted "Not only is that the most convoluted method of truth seeking I have ever heard suggested. It is also a complete and total invasion of my clients privacy."

Scrimgeour returned to his seat, rubbing his temple. "I must agree not only is it invasive, the Legilimens would have to spend days even weeks reviewing all of Hit Wizard Tonk's memories, one by one, even if she would be willing to submit to such a search. I am sure the Legilimens would exhaust them-self in the process. It is just too unwieldy and cumbersome a concept to undertake."

"Objection noted and sustained." Madam Bones announced.

"But… but what of the evidence?" Undersecretary Umbridge announced.

"What evidence!" Vauxhall rose once again, "No evidence has been provided for my inspection and review."

Madam Bones nodded "Circumstantial evidence was brought before this tribunal but discredited."

Vauxhall nodded "Then may I suggest you keep such information confidential as I would just love to slap you with a slander lawsuit in the Wizengamot."

* * *

><p>Harry watched the banter and repartee go back and forth between the tribunal members and Vauxhall. Nym stood silently in the dock area and he could sense her growing concern through the connection as the wordplay continued.<p>

Harry stood and caught the eye of all assembled.

"May I address the Tribunal?" He asked.

Vauxhall turned forestall him but with a curt look from Harry the goblin returned to his seat.

"You may approach Lord Potter." Madam Bones consented.

As Harry walked from the gallery to the Tribunal floor he sensed Nym attempt to read his thoughts.

Harry bowed to the Tribunal members before speaking.

"As the minor at the time in question. Would it not just be as expedient to give me the Veritaserum and ask me the questions you wish to know? I am after all not a metamorphic."

There was silence all-round the gallery as the Tribunal members conversed.

"Do you have any pointed comments Delores on such an offer?" Scrimgeour asked.

The Undersecretary frowned momentarily before waving at Shacklebolt who moved forward with another potion vial.

Harry let the Veritaserum be poured between his lips and after the customary two minute wait the questioning began.

Scrimgeour began "Lord Potter, have you had sexual liaisons, congress or activities with Hit Wizard Nymphadora Tonks before the British legal age of consent within the British Magical Territories, as they were knowingly detailed prior? What say you?"

"NO!" was Harry's reply.

* * *

><p>Once back at the Donjon everyone gathered around Harry in his study.<p>

"You little rat bastard!" Nym shouted "How the hell did you cheat Veritaserum?"

"Aye..." Moody commented "I have an idea but I will let him do the big reveal."

Harry bowed his head to the aged Auror before pulling at his neck and removing the invisible hood that covered his face.

"I though Veritaserum had no taste." He grinned "Tasked like raspberries to me."

Nym laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"You had me so worried. I thought we were done when you stood up and suggested submitting to the truth potion. I totally forgot you still wear the mask."

"Meh" Harry shrugged "It has a notice-me-not imbued on it anyway so even I forget it is there until I need to use it or it alerts me to an issue."

Vauxhall gave a toothy grin "This is why I like working for you people."

The meeting ended with wishes of hope and good fortitude in the year to come.


	82. Eighty-Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry relaxed on the deck that overlooked the plantation-like grounds that surrounded the Donjon.<p>

Forgers Folly was a relatively new Magical Community, less than eight hundred years since it's first founding.

It was not far from Somerset. With the community itself being part of the Cotswolds a range of hills in England famous for their beauty.

The entire compound of the Donjon was several hectares across with the main keep just one of the many structures that made up the pentagram arrangement of the property.

Where Harry was now was a sort of low set summer-cottage, less secure but more user and guest friendly compared to the keep. It was set into a hillock that over looked a hippodrome that doubled as a Quidditch pitch in the sky.

The Hippodrome was currently being utilized by Sirius and Nym as a race track.

Both rode at breakneck speed much to Andy's concern.

While Nym's Vincent Black Shadow was more powerful, Sirius on his Triumph Bonneville was much more agile with it being a racing motorcycle that had been magically enhanced.

Harry, Remus and Ted watched on with mild curiosity; whilst Helga cheered Nym on to go faster.

"She's defiantly going to kill herself." Andy bemoaned.

Harry laughed as Sirius stood atop his seat and waved.

"Correction" Andy added "They are BOTH going to kill themselves."

After an hour of riding, both returned to the cottage for a cold drink or two.

"That was fun!" Nym exclaimed "So much better than broomsticks you should try it Harry."

Harry put up his hands waiving her off "No thank you, I get enough thrills and spills with Dark Lords and money hungry psychopaths hunting me down."

Nym shrugged and bounded over to Helga. Both went off and discussed the adventure of the ride.

* * *

><p>Remus and Sirius moved towards Harry, both with a haunted look.<p>

"Harry" Remus began "Do you now of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No, I have never heard of them."

Remus nodded to Sirius and both sat beside Harry.

"It was founded by Dumbledore during the last war." Remus began "A sort of quasi-military, civilian vigilante organisation devised to fight the Death Eaters."

"Remus and myself…" Sirius noted "As well as both your parents were founding members of the order. In the beginning it was mostly Gryffindor's or other ace students hand-picked by Dumbledore right out of school but as time went on Aurors and other ministry employees signed on board."

Harry nodded taking it all in.

"We were quite effective and did extremely well against the Death Eaters." Remus beamed "It may sound like bragging but the Order could be onsite minutes, sometimes even hours before the Ministry could marshal Aurors or the Battle Mages."

"I gather you had eyes and ears everywhere?" Harry posed.

"Yes…" Remus nodded his assent "A semi-sophisticated network of squibs and other useful persons. Stationed in every population centre, be it magical or muggle alike. However…"

"However…" Sirius continued "Towards the end of the war things began to really heat up. Around the time Lily and James took you and went into hiding at Godric's Hollow. Voldemort upped the ante and began targeting the order itself. In hindsight he was going after the members or their families so as to get at you."

Remus sighed "We began taking heavy losses. In one month alone we lost more members that we had had in decade."

Sirius patted his friend on the back snapping Remus out of his sorrow filled thoughts. "Dumbledore concluded that the cost was too high to continue. The Order as it stood was untenable and so he disbanded the members."

"But…" Remus pointed "the intelligence network continued. I went undercover with Fenrir Greyback's leading pack. We gathered Intel and passed it onto the ministry. We never ever intervened."

It was Sirius's turn to sigh "Then the night you earned your first scar occurred. We were all distraught, me probably more so than the rest. We…"

"We all regretted not being there to help." Remus finished.

Sirius held up a roll of parchment and Remus followed suit holding up a similar roll.

"Dumbledore…" Sirius declared "has chosen this moment to re-enact the Order of the Phoenix. He demands that we and all surviving members attend a meeting of the Order tomorrow."

Remus shrugged "We took oaths years ago that require we come when called. Those oaths once prevented us disclosing details of the Order to the Death Eaters if captured, also binds us to the Order and subsequently Albus Dumbledore. Leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

Sirius growled "With everything as it stands. I do not believe the Order of the Phoenix will be of much help."

"Nor do I" Remus added "But we must go when called. Tomorrow we can shed ourselves of our membership but until such time we are bound."

Sirius leaned forward and patted Harry on the head. "We just thought you ought to know Harry."

Both men made to leave but Harry stood a smile across his lips. "Just one thing before you go off. Where will the meeting be held?"

* * *

><p>"And that's what they told me Nym."<p>

Nym relaxed back against the soft cushions of the bed taking it all in. She had not paid attention to what Sirius and Remus had wanted with Harry earlier as she had been too engrossed with teaching Helga how to ride a motorbike.

"What you going to do next?" She asked, a good idea already formed of what he was going to do in her mind.

"Gate crash the party and make a stand." Harry replied stroking her long silvery hair as she rested against his shoulder.

"Mum is going, so is Moody. Several others we know will no doubt be in attendance." Nym sighed.

"Enough of this." Harry declared, standing up and lifting her into his arms.

Nym squealed "Whoa, put me down before you fall."

"Oh ye of little faith." Harry purred, walking over to the bed.

"Oh I have faith, faith I'm going to be sore tomorrow and not because I got fucked three ways from sideways."

Harry swung his arms out and watched as she sailed through the air landing in the middle of the oversized king bed.

"Prat!" She spat brushing her hair out of her face before giving up and reverting to her short cropped pink haired style.

"I believe we agreed on no changes while in bed." Harry chuckled crawling onto the satin sheets beside her.

Nym looked at him with a smirk "No we agreed that I could do whatever I wanted as long as I was happy. You just like being able to hold onto my long hair in my natural form while toy pound into me."

"Guilty." Harry grinned "You were going to teach me something new tonight."

Nym shot up and pushed him onto his back.

"Yes that is right. Got to have you well trained before your sweet sixteenth, less than a week away."

Harry could only whimper as she rubbed and prodded all the places she knew excited him.

"I know you are not that fond on playing mix-up but what's the point of having a metamorphic lover and not experiment." She purred into his ear.

"I have no issue with you changing, but weren't you the one with body issues. I love you for you. As long as you are happy, then be as however you wish. But don't change on my account."

Nym growled softly "The last time you told me that I promised to break the bed."

"The last time I told you that I had most of myself still attached."

"True" Nym grinned "But at least we know how to put you back together now."

"Have mercy." Harry pleaded as the room went dark.

* * *

><p>"Tell me Harry, who is the sexiest teacher at Hogwarts?"<p>

The voice came out of the darkness, but he could see nothing in the penthouse. He could feel he was still seated on the bed but could only sense Nym's magically masked presence in the room.

"Honestly the only teacher I think is even remotely cute and not a dried up husk is Professor Sinistra."

"Hmm you have a point Harry, sure most would have been smoking hot when they were younger. I'm pretty sure McGonagall would have been a goer in her youth. But right now Sinistra is the freshest of the crop."

"Where you taking this Nym?" Harry asked the dark.

"To the extremes of course." Nym replied "Lets see... Aurora Sinistra, teaches astronomy every midnight, has an entire tower to herself. No telling what she gets up to after curfew."

"There have been rumors." Harry noted.

"There are always rumors" Nym giggled "She's a tall witch with dark hair, eyes, and skin. A rare type in our strict pure-blooded community. Forbidden fruit. Tell me Harry you little fantasy what have you dreamed about her doing or you doing to her."

"Can you not just look into my mind." Harry groaned feeling hands upon him.

"That would spoil the fun. So tell me…" Nym purred.

"I can always see her as the type who takes control, she is after all a serious and strict woman."

"Close your eyes Harry then open them."

Harry did as instructed, when he opened his eyes the room was lit once more, candles circled the bed. He turned and almost jumped out of bed.


	83. Eighty-Three (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mister Potter, class starts now." Professor Sinistra commanded.<p>

Harry watched as she held up her thumb and pinkie finger. The learned signal indicating that Nym was about to say something out of character.

"Ok, simple rules." Nym advised "This is to be fun, let's work with this and see how it goes. If you get too uncomfortable just say the safe word and I will stop."

Harry blinked and Nym was gone once more and Professor Sinistra returned. He labelled this new incarnation Sin-Nym.

Of all the current faculty of Hogwarts, Professor Sinistra was most definitely a beauty. Her dark skin always made her stand out at the teachers table during meals. She had a slightly circular face with soft cheek bones and a prominent almost sharp nose. Sin-Nym wore olive-coloured robes and a pointed hat, the exact same that adorned the real Professor Sinistra normally.

"Mister Potter, you will be learning a few things in this class. I do not accept failure, nor do I approve of quitters."

Harry nodded.

"Now tell me what you think you have mastered thus far?"

"Um… I…" Harry grasped for words.

"Come, come Mister Potter…" Sin-Nym scowled "It's very simple. First off have you even had sex yet?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, what positions? Penetrating partner on top with front entry, penetrating from behind, receiving partner on top, sitting and kneeling, standing?"

Harry nodded or shook his head at each suggestion he was familiar with.

"Speak up Mister Potter. What about anal? Ever fucked a girl up the arse?"

Harry blushed "A few times mam."

Sin-Nym rolled her eyes "What about skills? Do you know how to perform Fellatio, Cunnilingus… or even Anilingus?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Finally a starting point." Sin-Nym announced sounding exasperated. "Fellatio is oral sex involving a man's genitals. Cunnilingus is oral sex involving a woman's genitals. Anilingus, also known as butt licking, rimming, a rimjob, or tossing the salad, are often variants for rectal-oral sex. Also a sixty-nine is simultaneous oral sex between two people. Partners may be female or male. They can lie side-by-side, lie one on top of the other, or stand with one partner holding the other upside down."

"This is all a bit much to under…" Harry began.

"Understand?" Sin-Nym ended smartly "I'm sure it is. And whilst I would love to teach you how to suck cock I feel I first need to demonstrate the correct technique."

Harry watched as Sin-Nym moved forward removing her hat and undoing her robe at the front. With a wave of her wand Harry felt his clothes evaporate.

"Whoa!" Harry shouted, feeling himself being moved by invisible hands to sit on the edge of the bed facing the approaching double of the Hogwarts professor.

Sin-Nym knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed right between his legs.

"As your partners may have already performed such acts on you before I will endeavor to illustrate the correct method."

Harry watched as Sin-Nym's robe opened revealing a sizable cleavage, restrained by a thin golden coloured lace bra.

"Should you pass this first demonstration I will reward you with a tit fuck. Let us begin."

It felt wonderful and different. Sin-Nym's mouth felt different to all the others she had used upon him. Her lips wrapped his shaft in an instant and he felt himself being drawn deeper.

She withdrew and Harry watched a sizable string of saliva link his now fully erect penis and her soft almost pouty lips.

"As you can see, it is all about technique. Even a person with relatively no skill can provide quality Fellatio with the right technique."

"I'm not inclined towards the same sex." Harry whimpered as she stroked his shaft firmly in her hand.

"This has nothing to do with gender Mister Potter, it is all about technique and skill. I'm sure there are several women in this world that who would enjoy watching you suck a facsimile of a male appendage for their pleasure and enjoyment."

She began the process again, leaning forward to engulf his erection and suck slightly at the same time drawing him past the back of her throat.

The demonstration covered various uses of the tongue, mouth and lips. The experience culminated in a long drawn out demonstration on how to deep throat even the most sizable of men.

"Very good Mister Potter." Sin-Nym exclaimed brushing drool and precum from her cheeks "I sense you are ready for your reward."

Harry felt he was on the edge. Sin-Nym had kept him at bay by stopping suddenly or squeezing his shaft or balls this way or that. The overall effect left him tense and frustrated. Ready to explode at the slightest chance.

He watched her smile as she lifted herself up and removed the gold lace bra. Using an ample amount of her own saliva as lubricant she massaged the valley between her breasts before moving forward to brush herself along his cock.

"Now as I push my girls together thrust up and into them."

Harry could not stop himself from bucking forward into this new and very interesting place.

It was mesmerizing w. The creamy white of his skin disappearing into the darkness of her own only to suddenly reappear was fascinating for him in a twisted and unusual way.

"You may cum when ready Mister Potter" Sin-Nym directed leaning her head forward to lick the tip of his cock as he breached the top of her bust.

The sudden addition finally pushed Harry over edge and he unloaded heavily within the valley of her breasts.

"My, my, Mister Potter." Sin-Nym remarked standing and looking at the copious amount of jism that now covered her chest.

Harry could only look on dazed at the long white streaks of his semen which clashed brilliantly with her dark ebony skin.

Sin-Nym ran her hand from her neck to her stomach spreading more so than wiping the sticky substance away.

"Let's move onto part two of this class." She intoned whilst she let her robe drop to the ground to reveal the rest of her body. "As I mentioned prior. Cunnilingus is oral sex involving a woman's genitals and as such we won't need to wait for your erection as it is not required for this demonstration."

Harry took note of Sin-Nym as she lowered the matching pair of golden lace panties.

"This is a practical exam; you might say I will now let you feel your way."

* * *

><p>Sin-Nym moved to the middle of the bed.<p>

Propping herself up against a small mound of pillows Harry moved forward.

Regardless of what she had said moments prior his erection had returned with a vengeance.

Seeing her lay there with her legs spread apart all he wanted to do was take her and use her until he was spent. But the look in Sin-Nym's eyes made it clear that anything other than his lips going near her was not an option at this moment.

Leaning down between her thighs he could clearly smell a mixture of his semen and the savoury scent of allspice. A scent he had always associated with Professor Sinistra.

Gazing upon her he was once again fascinated with how her dark skin flowed. Using his fingers he teased her lower lips apart and was amazed by the vibrant pink.

Sin-Nym moaned softly, her pelvis bucking forward.

While he had experiment before in this manner, he had never been given crystal clear instruction and Nym had only noted he had a natural talent for pleasing with his lips especially when whispering in Parseltongue.

"Some sex manuals recommend beginning with a gentler, less focused stimulation of the labia and the whole genital area." Sin-Nym began, using her fingers to indicate different places "The tip, blade, or underside of the tongue may be used, and so might the nose, chin, teeth and lips. Movements can be slow or fast, regular or erratic, firm or soft, according to the participants' preferences."

Harry moved to kiss and suck the outler lips, the shape or design was different to Nym's natural form.

He ran soft kisses around and across before teasing the wet and heat entrance wider.

Sin-Nym groaned, a sound he had never heard Professor Sinistra make but would forever associate with her from now on.

"The tongue can be inserted into the vagina, either stiffened or moving." Sin-Nym panted, wrapping her legs over Harry's shoulders, pulling him into her in a very demanding manner. "The performing partner may also hum to produce vibration."

Harry smiled and hissed, speaking a random sentence from Hogwarts a History in Parseltongue.

Sin-Nym screamed. A heavy booming scream that seemingly vibrated throughout her body from her lips to her toes.

Harry kept kissing a hissing against her clit, dipping his lips into her wet warmth until he felt the scream ebb.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck." Sin-Nym shouted in a very Nym like voice.

Harry looked up and saw that Sin-Nym's dark brown hair had reverted to Nym's silvery locks.

Harry grinned up from his position as Nym struggled to regain her composure.

"Fuck this…" Nym grumbled flicking her hair away and pulling Harry level with her chest, his cock pressed against her entrance "Harry fuck me, fuck this body. Plow me hard, for god sake just fuck me. You are a god at eating girls out."

Harry felt renewed vigour at her words. He could feel Nym moving into perfect position for him. He wanted her.

He watched as Nym finally reverted back to Sin-Nym but in body only. Nym's face and voice remained.

"She's a virgin Harry" Nym hissed into his ear "Rip her a new one."

Harry pushed, feeling the tight wetness spit and enshroud him.

The heat of her body was immense as he forced himself inside her.

Nym arched and screamed soundlessly, her face contorted; mouth open and agape but with no sound escaping her lips.

Harry thrust harder, the force lifting Sin-Nym's hips off the bed.

"Wotcha" Nym roared wrapping her legs about his waist and gripping onto his shoulders with her fingers.

Harry drew back to the tip and thrust again this time feeling himself bottom out at her core.

"Cum Harry!" Nym screamed "You go any deeper you will be fucking my stomach!"

Harry barked and withdrew completely, letting Sin-Nym slump to the bed.

With a fluid movement he stood and pumped his cock with his hand letting the torrent of his orgasm explode.

Nym watched as ropes of hot semen splashed down across her chest and neck.

She felt spent, the orgasm that had rippled through her as he had withdrawn had exhausted her completely.

Harry knelt beside her, letsing the last few drops of his cum dribble onto her arm.

"Hmm" Nym sighed looking at the mass of silvery white fluid against the dark ebony of her skin "That Mister Potter is called a Pear Necklace."

Harry smiled dazedly as he watched her revert to natural. He leaned down and kissed her lips tasting a tiny bit of himself still.

"Let's invite Professor Sinistra back to continue your education." Nym croaked drifting off to sleep.

Harry smiled and curled into her form kissing her once more "Only if you think she can handle it…"


	84. Eighty-Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The streets appeared to be completely deserted.<p>

Harry had never seen the Hogsmeade so empty. Even at this late hour there were usually one or two local drunks roaming from one pub to the other. Teenagers would be about, sneaking home to the estates after an evening in London. But the key difference Harry had noted was that there was not one member of the Magic Patrol keeping watch.

It was eerily quiet. Harry figured that if this had been a movie one of the actors would be saying something like "It's quiet...too quiet."

"Let's not invoke the Genre Savvy god" Harry grinned taking a last look before moving on towards his destination.

Scythe moved silently to his left. Flickering from the shadow of one building to another. There was no moon and the street lamps glowed dimly. Helga moved almost equally silently at his right. The soft padding of her feet the only indication she was just behind him.

"Tonks wanted to come with you." Helga whispered moving a faction closer.

Harry inclined his head "She did but it would have been far too risky for both of us to come."

"Danger?" Scythe hissed appearing out of the dark.

"Not in the physical sense Scythe." Harry replied waving the orc away, "I'm fully expecting someone to try and alter my memories. With Nym safe at home watching over my mental shoulder it will mitigate the issue."

"Mind magic makes the strong weak and the weak into slaves." Scythe declared.

Harry nodded "The type of people we are going up to be visiting tonight are warriors but they prefer the less direct approach when possible. To their leader it is better to hide the truth and work with impunity than be told all the risks and face the fear head first."

Scythe gave a low growl which caused Helga to giggle.

Harry looked at the female Orcish warrior with confusion.

Helga winked "Scythe is just peeved that such magic might be involved with tonight's work."

Scythe turned sharply at Helga and glared causing the female orc to drop her gaze and back away slightly.

Harry tsked "Are you two still not comfortable working with each other?"

"It is not a matter of comfort…" Helga began.

"It is a matter of proficiency." Scythe finished.

Harry groaned inwardly but felt Nym mentally pat his back. It would have been better if the two openly bitched about their interpersonal issues. But the silent treatment that Scythe preferred only amplified Helga's fear of him.

Harry made a mental note to sort the problem out later.

Right now they had reached the inn.

"Ready you two…" Harry asked drawing himself up to full height "let's go."

* * *

><p>Hog's Head Inn was one of only two drinking establishments in Hogsmeade. The other being the Three Broomsticks run by Madam Rosmerta.<p>

However unlike the warm, crowded, smoky, but clean and welcoming of the Three Broomsticks. The Hog's Head catered to a rougher crowd. The Hog's Head was always known for being the kind of disreputable establishment that the shady types like to frequent.

Due to the shadiness, it is somewhat a sense of fashion for the customers to keep their faces hidden.

Tonight the assembled drinkers were even few and further between. The sudden appearance of Lord Potter accompanied by two orchish bodyguards caused the eyes of all assembled to turn.

"Be it know…" Harry announced to those present "the first to draw their wand will die a most unpleasant and messy death, filled with agony and immense but short-lived suffering."

Harry skimmed the thoughts of all that were looking his way. Snape had taught him the trick of using a person's eyes as a window to their soul, a much more readily accessed avenue than directly focusing on their minds.

Satisfied that no immediate harm was forthcoming Harry moved to the back of the small room that made up the bar area where a lone wizard sat. The surface thoughts of the man had been more nervous than the rest.

"Mundungus Fletcher." Harry named "Open the door."

The man Harry looked down upon was a short wizard with long, straggly ginger hair. He had bloodshot, baggy brown eyes and looked to rarely shave. Harry could smell a particularly strong bodily odour of tobacco and stale beer.

"Albus told me to keep you out should you arrive." The man responded, visibly shaking in his seat, the goblet of wine grasped in his grubby hands nearly teetering over.

"Did he make you swear an oath?" Harry asked off handily.

Mundungus shook his head.

"Then open the damn door." Harry growled.

The wizard gulped audibly then tapped a sequence of knocks on the table. A tapestry parted against the wall revealing a hidden staircase that looked to spiral downwards.

Harry sneered and flicked a galleon onto the table. "Thank you for your compliance Dung."

* * *

><p>The staircase went down several flights passing disused rooms and old cellars until the stairs ended at a lonesome solid door.<p>

Harry reached forward and knocked. A moment later the door swung open revealing a brightly lit room.

Moving inside, Scythe and Helga fanned out in front of Harry, taking defensive positions and postures.

"Ah, Lord Potter. So good of you to join us."

Harry forced the anger from his expression and instead let his face twitch into a gnarled smile as Dumbledore walked forward.

A throng of people parted to let the aged headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry approach.

"That's close enough headmaster." Harry warned.

Dumbledore paused and smiled "Indeed."

"I have come to bear witness to your idiocy."

"IDIOCY!" A vibrantly redheaded woman repeated with indignation. It took only a second glance to realise it was Molly Weasley.

"That is quite alright Molly." Dumbledore calmed "Lord Potter is… entitled to his opinion."

"Well if that is the case…" Harry bowled and walked toward the centre of the assembled crowd.

"I will make this simple!" Harry proclaimed, addressing the group that now surrounded him "I do not give a damn what you do. Some of you are my friends, but most of you I know. This however does not give me the right to tell you what you can and cannot do with your lives. You are your own selves. You have your own lives to live after all."

Harry turned back towards Dumbledore.

"But I warn you. I WARN YOU. All of you here that if you go about things as you did in the last war not only will you get yourselves killed you will drag your families and your friends into the pit of death with you."

Violent murmurs erupted around the room, most noticeably from the Weasley matriarch.

"I am not finished…" Harry continued, the noise dissipating, "The Order. This order you call the Order of the Phoenix had over three hundred and twenty members in its first incarnation. Look about you now; there stand less than forty in this room. Your leader will ask you to recruit from your families, seek help from friends, ask you to indoctrinate children to the cause. All so that you can bolster the membership. But it will not be enough. It will never be enough."

"Says you!" A voice shouted from the back. "You goblin warlord."

Harry nodded.

"Lord Voldemort knows who you are…" There were more murmurs at the mention of the dark lords name "Yes, he knows of the Order of the Phoenix because he set about destroying it in the last war. In the last war the Ministry of Magic was somewhat prepared; it had a competent Auror corps, a large force of Battlemages and the support of the magical community. Look at the Ministry today, it refuses to acknowledge the threat we all will be soon facing."

Harry listened to the concerned murmurs and sighed "I leave one last thing with you. Know that your illustrious leader will not hesitate to throw you at the Death Eaters. All the time chanting that it is for the greater good. I tell you this now and this is all I have to say. Adieu."

Harry turned and walked towards the door. Those in his way parted from his path.

As he walked up the stairs he heard a large number of footsteps follow.

Re-entering the inn's bar her turned and looked at those who had followed.

"I take it that you all agree with me?" He asked.

"To a degree." Came the consensus.

Harry smiled genuinely.

* * *

><p>Remus, Sirius, Moody, Andy, Snape were just a few who had followed him out of the meeting.<p>

All in all, of the thirty seven people who had come at Dumbledore's call only fifteen had remained at his side.


	85. Eighty-Five --Updated--

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who was the guy that called out?" Harry asked Remus.<p>

"That was Sturgis Podmore" Remus replied "He is a hardcore follower of Dumbldore but a bit dim-witted most the time."

"Not to mention…" Sirius pipped in "That with that thick straw-coloured hair of his. You get the impression that his head is thatched."

Remus and Sirius roared with laughter.

It was the morning after the Order meeting and everyone was gathered for breakfast in the Donjon great galley style kitchen hall, even Snape sat down the end of the table quietly talking with Moody and Ted Tonks.

"So only one more sleep till your sixteenth." Nym prodded sitting down beside him. She was wearing her eye patch and had medium length blue hair this morning.

"And I still have no idea what you've got planned." He moaned dropping his head to the table.

"Chin up Harry." Andy directed in a motherly way.

Raising his head automatically he turned and looked Nym in the eye.

"Whoa!" Nym shouted, covering her face from his gaze "no peeking."

"I know you have sealed off both ball rooms in the keep" He noted, sipping his pumpkin juice "one or both may be a bluff to throw me off the scent of what you've got planned. You know I would be happy with Fu-od's and a few friends."

"Sadly it cannot work that way." Andy commented "Regardless of what my daughter has got planned, with you being the head of an ancient and noble house with several prominent regencies under your care you sixteenth is rather important."

Harry groaned causing Andy to scowl.

"Not only will it mean you can enact several of your Lordly powers without the consent of you magical guardian it is also the time a witch or wizard comes of maturity meaning you are considered an adult in the eyes of the ministry."

"Yet you cannot use active magic outside of school until you are seventeen." Harry retorted "The laws of our community need to come into alignment with the muggles."

"I wholeheartedly agree" Andy pipped "but alas, we are an ancient and backwards race. Tomorrow is an important day; it is the beginning of a year of trouble for you. Survive till your next birthday and you can get to work on changing the laws."

* * *

><p>Harry finished his breakfast before walking over towards Snape.<p>

"How does it feel…" Harry asked "to be free of both masters?"

Snape genuinely smiled "Quite liberating actually."

Harry drew a chair next to the potions professor, "Do you have and plans for the future."

Snape tilted his head to one side and hummed "I considered resigning my current teaching post in the hope of becoming the next Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, a post I have coveted for some time now but alas our dear headmaster informed me that the Ministry insisted they provide the fresh meat for the grinder."

"The Ministry is choosing the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Harry scoffed.

"Aye." Moody barked "It was in an interdepartmental memo yesterday. Apparently the Minister of Magic has been coping an earful from the Parents Association about the last few candidates."

Harry shook his head "Hogwarts has a Parents Association?"

"Not exactly…" Snape noted "It's a group of overly concerned and morally concerned mothers, like Molly Weasley, being led by Molly Weasley into badgering the Ministry, the Hogwarts Board of Governors and just about anyone who stands still long enough to get an earful on how Hogwarts is not setting the proper example for their children."

"Wow." Harry whistled "That's news to me."

Snape nodded, "It was their meddling that got Gilderoy Lockhart his position as teacher."

"Aye. And it was their overly concerned opinions that got two Aurors stripped of their rank and pensions after said Aurors caught a few of their kids pilfering items that did not belong to them in Diagon Alley." Moody added.

"I remember that case." Ted quipped "The group of six young boys made a break for it when the Aurors told them to heave to. The Aurors stunned several of them, but one boy fell and received a broken arm. Wizengamot ruled it was excessive force on part of the Aurors."

"Excessive force be buggered!" Moody spat "The damn bastards were fourteen through sixteen. Old enough to know better. The lad that got the break was carrying a cauldron he had just nicked from Potage's. The thing fell on his arm as he fell stunned."

"But surely the Wizengamot would not have stripped them of their pensions." Ted said aghast.

"Aye that be true." Moody nodded "The Wizengamot recommended the two be benched on administrative duties for a month, no permanent harm no real foul. But Molly Weasley and her crone crew badgered the Minister. Executive Ministerial decree had both those lads out the door, no rank or pension."

Harry shook his head. "That's just wrong."

"Aye." Moody answered "but me and the boys put a cauldron around and got a few galleons together to get them set. They now work private security for Flourish and Blotts. And you can be sure those two keep an eye out for them six."

Harry grinned and wished everyone a good day before pulling away from the table and heading for his study.

* * *

><p>As he walked he saw Jasper slithered out from one of his tunnels and make his way to Harry. Harry reached down and let the snake wrap around his wrist.<p>

"Good morning my friend" Harry hissed "How went your hunt?"

Jasper bowed his head "It went very well."

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Certainly." Jasper replied.

"Could you…" Harry began.

"No!" Jasper cut him off "I will not tell you what is happening behind the closed doors of the ball room."

"She has thought of everything hasn't she?" Harry smiled.

"Yes, whilst she may not know out speech, she knows I can understand her and she made me an offer I just could not refuse."

"Damn traitor." Harry hissed with a grin.

"More a capitalist." Jasper sniggered, his tongue flicking back and forth in snake like glee.

* * *

><p>Reaching his study Harry let Jasper curl up into his lap to rest.<p>

The daily newspapers had been gathered and on top was his least favorite.

Picking up the accursed news rag he began to read the Holy Hierophant, noting with keen satisfaction that the cost and size of the paper had decreased by half.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another win for Child Molesters<em>**

_As many will already be aware, yesterday saw the open and close of the "Hit Wizard Nymphadora Tonks Auror Tribunal"._

_Hit Wizard Tonks. A s__elf-confessed international paedophile, who enjoys the sexual company of what we civilized British witches and wizards call underage children._

_Not only did Hit Wizard Tonks sweet talk the assembled, she also allowed her victim to speak in her defense at the Tribunal._

_I tell you this to you my dear readers. _

_It is an abhorrent moral and ethical outrage that we can allow such a member of our society free to walk our fair streets._

_So what if it is LEGAL in France. _

_Hit Wizard Tonks is a member of the British Magical Territories and should abide by OUR laws regardless of where she is in the world or which bedroom she chooses to use for her insidious lusts._

_I call upon the Minister of Magic to intercede in this matter post haste. Lest she continue to sully other young boys._

_It is my personal opinion that instead of attempting to kill Lord Potters for his galleons she is simply sleeping her way to his vault._

_ Rita Skeeter signing off._

* * *

><p>Harry groaned regretting having read the infernal thing and only felt minutely better when the pages dissolved in a cloud of acid.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews, have updated the news article to take on board what 'T51b Moridin' suggested. Enjoy!<strong>

**- Death7270**


	86. Eighty-Six (L)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The day prior had become a day of wasted effort. And Harry had remained in a foul mood after reading the damned article.<p>

The next morning however, he woke to the wonderful, glorious feeling of having his cock sucked.

He looked down and watched as Nym's bright pink haired head as it bobbed up and down on his painful hard erection.

Sensing he was awake she looked up and gazed into his luminous emerald green eyes, all the time inhaling and exhaling his length from baes to tip and back to base again

She gave a final painfully slow lick along the underside and he spill forth between her wet lips.

Sitting up, he watched with amusement and no small measure of male pride as she swallowed, savouring his taste.

* * *

><p>"So you're the big ONE SIX." Nym announced wiping her lips clean with the edge of the bed sheet.<p>

Harry groaned and rolled to the side of the bed, attempting to flee her exuberant glee.

She moved faster; running all around from the other side of the bed to the side he intended to make his escape from. She looked down at him a manic grin that all stretched her face to the limits.

"You have a few thing that you just have to get done today regardless." She intoned switching a more sedate version of herself "Mum has a full list and she will be seeing you right after breakfast... if not sooner. But the key points will be going to Gringotts for a long and boring meeting with Ragnok to sign a few coming of age documents. I figure it will be lunch by then so Sirius and Remus will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron for a bit to eat then it will be off to see Moody at the Ministry. It's his last week as Chief Auror so he wants to fast-track your Apparition Licence."

Harry listened to the motor mouth rendition of his upcoming day.

"Wait?" He stopped her, earning him a glare, "Didn't you tell me that I had to be seventeen to get a Licence to Apparate?"

Nym nodded quickly, "Normally, but if it can be proved that you're not an exorbitant risk to the Statute of Secrecy. You can apply for your Licence at the age of sixteen. Apparition is semi-passive magic that does not require a wand. However simply put Moody is just pulling strings while he can."

Harry sighed and stood feeling his back creak and crack as he did so, "And after all this?"

"You will be brought back here to get changed into the clothes I have laid out for you in my room. Now hop to it before mum comes looking for you and finds me still starkers with a crap load of your cum down my face."

Harry nodded and made his way over to his dresser.

Clothes had been put out for him; a formal looking set of resplendent green dress robes with a pale blue waistcoat.

He dressed quickly and made his way down to the kitchen where he found a tray of assorted breakfast favourites already prepared with his name hovering above. Undoubtedly Remus's handiwork.

Picking it up, he went into the conservatory-like small dining area where Andy was already waiting; arms full of rolls of parchment and sheaves of paper.

"My daughter has informed me that she has informed you of the significant items on your agenda."

Harry nodded.

Andy moved forward and placed the assorted items she was holding on the small table, "First things first…"  
>She commanded "Eat."<p>

Harry placed the tray on the table and began consuming the sizeable breakfast.

"Second thing…" She continued "There are forty-seven proposals that need your assessment and resolution. Mostly requests for money, general support or some sort of non-fiscal aid. I've taken the liberty of ordering them via their overall merit. You could easily afford to agree to the lot of them but they should be weighed individually as some are probably not up your avenue."

"How so?" He asked swallowing the last of a stack of pancakes.

"Namely the last one. A request for thirty to forty thousand galleons to rebuild the Knockturn Alley Bordello."

"Pardon!" Harry exclaimed through a mouthful of egg.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Andy scolded "The request has some merit, just not very much as far as I'm concerned, it was being run by the Black Family for generations up until Sirius went to Azkaban. The property fell into a state of disrepair until it was forcibly closed by the Ministry four years ago for health and safety reasons."

"Isn't it a matter for Sirius to sort out?"

"He said he wanted to see what you would do." Andy sighed, rubbing her temple "He reminded me that you are the Regent of the House of Black. I believe he thinks it's a great joke."

"I'm pretty sure everyone would." Harry shrugged "Well stuff them. Let's rebuild the place and see what happens."

Andy sniffed but handed over the parchment and a blood quill. By the time he had finished breakfast he had signed off on all proposals bar one. A one hundred thousand galleon proposal to rebuild Godric's Hollow into a shine site to commemorate his parents sacrifice.

It was not the cost that had deterred him from the proposal, but the idea of it. The whole thing did not sit well with him and in his heart he believed his parents would have preferred to be left at peace and not worshipped as martyrs in the face of evil.

* * *

><p>"There is only one last thing to sort out." Andy noted with some trepidation, producing another roll of parchment and handing it to Harry "This is a premarital or prenuptial agreement between yourself and my daughter. Ted wrote it himself to Nymphadora's specifications."<p>

Harry looked over the document.

* * *

><p><em><strong> PRENUPTIAL AGREEMENT<strong>_

_This Prenuptial Agreement is made by and between:_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_of the Potter Estate Property ("Donjon"), Forgers Folly,_

_of the British Magical Territories, and is hereinafter referred as the "First Party"._

_and_

_Ms. Nymphadora Tonks née Black_

_of the Potter Estate Property ("Donjon"), Forgers Folly,_

_of the British Magical Territories, and is hereinafter referred as the "Second Party"._

_Acknowledge and declare that they love each other and are entering into this Prenuptial Agreement in contemplation of marriage to each other at a juncture in the future as yet undetermined._

_Herein now this agreement is made between the First Party and the Second Party disclosing and agreeing as follows based on the fact that both the Parties have received independent legal and/or financial advice…_

* * *

><p>It took over an hour to read but took only one sentence to sum up.<p>

"What hers is hers and mine is mine should we ever divorce." He remarked.

Andy nodded "Yes, in the event of either of your deaths all assets and such will go to the other, post reading of the will of course. But should either of you decide to divorce the sum total of your estate now and into future plus any inheritance will remain the property of you and the Potter Family. She does not want the stigma of being a money grubbing gold digger attached to your relationship."

Harry felt sorrow befall him and looked again at the blood quill signature already affixed to the document.

"When is this due?" He asked holding up the agreement.

Andy sighed "Ted will see you later to witness the signing so wait until then. As for now you are running late to see Ragnok."

She wished him all the best and left the room. Harry looked at the roll of parchment in his hands one last time before tucking it into his expanded pocket.

"Nym." He muttered to himself making sure the mental connection was closed "Why so serious."


	87. Eighty-Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The floo to Gringotts was uneventful and Harry stepped out of the ornate goblin decorated fireplace without tripping or falling on his face as Nym was want to do.<p>

He had arrived in the main marble lined atrium of the Gringotts Diagon Alley Branch and was immediately escorted to Ragnok's office by a goblin he had met several times in the past.

"Griphook…" Harry posed, "do you know how I can set up a trust vault?"

Griphook paused and turned to look at him "You could just request your accountant or goblin account manager to organise such a thing for you." The goblin paused and moved closer, "Or is this account supposed to be… off the official record?"

Harry handed a purse to the goblin.

"I have more than one hundred and thirty thousand sickles in that pouch, it's my personal funds that no one really keeps track of and probably should. I want you to open a trust vault in the name of 'Nymphadora Tonks nee' Black' you know the person I mean so don't dilly-dally with the whole rigmarole of asking me every damn detail. Convert the sickles to galleons and lock the trust account so that only I can access it. The caveat of the trust is that should a divorce, or more specifically, the partnership of our union dissolves in any way be it my death or divorce; civil, marital or otherwise etc. Nym and/or her estate gains access to the vault and I loose account control completely."

Griphook looked at the purse in his hand. "Do you intend to put more monies into this trust vault or will you leave it to accumulate standard Gringott's interest."

"Let it build, I don't want to touch it again… ever. Make it disappear into the background as much as possible."

"It will be done." The goblin bowed and ushered Harry towards Ragnok's office.

* * *

><p>"Well Harry, this meeting is all about preparation. Preparing for the year ahead that is."<p>

Harry watched the Goblin king carefully as he spoke. They sat across from one another at a small settee that adorned one corner of the large office. He liked Ragnok quite a bit but was always weary of the Goblin where money was involved.

"Your investments are providing you a splendid return. You could live comfortably off the interest alone and overall financially there is nothing more that can be done that Andromeda Tonks has not already prepared on your behalf."

Harry grinned with all his teeth. To a human it would have looked unnerving but in the company of Goblins showing one's teeth in such an manner implied cheer. "Then dear goblin king Ragnok, why am I here today?"

"I had intended to offer you the opportunity to buy goblin war bonds in the upcoming offensive between my clan and the clans that dwell in the saltpetre mines of Africa. But alas Andromeda made it clear that she would cut out my gizzard should I attempt to entice you even with the reasonable price of eight galleons a bond with an expected return of twelve galleons, seven sickles and two knuts apiece."

Harry shook his head.

The goblin shrugged slightly before continuing "We want to investigate your family blood lines and those of your regent houses. There are thousands of vaults that are left unclaimed in the depths of Gringotts. When a family line is wiped out, as you clearly know, the spoils go to the victor automatically. But if a line dies out without a clear blood heir it sits sealed. If a person can back trace their blood line to a common source no matter how thin a connection they can claim a sealed vault. The Potter's and their precursors the Peverell's are ancient houses who undoubtedly have many branch families. Some of which may now be extinct. We hope to claim some vaults now that you are of the sixteenth year of age."

Harry grinned "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Harry wiped the few remaining drops of blood from his fingertips.<p>

The blood quill he had been required to use for the vault acquisition had really taken its toll especially after signing over a dozen official documents, initialling every so often here and there.

His hand had gone blue and cold with the lack of blood, small cuts had even appeared on his wrist and forearm, a side effect of repeated blood quill usage.

It was not until he had had a blood replenishment potion that he felt the warmth return to him.

"Well that is all done." Ragnok noted taking the small mountain of parchment away from in front of Harry "It may take days of even weeks before the entire inventory can be checked fully for any blood matches. I will let Andromeda know what we find."

* * *

><p>Heading from Gringotts he walked quickly to the rear entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

Tapping the magic code on the brick wall he waited for the wall to disassemble itself and retract into an archway. He rarely came to the Leaky Cauldron, with the multitude of restaurants and fine dining establishments available in Diagon Alley the only reason to visit was if someone wanted a more mature or alcoholic beverage to drink.

Walking through the arch he spotted Remus and Sirius perched atop a barrel at the pubs rear. Tankards already in each hand.

"Harry!" Sirius cheered raising his mug; spilling a sizeable portion of the brew.

"You've been keeping us waiting." Remus slurred slightly, his cheeks looked quite flushed with the drink.

"Yeah!" Sirius shouted "It's half past one and we've been here since before eleven."

Harry held up his hands in defence, "Sorry, sorry. Ragnok kept me longer than expected trying to sell me goblin war bonds."

"Tis' alright!" Remus slurred even worse than before, "We started without ya."

Harry walked forward to catch Remus under the shoulder as he staggered his way inside. Sirius folled behind stumbling every other step or so.

Sitting at a table, Tom the owner slash bartender came over.

"What'll it be?" He asked the trio.

Remus looked up and raised a finger "A flute of buttermilk for the lad and two refills for us." Remus placed two galleons on the table.

"Will that be all?" Tom asked looking at the money.

"No good barkeep!" Sirius interjected putting another two galleons on the table "Give us a flute of buttermilk for the lad and two refills for us and…"

"And burgers with chips all round" Harry finished adding a few more galleons to the table.

Remus nodded "Yeah burgers all round and two refills for us."

Tom reached down and picked up the gold coins before walking behind the bar. A few minutes later he returned with their order, handing a few sickles and knuts change to Harry.

Sirius hooted and began diving up the two butter beers and six foaming tankards of larger. Harry could only snort with laughter as Sirius handed Remus the butter beers and Harry two of the tankards.

The meal was even merrier from then on.

* * *

><p>After they had finished the grease filled burgers, Harry began to question his godparents.<p>

"What has got you two in such a drinking mood today?" He asked, stealing several chips from Remus's plate.

"Molly fuckin' Weasley!" Sirius announced, slamming his mug down on the table.

Remus turned to look at Harry "She sent us a very personal howler this morning, something I'm sure you are aware of that she is well known for."

Harry frowned "And it infuriated you to the point of excessive drinking?"

Remus sighed deeply "Cut deep some of the stuff she said."

"Pure unadulterated spite!" Sirius hissed downing the remainder of his beer.

"You see Harry…" Remus continued in a low voice "We are gay."

"Speak for yourself you old wolf." Sirius chuckled "I'm still into girls."

Harry looked at the two men seated across from him at the table as they stared back at him with their blank alcohol infused looks.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

Sirius reached over and slapped him on the back "We have been best friends since we first met in Hogwarts. Nothing ever happened till I returned from Azkaban. My recovery as you may remember was rather slow, I was… am the only long term high-security prisoner to ever be released so the recovery protocols for such extreme Dementor exposure don't exist, most people have completely lost their minds after a decade."

Remus nodded "It was my idea, that when he was feeling well enough we go off to Europe for some fun."

"And the best place for two Marauders to partake of such fun is Amsterdam." Sirius finished, pushing his mug away.

"This old dog here…" Remus winked "hired a whole slew of prostitutes our first night in town."

Sirius laughed "Best thing about galleon gold to muggle currency conversion is when you want to hit a spree you can hit it hard."

"Only one problem." Remus grinned.

Sirius sagged "Could not get it up. The damn Dementors had stolen the lead from my pencil. I was told by the medi-witches that such a thing might occur but would hopefully come right." Sirius used finger quotes to emphasize 'hopefully'.

Remus finished his last mug and nudged Sirius with his elbow, "Would you like another drink?"

"Nah" Sirius replied "I've had enough." He turned back to Harry and grinned, "Best thing about Welsh Magic-Larger is once you stop drink you start sobering up. Where was I?"

"Something about pencils?" Remus noted.

"Yes. So the mind was willing but the body was limp. I became so depressed that instant. Kicked all the girls out and started on the firewhisky. Remus comforted me but soon that comfort became more than just a friendly pat on the back and a drinking partner."

Remus shook his head "Booze had a lot to do with it."

Sirius winked, "We returned as lovers. Molly found out after the order meeting. How she found out we have no idea but I suspect Rita is behind it somehow. She was all over me and my recovery."

"Considering what you are doing for Daphne and Tracey." Remus devised, "You understand that homosexuality is looked down upon in our society. It is considered the greatest of taboos by the pureblood lines as it provides no offspring for the line to continue. When I was professor at Hogwarts I had heard that the Zabini family had worked out a deal with their openly gay son Blaise to continue the family line in perpetuity of his lifestyle choice."

Harry nodded having heard the details from Daphne.

"Molly can say whatever she wants." Sirius declared, "She can gossip all she wants and can even make our union public, it won't affect us one bit."

"But it could affect you Harry." Remus said solemnly.

"Why the heck would it affect me?" Harry responded.

"Because you are regent of House Black and my employer." Remus smiled sadly, "Public opinion demands you have a responsibility to continue the Black family line by either demanding Sirius to have a child of his blood, or by having Andromeda have another child to continue the line. "

"It also possible to declare Draco Malfoy or his mother Narcissa a member of House Black should they ever depart from House Malfoy." Sirius added "But that is a long shot chance of ever happening."

"There are a myriad of ways you could continue the House Black line." Remus announced looking at the clock on the wall, "But right now it is best we leave this sort of talk for another date as you are running late to get to the Ministry."

Harry bid Remus and Sirius a good day before entering the Leaky Cauldron fireplace for hopefully the last appointment of the day.


	88. Eighty-Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aye, about time ya showed up." Moody commented, slipping his brown long coat over his shoulders.<p>

Harry had run from the main entrance fireplaces through the half dozen or so checkpoints to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on Level two. Having never visted Moody's office before it had taken him several minutes to locate it.

A small brass name plate on the front of the door read:

_"Alastor Moody, Chief Auror"_

Harry could faintly see the letters "Bn." scratched off at the start of the name plate. Indicating that Moody did not approve of his rank of Baron being utilised in the workplace.

Knocking, he had entered to find Moody bent over his desk, poring over a stack of pictures and other documents.

"So do we do this here or some place else?" Harry had asked.

Moody flicked a coin towards him. Harry's hand shot out to snatch the coin mid-air. Instantly Harry felt the tell tail gut wrenching feeling of a portkey.

Once the momentary disorientation had subsided, Harry found himself in a small round chamber.

Moody apparated with a soft pop at his side and took the coin from his fingers.

"We've got to work on that nasty habit of yours." Moody grumbled "Saw a friend of mine snatch a destructo wand out of the air when a perp had tossed it at him."

Another wizard apparated into the chamber.

Moody turned and smiled at the new arrival before introducing him to Harry, "This is Wilkie Twycross of the Department of Magical Transportation. He will be your assessor for Apparition."

As the man stepped forward,Harry was amazed at his oddly colourless appearance; with transparent eyelashes, wispy hair, and an insubstantial air about him. Wilkie looked as though a single gust of wind might blow him away. Harry momentarily wondered whether this was because of the large amount of apparating and disapparating the man did in his job.

Wilkie bowed to harry and smiled, "Now I know that you should not know how to apparate being under-age and all that rot. But I take it you know how to do so or else I would not have been called here to judge and potentially approve your licence?"

Harry nodded "I know the basics, it never been something I've ever used".

"Splendid!" Wilkie exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "To pass your test to earn your licence you need to complete three tasks satisfactorily. As you know the basics let's get started shall we."

* * *

><p>The chamber seemed to dim as Wilkie walked to the centre of the chamber.<p>

"Your first task is to apparate from one ring to the other." Wilkie indicated two steel hoops set into the chamber floor, "Always keep in mind the three D's of Apparition: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation."

Harry walked over and stood in the first ring and visualised moving to the other. The sensation of being forced through a very tight rubber tube erupted around his body. While not as unpleasant as a portkey it was still far worse than using the floo.

"Excellent work!" Wilkie shouted "I wish all my pupils were as adept as you. Not only did you do it on your first go you did it without splinching yourself. Amazing."

Harry frowned "Splinching?"

"Didn't anyone ever explain what happens when you leave a part or two of yourself behind" Wilkie asked looking at Moody who simply shrugged noncommittally.

"No?" Harry expressed.

Wilkie exhaled softly "Well its called splinching. Not too life threatening most times. Never rush the translocation. There is no silly wand waving with this sort of magic since it is all down to the willpower and focus you apply to your magical core."

"Ok…" Harry noted glaring daggers at Moody.

"Let's move on to non-visual apparating." Wilkie pressed forward "That's moving to a location you know of but which is out of direct visual sight. Try for Alastors office that's only a few levels up from us here on the sixth."

Moody disappeared and Harry focused on the office he had come from via portkey. Remembering the sizable space in front of the desk. He willed himself to the room and arrived with no parts missing, he waved at Moody who had gone ahead before returning to the chamber with Moody in tow.

"Well done again. Didn't get lost?" Wilkie asked with a grin.

Harry shook his head.

Wilkie's smile only grew wider "Good, what most people don't realise is that the crack or popping sound you hear from a person disapparating is actually the sound of the air rushing to fill the void they have left. The whoosh or popping sound you hear from a person arriving is the same effect just in reverse."

"I figured as such." Harry commented.

"Smart lad. " Wilkie praised "You're quiet, too damn quite. It's a dead giveaway that you are focusing on making your outline as small as possible. It is quicker and a fair bit safer, if not as quite, to let your outline breath a bit more. Take a little additional space around you with you. It's just a thought."

Harry nodded his head once more, taking the advice on board.

"Lastly for the gold. Non-visual apparition to a location not of memory." Wilkie pulled a chrome orb from his robe and handed it to Harry, "I want you to go someplace as far away as you think you can go. Apparating is purely willpower and focus but if you are not focused on a single location but on a general place of reference you can use your magical power alone to get you there. So as you don't run into anything, always feel about with your magic as you travel, you can always adjust your exit point mid translocation if need be."

"What sort of range are we talking about?" Harry asked.

Wilkie hummed, "Range is dependent on your innate magical strength. It will also grow with skill and determination, but can be limited if you attempt to side-along apparate another with you. I'm sure an experienced and powerful wizard like Dumbledore could travel as far as Berlin, maybe even New York in one leap easily. Most first timers reach Diagon Alley; those with a bit more power can make it all the way to Hogsmeade. What you have shown me so far would list you as prodigy in my book and in the past I've had applicants reach as far as Spain on their first try. So surprise me."

Harry held up the chrome orb, "What's the ball for?"

"It is a track-all." Wilkie replied, "It will let us know where you are instantly should you splinch yourself in this test."

Harry nodded and cleared his mind. He focused on the only location he could clearly imagine going to. Using all the magic he could muster he let himself move.

* * *

><p>"Mount Everest!" Moody exclaimed, "From London!"<p>

"I feel so exhausted." Harry groaned, his feet felt like lead weights as he walked the long way from Department of Magical Transportation on level six back to the floo terminals on the main ground floor. Having had enough of apparition for the day he had decided to return to the Donjon via floo.

"Aye, I bet it would…" Moody commented "It will pass soon, unlike other magic's, apparating doesn't drain your magical core it only destabilizes it while it works out where it actually is. Repeated apparition in quick succession has been known to obliterate a person's core completely think of it as a splinch where your magical core is sent ahead or left behind."

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now that I've had a rest. Lucky that track-all was a portkey. The focus I felt needed to jump a quarter of the way around the planet was massive in of itself."

"Aye. That is why we use portkey's for long range translocation." Moody nodded "Same effect just a different theory of magic."

Harry looked at the old Auror "I'm not up to that stage of magical theory in Hogwarts. How does it work?"

"I think I can explain that better" Wilkie announced apparating at Harry's side "You forgot your actual physical licence. The enchantment I cast on you will inform anyone who looks at your magical core that you are a certified translocationist but this little chit can be used at a glance and is keyed to you and you alone."

Harry took the small medallion and pocketed it.

"Now to answer your question…" Wilkie continued "Apparition is like jumping, the more magical power and skill you have the higher and further you can jump. Portkeys on the other hand are enchanted items keyed to a specific location. They essentially open a window in space and time to allow you to move between two places instantly. The range of a portkey is therefore not limited in itself but if you wanted to make a portkey that would permit you to travel to China it would take a fair heaping of magic to set up initially compared to a portkey that would transfer you to the house next door."

"Thank you." Harry said shaking the assessor's hand.

Wilkie bowed once again, "No problem Lord Potter. It was a pleasure."

Arriving in the grand entrance way of the Ministry of Magic, Harry wished Moody a good day before stepping into the next available fireplace.


	89. Eighty-Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry had never been to Nym's bedroom before.<p>

He knew one existed in the multitude of levels and towers that created the central section of the Donjon's main keep, but he had never had reason to go to it, owing to the fact that Nym spent the majority of her time in his upper most level penthouse bedroom.

When he had returned from the Ministry he had made his way back to his bedroom only to find a note atop his dresser. Nyms swift but neat handwriting was clearly evident as she had elected to use purple magenta ink.

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_Get dressed and meet me in the central great hall when you return._

_Your clothes for the evening have been set out in my bedroom._

_-N._

* * *

><p>Looking around the room he spotted jasper curled underneath the bed.<p>

"Jasper, wake up!" He hissed.

"Good afternoon Master." The snake replied uncurling and working his way up one of the four posts of the bed so as to lounge atop the bedspread.

"Jasper, do you know where Nym's room is?" Harry asked.

Jasper cocked his head to the side "Do I look like a house elf? I would have thought you would remember where your mate's place of bedding was?"

It took Harry a minute to realise the snake was being sarcastic.

Jasper sniggered, "Her quarters are on the level directly below this one, overlooking the hippo."

"Hippo?" Harry queried.

"I do not believe our speak has a name for the circular field upon which she moves fast."

Harry nodded, realising he meant the hippodrome racetrack.

"Thank you dear friend." Harry nodded, "Will you be joining us at the party?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps not." The snake sneered, "You will not get the location from me that easily."

* * *

><p>Harry descended the main staircase to the floor below the penthouse.<p>

This area was divided into eight and the top of each tower was a studio-esk apartment suite for each of the main residents of the keep. Walking around the corridor he noted Remus's name on one of the name plates and Sirius's name on another.

Remembering that the guests and semi-permanents dwelled on an untold number of floors below.

He found Nym's room and went to knock only to have the door swing open as he reached forward to do so.

Entering he was amazed. Whilst smaller than the penthouse it was structured similarly with a bedroom, bathroom and lounge area. It was the decor that made all the difference.

Nym had a large four poster bed made from some dark almost black wood. The canopy that was attached to each post was of some sheer silvery fabric. The furniture the filled the room was made from a similar looking wood as the bed.

The walls, like her old room at the Bastion were covered in posters. Most were muggle and unmoving, but some were of magical origin. He was particularly interested in her explanation of the posters attached to the ceiling above the bed.

Small piles of perhaps both clean and dirty clothes were scatted about the floor. With an exceptionally large mound near the bathroom.

A stand the middle of the lounge area had "HARRY" in floating sparkles above it.

Walking over he noted that this was the clothes he had been directed to wear. Formal dress robes. Similar to the ones he had worn at the Yule ball the year earlier. But instead of sable black these were of a bright emerald green that he imagined matched his eyes perfectly. The lining of the cape was a soft blue and naturally had the Potter Family crest emblazoned on its' pauldron.

He dressed quickly and headed down towards the central great hall.

* * *

><p>Arriving he saw Nym seated in his gaudy looking chair idly changing the colour of her fingernails.<p>

She stood as he approached and Harry observed that she was wearing a quite revealing, elegant purple gown that hugged her body in all the most intimate of places.

She had discarded her eye patch and had opted to reform the eye to as natural a state as she could maintain comfortably. Her long silverly hair was free and pushed down one side of her neck to cascaded down the front of her dress.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Nym replied, "I had thought you had been delayed because you were looking through my underwear draw."

"No." Harry blushed sightly and leaned forward, "What's the point when you don't wear any."

It was Nym's turn to go red.

"In any case, we have to hurry Harry." Nym remarked, "But first I've got something to show you. Sit in the chair and watch the main door."

Harry scowled at the throne atop the podium but moved to sit as directed, when he did so he felt the world around him suddenly spin sharply. Shaking his head to clear the after-effects, he looked up at the main doorway and was faced with a crowd.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered.

Harry jumped from the seat.

Where the hall had been empty aside from the usual row of goblin warriors a moment earlier, it was now filled with dozens of people. The ornate and garish tapestries had been removed and replaced with birthday banners and more candles had been added to provide a brighter, warmer feel to the room in general.

"Reality ant-observance jinx." Nym rattled off leaning down to kiss him hotly on the lips, while providing him an ample view of her hefty cleavage in the process, "In other words you just walked through the mother of all notice-me-not spells."

Harry gasped as tables of food and drinks began appearing.

"The room was always full…?" He muttered more to himself.

"Bit of a shock but yeah." Nym grinned "Fooled ya good, now come and say hello to your guests."

* * *

><p>Harry walked from one group of people to another.<p>

Eventually coming to Hermione who gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Happy Birthday Harry." She squealed.

Viktor Krum suddenly appeared at Hermione's side with a drink in each hand.

"Good Virthday A'rry." Viktor retorted handing a drink to Hermione. "Ello again Commander Tonks."

"Just Tonks" Nym replied.

Harry shook hands with Viktor, "Aren't you supposed to be at the Bulgarian Quidditch camp?"

"Vone night avay von't hurt my game" Viktor replied, winking at Hermione who snorted uncharacteristically into her drink.

* * *

><p>Harry was then greeted by Neville with Luna in tow.<p>

Neville was once again dressed in formal brown robes, but Luna was wearing a floral sundress.

"Well mate…" Neville began "You've survived another year and I wish you many more to come."

"Ditto. " Luna added "And may your hunt for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack be fruitful."

Harry just nodded "I hope it is too."

Luna giggled "Your too polite, some may consider it sarcasm, but I know you are not hunting for it at the moment. But you will be."

Luna walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

"She is defiantly a strange one." Neville commented watching her go.

"But you like her a lot don't you." Harry replied.

"Yes, but it was she who sought me out after the incident with the basilisk. When she was recovering in St. Mungo's we got to know each other. She told me that I would have trouble finding a date for a Christmas Eve dance and that the Nargles in the mistletoe will lead me to a yellow dress."

"The Yule Ball?" Harry queried.

"I guess so, but she told me all this at the end of our second year. No way could she have known of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Then again she once told me her grandmother was a seer."

Harry nodded and looked towards Nym who shrugged .

* * *

><p>The twins descended upon him soon after Neville had gone off in search of Luna.<p>

George had brought Katie Bell to be his partner, while Fred was accompanied by Angelina Johnson. He noticed Lee Jordan, one of the twins' best friends, was also in attendance dancing with Alicia Spinnet.

"Well this may be the last year we get to…" Fred started.

"See you at Hogwarts. It's our seventh and what with NEWTS…" His brother continued.

"We may not even see you about the place." Fred finished.

"I heard your mother has been eradicating your experiments." Harry informed, having heard from Moody on the matter.

"A few initial prototypes were eradicated. "George noted, "but nothing we had not purposely left out for her to do so."

Fred smiled and grinned, "Mother feels so much better when she finds our things about, when there is not a dangerous piece of spell work laying around or under the bed, or tastefully hidden behind the loose panel in the wall, she gets curious…"

"And we cannot have that." George beamed.

"To cut things short or else they may prattle on for hours like this." Katie interrupted, earning her identical hurt looks from the twins.

"They have a gift." Angela noted, pointing to a small box in Fred hand.

"Nothing much as yet, just a work up of something we are building with the galleons you gave us." Fred commented handing the box over.

Harry undid the ribbon and opened the box carefully at arm's length in case it was a trick. Inside was a bracelet.

George picked it out and handed it to Harry. "It's a quicksand bracelet. When you take it off and pull it apart, throw it on the ground and a sizable area will become…"

"Quicksand." Katie added "Even when activated the area effected looks like normal. Step onto it and you instantly sink. Won't kill but you will be stuck and if you struggle you end up neck deep."

"Really cool piece of spell working" Angel noted.

The twins looked affronted that their dates had stolen the limelight.

Harry smiled and pocketed the gift turning to greet another guest.


	90. Ninety

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Once all the introductions and greetings were completed Harry returned to the podium only to find throne missing, replaced with a comfortable looking, high-backed, blueyblack leather-hide armchair.

It felt oh so soft and incredibly relaxing when he sat.

"Liked the new piece of furniture." Remus asked, appearing at his side. "Hungarian Horntail dragon hide. Sustainably acquired of course."

Sirius appeared next and handed a butterbeer to harry. "One hundred percent enchantment proof. So Nym's little trick won't ever work if you're sitting in this baby. It's our present to you. Found a dragon tanner in Europe and had it made."

Remus looked at Harry directly "It cannot stay in the hall. The throne will be coming back. So it can either go into your study or bedroom. Better yet you can use the same quick summon spell that Dumbledore uses to summon that tacky high back of his."

As Remus and Sirius stepped away, banquet tables appeared in the hall and everyone took their places.

A similar table appeared in front of Harry along with chairs on either side of his.

Nym sat on his left with her parents on her left. Sirius sat on Harry's right with Remus.

Nym rose and a gong sounded around the room.

"Family, friends, guests all." Nym declared "I thank you for joining us on this special birthday. Iwill keep this speech short an simple." The was a pause as Nym unrolled a long sheet of parchment before throwing it over her shoulder "DIG IN!"

As Nym sat, various trenchers of food began appearing on the tables. Roast meats and various cold dishes. Salads and steamed vegetables. A feast fit for a king.

* * *

><p>Sitting back and relaxing in the company of his guest. Felt truly good to Harry.<p>

Nym could sense through their connection that he was actually having a good time.

She watched him pick at items here and there whilst he looked on at the antics of the twins below. They were providing this evenings entertainment. A routine that comprised of many tricks, from muggle fire juggling to magical fireworks that exploded silently overhead.

Nym was happy that she had managed to pull this night off. Turing back to her own plate she began to eat. Most of the food has a robust flavour of spice and mixed savoury herbs. Something the Hogwarts great hall meals lacked. Harry had always liked flavour in the things he ate and Nym had gone out of her way to find a chef that could cater to that desire.

Unlike the Hogwarts kitchens. The majority of the Donjon staff was not House Elves. Many in actual fact were not even human. There were several Hags and many human form werewolves that worked the grounds. The chef Nym had hired was an Indo-Chinese Vampire.

Judging by the quality of the food, it had been a good choice. She particularly liked the mashed sweet potato served with a rich peppery gravy.

Between platefuls, Nym retreated into the connection and watched from his point of view. It had been unnerving, for both of them, the first few times she had done this but after the graveyard incident it had not become uncommon for either of them to do so to the other.

It had become to be felt like a friendly comforting pat on the shoulder and as she did so the felt his hand mental hand stroke her cheek in reply.

"Thank you." He willed to her, leaning over to give an actual kiss to her lips.

* * *

><p>As the mains ended and disappeared from the tables, a banquet of desserts arrived in their place.<p>

Treacle tarts, pavlova, lamingtons and sticky date puddings, piled as high as the eye could see.

Sirius rose from his seat and the small gong sounded once more around the room.

"Now, normally we would be having a cake. But as we are all full from dessert we have decided on something a little different for the birthday boy."

Sirius waved his wand and a colourful explosion occurred overhead. As it erupted a large box appeared on the table directly in front of Harry. About the four foot tall and five foot wide, it was white with a giant red ribbon and bow holding it together.

Sirius turned to Harry, "Care to open your first present."

Harry stood and pulled the bow apart. Instantly the box disappeared revealing what was inside.

Sirius barked a laugh and soon everyone else began to laugh too, "Naturally I lied about there being no cake."

* * *

><p>With cake served and eaten. Presents of various shapes, sizes and nature were brought forward.<p>

It was a sizeable pile and took the best part of an hour to open them all.

Reaching for the last, a small box no bigger than a pack of playing cards wrapped in black paper and adorned with a bright green ribbon, Harry wondered why it had been on the bottom and not with the other similar sized presents at the start. Growing curious he looked for a tag or card from whom it was sent and even attempted to sense what was inside but could not.

Looking at Nym for any indication of who it might have been from, she shrugged.

Growing both more curious and concerned that it might be a joke present, he subtly raised a shield and undid the box's ribbon.

The world in front of him went suddenly white as the shield flared to full strength as an expanding wave of energy pressed against him. The energies trying to force the shield to break caused a roaring sound to fill the room and all Harry could hear over it were the panicked screams of those around him.

He fought to contain the blast of what he felt was uncontained, uncontrolled pure magical power. Feeling his own power begin to falter he was relieved when he felt more than sensed Nym add her own power to reinforce the shield.

One by one he felt others begin to add their magic and shields to his own and once her began to feel the strain lessen from the contained energies he was able to focus more on stabilising a proper barrier.

Stepping back he looked at a rotating orb of various rings of colour hover above a scorched patch of the table he had been sitting at. The contained magic visibly pushed at the shimmering barrier that contained them, but it was clear that the driving force of the blast had begun to fade.

Harry surveyed the room and noticed Neville waving to get his attention before point at the ceiling. Looking up Harry could only growl.

"Morsmordre…" Nym said with a shiver, moving close to Harry.

The giant smoke skull hovered overhead near the uppermost part of the ceiling, its glowing eyes and protruding snake, a clear indication that it was the emblem of Voldemort.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE YOU DON'T!" Harry roared, flicking his wand from its holster and hurling a surge of disruptive magic at the skull, obliterating the smoke cloud instantly.

* * *

><p>"What the heck is that thing?" Harry asked Moody, pointing at the quickly diminishing orb.<p>

"No idea." Moody replied.

"I believe it is an Elemental Prism." A voice called out from the crowd.

Everyone in the room turned to look for who had spoken.

A lone figure stood, wearing a light grey robe and face concealing hood.

"I am Castor of the Department of Mysteries Unspeakables." The man bowed "I have been assigned to watch over tonight's events but alas my skills were not enough to prevent this from happening."

"What are Unspeakables doing here?" Moody asked, postioning himself between Harry and Castor.

"As I said I was…" Castor began.

"NO!" Moody cut him short "What are UNSPEAKABLES doing HERE. You have no jurisdiction and research to my knowledge has been proposed to be investigated. Why are you really here?"

There was a short pause before Castor replied.

"Curiosity."

It was a one word reply but one Harry felt he could believe.

Waving the Goblin Warriors, who had surrounded the uninvited guest, back to their posts Harry gently patted Moody on the shoulder, feeling the tension drain from the older man.

"What is an Elemental Prism?" He asked.

Castor bowed and walked forward to study the contained orb.

"Raw fire/lighting magic and raw earth/water magic are charged and sealed together within a relic, the two forces catalyse against each other violently but if they are equal and with no outside force acting upon them they can only grow." Castor turned back to Harry, "When the relic is breached or the forces inside become too power for the relic to contain they are released dramatically. A magical jack in the box of a bomb."

"Aye," Moody sighed, "I have heard of them, jack traps, nasty little bastard from the Grindelwald days. If you are prepared and quite a bit lucky you can usually deflect the blast, but if you have not your toasted."

Castor seemed to nod, "I'm amazed you could hold the forces at bay and even contain them before you were reinforced. Most people can only contain one side of the blast the fire/lighting or earth/water. They may suppress one but get clobbered by the other. You were very lucky Lord Potter."

"I had a shield up." Harry muttered.

"Even so a wandless and purely arcane based magical shield should not have held as long as it did unless you had a vast magical reserve to draw on." Castor hummed, "Maybe some research should be proposed. Bolstered by the magic around you, you overcame the powerful surge and backlash of the Elemental Prism detonation."

"I was lucky." Harry noted, "A fraction of a second later and I would have been blown to bits."

"As would half or more of the people in this room." Castor added.

* * *

><p>The hall remained silent as everyone watched the last faint specks of magic fade and the barrier that had contined them fall in on itself. The smoke haze of the Morsmordre had long disappated by then and most of the guests had resumed their seats.<p>

"I suggest we all return to our respected departments." Castor commented to Nym and Moody, "report what has happened here before the newspapers that Lord Potter does not control gets wind of this incident and blow it out of proportion any more than gossip will already have done."

Moody nodded, extracting a memory strand and placing it in a vial before apparating away.

Castor bowed once again to Harry, whispering, "We WILL meet again Lord Potter." Before he too apparated away.

Nym remained a little longer, assisting guests to leave.

"Well…" Nym sighed as the last of the guests departed. "Keep it to the Dark Lord top know how to ruin a good party."

Harry nodded "It's nearly three o'clock in the morning. Better head off my love. I will get some rest before the papers start pouring in, in the morning."

Nym disapparated away leaving Harry in the once again cold and silent great hall.

"Fucking bastard." He hissed, sending as much negative thoughts towards Voldemort he could muster.

* * *

><p><strong>150k+ Words and 90 Chapters!<strong>

**Review & Comment.**

**-Death7270**


	91. Ninety-One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nym arrived on the outskirts of the Ministry of Magic and worked into secluded, slightly out of the way, building that served as the Hit Wizard Headquarters for the greater London area.<p>

She smiled and walked past Mary who besides being the full time receptionist for the buildings entire operations, she was also a fully qualified Hit Wizard who kept a Blunderbuss loaded with dragon's breath and brimstone underneath her desk.

Nym turned right into the corridor of doors and made her way to room 919.

She still wore the purple dress she had had on at the party and had come immediately without changing. Knowing delaying any further was dangerous. Even sending an owl or even a private witch call was too risky a method as it could be intercepted. And the news that Voldemort had made a public move against Harry was far to important not to report.

She reached the door and knocked.

"Enter." Came the reply.

"Good morning boss. Did I wake you?" Nym grinned seeing Alastor seated at his desk, dressed in paisley bed robes and a nightcap.

"The moment you knocked on my door without an appointment or reason for being here I was summoned automatically by a portkey in my bed." Alastor yawned, "What brings me to you at such an earlier hour?"

"Voldemort tried to kill Harry with what the Unspeakables call an Elemental Prism."

Alastor's face had turned serious at the first mention of Voldemort and had deepened successively at the mention of Unspeakables.

He turned to the intercom on his desk and pressed a button, "Mary, summon Arnie and Jared immediately."

Instantly Arnie appeared in the room wearing his night robe, followed by a man Nym assumed was Jared, fully dressed in Hit Wizard Red Robes.

"Ok Tonks show us what happened." Alastor commanded, producing a pensive from a draw in his desk.

* * *

><p>Over the next hour the three Hit Wizards scrutinised her memory.<p>

When every detail had been explored Alsator sent Arnie to get a copy of Moody's memory and after a short wait he had returned and together all four watched from Moody's perspective.

Alastor sat back into his chair rubbing his temples, "There is a very small chance that it was not him." He admitted.

"Come again?" Nym frowned, sitting into a conjured chair.

Alastor waved towards Jared, "This is Jared; he has been a hit wizard as long as I have been and was one of the men assigned to capture your cousin. Jared explain my reasoning."

Nym looked towards Jared, he was an older man, about as old as Alastor. He looked a lot like Moody. A weathered appearance, with lots of little spell scars crisscrossing his visible skin.

"Well…" Jared began, "I served in the last war and I have never heard of the Dark Lord using an Elemental Prism as a trap or even using an Elemental Prism."

Alastor sighed, "Given your fiancés personal history with the Dark Lord, I would attest that Voldemort would rather have a face first confrontation than send something like an Elemental Prism."

"Harry is sure he felt Voldemort's presence." Nym commented, "He can feel him in a way I'm not sure even he can explain."

Jared whistled, "Then I personally think that it was not the Dark Lord himself that sent the Elemental Prism but someone working for him, anyone can cast Morsmordre after all."

"An inner circle member?" Arnie posed.

"No." Alastor declared, "Trusted yes, but not one of the old guard. Perhaps a new face, maybe even an outsider. If one of the inner circle or a death eater from the ranks of the last war had been able to produce Elemental Prisms they would have used them. There were a few reports of jack traps but nothing of the skill or calibre we saw just now."

"I concur." Jared nodded, "That was old school Grindelwald magic. Powerful, precise with a Morsmordre triggering at the same time. Too good considered a jack in the box."

"Your loosing me. " Nym said shaking her head, "It's nearly six in the morning; I'm too tired for the details. Whats the difference between a Jack and a Prism. Moody mentioned he'd known of the jack in the box."

Jared looked at her and smiled softly. "A prism combines two different magic to create a massive reaction. A jack trap is like a muggle landmine; a large amount of one type of magic is stored inside a relic and then explodes when triggered."

"It's not nearly as destructive or complex as a prism can be…" Arnie added, "So to compare the two is like comparing apples to oranges, they are both fruit but different."

"Besides, prisms are ticking time bombs waiting to happen only as good as relic that hold them." Jared noted.

"Judging by the amount of energy released…" Alastor mused, "We can say that it had a very good containment relic but it was only part way charged. I'm sure the Unspeakables will come up with a better approximation."

Nym growled, "That another thing. Why the heck was an Unspeakable doing at the Donjon?"

Arnie coughed, "Why the heck wouldn't they. It was Lord Harry James Potter's birthday. If anything was going to happen it would have been there and then."

Alastor looked at Arnie with some condemnation before answering, "What Arnie is saying is the Unspeakables do whatever they wish, they have carte blanche, full discretionary power to do as they please. They however are required to report and log any specific research they wish to do on a subject but they can remain invisible and observe the goings on of our magic community. Frankly they must be interested in Lord Potter and will be more so after this incident."

* * *

><p>With the impromptu meeting drawing to a close Nym excused herself.<p>

Passing Mary she stopped and asked a question that had always bugged her.

"Mary, are you ALWAYS here?" She asked.

Mary smiled showing her very long incisors, "It is not like I have to sleep Tonks."

Nym nodded and departed, having learned a new and scary facet of the organisation she worked for.


	92. Ninety-Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The return to Hogwarts was a very stifling affair.<p>

News of what had occurred on the evening of his sixteenth birthday had been released efficiently in a controlled and detailed manner at the behest of Barnabas Cuffe.

The facts had been outlined; the assassination plot had been presented piece by piece for the public to gossip over. All mention of the Unspeakables involvement had been suppressed, names of the guests omitted and the true method of how the plot had been foiled was obscured.

Naturally a fierce debate soon arose regarding if it was actually he-who-must-not-be-named or some other persons or party acting in his place. An idea that Harry was beginning to believe was a possibility.

Many still refused to believe Voldemort had even returned, and since the Dark Lord had kept his activities quiet since his resurrection, this was the first incident on record that had been attributed to him. Some believed it to be a scaremongering tactic orchestrated by Lord Potter himself, a view that Rita Skeeter had proffered and supported via several heated articles in the Holy Hierophant.

Arriving on the magical side of Kings Cross station via the apparition point, Harry was immediately mobbed by onlookers and various international press representatives who had been awaiting his arrival. Most just wishing to hear firsthand from him if the events detailed in the newspapers were true, others just wishing to hurl derogatory and even slanderous accusations that everything was a lie.

Blue robed Aurors appeared and dispersed the majority of the crowd before anything became too confrontational, separating regular commuting members of the public from Hogwarts students and their families heading for the Express.

Harry had been accompanied by Nym as well as Helga and Scythe. Once past and onto platform nine and three quarters, it only took a stern look from either Nym or the orcs to part curious Hogwart attendees. No one dared to approach.

Reaching a compartment in the middle of the Express, Harry bid farewell to the two orcish guards.

"Now look here both of you." Harry stated firmly, "I want you two to work together, I don't demand you to be friends but I expect you to work as a team. Build a working relationship and become comfortable around each other. You hear me."

Helga bowed and nodded her head vehemently, "Yes master."

Scythe nodded once curtly, "I will endeavour."

Harry smiled and waved them away.

* * *

><p>Harry locked the compartment door and made it unnoticeable. He watched as the prefects, all twenty four, six apiece from each house, began their initial checks of the train before heading to the first carriage of the Express to hear the wisdom and announcements from the Head Boy and Girl.<p>

Harry was in his fifth year and had been offered the post as the Hufflepuff fifth year prefect. He had declined the offer as it would interfere with his studies and other assorted duties, accepting the post would have become quite a chore, but Harry had been pleased to know that the recommendation had been made by past Hufflepuff Hogwarts alumni Gabriel Truman and at the insistence of this year's Head Boy Cedric Diggory.

Gabriel had been of great support to Harry in his first year and in the years that had followed. Gabriel had always been a person Harry to come to if he ever had a problem. Cedric on the other hand was instrumental in Harry's preparations for the tri-wizard tournament. After his name had been called out as well as Harry's, it was his election to withdraw that had gilded Harry's position as the only Hogwarts Champion.

Harry had written to both explaining his reasons for declining the post and they had accepted his reasons with little trepidation.

* * *

><p>Nym simply sat watching her love gaze idly out the window as the Hogwarts Expressed pulled away from the station.<p>

He turned to look at her after the train rounded a corner obscuring the last vestiges of Kings Cross.

"I been too busy to ask," He began, "what with everything that has been going on in the last few days but what exactly is your role this year."

Nym smiled, realising that she had never even bothered to inform him. "I will once again be the commander of the Hogsmeade Magical Patrol outpost, but in addition to that I am now the regional Hit Wizard liaison officer for the greater municipal area of Hogwarts."

"So you're like Arnold?" Harry queried.

"Exactly, I now report directly to Alastor." Nym beamed, "I will be assigned a few new Hit Wizards recruits to mentor. Alastor said he was pleased with how I have been handling my duties and there has not been a need to have a region liaison officer in Scotland since the last war but since things have begun to heat up with Voldemort and all it's high time the Hit Wizards get a permanent post in place and Hogwarts is as good a place to start as any."

Harry turned back towards the window before asking, "Did you find out who will be the defence against the dark arts professor this year?"

Nym shook her head, "Sadly no. It will be someone from the Minister of Magic's office but no one is really sure who it is going to be."

"Judging by the required reading material." He commented as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a large text book with the words "Ministry Approved" stamped onto the cover. "It's either going to be a ministry hardliner or a by-the-book sort of person. Most of the stuff inside makes theoretical sense but has no practical application in the real world."

* * *

><p>They sat in stilled silence for a good part of the ride, watching the comings and goings of those in the hall outside their compartment.<p>

When Harry noted the trolley lady walk by and Nym not make a move to stop her he attempted to read her surface thoughts.

"What's really wrong?" He questioned, moving to sit directly in front of her.

Nym dropped her gaze and sighed, "I'm really annoyed that your birthday party was ruined, we didn't even get to the late morning dancing."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

Nym sagged a little more "I'm also scared, I felt the angst, the fear you felt at how close you had come to being blasted away and that moment of uncertainty of whether you should try to contain the blast or just deflect it away from you towards those assembled in the hall."

"It was a scary moment…" Harry admitted, "I could have easily deflected the blast and saved myself at the cost of our friends but I could not bring myself to do it."

Harry reached forward and raised her chin, noticing the line of freshly flowing tears.

"Why do you stay?" She asked, wiping her nose.

Harry shrugged "Be it as it may my love. I am a high risk person to be around at any given time."

Nym groaned and moved to sit beside him, "We can still run away together and make a life for ourselves far away from Magical Britain."

Harry chuckled to himself, "I believe I posed a similar idea at the start of my third year. There is no guarantee I can defeat him, no proof that the prophesy that states I have the power to defeat him is anything more than words. We could run away together, abandon all hope and leave this land for the vultures to fight over."

"Do you truly believe you can walk away?" Nym probed, "Leave our friends, leave our made family, even if I got down on my hands and knees and begged you to do so?"

"No." Harry muttered, his head lowered.

"No?" Nym repeated, "Do you want to save the world or something?"

Harry looked up and smiled, "No, I want to guard it. I want to guard the world for you and all those we love and hold dear."


	93. Ninety-Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The remainder of the train ride proved uneventful.<p>

Harry rested against Nym's collar and drifted into a comfortable sleep while Nym relaxed with him in her arms.

When to call the get ready to disembark sounded, as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station, Nym gently rocked Harry awake.

He had already dressed in his school robes before they had left for Kings Cross and she had worn her vibrantly red robes of office in hopes that they would be of some deterrent.

With a kiss that seeming revitalised him and oh so left him wanting more, they parted. Nym turning towards High Street and he towards where the carriages waited.

* * *

><p>The weather was pleasant and as he noted the large number of returning students milling around her decided to walk back to the castle. It would still be an hour or so wait till everyone was unloaded fromt eh Express and the walk back to the castle rarely took longer than half that time.<p>

Several of the older seventh year students were already well on their way along the road and Harry could see a few broom fliers overhead, speeding their way so as to beat the crowds that always formed the first day back.

Using the runes in his elven boots, Harry jogged quickly up the long walkway towards the main entrance.

Having never returned early before, he was amazed to see Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall standing atop the top steps of the doorway clipboard in hand.

"Lord Potter, Harry of Hufflepuff House." She intoned, flicking her wand.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his name appear on the piece of parchment attached to the clipboard.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." She greeted, "it will still be some time before the remainder of the student body returns and quite some time still till the sorting and welcoming feast. As such your name must be added to the Hogwarts attendance or the castle itself will not recognise you and may attempt to evict you."

Harry bowed and continued on toward the warren as Professor McGonagall gave the same greeting and speech to the next early arriving student.

Entering the Hufflepuff common room he noted that several of his peers were already seated and catching up with one another. He waved and moved into the dormitories in search of his room.

Once inside with the door sealed, he retrieved the Marauders Map from his pocket and activated the enchantments.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Eyeing the castle, he noted a scattering of students and teachers, less than two score or so within the grounds. Unfolding a new section of the map that Sirius and Remus had added over the summer her saw the large mass of names still situated around the Hogsmeade trains station.

Opening more pages he saw Nym's name walking back and forth in her cottage. The Marauders Map now had complete coverage of Hogsmeade and the Estates around it.

He smiled softly but decided against contacting her via the link. Instead he drew the communication journal from his pocket and wrote a short note within it.

Content to wait for a reply, he sat back against the head of his bed and drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>Nym looked around the small cottage that once again would be her home.<p>

It had not changed as she had not been back since she had left at the end of the school term.

A small pile of mail had accumulated at the front door and under the owl perch. Thankfully anything of importance had been redirected to the Donjon and most of the letters were junk or items soliciting her for one thing or another.

She would sort though it later, as she was currently unpacking her trunk.

It was during this that she heard the familiar screech of a owl, turning she watched a large and regal looking Western Screech Owl enter through the special transom above the door. It alighted on the owl perch, holding out a letter clasped in its talon. A small collar indicated the owl's name was 'Hermes'.

Nym walked over and collected the officially bound letter and with a single shrill screech the owl took off, back through the transom before she could even give it an owl treat for its efforts.

Whoever had dispatched the letter must have not wanted a reply.

Looking at the letter she noted the seal of the Ministry of Magic and below it the official seal of the office of the Minster of Magic, with slight hesitation she broke the seals and unfurled the parchment.

* * *

><p><em>"Acting" Senior Hit Wizard Tonks<em>

_Commander, Magical Patrol Watch of Hogsmeade_

_You are directed to attend the Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony and Start of Year feast this evening at the direction of the Minister of Magic._

_In addition to your assigned duties, you are required to report to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor who still holds Ministry of Magic Rank and who will also be from the moment of inauguration as a Professor of Hogwarts, will be Civic Liaison Officer between the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Ministry of Magic._

_You will provide your full support to the Civic Liaison Officer when directed and will use all resources at your disposal to do so._

_As such you have been promoted to the rank of "Acting" Senior Hit Wizard effective immediately and should after a probationary period of three months there find no reason to delay, you will be promoted to the full rank of Senior Hit Wizard._

_A copy of these orders have been dispatched to Chief Hit Wizard Alastor Gumboil and to Senior Hit Wizard Arnold Peasegood._

_A notice of your impending arrival has also been sent to Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley_

_Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic_

* * *

><p>Nym sighed deeply to herself and realised that the communication journal was vibrating in her robe pocket.<p>

"Arrived safely, Marauders Map 2.0 is working A-OK."

She smiled and jotted a quick note that she would be joining him soon for dinner.

"From Probationary Hit Wizard to Junior Hit Wizard in a year was no record." She commented to herself as she pulled out her formal Hit Wizard dress uniform and attached the half gold, half silver spacing's that had come with the letter to her rank lanyard, "Now I've made it to Acting Senior Hit Wizard with less than four years' service. What's next… division chief?"

She had already intended to gate crash the celebration and score a free meal alongside Harry but as she now had official reason to attend, she could get away with murder.

It still concerned her that she had no idea who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor was going to be but if it was going to be another ministry stoolie she had to report to and take crap from it was no different than what she was used to whilst working for the Obliviators.

Unpacking the rest of the items in her trunk quickly she dressed and headed off towards the school, all the while letting her hair return to its natural silver quality and braided it down one shoulder.

* * *

><p>As it was well past sunset she opted to use her broomstick to reach the permitter gates.<p>

As she zipped overhead she passed a carriage that was heading at a swift gallop towards the school.

Reaching the perimeter of the grounds she slowed and descended so as to let the wards of Hogwarts recognise her as not an intruder.

She could see a swarm of lanterns upon the great lake in the distance. The sound of exuberant first years reached her easily in the still night air.

She dismounted at the foot of the stairs leading to the main entranceway and earned herself a severe glare from Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Tonks," Her ex-teacher said curtly, "Do try to contain your enthusiasm for a free meal. A place has been made for you at the teachers table."

Nym gave a mild groan of disappointment as she shrunk and pocketed her broomstick.

Professor McGonagall scoffed shortly, "You will undoubtedly have many an evening's chance to be intimate with your fiancé. One night apart won't kill you."

Nym bowed to hide her deep blush as she ran up the steps into the entrance hall.

To most it may have looked like she was disappointed at not being with Harry. But in actual fact she was sulking as since she was sitting at the teachers table she would be in full view of everyone in the hall as thus would be unable to gorge herself as discreetly as she could whilst sitting in the rank and file of the house tables.

Smoothing her dress robes she made her way towards the great halls doors.

Reading herself she flicked her wand sending a sudden burst of pressure against the two giant doors slamming them open.

Behind her she heard the Deputy Headmistress let out an exasperated sigh.

All eyes turned to the new arrival, namely her.


	94. Ninety-Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{ ### } - Mental Conversation.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Dumbledore stated, rising from his seat, "Commander Tonks, I had only just now been informed of your impeding arrival."<p>

Nym adjusted her eye patch and sniffed, looking around at the students before walking down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house tables.

"I am not here to drag away any delinquents…" She advised, pausing behind the twins, "Not today at least."

"Then pray tell us, are you perhaps visiting a pupil?" Dumbledore enquired as Nym walked past Harry.

"Maybe later..." Nym noted curtly, "No I am here to meet the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"Then we shall have to wait together as that Professor has yet to arrive." Dumbledore replied waving her to a chair at the end of the teachers table next to a sour as ever looking Snape.

* * *

><p>The sorting ceremony proceeded efficiently with only a few long pauses.<p>

Most of the first years were distributed evenly among the houses.

It was as Dumbledore went to give his annual start-of-term speech that an owl arrived and deposited a letter in his lap.

"It appears out new professor has arrived and is waiting for an introduction." He advised those at the table.

Standing he walked to the podium set at the front of the hall. Raising his hands the room fell silent before he spoke, "I would now like to introduce to you your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Madam Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge."

* * *

><p>The room remained silent as the doors to the great hall opened to reveal a bright, pinkly dressed woman.<p>

Harry and Nym had both shared an "Oh Crap!" moment at the mention of "Madam Undersecretary".

{What the hell is that toad doing here?} He asked as Dolores made her way to Dumbledore.

Nym just stared as the woman came closer, {I have no idea. But I'm freaking out. She's my boss.}

{It's got to be a ploy, she cannot have just taken over the post.} Harry commented.

{No} Nym replied shortly {but you can back it in she will milk it for all it's worth.}

Dumbledore greeted the new professor and began to give this year's announcements only to be interrupted by Dolores's polite cough.

After a brief conversation with Dumbledore, the Headmaster stepped back and let Dolores addressed the students.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance." She said this while surveying the house tables before looking back at Dumbledore "Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering." This time she looked at those seated at the teachers table, her eyes locking onto Nym for a moment longer than was necessary, "Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

There was no cheering or applause and Dumbledore thanked Dolores for her insightful words.

* * *

><p>With dinner over and the students heading away to their beds, Nym made to leave.<p>

"Commander Tonks, a moment."

Nym turned and forced her face to be impassive as she looked at the pink covered woman.

"I know we have been at odds in the past." Delores bowed slightly, "I sincerely hope that you will forgive my superfluous estimations that were ultimately proven false at your tribunal."

"Justice was served, Madam Undersecretary." Nym said simply.

"Please address me as Professor." Delores reprimanded, "Beginning tomorrow I require daily reports of the goings on of you and your personnel, please have them sent to me directly no later than five o'clock in the afternoon."

"The daily duties of the Hogsmeade Magical Patrol are confidential. I cannot release such information to you without authorisation from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Dolores harrumphed and produced a document from her pink clutch purse, "You should find that sufficient, it is not only signed by the Head of the Department by the Minister of Magic himself."

Nym read the document and nodded, "Very well, is there anything else you require of me."

"There are several things that come to mind." The toad woman smiled, "Firstly you will not enter the grounds of Hogwarts unless in the course of your official duties. You have been removed from the list of acceptables and will be required to show your badge and give reason to pass into the borders."

Nym cringed internally, "I do believe you are overstepping your authority as an alumnus of Hogwarts I have the right to come and go as I please."

"Sadly all alumni privileges have been suspended pending an investigation by the Ministry of Magic as to how an escaped convict, thought later proved innocent, managed to enter the grounds."

Nym nodded, accepting that for the time she was beaten.

Dolores smiled again, "You will also refrain from fraternising with the student body, it is after all within the school rules that sexual congress is not permitted between the students, staff and members consenting of the public."

"An archaic regulation that has never been enforced since the eighteen hundreds." Nym replied.

"Never the less!" Dolores shouted "RULES ARE RULES!"

Nym stood and watched as the woman who had momentarily puffed up, deflated.

"That is all Commander Tonks, you are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Watching the woman walk away Nym quickly checked that the Hogwarts wards had not yet changed.<p>

She made her way down to the Hufflepuff basement, passing the kitchen and checking with one of the House-Elves as to when the changes in the wards were due to take effect.

Entering the almost deserted common room she was greeted by all the Hufflepuff prefects and this years Head Boy, Cedric Diggory.

"If you are looking for Harry." Cedric advised "he's in his room. And whilst I am Head Boy and it is my duty to enforce regulations. Being a Puff and all, I really don't give a shit what you get up to behind closed doors."

"Speaking about that…" Nym began but Cedric waved her away.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." One of the older prefects grumbled.

Cedric nodded "We were all informed on the express that ALL of the school rules and regulations were to be enforced. Effective the start of first period tomorrow morning. Dumbledore is in a meeting right now with the board of directors to remove the more barbaric rules that had been left in and never expunged but the good wholesome fun ones are sure to be left to be enforced." Cedric looked at the rest of the older students and grinned, "Tonight will be the last night of bliss for many of those in love."

Nym blushed and punched Cedric in the arm. She had always liked him.

Moving into the dormitory warrens she found the fifth year section of rooms and knocked on Harry's door.


	95. Ninety-Five (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry looked at Nym standing at the entrance of his room.<p>

"I guess there will be no more late night rendezvous' for us then." He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and kiss me." She demanded, slamming and locking the door in one go before pouncing on him.

"I guess subtly went out the door?" He posed.

"When every student with a lover is making a beeline to each other so as to get in a much nookie as they can fit into one night." Nym admitted undoing her dress uniform, "Then I believe them worrying about you and me are the least of their worries."

Harry laughed as he peeled off her trousers and ripped the lace bra from her chest. "Then Cedric will be warming Cho's bed tonight. They've been a hot item all of last year."

Nym sat up and looked at him, "Are we going to keep talking about other people's lovemaking or are we going to do some of our own?"

Harry watched as Nym stripped him of his school robes and pulled his erection from his underwear.

"Rain-check!" He hissed.

* * *

><p>Fully undressed he rolled and forced her onto the small but comfortable dormitory bed.<p>

"I think the term love making will not encompass what we are about to do." He noted rubbing himself against her taunt stomach.

Nym reached between them and pumped his engorged erection a few time feeling him swell even more.

He wiggled down and pressed himself against her heated entrance.

"You've grown a lot bigger in the last few months." She hissed easing him into her, "You must have gone through one hell of a growth spurt."

Harry groaned softly as he speared deeply into her warmth. They had not had sex since the day before his sixteenth and the feeling of her inner muscles squeezing him was refreshingly delightful.

He began thrusting, setting a pace of need and wanton desire.

"You're like a bull in a china shop." She moaned as he began speeding into her even more, "You destroy everything."

Harry grunted and pulled himself out completely, causing her to moan once again.

"Really?" he grinned, panting against his need, "Guess I could always be gentler and go slow…"

Nym grabbed his hips and drew him close for a searing lust filled kiss.

"Fuck me or die." She warned, letting him go.

Harry laughed and pulled her onto her side. Lift one of her legs he pushed himself back into her silky wet warmth.

Nym moaned anew, "Sometimes I regret teaching you how to fuck."

"No you don't." He grunted in reply, "You only regret not teaching me sooner."

Nym let out a laugh and braced herself against his movements.

It wasn't long until she felt the first of what she hoped would be many more orgasms crash through her like a lightning bolt.

* * *

><p>Nym felt like she had been struck by a hundred thousand jelly-leg jinxes.<p>

Harry had set the pace since the moment she had entered his dorm room and his bed.

He teased and pounded, then made ever so slow thrusts that had drawn her to the edge more than once.

He had most definitely grown, as a person and a lover. Gone was the shy, timid virgin, now he was a bold, powerful explorer. Who fucked her how he had learnt she desired to be taken.

But it was not all for her needs. He used her for his own desires, bringing himself to a point he enjoyed.

And so tonight he was in charge, he knew after she had explained what Dolores had directed, that tonight might be the last time in a long while that they would be physically able to meet.

It became a night of making the most of the time they had together.

* * *

><p>She let him push her over onto her stomach and felt him rub his length between the crease of her arse.<p>

She heard him spit and then felt him tease his wet fingers into her tight sphincter.

"Been ages since I've taken you here." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

Nym let out a guttural bay as he pushed his fingertips against her.

"Relax for me, don't let this hurt." He pleaded,

Nym focused and widened herself to easily accommodate him, adding a bit of natural lube.

"That's better," He grinned and teased her with his finger before sinking his cock fully, till his hips squished against the soft and supple flesh of her buttocks.

"You like my butt don't you." She reflected, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah." He replied, not moving very much at all.

Nym giggled as she felt him reposition himself, "It's nearly four in the morning. Are you just going to lay there and use me as some perverted cock sleeve?"

"The thought had come to me." He retorted, "Only I was trying to figure out a way…"

"A way to do what?" Nym questioned, growing impatient at his antics.

"This!" Harry groaned, putting his hand underneath her to stroke her overly sensitive clit.

Instantly Nym bolted upright as powerful vibrations rocked her wherever he placed his fingertips. As she tried to crane her neck to see what he was doing to her, he leaned down once more and sunk his teeth into her shoulder.

The sensation of his bite coupled with feeling of him magically vibrating her clit, while forcing his cock as deep into her arse as he could, sent her cascading off the side of a mountain sized orgasm.

The combined motions caused her to black out and all she could feel for several glorious moments was pleasure.

Coming too, she would have screamed if she could find the breath to do. Not knowing how long she had been away with the faeries she found him holding her close to his body, her head against his collar bone, his cock limp against her hip.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back." He mused, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind an ear.<p>

"My arse is full of your seed." She breathed.

"It kind of happens when you are having mind blowing anal sex." He sniggered.

Nym pouted and moved in closer to his body. He felt flushed and warm and the strong steady beat of his heart was more than slightly mesmerizing.

"At least we can dream." She whispered, feeling wide awake and yet sleepy.

He brushed another strand of hair out of her face, "It's not the same thing as feeling your body pressed against mine."

"True." Nym sighed.

"I can always sneak out and visit?" He posed, reaching down to toy with the small scar on her side.

"With Dolores watching the school like a hawk." Nym counselled "Nookie will have to be constrained to Hogsmeade visits and special occasions I will try to wrangle."

* * *

><p>Harry sensed sleep was fast approaching and with Nym in his arms he relaxed and let it wash over him.<p>

Nym sighed and listened for his breathing to become soft and steady. Carefully she extricated herself from his embraced and whimpered quietly to herself at the loss of his touch.

He did not wake but she could see and sense the confusion he felt at her missing presence in the bed.

Dressing, she put the torn remains of her lace bra over the end of his bed and made her way out of his room and basement.

She passed no one as she made her way back to Hogsmeade to her cottage.

Curling up in her cold bed, not bothering to remove her clothes, she let out a tear filled sob.

This year was going to be a tough one for both of them.


	96. Ninety-Six --Updated--

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>The general mood of the school had soured heavily since the start-of-term feast.<p>

Giant lexicon-like gold bound books of the "New and Revised, Rules and Regulations of Hogwarts" had appeared in each of the House common rooms.

A smaller pocket sized edition, had also been issued to each student with their name etched into the cover of each. With a warning that a fee would be issued should they loose them.

Harry thumbed through the majority of the fifty page mini-index and noted that whilst ninety-nine percent of the rules had always been enforced, the last two pages or so had only ever been imposed by the caretaker Argus Filch and even then not to the extent that the book indicated.

The old, but to be newly enforced rules spiralled downwards. Most were left over ideals from the conservative era of magic, while some were regulations made in the dark ages were plague and other issues arose from people being in close proximity to one and other.

* * *

><p>####<p>

Public displays of affection, kissing, hugging and hand holding in a overly friendly manner, between student/student and/or others are forbidden.

####

Sexual activity is not permitted between students/students, students/teachers, students/others, even if consenting and legal, whilst upon the grounds of Hogwarts.

####

Items considered prohibited will be confiscated and destroyed. An appendix list of prohibited items is located on the door of the caretaker's office.

####

Running in the corridors is dangerous and prohibited.

####

* * *

><p>He had seen the effects the morning after the feast when the rules came into effect, namely watching to students attempting to kiss and be repelled lightly but firmly by the wards of Hogwarts. He also watched several students who were late to class being magically slowed to a sedate pace until they gave up and just walked quickly down the hallways.<p>

His first and most dreaded class was to be a double defence against the dark arts.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been, disturbingly, uneven." Dolores addressed the class after painstakingly taking attendance, "But you will be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

Everyone was directed to put away their wands and pull out their textbook. 'Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard'.

Harry had briefly read the book and whilst, as he had mentioned to Nym on the express, it had many good and theoretically accurate methods of how to negotiate and appease the Dark Arts. It was, however, very thin on methods of how to defend against it and covered little to no spell craft.

By the middle of the second period, Harry had had enough and raised his hand politely to attract attention.

"Yes Lord Potter?" Dolores stated after several minutes.

Harry put his hand down and stood, "Will we be covering any actual magical, wand based defensive spells in this class?"

"The Ministry feels that too much emphasis on wand waving has led to a vast misunderstanding of how simple situations can be resolved non-violently and as such, magical charms will be limited to non-combative and passive conflict avoidance charms."

Harry bowed his head and sat back into his chair as Hermione seated on the other side of the room put her had up.

"Miss Granger?" Delores addressed.

Hermione stood, "This is an OWL level class and as such will the coursework we are conducting meet with the requirements for our OWL's?"

Dolores smiled, "Well of course it will as I am the one who will be conducting you end of year examinations."

"For the theory and written aspect but what of the practical demonstration requirements." Hermione noted "Surely you do realise that this book contains no practical applications of any sort of defensive wand work."

Dolores frowned, "And how, Miss Granger do you know what this book does and does not contain."

"I've read the whole book." Hermione admitted and Harry could believe that statement.

Dolores frowned deeper, "Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

Hermione looked directly at the supposed teacher, "He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named. He says "counter-jinx" is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable. But I disagree... Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

Dolores puffed herself up and glared, "Oh, you do, do you? Well, I'm afraid it is Mr Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger. Sit down!"

Hermione sat reluctantly and Harry raised his hand again.

"Lord Potter!" Dolores snapped.

"Would you please answer my peers question regarding the practical component of this course?" He requested.

"There is none, you do not need one, there will be no practical examination, your scores will be based fully on the written examination."

"Administered by yourself?" Harry added.

"Yes," She snapped back, "administered by me and graded at my discretion."

Harry exhaled deliberately loud so that those nearby heard him.

"Then Professor I do not believe that this class and the course work you have proffered is in keeping with the definition of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Therefore I elect to remove myself from this mockery."

Dolores glowered and to Harry's amazement managed to puff her pink self up even more than he imagined she could.

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE THIS CLASS!" She screeched, "This class is a core subject of the curriculum and you are required to attend!"

"That's incorrect Professor." All eyes in the classroom turned to look at Hermione, once again standing, a copy of the revised school regulations closed but ready to reference in her hands, "It is true that you must sit the final exam for Defence Against the Dark Arts or any core subject, but as long as a student attends two or more elective subjects after their third year they may elect not to attend one or, with approval of the headmaster, more of their seven core subjects. They still must sit the exams for those core subjects each term and must partake of the OWL examination process."

Harry winked at Hermione who blushed and sat down, "In addition to the core subjects of, Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration. I attend Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes as well as the extra-curricular classes of Ghoul Studies, Duelling and Magical Theory. I am well in my right to decline attending Defence Against the Dark Arts. I will see you at the OWL's."

Harry bowed and gathered his books and parchment together. Many looked on in shock as he descended to the exit.

Dolores broke the silence first, "Lord Potter, return to your seat this instant!"

Harry stopped and turned sharply facing those assembled, "Do you really believe that what she will teach you will save you from the Dark Lord?"

"HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!" Dolores screamed, "Has not returned nor will he ever return from the grave. Fifteen points from Hufflepuff and detention."

Harry looked into her beady little eyes, "If you think for even one second that I am going to sit in your office and write out 'I must not tell lies' with a blood quill till those words are engraved into my flesh. You, Professor, are sorely mistaken."

Spinning on his heel her left the classroom.

* * *

><p>It became known to him that several of the students in the class choose to follow him after he departed.<p>

Hermione being the first to copy his example, reminded everyone that as she was a fifth year prefect she would make sure their rights as students were respected.

Sadly, the majority of students remained but over the week, across all third year and higher Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, people declined to attend. Even sixth and seventh year NEWT readiness students declined and sent petitions to sit the Ministry of Magic NEWT examination and not the examination Professor Delores was orchestrating.

All in all, close to fifty students would not be attending Defence Against the Dark Arts this year.

* * *

><p>"You have been making a ruckus." Snape sneered.<p>

"And what would you have me do instead?" Harry growled.

It was their first late night potion making session.

Neville sat at one end of the work table while Harry sat at the other. Both were working on Golpalott's Third Law the rule that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components.

Golpalott's Third Law was a law for making antidotes, which appears to say that the antidote for a blended poison — that is, a poison created by mixing several other poisons together and cannot simply be created by finding the antidotes to each separate poison in the blended whole and mixing them together. Instead, as Snape had explained earlier, the potion maker must find that single ingredient which, when added to the blended antidotes, transforms them near-alchemically into a combined whole which will counteract the entire blended poison.

Simply put, according to this law, a true antidote to a blended poison is more than the sum of its parts.

"You unionised the school body." Neville scoffed, "Even I've joined the ranks and I had been quite happy to sit through a dull year of non-magic."

"You would have been out the door by no later than your third class." Harry derided in return.

"The other professors are very worried that it will turn into a trend." Snape noted, watching both boys calculate the exact quantities of ingredients, "I have always pushed those who have little will and skill into leaving my classes using the 'right to decline attendance' method but this sudden rush has got many thinking that students will pull out from the classes they least like, especially those who are lazy."

Harry grinned, "Lazy students are not doing elective course work and if they did pull out of any classes it would only be Professor Binns History of Magic."

Neville nodded, "They know they still have to attend the term exams and OWL's."

"I spoke with Professor Flitwick earlier and he has agreed to resume Duelling so long as I can convince you to assist him."

"I should be asking what is in it for me." Snape commented, "But I know you are doing this so I have the opportunity to teach real defence against the dark arts."

"Hermione has given me a list of everyone who has declined Professor Umbridge's classes and each and every one of them wishes to join Duelling."

"I see…" Snape muttered looking down at his left arm, the one that had been reformed.

"You are under no obligation to do this." Harry added.

"No, it's not that." Snape mused, "I have used the magic of what people call the Dark Arts for so long and have caused so many people pain. I've always wanted to teach people to defend against them and I'm worried, now that I have the opportunity, that I will fail them."

"You won't." Harry admitted.

"How can you be so sure?" Snape questioned, "How do you know?"

"Because your guilt won't let you fail those you teach." Harry posed, "You have too much honour."

"Oh for heaven's sake, give it a go." Neville moaned.

Snape chuckled and nodded, "I will do my best."


	97. Ninety-Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{ ### } - Mental Conversation.<em>

* * *

><p>Nym looked over the daily field reports from her duty sergeants and prepared herself to write her daily refection once again in duplicate. One as usual for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's records and the additional copy for Delores Umbridge.<p>

It was her third week of performing the chore and her mood had only soured with each flick of her quill.

Dolores insisted on critiquing each refection sending back almost four feet of parchment advising how she, the Minister of Magic's Undersecretary, would have handled the situation compared to how Nym or her officers had done so.

The most recent and also most prominent example being the day prior where a constable on the morning shift had detained a regular of the Hogshead for being drunk and disorderly in public. A quick search had identified the wizard in possession of a sizable amount of Dragonweed, an illegal narcotic.

The man had been taken back to the watch house and questioned by both Nym and the morning duty sergeant. It was discovered that the drunkard was part of a ring of dealers working the Hogsmeade estates. He himself acted as a middle man for a third party smuggler.

It was also revealed that a meeting was to occur near the shrieking shack between the Hogsmeade estate dealers and the smuggler that afternoon. The wizard had been in town waiting with a sample of the shipment, but had had one too many fire whiskies.

He cut a deal for a reduced sentence; he then provided information that allowed Nym and the magical patrol to ambush the meeting. Altogether they apprehended six individuals and over seventeen pounds of pure uncut fresh Dragonweed.

Nym had alerted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement immediately after the arrests, informing the Auror office of the particulars and recommending her men for commendation as several had been injured in the ambush.

The next day Nym had received a stern missive from Dolores that had all the hallmarks of being intended to be sent as a howler.

* * *

><p><em>Commander Tonks,<em>

_Why was I not immediately informed of the events as the happened let alone be informed immediately after they had occurred?_

_To wait for a late report whilst such rouges run about is very impudent of you._

_Had I been informed I would have demanded Auror intervention._

_It is due to your lack of communicating with me that has led to persons under your command coming into harm's way._

_The Minister of Magic will be hearing of my grave concerns regarding your fitness to command post haste._

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Undersecretary, Professor Dolores Umbridge._

* * *

><p>Nym had practically glared the missive to ashes; such righteous anger had sparked a moment of accidental magic, something that had not occurred since she was a child.<p>

Nym felt the mental connection open as Harry sensing her raw emotions entered her mind-scape to sooth her as best he could whilst still being physically away.

{You have got to calm down my love.} He seemingly whispered in her ear.

Nym groaned as ghostly fingers caressed her neck.

{I can feel your angst but getting worked up over such dumb shit will get you no place.} He continued.

"I really wish you could be here with me." Nym sighed deeply, "I miss your touch."

{All in due time.} Harry replied, {Just try to relax a little and get though it in one piece.}

Nym nodded and felt him depart the link.

Looking back at the pile of ash she drew a new sheet of parchment and began writing today's refection, all the while dreading what may come of it.

* * *

><p><em>Professor Umbridge,<em>

_Please note that no criminal activity was detected or reported today._

_My men have performed several additional patrols in relation to yesterday's arrests but nothing new has been discovered._

_Yours truly,_

_"Acting" Senior Hit Wizard Tonks, Commander Magical Patrol Watch of Hogsmeade._

* * *

><p>She dispatched the reflections via owl and breathed a quick sigh of relief. But it was short lived, within minutes a Hogwarts barn owl swooped into her office and deposited a pink envelope on her desk before leaving.<p>

Nym picked it up with trepidation and broke the seal indicating that the letter was from the office of the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.

* * *

><p><em>Commander Tonks,<em>

_As it is clear that you and your men are having difficulty investigating and routing out the criminally inclined among the Hogsmeade community._

_I have taken the liberty of requesting of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for assistance._

_Therefore one week hence you will present you and your men for a full inspection by myself and several Department of Magical Law Enforcement senior members._

_In attendance will be Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Auror office and Executive Chief Auror Shacklebolt, who has taken over from Executive Chief Auror Moody. _

_Please make sure your men are respectable in such dignified company._

_I would hate for any ill regard to reflect poorly upon you._

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Undersecretary, Professor Dolores Umbridge_

* * *

><p>Nym screamed into the emptiness of the room.<p>

"Stop!" the voice came from the shadows to her right.

Nym turned sharply and looked at the individual that had appeared suddenly out of the dark.

"What are you doing here Castor?" Nym asked slipping her wand from her holster with a graceful ease.

"Just checking on things." The grey robbed individual advised, "And before you ask I am not at liberty to say what I'm checking on."

"This is my private quarters, I could hex you." Nym pose, twirling her wand.

"My emergency portkey would have me out of here before even you could think of a spell to use."

"Why show yourself?" Nym asked lowering her wand.

"The scream was getting to me." Caster replied moving to stand opposite her desk.

Nym scoffed, "I would have thought an Unspeakable was used to screams."

"I'm a researcher not an operative, I observe not participate."

"Yet you've shown yourself twice now." Nym winked knowingly.

"Bat habits." Caster visibly shrugged, "A word of advice regarding the toad lady…"

"Go on." Nym prompted.

"She's a right bitch but the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be on your side so long as you don't do anything too wrong. She used to push for weekly inspections but Madam Bones put her foot down on that stuff years back stating it was a waste of time. Chief Auror Shacklebolt will look at your men in depth and Scrimgeour will rubber stamp any assessment his Chief Auror come up with. So put on a good show and Umbridge will have to eat humble pie."

Nym smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Caster bowed and apparated away.


	98. Ninety-Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>With Halloween just gone and the first Hogsmeade trip of the year fast approaching. Harry, like every other student of Hogwarts, was both looking forward and dreading it.<p>

He had endured Nym's tumultuous emotional roller-coaster at the hands of her overbearing supervisor Delores and having been only able to comfort her via the link had been rather taxing on their relationship.

So many times he had just wanted to go to her, but she had denied his desire refusing to give Dolores the satisfaction of knowing she had broken them.

Another factor had been Castor's sudden appearance a factor that was quite unsettling to both of them.

That aside, the ministry issued professor had made it her mission in life to see to it that every student was on their best behaviour at all times. And whilst the Hogwarts wards did a hefty amount of the work, they only did so much. Random inspections had become a common occurrence around the school.

Anti-contraband wards and barriers had been erected in nearly every hallway, the largest and most stringent being the doorway to the great hall.

The twins could only circumvent so much and they repeatedly commented that it had become a great learning experience for them on what to get away with and how to do it.

It was quite noteworthy that the 'Hogwarts Parents and Professors Association' had elected Molly Weasley to the position of chairperson this year. For some time now it had been heavily hinted that the association had given their full support behind Delores. Whom they considered to be a revolutionary in the field of education.

Harry had directed Barnabus to be unbiased in reporting but multiple letters to the editors had request exposé be perform on what many considered sweeping changes to Hogwarts.

Many times Harry had admitted that the sudden switch from the culture of freestyle artistic lessons to a regimented education, though resented by many, had had the desired effect of removing nearly all distractions from his and his peers lives forcing, more so than enabling, students at Hogwarts to focus only on their school work and not the usual things that distracted a teenager.

Preliminary testing conducted just before Halloween had shown a marked improvement in overall results.

Defence Against the Dark Arts test scores were through the roof, as any student still participating in the mind numbing book taught class were basically given the test answers.

Then much to everyone's dismay at the Halloween feast it had been announced that the Minister of Magic had reinstituted the post of 'High Inquisitor', an archaic position that had been ceased several hundred years prior, where upon a special investigator assessed the quality and socio-ethically morals and methods of teaching institutions. The kicker being the post was awarded to Dolores-fucking-Umbridge.

The general consensus of the public, spearheaded by the 'Hogwarts Parents and Professors Association', was that it was a very good idea.

Harry could only dread what was going to happen next. The list of special powers included the right to dismiss professors and call for a vote of no confidence in the headmaster or headmistress.

An inauguration ceremony was to be held at noon on Hogsmeade's high street, the first Hogsmeade weekend.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that she has managed to worm her way so deeply into the workings of Hogwarts."<p>

Harry simply shrugged and watched Nym pace back and forth in front of his chair.

"This is the first time I've seen you in the flesh since school start and you bring up Umbitch." He commented flicking his nose up in mock dismay.

Nym rounded on him, "It's not like we can even do anything, the whole reason I am here was because she wanted to discuss the preparations for the Minister of Magic's arrival in person."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You could have at least started with... Hi honey it is so good to see you. You look well."

Nym stopped, the frustration instantly left her face as she sauntered over to him with a slinky sway to her hips. "Hi honey it is so good to see you. You look well." She leaned down to give him a kiss only to dart back suddenly with a squeal.

Harry rubbed his lips; still tingling from the shock, "So that's what that feels like. It is partly Dumbledore's fault. Taking so long to acquire a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor gave the Minister an opening to effect changes he wanted. Fudge may be an idiot but he is by no means a dumb idiot. He has kept his post for years because he knows how to manipulate things, particularly people to get what he wants. Power to rid the magical world of undesirables and galleons for the future when he retires."

"So your saying all those anti-goblin laws were not just Malfoy's doing?" Nym posed.

"Fudge has hated non-humans long before he got into power, his whole election campaign was to return wizarding gold to wizards. He has lowered the maximum profit ratio four times and ostracised centaurs by comparing the to hags in what is classified as a sentient being."

"Then by adjusting what has been considered official standards and general required knowledge for Defence Against the Dark Arts curriculum for the past three decades to a lower level he turns Umbridge's class of mediocre/troll students into outstandings on par with Hermione."

Harry nodded, "Precisely."

"Then what the heck is this High Inquisitor crap about?" Nym queried, slapping the front page article in the Daily Prophet.

"Stage two, sorta like the Spanish Inquisition of education."

Nym grinned, "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition, whose chief weapon is..."

"Yeah' yeah." Harry waved her off with a grin of his own "Probably be wearing pink instead of red and will never be as funny."

"Do you think it our fault?" Nym posed, "I mean do you believe she is here because of us? She was a member of the Order of Light Council and I'm pretty damn sure she has regained some if not all of her memories of the interrogation I conducted."

Harry sighed, "I highly doubt it's just us to blame, too many strings were pulled for this to be her doing but I will admit we are probably the incentive for her to go along with Fudge's plan."

"Fudge?" Nym frowned cocking her head "The Minister of Magic, Cornelius fudge?"

Harry shrugged once again, "I thought it was obvious, he is afraid of Dumbledore. He is under the impression that Dumbledore will vote him out of office or worse yet lead a coup d'etat with loyal students."

"That is absurd!" Nym mocked, "The idea that Dumbledore would even consider taking control of the Ministry by force."

"True, what fudge does not realise is all this perceived pressure caused by Dumbledore seeking solidify support in the Wizengamot has to with me taking back my seats come next summer."

"So because Dumbledore is building a power base Fudge thinks Dumbledore intends to take over." Nym bemoaned "So dumbing down the student body..."

"Is only the beginning." Harry finished, "Dolores will begin removing the teachers loyal to our dear headmaster first. Back it in that Trelawney will be first to go."

"So what will happen to Fudge come summer?" Nym noted.

Harry beamed, "Come the summer I will have enough of a percentage to lever the Wizengamot on a few key topics. Not enough for a majority in my own right but with Neville and a few supporters Dumbledore has no idea of, we will be able to depose him and perhaps elect Augusta Longbottom to chairperson."

"Why not put yourself in office?" She asked.

"Both Neville and myself are still in school and are far too young. First order of business after that will be a vote of no confidence in Fudge."

Nym perked up "Madam bones would be a great candidate but I suspect she would defer so Rufus Scrimgeour would win the top job."

Harry nodded, "Malfoy may make a play for it but with the dark lord on the rise other players could enter the poltical fray."

"Got it all planned out have ya?" She winked.

"Your mum has, you would know all this if you kept in touch with her more often."

Nym poked her tongue out.

"Sweeping changes by next Christmas!" Harry announced.

Nym looked at him directly, "Is this what you want to happen?"

"No." Harry hissed his face darkening slightly, "It's what our nation needs to survive. Voldemort will not make it easy for us but I will make sure it is damn hard for him. I fear there will be great loses, but I'm playing the long game here."

"Dumbledore?"

"A hindrance more than an obstacle."

Nym looked into the common room fire for a moment before continuing, "He knows something doesn't he?"

"Most assuredly..." Harry hissed in reply.


	99. Ninety-Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>As the inauguration ceremony fell on the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Harry had been forewarned that almost every shop would be closed as the entire village would be heading out in force to witness the event held on the High Street at noon.<p>

Most of the older students had been hoping to use the opportunity of leaving the Hogwarts grounds and therefore its wards to reconnect 'physically' with their loved ones. Rooms were booked in the taverns and rendezvous planned.

But once news of the inauguration ceremony being held in the centre of town was circled, many without pre booked accommodation began to worry at being found out, as members of the Auror corps would be on guard along with Nym's magic patrol because of the minister of magic's presence.

A quite private romp in a thicket or in a back alley was less and less probable.

Yet on the day, while exiting the Hogwarts gate to Hogsmeade, Harry could only smile as he watched students pair off and disappear into the woods either side of the roadway.

Only a handful eventually reached the town itself where a temporary bandstand had been erected in front of the three broomsticks pub. Members of the press stood to one side, quick quills ready to interview any passing dignitary.

Harry noticed Rita Skeeter talking with Molly Weasley and a small group of rather motherly looking women, most likely a contingent from the Hogwarts Parents and Professors Association.

Harry sat in one of the hundred or so chairs that had been set out for any onlookers attending. From where he was seated he could see everything happening around him.

Blue robed aurors had been positioned along the street while several yellow robed individuals were positioned close to the bandstand itself; these were members of the Minister's personal protective detail. He saw Nym dressed in her formal red dress robes, talking with one of the yellow robes and the new executive chief Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

* * *

><p>Moody's retirement had been quick and clean.<p>

His very few outstanding case files had been handed over with efficient non-ceremony.

No cake, no three cheers and no gold pocket watch.

Just a standing salute from the Aurors on duty as he walked out the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Auror Office for the last time.

Shacklebolt, Harry had heard, had wasted very little time with making changes to the department.

For over a decade Moody had resisted allowing what he considered "junior 'unskilled' cadets" from being permitted field service in their final months of training.

Shacklebolt had lowered the service requirement by half a year and thus 82 new authors joined the ranks overnight.

Rufus Scrimgeour, whilst head of the Auror Office itself, had been vetoed by Moody many a time due to Moody's seniority and war hero status. Moody's belief in strict standards of policing had always clashed against the department heads' goal of expanding the corps to a more front line investigation unit and not just an anti-dark magic task force. However Shacklebolt ratified Rufus's plans to expand the corps and the papers hailed it as a new era for Aurors.

* * *

><p>Harry waited patiently with the few students (mostly from Slytherin) and the majority of the Hogsmeade township.<p>

As the clock stuck noon the minister of Magic exited the three broomsticks and made his way to the bandstand.

"Witches and Wizards, Students, Honoured Guests. I thank you for taking time from your busy schedules to bear witness to such a momentous occasion. This moment in history."

Silence reigned supreme as he held his hands high.

"I give you Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge your new High Inquisitor of Education."

A round of handclapping erupted from those assembled. Harry half-heartedly clapped along with them as he watched Dolores make her way to the Minsters side.

Fudge barely paused in his speech and simply talked over the applause. "Her new role will include the formal updating of archaic magical practices. Bringing the old in line with the new regulations I personally created to better our beloved society. Should her actions prove fruitful here at Hogwarts the reforms will be rolled out across all magical education sites throughout magical Britain and its territories." Fudge turned and took Dolores by the hand, all the while smiling for the cameras. "She has my full support and I hope you, the fine citizens of our nation, will give your support to her too."

Dolores smiled before stepping forward. "Thank you Minister. I will keep this brief and to the point. I intend to do away with the old and bring in the new. For far too long the things labelled 'traditional' have held sway and have been able to step on and trample over the correct and legal methods the ministry has proposed in the past."

Dolores glared momentarily before smiling her Cheshire cat grin. "Under MY administration I will make sure our best foot is put forward on the path to the future and that foot will be wearing a Ministry of Magic boot. Thank you."

A final round of applause erupted as Harry turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Harry entered an alley and watched as the crowd began to disperse.<p>

He saw the Minister of Magic walk arm in arm with the High Inquisitor back into the Three Broomsticks along with an assortment of local officials and the contingent from the Hogwarts Parents and Professors Association with Molly Weasley at the head.

The few students that had come out milled around for a while longer but when it was clear the shops were going to remain closed they either departed back to the castle or moved off to the shrieking shack in the hopes of at least salvaging a little bit of enjoyment from the spoiled day.

Harry moved deeper into the alley and waited. It was not long before Nym appeared silently at his side. Her bright red dress robes replaced with the standard black robes of a Hogwarts student. Her form was that of when he had known her in her seventh year and she looked all the part of a fellow peer.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"I have been waiting to savour your lips for the last two months." He groaned.

"That feels so much better than a dream kiss." Nym groaned in reply.

Harry drew away before he could not stop himself from taking her then and there, "How are we going to do this, aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

Nym winked and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him through the maze of back streets. "The Special Service have relieved me of duties while the Minister is still present and Shacklebolt's Aurors have taken posts sending the magical patrol home for the day. I'm off the hook so we can spend the rest of the day together and not be disturbed."

Harry could only scoff as Nym tripped, revealing she was wearing nothing under her robes.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked as she pulled the robes back together, "This is not the way to the cottage."

"Well, since you are a student and I'm impersonating one right now it would look odd for the two of use to go into the Watch Commanders hut. So I guess we are just going to have to live out one of those school time fantasies and do it like they do on the discovery channel. In the wild."

Harry gulped and let her pull him into the woods.


	100. One-Hundred (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was not too cold in the woods that snow had yet begun to fall but it was not far off.<p>

Nym led Harry to a thick corpse of trees about throwing distance from the edge of town. Harry could barely make out the nearest building and after crawling under an upturned log so as to access the heart of the thicket he could see nothing of the town as the only light filtered down from above through heavily overgrown branches.

"I found this place in my fifth year after a seventh year told me of its purported existence." Nym waved her wand and a blanket was conjured atop a pile of leaves. "Apparently it was created some time ago by a Ravenclaw ace in herbology so that he could shack up with his girl on Hogsmeade weekends and the secret of its existence was passed down year to year."

"You never passed it on?" Harry asked looking around the walls noting several worn carvings of various names and waz'ere comments.

Nym looked at him "I never got the chance and I guess the others who knew didn't pass it on either. The trick with this place is that the first couple who enter trigger a rather powerful notice-me-not spell. That way if someone else comes looking for it they don't disturb those already inside. Had it been occupied I would have moved on to another spot I know but this one is the best."

"This place get much use?" Harry asked offhandedly.

Nym twitched her nose and undid her robe letting it fall before leaning against the thicket's wall, "Well I've been done up against here, fucked several times over there, gave oral to three guys at once there before being butt fucked over and over there, there and there."

Harry looked at her with his usual deadpanned expression as she smiled innocently. "Ah ha."

"You know for such an uber protective guy you don't rattle very easy." Nym grinned stretching this way and that to give him the best view.

"The past is the past. They lost, I win. Your mine now and forever."

"Competitive much?" Nym whispered, moving forward to undo his robes.

Harry snapped his fingers and his robes disappeared instantly.

"No foreplay I gather?" Nym hissed reverting to her natural self, her long silver hair splayed out as she laid on the blanket.

"Fuck the foreplay" Harry hissed stroking his already fully hard and ready erection.

Nym groaned as he lay down atop her, his length pressed against her thigh. She spread her legs and had only moments to wait before she felt the exquisite sensation of him pushing into her molten hot core.

* * *

><p>"Missed me baby." Nym gasped into his ear, wrapping her legs around his waist forcing him deeper.<p>

Harry let out a guttural moan as he drew back only to spear back into her.

Nym hissed as she was stretched naturally by his girth. She had let her form form naturally, the absence of sex had caused her impeccably formed vagina to lose its shape and she was once again being moulded to the shape of his rigid cock.

"Fuck Nym, how'd you get so tight." Harry asked.

Nym rolled her eyes "No do'ey no get'ey. Two months without your monster prick and I'm feeling virginal again. Now stop talking and fuck my pussy back into shape."

"Yes ma'am!" Harry smirked lifting one of her legs to his shoulder so as to be able to pound deeper.

Nym screamed as her first orgasm overtook her body.

Harry felt her convulse and quiver but he held off and kept driving into her over and over.

When her convulsions faded he withdrew and pulled her waist over so she lay flat to the ground, slowly he pushed back into her wet core and began a new assault.

Nym could only grip the blanket and clench her teeth against the onslaught. She could no longer see him but she could feel his hot breath against her back as he panted heavily. Sweat droplets fell from his head and she could feel them strike her heated skin and roll off.

She orgasmed again; arching her back up and into him before being forced back down by his strong arm.

He leaned in close and whispered softly but desperately into her ear. "Can I cum, I need to cum Nym, please let me cum?"

Nym lifted her bottom and pulled her knees so she was kneeling with her head still in the blanket.

"Poor baby." Nym replied, "you need to cum so bad. Cum for me. Make me feel full!"

Harry grunted as he felt Nym begin to convulse around his cock once more. His seed burned a path from his balls and out the tip. He thrust and pumped into her. Holding her hips with both hand, his fingers digging into her skin hard as he thrashed and thrust to expel all he could inside her.

He pulled out and rubbed against the smooth crevice off her ass cheeks letting the last few spurts of his jism spill over her lower back.

Nym looked over her shoulder and saw his still hard cock slapping against her buttocks and the fine coating of sperm that covered her skin.

She felt his thick seed pour down her thighs. Whiles less than a tablespoon amount it had felt like gallons being pumped into her. So hot, so very wet.

"Feel better?" She queried, rolling over and letting him fall to the blanket next to her.

"Much." He grinned, pumping his cock, letting the last droplets escape.

* * *

><p>"You're a prized stallion." Nym commented wiping his stickiness from her thighs, tasting his essence before absorbing the mess away.<p>

"Your prized stallion misses his love." Harry returned gazing at her as she laid next to him.

Nym pouted, "Christmas may be our next chance."

"Would you change for me?" He asked.

"This is new…" Nym noted with surprise "but what's the point of having a Metamorphmagus as a lover if I don't change for my partner. Who or what to?"

Harry leaned forward and whispered.

"Oh my, oh my god!" Nym giggled, eyes wide as saucers. "You kinky bastard."

Harry looked away bashfully, "I just had this idea…"

"Well I guess every guy would want to fuck tits like hers. She is the only gal I know that can take Hagrid."

Harry looked at her, "Thank you for that wonderful image."

Nym winked "Wotcher, I have to put up with their ruckus every other night, been hard on me the past two months especially since she is a screamer. My place is next door to hers. The place rocks and creaks when they are doing it."

"Fine fine, forget I asked." Harry waved and turned over.

"Aw come on me boy." Nym said in a deeper but familiar voice, he rolled back and gasped in surprise, "Old Rosmerta will show ya a good time."

Harry paralysed by the sudden, even though requested, change. There laying beside him was not Nym but the Three Broomsticks proprietor and barmaid Rosmerta. Her hefty cleavage and spread thighs in full naked view.

Ros-Nym reached forward and encircled his renewed hardness with her hand. "Don't just lay there stare'in like a codfish. Get that willy up and punch my pussy through my stomach."

Harry moved between her legs and pressed against Ros-Nym's mound.

"She may have been well used but she will give your old boy a good run for its milk."

Harry felt him slid in easily. While not as tight as Nym had been before it felt strangely comforting. She was a much bigger woman, her wide hips and what some would call ample child bearing hips fit against him snugly. Her breast the largest of any person he had seen.

He thrust into her and listened to her giggle and laugh joyfully, egging him on to fuck harder or thrust faster.

"Okay me boy…" Ros-Nym announced, "that be enough of that. Come up here for a special treat."

Harry slid out and straddled her chest.

Ros-Nym spat into her and rubbed between the valley of her breasts before pushing forward and pressing her cleavage together around his painfully erect prick.

"That a good sized sausage but old Rosmerta, she know how to make it happy."

Harry thrust and every time her thrust deeply enough to push out from between her soft fleshy mounds Ros-Nym would snake her tongue out to suckle the tip of his cock. It was at one such moment that he came. A smaller amount that last time but a stream of cum splashed across the woman's face.

"Ah, I told ya old Rosmerta knew how to get that fella happy."

Harry moved back and let Ros-Nym sit up and clean her face.

"I would normally be demanding ya reciprocate but I'm quite sated from before. Another time." Ros-Nym winked jollily and leaned in for a kiss. When she leaned back Ros-Nym was gone and Nym sat with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"That was fun." Harry beamed.

"Indeed." Nym replied, licking her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comment:<strong>_

_**YES WE ARE AT ONE HUNDRED CHAPTERS!**_

_**-Death7270**_


	101. One-Hundred & One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>As predicted Professor Trelawney was the first to be removed from her post as a Professor of Hogwarts.<p>

Dolores paraded the Divination professor out the front of Hogwarts. A mountain of luggage and bric-a-brac floating after.

Dumbledore appeared with the Deputy Headmistress made a big display of announcing that whilst Dolores had the power to remove a teacher from their post, she did not have the authority to evict them from Hogwarts. Only he had such authority to remove a person from the grounds and Ms Trelawney was welcome to stay as long as she wished to remain.

The High Inquisitor had simply sniffed and walked away.

* * *

><p>Duelling Club was a rousing success, with the Club meeting every Tuesday afternoon and a special after hours lesson atop the astronomy tower on the full moon of every month.<p>

Snape was an excellent instructor whilst Professor Flitwick tended towards more practical demonstrations.

Those older students who had the skills to teach were given the honorary title of 'Junior Instructor', teams of younger students were grouped around these Junior Instructors and competitions were held with small prizes for the winning team.

This competitive nature led to teams meeting in private to train and learn new spells. But the best thing Harry had seen was that the teams were comprised of all years and student from all houses. No one team had more than three of any house and most teams consisted of eight students.

So far there were six teams in all.

At the end of every meeting people went away with something new. Snape even set homework and it was expected to be completed lest that person's team suffer a penalty.

The High Inquisitor had attempted to stop the Duelling Club's activities but since it did not form part of the syllabus as it was extracurricular in nature and since it did not impact anyone's classes nor take Snape or Flitwick away from their regular duties. She had no authority to disband it.

She did attempt multiple times during the days leading up to the Christmas break to find fault in Snapes ability to teach Potions and Flitwick ability to teach Charms so as to dismiss them thus rendering the Duelling Club without it's mentors but as both professors were impeccable in their areas and thus unimpeachable she had to resort to other methods.

* * *

><p>Just a week before the winter break Dolores announced the creation of the student 'Inquisitorial Squad'.<p>

The group was supposed to ensure order among the student populace, but some of the members took to using their power in petty ways against those they disliked. Members of the Inquisitorial Squad wore a tiny silver "I" on their school robes.

Their job was ostensibly to catch wrongdoers; however, as nearly all of the Inquisitorial Squad were Slytherin students, they spent more time abusing their power by taking House points away from Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. The Inquisitorial Squad was also meant to help repress the rebellious activities of students who disagreed with the Ministry's latest changes and educational decrees.

Harry equated them to magical hall monitors.

Several students had already been pulled out of classes and taken before the High Inquisitor for alleged acts of immoral defiance. In barely four days after its founding twenty-eight students had been given detentions and over a hundred and forty points had been deducted.

Argus Filch was overjoyed with the changes. A whole wall near in the main entrance area had been dedicated to all the new proclamations. Amendments to the golden rule book were regularly listed.

The twins, having already developed a vast contraband smuggling network, met the changes head on and went a step further by creating dummy drop points and false leads for Filch and the Inquisitorial Squad to search out and find.

Usually this involved some sort of trap or magical ambush set with permanent paint bombs or magical fireworks.

By the last day of the school term Crabbe and Goyle had become the dedicated contraband disposal personal, issued with dragon hide robes and magic-repelling shields it was their job to trigger any contraband found. They had already been placed in the infirmary twice and Crabbe's hair had stubbornly refused to return to normal after being turned the Gryffindor house colours.

The oppressiveness was stifling and a record number of students had opted to return home for the winter break. The list of those remaining fit easily on a scrap of parchment, required or deciding to remain behind due to various reasons.

Harry being one of them.

* * *

><p>"Why the heck are you staying behind?" Neville and Hermione queried at once.<p>

"No one will be at home this year." He shrugged "besides Nym couldn't get leave so I'm going to stay here and be as close as I can to her. If I want to get out for a bit I will pop down to Diagon Alley but I'm going to stay."

"I cannot believe they let you have your apparition licence." Hermione huffed.

"You will get yours soon enough." Harry posed, patting her on the shoulder.

"Any news Neville?" Hermione asked changing the subject, "I saw Draco and Ginny walking hand in hand the other day by the lake."

Neville grinned cheekily, "Much to Ron's annoyance and displeasure. He knows the wards will prevent anything from happening but he is still pissed. He tried to make a big deal of it but the twins stomped him and won't let him interfere. The don't like Draco but they realise Ginny does and so they will support their little sister."

"Say wasn't Ron with a Patil twin at the Yule?" Harry noted remembering Ron trying to dance.

Again Neville grinned, "Parvati of Griffindor. That was just for show thought."

"For show?" Hermione frowned.

"Come closer…" Neville indicated and Harry and Hermione leaned in towards Neville. "Word is Ron has got himself a fifth year, now sixth year as girlfriend. I am sure it is not rumour and it is not bragging. I got this from Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, Ron's best mates."

"But who could it be?" Harry wondered aloud.

"My guess…" Neville posed causing Harry to lean further in in expectation, "is as good as yours."

Harry sagged, "You had me on the edge Neville."

"What about you and Luna?" Hermione hummed.

"Well,,," Neville began.

"Well what?" A voice questioned from behind.

Turning as a group they saw Luna standing directly behind them, her trunk packed and hovering at her heels.

"I was going to tell them that we…" Neville sputtered.

"We had been having regular sexual intercourse right up until that Umbitch had the wards reinforced."

Hermione stood stock still, her mouth agape while Neville coughed to regain his breath. His face turning a shade of beetroot red in the process.

Harry just leaned back slightly and smiled before leaning down to give Luna a quick peck on her cheek.

"Haven't seen you at all this year." Harry commented "You haven't come to the Duelling Club either."

Luna smiled, "Been preparing for my OWL's just as you should be, but I have been doing some research for daddy in my spare time."

Harry noticed Neville regain his composure, leaning in close to Luna's ear he said in a mock conspiratorial way, "Say Luna is Neville any good in bed?"

"He's the best…" Luna beamed as Neville choked on air, "But then again I really don't have anyone to compare him with, girls aren't the same and your taken."

"True." Harry mused nodding to himself.

"Well we have to get going..." Luna admitted, grabbing Neville by the arm and walking off, "Tell Tonks she can borrow me whenever she wishes, have fun Harry!"

"What was that about?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"I will tell you when your older." Harry replied shuffling his feet.


	102. One-Hundred & Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry bid the last of the departing students a heartfelt goodbye as they boarded the Hogwarts Express for the return home to London.<p>

He had followed a group of Hufflepuffs down to the rail station as they had left the basement and now walked slowly back along the road to Hogwarts. The sound of the steam engine getting softer and softer in the distance.

The weather had cooled and snow had fallen heavily overnight. The roadway was clear as runes had been placed under the stones long ago to ward off bad weather and thus make it usable all year round be it rain, hail or snow.

It was a stark contrast seeing a knee high embankment on either side and as the road also provided some protection from the cold he decided to walk the long way around the great lake towards the Quidditch pitch past Hagrid's Hut.

No smoke was visible from the chimney and a sign outside of the small wooden building read "Gone South fer Winter".

Walking on he rounded a corner in the pathway, the snow on either side was far deeper here, almost waist height. He put his hand out over the edge and felt the chill of winter strike his flesh.

Continuing on he paused, noticing a man standing in the middle of the path looking upwards towards the Quidditch hoops at the edge of the pitch.

Continuing on, he paid the man no heed until he sensed movement in the snow.

"Lord Potter…" The man announced turning towards him, "Today is not your lucky day."

Harry instinctively dived as cutting curses whizzed through the air, passing his head by at merely a hairsbreadth.

Rolling he used his silver leg to propel himself into the air.

The path provided little protection and it was a gamble jumping into the air as he had, luckily none had been prepared for it. He noted four white robed individuals, two either side of the path. Spinning he landed atop the snow bank at the foot of the Quidditch hoops and was instantly assaulted by the cold.

Erecting a barrier he waited for the next barrage of spell fire, but it did not come.

"Lord Potter," The man on the path called out, "I know that you know you are outnumbered and you have fought against superior numbers before, but this is no duel or challenge. We mean to kill you this day."

Harry sensed a disturbance above him, pivoting and pushing off to one side just as a bombada exploded in the spot he was but a moment prior.

Snow and frozen dirt rained down. Looking up he spotted two wizards on broomsticks. They continued to cast magic from afar and Harry moved as fast as he could in the deep snow.

The total number of assailants was now seven but more could be hidden close by.

"This definitely no honour duel you've started." Harry called back, pulling his robes around him and triggering the camouflage runes. Turning the dark sable cloth into a snow white shroud.

"Camouflage won't work for long." The man called back, "As I said, we are here to kill not duel. It will be at least eight minutes before any help can arrive and against us, in this place of our own choosing you stand little chance of surviving. Only the headmaster can apparated on school grounds and he is in London at the moment."

Harry took cover at the edge of the closest Quidditch stand. The riders circled overhead, lobbing various spells as random towards where they though Harry was hidden. Watching the pathway Harry made out five figures moving cautiously across the snow. The man had adopted a white cloak and like the other blended nigh perfectly into the terrain.

Harry focused and sent a witch call to Nym but felt the message rebound off a barrier, similarly the link they shared felt obscured and disconcertingly unreachable.

"I can feel your attempts at communicating with the outside world." The man noted, "Circle of silence enchantment prevents all such spells from leaving its confines."

Harry felt the earth shake underneath him; he jumped just as spikes of ice erupted from the ground piecing the tailing edge of his robe.

"It also lets me know where you are." The man chuckled.

Harry landed in a patch of snow and raised a new barrier just as a wall of rock and stone cascaded towards him. His barrier held but the fire made the snow melt around him, revealing his exact location.

"Got ya!" The man hissed appearing behind him.

* * *

><p>Nym pulled another wad of paperwork towards her and settled into writing the end of year reports she had need to file by the end of the day.<p>

Thankfully Dolores had taken leave during the winter break so as to travel the various magical communities of Britain on a promotional tour expressing how wonderful her changes as High Inquisitor had been.

Nym had scoffed when she had heard the news, but silently thanked the heavens that she could do as she pleased during the winter break and perhaps have some much needed personal time with Harry.

The floor boards in her office creaked, her eyes darted towards the sound drawing her wand automatically, a stunner prepared at its tip.

"Whoa!" A familiar voice called, the grey robed visage of Castor appeared from behind an invisibility cloak.

Nym relaxed slightly but did not lower her wand. "What do you want and why are you sneaking around my office?"

Castor bowed and raised his hands in surrender. Looking down he pressed his foot on the floor and noted a loud creak emanated from the wood.

"Those boards have been inscribed with runes against silencing charms haven't they?" He queried trying another board. "Magical amplification, Mad-eye's trick."

Nym retracted her wand and returned to her paperwork.

Castor paused for a moment longer before sitting in the chair opposite her desk.

"I was given permission to observe you for the week." He commented idly.

"I hope you don't think I'm happy with the idea of you watching me." Nym replied curtly.

"Well I had hoped not to reveal myself so soon, if at all so, I guess you're stuck with me."

Nym looked up at the disguised man across from her, "Why do you even bother. I'm sure you have much better things to voyeur over than me."

"I wish I did." He sighed, "But you and Harry are just so my damn fun to keep tabs on."

"Ah ha." Nym replied non-committally.

"Say, since it is the holidays why are you not up at the castle shagging Harry? I thought you'd be on him like ants to honey by now?"

Nym frowned, "You pervert. The wards prevent me from getting near him."

Castor tilted his shrouded head to one side, "What wards, the main wards drop during holiday breaks, they go into standby mode so as to not interfere with a student's free time over the holidays."

Nym perked, "You mean all those anti-personal charms Umbridge was so fanatical about are down right now?" Nym paused and sagged "But I've been bared from entering the ground unless given direct authority or have an official true reason."

Castor seemed to nod in time with Nym's statements, "That would be correct during the school term but on the holiday's anyone can enter the school grounds and so long as you are an alumnus or in the school register you can enter the castle without the wards stopping you."

Nym lowered her head and grinned. With Dolores gone she could be with Harry as much as she wanted.

Then a thought struck her. "Wait, did you say anyone can enter the grounds?"

Castor paused mid confirmation befor jumping to his feet, "Shit, the wards reset the moment the express departed!"

"THAT WAS HALF AN HOUR AGO!" Nym cried, grabbing her coat and running for the door.

She tried using the link but could only sense static.

"The anti-apparition wards are still in effect!" Castor called "You will have to run or broom it!"

"I got something better." Nym shouted, pulling her motorbike from her coat pocket.


	103. One-Hundred & Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry landed heavily and rolled down the not-so-gentle slope of the Quidditch pitch's side. He had barely dodged the attack and had been forced to move to lower ground as a result. A position that was not desirable considering the number of opponents he was facing.<p>

Regaining his footing he took aim at the top of the slope and waited. Soon enough two white robed wizards appeared. Using both wands Harry cast a torrent of concentrated blasting hexes. Both wizards were caught unaware and detonated in plumes of bright red, staining the fresh snow for several metres in every direction.

Not wanting to give the enemy time to think, Harry cast a wall of acid mist behind him as he ran across the Quidditch pitch. Again he was at a disadvantage, the open pitch provided no cover and while the wall of acid disrupted the pursuers on the ground, Harry remained hounded by the two in the sky above.

They cast a variety of cutting and blasting spells, as well as some heavy duty area effect spells that caused Harry to swerve and move like had never before even when facing Moody.

Reaching the other side of the pitch Harry took aim and hurled a bolt of hoary light into the air that exploded once it reached the height of the flyers, propelling a mass of conjured steel spines randomly in every direction. One rider was hit multiple times having been too close to the blast and fell to the pitch with a sickening wet thud.

The other rider, Harry noted, had excellent reflexes; moving in and out of the spines with a seekers grace before diving at Harry once again, casting a line of cyan blue flame towards him.

Harry ducked beneath the fire, looking back momentarily to see the snow at his heels vaporise into steam.

The flyer moved off as the Man and the remaining two on the ground crested the far ridge, blowing the mist aside with a conjured gust of wind before walking through the blood stained snow.

Harry cast plasma with one hand and acid with the other, but at the distance he was from them the spells fizzled out to soon to do any harm.

Harry checked his watch before looking back over the Quidditch pitch; It was a waiting game to see who made the next move

The Man held up his hand and his companions stopped, "Kid, your pretty damn good to get three of my associates in less than five minutes. But I have had years of experience at this sort of stuff."

Harry felt the earth beneath him begin to shake once more, but instead of spikes, two massive earth and snow laden hands reached out from the ground and tried to grab him about his feet.

Tapping his boot's speed rune, Harry began to run with the flyer hot on his heels once more as he watched the Man and the others taking the opportunity to move closer.

Harry, diving beneath a Quidditch stand for cover, rounded as the flyer swerved to avoid the structure. Seeing his opportunity Harry focused and sent a blue whip spell at the broomstick.

The spell caught the flyer across the leg and without hesitation Harry pulled the reel whip back, slicing the flyers leg and most of the broomstick apart. The flyer screamed momentarily before barrel rolling uncontrollably into the snow, landing head first with a sharp crack; a definite sound that his neck was broken.

Turing to look at the pitch Harry watched the two hands of snow and clay begin to move again. Clawing at the soil, pulverising the ground until a body was visible.

"A golem!" Harry cursed as the construct stood and began to trudge towards him.

He peered out at the pitch to where the Man and his two remaining associates now stood. One of the white robes had taken a seat on the snow, undoubtedly the one who had summoned and now controlled the golem.

Golems could be made from just about anything that was available, the easiest to construct were golems of earth or wood. Once summoned a golem would be self-sufficient and would follow whatever orders it was last given even if its summoner was dead, until such time as that order was completed or until the golem ran out of magical energy to sustain its form.

Taking a moment to access himself, Harry began to feel the drain; the magic he had used thus far had begun to take its toll on his reserves and the battle appeared to be but in it's infancy. His clothes were tattered and torn. His hands a mass of cuts with frostbite nipping at the tips.

He felt cold but knew he had to move, the golem would be on him in moments.

Taking a breath he stepped out from his shelter and focused a ball of pure energy into his palm charging it as much as he dared before throwing it at the golem.

The energy ball stuck with a concussive force of a high speed diesel locomotive, sending the earthen construct backwards.

Harry rolled right and dropped to his knee for a more steady aim at the seated mage. He charged another ball of energy but was overcome with magical exhaustion. The ball vanished in his fingers before he could launch the spell.

"Fuck!" He cursed and reached into his robe for a pepper up potion only to find his hand sunk right through the cloth. An earlier attack must have bit more deeply than first realised and the compartment that housed his spare potions was gone. "Not that it would have mattered It would have only been a stop-gap measure."

Harry watched the golem rise back onto its feet and begin to move forward, towards him once more. Standing harry activated the shield rune on his gauntlet only to watch the shield flicker to life momentarily.

"Well it was a good run Lord Potter..." The Man announced walking cautiously towards Harry, "However you are out of fuel so it would seem. You don't even have enough juice to run your passive enchantments."

"Yeah…" Harry groaned as he looked up at the Man now only a few feet away, the golem slowly walking at his side, "but your eight minutes are up."

The world around him turned white as the roar of a motorbike became deafening.

* * *

><p>Nym saw the gate to Hogwarts and gunned the motor into the red and then some.<p>

She hurled a bludgeoning hex that blew the gate clean off its hinges and she passed through before it even landed. Rounding the corner she saw smoke near the Quidditch pitch. Flight was impossible on the school grounds with anything but a broom but she aimed for the great lake, hitting the ice and engaging a fortifying enchantment so as to not fall through into it's icy depths.

She shot across the frozen surface hearing cracks spiral and fork every which way in her wake until she was across and back on the clear path.

She sensed a barrier ahead and swerved, pausing momentarily to check that it would do no harm to cross before she charged forward. The link reconnected, the static lifted and she sensed Harry's location and dire need for help.

With a burst of speed she mounted the nearest embankment and headed towards the Quidditch stands and to where she sensed Harry.

Crossing one last snow drift, a clear view of the pitch was finally presented to her.

"Harry!" Nym screamed as what looked to be a golem raised its massive fist to crush him.

She flicked her wand into her hand and cast the first spell that came to mind.


	104. One-Hundred & Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was momentarily stunned by the light.<p>

He had caught a glimpse of a magenta spell making contact with the golem's fist as it was raised above his head ready to crush him.

But while the golem still stood the golem's fist had been decimated into a thousand thousand tiny pieces.

Harry grinned cockily as he realised Nym had just cast the REND spell. Turning the magically powered earth of the golem's fist against itself.

The Man had retreated back and regrouped with the white robes.

Harry could barely move, magical exhaustion had hit hard and whilst the burning had yet to set in he knew that if he attempted to use anymore magic he would not be able to survive its effects without immediate assistance afterwards.

Struggling to his feet he looked to where Nym had discarded her bike and was sprinting towards him.

She was casting balls of fire and spears of lightning at the three remaining attackers managing to strike the seated mage with a clear fireball to the head.

The golem roared as its master burst into flames and screamed.

Harry watched the golem turn and lumber towards Nym, raising its remaining fist as it moved to intercept her. Harry saw what was going to happen as if it were slow motion. Distracted by spell fire from the other white robe, Nym ran straight into the path of the golem, it's fist swinging straight down with the force of a million sledgehammers.

Harry tried to summon a pulse of magic or the words to warn but it was too late. The fist collided with Nym and continued downwards till it connected with the ground.

All was silent.

The cold wind that had persisted since the night before had stilled and the clouds overhead began to dissipate.

The golem growled and raised its fist before turning back towards him.

Harry simply slumped into the snow, the energy to stand leaving him, and his will to go on broken.

He could not sense her, the link had been severed completely this time and he felt his world rip apart.

Two arrows impacted his shoulder knocking him onto his back.

The Man had returned and now stood over him, a crossbow saddled in the crook of his arm.

"Now it is over…" He sighed, conjuring another bolt with his wand and pulling the shaft back ready to fire. "It was a costly match for both of us Lord Potter."

"Go to hell." Harry spat as the Man took aim.

* * *

><p>The golem roared and all heads turned to look.<p>

The construct toppled and fell forward as giant fleshy hand pushed its body into the snow. Another hand soon joined the first, so bi that the fingers wrapped around the constructs body.

Harry watched dazedly as a giant person seemingly rose out of the ground as the golem had done earlier, only this time the person was four times as big.

It lifted the golem as it stood, raising the golem in it's massive grip before putting both hands together and squeezing.

The golem's final roar was cut short as it's body shattered under the pressure. Like sand it's remains fell through the giant's fingers.

Looking back at the giant, Harry watched the white robe cast several cutting spells which had little effect against it's mass. The giant raised a mighty foot and brought it down on the mage with a resounding hit that rattled and rumbled like an earthquake.

"What the hell!" The Man hissed looking up as the giant turned towards them, "what is this shit!"

The Man fired the crossbow towards the giant. Harry seized the opportunity and with all his remaining strength summoned chains to encircle and ensnare the man.

"Nym, my what big feet you have!" Harry called up to the giant as the man toppled.

* * *

><p>Nym turned at the last moment and saw the fist of the golem speed down towards her.<p>

There was no place to run, no place to hide, her wand was pointed in the wrong direction to do anything and apparating was impossible.

She simply looked past the golem at Harry, his eyes open in dread as he looked on.

It was then, just as the golem's fist touched her hair, that she felt her necklace draw on her power.

Sudden darkness engulfed her and she felt the world turn upside down momentarily. A moments pressure upon her chest as all air was squeezed from her lungs. She closed her eyes and waited for the end but it did not come. No pain, no discomfort. After a minute she gasped but remained still.

Opening her eyes she looked around, she could not move as a great pressure still held her down. But she could make out a glow just inches from the tip of her nose.

"The armour." She announced to herself, realising what the glow meant.

The ethereal plate armour Harry had created from the souls of the five thugs he had defeated in Knockturn Alley. The armour had been put into the necklace he had given to he as a gift and must have activated in her moment of crisis.

She waited and watched as the golem lifted its fist from atop of her.

Her body was battered and broken, her legs had been crushed and her arms had been snapped in a dozen places but the armour had coalesced and condensed around her torso and head preventing them from sustaining mortal damage.

Had it not, she would have been nought but a pancake.

First she healed the damage, then she began to grow. She had never attempted it but now was a good as ever.

She grew and grew until she was big enough to hold the golem in the palm of her hand and crush it like a shortbread biscuit. It was then that she noted how big she had actually become, half as tall as a Quidditch hoop.

She felt a stinging sensation in her leg. Looking down she saw a mage in a white robe attack her. Lifting her foot she brought it down and ground the mage into the ground.

All was quiet as she returned to normal size and rushed to Harry's side.

"Are you ok." She asked, worried as he lay in the snow shaking.

"Damn stupid question if you ask me." He replied, his voice shaky and weak.

Nym waved her wand and levitated him and the bound man and guided them to the castle.

"You do realise your naked." Harry said.

Nym looked down and only then realised that he was right, her clothes through enchanted to morph with her had reached their maximum and broken. All she now wore was the translucent ethereal armour that protected her from the cold but not from view.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see harry Holding out his torn cloak. He smiled softly before his strength even to do that failed him.

Nym took the proffered cloak knowing that even though he should have kept it for himself he would not settle until she put it on.

"Much better." He signed before passing out completely.


	105. One-Hundred & Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry woke to a warm infirmary bed.<p>

"How long this time?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Just a couple of hours." Nym replied, a chocolate frog in one hand and a butter beer in the other.

"Really?" He sighed sitting up in the bed, "Kind of feels longer somehow."

Nym leaned down and gave him a kiss, fluffing his pillow while trying not to let the frog escape her gasp.

He looked into her eyes and grinned, "So I guess your diet is over then?"

Nym harrumphed and shoved the whole chocolate frog into her mouth, "You try becoming the '30 foot woman from Candy Rock' and no feel starved afterwards."

"I was so worried, I thought I had truly lost you when the golem…"

Nym leaned in and caressed his face gently. "Stop that. I'm still here."

"When the connection cut off…"

"The ethereal armour kicked in and…" She tugged at the necklace, "you should know you made the damn thing."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on his creation.

"I guess you could say that it was self-preservation. Thought their consciousness's are gone they are still souls and so when you die they die. So they saved you but reinforcing everything thus cutting off the link in the process." Harry tilted his head to one side, "I seem to have outdone myself."

Nym punched him in the arm, "Don't get so cocky."

Harry looked up at her, eyes wide, and frained acting hurt.

"Ah ha." Nym admonished, draining the rest of the butterbeer, "Pull the other one."

Harry signed, "You be careful, don't reply on that necklace saving you. That was a one off at best, it was a physical attack and the soul stones overcharged themselves and then you pushed them to their limit by going all giantess."

"It takes a giant to beat a giant…" She crowed, raising her arms and posing like a pro-weightlifter, "You know I had never tied that before."

Harry looked at her, "How were your ankles?"

"Figured you'd cotton on to that."

"Simple physics, I doubt you had enough of a reserve to reinforce all of your bone structure as well as you muscles, while taking such an extreme mass. Gravity alone would have crushed you under your own weight let alone moving about like you did."

Nym nodded, "My shin shattered as I stomped that bastard."

"Speaking of bastards, where is our guest?"

"Magic patrol watch house," Nym replied "Under guard of course."

"Should we go and chat with him?"

"You can stay in that damn bed!" Madam Pomfrey called from her office.

"I feel fine Matron!" Harry called back.

Madam Pomfrey appeared and walked to his side, "No shouting in my infirmary!"

Nym giggled at the obvious hypocrisy.

"Veta was by but felt you were in no danger…" The medi-witch noted while performing a diagnostic scan, "You seem to be getting a handle on your limits while also building a resistance…" She paused "Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say a tolerance to the effects of magical exhaustion."

"I feel fine…" Harry began.

"Six units of body boosting potion and a dozen pepper up's will do that."

The medi-witch continued her scans but after a while she sighed and snapped her wand away.

"You are in good enough health to leave but do not use any magic if you can help it, you may feel ok but your core is quite reduced. It may be a week to it recharges."

Harry smiled and sat up, "Great, love your work Matron."

Nym assisted him in dressing in a new set of robes, his protective garments were tattered down to their protective fibres and without magic there was no point in wearing his runic clothes. Instead he put on a muggle shirt and a simple dragon hide robe and cloak before departing the infirmary hand in hand with Nym.

* * *

><p>"Who are you and what did you want with Lord Potter?"<p>

Harry and Nym stood behind the barrier watching the Duty Sargent interrogate the Man.

Stripped of his robes and seated in a simple tunic and leggings, Harry got his first real look at his last remaining assailant. An older gentleman, mid-fifties to early sixties, thought it was hard to tell with wizards. He had a white bushy beard and heavily weathered skin on his face and hands.

They waited but no reply was forth coming. Nym huffed and opened the barrier into the room, releving the Duty Sargent.

The man smiled, "I must say, you and your… fiancé here are full of surprises."

"Why did you attack me?" Harry asked sitting in the chair opposite.

"Money, fame, power." The man advised offhandedly, "I'm not a gambler, but I felt it worth the risk with you. So I hired the best local mercenaries I could find locally and headed out with a plan."

"Who are you?" Nym demanded.

"The name is Tarquin McTavish." The Man replied.

"Wotcher, I know you." Nym announced "You were the bloke they imprisoned for trapping his muggle neighbour in a tea kettle."

"What the hell!" Harry jeered.

"Damn prick had it coming to him." McTavish spat, "He put hands on my niece."

"Which is why you were later released and are still not in Azkaban." Nym noted.

Harry looked at the person across from him, "Wait, so killing is not your day job."

McTavish bowed his head, "Thought I did serve in the battle mages during the war and was later part of Millicent Bagnold's protection detail, I now run a bait and tackle shop down in York."

Harry just looked at the person seated across from him, "Then why, why come after me? The real reason this time."

"My family was killed in the war. I lost my wife and daughter. I know no love for the monster that took them. But I got kin who rely on me to provide for them now, my brothers kids and my wife's kin. I know what he-who-must-not-be-named is like, I saw him face to face once and survived. You are going to lose if you try to take him on. The best of us tried, in straight up fights, knockdown brawls and ambushes. We could not win so you cannot win."

"That is bullshit." Nym hissed.

"So I figured why waist the opportunity, if you are going to lose you may as well lose to me and provide for my family…" McTavish looked down at the table, "I figured with the knowhow I have, I could make a run at you. Claim the gold and skedaddle to France or Germany. I did my research, I knew the wards would be down and I knew I could get you with an ambush if I planned it right."

"It would seem you figured wrong!" Harry snarled.

"Aye, you be right there. I never expected you to be as powerful or as skilled as you were." McTavish nodded "Your supposed to be a lucky teenager who won out against fools, not a battle hardened warrior, nor did I expect help to arrive anytime soon for you." McTavish looked at Nym, "She fought a golem barehanded!"

"Do you intened to try again?" Nym asked.

"Good gracious no, I lost and I;m lucky to have my life."

"McTavish, I will make a deal with you..." Harry began, causing Nym to look at him with a frown, "I will provide for your family, your kin, and no charges will be pressed by me. But I'm sure the Ministry of Magic will be here soon enough to lock you up regardless of what I say. You did invade a school, trespass, endanger the public, attempt murder, etc."

"Aye!" McTavish frowned.

Harry looked at the man square in the eyes, "What I want in exchange is information from Azkaban and once you are out you will come work for me."

McTavish looked from Harry to Nym and then back again, "On your oath Lord Potter."

"So mote it be." Harry said softly.

"So mote it be." McTavish answered.

"Good, now let's mitigate the damages as much as possible." Harry nodded to Nym who had finally cotton on to his plan.

* * *

><p>"Well that was painful." Nym commented, stretching.<p>

"Madam Bones was as sharp as ever, but without my testimony or memories they only have your memories and my word. And you did not see the start of the fight." Harry noted.

"Cheeky devil, my father is rubbing off on you."

Harry shrugged, "He will be charged with trespass, destruction of private property and intent to commit line theft. Five years or eighteen months with good behaviour. I have another chess piece."

"Was that what it was all about?" Nym queried, "I mean once you learnt who he was and why he was doing it."

"Not entirely…" Harry shrugged again, "I imagine that there are hundreds of people out there with the same ideas he had. This will nip it in the butt."

"It will." Nym nodded.

"Amazing how they turn attempted murder and assault into intent to commit line theft?" Harry grinned.

"It is a point of view; if you refuse to press charges the Ministry can only affect the intent. McTavish intended to kill you and take your gold as you are the last of your line. That is called line theft and carries a fine and a minimum of a one year."

"The magical community is just weird." Harry admitted.

Nym patted his shoulder, feeling him wobble under her touch.

"You feeling alright?" She asked with concern.

"The potions are wearing off and I cannot keep living off them so I guess it is to bed I must go."

"Mine or yours?" Nym grinned, nudging him gently with her elbow.

"Mine." Harry chuckled, "I'm the only Hufflepuff student left in the castle."


	106. One-Hundred & Six (L) --Updated--

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Attack at Hogwarts: Boy-Who-Lives Lives" by Andy Smudgley<em>**

_Yesterday, Lord Harry Potter was once again attacked by those who seek his line's wealth._

_The offender and sole survivor of the attack was York Wizard, Tarquin McTavish. You may recall Mr McTavish from the infamous Kettle incident whereupon he shrunk his muggle neighbour and kept him trapped in a tea kettle. It was later proven that Mr McTavish had acted in response to said neighbour indecently meddling with a young family member under Mr McTavish's care._

_This revelation however only came after Mr McTavish had spent two months of a three year sentence in Azkaban for breach of the statute of secrecy, and interfering with a muggle by use of magic._

_Mr McTavish was pardoned and his record expunged but it appears he has once again resorted to taking matters into his own hands. It is alleged that due to money issues and the after effects of his short stay in Azkaban, Mr McTavish, previously a trained battle mage and past member of Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold's protection detail, hired a team of skilled mercenaries and sought out Lord Potter as he returned to Hogwarts along the Hogsmeade road._

_Mr McTavish found Lord Potter alone and unguarded believing Lord Potter to be unskilled and simply a lucky teenager, attacked Lord Potter in an ambush. Lord Potter defended himself against fourteen opponents, in what was not an honour duel._

_Mr McTavish was captured and has been since tried, and found guilty of attempted line theft, sentenced to three years in Azkaban._

_As he was being taken away from the Wizengamot, Mr McTavish had this to say._

_"Don't do it, he is not a boy, he is a monster, we used golems and he still thrashed the guys I had with me. Forget about the gold, your lives are worth more."_

* * *

><p>Harry put down the newspaper and rubbed his temples.<p>

He tried to relax back into the plush lounge chair but the incredibility of it all was too much.

"Fourteen?" Harry sighed.

Nym lifted he head and held up the quibbler.

"What does Lovegood have to say?" He asked looking at Nym's shapely behind as she lay nude upon a rug in front of the common room fireplace.

"Potter vs McTavish: Tweenty-One to Zero!" Nym sang opening to the page she had read earlier, "It goes into detail how the demons you called forth went on a rampage and destroyed the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch toppling three hoops and two grandstands."

"Enough, please stop." Harry called, moving off the chair and on top of Nym, letting his erection push against the cleft of buttocks.

"Down tiger." Nym growled and rolled so she could face him, "You are exhausted… magically. I'd hate to break you."

"Nym." Harry bowed, sitting up on the rug, "I am a broken man; leg, arm, face and etc. Can a few extra breaks do that much harm."

"After how wobbly you got last night I wonder. I had to carry you to bed."

"Made up for it this morning did I not." Harry boasted rubbing his hands along her thigh.

"Be that as it may it is nearing lunch and we missed breakfast…"

"You missed breakfast." Harry interjected.

"I'm not missing lunch." Nym grinned and stood, grabbing Harry hand and pulling him up.

He had grown again and had filled out nicely. His scars had recced more and a natural colour had returned to his skin. Exercises and training had put a fair bit of muscle onto his frame and she doubted he had much body fat in his system.

She purred but stopped herself from acting on her impulsive desire to claim him once more on the rug.

* * *

><p>Only three students had remained this year including Harry. Blaise Zabini of Slytherin and a Griffindor by the name of Cormac McLaggen.<p>

Harry had become well acquainted with Blaise through Daphne and Tracy but he had never met Cormac before.

And so Harry greeted them both at a small round table that had been set up in place of the four house tables. None of the professors were present and so Nym joined the group and was introduced.

"So what keeps you here at Hogwarts." Harry asked.

Blaise looked at Cormac who nodded, "Harry, you know how my choices in life flow, Cormac is my… boyfriend."

Harry paused as what was said registered, "You know the wards are down don't you."

Cormac laughed boisterously, "Let's just say I was not sleeping in a tower last night and tired out a dungeon instead."

Blaise blushed as Nym tried to hide her fit of giggles.

Harry waved it off and continued, "The professors are not joining us?"

Cormac looked over at the empty teachers table, "Most have left for a well-deserved break, the headmaster has been summoned to the Wizengamot as was my uncle."

"My mother…" Blaise added, "Informed me that this high inquisitor crap has got them worried, the professors have to complete an assessment of education, and basically they have to redo their NEWT test again. Should they fail they will be ineligible to teach at Hogwarts."

"The trouble is that the NEWT tests are across board." Cormac sighed, "That means professors like Hagrid have to pass all topics not just their speciality."

"That's sucks." Nym hissed, "No way Hagrid could pass."

"True." Blaise nodded, "But I heard Dumbledore made sure exceptions were passed for non-core subjects. Hagrid only has to pass herbology, care of magical creatures and basic charms with an exceeds expectations. It's those with core topics like Flitwick and McGonagall, when was the last time you think they made a potion or even considered runes or history. They have to get not just exceeds expectations for core topics but outstandings in their own topics."

"Snape will do fine I figure." Harry posed, but what of Professor Sinistra of Astronomy and Sprout?"

"Or Binns?" Nym interjected.

Blaise smiled, "Binns was another exception under the ghost/spirit act as he cannot be relocated to the Ministry for testing."

Nym grinned, "You know if Hermione were here she'd say something like..." there was a pause as Nym morphed into a duplicate of Hermoine "It is the responsibility of all mentors to be the best they can be." Her-Nym huffed, "I don;t see what the problem is with having all teaches resit their NEWT exams, I mean they are teaching the subjects."

Everyone laughed as Nym changed back.

"But it is kind of unreasonable to expect them to pass all NEWT topics." Blaise noted.

"Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration." Cormac listed.

"Seven acceptable Newts is easily possible..." Harry pointed out, "Exceeds expectations may be difficult for a student but I'm sure the teachers can do it. It's the outstanding grades that will push them."

"We could end up losing half the staff or even more, what of the professors with two or more classes." Cormac retorted.

"So the teachers are all off taking refreshers then?" Nym asked.

Cormac nodded, "The testing will be occurring the day before everyone returns."

"Talk about cramming." Nym ended and returned to eating as the table fell silent.

* * *

><p>With lunch finished, Harry and Nym bid goodbye to the two and returned to the basement.<p>

He penned a letter to Barnabas, thanking him for his fine coverup of the events of the day before. He then penned another letter this time to Andy, regarding the deal he had made with McTavish.

The day had drawn to a close but much had yet to be completed.

Nym returned to the watch house and Harry was left to his letters.

He ended writing more than thirty before going to the Owlery to dispatch the missives.

On his return he passed by Mrs Norris, who looked at him with her usual unnatural stare.

"What do you want?" He asked the cat.

Mrs Norris meowed and turned pausing as if to say for him to follow.

Having nothing better to do and having never had anything to do with the cat before he followed.

Down the corridor, up one set of stair and down another until he was out the front of the Caretakers Office.

Harry knocked and opened the door.

"I figured she go and get yer." Argus Filch growled.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, "Actually, why is that?"

"Because I knows a few things I shouldn't and it been weighing on me mind of late."

Harry sat in the care opposite the caretakers overflowing desk.

Filch leaned down and picked Mrs Norris up, placing her on his lap. "It is no secret that I ain't one with magic, I'm a squib and not proud of it. I wish I could use magic, even just a little bit but I can't. I can't do one spell and that is the truth."

Harry nodded, listening patiently.

"The High Inquisitor promised me a fancy wand that has all the spells I need, preloaded to use. Just point and say the name and the spell will work." Filtch said, scratching Mrs Norris behind the ears, "They cost a bundle of galleons and I would never be able to afford the likes. I've fooled around with those scarify wands and such but something like that I could never get my hands on without help."

"What did she want in return?" Harry queried, watching the caretaker sag in his seat.

"She wanted me to go about every room I could get into and place watch-me spells. Those eaves dropping spells the ministry use. Undetectable unless you are looking for it specifically and know roughly were it is positioned. I was smart and cast them in the places people forget to look, the dirty places only I see."

How frowned "How did you cast them?"

"With this..." Filch replied handing over a glass orb, "She gave it to me and told me to touch the spot the spell needed to go and say the words."

"And I gather you did." Harry nodded, handing the orb back.

"Aye, I did in every room I could enter. I was supposed to give the orb back but she went away to do that tour."

"Then what has got you so riled up. Just give her the orb when she returns and collect your thirty pieces of silver."

Filch recoiled at the sharpness of Harry's retort, "I have no issue with spying on people, keep'in tabs on all you monsters that run about these halls. I like what the High Inquisitor has done it's just I'm not so sure if what this actually is is right."

Harry frowned sensing an important revelation was about to occur.

"You see she demonstrated how the orb worked on her office wall, showed me how the spell sealed into the area it was targeted to and then how to check it was working right. Later after I had covered all the main areas on the first floor I went back to my room and was about to go to bed when the orb glowed indicating a sensor was activated. No one was supposed to be on the first floor so I looked. It was the watch-me in her office, she was writing a letter to the minister of magic explain how Dumbledore was keeping something hidden here at Hogwarts and that she was sure it was someplace other than attached to his office possibly a secret room."

"Let me guess, you who have walked these halls for years thought that such an idea of a secret room was ridiculous." Harry posed.

"Aye, I thought so, but I know of two rooms that do not appear on any map. The room of requirement which is there when you need it. And the house elf corridor that links all parts of the castle to each other. Then I remembered the chamber of secrets, I figured maybe there was another room. And while I respect Dumbledore…"

"Curiosity…" Harry supplied.

"So I started using the orb to map out every inch of the castle. Then I began using it to follow the headmaster. After a week I was about to give it up and hand the orb back but then he removed a painting from the third floor and took it to the fourth. I went and looked at it and saw that it was just a painting of a garden with no one in it. I asked the paintings on the third floor and they said that the head master moved it back and forth every now and then and sometimes put another one up. So I kept watching and three nights later the headmaster her came out of his office and down to the third floor where the painting had been and put another painting up in its place. He then went up to the fourth floor and stepped into the painting of the garden. About half an hour later he stepped out of the paining and went to the third floor where he took the painting back to his office."

"And there are no paintings on the fourth floor to ask what happened." Harry hummed, "Interesting."

"Aye, and before he left he took the painting on the fourth floor and put it back on the third, but when I looked at it again it was a painting of a table and not a garden. Also the paintings either side cannot enter it."

"But still, what does it have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"The painting he put up on the third floor, I saw it through the watch-me, it was a picture of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews, have updated the dinner conversation to take on board what 'NedryOS' suggested. Enjoy!<strong>

**- Death7270**


	107. One-Hundred & Seven --Updated--

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Christmas passed without further incident and those that had gone away for the break returned, including the High Inquisitor.<p>

Harry with the help of Nym had managed to erase all the stored data in the watch-me orb before it was handed over to Dolores.

Filch immediately went to the headmaster and noted that he had seen someone poking about in the empty classrooms on the third floor near where the painting was. The headmaster had immediately gone to investigate.

Harry had kept a cloned copy of the orb and was pleasantly surprised when it shattered.

Filch later informed him that the headmaster had discovered the watch-me enchantments and had performed a powerful counter-spell to remove them all in one go.

Dolores was not in the greatest of moods that day, but Filch was pleased that she had kept her word and provided him with the expensive magic-wand as promised.

Harry then began setting his own enchantments upon the third and fourth floor. The painting on the third floor was that of a round stone table. It reminded him of a ritual table modelled on the one Merlin had used at Camelot.

Interestingly when he took the painting to the fourth floor it changed. Turing into a pleasant cottage garden scene compete with hedges and a garden shed off to one side.

He tried multiple ways to enter the painting but to no effect.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it Nym." Harry had written in the communication diary.<p>

"Maybe you are not supposed to." She replied.

"It has to have something to do with the other painting, a portal or pocket dimension spell."

Nym looked at the book and could sense his angst at not knowing what it all meant, "Just wait and see, that is all you can do right now."

"Well I can think of a few things, actually one person in particular, I'd rather be doing..."

She laughed and put the book down after wishing him pleasant dreams for the night.

Life had returned to normal once more and she hated it. They had had a wonderful time over the break and now she was back to double reports and being criticised.

Voldemort had remained quiet, which put extra strain on the Hit Wizards as the Ministry refused to increase their budget to build more outposts. So far only Hogwarts, London, Exeter, Magical Nottingham and Muggle Glasgow had been approved to have Hit Wizard posts readied. Another twelve had been proposed but without sufficient warrant the Ministry declined to allow the Hit Wizards more funding to build them.

Crawling into bed she watched the snow fall outside her window. It had gotten colder and was supposed to get a bit more cool before the end of January.

When she was just about to dose off there was a knock at the door of her cottage. Growling to herself at the interuption she got out of her bed and walked to the door, pulling her night gown over her lace sleepwear.

She eyed the peephole and growled again, opening the door.

"This better be good constable!" She roused, ushering the snow covered man inside.

"Actually it is not good, terrible in fact!" The constable jittered.

"Out with it then." Nyn hissed.

"The prisoners at Azkaban have escaped."

Nyms eyes went wide, "What!"

"Mostly from the high security wing, and some of the ones in the violent offenders section."

"Death Eaters?"

"Yes, all of them and then some." The constable added.

"Who, what, when, where?" Nym began stripping her clothes and changing into her uniform.

The constable turned and looked away, "I was ordered by the Duty Sergeant to come get you. He has the details. We have been ordered on alert and all shifts have been recalled. Aurors are on their way to secure Hogwarts right now."

"Which Aurors?"

* * *

><p>Nym rushed into her office to find the High Inquisitor behind her desk and Executive Chief Auror Shacklebolt and the Night Duty Sergeant in hot debate.<p>

"Commander Tonks, please tell this nitwit that we are in charge here." Dolores demanded.

"He is not in charge here ma'am." The Duty Sergeant replied pointing at the Chief Auror.

"On who's authority do you take charge of this command." Nym questioned the blue robed man.

"The High Inquisitor and Civic Liaison Officer has been made the Regional Crisis Commander by order of the Minister of Magic." Shacklebolt replied, "She has then placed me in command of this watch house so as to better defend Hogwarts from any attack."

"We are expecting an attack?" Nym asked, looking at Dolores still seated at her desk.

Shacklebolt looked at Dolores before replying, "It is a high possibility."

"Then you will have my full support, our resources are ready to mobilise." Nym advised.

"But ma'am…" The Duty Sergeant retorted as the High Inquisitor grinned smugly.

Nym held up her hand for silence, "However the Duty Sergeant is correct, you are not in command of this outpost, this outpost is a Hit Wizard outpost and all personnel assigned to it are under the governance and jurisdiction of the Hit Wizards, were this but just a normal Magical Patrol Watch House it would be yours, but it is mine, and will remain mine until I receive orders from Hit Wizard Headquarters."

Nym pointed at the woman behind her desk while looking at the Auror "While I have been ordered to 'support' the civic liaison officer I am not under her direct command."

"You impertinent bitch." Dolores cursed, causing Shacklebolt to tense.

Nym turned and looked at Dolores, placing both hands on the desk, "In times of crisis, as it has been dictated, Hit Wizards are exempt and permitted to operate separately from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As this is clearly a time of crisis I choose to work outside of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement chain of command. Now get the fuck out of my chair and move your pink ass out of my outpost!" Nym scowled, "I have work to be done. Do I make myself clear!"

Dolores jumped up out of the seat and moved to Shacklebolt's side.

"You cannot get away with this." The High Inquisitor spat.

Shacklebolt looked down at the puffed up pink woman beside him, "I'm afraid she is correct in this regard." He looked back at Nym, "Commander Tonks, I will position my men at the gates of Hogwarts, if you could 'support' us by locking down Hogsmeade and the train station it would be most appreciated."

Nym sat in her chair and waited a moment as if mulling over his request, "Sergeant, please post teams as requested of the Aurors. Also close the pubs and have a three man team positioned at the shrieking shake just in case. Issue full riot gear and prepare for the worse."

"Yes ma'am!" the Duty Sergeant saluted and ran out.

"Is that all?" Nym enquired of the two remaining in the office, "Good… piss off!"


	108. One-Hundred & Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{ ### } - Mental Conversation.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry sat with Hermione, Daphne, Tracy, Neville and Luna beside the great lake.<p>

He watched the frequent patrols of the Aurors along the Hogwarts boundary.

After the breakout, many had believed trouble would start happening right away but things had been unnervingly quite.

The Ministry claimed it was the work of a remanent group of Death Eaters and not the allegedly resurrected Voldemort.

Alastor Gumboil had supported Nym's decision to stand apart from the Aurors now temporarily stationed at Hogwarts. Nym had later partaken of another private meeting between her boss, Arnie and the mysterious Jared where she was informed that the Hit Wizards now truly believed that the dark lord had returned and had begun to act accordingly.

Harry knew it was only a matter of time before things truly began to heat up. But as it stood now Voldemort would still be at a disadvantage. Even with his inner circle on the mend he still would not have the numbers for an all-out fight with the Ministry and it was even more doubtful he would attack Hogwarts while Dumbledore was still in charge.

Of much more immediate worry was that Lupin was sure that Fenrir Greyback had begun to rebuild his pack. While other information indicated that vampires and other races considered 'dark' creatures by the current Ministry, had begun to stir too.

"There is no way that all-out war is feasible at this time." Harry said aloud causing those around him to look at him.

"You're talking to yourself again." Hermione noted.

"Sorry…" Harry blushed, "I was thinking that old mouldy shorts would need more time to rebuild his forces before he could even think of making a run on Hogwarts."

Hermione glared at him, "Well that is all well and good Harry, but I'm more concerned that Professor Sinistra and Professor Sprout have been placed on academic probation."

"Say what!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up sharply.

Tracy giggled and nudged Daphne, "He hasn't listened to a word we have said."

Neville patted him on the shoulder, "There, there old boy. They have potions for that dementia thing."

Harry waved his hand and levitated Neville several feet away.

"Not cool." Neville shrugged, moving next to Luna.

"As we were discussing, both botched their NEWTS. Sprout did poorly in transfiguration and charms while Sinistra flunked herbology and transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is having a group study session nightly with the both of them and they will have a chance to re-sit their NEWTS for those subjects next month but until then they are not teaching their respective classes."

"You make it sound like they failed their newts." Luna noted, "They passed them but with acceptable and not the exceeds expectations requirement."

Hermione simply looked at her fellow Ravenclaw before declaring, "Losing their classes is a fail in my book."

Harry sat back and looked at the giant squid push through the slowly thawing lake.

"This is going to be another interesting semester." He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Nothing has been heard of the escapee's." Madam bones announced.<p>

All active service Hit Wizards, Magical Patrol commanders and Senior Aurors had been summoned to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for an update on the man hunt.

"It has been close to three months and nothing, not a trace of any of the ten escapees has shown up since their escape on January 14th of this year an now today is the 9th of March. It has therefore been decided that we will scale back efforts."

A mummer went up around the room. Most noticeably from the Aurors.

The chief commander for the London district Magic Patrol stood, "Does this mean we will be returning to how things were or are we just reshuffling the decks so to speak?"

Madam Bones nodded, "We will be returning Aurors back to regular investigative services but will still keep special Magical Patrol squads stationed at key locations. Hit Wizards will be directly pursuing the escapees from now on."

Another Magic Patrol commander stood, "You mean that the magic patrol will have to stretch to cover regular duties and these special protection details. We just cannot do it, I have men everywhere across the country side as it is. The Aurors just had an influx of fresh meat, have them stand protective detail while we return to our regular duties."

Rufus Scrimgeour moved forward, "Commander that is just not possible, the magic patrol has twenty times the man power than the Auror corps can muster. That is not including the fact that you have reservists, volunteers and auxiliary's plus a whole regiment of veterans you can possibly call on if need."

The commander who had raised the point went to reply but was stopped by another who stood in his place, "That is all well and good to say we have numbers and whilst my colleagues are loath to admit this, but we do not have the skills to fight hardened high level dark arts users. May I submit that a minimal amount of Aurors be stationed at key terminals of transit and that Hit Wizards be placed in governance of these special squads."

Alastor Gumboil stood as the commander sat cutting off Madam Bones reply, "I second that motion, what has just been suggested worked after the last war. Hit Wizard acting as investigators were assigned temporary command of Magical Patrol squads to hunt and track down Death Eaters. I have a five outposts up and running and have selected another twelve key locations that would benefit from a permanently stationed Hit Wizard detail. If the Ministry is unwilling to support building bases for my Hit Wizards why don't we just assign them to Magical Patrol bases instead, it has worked out rather well for Hogsmeade under commander Tonks who is present."

Madam Bones turned and spoke with the Minister of Magic and Rufus Scrimgeour before returning to address the group, "We believe that more consultation will be required before full implementation could begin, but the basis of the suggestion is sound and so we will proceed as such. Are there anymore questions?"

Nym stood, "What of Hogwarts. The school will be breaking for Easter soon and the children will probably travel home as they did during winter."

Madam Bones nodded, "We have thought of this, we believe the best bet is to station the reservist battle mages currently in Northern Ireland back at Hogwarts as they were during the Sirius Black incident. They served well and are familiar with the landscape."

Alastor stood, "Append them under Commander Tonks' and I'm positive the Aurors will not be needed."

"There is the High Inquisitor." The Minister of Magic noted.

"Yes but command of a military task force is well outside of her purview, even as regional crisis commander." Alastor smiled, "Besides she has all those students to look out for. OWLS and NEWTS too."

The Minster made to comment but was halted by Madam Bones quick reply, "I see no reason why the Battle mages cannot be attached to the Hogsmeade command, so long as Commander Tonks has no objections."

Nym hid her smile as she stood, keeping her face natural, "No objections."

* * *

><p>Alastor and Arnie intercepted Nym as she left the meeting hall.<p>

"So you have your old friends back and the Aurors off your tail but for when they show up on Hogsmeade Weekends." Alastor winked knowingly.

Arnie looked around before whispering, "Jared told me to pass on that his team have tracked down a lead in regards to the escape."

Alastor and Nym both held their breath in anticipation of what it could be.

Arnie drew closer, "Apparently besides fooling the Dementor's and getting back to the mainland without their wands, they all managed to somehow slip past the Ministry's border detection grid and the dozen or so anti-portkey barriers along the coast. That means that they either came ashore like a muggle, in a boat or swam with the aid of magic which is unlikely as the place is unplottable. Or they somehow flew without a broom and made landfall up the coast. Jared thinks it is the later as they found a Muggle fishing hut near Montrose that was burned to the ground the evening of the escape, with both muggle residents dead. Thing was both muggles had died by Lobalug poisoning before a fire consumed the hut seemingly all at once. Lobalug's are only found at the bottom of the North Sea and around the shallows of the prison island."

Alastor hummed, "If what Jared is suggesting is right. Then they have either stayed put in hiding near Montrose or have found a way to bypass the search barriers without tripping up once."

Nym shrugged, "Or worse, they went straight to Hogwarts and are hiding out in the forbidden forest biding their time."

{Don't even joke about that!} Harry hissed into her mind.


	109. One-Hundred & Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What would you like for your birthday" Harry queried, walking along High Street with Nym still dressed in her uniform.<p>

"So it is not going to be another piece of beautiful soul jewellery with uber powerful magic?" She posed sarcastically.

"A guy can only give a girl so much jewellery." His voice dripping with mock-sarcasm, "but if you want some shinnies how about we stop off at the store up ahead."

"Nah, good stuff in there but yours is way nicer, more meticulously crafted than what they sell." She noted point at the window and a stand of brackets, "that the stuff they put out to sucker boyfriends into buying for their girls."

Harry shrugged, "Well your birthday's a weekday and I doubt we will be able to meet up for it."

"Valentine's day was hot" She purred pressing her hip against his, "and I was not expecting them to give you an extra weekend off before Easter break."

"So what would you like…" He put forth once more "tickets to that American band 'The Bent-Winged Snitches', they are playing in London all next week and the week after."

Nym paused and looked at Zonko's across the road, "Nah, I not into their style. I'm a Weird Sisters groupie through and through.

"Then what can I get you? Anything you want, just name it."

Nym help up her hand and pointed at the front of Zonko's Joke Shop, her smile growing by the moment.

Harry looked and rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, you cannot be serious. That thing could kill you."

"Well ever fortress needs at least one." Nym noted. "And you did say anything."

Harry grumbled, running his fingers through his hair, "Fine, just do not let Fred or George near it."

* * *

><p>Harry joined the procession of students leaving for the Easter break.<p>

Reaching the station he waved at Nym and boarded the express for the return to London.

Aurors had been stationed in every carriage for the journey. The ministry were not taking anything to chance. Nym would return to the Donjon later that evening once everything was settled in Hogsmeade.

The return of the battlemages the month prior had gone smoothly. The Aurors had departed with little fuss and the members of the Magic Patrol breathed a sigh of relief.

Tensions had grown steadily and many a fight had broken out between the two corps.

Nym had been both proud and annoyed when one of her constables had dragged two of Kingsley's best Aurors into the Watch House after they had become inebriated in public. The constable had been required to fight and eventually managed to disarm the two men.

But an hour later Shacklebolt had been at her office door demanding there release. Paperwork was signed and fines issued. But it only increased the bad blood.

Harry reflected on how things had plateaued, Dolores had exerted her powers as much as she could but the professors would always return after overcoming whatever hurdle the High Inquisitor put in front of them. Her one and only great success had been Trelawney, but much to her annoyance Dumbledore had hired a centaur mystic by the name of Firenze to teach divination in her place.

And that was it, classes had gone along as normal, Duelling Club was better than ever as more students had joined and his team wasn't even top of the leader board.

So he sat and watched the country side pass by until it turned from country to suburban London to the city itself.

"Lord Potter" Helga bowed, greeting him as he departed the express.

Harry smiled and looked around, "Helga, where is Scythe?"

"He is above us in the rafters of the station, another seven Orcs are also stationed so. The Aurors at the portal would only let one of us come to collect you."

"Very well, let's get moving."

* * *

><p>"Remus, you look worse for wear." Harry commented as he exited the Donjon fireplace.<p>

Remus looked haggard and rather tired for a day that was not following a full moon.

"I'm suffering the after effects of spending a week with Fenrir's pack." He replied.

"When did you become a spy?" Harry frowned, concerned for his friend.

"I'm the only werewolf here who was directly bitten by Fenrir so that makes me family to the pack." Remus admitted, "but don't worry I won't be going back."

"Why is that?"

"Besides being found out I got all the information I needed." Remus smiled sadly.

"I take it it is not good news."

Remus nodded, "Fenrir Greyback has joined with Voldemort. He is gathering an army of over two hundred feral werewolves, by next year their number could be tripled."

* * *

><p>After greeting the Donjon's staff and heading to his room to unpack. Harry made his way down to the conference room where Ted, Moody and Ragnok were waiting.<p>

"Let's get started." Harry announced, sitting at the head of the table.

"Aye…" Moody began, "we have finished the armoury. All orders have been completed. Jimmy Kiddell came through ahead of schedule we now have three thousand new staves plus the nine hundred or so ministry issued. Madam Malkin also finished on time and that means we now have three thousand battle robes."

Harry turned to Ted, "When can I legally start building a private army?"

"You already have the legal maximum house detail." Ted noted. "Civil unrest or war would have to breakout for you to position a private army. However as soon as you are recognised as a Duke you will be able to use the old pureblood laws to begin such a task of up to three hundred."

Harry nodded, "Moody, begin pre-screening people, get a list and make a portkey for each. The moment they are needed lets have them transport in."

"Already started." Moody grinned.

"That just leaves our friend from the bank." Harry noted turning to look at the goblin king.

Ragnok nodded, showing his teeth in a menacing grin, a sure sign of goblin respect. "You gold flows well, you will have a torrent come your next birthday. My armours have been working day and night making goblin forged daggers that you may be interested in purchasing once you have the funds to do so."

"How goes the war?" Harry grinned again.

"We won, you won too with that large investment Andromeda made on your behalf." Ragnok noted.

"Then all is settled." Harry clapped his hands together, "Birthday, Wizengamot seats, depose Dumbledore and fix the Ministry of Magic by Christmas."


	110. One-Hundred & Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"May I introduce Master Builder Eamon Moltenspar of the Swiss Dwarf Engineering brigade, Lord Hethurin Dringol of the Northern Elf Artificers and Lady Seregruthel of the Lowland Elven Rangers."<p>

Sirius indicated each in quick succession as they entered the conference room, giving Harry little opportunity to cause error in protocol before the next group entered.

"May I introduce, Goblin King Nixil Sandfeet of Spain, Goblin King Griizin Deadflare of Russia and High Goblin King Ragnok of Gringotts."

Harry smiled with full teeth as the three most important goblins of the world entered the conference room.

Closing the door, Sirius nodded and sat at the bottom of the table.

Harry moved to the head and gestured for everyone to sit.

"Firstly let me thank each and every one of you for joining me today, I realise that you desperately hate being in the same room as each other but I need you here right now to discuss our future."

"Dwarves do not work with goblins or elves." Eamon announced banging his fist on the table.

The room erupted with violent argument as goblins declared old hatreds between themselves and the other races and the other races declared past grudges in reply.

"Stop it right now." Harry hissed with a pulse of magic that stilled the room, "We have a lot to cover and little time to do it."

Lady Seregruthel stood, "Please proceed Lord Potter, lest we draw knives and sword."

Harry nodded curtly, "I have had dealings with each one of your clans, and due to my dealings you have at times have been forced to deal with each other. The most prime example is gold trade between Gringotts and Spain. The most recent and difficult to pull off was having dwarves and elves cross enchanting my armour."

Murmurs of acknowledgment echoed.

"I have acquired a hundred and fifty Elven rangers and have fifty goblin guards with a contingent of orcs for my personal protection. I have Dwarven engineers currently at work preparing this keep, my household we call the Donjon for a long fight. What I need now is for you all to get the fuck along with each other and stop all these fights I have been hearing about."

"How dare you address me! Nixil Sandfeet, Goblin King of Spain in such a manner." The Goblin stood, he spoke in heavily accented English that made him sound like some comical spaniard of a movie than royalty.

Harry looked at him moth closed and eyes sharp, "King Nixil, you owe me nearing sixty million in gold bullion. I am one of a handful of clients that make up the majority of the gold in your bank, you have profited greatly from my business would you rather I tade in Dwarf Diamonds than Spanish gold."

The goblin slumped back into his seat.

Harry turned to Lord Dringol next, "Fourteen of Master Builder Eamons engineers were attacked by Forest Elves, since you and your company are the only forest elves camped here would you like to explain?"

Lord Dringol turned to look at Lady Seregruthel beside him and sniffed, "I'm sure that whoever alleged such an attack mistook my kind and sensible warriors for those savages from the lowlands."

Lady Seregruthel did not even blink at the remark and simply drew her chair away to sit next to Sirius.

Harry growled, "Lord Dringol, I watched the pensive memories of nine of my household who witnessed the event. Without being rude, I believe I can clearly distinguish your green skin from that of Lady Seregruthel's black flesh. You both go about with barely a shred of clothes anyway so it was very clear what type of elf it was." Harry bristled, "If it happens again I will personally deal with the matter and I don't mean just retracting the contract we have signed for your services."

"Are you threatening me Lord Potter." Lord Dringol snarled.

"Yes, yes by goodness I am threatening you because I'm sure a hundred and fifty 'savages' will trounce fifteen artificers any day." Harry paused and looked at Lady Seregruthel with apology. "My apologies Lady Seregruthel."

"None taken my lord." She replied with a smile towards Lord Dringol.

Harry ruffled his hair, "Get your act together and get back to doing what you're here to do. Nothing more, nothing less. This meeting is at a close. Lady Seregruthel could you stay behind. Thank you."

* * *

><p>After everyone had departed and Sirius had closed the doors behind him harry walked around the table to Lady Seregruthel.<p>

"I have never met any Elf but a House Elf before, I'm not used to your customs as I am with Goblins."

"More hand gestures and less teeth is the best way to go." She replied, standing and bowing before him.

"Of all my 'guests' here you and yours are by far the most quiet." He noted waving her to stand.

"My rangers have been dealing with humans for over a century. We are more used to people than those musty old clerics that consider themselves High Elves of the Forest." She grinned, revealing her sharp teeth. "Call me Seree if you wish my Lord."

"Harry." He asked, "Just Harry."

"My you are open with everyone aren't you…" She noted, "So different from my last lord."

"I'm told that often and asked not to be so formless just as often too."

She smiled, "I pay no heed, I'm too old to bother and too young to care."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" He posed, "I know it is never polite to ask a lady her age…"

"Four hundred and eighty-three of your years or as a tree grows I'm one hundred and sixty-one." She replied without pause.

"And that is young?" He questioned.

"We live as long as a tree can, some trees live longer than others but many can be as old as the earth that they dwell upon."

"I'm sorry I missed your arrival, I was still at Hogwarts and did not come home for the winter break."

"It was cold for us over the winter, but we have found time to settle into this new place." Sere pointed, out moving to the large window that over looked the estate.

"Is there anything more we can do to make you or your rangers comfortable?"

"No, we are set, I have even found company in Remus and Sirius. As have many of my brood mates."

Harry frowned and looked at her in confusion "Say again?"

* * *

><p>"You will never guess what I found out?" Harry whispered as Nym crashed through the floo landing with an unbalanced step that almost sent her skidding on the floor.<p>

"Um, you sorted out the race disputes that Sirius had been having trouble with while you were at Hogwarts."

Harry grinned, "I did but I found out something better."

Nym looked at him intrigued, "No idea, was not snooping today, had too much work to finish up."

Harry almost jumped with anticipation before letting it out in one breath, "Remus and Sirius have been shacking up with Lady Seregruthel the commander of the Elven Rangers."

"No way!" Nym squeaked.

"Yes!" Harry hissed "Sere told me after the meeting, apparently Lowland elves are into the whole polyamory relationship thing. She has several partners, mostly men but some women and not all are elves. And her partners have several partners too."

Nym smiled and patted him on the shoulders as they made their way up to their room, "See I knew you would love this thing we women call gossip."


	111. One-Hundred & Eleven (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{ ### } - Mental Conversation.<em>

* * *

><p>"You know elves have a very different physiology from…" Nym paused, putting her trunk at the end of her bed, "I was going to say us, but that would be so odd as I'm a metamorphic, so I will just say elves are different from humans in a myriad of ways."<p>

"Have you met some before?" Harry queried sitting on the edge of the bed and watching her begin to unpack.

"A few, slept with a half elf once too." Nym looked up suddenly, "Sorry talking about my ex's again."

Harry shrugged, "And?"

"Well they are just so not human while almost looking more human than any other race about. I mean dwarves are physiologically closer than elves are."

"They are plants aren't they?" Harry put forth.

"Well yeah, they have chlorophyll for blood and they really only need water and sunlight to survive, bad things happen to them with long periods underground. Dark Elves for example are more of a fungus than a tree. Elves don't eat all that much meat but their teeth are wicked sharp for biting through bark etc. They heal rapidly and will regrow whole limbs so long as their heart and head are still intact. The live forever but tend to have these very long periods of inactivity and can turn into trees if they give up on their life, their form of dying."

Harry looked at her with his eyes wide, "How do you know all this stuff."

Nym just smiled while emptying her the remainder of her clothes into the wardrobe, "Ex was a half-elf, and you do a lot of other race studies in seventh year."

"How does that work, A half elf?"

"One way and one way only, daddy has to be an elf and mommy a magical." Nym shrugged after that, "How it happens happens I have no idea but I guess their seed is just like a seed and it grows. Half-elves are rare in the UK but there are a heap in South America and Africa."

"Interesting to know" Harry noted pulling off his own outer robe and pulling on a simple t-shirt "Anything else?"

Nym looked at him, "Would you like to fuck one?"

"What?" He replied taken aback.

"Would you like to bang an elf." Nym said again.

"Seriously?"

Nym laughed, "I'm all for inviting this Sere into out bed but if you just want me to morph I can do that."

"What is so special about elf sex besides the ears?" Harry asserted growing more bold with how things were turning out.

"Well I guess you will have to just try it out to see. I haven't touched a Lowland Ranger but I've met a few Gladerunners."

Nym twirled and Harry watched as she grew almost a foot taller. Her skin took on a vibrant cyan blue while her hair remained silver. Her whole frame gew more sleek and limber while her body also seemed to bulk up considerably.

"I imagine I look completely different to what you were expecting, Gladerunners are the more elfish of elves." Nym commented in a slightly higher sing song voice, "They dwell along the coast of Greece and Italy, are said to fly on giant winged birds and ride horses. All the time keeping themselves away from the human world as they put it. I met a family a few years back as part of a diplomatic detail for the Hit Wizards. This is a mishmash of what I would look like as one of them. All the parts are the same anyway."

Harry just sat and watched as she removed her clothes.

Her nude form was incredible, while her face was much more angular it still held a heart shape, pointed ears curved up and back and became hidden in her hair. Her breasts were still quite large and he wondered if she had kept it like that for him of it elves were like that as Sere had been very bountiful too. Her stomach was taunt and firm looking while her arms and legs displayed a sinewy strength like powerful springs.

She bent and posed and moved to display all of her new form eventually walking towards him and taking his hand in her now larger hand and guiding it to her womanhood.

"Hairless, you skin is completely hairless?" He noted.

Nym giggled as he probed her channel gently, "It is not really hair, more like the material your finger nails are made of."

Harry pushed one finger into her wetness, Nym groaned as he did so. A stronge pungent smell filled his sinuses and he swore it was almost flowery.

{Pheromones} Nym passed into his mind.

Harry withdrew his hand and noted that a thick viscous fluid now covered his fingers, touching it to his lips he tasted something akin to honey. Looking back he saw a steady flow of the fluid running down Elf-Nym's blue thighs.

{I cannot speak to you right now, I was told this but I did not realise until now, when elves get turned on they go all out.}

Harry chuckled and stood, noticing that Elf-Nym now towered over him.

He guided her to the bed and opened the curtains of the room with a flick of his hand, letting the late afternoon sun shine in brightly.

He watched as Elf-Nym arched and writhes in the bed, the light dancing on her body causing it to almost glow.

{You guessed Elves absorb energy form the light too.}

Harry stripped and moved on top of her, kissing her lips, feeling her sharp teeth before lowering himself to her hips and tasting her sweet nectar once more, this time directly from the source.

Elf-Nym bucked her hips into his face forcing him to nuzzle his nose forcefully towards her core. His tongue constantly reaching out to lap at her sweet centre.

{You don't feel warm to the touch} He whispered into her mind.

{Cold blooded remember} Elf-Nym replied.

Harry tasted her until it became overpowering. His face felt covered in the sticky viscid mix. He moved back up her body and barely came at breast height as he positioned his cock at her sodden entrance.

Elf-Nym looked down at him between the valley of her breasts. He noted how her eyes had gone almost completely midnight blue. He reached up and cup one nipple between his hand and was amazed to see it expel milk when he squeezed.

{Pure glucose syrup} Elf-Nym advised as he tasted it, {To feed ones lover when joined as one, the male takes the sugar to keep on going for longer. I found that out the hard way when my half-elf lover kept suckling expecting something that was not there.}

Harry smiled and pushed against her entrance feeling the odd coolness as he entered.

Nym barked and arched again at the intrusion. The fluid she expelled made the motion feel like silk around his shaft.

{Ready for something weird.} Nym asked.

Harry felt her entrance seize around him firmly, he looked down to see her mound grip him within her. Drawing back he felt her entrance stop the bulbous head of his penis from escaping her intimate grasp.

{To be honest you're not as big as an elf can be, but your damn close} Nym sighed into his mind {And for your information you are bigger than my half-elf lover was, now fuck me.}

Harry surged forward, feeling her insides squish and mould around him, the sweet fluid pooling inside and washing around him like velvet.

He found no end to each thrust and could feel her grip hold him as he drew back. Her juices surging out and coating his own legs as he pushed back into her depth once more.

"I guess I now know why Sere said more hand gestures and less teeth." He grunted.

{Fuck harder, pump me.} Elf-Nym moaned directly into his mind causing him to shiver and hump into her involuntarily.

Harry reached up and squeezed both breasts forcing two streams of her nectar to squirt into his open mouth.

He felt a rush as his body absorbed the concentrated sugar. He felt his manhood swell as his blood pressure rose.

Elf-Nym audibly moaned as she began to thrash about on the bed. Her hands gripped for the blanket while her legs stretched over either side of the bed.

Harry felt a powerful surge of adrenaline as he thrust harder and harder into her, gripping her waist and pounding his tense erection into her.

"Oh fuck!" Elf-Nym screamed when harry finally bottomed out in her channel.

She arched and hissed like a truly wide beast as each push pressed his manhood against her deepest part.

With a high pitch shriek Elf-Nym's entire body froze and Harry felt his cock drawn forward, the unsurpassable pressure of this made him reach orgasm and in a flood of fluids harry gave her all he could.

He slumped against her tense body unable to remove himself from their connection.

He looked up as Elf-Nym remained ridges and still, her mouth open wide, teeth bared in a silent roar.

Slowly he felt her body begin to relax and pulsate around him, milking every drop of his seed he had left.

Elf-Nym snapped into motion all at once, panting and gasping for air.

Harry felt him released suddenly as Elf-Nym stood and moved across the room to the window and the fading sunset. A trail of liquid leaving her as she moved.

Harry followed and saw how she pressed against the glass getting the last rays of sun for the day.

"That was too powerful. Way too powerful, it was like a jackhammer going off in my crotch while a gasoline fire had erupted all over my body."

Harry watched as she collapsed against the window, slowly turning so her back was to the glass.

She looked down at her legs and cupped her lower entrance.

"Apparently this will react with a real elf's sperm and seal up so as to gestate a baby. Look at this mess."

"You ok?" Harry asked with concern.

"I'm fine just was not expecting it. How can a real elf function like this?"

"We'll I have functioned just fine for the last four hundred human years." A voice said from behind.

Harry and Elf-Nym turned to see Lady Seregruthel standing in the doorway.


	112. One-Hundred & Twelve (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{ ### } - Mental Conversation.<em>

* * *

><p>"I had been thinking over the conversation we had had after the conference." Sere said, closing the door behind her and walking over to the bed, "I realised I really, really wanted you. So I came up here having learned were your room was from Sirius."<p>

She looked down and sniffed at the wet bed sheets.

"Much to my surprise I sensed the presence of a Gladerunner in heat. Curiosity overtook me and I tried the door and found to my desire that it was unlocked. I came in just as you came."

She walked over to the window and knelt beside Elf-Nym.

"Such a wonderful elf you make." Sere purred moving in to sniff at Elf-Nym's throat.

"So you want my fiancée too." Elf-Nym commented, "There is a very long line of others who would want him too and we haven't even met properly."

"True, but I know that if you got the morph 100% correct you can tell I'm no threat, I'm even submissive."

Nym closed her eyes and felt a sensation tug at her heart.

She purred which caused Sere to purr in reply.

"What is going on here?" Harry remarked.

"The natural connection, the feeling elfin kind can sense from one another." Sere answered, "Your beloved is picking up my vibe so to speak and it is saying horny elf needs fucking right now."

Harry looked at Sere carefully, "Don't you have Remus and Sirius to play with?"

"True…" She noted, "But they are the lovers, I'm a passing plaything. Between you and this one here we could be something special."

"Hmm…" Elf-Nym murmured, her head lolling to the side to look at Harry, "I sense a harem forming for you soon Harry. Filled with a veela, vampires and an assortment of women that you and I could have our wicked way with."

"I though you would not share."

Elf-Nym growled, "I thought we got over the 'yet' part. I think you're ready for another lover. I will marry you and you can have concubines. I'm cool with that, so long as well get to share."

"Well I'm not sure I am just yet." Harry responded.

"Then I guess I get first dibs." Elf-Nym replied standing up.

She leaned over and pulled the tie holding Sere's tunic together at the front, the material parted with a rush and Sere's large bosom became exposed for all to see.

"I think you should change back." Sere commented, looking up at Elf-Nym.

Elf-Nym smirked and began to change but instead of Nym she turned into an exact duplicate of Harry.

"This is how I masturbate at night." The now Har-Nym confided to Sere while stroking a growing male erection, "You are just going to love his cock."

Sere licked her lips and reached forward to grip the manhood.

"Ok, stop, stop, stop that shit right now." Harry exclaimed growing bright red at watching himself getting stoked by Sere.

Har-Nym smirked, "You have no say in this unless you participate."

Harry grumbled but realised it was a lost cause; he stood and walked to the bed slapping both Sere and the Har-Nym on their respective bottoms.

"Change to something else." He requested, "Please…"

Har-Nym smiled and reverted to the punk styled, pink haired Tonks of old with one big difference. Were usually there was a patch of similarly coloured pink pubic hair there was a hefty erect cock just as big if not as bigger than Harry's.

* * *

><p>Sere stripped and Harry was rewarded with a full view of the dark skinned elf.<p>

Her body was less lithe than Elf-Nym and she was still taller than either Harry or Nym but not as tall as Elf-Nym had been. Her skin was pure sable from her head to her toes. Her hair was the colour of autumn wildflowers, red with a hint of burnt amber, she wore it in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes.

Her chest was quite hefty, more than a good handful apiece. While her form was even more muscular than an orcs.

"I hope you like tough forest women, I may be a ranger but I'm also trained in using the sword and spear too." Sere commented as she watched him, admire her physic.

Nym moved onto the bed, not caring that it was cover with her tacky fluid of the previous session.

Harry just sat at the head of the bed watching as Sere moved to mount Nym's hardened prick.

"Are all elves so wet?" Nym questioned as Sere impaled herself.

"Yes, it is lubricant and food for a growing seed."

Harry watched as Nym pushed up and was gripped as he had been by her earlier.

He could only groan along with how it felt, feeling her pleasure thought he link they shared.

"She feels good." Nym gasped as Sere rolled her hips down.

"You're going to rip me apart with this cock." Sere grunted before looking at Harry, "You going to join use Harry."

Nym grabbed his leg and dragged his down the bed so his cock was level with her lips before reaching out to suck him into her throat.

He moaned and almost came suddenly at the erotic sensation. He looked up into Sere's face as her eyes fluttered quickly.

"The trick to being an elf…" She advised, "is to have lots of little orgasms and not to let it build too quickly lest to push yourself to over exertion." She moaned but gathered herself, "that is reserved for mating."

Harry felt Nym nod her head while still sucking on his manhood, causing her nose to rub and be tickled by his coarse black pubic hair.

Sere reached down and caressed Nym's face before gripping Harry and guiding him to her ass.

"Elves don't have any waste it just another avenue for water." She noted pressing him into her puckered tightness.

Harry growled as he entered and soon felt Nym's prick push against the wall that separated them. The feeling was mesmerising.

He thrust as Nym thrust, and he could feel both their cocks slide in and out in time.

Sere gasped and panted hard as her hips worked to push back against them. She bent down over Nym, bracing herself on the bed as Harry drove violently into her rear.

Nym stole the chance to suckle at Sere's breasts.

Harry arched into Sere as he sensed Nym's pleasure build to a crescendo.

It was at that moment that he felt Sere tense and suck him into her. Nym grunted and both cocks spewed forth cum into the frozen elf.

But unlike Elf-Nym, Sere returned to normal soon after and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do now." Nym asked Harry, looking down at the gaping cum filled orifices of Sere still laying collapsed on the bed beside them.<p>

"This all happened rather sudden didn't it?" Harry replied, watching nym return to her natural form, summoning her eye patch from the pile of clothes on the floor.

Nym stretched, "I'm happy it all worked out like it did. I always figured we'd end up with more than just us."

{But I'm not sure I love her} Harry admitted.

"It's not love, this is sex..." Nym reminded him verbally, "and fun sex at that."

"That it was." Sere added sitting up in the bed.

Harry nodded, "We were just trying to work out how this will all go."

"How about every other night while your back and I can see Remus and Sirius on the other?"

Harry just shrugged and paused realising that sharing a person with his godfather and family friend was not as repulsive as it may have seemed previosuly.

{You can thank the link for influencing our combined emotions.} Nym advised.

"Sure that sounds like fun. " Harry exclaimed, "thought I wonder what Sirius and Remus will make of all this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yes a new avenue of erotic excitement begins here and now. Yay!<strong>

**- Death7270**


	113. One-Hundred & Thirteen (L)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Returning to Hogwarts after such a wonderful and relaxing time away was perhaps the most difficult thing he had ever had to do,<p>

Sere was a voracious lover on par with Nym and Harry had struggled to adjust to the situation. But once he had he had delved into the new dynamic with vigour and a resolve to explore.

Elves present various opportunities neither he nor Nym had ever realised.

Due to the makeup of their physical forms pain was closely linked to pleasure, it just depended on the situation the elf found themselves in. On a battle field an arm pulled back as far as it could would feel excruciating but in the bedroom it was borderline blissful and orgasmic in its own right.

Both Nym and Sere experimented with various things, harry would mostly look on while the two went at it but sometimes as his confidence grew, or he was forced by one or the other, he would participate.

Sere was indeed submissive to Nym's more dominating streak and Harry was aroused by the sight of Nym taking Sere over the edge and sometimes even beyond.

It felt exhilarating feeling her pleasure and her feeling his in an ever building cycle that left everyone spent and sated.

Sirius and Remus were also impressed by the situation and had even complained one evening that Sere had been left too worn out by Harry's attentions. Harry and Nym had just laughed at the comment but it went a long way towards making the situation work.

* * *

><p>"Student of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore called at the return feast, "I have a few important announcements."<p>

Harry looked up at the table and checked that all the professors were still present, it was Dumbledore's next comments that sent him reeling.

"By authority of the Ministry of Magic, through the direction of High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge, I have been removed from my post as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The great hall erupted into shouts and noise.

"Now, now, my good students we will have none of that." Dumbledore continued, "due to a disagreement on how best to serve the public trust, through a unanimous vote of the Hogwarts Council my out-dated style of freethinking and archaic techniques has been deemed incompatible with this new era. I therefore give you your new Headmistress, High Inquisitor, Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge."

There was no applause from the students, not even from the members of the Inquisitorial Squad. All was silent in the great hall as Dumbledore stepped back with a bright smile on his face; hands clapping rapidly.

The new headmistress moved forward.

"Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a new age and with a new age we do away with the old do we not. From now on all classes will be taught at the ministry standard, all extra-curricular clubs and associations aside from the house Quidditch teams and the Inquisitorial Squad are hereby disbanded. New timetables will be issued to every student. There will be no more free periods, all students will attend all classes, failure to do so will result in detentions and house point deductions. Finally, security at Hogwarts will be increased, what that will entail will not be revealed. Just know that failure to abide by the rules and regulations of this fine institution will be met with harsh penalty. That is all."

* * *

><p>Harry entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and looked at way it had changed since the beginning of the year. All the desks were separated, no one could look at anyone else work, the walls were a mass of cat pictures all moving and wathing.<p>

The students who had stuck out the year were group in the front while the rest were located further back.

No one made a sound as Dolores entered the room.

"We will begin with a revision of the laws and regulations of the ministry of magic. Please open to the indicated section of your textbook."

Harry flipped to the assigned page and began reading the text only to find the section of interpretation of the law different from what was the logical conclusion a sane and normal person would potentially make.

"Professor!" He asked raising his hand.

"Headmistress Umbridge." She corrected neatly, "Go ahead Lord Potter."

"Headmistress Umbridge I'm not sure I understand these interpretations listed for these laws."

"Well if you had remained in class like some of your peers you may not be lacking in that department." Dolores sneered.

Harry just nodded noncommittally, "Can you give an example for number five then."

"Certainly…" She bobbed and waved at one of the front row students, "Samuel, number five. A centaur is noted to defecate in the street, as a centaur is not a being and thus considered a beat under ministry law, what is the correct course of action?"

Samuel, a student from Ravenclaw, stood, "Contact animal control, apprehend the beast and if no one claims the beast, the beast is to be put down humanely. If someone claims the beast as their property, issue a written warning for a first offence, a fine for a second or a termination order for a third offence."

Dolores turned back to Harry and grinned her smug smile, "There, a text book response."

Harry looked at the rest of the class behind the front row and noted the series of open mouths; he slowly put his items back into his school satchel.

"Headmistress, High Inquisitor, Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, this class can go to heck for all I care. That is the most ridiculous interpretation of the law I have ever heard. I refuse to remain and request to leave."

"I'm sorry you feel this way." Dolores replied, "I'm afraid however that you are required to remain and participate in this class."

"And if I summon a silencing charm around my head and close my eyes for the whole period?" He responded.

"Then you would be in breach of regulations." Dolores hissed.

"Then Headmistress, High Inquisitor, Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbitch you can piss off."

He stood and was instantly teleported to the office of the headmistress.

He quickly drew the Marauders Map out from his robe and saw Dolores' name begin to leave her class and make her way towards the office.

Harry looked around and noted the multitude of portraits on the wall behind the desk and the mass of little gadgets on the shelf opposite.

He looked around quickly but could not spot what he had wanted to see. Closing his eyes he put all effort into sensing a connection with an object in the room. Three items came to life in his mind and he moved towards the first two.

Walking to a row of contraptions he recognised several silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke. All were enchanted and linked to individuals by blood. One was not moving and Harry glimpsed in his mind that it was connected to not just him but the wards at the Dursley's house, another item next to it was spinning very fast, Harry glimpsed that it was a life link, so long as he was well and alive the little top would spin.

Harry recognised that the top would also indicate if he was sick or unwell. Both items had been crafted before he met Nym and so Dumbledore must have known the poor state of health he was in under the Dursley's inhumane care.

Not wishing to dwell on the past Harry glanced at the Map once more and saw that Dolores was already halfway to the office.

He sensed for the third item, it was shrouded someplace in the room or very nearby. He walked around the bookcase, past a pensive and into a sort of ante-chamber filled with small gold boxes. Some boxes pulsed like they had living hearts beating within them, others just remained still and unmoving.

Reaching out her grabbed a box that felt like it belonged to him and opened it, finding the shrunken painting he had been searching for inside.

Not willing to risk being found out Harry pocketed the miniature and returned the box to its rightful place.

He then walked out to the main office just as Dolores came up the stairs.

"Lord Potter, one week detention for every class you miss." She huffed.

"Ok, see you then." He advised exiting the office with a second thought.


	114. One-Hundred & Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{ ### } - Mental Conversation.<em>

* * *

><p>{Well I got it now all I need is a way to try it out.} Harry thought as he walked down the third floor corridor.<p>

The painting of the dark room with the stone table was still as it was and none of his enchantments had been triggered since last he been here.

{Then what you need is a distraction.} Nym replied.

{Like?}

There was a non-audible paused before she replied, {How have the twins been?}

{Oh they are rather annoyed, as she can change the rules and do whatever she likes as headmistress she went and confiscated everything they worked so hard to make.}

{Sounds awful, what they going to do about it then.}

Harry stopped and recollected the conversation he had had with them the after they found out their stuff was gone. {They are thinking of packing in and quitting school early, they don't care about NEWTS at all.}

{Then can you use that to your advantage.}

It finally clicked at what she was trying to get at, {I guess I know a thing of two but I want you with me when I try to use this painting.}

{If it is the twins, I'm sure I will be called to sort the mess out. Good luck.}

* * *

><p>The world of peaceful and productive study was shattered on Monday lunch.<p>

Everyone had been eating in the great hall when the twins came ridding in on brooms.

How they did this only Harry knew as is was his idea. The wards may have prevented students flying on brooms inside. But the wards did not prevent students sitting on brooms that were being secretly levitated inside.

Muggle fireworks, muggle noisemakers and spells that cleverly bypassed the wards were dropped or flung every which way. None of the professors made a move to stop the ruckus, deferring to the new Headmistress.

Dolores attempted to cast several spells to nullify a broom only to find them not working.

Harry let a few choice charms activate causing the house tables to shake, rattle and eventually flip over and roll.

Students ran from the hall screaming only to be pulled up by the anti-running wards.

Harry waited for the moment Dolores gave up. She walked briskly from the room and sent a witch call to Nym.

Nym having been waiting at the gate came charging in to cast freeze spells that just happen to miss their target each and every time.

Snape got up and walked out ushering students to follow, McGonagall and the rest of the house heads began to do the same until it was just Nym, Harry, Dolores, a handful of hangers on, all looking up at the Twins causing a mess overhead.

"Just get them out of here!" Dolores shouted at Nym before rushing out of the hall.

Harry gave the signal and the Twins whizzed away, blowing up the containers that kept track of the house points in the entrance hall.

* * *

><p>"That was fun lets go." Nym advised and they both moved briskly to the third floor where Harry unshrunk the painting and put it up on the wall.<p>

He had taken the other painting up to the fourth earlier and watched it change to the scene of a garden.

Gaping at the painting before him he recognised that whilst it was a picture of him it was not a picture of him as he was.

The Harry Potter in the painting had no scars but the one on his forehead. He still had both flesh legs and did not have a line around were his finger had been severed and reattached.

In all truth it looked like an artist's representation of what he would look like had he not been injured all those times.

Nym reached out and touched the frame of the painting.

"Runes have been scratched in this frame, did you have a chance to look at them before now?" She asked.

"I did not wish to risk unshrinking it if I could not get it back to small so this is the first time." He peered closer but could not make anything out.

"Let's get to the fourth floor." Nym advised and walked briskly towards the staircase.

On the forth floor the painting of the garden still looked the same as before but as Harry and Nym approached he felt a warm breeze on his face.

"A portal?" Nym posed reaching forward only to have her hand enter the painting.

"Mary Poppins eat your heart out." Harry announced before stepping up onto the grass.

"This feels real…" Nym said after joining him, "but I don't think it actually is."

"Were to now?" Harry noted.

"The door of the shed seems like the obvious choice."

Harry walked over and turned the handle feeling it move and click open. Pushing the door wide a spiral staircase leading down was revealed.

"Lumos!" Nym cast lighting her wand and walking forward.

Down the stair case they both walked and came to another door, pushing it open they entered a darkened room.

Harry spied an oil lamp on the ceiling, casting a small ball of flame he levitated to the lamp and watched it take hold.

"Your shitting me!" Harry cursed.

"Nope it's real." Nym agreed.

"But this room is the same room that was on the painting, there is the stone table and there is the bookcase you could see in the background and look that's the chair in the corner. That was a painting of this room."

"Except the table is smashed in two?" Nym commented, "there was also no chair in this painting when I saw it."

"Thats right there wasn't one in the painting when I took it up to the fourth floor."

"Forth floor." Nym muttered, "Would you say we walked down a single floor on that spiral staircase?"

Harry walked back over and looked at the stairs, mentally counting the steps, "I would think it would be very close to a floor."

"Then I think that we are in a pocket dimension, the painting is a fixed doorway."

Harry turned around and looked at the wall where if there had been a window the painting would have been on the other side.

"There is no door here because there is actually a wall here but it looks like this wall was repaired a door may have been here in the past." He posed, "So it acts like a portal and the picture of me is a key that powers the portal door."

"I figure that would be right, but why a picture of you?" Nym questioned, "This looks like a magicians workshop, all those books are pretty standard stuff and the tools over there are also the stuff one would expect for use with magical experiments."

Harry paused and let his senses spread out around the room.

"I cannot feel anything of myself in this place." He said moving towards the table. "Whoa!"

"What can you feel?" Nym asked.

Harry looked down at the table, "I had this feeling that you were both in front of me and behind me at the same time."

Nym frowned, "How can that be?"

Harry raised his hand and let several balls of ghost flame scatter over the remnants of the table.

"This is a ritual table, you can see the markings and where a ritual bowl had been positioned at it's centre."

"What is this place, a workshop or a ritual chamber?"

"A bit of both I suspect." Harry advised reading the runes.

Nym moved forward and touched the table feeling a jolt of power spark her hand, "Déjà vu, I would swear I had been here before if I knew I had not been here before."

Harry hummed, "This looks at a glance to be a targeted ritual, aimed at one person at one point… no, one moment in time."

"Can you figure out who the intended target is?"

Harry moved closer, steeping onto the remains of the stone to read the runes at the heart of the table.

"I don't believe it." He gasped in surprise.

"Well?" Nym pushed for an answer.

Harry looked at her, eyes wide still, "It was you Nym."

"No way!" Nym rebuked.

"I am afraid Lord Potter is correct." A familiar voice said from behind them.


	115. One-Hundred & Fifteen --Updated--

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I am afraid Lord Potter is correct." A familiar voice said from behind them.<p>

Harry and Nym turned with their wands raised and at the ready. A figure moved out of the dimness of the shadows near the door and into the light of the oil lamp overhead.

"Dumbledore!" Nym barked, "What is this? Is this your doing?"

Dumbledore waved at the table, "As you can clearly see the ritual is broken and it broke the moment the spell was cast."

"No spell, no foul, won't cut it with this one Professor." Harry advised, "What was it for?"

The aged wizard moved back and sat in the chair.

"When I was younger I toyed around with various forms of arcane and ritual magic's. I even experimented with temporal magic, that's the magic that lets a time turner work like it does. Anyway a by-product of all that playing around and mucking about created the room you see here." He gestured to the chamber they were in, "This room has no anchor in our realm of space and time it moves wherever its door is and never changes unless you do something to it."

"Speak plainly Professor." Harry requested, sensing he understood only half of what the man was saying.

"Ok basics of this room, you start an experiment, step out of the painting activate the temporal magic enchantment on the frame of the painting and walk back inside and a day, a week maybe even a few years have passed by. Your experiment may have run its course and you can check the results. Remember the whole reason you cannot keep turning a time turner back and can only go so far into the past is not because of limitations of the magical spell, but because as you go back in time magic compresses in on itself as it pushes through the natural fabric weaved behind us all, conversely as you go forwards magic expands and will eventually reach a state of entropy. Therefore you are prevented from going back any further by your magical core, going forwards in time is much easier to pull off."

"So you created this room and used it to speed up time so as to cheat on your experiments." Nym summarised, "What has that got to do with us?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "Nothing and everything, in the near future Voldemort will begin his great crusade. I know not when or why or even how. My future self-having been shocked by what occurred sent back a message to my past self via this room, a single pensive memory hair, immune to being crushed by the effects of reverse time travel as it was placed with an active time turner. It will sound strange, but every time my future self reversed time for this room it caused the time turner to move forward expanding the hair's innate magical essence back to normal. A positive and a negative cancel each other out, the same thing cannot travel in opposite directions and so since the room did not move the hair caught in the time turners spell travelled back in time."

"My head is hurting Harry." Nym groaned, "This is Minority Report with Terminator and Looper all wound into one FUBAR nightmare."

"I think I understand how it went, one day you walked in and a time turner you never put in the room was in the room." Harry replayed "You read the memory and you did what?"

"My past self created a ritual table at the direction of my future self with a single goal to change a single moment in time to effect a very simple event that would have massive implications for the future."

"You refer to your past self?" Harry noted, "Wait you mean your actual past self and not just you in the past?"

Dumbledore nodded, "This room is in a separate room to the garden above, my past self needed to send the ritual table back in time to before the point before the spell could be activated. He succeeded by creating another dimensional room, this room we are in now."

"The painting, that's why the painting in the hall outside is different, the table is together and not broken, it's going back in time as we speak."

"Correct." Dumbledore advised.

"So in our time line you walked in and found that the whole dimension you had created had changed, there was this table and a note saying to activate it on a certain date at a certain time."

"Correct again." Dumbledore admitted.

"Then why is the ritual broken and what is the ritual in the first place? What has it got to do with me?" Nym demanded.

"It's like he said a single moment, a linchpin moment that changes everything." Harry pointed out, "But a ritual like that would need masses of energy."

"Unless it targeted a single tiny objective. A simple change that would effect everything around it or by influencing one persons momentary decision."

"Me?" Nym queried.

"Me Nym." Harry said.

"Yes and yes" Dumbledore explained pointing at Nym "your simple choice to go to the zoo in the summer of 1991."

"You made me go to the zoo?" Nym frowned.

"No my past self wanted you to go into muggle London, thus you would never encounter Lord Potter and he would remain with his Aunt and Uncle until coming to Hogwarts."

Harry whipped around and looked at the broken table.

"Who broke it, you ruptured the ritual?" He asked.

"You did or at least you would have done or have done before or will do again, it is impossible to predict." Dumbledore uttered quickly.

"Explain." Harry demanded.

Dumbledore sighed, "My future self saw a solution to his problem, he sent a message in a bottle back to my past self, one of them. My past self created another room and a ritual table inside an already existing parallel room outside normal space and time. He sends it back to himself like he would a normal experiment only in reverse, that is the painting you see when it is on the third floor. My past self then activated the ritual but somewhere along the line you destroy the ritual after it activates. How many incarnations or times the cycle went round we will never know. All I know is that one day I entered my workshop as normal, knowing none of what happened and thus did not know of the garden above, I try to activate the ritual as instructed but the table breaks in twain. One of two possible situations occur to me. Either the ritual failed because my past self stopped me, or another party stopped the ritual in the future before it happen."

Harry nodded, "Either way you cannot risk redoing the ritual again if you have no idea why it was stopped."

Dumbledore nodded once more "I figured it to be the prior as no one but I knew of this room and it's contents until today. I saw the painting had been switched I went to the fourth floor and took the painting back to the third where I saw both of your future selves break the ritual table with the Sword of Gryffindor a relic that has yet to reveal itself here. Doing so disrupted the time flow which made everything make sense to me. I took the painting back to the fourth floor and entered to find you here as we are now."

"What now, where do we go to with this?" Harry asked the aged professor.

"I have no idea, we are living a timeline that never was meant to happen, me knowing the future caused me to act differently than if I never knew of the ritual, I tried to instil the plans passed onto me without using the linchpin ritual and so far everything has failed. The goblet of fire was my last chance, my information runs out, it's almost as if I died soon in my past self but I know in the original time line I live well into the future, I'm so uncertain. But of everything I am sure about is this…" He handed a memory vial to Harry, "You have a choice to make."

* * *

><p>"This vial appeared on the table in the garden above." Dumbledore admitted, "It is addressed to you and is not in my handwriting."<p>

Harry looked at the hair a long while before uncorking the stopped and extracting the memory.

He placed it against his temple and waited for the memory to play.

What he was not expecting was a message in his own voice to resound in his mind instead.

* * *

><p><em>"Greetings myself five years prior or hence. By now Dumbledore will have told you all he knew and you will be standing where I stood or stand. You will also be given a choice and it will be your choice that decides the true future of the magical world. You can do as my Dumbledore suggested and for the 'greater good' you can rebuild the ritual table and send it back in time once more, in doing so you forsake your love for Nym as in that future Dumbledore stepped in and intervened to guide you on a path of his choosing, the path of least loss, you will endure great personal hardship but in return countless lives across the world will be saved but the cost paid may be greater than it was worth, I do not know how that will work out for it is the path I now follow. The other option is to forget this room, this ritual and what it held, live your life and see where it leads, that future as yet is unknown to us. I am your last incarnation. I know not what came before. But I think you need to think of this, if the ritual succeeded as it should why are you and I conversing here and then."<em>

* * *

><p>Harry let the memory fall and looked at Dumbledore.<p>

"So what do you choose Lord Potter?"

Harry turned to Nym and she looked at him, her eyes knowing and filled with fear.

"It seems that our love has been thrice denied us, once by the Dursley's, once by Dumbledore and once by our own hand. Each time for the greater good it would seem." He commented.

"Then lets rebuild the ritual." Dumbledore posed standing and moving towards the table.

"NO" Harry and Nym said in unison.

"For the greater good!" Dumbledore stressed.

"It has been done" Harry advised "I see no reason repeating past and future mistakes over and over."

"The table was destroyed before and thus there is no reason to try it again." Nym pointed out.

Harry turned away and took Nym by her hand, "My life under the Dursley's care was criminal and vile, but what Dumbledore, the future Dumbledore, had in store for me at Hogwarts was downright demonic at the least."

"I can feel myself in this room." Nym exclaimed, "I'm not going to do this."

Harry looked at the aged wizard, "And there is no point in trying on your own, the ritual will be cancelled out without our input."

"The lives that would be saved!" Dumbledore roared.

"Could be saved." Nym corrected.

"Love is more powerful and important." Harry sighed "Let's go forth and win this the right way."

"Do it without my help then!" The headmaster spat, "I wash my hands of you because I know what is coming."

"NO!" Harry barked in reply, "You know what WAS coming, you have no idea of this future holds for us. We could win."

"Bah!" Dumbledore cursed turning away.

Nym took Harry's hand and dragged him away when it was clear the once great wizard had given up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This may be all confusing metaphysical psychobabble but in essence it come down to this.<strong>

**The Harry Potter & Nymphadora Tonks of my story (where the ritual failed) are not living in the world of the books (the canon storyline, under the influence of the ritual), nor are they living in the world where all hell must have broken loose to cause Dumbledore to send the message back (the original timeline where no ritual occurred).**

**This is just me explaining how my 'Alternate Universe' came about. Confusing isn't it.**

**- Death7270**


	116. One-Hundred & Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what did we actually learn?" Harry asked to Nym as they walked down to the entrance hall.<p>

"That Dumbledore is a messed up manipulative bastard?" Nym put forth as a reply.

"That..." Harry agreed, "but we know for sure that Voldemort is coming and coming at us hard."

Nym bowed her head, "Can we do anymore than we already have done?"

"Not right now, but at least Dumbledore won't get in our way. I can move forward as we were planning, but if he does pop up down the track we at least know why he is doing what he is doing."

"Working off an old and out dated game plan." Nym reflected.

* * *

><p>Reaching the last flight of stairs Nym suddenly moved forward and in front of Harry blocking his path and view.<p>

"So this was your doing was it?"

Harry looked past Nym at Dolores standing at the bottom of the staircase.

She was covered head to foot in what looked like mud. Undoubtedly she had encountered Fred and George's parting jab at her. A self-perpetuating and living swamp that could be deployed as a prank just about anywhere.

The twins had installed one out the front of her office.

"No." Harry admitted, "that looks like Fred and Georges handiwork."

"Do you think this is funny?" The pink woman screamed puffing up under the coating of muck.

"No… well it is sort of funny from my perspective." Harry shrugged and moved out of Nym's shadow readying his shield gauntlet under his robe.

"You have detention with me instead of Filch this evening."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken..." Harry commented, "A week is up and until I miss your class again I'm free and clear to spend my afternoons as I desire."

"You missed my class yesterday!" She hissed with venom, "And the day prior that is two weeks detention."

"Alas you are quite mistaken." Snape advised appearing from dungeons, "Lord Potter has missed no classes without good reason. he has been assigned to my class along with Longbottom as a teaching aids. Ms Granger and several others have been adopted by Filius and more have been taken to participate in various other classes at the time that they would be in your Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons."

Dolores rounded on the potions master, "How dare you!"

"I have no idea what you mean, we sent memo's?" Snape noted with mock surprise, "Oh wait your still in your old office are you not, you have yet to take over Dumbledore's rooms so all our missives must be piling up in there. I do wish you would hurry up and sort that out."

"Teachers aids are not…" Dolores moved forward.

Snape moved faster coming between her and Harry, "Permitted? A teacher may take on as many exemplary students as required to further the education of others. It is in the core rules of this institution and will require a full vote for changes to be implemented and that would not be able to occur until next year."

Nym smirked and walked Harry past the two professors as they continued to eye each other off.

"I will have your head." Harry heard Dolores advised Snape.

"Try it…" Snape replied coldly, "I've got tenure."

* * *

><p>After the ruckus caused by the twins departure from Hogwarts subsided it was time to prepare for the end of year tests. Harry noted that the teachers were being extra strict on their students having been forced to review and participate in NEWTS themselves only recently.<p>

Harry had managed to keep up with the work load all year and figured he would at least do well in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. He was not the best at Astronomy and while he enjoyed muggle gardening, his Herbology was above average at best nothing like Neville's consecutive outstanding's for the subject much to Hermione's irritation.

He could see himself getting by in Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, but the big unknown for this year was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"It is a shame that my extra-curricular classes don't get counted towards my OWLs" He noted to Neville as they stirred cauldrons in Snape's afterhours session, "I would do well in Magical Theory."

"Is this what you do every week?" Luna asked, "Sit around brewing incredibly hard and inane potions?"

Neville smiled at Harry in apology, "She wanted to come and find out what I devote one of my afternoons to instead of being with her."

Harry was not perturbed, but he saw Snape's temple pulse with restrained anger at another interruption.

"Ms Lovegood, would you kindly keep your voice low, it grates on my concentration." The potion master advised.

Luna shrugged and returned to reading a large tome entitled 'Various Invisible Monsters Proven Real'.

Neville leaned forward and signalled the others to do the same, "Luna never liked potions, charms and care of magical creatures are her best topics."

"Don't forget I've gotten good at herbology too now lover." Luna added in a deliberately loud voice.

"For someone that acts dreamy and aloof most of the time she sure can stick it to you." Harry added, not trying to be quite at all.

"What was that…" Luna asked, "I didn't hear you over the bubbling of those cauldrons."

It was Snape who made the first move, reaching into the cauldron in front of them and drawing out a ladle of the iridescent purple liquid they had created, he walked over to Luna and tipped the mixture on top of her much to her ire.

Instantly Luna stopped moving and froze in place as if turned into a living statue.

"Ah, an excellent batch." He observed returning to the desk and drawing out a block of cheese.

Neville just looked at Luna frozen in place and began to panic.

"So how does this work again?" Harry asked bottling several vials.

"It is part paralysis and part stupefy charm." Snape advised "The non-locomotion potion is a method to pull off a full body freeze without using a wand or magic. The person will remain trapped in place for about two hours or until an antidote is applied, the rennervate counter spell will not work. You can also use it as a trap by spreading the mixture on a floor, when a person walks on it without dragonhide boots or other potion resistive footwear it will freeze them in place after a few paces."

"She won't remember this will she?" Neville asked with concern, "She has some very nasty spells she can draw upon when needed. She is a Ravenclaw."

"She will wake with no memory of any time passing." Snape pointed out, "of course we will just act like nothing has happened and she will be none the wiser... hopefully"

Neville finally laughed and returned to the desk to cut bread.

"You were pretty brave standing up to the headmistress the other day." Harry noted putting the vials away and scourgifying the cauldrons they had used clean.

Snape huffed, "She is a fool and not worth the time of day. She is just a ministry stoolie, a puppet of that incompetent Fudge."

"What is next?" Neville posed.

"She wants to review our lesson plans for the upcoming NEWTS and OWLs."

Harry bobbed his head, "And you being the good professor provided her with a mass of information she would have no idea about."

"Exactly." Snape sneered pouring drinks for each of them.

"The OWLs aren't sat by Hogwarts are they, special Ministry officials will be coming to perform the testing won't they?" Neville enquired.

"Yes and no." Snape replied, "For OWLs we the present them with a proposal and they either except our ideas or ask us to amend them. This means that they cannot hit students with something to far afield of what has been learned. NEWTS on the other hand are a purely Ministry based testing process."

Harry frowned, "So Defence Against the Dark Arts will have to be based on the lessons we learned in class?"

"Yes." Snape spat, "But there is a practical aspect too and if that wasn't covered in class it will be a simple demonstration of spell work."

"Interesting…" Harry grinned.


	117. One-Hundred & Seventeen (V)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{ ### } - Mental Conversation.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"It has been decided that as a special treat, all eligible students will be permitted a final Visit to Hogsmeade before the end of year." <em>

_– Headmistress Dolores Umbridge_

* * *

><p>The announcement came a week before the OWL's and NEWTS were to begin.<p>

Students were surprised that such a thing would be permitted considering the type of person the headmistress was.

Harry eyed the notice with wary concern, it just seemed too good to be true.

{Well in any case} Nym noted, {What would you like to do?}

Harry walked down to the great hall for breakfast and sat at the Ravenclaw table between to Luna and Hermoine, Neville soon joined them but sat on Hermione's side as far away from Luna as he could physically manage while being as close as he could be to the one he loved without being harmed.

{Neville and Luna it seems are still fighting.} Harry passed on, greeting those around him, {She still hasn't forgiven him for leaving her frozen for several hours.}

{They will get over it.} Nym mentally shrugged.

{Well I guess we could go to lunch at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop I suppose.} He suggested.

{But you hate it there, what with all the ridiculously frilly decorations and napkins, and the foggy windows.}

{Yeah I know…} He admitted, {But you enjoy going there and so let's have cake and coffee or something chocolaty.}

Harry felt Nym vibrate with anticipation, {You're on!}

Harry grinned to himself causing a second year across from him to cringe and shuffle a seat or two down the table.

* * *

><p>"So word is the Twins have brought a shop space in Diagon alley with the money you gave them last year."<p>

Harry walked with Nym towards Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, she had met him at the Hogwarts gate and had been filling him in on all the latest news and gossip as they made their way towards their destination.

"That was fast, I knew that was a goal but I never expected it to happen as quickly as this." Harry said truly surprised.

Nym nodded, "Yeah, Molly gave them a live and in person howler when she found out they had tossed in school. She kicked them out of the burrow and told them to get jobs. You knew that they had been running a mail-order business for the last year or so right?"

"They gave me a discount card that bit me twice when I didn't order anything." Harry provided drawing the card out of pocket in his robe.

"Got one too." Nym grinned, "never bit me thought."

"So is the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked, putting the card away carefully.

"Yeah they kept the name, thought I worry about how safe the other shops around them will be, their workshop is down stairs and they are living on the second floor."

Harry smiled and opened the door to the Tea Shop having reached their destination. He guided Nym over to a window seat and was thankful the cherubs that had been scattered about at Valentine's day had gone.

He held Nym's seat for her and then sat opposite. It was not long until a waiter arrived to take their order.

"Your usual Commander?" The waiter asked Nym.

"Sure Tim, Harry what would you like?" She asked turning to him.

"A large white hot chocolate with marshmallows and a slice of that lovely looking Australian Pavlova in the window."

Tim checked his order sheet before asking, "Will that be with kiwifruit or strawberries? It comes with passonfruit and fresh cream."

"Kiwi." Harry replied and smiled.

As their order was being processed Harry and Nym looked around the room.

Cho Chang was seated with Cedric Diggory at a table by the wall and Roger Davies was there with a blonde haired girl he had only noticed once or twice at Hogwarts. Both seemed to be passioanly involved as they sat holding hands, kissing every other moment.

What was the biggest surprise for him was Draco Malfoy entering the shop with both Ginny Weasley and Astoria Greengrass in tow that sat in the far corner and began talking vigorously with one another.

"Remind me to ask Daphne what is going on there." Harry said to Nym as their order arrived.

Tim smiled and accepted the sickles Harry handed him and thanked Harry when told to keep the change.

Harry looked down at the plate of sweet treats had been given, a large banana split with ice-cream, hot fudge and sprinkled nuts and wafers was sitting beside it along with a strawberry milkshake.

"You come here often?" He enquired in good humour.

"Only three times a week." Nym beamed, scooping a dollop of the fudge into her mouth.

They ate in peace, occasionally reflecting on the goings on outside through the deliberately foggy windows that prevent people from spying on couples inside the shop.

* * *

><p>A loud explosion sounded in the distance causing the tables of the tea shop to rattle and shake, china tea services fell from the shelves along the wall and Madam Puddifoot screamed in horror at the mess.<p>

Nym jumped up and rushed into the street with Harry just a half step behind.

They looked down the middle of High Street as a cloud of thick black smoke rose into the sky. It was in the direction of the train station and without pause Nym and Harry ran towards it.

Magic Patrol officers appeared out of side streets and alleys and joined in behind nym while the Aurors on duty began directing students back towards Hogwarts.

Reaching the station Harry saw the building aflame, smoke rising in thick torrents into the noon day sky.

"Stop, get back!" He screamed seeing the flame roar up.

The magic patrol officers in front were to late to move out of the way as a wall of Fiendfyre bellowed out of the building towards them.

They screamed momentarily before crumpling to the ground as scorched patches of ash.

Harry drew his school robe away and pulled his mask up as the heat seared his skin.

Nym signalled her men to fall back as the flames roared and circled closer.

"WE NEED TO STARVE IT!" Harry called as the roar of the flames became defending.

Water spells and wind stifling incantations were hurled into the building. The Fiendfyre hissed and sputtered but continued to grow, its flame now so hot it began to burn the stone bricks that held the station together.

The goup backed away futher and watched as the station imploded on itself in a whoosh of smoke.

"It's still growing." One of the Aurors commented, "Magic must still be present feeding its ferocity."

Harry scanned the area for a powerful enough source that could pull off such a feat as Fiendfyre.

"I feel nothing, nothing is here that is powering that thing." He announced.

The Auror turned and looked towards the surrounding area, "What would you think if I suggested the possibility that this is not one source but a half dozen sources of power."

"I would think you mad." Harry admitted by reached out searching for less powerful sources of magic, "Insanely brilliant mad. There are eight identical magical signatures imbued into the ground around the station."

"Marco, Johnny front and centre." Nym shouted and two Battle mages moved forward, "Your earth types, I want you to disrupt the ground around the station."

Both men nodded and stepped forward, aiming their staves at the ground and channelling their magic. Two beams of light shot forward and stuck the ground, upturning the soil and pulverizing it. Harry sensed the enchantments fuelling the Fiendfyre break and with a concerted effort of all assembled the fire elemental was dispatched with a flurry of spells.

"How did you figure it was being summoned by multiple enchantments?" Harry asked the Auror who had come up with the idea.

The Auror laughed, "I was in the last war and saw Fiendfyre at play, no average witch or wizard can keep it under control and still fuelled but a group of death eaters working in tandem can summon it to a location as one."

A second explosion rocked the area, Harry spun and saw pieces of the post office fly into the sky.

"You and you!" Nym pointed at the two Aurors present, "Stand guard here and make sure that Fiendfyre stays down. Sergeant Hocks take the afternoon shift and secure the shrieking shack, search for students make your way around to the tea shop at the top of the road. Sergeant Jenkins, take day shift up the line to the back of the Hogs Head. Any night shift here go ahead of day and reach the stile at the end of high street, work your way back if you can and secure Dervish to Gladrags. Battle mages are with me now move out!"

Everyone scurried to their assigned posts while Harry moved with Nym and the seven of the twenty battle mages that had made it to the station.

Reaching the bottom of high street Harry noted the remains of the post office strewn in the road way.

Locals had already begun assisting those around them as the battle mages peeled off one by one to scout.

"The station was a distraction." Nym commented, "I doubt whoever set it was expecting us to resolve that issue so soon."

"They blew the post office as a cover?" Harry posed feeling out for enchantments that should not be.

"Hazarding that I think the target of these criminals is not the school." Nym advised drawing her own stave from her belt, triggering it to enlarge.

* * *

><p>Reaching the front of where the post office had been sudden intense spell fire erupted from the upper story and roof top of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.<p>

Harry grabbed Nym by the shoulder and rolled them both to the ground.

This was not ordinary spell craft but dark magic. The killing curse and flesh gouging charms, acid hexes and tainted needle jinxes.

A battle mage that had been just a moment too slow to react dissolved to his ankles instantly while another was torn apart by two successive strikes of gouging.

Nym tumbled but righted herself fast. Harry fell bad and scurried out of the path of black flames.

A group of locals who had been searching for survivors took shelter behind a wall of debris and began returning fire at the quill shop. Harry watched a dark orb arc into the sky from the quills shop, Harry tried to implement a barrier but it landed close to locals shattering on impact and sending fine needles everywhere.

The locals unprepared for the spell were struck repeatedly, a moment later the spell triggered causing instant necrosis of the flesh. No counter spell would work and Harry could only look on as people doubled over as their own bodies decayed about them.

"Shit, we are taking a beating." Nym cursed.

Harry growled jumped from cover landing in the middle of the street. Quickly he transfigured dust and smoke in the air before him into a solid piece of marble.

All spells turned on his position. Taking a breath and drawing his second wand Harry spun and aimed at the bottom floor of Scrivenshaft's. Summoning instantly two large orbs of plasma and hurling them through the shops open front door before diving back behin the marble slab for cover.

The plasma entered the shop and instantly collided with the central wall detonating in a mass of fire and energy.

The building shook as all the windows on the ground level blew out and the walls split and crumpled. Spell fire form the floor above and roof stopped as the whole building came crashing down on itself.

"GO, GO, GO!" Nym ordered the battle mages and they all charged into the broken structure.

Two wizards wearing black robes and plain white pantomime death eater masks pulled themselves out of the rubble only to be struck by stunning spells.

Other similarly dressed witches and wizards ran out of the back of the downed building, they only made it a short distance before encountering the afternoon shift magical patrol sent to secure that area.

Several returned fire only to be cut down by reducto spells or more stunners.

Harry scanned the assembled and counted only six death eaters, he looked up as someone on the remains of the rooftop laughed, a death eater; dressed all in black and wore what looked like a silver skeleton mask appeared and looked down at him.

"Is that you little Lord Potty" the figure said in a female voice, "you look like you could do with a fun time, but I cannot stick around and play, my master is waiting."

Harry hurled a stream of lightning but the figure jumped and rose of a mass of black cloud.

The other death eaters still fighting followed, grabbing downed fellows and rising into the sky.

"I sure would love to know how they do that?" Harry said to no one in particular.

"Well we have two new friends you can ask." Nym nodded her head at the two stunned individuals, "definitely not meat dolls this time."

* * *

><p>An Auror raced up as the magic patrol levitated the prisoners back to the watch house.<p>

"Commander Tonks, we just found a constable at the end of high street, he's dead."

Nym turned and ran towards the last house on the street. A figure lay on the ground unmoving while a Auror stood nearby.

Harry watched as Nym went over and looked at the body.

"It's Derris…" Nym sighed, "he has a wife and three kids in the estates."

The Auror who had come to get them waved the Auror on guard away. Nym looked at the body and noted the agonising contortion that only the use of Unspeakables caused.

"But why was he killed here?" She asked Harry.

"Those death eaters were never even up here were they?" Harry replied.

The Auror shrugged.

Nym looked back down high street, "I'm sure he was with us when we breached the building."

"Then perhaps he died there and someone levitated the body here?" Harry offered.

"But why?" Nym hissed.

The Auror coughed, "Well the simple answer would be so as to lure you away from the others."

Harry felt the effects of a stunner cloud his mind.

The last vision he had before his eyes closed was of Nym being taken away.


	118. One-Hundred & Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry woke to an insistent prodding to his shoulder.<p>

"You know it would have been safer to just kill me." He advised looking up into the face of the man who had been dressed like an Auror.

"Sorry, not on the cards." The man announced "The master is the only one permitted to kill you. My name is Rodolphus Lestrange you met my wife earlier."

"The silver mask." Harry queried.

"That's the one, bit of a nut but wicked in bed; amazingly we haven't had any kids."

Harry sighed, "I would pity them."

"True and admittedly I would be wary of if they were mine." He noted unashamedly, "Bella is not one to keep to our bed, but at least I would know they were pure-bloods and that would be enough."

"Why are we talking about this?" Harry enquired pulling against the restraints that bound him.

"Not too sure, you just have this…" Rodolphus waved his hand as if trying to find the right word, "approachable sort of face. I'm a bit of a loon myself."

Harry rolled his eyes "Where is the commander?"

"Being tortured by our informant. "Rodolphus provided ,"Trade for assisting us in pulling of this plan."

Harry reached out with the link but found it was blocked.

"Your weapons, clothes and all that hidden in plain sight stuff is gone." Rodolphus advised, "we are in a place that no one will check for at least a few days."

"I will kill you once I'm free of this." Harry exclaimed in a soft but cold voice.

Rodolphus smiled and looked down, "Would not have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Nym woke as ice cold water was thrown ontop of her.<p>

She was in a room, a chamber underground by the looks of it with badly aged and moss covered walls.

Her hands and feet had been clamped with enchanted inescapable rope and a punishment collar had been strapped to her neck so that even if she could somehow morph out of the rope or elude the collar she could not escape without alerting her captors.

"My how the mighty have fallen." A shrewd voice prattled.

Nym looked as a figure moved into light. Draped in black and wearing a bronze mask the figure stopped and seemingly starred.

"Guess who?" The figure asked.

"Hmm…" Nym hummed, "Could it be Hagrid?"

The figure giggled, "No, try again my dear."

"Molly Weasley?" Nym sad with even more sarcasm.

"Shocking taste in men. Always on her back putting out more red headed babies. Not Molly, last try."

"Is it Umbitch."

The figure roared drawing a wand and pressing the point against Nyms throat.

"You really have a foul mouth." Dolores said, removing the mask, "One day someone will stich it shut for you."

"So who do you really work for, Fudge or Snake Face?" Nym spat.

"The Dark Lord makes for a better master than the Minster." Dolores noted, "The minister is a weak man, driven by his personal agenda and the gold of those around him. The Dark Lord is far more deserving of my respect."

"Why is that?"

"Well he has let me have you my dear." Dolores sniggered.

"And Harry?" Nym asked with concern, realising she could no longer sense him.

"Dead." Dolores advised causing Nym to start, "Or at least he will be in a few hours."

"Why wait, just kill him and me."

"Orders are orders." Dolores sighed, "We cannot disobey like naughty school children can we?"

Nym growled, "Fuck you!"

Dolores waved her wand and a circle of flame appeared beneath Nym's right foot.

"This is called the Chinese dragon ring, but it is actually a German spell." Dolores said moving back, "It will slowly begin to burn it's way up your body. Once it reaches your eyes it will begin to burn into your body."

"You sick fuck!" Nym hissed pulling against the rope.

A sudden blinding flash of pain inundated her mind as the collar flared to life with a flick of Dolores' wand.

"Naughty naughty, bad girls get punished." Dolores prattled, "I remember our conversations, all those little questions you asked me. You impersonated me very well. But I'm not after information, I'm just after your life."

Dolores flicked her wand and the ring moved up Nym's leg.

* * *

><p>"So Harry" Rodolphus started, "I can call you harry, I hate using titles."<p>

"Yeah, go ahead." Harry shrugged.

"So Harry what is it like being constantly hunted?"

Harry looked at his captor, "Boring as all fuck. You can never just do something unless you weigh up the risks."

"Yeah, I have been in Azkaban for the last decade, it's a cold place but the master broke us out and I'm feeling good."

"I can correct that for you if you like." Harry cajoled.

Rodolphus laughed and turned walked out of the room returning with a bottle of wine.

"You drink Harry?" he asked.

"Not often. I am underage after all."

Rodolphus pulled the cork with his wand and poured a glass before tipping the bottle on Harry's face.

"Sorry, missed." Rodolphus apologised.

"Not the best vintage." Harry coughed sitting up as far as he could.

"First wine I have had in years." Rodolphus admitted downing his glass, "And the worst bottle in my life."

"Serves yourself right." A voice from the doorway exclaimed.

Rodolphus spun but was too slow. A bludgeoning curse sent him into the wall.

Castor appeared at Harry's side and undid the restraints.

"Where are we?" Harry asked the unspeakable.

"Shrieking shake." Castor replied, my tracking spell on Tonks disappeared near the building. I figured it was where they took you to lay low while they wait for the anti-translocation barriers to fall. Most of the searchers think you're up in hills. A local said there is a cavern someplace around there."

Harry went over to the other side of the room and grabbed his wands. Not bothering to try and redress.

"Down stairs is a sub-basement." Castor noted.

Harry nodded and moved to the door, stepping out into the corridor he found two figures slumped over, possible dead.

Heading for the stair case he went down and passed more incapacitated Death Eaters.

"Go left." Castor directed and Harry moved into another stairway heading down.

He reached a door just as the link came back to life with a scream.

* * *

><p>Nym felt the flame at her collar bone.<p>

It was moving up her neck and all she could think was how she had let Harry down.

The pain was tremendous but her only though was of Harry.

She screamed as the burn moved higher.

Dolores laughed and drew closer to view the moment the twin lines of fire would begin to enter Nym's eye sockets.

The door exploded and Harry came charging into the room followed by Castor.

Dolores bellowed with rage and cast wildly at the intruders while at the same time activating the punishment collar to full effect.

Nym began to choke as air was squeezed off and Cruciatus-like pain overpowered the burning sensation of the creeping fire.

"Ha-rr-ry!" She choked watching Castor force Dolores back.

Harry reached forward and gripped the collar. He sent a surge of arcane power into the artefact smashing it to pieces.

Nym felt air return to her lungs.

Distracted Dolores could not focus on the flame and it stopped level with Nym's ear.

Harry cut Nym down and passed her her wand.

Dolores knocked Castor back and charged towards the couple hurling ball after ball of fire.

"DROP!" Nym shouted and Harry fell to the ground.

A single beam of red light exited Nym's want and hit Dolores in the chest.

The Headmistress, High Inquisitor, Madam Undersecretary and now Death Eater stumbled forward clutching at the gapping hole where heart would have been if she even ever had a heart.

"Die you Umbitch!" Nym hissed sending a second beam that sliced Dolores clean in two.


	119. One-Hundred & Nineteen (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{ ### } - Mental Conversation.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry looked at Nym sitting on the corner of her desk. She was still dressed in the tattered remains of her uniform.<p>

The events of the day had weight heavily on all involved. Nine Battle Mages had perished, and fifteen Magical Patrol had been killed, dozens of locals were missing as was the Auror Rodolphus had replaced.

Thankfully no students had been harmed thanks to the quick thinking of all involved.

Castor had left just as sundown had fallen and Harry and Nym after making full statements and giving over memories had gone back to the Magical Patrol and Nym's office.

They did not talk, but simply walked in silence. But he could sense she was hiding something from him. She was in the compact form she had used to use when he had first met her, bright short cropped pinkish purple hair, both eyes, rounded heart shaped face and makeup.

"What are you hiding from me that you would jump back into your old skin?" He asked softly, walking towards her.

"Nothing." Nym replied quickly before dropping her gaze to look at the floor.

"Revert!" he directed firmly.

Nym stood and let the changes disappear, her hair grew out and turned silver, her left eye clouded over, the familiar sharpness of her face returned, as did her freckles.

Harry waved his hand and her clothes vanished.

Nym squeaked, something she had never done before and attempted to cover up which was also very out of character.

"You are keeping something from me." He demanded, "tell me the truth."

"There is nothing I am keeping from you." She replied.

Then Harry saw it, or at least noticed the absence of it.

"Revert fully Nym!" He growled, "You covered up the bite mark. On your oath!"

Nym sighed and began to tear up. "Don't make me. I'm disgusting now."

Harry moved forward and grabbed her chin, forcing her face to his. His eyes softened as she tried to flich away from him.

He spoke softly, caressing her neck, "please revert for me."

Nym halted, her lip quivering in emotion. But she raised her arms and let go of the changes.

Harry stepped back and watched as two deep parallel gouges formed. Starting at the right side of her throat they trailed down across her collarbone around her back coming around under her left breast down her stomach a over her navel and around her right hip bisecting her right buttock before crisscrossing her right leg several times.

"It is from the twin tail spell Dolores cast to torture you." Harry posed.

Nym nodded.

"You were worried I would find you repulsive because of this?" He asked tracing the healed lines across her shoulder.

Nym nodded again.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her lips. She resisted at first but soon melted into his touch.

She felt him part her thighs. Groaning as he pushed two of his fingers inside.

She stepped back and felt the desk against her legs.

"My face is blown to hell, my back is scared by fire and my body is marked by tortures to horrible to speak. I lost my leg and I have had my finger reattached. I am lucky to have you."

Nym let out a cry as she was lifted onto her desk, his fingers thrusting up into her deeply.

She watched his clothes disappear and his erection spring up, ridged and hard, ready for her. A dribble of precum pumping out its tip and falling to the floor.

If she could use words to describe it she would say it looked angry. Thick and throbbing he withdrew his fingers and stepped between her legs.

Harry looked at her, his expression hard. "I'm going to fuck you on this desk, then cum inside of you. Then I'm going to fuck you up your sweet arse and cum all over those lines you are so worried about. And every time you see them in the mirror or whenever, you are going to remember this day and how it felt to have me spurt my cum all over those sexy lines that cover your beautiful body."

"Oh Harry!" Nym gasped, feeling his cock slid into her soaking wet snatch.

* * *

><p>He trust and he thrust, and when he felt his orgasm build he pushed her back and lifted her legs to his shoulders before ploughing into her with renewed vigour and his utmost desire. The incredible tightness he felt as she lay on the desk thrashing, while he still stood between her legs was amazing.<p>

He leaned over her pushing deeper until he was sure he was pressed up against her innermost entrance and could go no more. He thrust one final time and let his orgasm explode, pumping his pent up seed into her as promised.

Without waiting he withdrew, letting her legs fall limply.

He rolled her over and rested his cock on the curve of her butt. Nym groaned and wildly reached back to cup his quickly rebuilding erection.

Harry smiled and drew back, gaining a glimpse of his white seed dripping from her lower lips.

He bucked against her rosebud before he pushed causing Nym to arch up from the desk with a banshee cry.

{This is to be brutal, this is to be felt} he sent directly to her mind before thrusting again.

Nym screamed as he penetrated her fully, his heavy cum filled balls slapping against her.

He gripped her hips and simply let his hips have at her.

{That's it Nym, feel my cock, love my cock.}

Nym shivered and arched back once more, panting and groaning for him to go harder and faster.

{Cum for me Nym, cum for this cock in your arse}

Harry felt her flutter and spasm, with a deafening bay, that would have been much better suited to a donkey or a horse, Nym came.

Harry thrust and withdrew pumping his second load of cum over her right buttock and the lines she had been so concerned he would not like.

He put his hand on the sticky coating and rubbed it in to her skin for good measure before moving back to sit in the chair nearest the desk.

Nym remained over her desk, a pool of semen formed on the wood floor beneath her.

Panting, she raised her head to look at him, her eyes filed with lust, "I love these fucking lines!"

* * *

><p>Waiting for her to recover.<p>

Harry leaned back in the chair and stretched.

"It's a shame both Lestrange's got away" He signed, "We got most of the fresh blood but none of them know what is happening at the inner circle level."

Nym drew herself off the desk and staggered to her hair on the other side. Pulling her long hair into a ponytail.

She looked at the mass of fluids that now stained several files on the desk. She waved her wand and the mess vanished.

"It's a shame but we will get a few bits of intel." She noted, "Just nothing to definitively prove the snake bastard is back."

"The ministry will wave it off as another remanent Death Eater attack." Harry huffed stroking his cock and watching Nym lick her lips.

Nym stood and walked back around the desk to knell in front of him.

"You only got some of the lines" she whispered in a sultry voice, "there is plenty more you need to cover."

Harry could only groan as Nym leaned down and sucked his erection into her mouth.

He bucked as he felt her hand snake around the base and begin to pump his shaft.

"A girl like me needs lots of protein." Nym grinned as his cock erupted into her open mouth.

She tasted him before letting the thick white seed dribble out her lips and down her throat. She rubbed the cum into her skin while harry pumped his cock once more.

Pushing a hand between his legs she found his own rose bud and crooked a finger into him.

"Hmm feels nice." Nym pressed pushing up against his prostrate from within.

Harry gasped as Nym swirled her lips over the tip of his shaft before pressing her finger into firmly.

He grunted and came for the fourth time, spilling all his remaining seed onto her breasts.

Nym removed her hand and massaged the liquid along the remainder of the lines, all the time watching Harry pant and gasp for air.

"You… are… one… demanding… woman." He huffed.

Nym wiped her hand on her right leg and smiled, "There, promise is a promise, all done."

Harry moved forward to kiss her lips, tasting himself momentarily before her natural flavour took over.

"I love you Nym." He signed lovingly.

"As do I." Nym replied.


	120. One-Hundred & Twenty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Headmistress Goes Rouge: Who Inquisit's the Inquisitor. By Betty Braithwaite<em>**

**_In a most shocking revelation it was found that Headmistress, High Inquisitor, Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge was actually a Death Eater in disguise._**

_It is unsure whether or not Dolores Umbridge was a remnant of the last war or part of a new generation of Death Eaters. What can be sure is that she was working with the recent Azkaban escapees, husband and wife couple. Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Though strong opinions exist that the Dark Lord may have returned, the Ministry of Magic firmly denies such allegations and without unbiased evidence to the contrary hold to the belief that the recent rise in Death Eater activity is the work of remnant inner circle members._

_A funeral ceremony will be held next week to honour the fifty-nine who lost their lives during the Hogsmeade Incursion and will be presided over by reinstated Headmaster Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_OWL's and NEWTS will be proceeding as normal for students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however security has been increased once again with a full detachment of Aurors to be stationed in Hogsmeade until years end._

_Calls for Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge to step down over this incident have so far fallen on deaf ears. But persons close to the Minister indicate the Minister feels this situation is just an unfortunate occurrence that was entirely out of his control. _

_For more details turn to page three._

* * *

><p>Harry put the newspaper aside it was over a week old already and the ceremony to honour the departed had been a very sombre affair.<p>

A day of national mourning was called as over three thousand had packed into Godric's Park near the remains of the Hogsmeade train station. Harry had been received as a guest of honour along with the other survivors'.

A procession of internment over a mile long had taken the deceased to Highgate Cemetery across from the Three Broomsticks.

Nym had given a touching eulogy for every person who had passed and a bell had chimed in remembrance. Dumbledore had extolled the virtues of doing the right thing while posthumous awards were issued by the Minister of Magic and Madam Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Nym had received the Order of Merlin - First Class, for outstanding leadership and courage under fire. Harry too had received the Order of Merlin - First Class, for outstanding bravery in the face of insurmountable adversity.

Harry had attempted to refuse the honour but was informed that it was impossible to do so as it was issued by the community and not the Ministry of Magic and so begrudgingly accepted it.

Once the ceremony was over and the majority of students had returned to Hogwarts, Harry had escorted Nym back to her cottage and spent the remainder of the day consoling her as best he could for the loss of the men under her command.

They had then parted ways then and Harry had returned to find the copy of the Daily Prophet still sitting on his desk where he had left it a week prior before the rush to complete his OWL's had begun.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<span>_**

_Lord Harry James Potter_

**_Ordinary. Wizarding. Level. (O.W.L.) _****_examination results_**

_CORE SUBJECTS__:_

_Astronomy - A_

_Charms - E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts - O_

_Herbology - E_

_History of Magic - A _

_Potions - O_

_Transfiguration – A_

_ELECTIVE SUBJECTS:_

_Arithmancy - E _

_Care of Magical Creatures – E_

_Study of Ancient Runes - E_

_RESULT REFERENCE KEY:_

_Passing grades_

_Outstanding [O] (always continues to N.E.W.T.-level)_

_Exceeds Expectations [E] (usually continues to N.E.W.T.-level)_

_Acceptable [A] (rarely continues to N.E.W.T.-level)_

_Failing grades_

_Poor [P] (may repeat)_

_Dreadful [D]_

_Troll [T]_

_SIGNED AUTHORITY:_

**_Marchbanks_**

_Yours sincerely,_

_Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks_

_Governor, Wizarding Examinations Authority_

* * *

><p>"I'm still amazed they got our results out to us so soon. Well you did well Harry…" Hermione noted looking at his results, "two outstanding's and four exceeds expectations."<p>

"Compared to your nine and one, I'm a joke." Harry waved her away as they boarded the express home.

The end of year was rapid and thankfully uneventful. The feast had been quiet and less boisterous than that of previous years. The Inquisitorial Squad was formally disbanded and the points they had adjusted were reverted and the Slytherin win became a Gryffindor victory.

The next morning the students of Hogwarts were escorted from the castle under heavy guard.

The station had yet to be rebuilt and so the express, which had fortunately been in London at the time of the attack, was being boarded from a temporary station constructed down the line a ways behind the Three Broomsticks.

"Well I am still miffed that you got an outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione admitted.

"The only one to get an outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts for the entire grade." Neville pointed out.

Harry shrugged, "The test was far fairer when they tossed away the written component Umbitch had drawn up and gave us a multiple choice questionnaire and demonstration of magic instead."

"Still how did you summon such a perfect Patronus Charm?" Hermione grumbled, "And why was it a nude woman of all things?"

"Practice…" Harry shrugged again, "and the term is a Nymph."

"Still was kind of hot watching that thing bounce around the room." Neville grinned getting a soft punch in the shoulder from Luna.

"You two a thing again or does Hermione have to sit between you on the way home?" Harry posed.

"No, we made up." Luna admitted.

"Dumbledore removed and reset most of the wards the day after the testing as you know." Neville acknowledged.

"Yeah so as to not to allow students to be distracted before the end of year exams." Harry reflected, "most of us thought he was going to leave them up all year, it was a surprise."

"We made up." Luna grinned moving closer to Neville.

"Oh." Harry realised, "OH."

"What?" Hermione asked missing the point.

"We will tell you when you are older." Luna said to her fellow raven claw.

* * *

><p>"You would think she would cotton on to things like that." Harry noted to Nym as she patrolled the express.<p>

Nym looked at the compartment Hermione was seated alone in, "Well she is in a long distance relationship with Krum?"

"True, true," Harry nodded, "but seriously?"

"She's the super smart, dumb type." Nym put forth, "Can give you every detail of the goblin wars but has no clue of the interpersonal relationships going on right in front of her face."

"She still a virgin?" Harry asked blushing slightly at his forwardness.

"In the physical sense no, in the biblical sense yes." Nym provided, "I'm sure Victor is having a wonderful time trying to get into her panties, but he comes off as the understanding type any way."

Harry was surprised, "I was sure after my birthday they would have done it?"

Nym rolled her eye at him, "Well there was the assassination attempt on your life and it may have killed the mood."

Harry laughed and wished Nym a good patrol before returning to the compartment to entice Hermione into a game of exploding snap.


	121. One-Hundred & Twenty-One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aye, you should have killed him while you had the chance."<p>

Moody had arrived just as Harry had put away his trunk.

"Lestrange?" Harry questioned, not too sure who Moody expected him to have killed.

"Aye, that be the one…" Moody nodded, "Longbottom would have been happy if you got revenge for his mother and father."

"Castor sent the bastard through a wall and I had more pressing matters with Nym being tortured downstairs."

Moody nodded once again, "Aye, but it will come back to haunt you."

"We will cross that road in the future." Harry muttered turning away from the ex-Auror.

"You will be crossing a lot of bridges soon." Moody advised, "Some are not yet finished and others are so old they have begun to fall apart."

Harry frowned, "Metaphors don't become you Moody."

"Well, that be as it may, we have things that need doing, plans that need finishing and a whole mess of things to get done." Moody commented, "Just look out the window at the courtyard."

Harry walked over to the window Moody pointed at and looked down.

* * *

><p>"What in blue blistering barnacles is this thing?" Harry curse looking what seemed to be a giant rock hanging from four support posts in the courtyard.<p>

He had rushed down and out into the garden when he had seen it from his bedroom window to find a hive of activity set up below the tethered stone.

"Mithril" Eamon boasted lifting his pickaxe, "A big chunk of it."

"And pray tell me why it is in the courtyard." Harry persisted.

Eamon smiled, "Mithril is a precious mineral that all earth folk desire. It can be beaten like copper, and polished like glass; we dwarves can make of it a metal, light and yet harder than tempered steel. Far stronger than that goblin silver junk."

"That last statement has yet to be proven." Griphook commented appearing from the throng of people that had gathered.

"Bah." Eamon spat, "Sure that stuff of your-kin don't need cleaning and may seem indestructible but Mithril worked with a dwarven hand can rend goblin armour like paper."

Griphook sneered, "That at least is true, but our swords have cleaved many a dwarf in twain too."

"Stop stop stop." Harry pleaded, "What is this and why do we need it?"

"Master Builder Eamon here wishes to build chevaux de frise around the outer encampment of the Donjon." Remus said appearing from the garden gate into the courtyard, at a palisade or spike fence. It will stop people simply blasting their way in from ground level."

"Just like a dwarf to stick good metal all about like wood." Griphook jabbed.

"Whatever is left over, and there will be a lot left over." The dwarf distinguished eyeing the goblin, "will be used to make arrow heads and spear tips. We will also make spikes to adorn the top of the walls."

Griphook hissed in disgust, "Goblins warriors do not need dwarven spears."

"I'm no metallurgist but what makes this stuff so special?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at him with a pained expression, "Not a question I would ask in this company Harry." looking between the goblin and dwarf, "I think I had better answer."

He walked forward and reached up to touch the stone overhead.

"Goblins and Dwarves hold to two key ideologies about blacksmithing. Goblins fashion weapons and armour from goblin silver, a material we call Orichalcum which without offending does mean 'mountain copper' and to goblins it is second in value only to gold. Orichalcum is what the city of Atlantis is built from and will never tarnish, it is incredibly strong and considered nigh indestructible by most of wizardkind. The metal will absorb magical properties and thus it grows stronger over time. That is why goblin silver is passed down generation to generation. With the motto quality lasts."

Before moving over to Eamon, Remus looked at griphook who nodded his acceptance to what was said.

"Dwarves on the other hand prize Mithril as the better ore. It is in more abundance than Orichalcum and with their knowledge of how to smith it can produce vast amounts from just a small amount of raw ore like what is behind me. It is light as a feather, will never rust or dim and can stand up to all weaker metals. A blunt Mithril sword will slice through the sharpest of iron blades. Mithril is also the only known metal that can fight on par with Orichalcum and it is this that causes tension between the races. The dwarf motto would be quantity is quality if made from Mithril."

Eamon nodded and raised his pikeaxe in salute.

"Is there not another metal we learn about at Hogwarts that is considered the strongest of all." Harry pondered.

"You refer to Adamant." Remus replied "It is said the great wizard Merlin fashioned Excalibur from Adamant and that it was Excalibre the goblins fashioned Godric Gryffindor's sword after. Adamant is the rarest of all naturally forming minerals. Once heated it must be kept hot for once it sets it will never smelt down again. Stronger than diamonds. You can buy flecks of Adamant for hundreds of Galleons a piece."

"It is the prized metal of all metals." Eamon said with reverence.

"I have never seen more than a dirk made from Adamant…" Griphook commented, "a poorly fashioned dirk that still cut goblin silver like it was a knife in butter."

Harry sighed, "You two, get along… actually why are you here Griphook?"

"Oh!" The goblin perked, "the paperwork for your vault acceptance has arrived."

"My what?"

* * *

><p>"Vault acceptance." Andy repeated, "You sent off a search for all vaults you could claim in your bloods name. Two came back."<p>

Griphook lifted a sheet of parchment and began reading, "A Mister Tumnus put a caveat in his will that should no one claim his fortune after a decade of his death it was to go to the boy-who-lived. Mister Tumnus's whole family was killed in the war a week before the Dark Lord was stopped by you. Without any known family he set his will up as stated. He died four years later and his account was sealed. His accountant should have passed along the vault to you at the date of expiry but since the total amount at the time of his death was fifty-three galleons, one sickle and four knuts it was overlooked. Congratulations Lord Potter on your acquisition."

Harry looked at the small pile of wizard gold pushed in front of him, "Andy, please have a plaque made up with Mister Tumnus's name and details, have it affixed to one of the towers below in his memory before making a donation to a charity in his name."

"It will be done." Andy smiled withdrawing the gold.

"The other vault found was of a Henry Potter your great grandfather." Griphook reported, "It had never been claimed as it was sealed with the orders that only a male Potter can claim it and none of the potters before you have done so."

"This should be fun." Harry smiled as a box was deposited on the table by two goblin warriors.

Griphook waved the warriors away, "The contents are as follow; a hundred and twelve galleons, one tunic of fine Romanian silk, two pair of woollen gloves, a Lee-Enfield rifle with four boxes of ammunition."

Andy smiled, "Henry was on the Wizengamot and caused a minor controversy by publicly condemning then-Minister for Magic, Archer Evermonde's, decision to forbid the wizarding community from aiding Muggles during the First World War. It is said he went off and fought in the trenches. Guess this proves it."

Harry picked up the rifle and noted that it had been reinforced and preserved with magic.

"Well great grand dad, your rifle is going on the wall."


	122. One-Hundred & Twenty-Two (X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING: Please comment &amp; review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what is next for Lord Harry James Potter."<p>

Harry looked up as Nym spoke, she stood in the bathroom doorway still dressed in her red robe and coat having only just returned from seeing Hogsmeade readied for the summer break.

"Well my birthday will get the ball rolling and I can start on the Wizengamot in Mid-August."

Nym stretched and walked over to a side table, "Do you intend to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Haven't actually thought of that yet." He replied, "Do I need to go back to school… no. Do I want to go back to school… maybe. Is it worth the trouble… probably not. But will I… I have no idea."

Nym huffed in frustration, sitting on a chair and undoing her boots. "Skip and do your NEWTS this week."

"An idea, but what am I really doing it all for anyway..." He shrugged, "Am I going to go out and get a job or join the ministry. I doubt that."

Nym kicked her boots off and Harry watched them sail across the room hitting the cloak stand; knocking it to the ground.

"Oops!" Nym giggled.

Harry just looked at her, "Well, as we are talking about the future, lets discuss yours. "

"Well I'm not sure what will happen, if you do go back to Hogwarts I will push to remain in Hogsmeade. Apart from that I haven't thought about the future either."

Harry watched as Nym removed her clothes and folded them onto the side desk, she turned and stood still wearing her bra, panties and garter. All a vibrant red lace.

She removed the eye patch and placed it on the table before raising her arms and letting the changes she had been using revert to natural.

"Why do you put yourself though that?" He asked, "Why not just be yourself all the time?"

Nym cocked her head to one side and smiled, "Well for one thing. This…" she waved at her body, "is for you and you only."

"Kind of creepy darling." Harry mocked indicating the scars, "makes me sound like I'm into torture."

Nym stuck out her tongue at him before moving to the middle of the room where she changed to the form she usually wore that was not much different to how she appeared naturally except her breasts were smaller, her hair was neatly cropped, her skin was free of most blemishes and marks. "This one is for those who don't know me or know me only as the Commander Tonks, it is more for their convenience than mine, plus I'm still not entirely comfortable revealing my latest body accessory, I haven't even shown mum yet."

"She will find out." Harry warned, "and she will still put you over her knee and spank you…" He paused, "And not in the kinky sort of way I do it."

Nym jumped and spun, giving a glee filled laugh as her hair grew spiky and pink while her bust blossomed out. She lost a few inches and turned into the Nym, the Tonks he had first met.

"This is just for fun and for the few Muggles who know me as this. And of course you've met my impersonations." She whispered, "True I've never been one to shy away in public, but then ever since I was able to morph I have been hiding my true self. It's embarrassing in a way and disrespectful in another."

"Self-respect is important." Harry commented getting off the bed and walking to her, "You can be whoever you like, whenever you like I won't push you to change or not change. I just wish you happy."

"Yeah, but like I always say, what is the point of having a metamorphic for a lover without a bit of change." Nym grinned manically before turning into a duplicate of Luna.

"Whoa!" Harry shirked back, as Lu-Nym moved to kiss him.

"Oh come on Harry I said you could borrow me…" Lu-Nym said with a sultry pout "Trust me you won't regret it."

"I think I will." Harry cringed.

"Hmm, well maybe another time." Lu-Nym sighed and changed, "perhaps you want some tight Orc butt."

Harry moved further back as the copy of Helga stepped forward.

"No takers." She chuckled, "perhaps you'd like something new, something different, something or someone you have never met."

Nym leaned down and crouched as her body shifted. She groaned as he body began to grow putting on several inches, her skin changing to the colour of mint leaves before turning into a scale covered hide, her hair disappeared and when she looked up her face had elongated and became more snout than mouth.

"Ever heard of serpent people." She hissed, "They dwell mostly in South American rainforests, they are like the Naga but have legs."

"I think that is pushing it a little too far." Harry groaned as Nym twisted and turned displaying the new form to him, she bent over and flicked her tail high pulling her panties to one side and revealing a succulent pink twat beneath.

"Oh, come on." She crooned flicking her forked tongue out.

"No!" Harry affirmed drawing his eyes away from her, "And do not even think of suggesting centaurs."

"That is so racist of you Harry." She grinned standing up straight and showing her double row of razor sharp teeth, "Centaurs are hot, they have these extra-long shlongs that just pound into your guts like your being prepared for a spit roasting."

Harry shook his head, "And just how do you know that?"

"Well the forbidden forest is full of centaurs and I was in a phase of experimenting so…"

Harry held up his hand to stop her giving details.

"Well since you do not like my options, what suggestion can you offer instead?" She beamed.

"Why ask for a change." He asked, "Your perfect as you."

Nym sulked, "I feel trapped. I want to experiment like we did over Easter. Sere is out and won't be back for a few days, so I want to have fun with just you before she gets back and occupies our time."

Harry sensed how important it was to give in to this desire. He walked over to kiss her feeling her the scaly skin tremble under his touch.

"The boys in the common room said that a Halfling is a tight lay."

"For you more so, but a Halfling is doable." Nym giggled or more accurately sniggered like Jasper did when showing humor.

Nym moved back and suddenly began to shrink; she grew shorter and shorter until she was about the size of a house elf, which was smaller than a dwarf by a full quarter.

"Your barely at my waist height." He commented, letting his clothes fall away.

"That is what a Halfling is." Nym said as she pranced around the room, her now oversized lingerie slipping off her new form with little effort revealing tiny golf ball sized breasts. Her hair had changed to a straw yellow and her ears had sharpened but not as much as an elf's.

She moved towards him and hugged his thigh reaching up to cup his balls in her tiny hands.

"Don't worry about hurting me with your dragon slayer…" She grinned, letting his semi-firm erection sit across her face, "I will stretch to fit this beast."

Harry could only groan as she licked the underside of his shaft.

"This is so wrong." He muttered to himself.

"But it feels so right doesn't it" She giggled before looking at him with her head cocked to the side in thought, "you had no idea what a Halfling was did you?"

"Nope!" Harry grunted closing his eyes as she pulled his cock down and began suckling at the tip.

He heard Nym gasp as she held onto his cock, "Fuck! Harry your cock has lifted me off the ground."

Harry's eyes shot open as he looked down at Nym's feet dangling in the air. He swayed his hips side to side and watched her legs move in time with the motion.

"Hey mister, stop that." Nym demanded squeezing him tighter.

Harry laughed and reached down, picking her up under her arms and holding her out in front like she were a puppy dog or stuffed toy. "You weigh next to nothing."

"I weigh enough for a Halfling." She replied looking him in the eyes.

Harry turned her around and sat her on his now firm erection before letting go of her altogether.

Nym squawked at first before eventually steadying herself and getting used to the position .

Harry watched her movements in the bedroom's full length mirror and could only smirk and cup her small breasts as she looked down at the cock now protruding between her thighs.

She licked her lips and began stroking it lovingly, running her fingers that could not even wrap around the thick member, up and down the exposed length.

Harry groaned and bucked feeling his cock firm and tighten in even more arousal. He moved to the bed before his legs became too much like jelly.

He lifted her gently off his shaft and placed Nym facing up on the blanket of the bed before moving over her small frame, pressing his cock into her stomach for good measure.

He looked down at where his penis reached and paused before moving lower.

Nym noted the hesitation in his movements, "Trust me; an average Halfling would be demolished, they rarely take partners outside of their own race."

Harry relaxed and wormed himself against her. He edged the tip of his prick against her hairless mound and pushed gently. Nym moaned long and loud as he slowly speared himself into her tightness.

Harry grunted, "I though you said it would stretch."

"It has stretched!" Nym gasped arching up into his hips.

Harry moved up the bed and grabbed a cushion to put underneath her whole body. He paused to let Nym make herself more comfortable before slowly and agonisingly drawing back.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Nym swore, hissing and squealing as Harry slowly pumped into her.

"So tight." Harry moaned feeling her grip him like a vice.

"Cum, just cum already!" Nym begged as her body shook violently.

Harry withdrew and let his orgasm explode over her stomach before accidentally collapsing atop her.

"Wotcha!" Nym called pushing against his chest and rolling him to one side before he could crush her any further.

"Was a bit too vigorous for a Halfling." Harry noted.

Nym reverted to her natural form and curled beside him, "Yeah, but we can work on it."


End file.
